Lagniappe
by foreveryoungfighter
Summary: Bella Swan has traded in her muggy hometown for the big city. After being accepted to NYU, Bella finds herself falling for her roommate's handsome cousin. What Bella doesn't know is that a handsome face can cover a horrible past. OOC,AH,AU & JasperxBella
1. Chapter 1: Bayou MooShoo

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 1. Bayou Moo-shoo  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

**_Explanation_: In the French Cajun world I have grown up around Lagniappe means: A Little Somethin' Extra. **

**It means something that adds spice to something you're cooking or sometimes…to your life.**

**This story is JxB. Not all cannon pairing but most is besides the JxB factor. **

**This story is also very AU and slightly OOC. My Bella is a lot like SM's Twilight version of Bella but mine has a bit more of a bite to her! Haha! **

**Also, there will be lemons in the near future, explicit language use, violence, blood gore and yadi yada yada. You get the picture. Therefore this story is rated MA. **

**There will be angst, comedy, fluffiness, romance, heartbreak and everything else under the sun in this story so I hope you enjoy and stick with me. The beginning will be fairly slow since it's the introduction of the characters but after the first few chapters it will pick up speed! I PROMISE!(:**

**So here we go!**

* * *

><p>I tapped my nails impatiently against the fake, plastic-like wood of the rather small desk that had already been placed in the dorm room I had been assigned when I had arrived only a few hours ago. My laptop was trying to adapt to the new server that NYU made available to all attending students, making it's boot up time run about ten times slower than before.<p>

I let out a frustrated huff of air when I finally heard the soft hum of my computer come alive and eagerly typed in my password.

"Geeze! You really hate that computer don't you?" I heard my new roommate, Rosalie, grumble under her breath as she flipped through a rather thick issue of _Italian Vogue_.

She was probably referring to the way I pounded my fingers against each and every key on the keyboard. I did have to admit I was pretty harsh with the dinosaur that was my laptop.

"It's just taking so damn long for this thing to boot up!" I huffed and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. The damned thing had frozen up again.

"By the time I get logged onto my email, it'll already be time to graduate!"

Rose just smiled and shook her head as she kept flipping through her gigantic magazine. I was shocked that Rose and I had gotten along so well from the very beginning, even though we were polar opposites in every way.

Rose was gorgeous. Her body rivaled that of a Victoria Secret's Angel while her hair was every hairdressers dream. It was long and soft and perfectly straight. She claimed she never had to straighten it but I think she's bullshitting me on that one.

Rosalie Hale didn't even need to wear make up since her eyelashes were so thick and curled that adding that black goop would probably take away from her beauty, not to mention her perfect complexion and rosy lips that I only got when snow covered the ground.

Unlike Rosalie, I was utterly plain.

My pale skin could go up against an albino any day, displaying almost every single ounce of blood I had in my face while my eyes remained the color of caked on mud. I had always been skinny so when I hit puberty and sprouted some boobs, I was oddly surprised that I gained a set of hips as well. They weren't as apparent or flattering as Rosalie's but they were there.

The only thing that could possibly make me stand out was my hair; my long, slightly curled locks had always been think and smooth but I really enjoyed the color most of all. I had brown hair but with the slightest hint of red here and there.

I wasn't some bleach blonde tramp like every other girl back home was.

Rose was into Prada and Gucci.

I was perfectly fine with shopping at Target.

Rose wore high heels.

I wore my old and perfectly comfy pair of Chucks that I have owned since the eighth grade.

Rose had posters of Lady Gaga and Bruno Mars posted on her walls while I had pictures of back home hanging around on every space I could manage to fit and a poster of The Killers.

We were total opposites but got along better than most sisters probably did.

"I give up!" I growled, slamming my laptop closed.

The damned thing wasn't responding to anything and I was just becoming more and more agitated. If I played with the piece of crap any longer I might just have chucked it across the room.

Not a good idea for a Lit major who has absolutely no funds for a new laptop.

"You wanna go grab something to eat?" Rose threw down her magazine to beam up at me from where she laid on her bed.

"That sounds great."

"Alrighty, then. What are you in the mood for?"

Rose leapt off her bed to grab the lanyard the RA's had given us when we checked in today. She had already stuck about every key she had in her purse on that thing. It looked like she was the warden to a jail cell with about fifty keys on that one little loop.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "You're from around here. What's good?"

Rose laughed lightly as she slid into a pair of raggedy flip flops that looked totally out of place with the outfit she was wearing. She was covered in labels from head to toe and she decided to wear a pair of Dollar general flip flops? I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do you like Indian food?"

"Indian food?" I asked uneasily. "You mean like Native Americans? I didn't know they had restaurants..."

"Bella," Rosalie laughed loudly and shook her head at me. "Not that type of Indian, stupid."

She was laughing so hard I could see tears brimming her eyes while she wrapped her arms around her stomach and began turning red.

"Oh," I cleared my throat as I felt my cheeks flame up. "S-sorry."

"It's fine," she finally managed to spit out as her giggles died down. "What? You didn't have Indian food back in Kentucky…Mississippi…wherever you came from?"

I rolled my eyes and snickered quietly as I stood up and searched for my old pair of Chucks.

"Louisiana, Rose." I corrected. "I'm from Louisiana."

"Same thing!" Rose waved me off. "It's all fried alligator and possum pie over there…"

Even I had to giggle at that one. Rosalie was right. No matter how bad I wanted it to be false, I grew up in the hickiest of Hicksville's. I grew up in the Bayous, catching minnows with nothing but my hands and running around through town barefoot.

My childhood was great, but as I grew older I knew I didn't want to be stuck in Louisiana forever. So I worked my ass off all throughout high school so I could not only be accepted to some of the best schools in the country but gain a free ride.

I didn't exactly get a completely free ride to NYU, but it was pretty damned close. I only had to pay for books and boarding, which was far better than having to pay the huge amount for an Out of State Transfer Tuition. Sure, I would still have a few student loans to pay off when I got out of college but it would only be a few thousand dollars since I had worked the odd job here and there since I was fourteen. I had saved up enough to cover what I could and was proud to say that I only needed to borrow as little as possible.

"Hey! Don't knock possum pie. My Nana makes an awesome possum pie."

I giggled as I slid laced up my chucks and grabbed my lanyard as well it only had two keys; one for the old Jeep I had purchased in order to replace my old Chevy that I had to leave back home and the other was the key to our dorm.

Rosalie's eyes widened at my joke and I couldn't help but laugh at how gullible she was.

"I was kidding, Rose." I chuckled and made my way out of the dorm, still laughing at her.

"I knew that!" she spat back and gave me a playful shove out of the dorm. I snorted lightly and waited for her to lock the door behind her.

As we walked down the hallway to the elevator I could see things had settled down a lot since I had last stepped out into the hall. When I had first walked into my dorm building, cardboard boxes and people littered the hall so badly that I had to watch almost every step I took or else I would have probably tripped on something and killed myself.

"We still didn't decide." Rose nudged me in the ribs when we reached the elevators.

"What do you mean?" I quirked an eyebrow up at her.

"We didn't decide on what we wanted to eat and I don't know any places around here that serve up possum pie," She giggled, bumping hips with me. "So we need to decide."

"Oh," I mumbled as we walked into the now vacant and open elevator. "Maybe just some really good Chinese?"

I heard my stomach growl audibly at the thought of cabbage filled egg rolls and some steamy beef and broccoli.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Rose nodded her head in full agreement.

"Do you know a place close by?" I asked as we finally reached the lobby level and walked past the gym and den area that was already filled with our peers that had probably already unpacked like Rose and I had.

"Well, it's not close by but the place I'm thinking about is really good and super cheap." Rose said as we headed for the parking lot across the street from our dorm hall.

"That's fine," I sighed, slightly disappointed. I had wanted to explore a little bit of New York before classes started in a few days. I thought it would be cool to walk around but Rose knew New York better than I did and I didn't want to get stuck walking home in the dark in New York. "We can take my Jeep."

Rose smiled in appreciation and opened her mouth to say something when I heard the familiar ring of Bruno Mars's "Grenade" start blare from Rosalie's purse. She dug through her purse quickly as we finally reached my Jeep.

She pulled out her massive iPhone that was covered in tiny, pink, rhinestones and clicked the screen before placing it to her ear.

"Hey you!" Rosalie squealed happily, her smile growing wider and wider by the second as someone on the other line spoke.

I hopped into my Jeep and waited for her to slide in as well in the passenger's side before I turned the ignition on. The Jeep was so old it had a tendency to lurch forward when I started it so I waited just to make sure she didn't get crushed by the massive heap of metal I drove.

"Yeah…no, I'm not…me and my roommate are going out for some Chinese….I don't know…she doesn't even-….fine I'll ask!" Rosalie rolled her eyes in annoyance and she placed her phone against her chest so the person on the other end wouldn't hear her talking to me.

"Bella, I know it was just supposed to be us tonight but would you mind if my cousin tagged along with us? He's never been to New York either and I kind of promised him I'd show him around too." Rose begged, biting her lip to give off the façade of innocence.

"_Him_?" I asked, slightly suspicious.

"Yeah," Rose shrugged but pleaded to me with her eyes. "He's a nice guy, Bella. I swear," she crossed her heart over her heart, making me smile. "Just please let him come, or else I will never hear the end of it from my mother!" I could see her visibly shutter in horror at the thought.

I hadn't known Rosalie for very long but I knew I could trust her. She had even helped me unpack when I had arrived, a little jet lagged and quite grumpy. The least I could do was allow her poor cousin to tag along with us.

He had never been to New York either…maybe we could be friends?

"Sure. That's fine with me." I agreed.

"Thank you, Bella! I owe you one!" she squealed before pressing her phone back to her ear.

"You still there?….Yeah, she said it's totally cool but you better have cash on you!…Alright, alright…pick you up at West Hall Dorms…got it…see you in ten…bye."

I was already pulling out of the parking garage and driving towards the dorm hall I had passed by when I was trying to find my own by the time Rosalie hung up the phone. Rose gave me instructions on which side to pick up her cousin while I drove. After a few minutes of driving around the five story building Rose told me to stop and I did.

And there he was.

The man walking towards my car could not have been Rosalie's brother. He looked more like her twin brother with his shaggy, honey blonde hair hanging in this face, but didn't cover up those crystal blue eyes of his. I don't think anything could hide those beautiful orbs. They would probably glow through anything that dared to conceal them.

The man was tall, probably around six foot three and wore a pair of form fitted Levi's and brown leather jacket on top of a white v-neck and holy shit…a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"Where is he from exactly?" I whispered to Rosalie as she waved to him through the windshield. He smiled back at her with the most perfect white teeth I had ever seen in my life and waved back, not even noticing me.

"My family is originally from Dallas, Texas but when my dad got offered a job as partner at this really great law firm here in New York, we moved out here. Jasper loves Texas but wanted to see why I loved New York so much and landed himself a full ride to NYU." she finished right as he tugged open the door and slid into the back seat.

"Hey Jazzy!" Rose unbuckled her seatbelt so she could twist her whole body over the seat and give her cousin an awkward looking hug.

"Hey there good lookin'." The man's accent sounded fifty times smoother than what I was used to hearing back home. I practically melted at the sound of his voice, as soothing as it was.

"It's so good to see you! I can't believe how…_tall_ you've gotten!" Rose giggled as her cousin chuckled with her.

"Yep. Eatin' will help with that growth spurt you haven't seem to hit yet. Not that you would know anything about _that_." his honey sweet voice teased Rose gently. "Look at how skinny you are! Momma would throw a fit!"

"I know!" Rose snickered and settled back into her seat. "Aunt Clara would probably shove a plate of fried chicken right in my face and force feed me herself if she had the chance." they both laughed loudly.

"And who might this pretty little thang be?" I heard Rosalie's cousin shift in the back seat and turned to see his face practically inches form my own. I jumped slightly but regained my self composer easily.

"Oh! How rude of me!" Rose said giving me a little wink with a mischievous smile beginning to crawl upon her lips. "Jasper Hale, this is my roommate, Isabella Swan. Bella, this is my hillbilly cousin, Jasper." Rose teased and ruffled his beautiful hair lightly.

"It's a pleasure." I held out my hand as Jasper's eyes locked onto mine.

He gently grabbed my hand in his own and placed a light kiss on my knuckles.

"No ma'm. I do believe it's this hillbilly's pleasure." he said gently nudging Rose with his shoulder. I let out a light snort and shook my head.

"Well, us hillbillies do have to stick together," I chuckled, letting my much rougher southern accent pop it's head out for a moment.

Jasper's eyes widened in awe as his lips parted into a wide smile.

"That's right!" Rose slapped her knee. "You're both basically redneck neighbors!"

"Where you from?" Jasper asked me over Rosalie's loud giggles at her own joke.

She thought she was so hilarious.

I shook my head and placed the car into drive and began to drive off campus.

"Louisiana." I finally answered after a minute of contemplation. He looked friendly enough.

Jasper threw his head back in laughter from what I could see in the rearview mirror and shook his head at Rosalie, making his beautiful golden locks sway from side to side against his tanned skin. He was so beautiful that it almost hurt to look at him. He was definitely related to Rose. There was no denying that.

"So _you_ can understand why I can't stand this weather?" Jasper chuckled and tugged at the jacket he was sporting.

To most New Yorker's the weather was pretty warm out for an August afternoon, seventy-five degrees, but to people like Jasper and I, who had lived in heat probably our entire lives, it was like sitting in a freezer.

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie piped up from beside me. She had been texting away on her iPhone. I think she had mentioned a boyfriend back home or something before. "You should have seen her when she walked in to the dorms! She was probably sporting six layers." we all giggled as Rosalie told me to turn on a certain street.

"It's true," I shivered at the lack of layers I had on. "Back home, I'd still be walking around in a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Here, I need to pile on the parkas." I chuckled as I began to ache for the sticky, humid heat that engulfed Louisiana's bayous.

"Goddamn…" I heard Jasper hiss under his breath.

I allowed myself a peek in the rearview mirror for a second when we stopped at another red light. Jasper was leaning back against the seat as his eyes roamed the little bit of my body that was visible from the side of the seat. I felt the blood in my cheeks rise up almost instantly as I clenched onto the wheel so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Ugh!" Rose flung her arms up in frustration. "I would _kill_ for some warm weather!"

Jasper let out a loud belly laugh as I just smirked and shook my head. She had no idea what she was talking about. Sure, heat was better than cold to me, but she wouldn't last one second outside an air conditioned building.

"You would fry quicker than an egg on cement in the middle of July." Jasper scoffed under his breath so quickly that anybody who hadn't grown up around that talk wouldn't have caught it.

I had to roll my eyes at how well I could understand hick and giggled when I saw Rosalie's face twisted up into confusion.

"Take a left here," Rose said still puzzled. "What did you say?" Rose turned her whole body to glare at her cousin.

"He said you wouldn't last a second where we're from." I translated absentmindedly.

I was used to doing that. Whenever I let myself slip and spoke a little bit of hillbilly, I usually needed to translate. I had lived with my Nana most of my life and she was fluent in three languages; English, French and Hillbilly. I had to give her a little bit of credit for my fluency in all three.

"I would too! The last time I visited you in Dallas it was nice and cool outside." Rose smacked Jasper's arm as I pulled up to the restaurant. I had recognized the name from Rosalie's blabbering while we drove around Jasper's dorm building.

"Rosie, you visited us in the middle of December." Jasper spoke slowly. "The only time of year Dallas gets even remotely cold."

"At least you get some cool weather. Back home, we don't even bother wishing for snow. We know that shit isn't ever going to happen." I chuckled darkly after I parked and pulled my body out of the Jeep. Rose and Jasper followed behind, bickering the whole way.

"I can't believe you!" I heard Rose squeal after we had been seated in the rather charming resturant.

The small brick building looked rather dull on the outside, with nothing to garnish the shell but a white, dingy banner with the name of the place written on it in both Chinese and English. On the inside, it was a totally different story.

The walls were painted different hues of oranges and reds with pictures of beautiful hand painted tigers and cherry blossom trees. Chinese lanterns hung along the low roof, making the dimly lit restaurant have a much more romantic glow around us.

"How could you tell Emmet McCarty that I had a crush on him?" Rosalie sounded horrified as her face turned red in fury.

"I told him 'cause it's the truth and he asked about ya!" Jasper shrugged.

"You're so lucky we're in public." Rose growled and clutched the side of the small booth we were sitting at so hard I thought she would break the table into splinters.

"Goddamned redneck asshole…" she whispered under her breath as a small framed woman that looked older than my Nana hobbled over to our table with a large smile and three menus.

"Hello," the elderly woman cooed as she handed us each a menu. "Welcome to Yin Ching Chinese Cuisine. My name is Lena and I will be your server today. What can I get you three to drink?"

The small woman seemed genuinely happy to serve us even though her feet must've been killing her. I had seen her hobbling from table to table since this place was packed with people and she seemed to be one of the only three waitresses here.

"I'll have a sweet tea." Jasper answered first, giving Lena a charming little wink. The poor woman blushed lightly and let out a small giggle.

I guess Jasper does that to every girl he comes into contact with. Make them swoon, I mean.

"I'll have a diet coke, please." I answered with a tight lipped smile.

"Water." Rosalie grumbled, still pissed.

I nudged her in the ribs to try and snap her out of it but she only scowled at me and crossed her arms over her chest to pout. I really wanted to strangle her for killing my fairly good mood buzz.

Lena scribbled down our drinks and smiled before hobbling off to the kitchen.

"Will you chill out already?" I snapped at Rosalie under my breath.

Jasper was texting under the table. I felt a pang of anguish hit me at the thought of him maybe texting a girlfriend back in Dallas, but I shook it off and set my glare back on Rosalie.

"You don't understand, Bella!" Rose protested dramatically.

"What don't I understand? You are being a total buzz kill right now! Get over whatever this is," I waved my finger back and forth between her and her devilishly handsome cousin. "And stop acting like a damned child!"

I could hear Nana's voice in my own as I scolded Rosalie. My entire body shuttered.

"But he-"

The shrill sound of Bruno Mars blared from Rosalie's purse over the soft melodies off of some Broadway Musical soundtrack that the restaurant had playing in the background. She gave up on trying to talk to me and dug through her seemingly bottomless purse until she had it in her hand. She tapped something on the screen before answering.

"Hello?" her voice sounded curious.

Someone on the other line spoke in a deep tone. So deep I could slightly hear the other person from next to Rose. I let my faze to slip towards Jasper for a minute and saw a knowing smirk on his lips. I wonder what that was about.

"Oh! H-hey Emmet!" Rose sounded like she was about to throw up as she nudged me to slide out of the booth so she could get out. She wanted to take the call in private so I let her out before sliding back in.

Jasper sat across from me, a smug smile permanently plastered on his lips.

"Did you…?" I asked Jasper, motioning towards wherever Rosalie had gone off to.

Jasper laughed lightly before nodding his heads and holding his hands up as if in defeat.

"Ya caught me," he chuckled.

I smiled back at him as I spotted a small figure coming towards us; Lena. The small woman set all of our drinks on the table before pulling out a little blue pad.

"Are you ready to order or do you need some more time?" the elderly woman asked an oblivious Jasper.

"Oh I haven't' even-"

"We'll take the service for six," Jasper interjected. "We'll have an order of Princess Prons, two orders of Moo-shoo Pork, an order of beef and broccoli, a Mongolian Beef and an order of fried rice." Jasper's voice was thick with his southern drawl as he spoke, making the names of the food sound even better to me.

I was stunned for a moment, but handed Lena my menu after she managed to scribble down the order. She gave Jasper a wry smile before taking up all the menus and scuttling back to her station in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that," Jasper whispered. I looked up to see him giving me the cutest little apologetic smile. "It's just this place is packed and I had been looking over the menu earlier…"

"It's fine." I smiled at him and took a sip of my drink.

"You'll like what I ordered." Jasper stated reassuringly, taking a gulp of his sweet tea.

I involuntarily licked my lips when I saw his Adams Apple begin to bob up and down when he swallowed. What I wouldn't do to kiss that.

"Well if I don't then there is always the five hundred packages of Ramen Noodles I stored in one of my boxes of crap," I giggled and waved a hand absently.

"Ramen? How stereotypical, broke, college student of you," Jasper chuckled, raising an eyebrow at me.

I took another sip of my coke, trying not to focus too intently on the perfect arch of his brow.

"I am the _epitome_ of broke college students," I snorted.

It was the truth. I had enough money in my bank account to cover groceries and gas for about five months, so I sure as hell was going to stretch that out as much as I could. Even if that meant having the daunting task of choosing what flavor of Ramen I would be eating tomorrow for breakfast.

I'm thinking chicken.

"Really? I wouldn't have noticed with that piece of junk Jeep you got parked outside." we both laughed at that one.

I had gotten that Jeep for a little under two grand, so I took it as soon as I saw it. Sure, it had shitty mileage but I could deal with walking. New York was pretty awesome and the weather, while cold, was still pretty nice during the day. I couldn't complain.

"Well at least it's better than bumming a ride from someone with a piece of junk Jeep." I hissed back playfully.

"Ya got me there, darlin'." Jasper nodded as I ran my finger over the rim over my cup.

"So do you miss it?" I felt the question bubble out of my lips.

"Miss what?"

"Dallas."

"Do you miss Louisiana?"

His question caught me off guard. I honestly didn't know how to respond to that. I had always loved Louisiana but at the same time, living in the part of Louisiana I did meant that most of the time, you were probably never going to get out.

"It's….complicated." I whispered, letting my eyes fall down to the table below me.

"How so?" Jasper's voice sounded sympathetic.

Maybe he knew how bad it was where I cam from. I highly doubt it, though.

"I guess," I took in a deep breath and blew it out before looking back into his eyes with as much seriousness as I could muster.

"I guess I was just ready to leave."

I nodded at my sensible answer but didn't bother to elaborate.

"I was too," Jasper nodded as he took a hesitant sip of his sweet tea.

"I love Dallas but living there my entire life," he shook his head. "It's suffocating. Especially with what my family plans for me to do one day."

I nodded, remembering Rose absently chattering away about how her family back in Dallas was quite wealthy for being in some business or another. I think it was something to do with oil or something.

"What does your family do exactly?" I asked, genuinely intrigued now.

Jaspers lips pressed into a hard line after he let out a loud huff of agitation before he looked up at me with much softer eyes and answered my question.

"My family is one of the leading producers of oil in the nation," my eyes widened in shock. "We also dabble a bit in the agriculture area." Jasper shrugged, leaving me speechless.

"W-wow." I sputtered out, clearing my throat and trying to wrap my mind around what he had just said.

His parents probably make a pretty good chunk of change if they are in the oil business. Jasper didn't look too happy to be sharing this information, though. His face was twisted up in agony as he moved his eyes back to the table.

"So you're going to major in something dealing with economics then? To take over it or something like that, right?" I asked gently.

I didn't want him to feel like he was obliged to answer my questions because I felt like I might be sticking my nose in a place where it wasn't wanted. Uncharted territory.

"No, actually," Jasper swallowed and gave me a shaky laugh. "I'm majoring in culinary arts." he fiddled with the soy sauce jar at the edge of the table.

"You cook?"

"Yep," he nodded, still keeping his eyes down. "My father was always workin' and my momma stayed at home with me and my younger brother so, I spent more time in the kitchen learning how to make _Coco Vaughn _than I did playin' football or rollin' around in the dirt." Jasper chuckled darkly.

"Well that's great," I smiled. "It's awesome that you're doing something you love."

"I think you're the very first person to think that." Jasper's tone was somber as I saw Lena walking towards us from the corner of my eye.

The poor woman was carrying three plates of the food we had ordered on each arm, but did it was ease. She didn't even seem phased when a small child ran across her path. She just kept shuffling her way towards us and set each plate down on the table with three pairs of chopsticks in front of me as well.

"Thanks," I thanked Lena dryly before she scuttled away with one last glance at Jasper who was still staring down at the table.

I needed to get away form this subject and fast. I took a deep breath through my nose to catch the heavenly scents of all the foods before me. They all looked so delicious.

"These look great!" I said examining the dishes a little closer. "Which one do you suggest first?" I clapped.

Jasper smiled up at me, probably appreciating the change of subject and cleared his throat. He reached forward to grab one of the little plates Lena had given us to put our food on and started picking things up with his chopsticks.

"The Moo-shoo is one of my favorites. I don't think I've ever had bad Moo-shoo," Jasper said grabbing for what looked like a translucent egg roll. "Then there is beef and broccoli,"

"You can never go wrong with beef and broccoli." I chuckled.

Jasper gave me a little wink and nodded.

"What else?" I asked as he began to pile on what looked like battered and deep fried shrimp in some kind of darks sauce and chili peppers.

"_These_ are the Princess Prons," Jasper said piling on more of it. "They are probably some of the best looking I've ever had."

Jasper handed me the plate after it became full with all the others, explaining what each one and what some of the ingredients were in the dish. I was practically drooling once I had the plate in front of me.

"You're fucking brilliant," I groaned through a mouth full of Moo-shoo.

All the food he had ordered had to be some of the best food I had ever tasted in my life. Not that I would tell my Nana that.

Jasper laughed, popping a steaming Princess Pron into his mouth.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Hell yeah!" I said swallowing. "I'm thinkin' about buyin' the whole damn joint out of this stuff," I waved my hand over the Mongolian Beef.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you let you're accent really come out."

Jasper's smiled smugly and raised an eyebrow at me. I'm sure my face looked horrified. My accent was more Cajun than southern, but I still had a drawl. It was a much gruffer dialect than his smooth Texas drawl, so I felt a little bit self conscious. I cleared my throat and reset my mind, focusing on drawing back in my normal voice.

"Sorry about that." I apologized and sighed in relief when I heard my much more normal sounding voice come out. I welcomed the sound of normalcy.

"Why to you try so hard to cover it up?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Most people can't understand me, it's so thick."

I scarfed down another Moo-shoo, trying to remember I had to save some for Rose who was still on the freaking phone. I wondered exactly how long it would take that woman to talk to some guy.

"I could understand ya," Jasper locked his glimmering eyes with mine.

"It's ugly, though." I shook my head.

My rough tongue sounded harsh and sloppy compared to his impeccable twang.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at that and folded his hands in front of him, still never letting his gaze leave mine. His lips twitched up into a gentle smile as he looked over me. He was trying so hard not to look amused, but failed miserably.

"I find it quite adorable."

My heart sped up to about a million beats a second when he said that. I could feel the flutters in my stomach as my breath hitched in my throat and from the neck up, heat flamed my skin.

"Well I see the two of you left me scraps," Rosalie's sweet voice rang in my ears as I noticed her practically floating towards us. "Thanks."

Rose plopped down next to me in the booth before grubbing out on the Mongolian Beef.

"You're an asshole by the way," Rose grumbled through a mouth full of food, pointing her chopsticks towards Jasper.

"But thank you for giving him my number." she said a bit more gently.

"Emmet said he's going to be coming to New York during Thanksgiving with his mom, so we are going to go to the Macy's Thanksgiving parade and catch up." Rose said with a dreamy look in her eyes and a goofy grin playing on her lips.

"You're welcome." Jasper gave her a little nod before turning back to me with a wink.

Rose didn't even notice. She was far too engrossed in trying how to figure out eating her food with chopsticks without dropping any of it on herself while she texted with the other.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said leaning in a little so he wouldn't have to talk so loud and catch Rosalie's attention. I leaned forward as well.

"Yeah?"

"I got in pretty late, a few minutes before you guys picked me up to come here, actually and didn't really get the chance to unpack anything." Jasper's eyes flickered between me and Rose, who was getting pissed that she couldn't eat her fried rice with chopsticks.

"Oh," I nodded.

I bit down on the inside of my cheek and looked up at him through my lashes.

I was trying the hardest I could not to smile. I knew what he was trying to do and I knew exactly how I was going to reply. There was no way in hell I could or would deny Jasper.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I was wondering if maybe you'd come over and help me unpack some of my junk."

"Sure," I shrugged casually. "I'm sure me and Rose-"

"No!" Jasper cut me off with a worried look on his face, but composed himself quickly. It was getting harder and harder to try and conceal my amusement.

"If Rose comes she'll just nag me the whole time on why this and that aren't color coordinated or how I need to do this and that," Jasper rolled his beautiful eyes. "I was kind of hoping it could just be us…but if you feel more comfortable with Rose-"

"Okay," I nodded, cutting him off. "That sounds fine."

A huge smile instantly crawled it's way onto Jasper's face as his eyes shone with excitement.

"Can you be there by twelve?" Jasper said pulling out a pen from his jacket and scribbled something down on his napkin before handing it to me.

It had his phone number and dorm number scrawled across the little napkin. His handwriting was almost as bad as mine.

"Twelve is fine with me." I bit my lower lip, trying to hide my smile of pure excitement.

"Great." Jasper nodded as Rose began to bitch about something new.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Second chapter will be up VERY soon! But until then I hope to keep you on your toes. What shall Bella do alone…with Jasper…in his dormapartent! **

**We shall see next time!**

**Reviews are awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's Secret Weapon

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 2. Bella's Secret Weapon  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

**So what do we all think of our strange pair so far? What will we think of them after this chapter? Hmmm? So many questions!**

**Well let us see….**

**WARNING: Some accent's will be coming up and might be strange to read. The way they are written is how they would be heard by someone. **

**I'm going off how I normally hear my own grandfather and mother speak so please don't be too hard on me!(:**

* * *

><p>The walk to Jasper's dorm hall was torture on me. Not only was it freezing cold outside-a very chilly forty five degrees out-but I was so excited I could have peed my pants. I had a great time the previous night with Jasper and after texting him this morning to "Make sure I had the right number" we even talked a little more.<p>

Jasper had explained the whole Emmet/Rosalie love circle situation that had been going on since they were kids.

Apparently Rosalie used to visit Dallas and her family quite frequently and even lived there with her grandmother for a year of high school while her grandmother was ill. Rosalie was the most gorgeous girl in school and Emmet McCarty was the star of the football team. Not to mention very good looking as well.

They fell in love and had a pretty strong thing going that whole year until her grandmother died the following fall and Rose was sent back to live with her parents back in New York.

They were both devastated and tried to make it work for a few months, but the long distance killed them both/ They eventually decided it would be a mutual thing to cut the ties between them, no matter how bad it hurt and try to move on.

Obviously, being apart didn't last too long.

I had asked Rose about it, where she filled in some of the gaps.

"He never treated me like an alien," Rose explained as we got ready for bed. "I was so used to living in New York and I dressed different, walked different….I even had a slight accent. Everyone thought I was so weird."

"They thought you were weird?" I was baffled as I motioned towards her impeccable body. "But you're…_you_."

There wasn't really any other way to put it.

Rosalie was just as gorgeous on the inside as she was on the inside. She was flawless, caring, beautiful and a great friend. I had only known her a few hours and I already grew to love her. It was almost as if we had know each other forever.

"Yeah, well it was just so different there than it was here in New York," Rose sighed heavily and crawled into bed. "It was really hard for me at first…but then I met this guy," I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"His name's Emmet right?" I whispered from underneath my own covers.

"Uh huh. He was my biology partner. I had always sucked at science and Emmet was just as lost in that department as I was….so we would scribbled on notebook paper together and write notes during lectures." we both giggled at the incredibly cute memory.

"At first I had been so homesick but….when Emmet came along, it was like no matter where I went; no matter how far from family or friends I was….I would always be home with him."

We both wound up crying our eyes out to the story and then wound up curled up in my bed, giggling over virginity stories.

Emmet was Rosalie's first. She said it was perfect and romantic and blah, blah, blah…

I told her my horrific, virginity incident and she just laughed her ass off.

What a great friend.

We both passed out somewhere around two in the morning and woke up around ten, still groggy and utterly spent from Chinese food and silly stories. While I was getting dressed Rosalie didn't really seem to notice.

She was too engrossed in texting Emmet, with this huge, goofy grin plastered all over her face.

She noticed when I started piling my secret weapon I would use to win over Jasper into the reusable HEB bag I had brought with me from back home. Rosalie realized I had actually put some effort into my appearance-not very much, but enough to make me look better than I did last night-and started shooting off questions.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked as I check myself out in the mirror we had on our closet that we shared.

I hadn't chosen anything too brazen to wear over to Jasper's; I had on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans that were loose enough to sit and move in, a white, v-neck long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket and a red and white checkered scarf Rose had said would bring out the red in my hair.

I had to leave my Chucks on, though. Those would always stay.

I hadn't applied much makeup at all. I applied some mascara, a little bit of eyeliner and a bit of foundation just to make the bags under my eyes look less apparent.

Since it was so windy outside I had opted to pull my hair up. I simply twisted my bangs off to the side and pinned them with a bobby pin so I could actually see where I was walking and then pulled the rest of my hair up into a messy bun.

I didn't look overly dressed, but at the same time you could tell I tried. Unlike last night.

I flinched at how horrible I must've looked to Jasper. I don't think I had even ran my fingers through the rat's nest called my hair before I had met him.

I gave myself a little slack, though, since I didn't exactly know I was going to be meeting the hottest man on the face of the fucking planet!

"Oh," I giggled nervously. "I-I, uh, I'm going down to a friend's dorm. She asked me to help her unpack. She was too tired to do anything last night so she texted em this morning and just…asked." I nodded, hoping she would believe me.

She didn't.

"Mhmm," Rose's eyes looked me up and down. "What's her name?"

She got me there.

I spat out the first name I could think of.

"Jessica," I said after a moment of hesitation. "Her name is Jessica Stanley."

"What dorm is she in?" Rose was starting to believe it, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure yet. "I mean, just incase I need you or something." she tried to sound sensible but I knew better.

"She lives in the same dorms as Jasper," I nodded, trying to be a little bit truthful as to where my whereabouts would be.

If she did need me, she would-at least-know the right place to go.

Rose didn't seem phased by response and just nodded before giving me a small hug and a happy grin.

"I'll be out shopping for the rest of the day," she pulled out a platinum Amex to flash it in my face, making my jaw drop. "If you need me, text me okay?"

I nodded before she kissed my cheek and waltzed out of the place in nothing but a sweatshirt, jeans, a rather expensive looking purse slung over her shoulder and a pair of those hideous boots with the fur on the inside.

I let out a loud breath of relief after she was gone and gathered my small, leather messenger bag that had my keys and secret weapon inside of it on my arm and headed out into the freezing cold temperatures.

Now, it was almost twelve o'clock and I was almost to Jasper's dorm. For a minute I considered sprinting the last fifty yards I needed to get to the probably warm building, but decided against it.

Knowing me I would find a way to fall and break something, leaving Jasper stood up and me heartbroken.

I trudged my way up the cement towards the large, brick building and trotted my way up the stairs as quickly as I could manage before ripping open the lobby door and flinging myself into the lovely and inviting heat the room offered.

I signed in at the front desk after flashing my student I.D and pulled out the napkin Jasper had given me last night with his dorm number on it from my bag.

_W518_.

After what felt like the longest elevator ride of my life I walked down Jasper's hall, seeing absolutely no people out. It was almost the total opposite of mine and Rose's dorm hall.

We constantly had people chattering outside in the hall, walking in and out. We had to sleep with Rose's iDeck on just to drone out some of the noise.

I checked each door number carefully, counting it off as I made my way to his door.

_W514_

_W516_

_W518..._

I hesitated at his door, holding my hand out to knock when the door flew open.

"Hey there, darlin'." Jasper's sweet southern twang greeted me.

Jasper stood before me, hair a total mess but utterly adorable, eyes bright with excitement and wearing a pair of tattered looking jeans, a pair of socks and an NYU tee shirt. His smile reached from ear to ear as he held the door open for me.

"Hey," I smiled up at him brightly as he ushered me into his room.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was the fact that…he was literally not unpacked at all. His dorm wasn't as small as Rosalie's and mine and he had told me he didn't have a room mate, so I knew he would have a ton of space, but this was insane.

Jasper's kitchen alone was about double the size of Rosalie's and my own sleeping area. He had a den area, Rose and I didn't. He had two bathrooms and two bedrooms, which he apparently didn't use.

That all made me quite surprised, yes. What really shocked me was the boxes piled everywhere.

Box on top of box, on top of box lined every wall. The kitchen and den were completely bare. Not even so much as a coffee mug was out. I hoped that he had at least thrown a pillow and blanket down on his bed to sleep.

"Wow," I chuckled as Jasper closed the door behind him. "You weren't kidding when you said you hadn't unpacked anything."

"Yeah," Jasper snorted and ran a hand through his bed head hair. I wanted it to be my hands in those tangled locks instead of his. "I was really tired last night."

I felt my face fall.

Was that the reason I was here? The actual reason I mean? Maybe he really didn't-

"I'm so glad you came," I was caught off guard not only by his words but by his swift motions in wrapping his strong arms around me.

My body tensed up for a split second, but immediately wrapped my arms around his torso to hug him back. His body radiated a very welcomed warmth, making it impossible not to hold him. Not that I wouldn't anyways.

"I brought you somethin'." I heard a bit of my accent came out, relishing the feeling of not having to hold back.

Jasper pulled back to give me a knowing smirk.

Jasper thought my accent was adorable. I thought it was rough and terribly hard to understand, since I could speak French so well that my Cajun accent was as strong as my Nana's. If I really let my accent slip and started talking the way I did back home, he wouldn't be able to understand a word I spoke.

"Oh really?" his voice sounded suspicious.

I leaned back to see if he would let me out of his grasp with no avail. Not that I cared in the slightest. I simply leaned against his hold on me as I rummaged through my messenger bag and pulled out my secret weapon.

I opened the HEB bag for him to see, making a smile crawl up on his lips.

"You brought me twenty packages of Ramen Noodles?"

I giggled at how wide Jasper's eyes got when he gently took the bag out of my hands to rifle through the flavors I had set in there.

"Yep," I nodded goofily. "I put two of each flavor I had." I reached up on my tip toes to point to the two spicy chicken flavors in there.

Jasper chuckled in awe before setting the bag down at his feet and lifting me into another warm hug, spinning me a couple of times while we both laughed together. Once our laughter died down, Jasper sat be back on my feet.

When I looked up, Jasper's blue eyes glowed with excitement as I tilted my head up to smile up at him.

"Bella, I-"

"Should we-"

Our voices both collided with each other's as we spoke.

"You go first." I whispered, feeling the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter.

His lips were so close.

"No m'am. I'm sorry," Jasper smirked. "Ladies always go first."

Always the gentleman.

His arms tightened around my waist again as I stood there, trying to understand what was going on and if I should take things into my own goddamned hands.

"I just wanted to know if we should get started on those boxes," I pointed to one of the smaller stacks near the couch. "You seem to have quite a lot of things."

Jasper smiled down at me, disappointed but still happy. His arms untangled themselves from my body and I felt my face fall as he turned to fiddle with something on his breakfast counter that stuck out in between the kitchen and living room.

I heard a soft click between our silence and soon, the familiar tunes of sorrow filled country droned on through the apartment. I knew the song and easily hummed along as the lyrics began to fill my ears.

"You know this song?" Jasper's face looked stunned.

"Ju know who ja takin' ta?" I chuckled and pointed to myself.

I really laid that one on thick. I practically smacked myself for letting my native tongue slip so profoundly. Jasper's eyes lit up in surprise as he stood against the counter in shock.

"What in the hell is that kinda accent?" Jasper chuckled.

I felt my scalp prickle as my face burned a shade of crimson. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and swayed from foot to foot.

"I tald ju ma accent's bawd." it felt incredible to finally let myself talk the way I had my whole life.

It felt like finally letting out a cough after holding one in for a long time. I cherished the feeling and promised myself to go back so he could understand me better. The only thing was, was that Jasper didn't look one bit confused. He just looked stunned.

That made _me_ confused.

"Naw," Jasper shook his head. "It ain't bad, Bella. It's just thick." he said with a warm smile. He looked sincere as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," I cleared my throat and grimaced at the sensation of my forced voice. "I shouldn't have let it slip." I shook my head.

"You're from Louisiana, right?" Jasper walked towards me slowly.

"Yeah," I sighed in frustration.

"What are ya?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like," Jasper gave me an apologetic smile. "What's your…ethnic background?" he sounded unsure of his words.

I gave him a small smile.

"My Grandmother is French," I smiled at the thought of my Nana telling old stories of her life back in Angers, France. It was more of a country town when she lived there, but since she came to the states it had turned into a rather large city. Almost as big as Paris. "She raised me so I got the accent from her. Hers is thicker than mine."

I nodded, knowing it was true. You could hardly ever understand Nana when she spoke if you were a Yakker.

"You're Cajun, then?" Jasper's voice was incredulous.

"Yeah," my entire body was probably red by now.

I stared down at my shoes, forcing myself not to look at Jasper's probably baffled face. The silence was killing me.

"They have the best food," Jasper groaned so loudly it made me giggle.

"You don't think it's weird?" I said so low I didn't think he would hear.

"Why would it be weird?"

"I don't know. People just always do," I shrugged with a frown. "When people hear me talk in my regular voice they think I like came from Mars or something. Back home it's normal but anywhere else it's just…not known, I guess."

"Bella," Jasper's voice was reassuring as I looked up to see a beautiful smile on his face. "Most people think I'm just some hick from Texas. That all I do is spit into a pot, chew on hay and wear ten gallon hats," he laughed as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world.

I had to admit it was pretty ridiculous. Jasper could pass for a New Yorker any day. He fit in better than I ever would.

"Just because people think certain things doesn't make them right…or smart." Jasper chuckled as he closed the distance between us and crushed me against his chest.

"I want you to feel comfortable enough with me to just be yourself. Forcin' yourself to be somethin' you ain't is way too hard. It takes too much energy." he pressed his cheek against the top of my head as I settled my cheek against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You won't understand me." I scoffed.

"Just be you, Bella."

Just be me.

Embrace who I am.

I've heard it all before.

This time it didn't sound so cliché. It was Jasper. He liked me exactly for me and everything that I was going to be now.

…

22 boxes.

That was the exact number of boxes that Jasper had brought full of crap.

And I do mean crap.

The first few boxes we had opened after our whole little speech over allowing myself to open up, were full of books, kitchen stuff, clothes and food. I understood that. That was probably about ten boxes just for those few things.

The next few boxes were filled with sheets, pillows, posters, toiletries….things that he would also need. While he set his shower up I helped stuffing his clothes away. He didn't seem too particular about where all his stuff was put so I just told him I'd organize his stuff like mine was. Jeans in drawers, shirts and jackets in closet.

I left the underwear to him.

We sorted through the kitchen stuff together, where I let my accent come out little by little.

"Propa speekin' in da bayous ain't very common down der."

"At all?"

"Well der's some," I nodded as we wiped down some of the mugs Jasper had brought with silly little sayings on them like "_Everything's BIGGER in TEXAS_!" and "_Don't Mess With Texas_!".

My favorite was "_All my exes live in Texas…and one of them bought me this mug_!". It was strange that his ex would buy him a mug, but I thought it was adorable.

"The uppa class citizens of places like New Orleans. Dey usually have betta accents. Not as harsh." I sighed.

In reality, the poorer you got, the thicker the accents. I didn't understand how it worked but that's just usually how it was. I shook my head at how every time I would go to Mardis Gras with my friends in high school and people from _New Orleans _would still stare at me strange for my accent.

"I guess it's the same for Dallas," he nodded and popped the cork off the bottle with his thumb. Another indication of how cheap the wine was. "The deeper you go in, the deeper the accent."

"Ja accent ain't much on da thin side." I snorted as Jasper handed me a mug.

His face fell, but plastered a smile on his face quickly. It happened so fast I may not have noticed it at all if I weren't paying attention. But I was.

We walked over to the still bare living room area and sat down on the thick, brown carpet, Indian style.

"It is for the people of Dallas." he shrugged and took a gulp of the foul smelling wine he probably did buy from a drug store. "Most people who live in Texas don't really believe I'm from there, sometimes."

"Ha!" I laughed loudly and set the mug of wine I refused to drink on the floor to lean back on my elbows. "People back in Louisiana wouldn' doubt I'm from da boyous." I shook my head.

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious to mos' people." I pointed to my mouth.

"I hardly even notice." Jasper's voice was serious as his gaze locked onto mine.

He wasn't lying. Everything about this man scream genuine and he wasn't making me doubt any time soon.

I cleared my throat when I felt a rush of heat cover my face. I grabbed for the mug full of cheap wine and took a deep swig before looking down at the porcelain mug in my lap and listened to a familiar tune playing softly in the background.

"I used to love this song…" the words had just bubbled up to my lips involuntarily as I began to hum to the words under my breath.

"Used to?" I heard Jasper sit up like I was.

I chuckled and looked up to see his beautiful teeth beaming back at me.

"I still love this song." I listened to the words.

"In that case," Jasper rose up to stand quickly. He held out a hand with a gentle smile. "May I have this dance?"

I sat there for a good ten seconds, just gaping up at him, mouth wide open and gripping the mug in my hands.

"S-sure," I cleared my throat and slid my hand into his after setting the mug back on the floor.

Jasper easily pulled me up, flush against him. One hand went down to my waist, while the other held mine in his.

His hands were much larger than mine but not excessively so. They were warm and soft but I could still feel scars and calluses beneath my own. His hand fit mine like a piece of a missing puzzle.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes, a holey pair of jeans. She looks great in cheap sunglasses, she looks great in anything. She's I want a piece of chocolate, take me to a movie. She's I can't find a thing to wear, now and then she's moody,_

Jasper made us sway gently to the slow rhythm of the song as his eyes roamed my face. I could feel out feet moving easily together. I was stunned at how graceful I felt dancing with Jasper, here in the middle of his practically empty living room with mugs filled with cheap wine littering the floor.

With Jasper I felt everything I knew I wasn't. Under his gaze I felt beautiful. Right there and then, in his living room, I felt graceful; even though I couldn't dance without breaking something in my body. In his arms…I felt home.

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof with her brown hair a-blowin. She's a soft place to land and a good feeling knowing. She's a warm conversation that I wouldn't miss for nothing. She's a fighter when she's mad and she's a lover when she's loving,_

I leaned forward to press my cheek against jasper's chest, completely content with my surroundings. It didn't take long for Jasper to follow. I felt him lean down to press his cheek against my head.

One hand gently grasped me closer against him as we continued to sway, while his hand that had once held mine began to rome through my wavy locks. I had taken my hair out of it's bun while we had been working and instantly thanked myself for doing so.

His hands felt wonderful.

_And she's everything I ever wanted, and everything I need. I talk about her, I go on and on and on because she's everything to me,_

_She's a Saturday out on the town and a church girl on Sunday. She's a cross around her neck and a cuss word 'cause its Monday. She's a bubble bath and candles, baby come and kiss me. She's a one glass of wine and she's feeling kinda tipsy,_

Jasper pulled back a little to spin me lightly before pulling me back almost instantly, making me laugh loudly and shake my head. Jasper just stared back down at me, eyes bright with joy as we began to shuffle our feet a bit instead of just swaying.

_She's the giver I wish I could be, and the stealer of the covers. She's a picture in my wallet and my unborn children's mother,_I just smiled up at Jasper as we continued to move around the much larger living room than my own. I leaned my cheek back against his chest, feeling even better there with his arms wrapped around me than I had in years.

"_She's the hand that I'm holding when I'm on my knees and praying. She's the answer to my prayer and she's the song that I'm playing." _Jasper's voice rang softly in my ears as he leaned down to sing to me.

The vibrations in his chest mixed with his beautiful voice and heartbeat made me want to fall asleep right there, I was so comfortable, but something inside me told me not to. I looked up at him as he continued to sing the chorus, my eyes wide.

"_She's the voice I love to hear someday when I'm ninety. She's that wooden rocking chair I want rocking right beside me. Everyday that passes, I only love her more. Yeah, she's the one…that I'd lay down my own life for_," his voice was low and in perfect harmony with the song as he pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

We were both leaning in unconsciously but I didn't mind. I knew I wanted to kiss this man. Badly.

Our faces were only centimeters away as the song began to drift off when I heard it.

My phone blared Rosalie's ring tone loudly throughout the whole apartment, making me jump. Jasper didn't even seem to notice. I pulled out of Jasper's hold reluctantly and sprinted to the kitchen counter where I had left my bag earlier to dig for my phone.

As soon as I had my stupid phone in my hand I fumbled to press the talk button and held it up to my ear.

"H-hello?" I stuttered, looking back to glance at Jasper.

His back was turned to me, picking up the mugs from the floor so I couldn't see his face.

"Wha…? Who the hell is this!" Rosalie's sharp tone snapped form the other end of the phone.

I was confused for a moment, not understanding what she meant but cleared my throat when I realized I hadn't switched back to speaking in my 'normal' accent.

"I-it's me, Rose. Sorry. I had something in my throat." I nodded at myself, thinking my explanation was pretty reasonable.

"Oh," her tone softened. "No, it's okay."

"What's up?" I strained my voice to sound casual as Jasper turned to face me, his expression flat and cold as stone.

He flew past me, shoving the mugs into the sink before fleeing somewhere down the hall where his bedroom was. I figured he was went into his room when I heard a door close in that direction.

I bit my lip and let a deep breath out through my nose. I had completely fucked up.

"Nothing much." her tone didn't match up with her words. "I just got back from the mall and I was wondering if maybe you and your friend maybe wanted to maybe go out and get some grub?"

She was on to me.

"Really?" I faked enthusiasm, but it sounded pretty convincing.

"Totally! I'll drive this time!" Rose was doing a pretty great job hiding her knowing tone so I just went along with it.

"Well, Jess just stepped out like half an hour ago to go meet up with her boyfriend and his parent's here in the city to catch up," I was stunned at how convincing both my tone and lie were. "She was walking me out when I bumped into Jasper and we've been here at his place talking for a while."

"Okay," Rose pretended to buy the lie, even though to anyone else who wasn't Rose, it would have not sounded like a lie at all-if I do say so myself. "Well then ask that bum if he want's to go out and get something to eat because I'm almost there and starving!" she sung the last word happily.

I tried to hold in a gasp when Jasper walked back into the room…with _no shirt _on.

He was carrying his NYU tee in his hands as he walked over to the sink and turned it on as he began to scrub at it. His face was still hard as he walked past me and didn't even bother to acknowledge my presence.

"What do you feel like?" Rose blabbered through the phone about some awesome place called S'Mac that only sold macaroni and cheese in downtown Manhattan but there were like a million different kinds and blah, blah, blah.

I turned into the kitchen and held the phone slightly away from my ear.

"That sounds great Rose," I said robotically as I stood a few feet behind Jasper. He was scrubbing pretty hard at something on his tee shirt. "We'll be down in ten."

I snapped my phone shut before she could protest and walked up behind Jasper. I looked over his shoulder to see he had gotten a pretty big blob of the cheap red wine on his grey, cotton tee shirt and was scrubbing at it with dish soap. I couldn't help but giggle.

He didn't even flinch at me being so close.

"You know," I cleared my throat so he wouldn't jump at my voice. "You're usually supposed to use-"

I was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing down onto mine. Water and suds splashed all over the both of us as Jasper's lips attacked mine with a passion I had never felt before.

I couldn't stop myself as my hands lifted up to roam over his perfectly sculpted chest. I ran my finger's over his pecks and down his sides before scraping my nails lightly over his deeply cut six pack, earning a deep and throaty moan from Jasper.

Jasper nipped at my lower lip, begging for entrance and I willingly complied. Jasper tasted sweet; he tasted like cheap wine, honey and brown sugar. I let out an embarrassing moan, only spurring on Jasper even more.

His hands easily slid under my ass and lifted me up onto the low counter and shoved my knees apart so he could stand between them.

I pulled away from his lips for a moment to take a much needed gasp of air, but Jasper just kept going. His lips latched onto my neck and began sending butterfly kisses all down both sides of my neck and then my collar bone.

"Jasper, Rose is-"

He cut my low voice off with his lips again before pulling away to stare at me, hands on my hips and in my hair.

"You changed your voice back," his tone was serious. His eyes looked down at me, sad and I couldn't help but look down. His hands gently forced my head back up to look at him. "Why?"

I let my eyes roam over his bare chest, letting my gaze settle on a large gash on his left peck covered by a dark tattoo. The tattoo was of a very simple, black cross that went straight down in the same direction his scar went.

It looked like someone had taken a swipe at him. My fingers traced lightly over both the tattoo and then the scar.

"How did you get this?" the wound was so deep my fingers practically dipped in and out of his flesh when I traced it back and forth.

"Bella," Jasper's voice scolded lightly, but I could hear the sweetness in his tone as he looked down at me.

"She didn't recognize my voice…" I whispered, feeling my lower lips quiver lightly. I sucked it in between my teeth and cleared the lump in my throat softly.

My best friend of all of two days didn't recognize my voice. So what? It was the disappointment in Jasper's eyes that made the tears want to erupt.

Jasper let out a soft sigh, pulling my lip out gently from between my teeth with his thumb and planted a sweet but short kiss on mine. He pulled back and gave me a half heart smile before pulling me against him.

"Oh Bella," Jasper sighed in exasperation. "Everything about you is so perfect and yet-"

"JASPER HALE OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Rosalie's shrill voice could have woken the dead and she banged on the door. From the sound of it she was probably kicking it, not knocking.

"Hold your damned horses!" Jasper turned so he woudle\n't scream in my face and helped me down off the counter.

"Pretend to be scrubbing the wine outta my shirt so she won't think we were, um…"

"Just doing what we were just doing?" I giggled and turned to do as he said.

He knew just as well as I did that if Rosalie found out that we were together that she would bug out, so he didn't hesitate to aide me in my web of lies.

"You must be the most beautiful mind reader on the face of this planet, darlin'." Jasper smirked and kissed my forehead lightly.

I giggled and shook my head at how incredibly cute he was.

"JASPER!" Rosalie growled from behind the front door.

"I'm comin'! Jesus woman don't dent that door, 'cuz I ain't payin' for it to be fixed!" he yelled back and gave my waist a gentle squeeze before walking off to open the door for Rosalie.

Rose stomped in seething. Her hands were balled up into tiny fists at her sides as she scowled up at her cousin who simply cocked an eyebrow up at her, daring her to start something. I just patented to scrub. Hard.

"You left me out there in that freezing cold air for _twenty _minutes!" Rosalie growled.

"Sorry." Jasper shrugged as he closed the door Rose hadn't bothered to.

"What in HELL were you two doing up here that you forgot to come and get me?" Rose turned to me now, letting all her anger vent towards my quiet little area near the sink now.

I lifted Jasper's wet tee shirt slightly out of the sink to show her proof.

"J-Jasper spilt s-s-some-"

"It's none of your damned business, is what happened." Jasper cut me off.

"I called Bella and she said you'd both be down stairs in ten minutes!" Rose screeched, this time directed towards Jasper again.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief that I wasn't her target any longer. Jasper didn't even seem phased under her harsh glare.

"We had an issue," Jasper's tone was flat but calm. "I'm sorry we kept you waiting." he shrugged again and walked towards the kitchen to give me a playful wink once his back was turned to Rosalie.

Rose scowled and stomped behind her cousin until she reached me while Jasper reached into the fridge to grab a beer. I scrunched my nose up at the disgusting smell of it once it was popped open but reverted my attention towards Rose.

"What. Happened?" Rosalie's sharp tone made me jump, causing the water in the sink form the tee shirt to splash both Rosalie and I.

Jasper let out a loud laugh as Rosalie gaped down at her now soaked red blouse she had probably changed into earlier for dinner.

"That's whatcha get for actin' so damned bitchy!" Jasper laughed and took a swig of the foul smelling drink in his hand and handed me a roll of paper towels from on top of the fridge.

"Could you put on a damn shirt!" spat back pathetically, dabbing at the silky material I had probably ruined.

I did the same with my much cheaper white, cotton, v-neck.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his cousin and walked back towards his room to get changed. He reappeared in a pair of dark washed jeans, a black v-neck long-sleeved and a grey wool jacket with large black buttons on it before Rose could start her interrogation on me.

With Rosalie's back still to him, Jasper gave me a gentle smile before sending another wink my way and rolling his eyes at Rose.

"Let's just go to dinner. It's fucking freezing outside and I'm hungry!" Rosalie grumbled and threw the pathetic paper towel down into the nearest trashcan.

"I thought you could tough any cold," Jasper chuckled as he slid his feet into some black cowboy boots that made me want to moan. "Some city slicker you are."

"I can tough the cold!" Rose snapped back. "But it's almost nine o' clock and it dropped down to the negatives when the sun went down." she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"W-what?" I sputtered. "It's almost nine?"

When had jasper and I lost track of time. It hadn't seemed more than a couple of hours we had been here…not almost nine.

"Yeah well can we just go eat already? I'm starving!" Rose huffed loudly as I shrugged into my jacket I had left on the sofa and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Let's go." Jasper smiled at me as Rose stormed out of the apartment way before us.

As Rosalie grumbled to herself a few yards away, her back still to us, I felt Jasper's hand reach for mine until our fingers were interlocked; warm and fitting each other's perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little fluff for the cutest couple ever! Sorry to all those who only like canon pairing but just so you know…I like Edward too! Just not in this story! Haha!<strong>

**If any of you are wondering, Bella is French Cajun which makes her accent very thick because it's a mixture of a Louisiana accent and a French accent. The way you see it when she is speaking it is how Bella or anyone else would probably hear it. It's also VERY watered down compared to what I've grown up around, so I hope you all can understand it. **

**My grandfather and mother are Cajun and have very thick accents since they are from the bayous in Louisiana but I was born and raised in south Texas so how they both speak is very realistic. It isn't very far from the truth at all. **

**If anyone ever needs translation on what Bella might be saying please don't hesitate to ask. I'll add a translation thing on the author's note each time she uses it. In the future there will also be some Cajun/French terms and words you may or may not know or be familiar with so I will also translate those.**

**Okay…I'll shut up now! Haha!**

**Thank you all for reading. Next update. A few days or so. **

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 Poppin' A Lot

**Lagniappe **

**Chapter 3. Poppin' A Lot  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

**WARNING: Some seriously H-O-T Lemons and minor accent usage. **

**Nothin' y'all can't handle!:D **

**Thank all of you lovely readers for your…magnificent reviews. I enjoy them thoroughly!**

**I may not have mentioned this before but this is kind of a…spur of the moment sorry so please excuse mistakes!**

**This is not beta'd. I'm sorry!**

**Reviews are awesome(:**

* * *

><p>"I'm sick and tired of eating out!" I groaned as I lay on my back and threw my arm over my eyes. I was laid out spread eagle on my twin sized bed, books and papers scattering the intricate quilt that covered the mattress below me.<p>

It had been four days since my visit to Jasper's place and classes had started since then so we hadn't really had time to talk or visit each other. I had seen him a couple of times in the courtyard but each time I had been with Rose or darting to class in a hurry, so I was growing a bit anxious.

"Why? It's better than sitting around and eating three cups of Ramen everyday!" Rose argued. "Besides, this place is awesome and totally under budget!"

She threw a pamphlet that was basically a miniature menu of everything this Italian restaurant served. The entire piece of paper was filled with tiny script telling you what the dish was and what was in it.

I just threw the stupid thing aside with the arm that wasn't covering my eyes and rolled onto my stomach. My sudden change in position caused a couple of books to fall off the bed but I didn't care. My brain had turned into mush after all my studying for some quiz I had the next morning.

"Rose," I muttered into my quilt that smelled like Nana's homemade buttermilk biscuits. It made my mouth water.

"We've been eating out every night since I got to New York. I don't exactly feel like eating anymore food that has a name I can't even pronounce!" I grumbled and pulled a pillow down to cradle it against my body, trying to get comfortable.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Rose huffed and plopped down on my bed beside me, sending even more books flying to the floor.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

Rose let out another loud sigh and flopped her body onto my side. I turned my head to stare at her through one open eye to see her face looking at mine in confusion. She was letting the gears in her head turn. That's when the light turned on.

"I got it!" Rose's voice was shrill as she jumped off my bed and darted across the room to pull her phone off the charger.

I shook my head and moaned as if in agony.

"I don't want take out either!"

Rose rolled her eyes and tapped the screen of her iPhone before pressing it to her ear. I heard the loud ring through our silent room before someone picked up. Rose turned her back to me as she spoke.

"Hey, are you busy?….okay that was a total lie!….I was wondering if maybe you were cooking yourself something for dinner?" her voice feigned innocence. I was wondering who she was talking to. "Well I was just wondering…okay! Okay! Bella is tired of eating out and-….be there in ten?…okay. See you there."

Rose tapped her screen once again to hang up on the person and turned to look at me with a smug smile on her lips.

"Get dressed." Rose commanded and threw a pair of jeans at me from off the floor.

I had been in my pajamas while studying and I was honestly confused at what was going on so I just did as she said and changed quickly. Rose was doing the same, the smug smile still on her lips. What was going on?

"Where are we going?" I asked, pulling my messy hair up into a ponytail.

"Just hurry up!" Rose scolded since she was already ready to go with the keys to her BMW in hand and designer brand purse slung over her shoulder.

I shook my head in annoyance and slid my feet into my Chucks, not even bothering to lace them up. Sure, I was putting my self at a high risk of tripping over the laces but I was far too lazy to bend down and tie them.

"Ready." I said throwing on my grey zip up hoodie over my plaid long-sleeved button up.

I knew I would regret dressing so lightly since it was already dark out and probably in the low thirties by now but Rose had her keys in her hand, which meant she would be driving us to wherever we were going. I grabbed my messenger bag that held my cell phone and wallet before tumbling my way out of the dorm.

After making our way through the frigid cold air that Rosalie didn't even seem to flinch at, Rosalie and I trudged our way through the thin layer of snow to her car. She had some magical button on her car keys that turned on the car before you even put the key in for five minutes and turned on the heat so when we got in the air surrounding us was toasty warm.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" I begged and snapped on my seatbelt.

"Just hold on!" Rose giggled and pulled out of the parking garage a bit too quickly.

I groaned under my breath and leaned back into my seat. As Rose sped her way through the light flurries of snow falling around us I started to recognize the path she was driving down. We were heading towards Jasper's place.

"We're going to Jasper's?" I screeched in horror.

I hadn't put any make up on I had just been rolling around on my bed, my shirt was wrinkled and I the jeans Rose had given me to wear were dirtied with grass stains on the hem. I fumbled with the passenger's side mirror and tried to asses the damage as rose laughed at me.

"Yeah," she eyed me suspiciously as she parked. "Didn't you say you didn't want to eat anymore weird food?"

"Yes, but why are we at Jaspers."

"Didn't Jasper tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I was tugging and pulling at the tangles in my ponytail to try and make it look sensible.

Had I even brushed my teeth today?

I groaned in horror.

"Jasper is studying to be a chef," Rose pulled the keys out of the ignition and I reluctantly shoved the mirror back in place before steeping out of the car.

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "Jasper did mention something about that when I saw him last time."

I shuddered at a freezing gust of air that struck Rosalie and I causing my legs to push me even faster towards the building. I sighed in relief when we made it into the lobby of Jasper's Dorm hall and signed in.

The whole elevator ride up to Jasper's room I was fidgeting. I was trying to make my shirt look a little less wrinkled than it was, I was scooping out eye boogers with my pinky and trying my hardest not to scratch Rosalie's eyes out for not telling me.

Of course if I did that she would wonder why and know about my slight obsession with Jasper.

_Slight_.

Ha!

Yeah right.

Rose had to knock on Jasper's door when I couldn't even move, I was so nervous. We waited for a few seconds before we heard the light padding of Jasper's feet hitting the plastic wood floors in his room and opened the door.

"Hey!" Jasper's smile was directed towards me and Rose noticed almost instantly.

"Hello…" Rose quirked a suspicious brow at us both.

I beamed up at Jasper and rocked on my heels as he ushered us in. He was wearing a fitted white tee shirt and some comfy looking jeans while his feet were bare.

As soon as I stepped into the dorm I could smell the familiar scents of home. I spun around on my heels to see Jasper smirking smugly towards me as he closed the door and Rose went into the restroom to take a call.

"You didn't."

"I did." Jasper chuckled.

Before we could take another breath I dropped my messenger bag on the sofa and darted into the kitchen where the heavenly scent of Boudin Gumbo, skillet cornbread, Étouffée with crawfish and charbroiled catfish hung in the air.

They were all scents I was very familiar with and had grown up around. I didn't know how Jasper had found the recipes for them but I was glad he did. I could practically feel the tears about to pour when I heard Jasper enter behind me.

"When Rose said you were kind of homesick I though that maybe-"

Before he could even say another word I attacked him. I practically jumped across the kitchen to wrap my arms around his neck and crush my lips to his. I let the tears flow freely after that.

Jasper was stiff under me for a moment but quickly began to respond. Jasper's warm arms wrapped around my waist as his lips finally moved against mine. The kiss was simple yet hungry for a moment but quickly turned into something more.

Jaspers tongue traced my lower lips as I allowed him access and nipped at his lips. Jasper tugged my body closer to his as I let out a low groan of pleasure. Before I let anything else happen I pulled away to catch my breath.

"T-thank you," I whimpered through a light sob. "Thank you so much."

"Oh Bella," Jasper whispered and thumbed away my tears on my cheek. "Anytime…" I felt his warm lips pressed against my forehead.

I sighed deeply and pulled away before Rosalie could walk in on us and turned back around to look at all the pots and pans scattered across the old fashioned gas oven. The large stock pot on top of the largest flame of the oven was filled with the heavenly smelling gumbo. I couldn't help but sniff the wonderful fumes.

"You want to try it?" Jasper asked, digging through a drawer for a spoon and handed it to me. "You know," he chuckled. "Just to make sure it's an authentic Cajun style gumbo?"

I snorted, highly doubting this would taste anything like my Nana's famous gumbo and dipped the spoon in. I blew on the steaming soup before easily letting it slide into my mouth.

It was fucking orgasmic.

I think I actually groaned.

Jasper laughed as I shoveled through the cabinets for a larger spoon and pulled out a ladle. I started fucking shoveling that shit into my mouth.

"Uh," Jasper coughed as I sucked down my second ladle full. "You want a bowl?"

"Nuh uh," I muttered through a mouthfull of food. "Dis is fuckin' awesome!"

"Look at her go!" Rosalie giggled behind us and strode in to stand beside me. "Such a fat ass!"

I yelped when I felt her hand lightly smack my backside but continued to eat. I was ravenous and was just now realizing I had spent most of my day locked in my dorm studying and…not eating.

"You really should save some room," Jasper laughed through amused eyes. "I made other stuff." he gestured towards the other pots and the oven below us but I didn't care. IT was so damned good.

"Don't you EVER tell my Nana this," I hissed as I set the ladle back into the pot and licked my lips. "But I think your gumbo just might have beat hers."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. By at least ten miles."

"Well thank ya m'am. I aim to please." Jasper did a little bow, making Rosalie and I break out into a fit of laughter.

"It can't be that good, Bella!" Rosalie scoffed and reached over to take a sip of the gumbo from the ladle.

She looked like she was about to have a seizure.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" she muttered before gulping down a ladle full.

"Alright," Jasper coughed and snatched away the ladle form her before shoving us both out of the kitchen. "I think if I let y'all taste any more of my food, there won't be anymore to eat."

Rosalie and I plopped down onto the sofa, pouting. Sure, it was childish but his cooking was fucking amazing. Rose managed to find a remote to the newly set up flat screen I hadn't noticed until now and turned it on to some vampire series on HBO.

I only liked it because she said it took place in Louisiana and had some seriously hot vamp dude named Eric.

'Nuff said.

"So who were you talking to on the phone there?" I nodded my head towards the bathroom.

"Oh," Rosalie's entire body became stiff and tone became cold. "No one."

"Really?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Usually, if it had been Emmet she would have talked about it openly. When it was from her mother, she bitched about her mom bitching at her. I hadn't seen her when she spoke to her father so I really didn't know how that went down.

From what I knew Rose wasn't exactly on the greatest terms with her father.

"It looked pretty urgent when you took it." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know." Rose shrugged.

"C'mon Rose you can tell me." I nudged her in the ribs as she began to flip the channels. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Alright? Stop asking about shit you know nothing about." Rose snapped.

I flinched away from her harsh tone that she had never used before and tried to hold back the tears I felt starting to rise up on me. I tried to scoot a bit farther away form her but the couch was too small, so I just decided to go to the restroom.

By the time I made it into the hall I was already silently sobbing.

I hurried into the bathroom but didn't even bother to lock it. Rose wouldn't be coming to look for me anytime soon. I put the lid on the toilet and silently let my tears fall.

It wasn't just Rose snapping at me that had caused me to break this easily.

I was tougher than that.

It was everything.

I missed home. I missed my Nana, who I hadn't spoken to in almost three days, which was a lot for me. I was constantly buried in work and it was only the first week and…I hadn't even talked to Jasper since that day here in his apartment.

"What the fuck…I don't give a shit….get out of my apartment!" I heard Jasper's loud, angry shrills bounce into the bathroom somewhere near the kitchen before a door slammed loudly enough to make the walls shake.

I leaned my elbows on my knees before I let my head drop into my hands, allowing the tears to flow like the Falls by now. I was causing all this and it didn't need to be happening.

I let out a little sniffle before I heard a light knock on the door.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice rang like music to my ears. "You alright?"

He popped his head through the door, making me scramble to fix myself. I wiped away any tears or snot that had run down my face and gave him a half hearted smile. Jasper's face fell.

"Oh Sugar," Jasper rushed in, leaving the door wide open behind him and wrapped his much welcomed arms around me after crouching down to my level. "What's wrong?"

I nestled my face into the crook of Jasper's neck and just let myself cry. I didn't care anymore. I would totally understand if Jasper told me to never come back again after seeing me like that, but right then and there I didn't care.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jasper shushed me gently and pushed my hair back to place a stream of soft kisses onto my bare neck while his other free hand rubbed my back soothingly. "I told Rose to back off and she left, so it's just you and me tonight."

I nodded into Jasper's neck as I let out a soft sob.

Jasper probably thought I was crazy.

"D-did s-sh-she snap at y-you too?" I whimpered through my sobs.

Jasper just let out a loud laugh and shook his head. I was too weak to even look up at him so I just stayed there and let him begin to rock me in his arms.

"Rosalie think she's so tough but in reality, she's just bein' a major bitch. I told her so too." Jasper barked out another laugh.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for laughing though. I clung onto jasper for dear life as my sobs began to become louder and louder, finally forcing my entire body to shake with every breath.

"Shhh," Jasper tried to calm me down a bit more with some light kisses, but nothing seemed to help. "Come on Bella, you needa calm down or else you're gunna wear yourself thin."

When I didn't comply with him after a few minutes Jasper finally just took matters into his own hands. He lifted me easily into his arms, bridal style, and carried me out of the bathroom and down the hall. I slid my arms around his neck and locked my grip on him when he opened the door to his room and tried to lay me down on his bed.

I didn't want him to let go.

"D-don't go," I whimpered pathetically into his neck.

"Oh baby," Jasper place a kiss on my forehead. "I ain't goin' nowhere."

Somehow Jasper had found some way to lay us both down with me still in his arms on the small, twin sized bed and cradled me against his body. I finally caught the strength in myself to lift my head up and look into Jasper's sad eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered under my breath.

I really hated him seeing me like this. It seemed to hurt him more than it did me.

"I'm here, Bella," Jasper reassured me as he began to kiss away any stray tears that had flown down. "I'm not leavin' anytime soon."

I nodded in gratitude and craned my neck up to place a chaste and gentle kiss on Jasper's warm, inviting lips.

Once I had pulled away, Jasper's eyes glowed fiercely. He stared down at me for a moment before pulling my body against his. It wasn't like I cared, though. Being this close to Jasper was like heaven in a world of Hell to me.

Jasper's lips found mine and eagerly devoured them. This kiss wasn't hiding anything. We needed each other and the heat in that kiss just proved it. Our lips, teeth and tongues clashed as we began to both make noises I had never heard before.

I began to tug at Jasper's tee shirt in a hurried mess. He didn't stop me, or even attempt to as I pulled the thin piece of material over his head and he followed, unzipping my hoodie.

The next thing to go was my shirt. Jasper didn't even bother with the buttons and just decided to rip it open, sending buttons flying all around us.

I pulled away from his lips then, needing oxygen just as desperately as I needed him. Jasper took full advantage of my vulnerability and climbed on top of me, attacking my neck like I knew he would.

His teeth and lips made a trail from hairline to collar bone as his hands began to travel the newly exposed skin where my shirt had once covered. His touch made every nerve ending in my body stand at attention. A trail of goose flesh followed behind every brush of skin, making me shudder.

"God damn, you taste good." Jasper groaned as he continued to kiss me here and there. His fingers slid the remnants of my shirt down my shoulders and threw it on the floor. Jasper's fingers began to make their way to my bra.

I slightly arched my back so he could have easier access, which gave him enough room to easily snap off the damned thing in no time. He pulled back from my neck and sat up on his knees. His eyes locked onto mine for a second before they slowly began to travel down my body.

"So fucking beautiful," Jasper hissed when his eyes landed on my chest, reaching out to brush against the already hardened peaks.

I couldn't help it as my eyes rolled into the back of my head as he began to kneed them. His hands were warm and dry as he rolled and pinched my nipples, getting little moans out of me with ease.

"Jasper!" I squeaked when he took one of my nipples into his mouth. I couldn't stop my hands from tangle ling themselves into his shaggy locks and my legs from wrapping around his hips.

I wasn't too ashamed to admit I was practically humping him like a dog, as well.

Jasper's hands untangled my legs from around him as his mouth left my nipple, making a soft whimper of agony escape my lips.

I was soothed by his fingers starting to unbutton my jeans. It didn't take him but two seconds to unhook, unzip and slide those suckers right off, revealing the black lace panties I silently thanked god that I had chosen to wear.

Jasper let out a low hiss.

"Fuck."

I almost screamed in bliss when Jasper lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder and began trailing kisses up the inside of my calf and going up. He stopped to kiss the back of my knee and locked eyes with me before continuing his trail up my inner thigh.

"Oh dear god," I hissed under my breath when he finally reached my lace clad pussy.

"Are you wet for me, Bella?" Jasper asked in a low, husky voice before planting a light kiss right where my clint would be.

"Ughhh!" I struggled out in a low gurgle.

"You want this, Bella?" Jasper's tone was both serious and playful as he spoke, but I didn't hesitate to answer.

"God, yes!"

"Yes what, Bella?" Jasper said running his nose up and down my panty clad slits.

"I want it! Please! Give it to me…" I said breathlessly.

That made Jasper chuckle, but he stopped playing around real fast.

His fingers hooked into the sides of my panties before dragging them down my body at an agonizingly slow pace. Once they were off, his fingers blazed a trail of fire down the insides of my thigh before I finally felt him.

Jasper spread my legs and locked eyes with me before lowering his mouth and devouring me. I screamed out in bliss, not caring if the rest of the fucking world heard me.

His tongue flicked over my clint at a ferocious speed, making my hips buck wildly into his face. One strong arm reached out to hold them down as my fingers twined themselves into his beautiful, ruffled locks.

I was screaming his name over and over again, a breathy prayer that he wouldn't stop when he added a finger. My entire body arched up off the bed as Jasper's finger's picked up speed and I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming in utter bliss, crashing my body back down into the mattress.

I could feel my walls tightening around Jasper's fingers when he curled them against just the right spot, sending me straight over the edge.

My body thrashed as my screams could probably be heard in Australia.

Jasper removed his fingers slowly and crawled up my body as I gasped for air. His eyes were a blazing blue fire as they bored into mine. His hands traveled down my waist only to pick me up and somehow managed to prop me up against the wall nearest to the bed.

I was still weak from the amazing orgasm jasper had just given me a few minutes ago, so he had to lift me up, hands gripping full handfuls worth of my ass as he gently slammed my back into the wall and lined his enormous cock up at my entrance.

I hissed in tortuous pleasure when Jasper began to rub his head up an down against my part. I hitched my ankles together around his torso and tried to push my hips forward, looking for any form of friction, but failed miserably.

Jasper pulled back right as I tried to push forward and slammed his hands into the wall on either side of my head. I didn't even jump.

"I'm gunna take this real slow, baby girl," Jasper whipered, letting his lips send butterfly kisses all down my neck until he reached my left nipple and began to tease them.

"No, Jasper please-"

"Shhh," Jasper cut my protestation off with a small nibble on my nipple.

"I need to take this slow," he let his head go back to gliding up and down my folds at a tortuously slow pace. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. "If I don't…I won't last very long,"

His lips traveled across the valley between my breasts until he reached my right nipple and began to give it the same attention. I almost screamed when the tip of his cock applied a slight amount of pressure to my already swollen and ready bundle of nerves.

"And I want to see you come on my cock over," another little push against my clint. "and over," another, gaining a moan from me. "and over again." with his last little push against my clint my whole body shook with my second orgasm.

I shook silently as Jasper remained still against my pussy, letting me grind out the remnants of my apocalyptic climax.

Jasper's pants matched mine as his lust hooded eyes raked over my body again. I wanted him so badly, but I knew he was going to draw this out.

And I wanted him to.

A low growl erupted from Jasper's chest as I felt him shift us against the wall. His weight shifted so his entire body was crushed up against mine and my entire back was pressed flat against the wall.

My entire body had a thin sheet of sweat coating my skin as I wrapped my arms around Jasper's shoulders and leaned my head back against the wall, trying to catch my breath. To Jasper, breathing was unnecessary. His placed a rough but chaste kiss on my lips before traveling down to my neck and biting down lightly.

That's when I felt one of Jasper's hands that wasn't attempting to hold my Jell-o like body up slide down between our stomachs until he reached my aching core. I let out a yelp of slight discomfort when he began to rub my core at an alarming pace, but it was soon outweighed by pleasure.

"J-J-Jasper I…I…I c-can't-" I was cut off by my own screams of pleasure as a shocking third orgasm hit my body. I gasped openly and clawed at Jasper's back like a wild animal before he gripped my face in his hands and assaulted mine with his.

"So fucking beautiful." Jasper growled and carried me back towards the bed, my legs still wrapped around him.

"Even being held up by Jasper I could feel every limb attached to my body lightly shaking in exhaustion and shock from everything Jasper was doing to me.

The bed felt so much better against my soaked body than the wall had once Jasper had gently laid me down and crawled up my body one last time. His lips were gentle against mine, shocking me slightly as he just hovered over me for a solid ten minutes, just kissing.

My breath had gone back to it's normal pace and my muscles didn't feel like a pile of goop any longer, making me deepen the kiss.

That was exactly the cue Jasper needed.

Jasper's eyes locked onto mine. Even though the room was almost completely dark, besides the dim moon light that shone in through the window of his room, I could still see Jasper's brilliant blue eyes glowing down at me.

They were worried and questioning as they stared at me. He was making sure that I was okay….with this.

I bit my lower lip before leaning up to press my lips against him in a gentle kiss.

I pulled back and spread my legs for him. A silent agreement.

That was all he needed.

I felt Jasper position himself at my entrance, slowly starting to push himself in.

Jasper's eyes couldn't remain on me any longer as his eyes rolled into the back and he threw his head back with a groan.

"Bella!"

I could barely make out my name from Jasper's low moans but didn't pay any attention when he started to move slowly at first but then picked up speed.

"Oh God!" I hissed.

I scraped my nails down Jasper's back until I reached his ass and pulled his down to me.

"Harder, Jasper," I begged as he began to move faster and faster.

I spread my legs as far as they could go and felt the familiar shaking in my legs as my climax began to build all over again. I gripped onto Jasper for dear life, willing myself to hold out until he did.

Sweat poured from the both of us, causing each meeting of skin to cause a slight slapping noise. It only spurred Jasper on farther.

"Harder. Harder. Harder." I growled hungrily.

I needed him to cum so I could as well. I didn't want to go down without him.

"Harder, baby?" Jasper grinned down at me through his sweat soaked locks. "You want my cock to fuck you harder?"

I groaned in response, but was rewarded with nothing.

"Tell me, sugar." Jasper slammed into my pussy, giving me a taste of what I was missing. "Tell me what you want."

"I-I-I…" I stuttered as I began to feel my climax creeping up on me. "I want you to fuck me, Jasper. Fuck me harder!"

Jasper let out a low chuckle before slamming into me so hard, the god damn head board banged against the wall it was pressed up against I let out a strangled scream of pure bliss and tried to meet my hips with his until finally, I felt him release inside me.

Jasper let out a strangled scream as I fell over the edge, arching my back off the bed and flinging my arms over his shoulders.

We stayed there like that…holding onto each other and catching our breaths…completely satisfied and maybe even…a little smitten.

…

"Was it really _that_ bad?" Jasper teased as I covered my face with my hands.

My face was surely bright red right now.

"God yes!" I groaned and giggled nervously up at him.

"I told you about-"

"Na ja didn'." I chuckled and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Okay," he nodded in defeat, but I could see the smug smile still on his lips. "I didn't. But I will. Once you tell me yours first."

Jasper and I hadn't been able to go to sleep after our little…fucking fiasco. We were too doped up on endorphins. So we just lay there, totally naked in every sense of the word, telling each other things about ourselves.

"C'mon, darlin'," Jasper kissed my bare shoulder, continuing to run his fingers up and down my side; elbow to hip. "I promise I won't laugh like Rosalie did. I'm not as evil as she is."

Jasper had explained to me that Rose had probably gotten a call form her father earlier that night. Rose hadn't had any sort of contact with her father in almost a year, even if they had lived under the same roof almost all her life, and hated it when he spoke to her.

He said she wasn't particularly fond of people sticking their curious noses in her Daddy issues either. I understood and decided to apologize as soon as I got back to our dorm the next morning. I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't be worried and had probably gone to sleep hours ago.

"Ja swear?" I groaned in defeat.

"Cross my heart."

I giggled at the little crossing sign he made over his chest and propped myself up on my elbow, resting my head in my hands.

"I was sixteen and totally stupid," I rolled my eyes at the memory. "I had been goin' out with dis _trouduc_ named Jacob Black-"

"What the hell is a…troll-dook?" Jasper gave me a quizzical stare.

I let out a loud laugh and shook my head.

"_Trah-doo,_"I pronounced the word correctly for him. "It means asshole in French."

"Oh." Jasper simply nodded and motioned for me to continue.

I sighed shakily but continued.

"Anyways, Jacob and I had practically grown up with me since I was ten or eleven. 'Bout da time I moved to live with ma Nana. He was ne'er nice to any other gal dat lived around our parts back home so when he asked me to go steady with him, I thought it would be fine," I shuttered at what I knew was coming next.

Jasper's hand flattened out on my side and began to lightly massage out any fear or tension I had locked into my muscles as I took another breath. I leaned in to give him a peck of gratitude and continued.

"My Junior year, Jake was a senior and took me to his prom. I got a little bit tipsy off the spiked punch and somehow let myself relax enough to let him talk me into going into a motel with him," I had let my normal sounding voice pop it's head out again.

I looked down at Jasper's face to see it smooth and undeterminable when it came to any emotion. I just kept on going.

"When we got to the hotel I wasn't drunk enough to black out but I was getting there. Jake had to practically carry me inside. He says I flung myself on the bed but I don't really remember," I shook my head of any foggy memories that might have snuck into my brain as I spoke. "The next thing I remember is being naked on the bed, with Jake ontop of me and then the world started to spin…really fast."

Here it goes.

"Jake had just…" I cleared my throat and felt my cheeks heat up as I stared down at the pattern of Jasper's quilt beneath us. "You know," I whispered.

"And the smell of blood mixed with the booze making me dizzy…the next thing I remember is barfing up everything I had eaten that day right onto Jacob Black's naked body."

I waited a second, ready to get up and run when I heard laughter….but it never came.

I slowly lifted my eyes up to stare at a still stone faced Jasper. His eyes told a different story, altogether. He was laughing in hysterics on the inside.

"Go ahead," I groaned, laughing a little myself. "Just let it out."

The corner of Jasper's lips twitched lightly before he crushed me against his chest and began peppering my cheeks with kisses.

"That's what that dick face gets for touchin' my girl." Jasper whispered in a deadly tone against my hair.

"Your girl?" I quirked un eyebrow up at him.

Jasper's fingers traced over my lips and jaw gently before touching his lips softly against mine and pulling me flush against him.

"_My_ girl."

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Tragic cherry popping story, huh? <strong>

**Oh well! I think Jasper can make that go away with a little more lovin'! Haha! **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Reviews are awesome! **

**Until next time!**

**Next update: a few days(:**

**-fighter**


	4. Chapter 4: What'chu Says?

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 4. What'chu Says?  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

**WARNING: slightly angst. Very heart breaking. **

**So far so good, huh? I'm lovin' all my readers. Not very much of Bella's accent in this chapter. **

**Please guys! If you read PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You may just inspire me!**

**So here we go!**

* * *

><p>I tried my hardest not to make a sound as I crept my way into my dorm.<p>

Being Isabella Swan, klutz extraordinaire that I am, I tripped on something and made Rosalie's phone go flying to the cold, tile floor with a loud thud. I knew it wasn't broken so I picked it up at set it back on her desk that resided beside the door I had just entered.

By the time I turned around Rosalie was already sitting straight up in bed like Dracula in his coffin, glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where were _you_?" Rose hissed as I threw my messenger bag onto my bed and shed off my clothes. I had taken a shower back at jasper's place so I planned on just sliding into bed and passing out.

"Do you know what time it is?" she barked again at me, gripping her alarm clock in her hand.

"Five thirty? Somewhere around there." I shrugged with a large yawn and slid into bed after slipping off my jeans and socks.

"Mhmm. Five thirty." Rose growled as I turned my back to her and snuggled into my sheets. "Where. Were. You?"

She was lucky I even fucking came back after how she had acted earlier that night. I could have stayed in bed with Jasper all night and slept with him all day since tomorrow was Friday and I didn't have any classes but I forced Jasper to get out of bed and drive me over here so she wouldn't have to worry when she woke up in the morning.

I was seriously contemplating calling Jasper to make a U turn and telling him to come and pick me up.

"BELLA!"

"You are not my mother!" I sat up, really pissed now.

We stared each other down, my eyes narrowing at her when she tried to intimidate me with a little glaring contest.

"Did you fuck him?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I gaped at her, mouth wide open and gasped in shock at her honesty.

"Well?" she waved her hand for me to speak. "Did you?"

I cleared my throat and shook my head before rolling back onto my side, my back facing her and rolled myself into my quilt that smelled like home.

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

I yawned and stretched my arms as Rosalie fumed form the other end of the room. I was still totally uninterested.

"It's my business because Jasper is my cousin," she answered as if that were the answer to everything.

"Just because you're related to him doesn't mean-"

"He's engaged, Bella!" Rose finally cut me off, her eyes looking at me with a sad expression.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

I felt as though someone had just kicked me in the gut.

She had to be lying. She was lying. Jasper wouldn't do that to me. He couldn't. We had just…I had…I…

I felt sick thinking about it.

"Y-you're lying…" I whispered under my breath and looked up at her through narrowed eyes.

She was staring back at me, shaking her head back and forth. Her eyes held such a deep sadness. That sadness…was meant for me. Her heart was breaking…for me.

"Her name is Kate," Rosalie shook her head again and flung her light pink comforter off of her pajama clad legs. "They met in high school…Jasper asked her to marry him right before he left Dallas to come here." her tone was somber as she spoke.

I felt my eyes flickering back and forth as I tried to calculate everything that she had just said. It didn't match up to everything that had just happened a few moments ago. It couldn't have.

"No," I struggled out as hot tears began to stream down my face. "Prove it."

"Bella you are just setting yourself up for more-"

"SHOW ME YOU AREN'T LYING!" I yelled through grit teeth, the tears rolling down even harder now.

Rose let out a deep sigh before lugging herself out of bed and pulling her phone that I had dropped a few minutes ago off her night stand. She tapped the screen a couple of times before walking over to me and flipping her hand so I could catch the view of the screen in her hand.

The screen held a picture of a couple.

There was a woman, probably around my age if not a couple of years older, with long, white blonde hair. She was laughing, showing off her perfect white teeth and gleaming eyes. She was being held by a happy looking Jasper who held her, his arms wrapped around her chest, his lips touching her cheek. Her hand left hand covered his, showing a large diamond ring settled comfortably on her ring finger.

It was an engagement announcement.

I let out a low sob, pushing the picture away from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Rose whispered, turning off her phone. "I should have told you…but I didn't think you would-"

"Sleep with him?" I chuckled darkly as I wiped away any stray tears.

Rose pursed her lips together and looked away from me in the darkened room. The only light in the entire moon was coming form her iDeck station, giving off a light blue glow. I felt sick.

I lurched off my bed and sprinted towards the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time to spew everything I had eaten at Jasper's.

I shuddered at the thought of his name and flushed the toilet. I felt something cool press against my forehead. I turned my head a little to see it was Rose, pressing a cool towel to my forehead before she reached over in the tiny restroom to flip on the light.

Tears spilled like water running from a faucet as rose stared down at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't want her sympathy.

I wish I had my night back.

I wish I had never met Jasper Hale.

I wish I wasn't lying.

"You know," I chuckled darkly and leaned my head against Rosalie's shoulder when she leaned down to wipe off my face. "I've been cheated on before….but to be the cheat-e….that's pretty low."

"I know. I'm so sorry, Bella." Rose whispered as I sat back on my heels.

"What am I gunna do?" I groaned and let my head sink into my hands.

"I could tell him to go-"

"No! Please, Rose!" I pleaded with her pathetically and clung onto her arm. "Just…just let me do this on my own, alright?"

Rose quirked an eyebrow at me.

"What are you going to do? Slap him in the middle of the courtyard? Kick him in the nuts? Oh! I know! You could…no never mind. I think that's illegal." she tapped her chin. "I could assist with a major beat down, though!"

"Poor Kayla…" I whispered and shook my head somberly.

"Her name is Kate."

"Whatever. I did this to an innocent woman…" I felt more tears begin to pour as I thought of a young woman heartbroken just as badly as I had been in the past.

"Ha!" Rosalie barked. "She isn't exactly innocent, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused and stood up to walk back into our room area.

"She's a total bitch!" Roaslie snapped. Not towards me, but more like she was trying to talk to this Kate person. "She thinks she's so fucking perfect just because…" Rosalie's eyes grew dark, lethal almost as she stared out our window and flipped off the bathroom light behind her.

"Never mind." she shook her head.

"Just because what?" I asked, sliding into bed.

My body felt heavy and drained form the crying and utter disgust I felt. I had never been so…deceived. I had really thought Jasper had liked me.

"Bella." Rosalie scolded, sending cold daggers my way.

I sighed in defeat and huddled up in my blankets. Rosalie walked over to close the curtains on our window since the sun was already starting to rise and walked over to stand beside my bed.

"Scoot." Rosalie waved her hand at me. I obliged and opened my blanket up for her to crawl into the tiny bed with me.

Rose and I had only known each other for a short time, but she already knew when I needed some major comforting. She wrapped her tiny arms around me as I pressed my forehead against her shoulder and let my tears flow.

After a full hour of crying and Rosalie's reassurance that she would kill Jasper for me at any moment, I collapsed, completely exhausted from the entire night.

That night…I dreamt of home and Jasper Hale.

…

In the weeks that passed I had been able to successfully avoid any form of contact with Jasper. The day after Rose had told me that Jasper was engaged, he had texted, called, emailed and instant messaged me at least a million times each. I never responded to any of them and soon he began to pester Rosalie.

Rosalie was itching to tell him off, give him a good kick in the ribs…I think she would have even settled for stomping on his toe or something, but I had to practically hold her back. The constant pestering on Jasper's part wasn't helping matters either.

I told Rose to convince Jasper into thinking my phone was broken and laptop had broken down. Every time he wanted to come over, he was nice enough to call and tell Rose, giving me enough time to sneak away just in the nick of time.

Soon, I was becoming tired of all the secrecy and hiding but Jasper didn't seem to be relenting at all.

I felt I had some success. I hadn't seen or talked to Jasper in almost three weeks…and it was killing me.

"He's going to catch up to you," Rose sang from her spot on her bed.

Books for class and snacks littered her bright pink comforter as she looked over at me. I wasn't any better.

"No he won't."

I shook my head but kept my focus concentrated on the last paragraph of the chapter I had been assigned for history, chewing on the tip of a highlighter.

"I think he might have even stopped by the Admin's office to get a copy of your schedule the other day," she chuckled darkly and took a sip of her water.

"H-he what?" the highlighter fell out of my mouth as I gaped at her.

"Yeah," she nodded and went back to flip the page of her issue of Cosmo. I never understood how she could focus on both.

"He's such a douche. I heard him talking to Kate the other day on the phone. It sounded like they were fighting and he hung up on her! Can you believe that?"

I snorted loudly as my heart silently cracked a little bit more. The image of Jasper really being with someone else hadn't totally set in until that very moment.

Rose _heard_ him talking to her.

He was still involved with her.

"He cheats on her with your roommate and you think him hanging up on her is bad?"

Rose's voice became softer as I kept my eyes on my book. I had already finished the paragraph, but if I looked up I knew Rose's eyes would be filled with sympathy and pity.

"You could do much better, Bella." I heard the flip of her another page of her magazine and took that as a sign of safety.

I looked up and slammed my thick book shut. I took a deep breath, trying to hold back any tears that were threatening to spill over and sighed. I knew I should have been over it by now; after almost four weeks of crying over someone, you would think I would be dry of all liquids in my body…but when nightfall came, I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep.

Some nights it got so bad, Rosalie had to crawl into bed with me just to hold me together.

I shuttered at the thought and shook my head clean of any of the horrible memories.

I carefully crawled off my bed, making sure I didn't send any of my books flying to the floor and began to gather them in my arms. Right as I was about to set them on my desk, a knock came to the door.

"Could you get that," Rose asked, staring at some article about Jennifer Ashton being pregnant and scanning over a paragraph on multiple personality disorders. "It's probably the Chinese food I ordered."

Rose wanted to be a therapist.

What a laugh!

I huffed loudly as I let my books just crash onto my desk and walked over to unlatch the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole. Big mistake.

Jasper stood in front of my door. He looked terrible. His once, long, shiny, golden locks were now a dull, muted blonde and were tangled into a knotted mess on top of his head. The jeans he wore looked as if he hadn't changed them in days; his shirt was the same. His eyes were rimmed with deep, purple bruises telling me he hadn't slept much lately.

He looked a mess.

"J-Jasper?" I rasped out.

Jasper's lips turned up into a pathetic, half smile. He looked too weak to even be standing, much less smiling.

"Bella! Thank God you're alright! Rosalie wouldn't tell me where you had been and then she said your phone died and-"

"Why are you here Jasper?" I heard my tone go cold.

"Why am I here?" his face twisted up into confusion. "Bella I came because I was worried about you. That night after I dropped you off we were okay but now-"

"Did you tell your _fiancé_ about what happened the other night?" I growled, gripping the door so tightly beneath my fingers I thought I would shatter the flimsy piece of wood.

Jasper's face fell the instant I mentioned the word fiancé, but soon turned into a violent shade of red.

"What did Rosalie tell you?" Jasper's voice sounded deadly as he tried to look over me and into the room.

Rosalie popped up right on her cue.

"What is this ass-wipe doing here?"

Rosalie crossed her arms over her shoulder, pursing her lips into a tight line. She was definitely not happy to see him here. I wondered if she treated him like this every time she saw him since the night me and Jasper had sex.

"What did you tell her about-"

"About what?" Rose interrupted viciously. "About your soon-to-be wife or-"

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about and you shouldn't be spewing your dumb shit to her!" Jasper's lovely southern accent was completely gone as he shouted, now turning a horrid shade of purple.

His voice was completely different from how I had ever heard him speak before and his actions matched his new found personality. He lurched forward growling something under his breath about knocking one over Rosalie's head but I blocked his path, sending him death glares.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way, Bella." Jasper ground out through grit teeth.

"Yeah, Bella," Rosalie coaxed, she seemed totally unphased. "Let him through."

"Cut it out!" I snapped under my breath.

Jasper let out a low snort.

"You too!" I growled at Jasper.

Jasper's face fell when he saw my cold face and I visibly saw the anger drain form him, instantly being replaced with remorse.

"Oh my god," Jasper whispered in horror. "Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Just leave," I croaked out painfully. "Go call your girlfriend. Fiancé. Whatever she is."

I moved to close the door on him, but his large hand swung out to catch it. Jasper's sad eyes stared down at me. He looked as if he were in as much pain as I was.

I had missed Jasper so much and yet he had broken every part of me. How could I miss someone I had only just met….?

"Bella, me and Kate aren't-"

"BULLSHIT!" Rose interrupted for the hundredth time. "I heard you talking to her the other day in the-"

"Will you shut up! No one wants to listen to you spew your dumb misinterpretation of a fucking conversation!" Jasper snapped back.

"You're so full of sh-"

"SHUT UP!" I finally screamed. "The both of you!"

I turned back to look up at Jasper's fuming form.

"You need to leave." I stated in finality.

"Bella, please," Jasper begged. "Could we just go somewhere? Alone?" he nodded his head towards Rosalie who made a loud _Hmph! _and stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

I rolled my eyes but stayed in my place.

"Why should I?" I asked coldly, placing my hands on my hips. "You lied to me already? Why should I believe anything you say now?"

"Because I didn't lie to you!" Jasper fought back gently. His eyes were brimmed with anger and sadness as he spoke. "Rosalie doesn't know what's goin' on back home." his accent was back as he calmed down.

Maybe it was an anger thing?

I couldn't stand the look of Jasper any longer. It wasn't that he repulsed me or some bitchy shit like that. It was the fact that it looked like the poor guy hadn't slept in weeks or eaten a decent meal. He probably hadn't showered anytime soon either.

"Alright," I sighed, giving in. "Where do you want to go?"

Jasper's face lit up as I grabbed my messenger bag from Rosalie's desk right beside the door and slid into those hideous fur lined boots of Rose's that she had left right there. We wore the same size and she really wouldn't care. She had a million pairs.

"I know the perfect place to go," Jasper nodded with a large grin. "You might wanna put on a coat though."

I grabbed the thick, insulated leather jacket I had off my desk chair and flung it on before securing my bag onto my shoulder.

"I'll be back in a few, Rose!" I called to her as I closed the door behind me.

I think Jasper and I both knew Rosalie wouldn't be happy about me leaving with him so we both sprinted towards the elevator. I wasn't quite sure about how I felt about this either. I fidgeted with my bag once Jasper and I made our way into the vacant elevator and stood there totally alone.

"Where are we going?" I asked flatly as I stared down at the hideous boots on my feet.

"You'll see."

Jasper's voice wasn't enthusiastic or happy. He sounded sad as he spoke, but I didn't look up at him, for fear of giving in and kissing him. Flashes of the last time we had kissed swirled through my head, making my head spin.

I took a deep breath through my nose and steadied myself when the elevator stopped and we walked out. After making our way out into freezing cold, Jasper lead me towards the long sidewalk.

I guessed we were walking and didn't question it, even though my entire body screamed in protest, begging to get out of the cold. I pressed my lips together and kept silent as we walked side by side. Jasper had to shorten his stride to keep at my pace or else I would have had to jog to keep up with him as he lead the way.

I really couldn't understand how New York could be so damned cold during the middle of august. I'm sure it wasn't any colder than fifty right now, but I was freezing. To New Yorkers it was a perfect night for a stroll. To me, it was cuddle weather.

I had lost track of time by the time we had stopped. It had only felt like we had been walking for a few minutes when Jasper had stopped me.

We were in the middle of Central Park.

Rosalie had taken me here to run with her a few weeks back but she could jog laps around me easily. I had just let her go ahead of me and waked along the long strip of concrete, admiring people who were walking their dogs, mothers playing with their children and elderly couples who held hands and gazed up at each other lovingly.

All in all it had been a pretty great scene…but this. This was totally different.

On ever single tree that lined the edge of the side walk strip, there were string lights wrapped around the trunk, making the once dark night look brighter than day. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Wow," I whispered.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jasper said quietly beside me.

I nodded in response and stood there like an idiot. There were young couples mine and Jasper's age strolling along hand in hand quietly but not many people were out.

"You wanna maybe sit down?"

Jasper motioned towards a vacant bench a few feet away. I nodded and sat down before he did. We sat there for a minute, quietly taking in our surroundings…but I could still feel the tension.

"Rosalie got it wrong," Jasper whispered quietly.

I shook my head.

"She showed me your engagement announcement." I rebuked.

Jasper let out a long sigh.

"Bella…it's complicated."

"Jasper," I looked up at him, my tone dead serious. "You and I had sex. Don't you think I deserve at least a little bit of information."

Jasper turned his face away form me this time. He looked down at the side walk or up at the ceiling, trying to keep his eyes off of mine as best he could.

"I didn't think…" he let his sentence trail off.

"You didn't think what?" my voice was hesitant.

Jasper took a deep breath, sending swirls of white into the cold air and turned back to stare down at me. His eyes were warm but serious.

"I didn't think it was just sex."

My eyes widened at his words as I felt my muscles stiffen. I couldn't even breathe.

"Kate was my first everything," Jasper began. "She was my first kiss, my first love, my first time…everything. I thought she was perfect. I mean sure, she had faults, just like everyone else does but I never saw them. In my eyes she was flawless and I thought I loved her,"

My throat grew a lump in it the size of a grapefruit as I tried to swallow it down and breathe.

"You thought you loved her?" I questioned accusingly.

"Just let me finish, okay?"

I nodded for him to continue and he did.

"I thought I loved her. And so I proposed to her. She said yes and we planned a big ass Dallas wedding before I headed off to school here in New York," he snorted at his own words and rolled his eyes. "That's when I found out Kate was sleeping with my best friend."

My entire body froze.

Jasper stared forward, not looking at me and clasped his hands together with a smug smile on his lips. He looked almost amused.

Didn't the memories hurt him?

"Turns out, Kate had been whorin' around since the day we met. She never waned me. The only reason we had ever met was because my Uncle was dead set on us being together." his eyes rolled again at the thought.

"Your uncle?" I asked confused.

Jasper straightened out in the bench but kept his hands in his lap.

"My dad died when I was fifteen," Jasper whispered but his tone seemed even. "My father's brother, Carlisle, kind of took me under his wing after that."

"Carlisle? That's Rosalie's dad right?"

"Yeah. When my dad died he stayed down in Dallas to raise me and my brother for a couple of years," Jasper smiled smugly up at me. "That's why Rosalie hates me so much. At first she acts all lovey-dovey like the day I arrived here, but on the inside she's just waitin' to attack me or Alec."

"Alec?"

I had never heard that name before.

"My younger brother, back home." Jasper smiled lightly as he stared off into space.

I nodded and contemplated what Jasper had just told me about. Rosalie's dad had left her and her mom all alone for a few years to go and be with some distant family members. Why? What was his reason?

He left his entire family behind to take care of kids that weren't even his.

"Is that why she is on such bad terms with her dad as well?" I asked quietly.

I felt as though I was stepping on eggshells every time I spoke about Rose's dad so it was kind of a habit to whisper.

"That," Jasper nodded. "And a great deal of other things. Let's just say Rosalie and Carlisle don't exactly see eye to eye on some very important things our family has to deal with."

"Why did Carlisle take you and Alec under his wing so quickly but left Rose and her mom here to fend for themselves?" I could hear the little bit of anger in my voice begin to rise.

I hated anyone who hurt my friends and Carlisle Hale seemed to have hurt Rose quite a bit over the years.

"Carlisle's wife had a hard time getting pregnant after they got married. When she was finally able to get pregnant, it was a girl." Jasper shook his head. "Not exactly what Carlisle wanted."

"So? What's wrong with having a daughter?"

Jasper let out a loud laugh, sending more puffs of white smoke into the air as he breathed. It was magical to watch him laugh, even in his deteriorated form. He was still amazingly beautiful to me. No matter how bad things had gotten between us.

"Bella…have you ever heard of Resourcing Elite?" Jasper turned to face me completely now.

"Yeah," I nodded. "It's that huge oil rig company that drills up all the oil and sells it to other companies to buy. Who hasn't heard of it?"

"Do you know who owns the land all of these huge pockets of oil they drill on?" Jasper smirked.

I was still confused.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow up at me before I could even think another stupid thought. I gasped in shock.

"No way!"

"Yep," Jasper chuckled. "Every single pocket of oil is owned by Hale Oil Industry."

"O-okay," I sputtered, calculating how much money his family probably accumulated a month. Probably more than I would ever make in ten lifetimes.

"So what does that have to do with Rosalie being a girl?"

"Rosalie was spoiled from the very beginning," Jasper chuckled. "She got everything she wanted anytime she wanted it in place of her parent's attention. So when Carlisle tried to tell her what to do after years of abandonment and neglect she basically told him to go fuck himself."

It sounded like Rosalie.

"Rose didn't want to take over Hale Oil and Carlisle didn't really want her to either. A woman just wasn't cut out for that job." he nodded as if that made perfect sense.

I quirked an eyebrow up at him but kept my protests to myself.

"So instead of trying to just be there as a father for Rosalie, he went after you and your brother so that you could take over the company?" I guessed.

Jasper nodded and let out a loud sigh.

"It sounds bad," Jasper agreed with my subconscious. "But it's the only thing he knew what to do. When Carlisle gets too old to do what he's doing now…I'm going to have to take over." Jasper's entire body became ridged and shuttered at his own words.

"I thought you wanted to become a chef?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do." Jasper smiled up at me. "That was a conversation that did not end too well." he whispered, leaning back against the bench even further.

"Carlisle didn't approve?"

"Not in the slightest."

"But what does this have to do with Kate?"

Our entire conversation had gotten totally turned around. I had came here for answers about Jasper's ex fiancé and now we were talking about his family. This was all so confusing.

"My Uncle has always been close with this rather large…competitor, I guess you could say, of his. Aro Volturi had three daughters. One married some guy named Edward a couple years back against Aro's wishes. She was disowned but there were still two girls left," Jasper coughed and turned his face away. "Kate was the oldest, but still a year younger than me. Then there is Irina, who was meant for Alec."

"Was it sort of like a merger deal? Get the two kids together and we can rule the world type of thing?"

I laughed at how insane that sounded.

"Exactly!" Jasper clapped. "Carlisle knew that if Kate and I got together than Aro couldn't resist merging their companies together. It would be incredibly stupid not to. The only thing Carlisle didn't expect was for Kate to be such a whore." Jasper laughed darkly.

After Jasper finally finished his explanation I let everything he had just said sink in. It all made sense. Everything made sense now. Except for one last little thing.

"So what happened after you found Kate and your best friend…you know?" I stared down at my feet as blood rose up my face and neck.

Jasper snickered at the question lightly.

"I beat the shit out of James," Jasper spat the man's name out viciously. I presumed it was the best friend. "And then I told Kate she was a loose slut who wasn't worth the filthy sheets she fucked everyone in Dallas on. She threw her ring at me and I got my forty-five thousand dollars back."

I think my heart stopped beating there for a second.

Forty-five thousand dollars?

For an engagement ring?

"Well then why did Rose say she heard you talking to her on the phone a couple of days ago?" I continued my badgering.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the sound of Rosalie's voice.

"She called me two days ago begging for me back. I don't really know why. I told her I'd rather die then be with her the last time I saw her….and that was almost six months ago. It was really out of the blue."

He sounded confused. Like it didn't make any sense at all to him.

I nodded at the much more reasonable explanation and scooted closer to him. I hesitated a moment as the light fluttering of butterfly wings flapped in my stomach. My heart was pounding a million beat a second as my breath became shallow.

I reached my shaky hand forward to cover his that rested on his lap.

"I'm sorry I avoided you…I really thought…" I shook my head, vowing never to listen to Rosalie's hear-say again.

"Bella, it's my fault." Jasper shook his head. "I should have told you this before we even made love." he leaned his forward to mine.

I didn't flinch away from him, or try and get away like I thought I would. I simply accepted him. I missed him and the feeling of Jasper just surrounding me was enough.

"I missed you so much." Jasper's whispered hoarsely.

"I missed you too," I laughed as tears began to blur my vision. "You look terrible." I ran my fingers through his familiar locks.

Jasper's arms slowly encircled me, pulling me up against his chest. _Home_.

"I was so worried."

"Why?" I asked worriedly.

I ran my fingers under his eyes, trying to soothe him when I felt him hold onto me tighter. As if I were going anywhere.

"I thought maybe Rose said something or you got hurt…I thought maybe you were thinkin' you made a mistake." Jasper hid his face from me in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the hollow area of his ear.

"You're the farthest thing from a mistake."

"Bella…" Jasper sat up, still holding me in his arms, to look up at me.

"Yeah?" I asked slightly concerned.

Jasper looked so…unhealthy, that even in the dim light provided by the lights hung on the tree you could see how far he had let himself go. I palmed his sunken cheek as he leaned into my touch and spoke.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." I smiled.

Jasper let out a small chuckle before beaming down at me.

"Don't hide your accent anymore?"

I let out a quiet laugh before pushing my fingers through his tangles and nodded.

"'Course."

* * *

><p><strong>*Comes out of hiding…very slowly.* A<strong>

**re you guys still there? **

**Okay good! I'm glad! **

**Tell me what you guys think of…Carlisle…Rosalie…Kate? The whole being engaged thing...? Whatcha think?**

**I know there was a mention of Edward and yes, Tanya married him. There really won't be anymore mention of them so here it is: Tanya married Edward. Edward was a musician. She got knocked up and he had a trust fund. They had a few kids and lived happily ever after! TA DAHHH(: haha!**

**Satisfied? I didn't think so!**

**Anyways: Next Update…a few days. **

**Thanks guys!**

**-fighter**


	5. Chapter 5: Ma Momma

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 5. Ma Momma**

**Isabella Swan**

**WARNING: Very cute…very short as well. **

**Sorry guys. I'm back at school and work and so is my daughter. More tonight or maybe tomorrow! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"How long has it been, exactly, since the last time you've taken a shower?" Rosalie grumbled as she worked on trying to brush out all the knots it Jasper's hair.<p>

Jasper remained silent, blankly staring at her through the bathroom mirror.

I knew Jasper and Rose weren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment but I could tell Rose was trying. Putting them in the same room the day after Jasper blew up at her probably wasn't my smartest idea but it wasn't too terrible.

After Jasper and I finished our talk and hiked our way back the four miles we had walked in the cold, I had convinced him to just stay with me and Rose for the night. It was already late and really cold outside. I didn't want him to end up sicker than he already was.

Jasper took a shower while Rosalie sped over to Jasper's place to grab some clothes for him. She came back just as he was getting out of the shower. He changed but started to complain when he realized how terrible he looked.

Apparently, the man hadn't even glimpsed in a mirror for the past few weeks.

His excuse: not having time between worrying about me and studying for exams on top of perfecting a dish he had to make for his culinary arts professor.

His excuse was valid because you could see how much everything had taken out of him just by looking at him.

After half an hour of me and Jasper sitting on my bed, trying to untangle his hair, I got frustrated and handed the task over to a reluctant Rosalie. She had much more patience with that kind of stuff than I did.

"I don't know what you got in your hair or how you got it this tangled," Rosalie huffed, throwing down the detangling comb into our sink. "But I think I'm going to have to cut your hair a little."

Jasper's eyes darted up to shoot daggers at Rose, probably thinking she was just trying to be cruel. She wasn't though. Even standing almost five feet away in the doorframe of the bathroom I could still see the large tangles that were hanging at the ends of his long locks.

"Hey," Rose held up her hands. "You can keep it like that if you want. Just don't come crying to me when a rat wants to make a nest of it!"

Jasper rolled his eyes, earning a little giggle form me. He turned to give me a little wink before turning back to his cousin and grimace at her.

"Do what'cha gotta do." he shrugged and faced his reflection

"Alrighty then," Rose dug through our drawers for her scissors. She pulled out the large pink handled pair and splashed some water in Jasper's hair. "You ready?"

Jasper gave her a simple nod, allowing Rose to lift her scissors and start hacking away. With every snip of the scissors I flinched a little. I had always loved Jasper's hair and it was sort of a shame to see it go but he was still stunning.

"All done." Rose announced after a few minutes.

I looked over his new look extensively. His hair wasn't that much shorter but it was pretty significant to me. Before Rose had taken the scissors to him, it had been down to his chin easily. Now it was cut so it was behind his ears and slick in the back. He looked totally fuck-hot.

Jasper stood up from the closed toilet seat and ran a finger through his newly cut hair, turning his head from side to side to examine Rosalie's work. He nodded and turned to thank her. She just nodded in response and began cleaning up the hair on the floor.

"Do you like it?" Jasper smiled smugly as he came over to wrap his arms around my waist.

I leaned up on my toes and reached up to run my fingers through it. All the knots were gone and it felt wonderful. Different, but wonderful.

"You look really sexy," I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile.

"Really?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow up at me.

I giggled and nodded as Jasper leaned down to attack my lips. It was the first time we had kissed since we had been apart and boy…did it feel wonderful. Jasper's lips were slow against mine but feverish at the same time. Our lips battled each others, seeking dominance and power over the other.

I wanted him. Badly.

"Could you two refrain from sucking each others face off while I'm still here?" Rosalie growled, shoving between Jasper and I, causing our lips to separate.

"S-sorry," I stammered, touching my swollen lips.

I could still taste Jasper on my lips as I ran my tongue over them. I practically hummed in appreciation.

"Well," Rose huffed, gathering things in her small duffle bag she used for trips. "I'm going to go and spend the night at a friend's place while you two…" she ran her eyes up and down Jasper and I. "Get reacquainted."

I scoffed with her at that one. She knew Jasper and I weren't just going to talk.

"Rose you don't have to do that!" I protested and tried to go to her and stop her, but Jasper's arms were solid around me. His arms held my back to his chest, making me sigh in frustration.

"Oh yes," Jasper growled playfully in my ear. "She does."

"Ewww!" Rosalie squealed in horror when she saw jasper nibbling on my earlobe.

I felt my face turn a brilliant shade of red.

"I'm out!" Rose leaned forward to kiss my cheek lightly once Jasper had backed off a little. She leaned in a little closer, not even bothering to whisper.

"Just make sure you both stay the hell off my desk and bed, alright?" she shot daggers towards Jasper.

"Can you leave already?" Jasper groaned.

I stuck my elbow in his rib, but he didn't even flinch.

"Have fun, you two!" Rose said flatly as she waved and rushed out the dorm.

I giggled at how fast she had left and shook my head before I felt my whole body being spun around in Jasper's arms. I looked up at his face to see the familiar glow in Jasper's eyes I had only seen once.

"I missed you," Jasper hooked his arms around the back of my knees to lifted me up so that my legs were wrapped around his torso and his hands held me up by my ass. "So fucking much."

Tonight was definitely going to be a long night.

…

Jasper's hands traveled back and forth up my body as we lay on my twin sized bed, squished together. I was in one of his tee shirts that Rosalie had brought for him and nothing else, while Jasper lounged in nothing but his boxers.

"Tell me about your family." Jasper whispered.

I leaned forward to place a kiss on Jasper's tattoo of the cross that covered his scar.

"Now why would ja wanna hear 'bout something' so damn borin'?" I said absently.

I was too busy tracing Jasper's tattoo and scar. Every bruise, every scar, every little scratch I could see he had told me about at some point or another…but the one concealed by the cross; that one was a total mystery to me.

"Well I told you 'bout my crazy family back in Dallas." he pressed his lips to my forehead, tangling his fingers in my messy, sex hair.

He was right. He had told me everything there was to know about his family. Or rather, everything that he wanted to share with me. I had a feeling Jasper was holding something back…but I would let him tell me on his own time

"What do you want to know?" I hummed against his skin.

Jasper let out a soft sigh of content and bean peppering me with gentle kisses.

"Tell me about your mother."

I felt my entire body tense for a second. Jasper did too. He pulled back, a look of worry plastered across his face.

"D-did I say something' wrong, Darlin'?"

I shook my head.

"N-no," I let out a long breath. "It's just…my mom died when I was little."

Jasper's eyes widened.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

I just shrugged, not really feeling anything anymore. I had come to terms with my mother's death a long time ago so talking about her didn't hurt as bad as it used to. I gave Jasper a wry smile.

"I was only two when she was diagnosed with breast cancer," I shook my head at the horrible thought of how my twenty two year old mother must have felt finding out she was to die soon. "She was already in stage four when dey caught it. She lived until ma fourth birthday."

Jasper remained quiet, probably expecting me to break down into tears. The truth was, my mother had been an angel. I never remembered her as sick. I always remembered her as such a lively and beautiful person.

I remembered the way she always told me she loved me to the moon and back a zillion times. I remembered how she smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and how she would hold me so tight. I remembered her alive and healthy. To me she had never been sick.

"Do you remember her?" Jasper whispered carefully.

I smiled genuinely and nodded.

"She was beautiful," I leaned my head against Jasper's chest and ran my fingers over his skin.

"Just like you," Jasper lifted my chin up to place a gentle kiss on my lips. I beamed up at him gently.

"Thank you."

"It's the truth." Jasper's voice was serious. "What about your daddy?"

"Dead too."

I felt a grimace crawl up onto my lips at the thought of my father. He wasn't exactly the nicest man to me after my mother passed away but I didn't want to get into that with Jasper just yet.

Jasper nodded, not pushing me any further. It was like he knew. I flinched when I blinked, seeing the gruesome scene that was once my father's body lying in Nana's kitchen but shook it away. I didn't need this right now.

"So you live with your Nana?"

I had mentioned Nana to him before so I wasn't surprised that he knew a little about her already. Or at least her name.

"Yep," I smiled into his chest. "She's…awesome."

Jasper laughed lightly and kissed my hair.

"How so?"

I hummed in thought. There was so much about Nana that made her great. Even though she was already in her sixties, she looked like she was in her early forties. We weren't rich or anything but with my mother's, father's and grandfather life insurance left behind, we were set enough so that Nana wouldn't ever have to work again.

"She makes the greatest…" I shook my head and beamed up at Jasper. "Second greatest Gumbo. Never tell her I told ja dat!"

Jasper crossed his heart and tried not to laugh. I sighed playfully and continued.

"She's just like ma momma; strong and beautiful. She's very ol' school an' she ain't no push ova. She loves to paint and cookin'. She taught me how to cook."

I felt my eye lids growing heavy as I spoke and Jasper's hands roamed through my hair, but forced myself to stay awake.

"You like cookin'?" Jasper asked, surprised.

"Mhmm…" I sighed.

Letting my eyes close and my head rest on Jasper's shoulder I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Go to sleep, baby." Jasper whispered in my ear.

His warm hands ran up and down my body, soothing me and causing sleep to creep up on me.

"Nah…" I grumbled and cuddled closer to his chest.

Jasper chuckled at my stubborn reply and wrapped my arms around me tightly, beginning to sing in his low, soothing voice.

"_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard that pretty mouth say that dirty word. And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into but she covered her mouth and her face got red and she just looked so darn cute. That I couldn't even act like I was mad. Yeah I live for little moments like that._"

I fell asleep to the sounds of Jasper's loving voice and soon I was deep into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of back story on Bella's part. Hope you guys liked it! Sorry this is insanely short but there will be a very long chapter next time! <strong>

**Love you guys!**

**Have a good night!**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**-fighter**


	6. Chapter 6: Je t'aime

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 6. Je t'aime  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

**WARNING: SLightly angsty...again. **

**This chapter takes placea couple of months after they have started school. It's almost Thanksgiving break.**

**Now I know it seems like this couple has just gotten over a little spat and they have been good over the past couple months...so now there must be another slight bickering. **

**If you think Jasper is a little...over exreme in this chapter i understand. There is a reason why he acts the way he does. **

**Thank you all so much! **

**Reviews are AWSOME!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p>"Bella hurry your slow ass up! Your boyfriend is getting on my last fucking nerve!" Rosalie yelled from the living room area in Jasper's dorm.<p>

"Bella, baby, don't listen to her! She's just bein' pissy! Take your time, Darlin'!" Jasper reassured me.

I just rolled my eyes at the two of them. Their bickering never seemed to end.

I was getting dressed at Jasper's place for our date after Rose had dragged Emmet along with her to drop me off some clothes. Ever since Emmet had come down for the few days before our Thanksgiving break began, I had been staying over at Jasper's.

It wasn't as if I weren't here all the time anyways, so it wasn't very out of the ordinary for Jasper, Rose or me. Anyways, I didn't really want to know what Emmet and Rose were up to anyways.

Emmet seemed like a great guy. The day he arrived, Rose, Jasper and I took him to all the cites of New York. We walked the statue of liberty-which was hell for me, being the klutz I am; Jasper had to practically carry me up the last few flights of stairs-and took him to see a Broadway show. He didn't really seem to care for it but put up with it for Rosalie's sake.

That was another great thing about Emmet; he knew how to handle Rosalie's pissy temper and love her all at the same time. The same for Rose. She knew when to smack Emmet around when he acted like a little kid, but you could see how much she adored him.

I focused back on my reflection and smirked lightly at how good I looked.

The clothes Rose had brought weren't the clothes I requested-some weren't even my clothes-but they were wearable and I even appreciated her going outside my comfort zone a bit. She had grabbed a crimson colored long sleeved v-neck instead of the white sweater I had asked for. The jeans she had grabbed from her own closet looked great on my ass and the little, brown flats on my feet matched my brown jacket with faux fur lining the inside of it perfectly.

I looked pretty good and decided to let my hair stay down in little tendrils as I walked out of the bathroom and into the living area. I had to giggled at the sight before me.

Emmet was practically holding Rosalie back as Jasper smirked smugly down at his cousin. Apparently something had gone down, but then again I was used to this by now. Those two would never get along longer than a few minutes and I had stopped trying to make them after the first few months.

"I'm ready. Let's get goin'." I drawled out comfortably.

After Jasper's promise that he made me keep, I had been forced to use my accent around Rose and Jasper almost all the time. At first, Rose was constantly confused when I spoke, claiming I spoke French when I wasn't paying attention or that my accent was just too thick, but eventually she got used to it.

"Hey there beautiful," Jasper smiled and strode over to me gracefully. "You're lookin' very temptin' tonight." Jasper growled in my ear once he had pressed me against him.

I bit my bottom lip and leaned up to kiss him on the lips before wrapping my hands into his still quite short hair. He said that after Rosalie practically hacked most of it off, he enjoyed it much more. He said it wasn't as much of a hassle as the longer hair was.

"Behave." I scolded and rubbed my nose against his before pulling away to wave at Emmet and stare at a scowling Rosalie.

"What'cha problem?" I asked slightly peeved that she couldn't be civil for ten minutes while I wasn't there to referee between her and may own damn boyfriend.

"He's such a-"

"Asshole? Jerk? Butt face? Loser?" I mocked. "Act ja age Rosalie. Not ja damn shoe size."

"Whatever!" Rosalie huffed and leaned into an unphased Emmet. He knew how she acted. "Just leave already so we can make dinner."

I flinched and bit the inside of my cheek to keep me from cursing under my breath. I hadn't told Jasper that I said they could stay here while Jasper and I went out. Rosalie and I didn't have a living room, kitchen or television in our dorm; we usually went out to eat or came over to Jasper's for that kind of stuff.

I thought he wouldn't have known the difference since Rose was a big girl and could pick up after herself-with a little assistance from Emmet-

"_What_?" Jasper growled and looked down at me with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah…" I said slowly. "I told dem dey could stay h're while we went out."

Jasper let out a groan and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the ends as he began to pace back and forth.

"No!" Jasper spoke towards Rosalie.

"What the fuck?" Rosalie shrieked and stood up form Emmet's grasp. "But Bella said-"

"I don't give a fuck what Bella said!" Jasper growled. "This is my place and I say you can't stay! Last time I let you cook it took me three weeks for me to get the pasta sauce off the floor!" Jasper argued back.

I could hear his anger rising slowly. I leaned forwards and wrapped a hand around his bicep. He instantly clamed a fraction under my touch, but not by much. I hated it when he was mad. I had seen him at livid and knew that only Rosalie could get him that way. It was terrifying.

"That was Bella's fault and you know it! She put the flame on too high!" Rosalie pointed towards me as Emmet tried to calm her down like I was trying to do with Jasper.

Neither one of us seemed to have any affect on either one of them.

"Don't blame Bella for your own mistakes." Jasper tisked and wraped his arms around me.

"Oh please!" Rosalie groaned and sat back against Emmet, who looked a bit relieved to have her in his arms.

We all knew the damage a girl like Rosalie could do when she was pissed and not being restrained. The second month of school, I had brought Jasper over to our dorm to hang out and went to get the pizza from the lobby downstairs and when I came back up, Jasper was on the floor, with Rosalie kicking him several times in the ribs.

Lets just say we didn't exactly eat any pizza that night, thanks to an emergency trip to the E.R. where Jasper found out he had two fractured ribs.

Like I said before; _serious damage_.

"Just let dem stay, Jazz," I craned my neck to look up at him. "I made a promise, 'nd I plan on keepin' it."

Jasper looked very reluctant but let out a sigh and nodded.

"We were going to stay weather you liked it or not." Rosalie grumbled under her breath.

She shrugged and picked up the remote, flipping through the channels. Emmet rolled his eyes and chuckled, kissing the back of her head.

"Stay outta my kitchen!" Jasper warned in a lethal tone as I pushed him towards the door. "And stay outta my room too! No fuckin' either! You wanna do that you can do it at your own place!"

I shuddered at the thought and shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Dey got it, _mon cher_." I giggled.

Jasper smiled down at me when I used his nick name but I didn't pay him much attention.

I turned around to see Rosalie and Emmet not even paying attention to Jasper's rant. They were pressed up against each other, watching _50 First Dates _in each other's arms.

Jasper scowled as I shoved him out the door and slung my familiar messenger bag onto my shoulder.

"They are gunna ruin our kitchen." Jasper grumble to himself and shook his head.

I slid my hand into his and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Emmet'll keep her in check."

"He better! Or I'll kick his ass, since I can't kick hers!" Jasper shook his fist in the air.

Jasper believed in being a total gentleman when it came to Rosalie. Sure, she pissed him off and he was a smart ass back but he would never lay a hand on her. It was just against his morals.

"It'll be alright."

I lifted his hand up to my lips so I could place a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

"I know," Jasper leaned down to kiss my head as we entered a slightly packed elevator.

Once we were out of the building completely, Jasper lead me towards his Mercedes Benz. The thing was gorgeous and made me droll whenever I saw it. It was much prettier to look at then my Jeep or Chevy Truck I had back home.

I had shown Jasper a picture of my old truck that sat in my Nana's driveway back home in Louisiana and he practically had a heart attack. He stated that it was a total death trap and that I should be arrested for having such a pile of crap out for the public to see. I just glared at him the rest of that night.

"Where are we goin' again?" I asked clicking on my seat belt as Jasper turned on the car and pulled out of his parking garage.

"I didn' say."

"I know," I looked at him like he was stupid. "Dats why I'ma askin' ja."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It's a surprise, Bella."

"Ja know I hate surprises." I groaned and slumped into my seat, pouting.

"Well, you'll like this one."

"Da last time ja tried to surprised me was on ma birthday. Dat wasn' any good now, was it?" I chuckled at the memory.

Jasper had spent all day cooking a huge meal for me, skipping his classes all day so that when I came back to his place I would come home to a great meal and cake. What Jasper didn't know was that I had been coming down with a stomach bug and when I came home, it was a lot earlier than he expected.

I had ran into his dorm, trying to hold in everything I had eaten that day down the best I could but wound up projectile vomiting all over the place as soon I stepped in the door.

Jasper's meal went to waste and I spent the rest of the night with him holding my hair as I puked my lung into his toilet bowl.

It was horrifying.

"You should've told me you were feelin' sick." Jasper shook his head as we entered the Friday night traffic.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked through the windshield.

"I knew ja was up to something' and ju looked so happy doin' it. I didn't want to ruin whatever ja were gunna do."

Jasper let out a small sigh and leaned over to kiss my head as we waited in the typical bumper to bumper, New York traffic.

"You ready for me to meet Nana?" Jasper asked running a free hand through my hair.

I looked up at him, a large grin spreading onto my lips.

"She already loves ja," I rolled my eyes. "More din me, probably."

Jasper let out a loud bark of a laugh and went back to driving when the traffic started to move.

"I can barely understand her over the phone," he shook his head, still smiling like a goof ball. "I should've listened to you when you said her accent was thick."

Jasper had spoken to Nana over the phone almost as much as I do. I call her every Monday, Friday and Sunday just to check in. I didn't exactly have enough money in my bank account, despite the part time job I had taken at a small bakery down town, to take Jasper and I back to Louisiana for her to meet him in person so they spoke after I filled her in on my week.

Jasper had revealed that he spoke almost fluent French one day after speaking to Nana in her native tongue. It was easier than trying to understand her English.

"I told ja. Did ju ask her for that recipe?" I asked sending Nana a text right as we spoke.

"Shit!" Jasper hissed under his breath.

One night, when Jasper was studying for some huge test in one of his Culinary classes, I volunteered to make dinner. I had made one of Nana's famous dishes; Craw-daddy Étouffée.

I put my own touches on it since I didn't remember or know all of the secret ingredients in the recipe but Jasper still practically fell out of his eat when he took that first bite. He claimed it was the best thing he had ever eaten and when I told him Nana's was probably ten times better he picked up the phone and called her right then and there.

"I forgot," he shook his head.

I nodded and asked her for the recipe in French.

"It's a'ight. I just as'ked her fo' it. I'll forward it to ja when she replies."

Right on cue she replied. Her response made me laugh so hard, tears began to spill down my eyes.

_Dites ce garçon, il ne reçoit pas une chose de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne son cul ici-bas pour me rencontrer et me donner un baiser!_

"What?" Jasper asked pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant I didn't get a good look at.

I flipped my phone towards him to show him the message. He had to read it a loud to get the full affect.

"Tell that boy he is not getting anything from me until he gets his ass down here to meet me and give me a kiss?" he looked up at me with shocked eyes.

I nodded and let another giggle bubble up to my lips. He shook his head and got out of the car to open my door for me. I was still laughing by the time we reached the front door of the restaurant.

"You like it?" Jasper whispered into my ear from behind.

The waiting area of the small, Italian restaurant we were standing in was beautiful. There was a high archway behind the hostess stand covered in plastered on vines. Strung out lights were hanging from every column that surrounded the walls. Orange bricks lined the walls around us and paintings were hung everywhere of beautiful landscapes.

"I…" I mumbled, feeling a lump in my throat start to swell. "I love it."

Jasper was about to whisper something in my ear when a tall, long legged blonde hostess came towards. Her overly tight black dress made her orange skin look even more like a pumpkin's hue and shoved her obviously fake tits up to her chin. Her hair was teased up higher than her head looked like it could manage while her pearly white teeth beamed up towards Jasper in a _trying-too-hard-to-be-sexy _smile.

"Hi there," the Pumpkin Queen smirked up at Jasper. "What can I do for you?"

The double meaning in her words were clear as day as she shimmied her hips a little while she adjusted the hem of her dress and grabbed two menus from behind her. I rolled my eyes and felt my hand ball up into fists as she gave Jasper a wink. I couldn't see him since he was behind me, but I was praying to god he wasn't paying attention.

"Table for two please," Jasper hummed against the skin of my neck.

I bit my lip to hold back a loud moan threatening to pop out of my lips.

"Alirght," the waitress coughed. "Right this way, sir."

The orange bimbo took us towards the back where there were only a few couples here and there and sat us in a booth in the far corner. At least the bitch was far enough away form Jasper and I now.

"Your waitress will be right with you. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get you?"

The bitch was about to get a Louisiana beat down as she leaned over the table, giving us our menus and practically shoving her cleavage in Jasper's face. He wasn't even paying attention to her.

He was more mesmerized with the menu in front of him. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked devouring the menu.

Every time we went out to eat, he would look over a menu and order at least three things just to see if it were possible to make them. Most of the time he didn't eat them all, but forced the food on Rose and me.

"We're fine, thank you." I glared up at her with a sweet smile still plastered on my lips.

She narrowed her eyes back down towards me, challenging me. What this whore didn't know, was that I grew up with the toughest woman on the face of the planet. No one could scare me.

She let out a winy huff of breath and stomped off in her stripper style stilettos. I just focused my glance back on my boyfriend.

"I heard they have some secret sauce here that make their lasagna taste awesome, but it's a secret so no one knows what make it so good," Jasper began to babble. "I bet you anything I could figure out the secret when I taste it."

I just smiled up at him and decided not to even glance at the menu. I'm sure he would be destroying his kitchen as soon as we got home, trying to replicate his sauce or make it even better. Jasper was a great cook and I'm sure he was going to make a wonderful Chef.

My heart sank lightly when the last though drifted through my mind.

A few weeks ago Jasper had gotten a call from Carlisle. Rosalie split the second she recognized Jasper's ring tone for him, while Jasper had to stay and weather a fucking hurricane.

Carlisle wouldn't stop badgering him about this and that, how he needed to change his major while Jasper fought back and said he was doing what he loved. After a good half hour into the phone call, it got so heated Jasper smashed his poor old flip phone that looked like something a dinosaur shit out against the wall.

I had spent that whole night trying to clam him down. That was the first night I ever saw Jasper so angry.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice pull me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see his eyes looking down at me with worry as I spotted plates of food filling the table in front of us. I guess I had been out of it for a while.

"Baby…what's wrong?" Jasper's face was filled with so much worry I even became a little scared.

"Nothing. Why?"

Maybe my face showed how I was feeling when I thought about Jasper so upset that night. He didn't want to be what his uncle had insisted he be. It wasn't fair and I hated that Jasper was practically being forced to be something he didn't want to be. Jasper wanted so many things and being the head of his family wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"Y-you're cryin', Sugar."

Jasper stood up to come around the table and scoot into the booth with me. I pressed my fingers to my cheek and felt a tear running down my cheek. It was quickly kissed away by Jasper's lips.

"I'm sorry," I sighed and let myself lean into his chest. "I don't know what happened…"

"What were you thinking' 'bout?"

"About how upset you were a couple weeks ago when Carlisle called." I said honestly.

"Oh Bella," Jasper kissed my head. "Don't worry about it. I can be whatever I want and still do what Carlisle tells me to do."

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him.

Jasper's body became tense.

"B-Bella…there are some things I haven't told you about my family-"

"More water sir?" a waiter with shaggy, brown curls asked Jasper flatly.

"Naw, thanks anyways man."

Jasper waved him away. He turned back to me with worried eyes and tried to compose himself.

"Jasper…what is it? Ja scarin' me." I whispered gently.

"It's just…" he looked down at the table. "When we go to meet my family back in Dallas…don't ask any questions, okay?"

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"There will be a several times when I'm back home in Dallas when I'll have to leave you with my family. It won't be for long. Just a couple of hours here and there. When I leave…don't ask me where I'm going. Don't ask me what I'm going to do and please don't ask me why."

Jasper couldn't even look at me.

"Why not?" my voice was shaky with worry.

Jasper's serious eyes looked straight into mine. There was no humor at all as he spoke.

"Because I can't lie to you."

I sat there for a moment. Studying Jasper's beautiful face. He was serious. Dead serious.

I loved Jasper. I hadn't said anything to him about my feelings but I did. I wanted him to know that I loved him and that he could trust me but…I just wasn't ready yet. During Thanksgiving break from school I had planned on talking to Nana about it and I was. I needed to.

"Alright." I nodded.

"W-what?" Jasper seemed surprised.

"Alright. I won't ask questions." I said reaching forward to grab a fork and started digging into the lasagna Jasper had ordered.

It was delicious.

Jasper pulled my face back to his and attacked my lips with his.

"W-what was that for?" I stuttered after we had pulled apart.

"I love you."

My eyes bugged out of my skull as I felt my throat clench up. I couldn't speak.

"Bella…" Jasper whispered after a long, awkward pause. "I said I love you…"

"I heard you." I whispered, pulling my face out of his grasp.

"Well…" he scooted back to look me up and down. "D-don't you love me back?"

I stared up at him, my mouth not able to choke out the three little words I was desperate to tell him.

"I-I…Jasper I can't…S-say it…" I whispered under my breath.

My voice sounded strangled.

"Why not?" Jasper sounded furious. "Why can't you tell me you love me back?"

I shook my head, feeling tears starting to build up in my eyes.

"I just…can't…" I struggled out once more.

"I don't understand…where I come from making love every night, sleeping together every night, being there for each other every time it's hard, meeting each others parents and practically living together is fucking love!"

Jasper stood up, yelling at me so loud practically the entire restaurant was staring at us.

"Don't yell at me…" I fought pathetically.

Tears were already starting to stream down my cheeks.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want!" Jasper growled back.

His whole body was tense in anger. He had never been this mad. Not even with Carlisle. And it was all my fault.

"I fucking _love_ you!" I heard Jasper's voice crack as I let my sobs take over now. "If you can't figure that out or get it through your stubborn head then I don't need to be wasting my time with someone who isn't capable of loving me back."

Jasper threw a fifty down onto the table and stalked off out of the restaurant.

"Jasper wait!" I begged through a harsh sob, but he was already gone.

I let my head fall into my hands and let myself cry as loudly as I wanted. People were already staring.

"M'am…?" the waiter that had been here before stood at the end of the booth. "A-are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine." I sobbed quietly and wiped my face clean. "Thank you."

I handed the kid the fifty Jasper had thrown down but left before he could bring me back my change. It was his tip, I guess.

Once outside the restaurant I hailed down a cab easily enough and told the cabbie to drive to my dorm.

As the cab driver sped through the traffic and light snowfall I looked out the window, allowing my tears to come down again.

How had things gone from so perfect to so disastrous?

Oh.

Yeah.

I basically insinuated that I didn't love Jasper back after he poured out his heart to me.

"We're here." the cabbie growled out in a thick Russian accent. I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out a 20 before stumbling into my dorm building.

Once I reached my dorm I forced my legs down the hall. When I reached my number, the door flung open, Rosalie looking like she was about to spit fire. "Hey, Bella!" Emmet gave me a little finger wave from his spot on Rosalie's bed.

"Hey…" I whispered. "Why are you guys here?"

I sounded utterly confused, but it fit because I was really confused.

"Well Jazz-"

"Jasper came storming into his dorm fucking pissed off to no end and then the asshole threw us out. Almost swung at Emmet too!" Rosalie panted out through her rage.

She calmed down when she saw my face.

"What happened?" she flung her arms around me, making more tears begin to fall again.

"He said he loved me…" I whispered into her shoulder.

"And?" Rosalie pulled away to look at me like I was crazy.

"_And_? Rose, that's a pretty big thing for me to say and I've never…" I let my sentence drift off.

"You've never what?" Rose asked, pulling me inside and closing the door behind us.

I shook my head and went around the room, looking for my pajamas.

"Bella!"

"I've never told anyone I love them before, alright?" I yelled back at her, frustrated and totally exhausted from my cry fest.

"Well…why not?" Rose asked in a low whisper now.

Emmet got up and rushed towards the bathroom. I don't think he wanted to see me and Rose get into it.

"Everyone I've ever loved…depended on…." I sat on my bed that hadn't been slept on in days. "They're either dead or leave me."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked, sympathy brimming her tone.

"I loved my parents more than anything Rosalie. I even loved my dad, even though he'd beat the shit outta me." I sniffled.

Rosalie gasped in horror and froze where she stood.

I had never told anyone about my father. I had never told anyone that he had beat me so bad after my momma had died that I had been placed into a coma once. The only person that knew was Nana and even she was scared to tell people.

I should've been horrified at myself for letting something like that slip, but at the moment I didn't care.

Everyone and everything I had ever loved in my life besides Nana always found a way to slip away and I knew Nana wouldn't be around forever. I knew that after Rosalie and I graduated we would probably part ways and occasionally speak, but we wouldn't be friends forever.

But with Jasper…it had been different.

I had done the unthinkable and let myself fall for him. I had let myself get attached. I was going to go home and ask Nana if she thought I should…let myself fall for once. Let myself let go…but now it had all gone to shit.

I had ruined everything.

"Bella, I-"

"Jasper was the one good thing that seemed to stick, you know? And now what? I screw it all up!" I stood up, starting to rush around the room.

I pulled out my already half packed suitcase and started throwing the things I needed into it.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as I zipped the full bag closed.

I shoved my messenger bag over my shoulder and pulled out the plane tickets I had bought for me out. Jasper already had the other but I was sure he wouldn't be using it anytime soon.

"I'm going home." I huffed, taking my suitcase off the bed.

"What? Why?" Rosalie was becoming frantic.

I rolled my eyes.

"I was already scheduled to go home in a couple of days, Rose. I'll just be going home a little bit earlier now." I shrugged and moved towards the door.

"Is this because of the Jasper thing? Because if it is I can call his ass down here and-"

"It's not just Jasper," I lied. "I just need to go home for a bit. I need to see my Nana. I miss her."

"But Bella…"

"I'll be fine." I assured her with a little sniff. "I see you in a week." I leaned in to give her a swift hug before I was off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter will be in JPOV. Yes...i know! EXCITING! probably up by tonight but idk...TRUE BLOOD is on tonight!:D<strong>_

TEAM ERIC ALL THE WAYYYYY! Suck it Bill! well...don't suck it...at least not Sookie! lmfao! haha!

G'night all!

-fighter


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 7. The Truth Comes Out  
><strong>**Jasper Hale**

**WARNING: Lies, lots of cussing and the world turning upside down. **

**This chapter will make your head spin. I promise. Haha! **

**If you really think about it, it will all make sense. **

**Come one guys! Stay with me! **

**Here we go. **

* * *

><p>The bottle probably had a little under an inch of whiskey in it. My shot glass looked smaller and smaller as I filled it up another three times and took another back.<p>

"God dammit!" I growled as the fiery burn of the liquor hit my stomach. "That shit fuckin' burns."

I knew I was wasted out of my mind by now. This was crazy.

I know I had blown up at Bella and that was the stupidest shit I had ever done. I didn't mean to. I had just been so angry.

I was so used to getting everything I wanted; a product of my uncle's wealth and heart ache for his fatherless nephew/godson. He had tried so hard to gain my love an trust through money and soon I was becoming a spoiled brat.

A spoiled brat who knew he would turn into one of the deadliest men on earth one day.

I was trained since the day my father died.

I was trained to be lethal. Taught to be agile and attentive.

So much training, money, blood, sweat and tears had gone into me on Carlisle's part. So much that he lost his real family. Not that he let his hurt show.

His wife left him. His daughter hated him.

All he had left was me, Alec and his business.

I rolled my eyes at the lie I had told Bella.

Well, technically it wasn't a lie.

Carlisle did own Hale Oil Inc. He was one of the richest men on the face of the earth…but it went much further than the oil.

Carlisle was the deadliest man on the face of the earth. My uncle and godfather was the head of _Cosa Nostra_.

Everything about me had been a lie. Everything down to my accent, the way I walked and acted was all a lie.

I wasn't some fuckin' white trash cowboy form the sticks.

Fuck no.

I was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York.

My father and mother were both Italian and had the thickest Brooklyn accents I had ever heard. Carlisle had moved my brother, mother and I to Dallas after my father was murdered for our own protection; or so he said.

We became totally different people all together…but one thing would never change.

I was to take the thrown of once Carlisle decided I should and become _Il Capo Dei Capi_.

Boss of all Bosses.

Everything was such a fucked up lie.

It was true, I fucking loved Bella more than anything on the face of this planet…but it wasn't like from the beginning. I thought I could just fuck her then drop her. But the more I got to know Bella…the harder I fell.

The whole wanting to become a chef shit was all a bunch of bull too. I had come to NYU for a purpose; kill people and get paid. I didn't even have to pay for fucking tuition since the Dean knew who the fuck I was and fixed some papers for me.

I had never given a fuck about anything.

I hadn't ever cared that I had practically destroyed Rosalie's family. I didn't care that when I was back in Dallas I was lying to everyone. I didn't give a shit what I did to people, neither did I care about the consequences because one day I would fucking rule the world.

Now…now I had Bella.

I had someone who I loved more than anything. Now I had someone that could get hurt because of me. I had someone who could suffer because of my actions and could be used against me.

When I had told her not to ask questions, I could tell she was slightly phased by the order but took it none the less. Just like the wife of any mobster would do.

They respect their husbands. They never ask questions and know how to kick some ass when they need to. They also love us more than anything and we do the same in return.

When I had told Bella that I loved her, I knew it was probably a bit too soon. I knew she probably had guy issues on account of her fucked up father beating the shit out of her since she was a kid.

You see, the night after I had fucked Bella for the very first time I did a background check.

Well…I didn't do it, but you know what I mean.

It turns out that I probably knew more about Bella than she did.

I knew she was allergic to raspberries and penicillin. I knew she had missed almost a whole year of school because she got mono when she was eleven. I knew she went to Forks, Louisiana High school and graduated top ten.

I also knew that since the time Bella was four, she had been hospitalized over twenty times. I knew Bella was clumsy…but she wasn't that clumsy.

Her father was the chief of police back in Louisiana and no one could tell him what to do. The CPS workers fought their hardest to get to poor little Bella…but found themselves run out of town or harassed constantly by fellow police officers if they dared to get themselves involved.

Charlie was murdered on Bella's fifteenth birthday in their kitchen. He had been shot in the head by a local drug dealer who had apparently been selling Chief Swan the good stuff for over ten years by then.

The Chief was once a good man, I will admit. But after his wife took a turn for the worst…he became a disgusting human being.

I hadn't asked Bella about her past. What could I tell her?

Oh yeah! Hey Bella! I have my own private investigator. Mhmm. I'm going to be Mob Royalty one day so it kind of comes with the benefits.

No. I don't think so.

I also kind of figured she'd tell me when she was ready.

She told me about her mother and her grandmother. She'd even told me a little about her father but never once spoke about his death.

I could understand where Bella was coming from when she was struggling with herself after my proclamation of my love towards her…but like I said. I'm used to getting what I want when I wanted it.

I leaned my head against my refrigerator door and sighed, feeling my entire body become heavy as the world began to spin around me.

Trust me, I was no light weight, but about four bottles of Jack could make you feel a bit tipsy.

I was about to pass out on my kitchen floor when I heard my cell phone go off in my pocket. I fumbled to drag it out but managed to glance at the caller ID before I answered it reluctantly.

"Whit der f-fuck da'ju want?" I slurred out angrily.

"Are you fuckin' drunk?" Carlisle's familiar voice boomed through the speakers of my iPhone.

His Brooklyn accent was thicker than mine and had a hint of Italian slur stuck in it. It sounded smooth and familiar to my ears, whereas to others it would have sounded harsh or crude.

"Yep," I hiccupped. "Sure am. What the fuck are you gunna do about it old man?"

My real accent flowed freely, making my mind and mouth feel like one again. I hated that dumb fucking southern drawl Carlisle forced me and my family to front with. It was disgusting and way too southern for me.

"Spoiled, ungrateful piece of shit," Carlisle grumbled on the other line. It wasn't anything I hadn't heard before. "What the fuck is going on with you's? I get a call from Emmet that'cha hangin' out with Rosalie now? And ya fuckin' some dumb bitch? Playin' house? What the fuck did I send you over there for Jasper!" he screamed over the phone.

"And now ya fuckin' drunk? What the fuck has gotten into you's?"

"She's not a dumb bitch!" I barked at him over the phone.

"Well she's fuckin' wit'cha game, Kid," Carlisle still sounded like he was fuming. "Fuck her and dump her!"

"Don't fuckin' worry about it, old man," I chuckled as I gulped down the last of the whisky into my mouth straight form the bottle. "She's long gone by now."

It was true.

Bella was gone. She was gone because of me. Because of how I acted towards her.

"Good. Now sober up, asshole. Look presentable before ya go to visit ya motha." he said with a bit more compassion in his voice. "I love ya like you's my own, Jasper. You're my godson and my brother's oldest son. Don't let me down. Okay, Kid?"

I felt my entire body go stiff, but forced myself to speak.

"I know. I love you's too, Uncle Carlisle. I'll see ya when I go back down to Texas."

"Night, Kid."

"G'night."

I flung my stupid phone into another wall, not really giving a fuck as I stood up.

I loved Bella so fucking much. She was tougher than any other woman I had known. She kept a secret better than I ever could and I was locked up tighter than a fucking safe. She cared about her family and loved fiercely.

She was made to be in my world.

I hadn't even heard the door open when I began to start standing up and Rosalie rushed into my dorm.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Rosalie screeched at me, Emmet panting behind her.

He had probably had to chase her all the way from her's and Bella's dorm.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?" I slurred, gripping onto the kitchen counter.

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at me when she heard my real accent stick it's head out.

"I'm talking about Bella running off to the airport an hour ago to go back to Louisiana in tears!"

That sobered me up real fast.

"What?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "What the fuck are you talkin' about? I just saw her!"

"Jazz," Emmet interjected form the door. "She told Rose she was goin' back to wherever the hell she from. She said she needed to see her Gam-Gam or Nan-Nan. I don't know what the fuck that is."

"Nana." Rosalie and I both corrected.

"That one!" Emmet replied like the stupid ass he is.

"She just…took off? She wasn't supposed to leave for another three days." I looked down at the counter top, trying to calculate what was going on in my head.

"She was in tears when she came back to our dorm. She looked so…broken." Rosalie's voice was somber.

"Her?" I scoffed. "You think she was broken? Try again! I was the one who was fuckin' shattered when she couldn't even muster up the balls to tell me she loved me back!"

"Are you really surprised that she couldn't? After everything she's been through? Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you are not the least bit stunned that she couldn't tell you it back?"

Rosalie knew about Bella as well. I filled her in so that just incase Bella ever broke down and I wasn't there, Rosalie could be and would know why.

"No," I shook my head slowly as I glared down at the counter top. "I'm not surprised."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for you dumb shit!" Emmet yelled at me this time.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Go fucking get her, asshole!" Rosalie piped up.

"She doesn't want me." I shook my head and headed towards my living room.

"She does want you! She's just scared is all! Why the fuck do you think she ran instead stayed and talked to you?" Rosalie sounded on the verge of tears as I turned to look at her.

"That poor girl has been running her whole damn life and now that she found you she doesn't know what the fuck to do. She loves you more than anything and she thinks she just lost another person." Rose was crying by the time she finished.

I stood there for a second, just trying to take everything in. they were all right. Bella had been running her entire life. No matter how hard she tried she could never escape the hurt and soon she just began shutting people out.

She couldn't tell me she loved me because if she did she would have something she couldn't stand to lose when she started running again. Just like me.

"I don't have a way to…"

I stopped my sentence as I remembered the ticket to Louisiana I had purchased to go with Bella to visit her Nana and began to scramble to find it.

After a few minutes of the three of us practically ripping the whole place apart I found them in my desk drawer.

I threw on a clean shirt and some flip flops since I didn't want to have to deal with fucking security before running out the door, Rose and Emmet screaming wishes of good luck behind me.

I hailed a cab with ease, my brain flashing images of Bella and I making love, kissing, holding hands…of her laughing and smiling.

I was going to get her back one way or another and I was going to tell her the truth…eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. You're all like WTF? <strong>

**Jasper? A mobster? Huh…?**

**Don't worry, the next few chappies will help!**

**I hope you're all still with me. Next chapter will be very…sad and angsty so you have been warned! **

**I love you all!**

**Reviews are awesome!**

**Have a great night!**

**-fighter**


	8. Chapter 8: Whatcha Do Foe Love

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 8. Whatcha Do Foe Love  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

**WARNING: Awkward convos. Crying may be caused (i cried:() And insanely romantic phone calls.**

**Buckle up ladies and/or gentlemen. IT's not as angsty as i thought it would be...but it's quite a roller coaster.**

**Chapter Song (MUST PLAY!): Coming Home by Gwyneth Paltrow**

**Link: **http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v = ixP0d8klLvI  
><strong>(Remove Spaces)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman, we are now landing in New Orleans, please make sure to stay seated and fasten your seatbelts." the captain's monotone voice woke me form my peaceful slumber.<p>

As I woke up from my heavy sleep I began to feel the plane fumble a little here and there as we began to touch down. I had been one of the very few people on this plane to Louisiana.

There had been a small family, a few elderly couples and a few people my age on the plane so it hadn't been too bad. The trip was only four hours so I didn't sleep much, but it had helped cease my non stop crying.

I stretched my stiff limbs eagerly while the captain continued to speak robotically over the intercom.

"After we have landed safely, please take your carry-on bags and follow the directions your flight hostesses will give you. Have a nice day."

I groaned at the thought of the overly happy air hostess that had been bouncing around through the aisles while we were in the air.

She had kept handing me boxes of tissues and trying to sneak me little bottles of booze here and there since I was still under age, which I greatly appreciated, but I honestly just wanted to be left the fuck alone.

The stewardess told us to grab our bags after the door had been opened and moved us on our way down the aisles. I had brought my suitcase as a carry-on along side my messenger bag since it was pretty small, but I didn't mind carrying it.

It was better than taking the risk of losing your luggage.

All ten of us that were on the plane were now walking through the large tunnel that lead to the waiting room where all he relatives waited.

I had called Nana while I had been in the cab, waiting to get through traffic and to the airport. I hadn't planned on telling her why I was coming so early, but when she asked about Jasper I broke down and told her everything.

She told me to come home and that she would be waiting for me the minute I stepped off that plane.

I let my eyes focus on the terrible looking carpet below my moving feet until I noticed the light form the waiting room shining ahead. It was nine in the morning here in Louisiana so I knew it would probably be the blazing hot sun outside.

When I finally reached the end of the tunnle I spotted the one person I had always counted on.

Nana stood there, standing on her tip toes and looking around the uncrowned airport for me, her gray brown hair pulled up in her usual bun. She wore a pair of grass stained jeans and a plaid button up with a pair of rubber rain boots covering her feet.

She had been working in her garden.

"Nana?" I croaked out a few yards away. She didn't hear me. "Nana!"

I didn't even realize it but iwas running towards her, stumbling gwith my bags but not caring one bit. I had missed my Nana more than anything and the time we had been apart was harder than losing my mom. Nana was my mom. Sure, I still loved Rene as my mother, but Nana had raised me.

She knew everything about me and loved me more than anything.

She was Nana, Momma and Daddy all rolled into one.

"_Mon cher_!" Nana whispered, her arms widening as I finally made it to her. "I missed ju sa much."

Her warm, familiar hands roamed through my hair as her gentle lips peppered with my tear soaked face with gentle kisses. I couldn't help but sob as I clung to her.

"I missed ja too, Nana." I sobbed gently.

"No worries, _mon cheri_." Nana whispered and placed her hands on either side of my face to look at me with those gentle eyes I had missed so much. "All broken hearts can be's fixed wit a bit of love and some good cookin's."

We both giggled at that and just stood there, holding onto each other for a minute. Everyone had cleared out of the air port but I didn't care. I was home when I was with my Nana.

"_Je t'aime_." I whispered lowly to my grandmother.

"_Je t'aime trop_, ma babee." Nana smiled and grabbed for my rolling suitcase.

"Ju's be a'right ma babee. Nana make it all better. I promise." she said soothingly.

I clamped my hand in hers as we began to walk out of the airport.

…

My old room looked exactly as I had left it, except with new, bright purple sheets and a newly woven quilt on top. I set down my suitcase on the floor somewhere and scrambled towards my bed to look down at the intricate pattern Nana had sewed.

It was a quilt at least two times larger than the other. It wasn't like the other one Nana had made out of old tee shirts we had gotten from places in Louisiana. It was an actual quilt with pictures sewn into the fabric.

It must have taken her forever.

I ran my fingers over the French saying she had used to tell me when I was little.

_Je t'aime à la lune et retour un million de fois._

I love you to the moon and back a million times.

I smiled, tears threatening to spill over for the millionth time today and ripped it off the bed to wrap it around my body, no matter how hot it felt here.

"Ju's a citay slicka nows," Nana had teased while I had helped her cook earlier. "Ja used to dat col' wedder dose Yankees have down der."

"I ain't no city slicker, Nana." I scoffed.

I absentmindedly flipped the dirty rice in her never cleaned skillet.

Some people thought it was unsanitary, but I thought that was where all the flavor came in.

"Did'ja miss der heat?" Nana wasn't even breaking a sweat as the heat of the afternoon and then the cooking made the small kitchen feel like a oven.

I was weak and went to open the two screen doors so some breeze could come in from the creek a few yards away.

"I did," I said truthfully. "I likes it betta den da col' dey have back up nort'."

"I bet!" Nana chuckled and made a crude gesture.

I just rolled my eyes as I tried to hold in my yearn to giggle. My grandmother was so terribly funny when she wanted to be.

It was silent as we cooked from then on. My mind drifted to Jasper as I pulled out the home made buttermilk biscuits from the oven.

I thought of the way he smiled…the way he kissed me when he was acting silly…the way he felt when I curled up against him at night.

"Ju missin' dat boy won' help ja broked heart."

Nana scolded me gently from across the kitchen as she stirred the gumbo.

I swear to God that woman could read my mind sometimes.

"I knows it," I sighed and picked off a piece of biscuit to nibbled on it. "I jus'…I wonder what he doin' right now."

My eyes wondered towards the window the was placed above the stove. The window let you see into Nana's garden that hung over the low cliff. The cliff wasn't very high, maybe a few feet, but had a twelve foot deep creek below it.

The whole creek had been swamped with gators back in the day, but my great granddaddy had gone about shooting at all of them and killed every single one of them that lived there.

So when I was younger I would go mudding around the muggy banks of the creek and go fishing and skinny dipping without ever worrying about any gator tearing me to bits.

Jake and I had even made a tire swing when we were younger.

Aw shit!

Jake!"Nana," I cleared my throat to catch her attention.

"_Oui, cheri_?"

"Ju didn' happen to tell Jacob Black I was back home, did'ja?"

"_Oui, mon cher_. I did. But only 'cause I thought you two should catch up a bit."

I let out a groan of horror and fumbled into my bedroom then, where I found myself standing, fingering the quilt lovingly.

I knew Nana meant well when she invited Jake…but I didn't want him there. I never really ever wanted to see Jake again after the senior prom incident.

I was mortified.

I shook the horrifying thoughts of vomit and sex away from my brain as I began to unpack what little bit of things I had brought for my week long stay. It felt good to be home and after I was finished unpacking, I climbed into bed for a well deserved nap.

Nana wouldn't mind since the food would still be cooking for another solid three hours, so I let myself pass out after changing into a pair of pajama shorts and an old Mardi Gras tee shirt I had.

My body and mind were both exhausted form the past couple of days and I just needed to sleep.

I hadn't even realized I had been so deeply asleep until I heard a pounding on one of the screen doors up front. I crawled out of bed when I noticed Nana wasn't going to answer it and fumbled my way through the house, a tired mess.

When I finally found which door was being pounded on I opened the door to see the sun being blocked out by an enormous figure. I squinted my eyes to try and readjust my sleep blurred vision and gasped at the face before me.

"J-Jacob?" I took a step back, my eyes horrified as I looked over the enormous man before me.

The last time I had laid eyes on Jacob Black, he had been my height, skinny and no muscle. Now stood before me a man built with so much muscle it looked like his arm swallowed four basket balls each and towering me by at least a foot and a half.

He gave me a brilliant white smile and nodded.

"Dats ma name, don' wears it out!" he laughed loudly. "Wha? Na hug for ja bes' friend?"

Jacob held out his arms widely for me. I hesitantly stepped into them, only to be suffocated my his enormous strength.

"Can't! Breathe!" I gasped for air.

Jake pulled away quickly, laughing his ass off. His hands were planted on his hips as he looked over me, as I rasped out loudly, trying to inhale as much oxygen as I could manage.

"Ja looks good, girl!" Jake exclaimed.

"Thanks…" I coughed.

I began fidgeting to fix my rumpled up pajamas and straightened myself up.

"We alls missed ja bein' around. Especially Nanni." Jake waved motion around the house.

Jake had always called my Nana "Nanni" so I understood what he meant.

Nana had practically raised Jacob Black as much as she had me. We had always been attached at the hip. Ever since we were born, we were destined to be tighter. Our fathers were best friends and our mothers were like sisters.

Jake's mother had died a couple of years after mine had. She had been in a car crash and died on impact. Jake's dad and mine had remained friends.

Code for: They did enough coke together that they both thought that beating the fuck out of their kids was a new fucking religion.

Jake and I had cried on each other's shoulders. Helped each other with cuts and bruises. Ran away with each other when it got bad and slept on Nana's couch when we could.

Eventually Nana decided to expand her house when Charlie started to double up on the good shit along side Billy. The beatings got worse for me while Jake started to gain enough muscle to fight his father off.

Jake usually came to get me when I couldn't nurse my wounds myself, they were so bad, and took me to Nana.

Nana had been an ER nurse way back before she had my mother and knew she couldn't stand up to my father…no matter how badly she wanted to. She had tried but I had always been the punching bag to take Nana's blows.

She didn't need to be killed by my asshole father.

I nodded and cleared my throat, trying to forget the memories.

"I missed it here too," I lied slightly.

I missed Nana, my house and the heat. That was it. I didn't miss anything else. Especially not Jacob Black or the terrible memories that were attached to him.

"Nanni said she want'd us to catch up sometime," Jake beamed down at me. "Ju wanna come over later?" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, towards his house across the road.

"Yeah," I agreed hesitantly. "I guess."

It felt awkward talking to Jake and I honestly didn't need this when I had so much going on in my head so I just agreed to whatever he asked, praying he would leave soon.

It was strange how my best friend had turned into a stranger in such a short amount of time.

"Should we talk about-"

"No!" I shrieked in horror. I regained my composure when I saw Jake's shocked face. I knew what he wanted to talk about and it wasn't going to happen.

"It's just a li'l weird Jake. You jus' bein' here is pretty damn strange."

"I know."

"Then why did you come?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Jake paused for a second but continued when he saw the massive stink eye I was giving him.

"Nanni tol' ma some guy dumped ju," he shook his head. "Said ju was real heart broke over it."

I froze in horror.

"I think da dumb ass was stupid to ever let you go."

Jake's eye were filled with remorse as he spoke. I could tell he wasn't talking only about Jasper.

"Yeah," I nodded. "He was."

I gripped onto the frame of the screen door a little bit harder, trying to regain any bit of dignity I had left as I prayed silently.

_Please leave. Please leave. Please leave. _

"Alrighty den," Jake coughed awkwardly. "I sees ja around den?"

He moved off my porch reluctantly.

"Yeah," I nodded, moving to close the door. "See ya, Jake."

"See you arou-"

I cut him off by slamming the door.

I let out a huge sigh of relief before fleeing back towards my room.

I hadn't noticed the light drizzle that had been going on outside until it started to pour. The loud rain started to drone on louder through my small room as I poured my exhausted body into bed.

It didn't take me long to drift off between the soft music my iDeck was playing, the soft hum of rain on the rooftop and the warmth of the new quilt Nana had made me that was now wrapped around my body securely.

I didn't dream as I slept. I was in a peace, dreamless slumber and I was alright with that. It felt great to finally let my poor body rest.

I grumbled loudly when I heard the familiar ringing somewhere in my subconscious and felt myself wake up instinctively. I flung my hand around blindly as I tried to keep my eyes open and saw the time on my glowing iDeck; 11:15 pm.

I was surprised Nana hadn't woken me up to eat dinner. She would probably force feed me in the morning.

I went back to focusing on finding my ringing phone and huffed when I picked it up.

I figured it must have been Rosalie calling to check up on me since I had left in such a hurry, so I hurriedly answered it.

Without looking at the Caller ID.

"Hey Rose," I mumbled groggily. "I'm sorry I didn't call I just got in and-"

"Bella it's me." Jasper's familiar voice sounded winded.

"Jasper why are you-"

"Bella, shut up and let me talk!" Jasper scolded from my speakers. "I don't have very much time alright?"

I felt I owed him as much so I did as I was told, no matter how bad I wanted to tell him to stick it where the sun don't fucking shine.

"I love you," Jasper announced through gasps for air. "I have loved you since the day I fuckin' met you and I will always love you even if you can't say it back.

"I know it's hard for you to understand how much I love you because you've always had people leavin' you behind but Bella…I'm not going to leave you behind. I want you with me. Forever."

"Jasper I-" I tried to choke out through tears of mixed emotions.

I loved Jasper so much and even now as he began fighting for me I still couldn't tell him it back yet.

"Just listen!" Jasper continued. "I know that you're used to running away before other people do and leave you in their dust…but like I said. I'm not goin' any fuckin' where any fuckin' time soon."

My heart sped up a million times faster as he spoke and I let out a sob of joy.

"Now come outside." Jasper said, still on the line with me.

"C-come outside?" I asked confused.

I still had the phone pressed up against my ear as I stumbled out of bed and rushed through the house. I finally ripped opened the screen door of the house, gasping when I saw Jasper's familiar figure climbing out of a taxi.

I smiled and felt my feet bolt from the place they had been standing to run off the porch and towards him. The rain was warm against my skin as if forced my legs even harder, my feet squishing through the soaked grass beneath them.

Jasper jogged a part of the way but I was already so close that when I got a few feet away I just jumped him, making him stumble back a bit, but caught himself.

I crashed my lips to his, feeling everything I had missed when I had left. Rain soaked us both as we stood there, kissing the life out of each other. We kissed for forgiveness and love. We kissed because we missed each other and because we were both upset.

We kissed because we loved each other.

"We need to get you inside," Jasper whispered after pulling away to breathe. "I don't want you getting sick form this rain."

I giggled and shook my head, capturing his lips with mine again.

"Jus' shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'm."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! JASPER TO THE RESCUE!<strong>

**Now the next chapter is very fluffy but the chapters after that are going to be a bit...intesnse. **

**This couple is having a pretty easy time right now...but i assure you it WILL start gettin' a bit rough! mwahahaha!**

**Until next time!(:**


	9. Chapter 9: In The Bed of My Pick Up

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 9. In The Bed of My Pick Up  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

**So Jasper is back. People are slightly if-y about this and by some of the reviews...I'm slightly terryfied of all of you! haha!  
>Let's get some things straight people. Nana was asleep during the last page. You need to remember no matter how young Nana acts and seems, she's still an elderly woman.<strong>

**Next, Jasper is waiting to tell Bella about...everything. So don't be suprised if it takes a little while. It's still pretty early in their relationship so he's scared.**

**Give him a couple weeks. **

**Alright so here it is guys. **

* * *

><p>"Jasper come on!" I shook him gently, trying to wake his lazy ass up.<p>

"Bella," Jasper groaned groggily and pulled my new quilt over his head. "Five more minutes."

"Nope! Get up! Or else Nana's gunna come in and force feed you again!"

That made him shoot up pretty fast.

I giggled as I saw Jasper rushing around my spacious room, looking for his duffle bag. After he found the thing he slipped into a pair of clean jeans and rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth without a shirt on.

The night before Jasper had taken a flight all the way form New York to Louisiana to find me. Jasper and I had sat out in the rain for at least ten minutes just kissing and it was wonderful. Words didn't need to be exchanged, our lips did all the work.

After Jasper lugged out the single duffle bag he had brought with him we made our way back into Nana's house where she stood, fuming in her worn out night gown and curlers.

Even Jasper seemed a little frightened when he saw her standing in the kitchen with a ladle in her hand, looking ready to kill.

She threw a fit about us tracking in mud and insisted we strip so she could clean our clothes and demanded us to change and get back into the kitchen to eat what she had cooked earlier. I never even got the chance to introduce Jasper.

Not that they needed to be introduced.

They acted as if they knew each other and even spoke Nana's native language here and there.

After Nana had fed Jasper enough to make him vomit, she sent us off to bed. All we did was cuddle and sleep that night, both of us extremely tired.

Jasper had told me that he like Louisiana from what he saw so far and that the heat was worse here humidity wise than back in Dallas. I just let his voice soothe me to sleep, but still listened to his words.

"Were wah go-hing?" Jasper mumbled through a mouth full of tooth paste.

I guess he had noticed my slightly bum-ish attire.

I was sporting a pair of really old and pretty short cut off jean shorts. They were tattered around the hem and were so short the pocket stuck out past the frays. My old white tee shirt with a portrait on a gator on the back was just as tattered as my shorts but was comfortable.

I had chugged on an older pair of cowboy boots so I wouldn't get my better pair dirty and had pulled up my hair into a ponytail.

"It's a surprise." I chuckled, cleaning up my room a bit.

"Well what do I wear?"

Jasper was about to pull on a button up long sleeve but I stopped him.

"Something you won't mind getting dirty."

I walked over as quietly as I could towards his duffle and pulled out his old NYU tee that he wore to bed whenever it was cold and needed more than just his covers back in New York.

He pulled it over his head and looked over my legs with a smirk as he laced up his sneakers.

"I love these shorts," Jasper grabbed my ass form behind after standing up and pulling me flush against him.

He began kneading my ass gently, letting his lips tease my neck.

"No, no, no!" I tisked at him and shook my head as I pulled away. "We need tog et goin'!"

"Why? What are we doin'?"

"I told you it was a surprise!" I giggled and shook my head.

"Fine."

Jasper grumbled grumpily behind me and let me drag him through the house and out the back screen door.

"I gotta show you something'." I whispered.

I noticed the sun starting to barely rise in the sky as we made our way towards Nana's storage shed that had been there since forever but looked as new as the day it was built.

My surprise was on the other side of that little shed.

"You woke me up at the break of fuckin' dawn!" Jasper bellowed loudly, causing a swarm of crows to start screeching their usual song. "I can't believe this shit!"

I gripped his arm and pulled him back towards the way I was going when he had turned to walk back towards the house.

He groaned in agony but let me drag him the rest of the way.

Jasper was bitching about how the mud that was everywhere we stepped was going to ruin his new tennis shoes, making me roll my eyes. For a guy who was form Dallas, he had become a pretty big city slicker.

Becoming more and more like Rose every day.

"Here it is!"

We had finally reached it. My huge surprise.

"What is it?" Jasper asked confused.

I pulled my set of keys out of my pocket and jingled them in my fingers. I walked over towards the tarp covered little hill before me and pulled off the blue plastic easily.

Before us stood my old Chevy truck, looking as good as I had left it.

Jasper just stared at me, dumbfounded.

"What do we need that piece of crap for?" his waved his hand towards my truck.

"We're goin' muddin'!" I exclaimed excitedly.

I hadn't gone mudding in so long and since it had rained so hard the night before I knew it would be the perfect time. I would only do it in my Chevy, though.

"Hop on in!" I called to him as I flung myself into the cozy cab.

The familiar smell of rust and worn leather filled my nose as I started up the engine and Jasper reluctantly shoved himself in beside me.

"You might want to put your seatbelt on," I chuckled before taking the truck out of park and stepping on the accelerator.

"Oh shit!"

Jasper screamed loudly in my ear as my poor truck lurched forward. I just laughed at his scaredy cat ass.

"Roll the window down!" I commanded over the roar of the engine.

I was heading towards the creek, where the deepest and wettest mud would certainly be.

Jasper gulped but did as he was told, rolling the window down with the old fashioned lever you had to turn a million times. My window was already down, ready for what I had been planning.

"B-Bella! Slow d-d-down!" Jasper stuttered, frightened out of his mind.

I shook my head and flicked on the old radio. Jason Aldean blared through the old speakers as I finally made it to the creek. I stomped on the brakes when I reached the end of the grass and turned to look over at Jasper.

He was gripping the assistant handle above the door frame for dear life.

"You ready for this?" I asked giddily.

I had done this so many times as a teenager that I was practically a pro at it. Jasper was in no danger with me.

"I-"

I stomped on the gas before he could protest, letting the wheels screech forward a bit before I began spinning the wheel frantically.

Mud began flying in a whirlwind all around my truck and flew into the cab through the open windows. I heard Jasper gasp.

Big mistake. He had probably swallowed enough mud to fill his mouth by now.

I laughed and screamed out loudly in joy as I continued to do doughnut after doughnut.

Eventually Jasper began to enjoy himself, hooting and laughing as loud as I was.

I stomped on the brakes one more time and cut the engine to turn towards Jasper.

How do I look?" I giggled through shallow pants.

Jasper laughed loudly.

"Muddy."

He was right. I felt mud all over my upper torso and my arms were caked on with brown, mucky gunk from never letting go of the wheel.

"Well then," I ripped my shirt off over my head and threw it on the seat beside me. "Time to clean up, huh?"

I shoved the truck's noisy door open and shook my feet out of my boots. I shook my ass out of my shorts and flung them into the cab.

Jasper sat there, gaping at me with wide eyes.

He had seen me naked before.

Shit! We had seen every bit of each other and now he was stunned with me in my bra and panties.

"Come on slow poke! You know Nana wont let us back in the house all muddied up!" I giggled.

I turned before Jasper could reply and darted towards the creek. The water looked clearer than it had before the rain and was so deep it probably surpassed Jasper's head by a couple feet.

As soon as my toes became submerged I dove, knowing exactly the right spot that would be deep enough. The water was freezing against my skin for a split second but quickly became exactly what I needed.

The humidity had been so thick and hot out that the cool water felt perfect against my muddied skin.

I swam around for a few seconds, enjoying the cool water but came up just as Jasper dove in. His splash was huge, sending ripples through the unmoving patch of water I was able to stand in.

I watched as he slowly came up to the surface, clean as he had when we had first left the house.

"It fuckin' cold!" Jasper bellowed through a teeth chattering smile.

"Eh," I shrugged. "I like the cold."

I closed my eyes and laid back, letting my body float on the surface. My hand skimmed the top of the serene water. I felt peaceful for a split second before I felt Jasper lift me into his arms and fling me a few feet away, making me land with a huge splash.

When I finally swam my way up to the surface I scowled towards Jasper who was laughing louder than I had ever heard him laugh.

"Oh you're so gunna get it!"

I chuckled and splashed Jasper as hard as I could.

We played and swam for a good hour and a half until we became all pruned and wrinkly. We crawled up onto the slight died shoe and laid on our sides, laughing and kissing.

"I love you, Bella Swan," Jasper said propping himself up on his elbow and pushing back a strand of wet hair out of my face. "I really do."

I smiled up at him and leaned in forward to kiss his lips.

I wanted to say it back. I really did, but I just…couldn't.

I wanted to prove it to him though. Even if I couldn't say it, I could let him feel it.

I reluctantly pulled away from Jasper's lips and stood up. Jasper just stayed on the ground, staring up at me.

"Come with me," I whispered, nodding my head behind me.

I walked back towards my truck, feeling my heart start to beat a million times a minute. When I finally made my way back towards the truck I knew Jasper was still a few yards behind me, so I reached into the undercarriage and pulled out the thick quilt I had stowed there a while back.

I pulled down the back of the flatbed and sprawled out the soft quilt quickly before I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my naked waist. Jasper placed his lips onto my welcoming neck, gaining a little groan from me.

"I love you so much," Jasper whispered.

I sighed happily and pushed away from him so I could crawl up onto the bed of the truck. Once I laid down on my beck, facing up towards the sky, Jasper crawled up onto of me easily.

Love poured out of every inch of Jasper. It was like he breathed love for me and…it killed me.

I would show him how much I loved him.

I leaned up to capture Jasper's waiting lips with mine, making a low groan escape from Jasper's lips.

His fingers began to trace the inside of my thighs, barely letting the tips of his fingers brush against my skin. He took his time teasing me like this, showing me he wanted to take his time.

We had tried to slow down before when it came to this stuff but it had never really worked out. We just got way too caught up in the moment.

But right then and there I was determined. Determined to make love. Not fuck.

To prove to Jasper that every single part of me was his. That I truly did love him. Even if I couldn't tell him right now.

I threw my head back and let out a soft moan when I felt Jasper's lips detach from mine and begin traveling their way down my body. His lips were as gentle as his fingertips had been and when they reached the hem of my underwear, my whole body began shaking feverishly.

"You alright, darlin'?" Jasper smirked into my skin.

I took in a shaky breath and nodded.

Jasper chuckled and hooked his wonderful digits into the sides of my poor panties. He took his time pulling them down, only to cover my bare pussy with his lips.

Jasper's warm tongue darted out to trace over my folds as I felt my panties finally be pulled all the way off.

"Jasper…" I groaned loudly.

Jasper's tongue was tracing up and down my already sensitive slit, teasing me as I tried to slow down my shallow breaths.

I felt my hips begin to buck up when he did the unthinkable and began to run his tongue over my swollen clint at such a slow pace that my entire body shook from ragged breaths.

Jasper's gentle hands pulled me by my bare hips slowly to him, burying himself in me and driving me insane. It felt so tortuously good I wanted to scream and cry at the same time, but with Jasper holding me down to him and the soft quilt beneath me, I knew I wasn't going anywhere.

Jasper was going slower by now, if that was even possible.

I did scream out that time. My hands flew out to grip onto the quilt as my back arched up towards the cloudless sky above.

Jasper pulled away, pressing his cheek on my stomach for a moment. His hand began to gingerly rub the inside of my thigh, letting me catch my breath.

"Shhh. I'm right here, baby," Jasper crawled up my body, planting a feverish kiss onto my lips. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

His eyes stared into mine as I licked my lips, tasting myself. Jasper let out a low growl and lifted me up a bit to unhook my bra and throw it aside with ease.

A feather light hands worked their way up my sensitive skin and found my wanting breasts. Jasper began to kneed my eager flesh with care and leaned down to suck on my pebbled nipple every now and then.

My entire body was covered with sweat as I tried to pull him to me with my legs. He wasn't having that.

Jasper flipped us over without even making my damn truck creak like it did if I even so much as leaned on it, giving me the perfect leverage I needed.

Jasper was such a gentle and loving person.

He loved me.

Of all the people in the world that he could have…he chose me.

A fucked up piece of white trash from no where.

He loved me and I couldn't tell him how much I loved him back.

I was going to show him, though.

I was terrified but to admit it…but I loved him.

As I looked down at the beautiful man beneath me, raking my eyes over his impeccable muscles and chiseled features that drew me in, my eyes landed on my favorite part of him; his cross tattoo.

I had always wondered what had happened to Jasper that had caused him to get the rather large cross, but every time I had tried, he had clammed up about it. He said he would tell me one day, though.

I leaned down slowly, careful not to make Jasper jumpy or too excited yet and moved my hair out of the way so that I could kiss, suck and lick the beautiful piece of art as carefully as I could.

Jasper let out a soft groan, letting his hands tangle into my still damp hair.

"God damn, woman. I love you so fuckin' much." Jasper hissed as I began to move down his perfect body.

I nodded into his skin, kissing my way down.

When I reached Jasper's totally fuck-hot trail of happiness, I smirked into his skin, noticing the rather large bulge in his boxers.

I ripped those suckers off as quickly as I could and internally gave myself a quick pat on the back for not fumbling like the klutz I usually am.

"Shit!" Jasper growled as I took him into my mouth.

Jasper didn't buck up into my mouth like I thought he would, making me even more determined to show him exactly how fucking much I loved him. I wanted him to feel as good as he always made me feel.

I started out slow, letting myself go down as far as I could manage for my first blow job.

Jasper and I had never really gone slow enough to get that far and Jacob and I…well that was just never gunna happen.

After the first minute or two, I looked up to catch a glimpse of Jasper. His head was thrown back, his eyes shut closed and mouth slightly ajar as he let his hands travel into my locks.

He was enjoying it.

It spurred me on and made me feel a little bit braver.

With my new found courage I went back to my task at hand and went even deeper, letting his head hit the back of my throat. I wasn't surprised that I couldn't even manage to get half of him in my mouth and had to work the rest of him with my hand and just kept going.

"Sweet Jesus, Bella!" Jasper let out a broken cry.

I started to move faster, sucking in my cheeks and breathing through my nose like Rose had told me to.

Yes, I had asked the bitch for advice for when the time came.

"Oh, yes…Bella….just like that!" Jasper's speech was a little slurred as he stared down at me.

I locked gazes with him and began to pump even faster.

"Argh!" Jasper flung his head back.

I sucked as I hard as I could, trying to remind myself to breathe or else I would gag.

That didn't work out too well.

I lost my pattern of breathing and as soon as Jasper's head hit the back of my throat I let out an obnoxious gaggin noise.

That almost sent Jasper over the edge. He pulled out before he could, though, stunning me almost instantly.

I stared at him, confused, as he let out harsh pants, sweat soaking every inch of him.

"Not yet, baby," Jasper sat up against the cab and pulled me onto his lap to straddle him. "I need to be inside you."

I let out a light whimper as Jasper slowly began to fill me. We both had to stay still for a moment, knowing we would both collapse at any moment if we moved to soon.

When we were both finally ready, I began to slowly rock my hips, making both of us cry out in pleasure.

We took it slow, continuing our theme, but slowly progressed into something a bit more heated.

Jasper's hand ran over my sides eagerly as I rocked against him, head flung back as I moaned out in ecstasy.

Jasper pulled at my hips, forcing me to rock even harder then before and began plunging even deeper than before. Deeper than he ever had.

I let out a strangled cry and felt as though tears would fall at any moment.

Jasper's hand tangled into my hair and pulled my face to his, crushing my lips to his with so much love in the kiss, tears did begin to roll down my face.

Every nerve in my body was lit on fire as we rocked together, seeking what I knew was building up in the pit of my stomach.

Our throaty moans and whimpers only spurred each other on, letting the taste of my tears and our sweat mix into our kiss.

Jasper pulled me up and down onto him with a few more pumps, sending me over the edge. I ripped my lips away from him and let out a loud, shrill scream of ecstasy.

"Jasper!"

His name was my own little silent prayer. I was praying to God that he wouldn't let me float away like my body was desperately trying to do and instead let me stay in Jasper's sturdy arms.

"I. Love. You. So. Much!" Jasper screamed, finally coming undone beneath me.

We both collapsed backwards, Jasper letting himself lie on me carefully. His head rested on my stomach, the both of us trying to stop the ragged breathing we were both doing.

When we both were able to breathe in light pants, Jasper lifted his head up to stare up at me with the gentlest gaze I had ever seen.

He knew what I had been trying to do.

"Jasper…I…I-"

"Shhh," Jasper hushed me quietly. "I know, baby. I've always known," he nodded. "I was just an asshole that night."

He shook his head and lowered his gaze from mine in shame. I shook my head.

"I understand…" I said quietly.

Jasper's gaze shot back up to my face as I tried to avoid his stare by gazing up at the blue sky above us.

"No," Jasper stated firmly. "You don't. Bella I have some things I need to tell you. Bella I'm not-"

"Jasper," I interjected. "Can we wait for all the heavy stuff? Can we just…be here. No worries. Just for right now?" I pleaded.

Jasper's pursed his lips, a look of contemplation on his face before he nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Of course we can."

"You can tell me whatever you want tomorrow. Just not today, okay?"

I ran a hand through his sweat drenched locks, hoping to calm him.

It worked.

"Okay."

Jasper smiled gently and leaned down to kiss my stomach.

…

The vibrant, red walls of Nana's warm room had always been comforting to me as a child. They had the same affect on me now as they had when I was five.

Nana was never one for change and that was perfectly fine with me. She had the same old quilt that her and my mother had made together when Momma was a teenager covering her bed, the same pictures of Momma and her, me and Momma, me momma and Nana all hung up on the walls.

She even had the same smell of cinnamon lingering in the air of her room that soothed my now shaky nerves.

The familiar feeling of nostalgia flooded through me like a title wave as I let my heavy feeling body lay limp across the large, king sized mattress that felt softer than a cloud under my exhausted limbs.

In an ever changing world I could always count on Nana to stay constant and unchanging. She refused to change with the world in many ways but had bent like a rubber hose when it came to her flat screen, plasma TV that hung over the red brick fireplace across from her bed.

Nana's fingers running through my knotted tresses didn't exactly help my cause then and there as if ought to keep my eyes open.

After Jasper and I had cleaned up and made our way back home, we found a murderous looking Nana standing in the screen door.

She demanded for me to hose down the Chevy before parking it behind the barn or else we would get mosquitoes all over the place and then gave Jasper a list and directions to the nearest grocery store to pick her up some ingredients like the demanding hard ass she was.

She didn't care that Jasper wasn't used to small, poe-dunk towns like we were used to and just sent him on his way while she scrubbed me down in her old, porcelain tub after I hosed off the truck and sent Jasper on his way like she used to when I was a kid.

It took almost half an hour of scrubbing and brushing to get all the mud and gunk out of my hair.

After an exhausting morning, I looked up at the soap operas Nana had put it on and saw it was only ten.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon cheri?"

_What's wrong, my love?_

Nana's knowing voice wasn't daunting but loving as she spoke gently, never letting her fingers untangle from my messy tangles.

I buried my face into the apple pie smelling quilt and sighed heavily, willing myself not to cry.

This was one of the hardest things I would ever have to do.

I could handle being beat to a pulp by my own father, being told I was worth nothing, but I couldn't handle disappointed my Nana.

"Everything, Nana."

Nana was silent for a moment and pressed her remote, sending her soaps into the silence behind her mute button.

"Wha do ju's mean, mon cher?" she leaned down to kiss my temple.

I couldn't help it anymore. My heart clenched in my chest and a loud erupted in my throat.

Nana was quick to pull me into her arms rock me like she did whenever I ran to her with any problem I had ever had in life.

Nana was my escape.

"Tell me, ma babee." Nana's voice was strong but loving as she soothed me.

"J'ai peur," I sobbed loudly, not caring.

_I'm scared. _

This was Nana. She knew me better than I knew myself and didn't care how horrible I looked when I sobbed my eyes out.

"Wha'chu got to be scared 'bout, babee?" Nana asked concerned.

"Amoure…" I sniffled.

"Love?" Nana laughed lightly and pulled my face from her shoulder to stare at me with a gentle smile on her lips. "What'cha gotta be frightened 'bout by love, girl?"

I stared down at my lap and traced over the small scar on the side of my thigh. It was the most visible out of all of them which didn't say much since it was only about an inch long and was a very light pink. It didn't protrude and you couldn't even see it unless you looked close enough.

Charlie had given it to me after a night of too much drinking and snorting. He had broken a beer bottle on the edge of the table and tried to cut open my leg, but I had run out in time.

I had been nicked enough to have this scar to show for it, though.

"Ah," she sighed in realization. "Ju scared dat boy gunna wind up like ja Daddy?"

I narrowed my eyes down at the scar and shook my head.

"Den what is it, ma Bella?"

I let out a shaky breath before speaking.

"I'm scared to love him back…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à faire ça?"

_What's wrong with that?_

I rolled my eyes and looked up at her through watery eyes.

"He's gunna leave, Nana. Just like everyone else…." I sobbed.

Nana caught me and shushed me as she tried to sooth my sob ridden body.

"No, he won't." Nana shook her head.

"How do ju know?"

"Because," Nana looked me dead in the eyes. "Dat boy loves you more den your Momma and Daddy ever loved each other. Dat boy looks at you like da sun and moon rise and set because of ju. He loves ju, girl. And if ju too dumb to know it, den I'ma more den happy at smack some sense into ju."

Nana and I both giggled a little at that one.

I sniffled and sighed, staring back down at my lap.

"I'm in love with him, Nana."

"I know."

I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Babee, ju just fall in love," Nana smiled warmly, stroking my cheek. "Fall in love with everthin' you can. Never be afraid of something' so wonderful, _mon cher_."

Her words were more foreign to me than speaking Greek.

Love? Me?

I loved Jasper.

I truly did.

But did I deserve it?

I was so damaged from over the years. From running whenever there was something going in my life that I couldn't control. I couldn't control falling for Jasper. I couldn't control falling in love with such a wonderful and beautiful man. I couldn't help any of it.

The only thing I could control was taking matters into my own hands and doing what I should have done the moment Jasper told me he loved me.

"I love you, Nana." I whispered.

"I love you more, ma babee."

With Nana's help and guidance I knew what I had to do.

I had always known I loved Jasper.

Now it was just time to tell him so.

* * *

><p><strong>Cute huh? I told you guys. Fluff and Lemon!:D<strong>

**Alright guys! Next update...tommarow or so. **

**Have a good night!**

**reviews are awsome(:**


	10. Chapter 10: Momma Clara

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 10. Momma Clara  
><strong>**Jasper Hale **

**WARNING: VERY FLUFFY! And in Jasper POV.**

**SO you all will be meeting...the Hale Family! Dun dun dunnnn! hahaha!**

**Are they going to be scary? Will Bella like them? will she trust them enough to go all cajun on them?**

**Let's see!**

* * *

><p>I really hated Jasper right now.<p>

I was itching to pull a Rosalie and gripe at him until the world was fucking sucked into the sun but I decided against it.

I had really been hanging out with Rose too much.

"Bella," Jasper gripped my hand from across the seat. "Please don't be pissed at me."

"I'm not." I smiled wryly.

"Yes, you are," Jasper chuckled. "I think you forget I know you a little bit better than you do."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just going to miss you a lot." my leg shook impatient under the dash board.

The closer we got to the airport, the more antsy I became.

"It's just a couple of days, baby." Jasper sighed, pulling into the temporary parking in front of the doors.

Jasper cut the engine as I tried to process the words he had been telling me for the past two days.

Jasper had spent the past three days in Louisiana with me and Nana but had given me a fair warning the second day he was here that he would be heading off to Dallas to finish up the rest of Thanksgiving break.

Even though Jasper had been gracious enough to invite me over to his house in Dallas to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family, I had decided against it. Tomorrow was thanksgiving and I couldn't leave Nana hanging high and dry.

Jasper agreed and felt the same about his own family.

I could tell that Jasper missed his younger brother and his mother very much just by hearing his conversations with them on the phone. I think he even got a little choked up when he found out that his little brother got asked to Homecoming and he wasn't there to give him advice.

Jasper cared about the cheesy stuff like that.

It only made me love him more.

"It's gunna be a long fuckin' few days." I rumbled under my breath.

I mentally slapped myself for sounding more and more like Rosalie everyday.

Jasper just chuckled.

"I know, love." Jasper said.

Jasper kissed my temple before sliding out of the cab of my truck and closed the door. I sat in the cab for a second, trying to process everything that was going on.

I thought about how great the past few days had been, how well Nana and Jasper had gotten along-which wasn't easy if you really knew Nana-and how I had finally been able to admit my feelings for Jasper. I hadn't said them out loud yet, but I was planning to…very soon.

I glanced in the rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of Jasper pulling out the single duffle bag he had brought with him to Louisiana from the bed of my truck. He didn't look very enthusiastic about leaving me behind but I could tell he missed home, too.

Jasper was a big family guy.

Before I knew it, Jasper was opening up the obnoxiously loud door of the cab. I didn't move. I was practically glued to my seat as Jasper stared down at me with warm, loving eyes.

"I love you," Jasper sighed, leaning down to wrap his arms around me, his duffle bag still slung over his shoulder. "You'll be up in Dallas with me the day after Thanksgiving. You'll meet my family just like I met yours and them we'll head back to New York together, okay?"

We had decided that the day after Thanksgiving I'd fly up to meet his mother, brother and uncle just like he had met Nana and I would stay with them until the day before we had to go back to NYU.

I will admit, I was being a bit over dramatic about the whole thing but could you blame me?

I loved the man.

"I know," I palmed his cheek. "I'm just going to miss you."

Jasper leaned down to place a kiss on my lips before practically dragging me out of the truck. I whined and bitched like a child the whole time he was pulling me out but eventually just decided to cling onto his torso.

If I only had him for the next half hour, I was going to make it count.

After Jasper and I had made the long trek through the crowded airport and made it to security, I knew I would have to let him go. I clung onto him harder and harder with every step we took until I knew I was squeezing him way too hard for him to be able to breathe.

He didn't complain though. He simply kept his arm around me, the other holding his bag.

Jasper let out a heavy sigh before somehow shifting us so that he had picked me up, letting me wrap my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck.

People stared at as we stared at each other but neither one of us gave a shit.

"I love you, baby," Jasper kissed my lips lightly and pushed a piece of hair out of my face gently.

My whole body tensed up as I tried to refrain from letting my tears flow and the words bubbled up to my lips.

"I-I…love you too, Jasper." I whispered, looking down at his chest.

Jasper's breath caught in his throat.

"W-what did you j-just say?"

I looked up to see the surprise written all over Jasper's face. I bit my lips, trying to hold back tears and swallowed against the hard lump in my throat.

I thought he wanted this.

"I love you, Jasper." my voice didn't falter this time. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it…but I do. I love you."

Jasper was silent as a voice calling his flight came over the intercoms around us.

"To the moon and back?" Jasper whispered.

I looked up at him surprised. I had told him about how my mother used to tell me that and how much it meant to me. I was stunned he remembered, though.

"A million times." I giggled, nodding my head.

Jasper attacked my lips with his as they made a second call for his flight. I knew he would probably have to sprint to get through security to get to his flight, but I knew he probably didn't care.

"You're tryin' to make me miss my flight." Jasper let out a breathy laugh as we pressed our foreheads together.

"Like you would mind." I chuckled.

"I wouldn't." he sighed in content.

I wiggled my way out of Jasper's hold on me and planted my feet back on the ground. I gave him one last chaste kiss on the lips before pushing him towards the check out area.

"I love you."

The words felt so natural to say that it was almost like speaking a language I didn't know I could speak.

"To the moon and back a million times." Jasper winked before sprinting off towards security.

He turned to wave a couple of times until he was gone.

I already missed him.

…**(2 Days Later) Thanksgiving Night…**

I think I had checked my phone for about the thousandth time in the past half hour as I laid on the sofa in the living room, watching re runs of Macy's day parade.

I had called Rose earlier to wish her a happy Thanksgiving after speaking to Jasper for about an hour before that. Rosalie swore her and Emmet were on TV since they had gone to the parade and had gotten there early enough to wind up in the front of the crowd, where the people were always caught on camera.

I thought she was full of shit until I saw the little glimpse of her and Emmet sucking face with each other on the flat screen in front of me a few minutes ago. I just laughed at how adorable they looked, but quickly began checking my phone, missing Jasper.

"Ju wanna turkey samich?" Nana asked form the kitchen a few feet away.

We had feasted on so much food earlier I felt as if I were about to pop. I hadn't eaten breakfast on account of me waking up a little later than usual and had filled up on so much turkey, mashed potatoes and pumpkin pie I was sure I wouldn't even be able to fit into my fat jeans tomorrow.

"No, Nana, I'm good. Thanks, though." I called from my spot on the couch.

I heard Nana scoff something about how I was becoming too damn thin but I didn't care. I was more preoccupied with trying to see when Jasper would text me back.

I knew he was with his family and probably having a blast…but I was anxious and totally jealous. I missed him.

"You excited to meet dat family of Jasper's?"

Nana plopped down on the Lazy boy beside me, kicking up her feet.

"Not really," I mumbled truthfully. "But it'll be good to see Jasper, though."

Jasper had told me that his mother was a bit tough to win over when it came to him bringing girls home. He did admit he never really brought girls home but the few he had when he had been younger hadn't gone over too well.

I was hoping I could change Momma Clara's feelings.

"They'll love ju, Darlin'." Nana had picked up a new nickname for me from Jasper.

I giggled at the way the foreign word rolled off her tongue and went back to check my phone. Again.

"I hope so, Nana," I sighed. "They are so different from us."

"What'cha mean?" Nana asked, digging into a piece of pecan pie.

I groaned and palmed my face lightly.

"Jasper's family is…wealthy. Very, very wealthy." I mumbled under my breath.

Nana quirked an eyebrow at me.

I had kind of left that part of Jasper's past out when it came to explaining Jasper to Nana.

"And?" Nana asked confused.

"And…" I hesitated, looking down at my knees in front of me. "He's jus' used to bein' 'round different people, Nana. What if dey are _yakka_'s?" I flinched at the word.

In Louisiana the politically correct term was a _Yacker,_ or someone who thought they were better than everyone and spoke better than we did. I had grown up around a relatively poor part of the bayous and I didn't want to be their charity case or anything.

I loved Jasper but…what if his family didn't love me as much as he did?

Would it come between us? Would he even care?

"Dey might be," Nana nodded. "But Jasper certainly ain't a _yakka_. He's a good boy-o."

I giggled at her words and felt my phone vibrate against my stomach.

"Speak o' da devil." Nana chuckled.

I clicked onto the text Jasper sent and smiled. It was a picture message. I opened it only to break out in a fit of giggles.

It was a picture taken by someone holding Jasper's phone. Jasper was standing in the middle of a rather large and beautiful kitchen in a Yankee's tee shirt and some old jeans he loved to wear around his dorm with whipped cream and pumpkin pie covering him head to shoulder.

Jasper was laughing and pointing at a younger looking boy.

He was probably about sixteen at the most with hair exactly like Jasper's except a tad bit longer. The boy was dressed similarly to Jasper and was glaring at his brother. The poor kid was covered in what looked like a brown gravy.

I guessed the kid was Jasper's younger brother, Alec.

There were more pictures behind it but this one was my favorite.

I looked down at the caption under it.

**Happy Thanksgiving, Bella!**

**Can't wait to meet you!**

**Love, The Hale Family!**

My heart swelled at the words as I leaned over to show Nana the cute picture. She laughed her ass off and told me to make sure I told him to scrub that crap all the way out or he would have orange hair by the time I got there tomorrow.

I told her I would and sent a thank you message before standing up off the couch and walking over to give Nana a kiss goodnight and head to my room.

"Happy Thanksgiving, _mon cher_." Nana whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Nana." I smiled before heading down the hall.

As I closed my door behind me I crawled into bed. I knew it was still early but the faster I went to sleep, the faster it would be morning which meant I would be able to see Jasper sooner.

I wound up lying under the covers staring at the pictures Jasper's family had sent me and smiled. He really looked happy being with his family and I loved it when Jasper was happy.

I crawled out of bed for a second, getting down on my knees and folding my hands in prayer. I rested my elbows on the edge of my bed and began praying.

I prayed for a safe flight tomorrow, for Nana to be okay when I left and…that hopefully Jasper's family would like me as much as I already liked them.

After my little one on one with God, I stumbled my way back into bed and quickly fell asleep, images of Jasper and his family floating through my brain.

…(Next Day)…

It was official.

I hated airplanes.

I hated flying.

It too damn long. Weren't we supposed to have like instant teleportation by now or something? It was always in _The Jetsons_!

"M'am?" a rather beautiful stewardess that reminded me of Rosalie popped her head in front of me and cooed.

"What?" I snapped, a bit annoyed with the three hour long flight.

I knew that was a pretty short flight, but the past three hours had felt like years to me.

Jasper and his little brother were going to pick me up at the airport in Dallas and I was itching to see Jasper.

The pretty, young woman pursed her lips nervously and spoke shakily.

"The plane is about to land," she whispered. "You must buckle up."

I rolled my eyes at her words and did as I was told. I must have missed the announcement due to my hectic thoughts but I didn't really care any longer. I was dying to see Jasper. Only he could really fix my foul mood.

The stewardess nodded in thanks before retreating back to her post.

The landing was a bit more difficult than I had remembered landing back in Louisiana being but I shrugged it off and stood as soon as I heard the little noise form the intercom come on to grab my things. Everyone just stared at me as I practically sprinted for the already open door and down the small tunnel.

I may have stumbled here and there a bit, but I didn't care. I needed to see Jasper desperately that I would have fallen on my face if I had to.

I was out of breath when I reached the end of the tunnel but instantly heard the one voice I had been yearning to hear for the past two days.

"Bella!" Jasper's voice boomed through the crowded airport.

I couldn't see him anywhere. I strained my eyes and craned my neck as far as I could manage, but wasn't able to see anyone I knew. I was on the verge of fucking tears until I saw a shift in the crowd.

Jasper's familiar figure was shoving through the whole damn crowd just to get to me until he reached the edge of people.

I beamed brightly towards him and sprinted as hard as I could only to leap into his welcoming arms.

Jasper's lips were the first to attack, his hands holding me up by my ass and mine wrapped around his neck. We stayed like that for a solid five minutes, kissing and staring at each other.

"Jesus, Jazz," a light chuckle interrupted us. "Get a fuckin' room."

I easily peeked over shoulder to see what had to be Jasper's younger brother dressed in a pressed, rather expensive looking suit that matched Jasper's. I had never seen Jasper wear a suit before but I had to admit it was a rather large turn on.

Jasper let me place my feet back on the ground before turning around to face Alec, me still in his arms, pressed flush against him.

"Watch your damn mouth!" Jasper scolded as I chuckled.

Alec rolled his crystal blue eyes before smiling towards me and sticking out a hand for me to shake.

"Hey, Bella. I'm Alec. This idiot's brother," Alec pointed his thumb towards Jasper. "It's nice to finally meet the girl we've been hearing about non stop this week."

I glanced up at a now fuming Jasper and took Alec's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alec." I nodded with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you too. Jasper loves you a lot."

Alec chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I know."

There was a slight pause as the brothers stared at each other for a moment but Jasper broke our silence.

"You ready to meet the warden?" Jasper laughed against my hair.

My entire body locked up. The thought of meeting Jasper's mother was terrifying. I didn't know what to expect and I was quite scared.

Maybe she already hated me.

I quickly changed the subject.

"What's with the suits?" I giggled nervously and pressed my cheek to his chest.

Jasper went ridged.

"We always wear-" Alec started, but was cut off by Jasper clearing his throat.

"We were at a funeral, Bella." Jasper said gently.

I looked up at him confused.

"Funeral? Who died?" I asked.

"A friend of my father's." Jasper shrugged.

"Oh," I felt my heart sink. "I'm sorry. Did you know him very well?"

"No," Jasper shook his head. "He was…really old though."

I caught Alec smirking from behind the darkly tinted, black ray bans he had slid on.

Weird kid.

"Do I need to go with you somewhere? Change maybe?" I looked down at my cut off denim shorts and Jasper's NYU tee he had left at my place. "I brought something a bit more dressy."

Jasper chuckled and began pushing me towards the exit, Alec walking a few steps ahead of us like some attentive watch dog.

"No, baby. The funeral is over. We are just goin' to head over to my mama's place and hang out there for the rest of the week." he give me a little kiss as we finally exited the entirely too crowded airport.

"That sounds perfect," I sighed shakily.

I was still terribly nervous to meet Jasper's mother.

Alec disappeared as Jasper preoccupied me with what he had done yesterday. I showed him the picture he had sent me, while his face morphed into horror behind his own pair of sunglasses. He was wearing a pair of polarized Oakley's though.

Much classier than Alec.

"I didn't send you that picture." Jasper rasped.

We both stared at the picture as if it were magically going to tell us the answer.

"Then who did?"

"My Momma took this picture." Alec's voice popped out of no where as he leaned over to catch a glimpse at the screen of my phone.

"What?" Jasper and I spoke together.

"Yeah," Alec shrugged, twirling a set of keys around his fingers. "Don't you remember, bro? I threw that pie at you when you told me shit 'bout Irena and then you threw that damn gravy on me," Alec scowled. "It took me three hours to get that crap outta my hair! But yeah, she took it."

We all stared at the picture, a smile playing up on my lips. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Must've sent it to you, too." Alec chuckled before turning on his heels.

As I turned my phone off and slid it into my pocket, I noticed Alec walking towards what had to be the most beautiful car I had ever set eyes on.

"Who's car is _that_?" I gaped openly.

Alec slid into the driver's seat with a smug smirk on his lips and tried his hardest not to laugh at my open gawking.

"It's mine." Alec replied smugly.

"T-that's h-h-his?" I stuttered.

"Yep." Jasper nodded with a smober face.

He pushed me lightly towards the car and opened the back door for me.

"I gotta sit up front, love. He's only got his permit." Jasper said, closing the door behind me.

I shoved my duffle bag off my lap and slowly clicked on my seatbelt, almost as if I were on automatic pilot.

My first car had been my truck. That was the only car I ever got besides the Jeep back in New York that I prayed Rose was looking after with this weather. She was good with cars, though, so I knew she had probably already checked to make sure the gears weren't all frozen up.

"You gave a f-fifteen year old a Ferrari?"

"Yep!" Alec exclaimed with a smug smirk.

"W-why?" I sputtered, still in shock.

"It was sort of my initiation present." Alec shrugged as he lurched the car into drive and sped off.

I was used to Jasper's horrible driving by now, so it didn't really phase me.

"Slow the fuck down!" Jasper barked in Alec's ear.

I could practically hear the kid roll his eyes at his brother as he obeyed Jasper's command.

"Initiation into what?" I asked, highly interested by now.

I heard a loud smacking sound but blinked all too slow enough to make out what it was. Alec let out a low groan and rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"Both hands on the wheel!" Jasper yelled out another command.

Alec obeyed.

"He means initiation into the club. You know?" Jasper lied smoothly. "The club of people who can drive."

I sniffed bullshit but didn't feel like calling him on it. I simply shrugged and let whatever he was hiding from me slide for now, since I was so damned tired. I had woken up before the sun was up only to shower and be ready to go by four thirty in the morning. My plane from Louisiana didn't take off until six but I just couldn't seem to stay at rest.

"He had to have the damn thing in fire engine red!" Jasper grumbled in front of me.

"Red's a hot color, bro."

"Sure. If you're five and want to be a fire fighter!" Jasper snapped back.

"Fire fighter's always get the chicks." Alec smirked.

I couldn't help but laugh at the kid. He was hilarious and with Jasper all mixed in there with him, it couldn't be any funnier.

I tried to lighten the mood a bit, maybe even let Jasper cool off.

"So Alec," I turned slightly in my seat to angle myself towards him. "How do you like high school? What are you? A sophomore?" I asked through a long yawn.

"Yeah," Alec nodded, making a sharp left turn. I didn't even flinch but Jasper gripped onto the dashboard for dear life. "I'm a sophomore. High school isn't that great. I go to a private, Catholic school so I can't really do any of the shit I want to around that place but it's alright I guess."

"Language!" Jasper groaned in irritation.

"Catholic School, eh?" I folded my arms over my chest. "With like real nuns and shit?"

"Bella…" Jasper moaned under his breath.

I wasn't helping his cause to mold Alec into the perfect little gentlemen Jasper wanted him to be, but what can I say? I wanted the kid on my side.

"Ch'yeah," Alec laughed loudly. "Mean, old hags too." he grimaced.

That gained another whack on the back of the head from Jasper.

"Why don't you just go to a normal school?" I asked.

Alec gave Jasper a little side glance form behind his glasses, but Jasper just looked straight ahead. Alec went back to driving.

"Jazz wanted me to get a better education." they both nodded at his explanation.

"Jasper?"

"What Jasper says goes." Alec mumbled under his breath.

I had barely heard him but I had caught it.

"Here we are!" Jasper cut off the many questions I wanted to blurt out with his over enthusiastic voice.

I leaned over to get his seat out from blocking my view and gasped when I saw the beautiful house before me.

The large, white plantation style house before me had to be the most beautiful home I had ever laid eyes on. It looked as if it had been plucked right out of _Gone With the Wind_ with it's large, white pillars, old oil lamp posts in front of the house and wide spans of beautiful pink hued cherry blossom trees splayed out over the impeccably kept, emerald green grass.

"I-it's beautiful," I whispered under my breath.

Jasper and Alec smiled at me kindly as Alec parked his beautiful car in the parking lot that was filled with equally beautiful and expensive looking cars.

"This is all yours?" my mouth was dry.

"It's all Jasper's," Alec cut the engine. "Not mine."

I turned to gawk at Jasper, but he was already opening my door for me.

"How is this all yours?" I asked staring at the beautiful black Mercedes we passed by to get to the front entrance of the house.

Alec was already half way up the steps, in front of us.

"My father." Jasper answered cryptically.

I narrowed my eyes up at him, opening my mouth to say something but was cut off b Alec's yell for us to hurry up.

We hurried our way up the drive way and into the beautiful house. Everything around me was so beautiful, from the one of a kind pieces of art to the wonderful antiques surrounding me.

I was in awe with it all.

"Momma?" Jasper called form behind me, setting my duffle on the floor beside the front door.

I noticed we were standing in a large foyer that lead straight into a gold painted living room area. The floors beneath me were a dark colored wood that matched the leather furniture all around me.

"In the kitchen, Baby!" a sweetly southern voice that could make Jasper's accent have a run for his money called from somewhere deeper into the house.

Jasper grasped my hand in between his reassuringly and began leading me down the hall and through a pair of large, wooden French style doors.

As soon as we stepped through I could smell the familiar scent of fried chicken, biscuits, corn and mashed potatoes. I couldn't believe anyone was cooking the day after Thanksgiving but as I moved to get Jasper out of my veiwing way I saw that someone had already finished cooking.

That's when I saw her.

Her hair was the first thing to catch my attention.

Long, curly, blonde tresses flew down the back of a perfectly curvy woman who wore a lacy, blue blouse and white linen slacks and bare feet. The beautiful woman had her back to us as she hummed and dipped her finger into what looked like the filling of a pie, tasting it.

"Momma," Jasper called, making the beautiful woman turn to face us. "I brought you some company."

I was finally able to get a good look at the woman. She looked like what Rosalie would probably look like in twenty years; perfect and absolutely gorgeous. Her brilliant blue eyes matched Jasper's to a T while her cheek bones resembled Alec's perfectly.

She was definitely Jasper's mother.

The gorgeous creature in front of me only grew even more brilliant as her face glowed with a large smile.

"Oh my lord-e-bee!" Jasper's mother squealed sweetly, making me giggle.

Mrs. Hale rushed over quickly to wrap me in a warm, welcoming hug, sending all my nerves out the door instantly. She was reminded me so much of Rosalie I was worried this woman might be her real mother. Not that I knew what Rose's mother really looked like.

"Bella!" Mrs. Hale pulled away to look at me, her soft hands resting on my arms. "It's so nice to finally be able to meet the woman my Jazzy has been ranting on and on about these past few days!"

Jasper coughed a nervous chuckled from beside me.

"What he didn't tell me is how beautiful you are!" she bumped Jasper with her hip playfully and wrapped an arm around me like my mother used to.

I had only met this woman a few moments ago and she was already treating me like a real member of the family. It made me yearn for my mother…

"Oh I'm sure I fit it in there somewhere." Jasper followed behind us as Mrs. Hale lead me over to the granite island that remained in the middle of the kitchen.

The whole counter was covered in food, inch to inch.

"Mrs. Hale-"

"Oh, Sugar!" Mrs. Hale exclaimed playfully, waving her hand around dramatically. "My mother-in-law is Mrs. Hale! Call me Momma Clara." she nudged me gently.

I smiled up at her, thanking her for her hospitality before catching a glimpse of Jasper leaning over the counter to smile at the way me and his mother were acting towards each other.

"Momma Clara," I said slowly. "This looks absolutely delicious."

"Why, thank you, Sugar," Momma Clara smiled. "Jasper isn't the only great cook around here."

She sent a mischievous wink her son's way before grabbing a plate and filling it to the brim with everything from fried chicken to pecan pie.

"I know it. Jasper tells me he learned all his brilliant skills from you."

I was starving as she handed me the plate, since I hadn't exactly eaten anything before getting on the plane to come here. I usually got sick on planes so I didn't think risking it would be a great idea.

"He did." she nodded, motioning for me to take a seat at the breakfast bar beside an already seated Jasper.

I did as I was told and dug into the food quickly. Jasper bit into a bright red apple and flung his arm around me absentmindedly.

"So Bella," Momma Clara smiled up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "How was Louisiana? Jasper tells me you two went muddin'?"

I almost choked on a piece of fried chicken right there.

What had he told her?

Did she know?

Jasper chuckled beside me as I shot him a quick glare before smiling back towards Momma Clara who was eyeing us both like we were up to no good.

"Yes M'am. I took him mudding by the creek that sit beside the house my grandmother owns."

"How fun!" Momma Clara exclaimed, going back to stirring at the pie filling.

"You have no idea." Jasper mumbled under his breath.

Momma Clara and I both shot him a stern look, both of us ready to tell him something but were both cut off by the shrill ringing of a ringer I hadn't heard yet.

Jasper didn't even bother looking at the caller ID and answered it.

"Yeah?" Jasper's voice turned hard and his accent went north.

He didn't sound like the Jasper I knew at all.

He must have noticed my shock and got up to take the call outside the kitchen. I shook my head, thinking I probably heard his voice wrong and went back to stuffing my face full of pecan pie and mashed potatoes.

"So how have you been, Bella?" Momma Clara asked in front of me, wiping down the counter.

"Good," I smiled half heartedly. "A little tired but good."

Momma Clara's face fell slightly as she set down the dish rag in her hands.

"I meant about your mother, hun." I froze up at her soft words. "Jasper tells me your mother recently passed away."

I swallowed the little spoonful of peas I had put into my mouth.

"Oh," I coughed. "No m'am. My mother passed away quite some time ago."

"Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, honey! I must've heard Jasper wrong…" she placed her hands over her mouth with sympathetic eyes staring at me.

"It's alright," I smiled wryly. "I've made my peace with it."

"You're a strong girl for that, Bella." Momma Clara went back to wiping down the counters.

"How so?" I asked intrigued now.

"My mother died a few months before Jasper was born and I still haven't come to terms with it." she nodded somberly.

We remained silent for a long moment before Jasper came storming back into the kitchen, a scowl plastered on his face.

"Bella," Jasper came to my side. "I'm sorry but I've got to head out."

I looked over Jasper's angered features and hesitated, thinking about asking him if he was alright or not but remembered what he had asked of me the night he had first told me he loved me.

_Don't ask questions. _

"Alright," I smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later then?"

Jasper smiled down at me and nodded.

"I'll be back in an hour. Tops."

"I love you." I whispered as he gave me another equally as gentle kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys like Alec? And Momma Clara? Pretty awsome lady, huh? <strong>

**I assure you, that as a Mafia Mother, Momma Clara will have her moments, but for now and always, she will love Bella. **

**So! I hope you all liked it! **

**Memorial day weekend is here! Whoop whoop! **

**Next update: Later on tonight!**

**ttyl!**

**-fighter**


	11. Chapter 11: What A Guys Gotta Do

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 11. What a Guy's Gotta Do**  
><strong>Jasper Hale <strong>

**WARNING: Graphic violence, explicet language and short tempers.**

**So this is where it all begins y'all. Like really begins. Shit's about to hit the fuckin' fan after this chapter.**

**That's all i'm givin' up! haha!**

**Let's see what Jasper is up to tonight!**

* * *

><p>This shit was fucked up.<p>

Majorly fucked up.

As in, five hundred ways of fucked up.

But that's just the way life is. There is nothing in the book of life that says its going to be a fucking fun fair.

Nope.

If anything it's a joy ride. You have take what little bits of life you can and have the best fucking time you can with it before the consequences sneak up on you and your ass is thrown in prison.

Or worse.

Not that I was doing anything especially fun at the moment. Maybe for James-the sick bastard he was-it was fun, but it definitely wasn't to me.

No.

What I did was work.

Nothing more, nothing less.

If I had it my way, I would be back home in my mother fucking pent house cleaning and organizing every single one of my gats or in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. Instead i was working way later than I had ever planned or promised in the fucking rain.

I was being pulled away from what I wanted to be doing so i could be here.

Guns. Money. Family and Love.

The four things I was raised to cherish. Of course my mother dragged our asses to church every single day and I was proud to say I hadn't missed a service since I was baptized, but I knew that the three things my uncle had instilled in all of us is what we lived for. Religion was our redemption but everything else was what made us in need of sanctuary.

"I need my money, Mikey." I used the most condescending tone I could use towards the schmuck in front of me.

I had absolutely no fucking clue why my uncle thought he could trust an asshole like Mike Newton with our family's money, but he did.

It was a really large, and rather stupid, mistake but I was here to fix it now that Dear Ol' Uncle Carlisle was now on the verge of 'retirement'.

Whatever the fuck that meant.

He was only fifty three.

Pretty damn young for the head of a very large crime family.

I was only twenty three and I would be taking over it pretty soon.

Fuck!

"I-I-I can get it for you, Jazz." the idiot pleaded as he struggled against the leather straps we had bound him with against the chair. Marcus had tied them so tight that the fucker's bulging gut hung out in large rolls. Fucking disgusting.

"I j-just n-n-need some more t-time," his newly found stuttering problem was really starting to piss me off.

I've heard it all before.

_I need more time_.

_I'll get it from my hous_e.

_I just need to stop by the bank_.

Blah blah blah.

It was all code for; "_You let me out of here for a split second and I'm already on a private jet heading half way across the world. Oh and don't worry, I've already stored away enough of _you're_ dough into a separate bank account that you wont ever be able to trace to live off like a mother fucking king_."

Yeah right. Like I was letting this fucker out of my sight.

"Time? Mikey, all you've had is time. And now we want our fucking money!" I heard my voice raise about five levels higher than it had been lust a moment ago.

My temper was already getting the best of me. Usually it took about half an hour of defiance from these fools, but Mikey here only took ten minutes to piss me off. Pissing me off was definitely a bad idea.

I didn't waste anymore time chatting with the pig in front of me. There wasn't any use for it. If he had the money in his back pocket and pulled it out for me right now, I would let him go, but time. That was a totally different story and I wasn't going to read that fucking book.

I held out my arms after removing my business suit jacket for Marcus and Caius to roll up. I didn't want this fucking pig's blood on my sleeves. I didn't mind his blood on my hands, but definitely not on the five hundred dollar shirt I had gotten as a gift from my dear little sister.

Yeah. Sure.

It's more like, if I drop a bit of blood from this guy on this really fucking expensive shirt Alice bought me, then I'll have a gun to my head by tomorrow. She wouldn't even be a little bit frightened to pull the trigger either.

"P-please," Mikey's pathetic excuse for a beg rang shrill to my ears. I fucking hated his voice. "I'll do w-whatever you w-w-want." he sobbed.

The pig was actually crying. His cubby little baby face was scrunched up and red as fat tears rolled down his face and long strands of snot ran from his nose. Disgusting.

His tears only made me want to hit him harder. He had absolutely no right to be crying. I had looked into this guys file before taking on this job, just as I did with all the rest.

Michael John Newton was one of the terrible ones.

In this business we killed three kinds of people; our enemies, people who stole our money, or people who got in the way. Mike had only done one of the three to my family but that certainly wasn't even the tip of his profile.

If you looked closely enough into Mike Newton's life you would see why he had asked for my family's money in the first place.

He had spent the quarter of a million dollars my uncle had wasted on him. The asshole wound up spending our hard earned cash on whores and cheap lines of cocaine while his wife and three kids practically starved back in their foreclosing suburban house in Utah.

If that wasn't bad enough, in two months he had found a way to suck every bank account under his wife's name along with his completely dry and then beat his wife into a coma after she questioned where all the money had gone.

That just made my head want to spin around exactly like the fucking exorcist.

Even coming from a family of killer's we knew how to treat our fucking women. You even raised a hand to your women and you'd be dead within the hour. We didn't tolerate that shit.

I had never once even heard my father so much as raise his voice towards my mother before he was killed, much less raise a hand to her. My father loved my mother and when you love someone, you don't treat them with anything less then the best of respect.

Uncle Carlisle had divorced Rosalie's mother long before i could even recall, so I took what I could out of memory of my father.

What little I had remembered about the man was mostly great. He was a well respected man and always knew how to treat his family and business.

I cracked my knuckles as the rings shifted and slid around on my fingers. They were heavier in my hands than the brass knuckles I usually wore, but they packed more of a punch. Literally.

I shifted my hands, swinging them back and forth at my sides, trying to grow used to the feel of them before I went on using them.

I noticed Mike's eyes settle on my hands as he let out another strangled sob. He knew what was coming.

"Whatever I want, huh?" I examined my knuckles in front of my face as I heard a crack of thunder break through the heavy rain outside the strip club we had cleared out earlier.

That was his cue.

"Anything. I swear." he sure as hell didn't stutter on that one.

I leaned all my weight forward, gripping one of my ring covered hands onto the edge of the chair right beside Mike's incredibly frightened face. My cue was up now.

"I want my fucking _money_!"

I pulled back my arm from the chair and snapped it forward so that my fist and his face met in a deadly clash. His head snapped back with a grotesque crunching sound when I landed one right to his jaw. A dull throbbing began in my knuckles but I didn't care.

The adrenaline and residue of anger had already mixed in my blood and had created a deadly chemical. My arm left arm swung back and landed on the opposite side of his face and began a steady and heavy pattern as my heart began to beat even faster.

_Left, right, left, right, left, right_.

Over and over and over again.

I wasn't going to stop. Not anytime soon anyways.

_Mess with a Hale, you bring death upon yourself_. The sound of Uncle Carlilse's voice in my head as he spoke the motto only pushed me that much harder.

The mantra I was repeating to myself only made me want to hit this pig harder and harder. Until every single part of his face was left on the floor. Until the damage I had done to his face was so bad that not even a million surgeries from the best plastic surgeons in the universe could fix it.

My rage finally died down enough to allow me to realize there was a hand on my shoulder. Several hands, actually. My men were pulling me back, or at least attempting to pull me back. Pull me off of the large mound of bloody flesh that was Mike Newton. Used to be.

"He's dead, Jazz," I heard Marcus's familiar voice reassure me through the thick fog of anger that clouded my mind. "He's dead."

I could hear myself panting for air wildly as I tried to gather some bit of sanity back to myself. I needed to cool it before I hurt one of my boys. It took me a minute of struggling in their arms and counting to a billion, but I did it. I calmed myself quicker than I had ever had under the circumstances.

I coughed and looked around for a second, feeling the hands of my men begin to fall off my body quickly. They could feel that I was back. The calm, cool and collected Jasper that everybody besides my men and my 'clients' saw. Even then, sometimes my façade had to fall and my temper seethed.

No one else could ever see me that way. Ever.

My eyes stopped roaming around as they finally landed on what I had done to the not-so-poor Mr. Newton. His face was gone. And when I say gone, I mean that what once was flesh on his face now looked like ground up hamburger meat with bits of bone sticking out.

His nose wasn't there any longer and the only way you could recognize his mouth was by the few broken bits of bloody teeth and gum that protruded his skull. Even his eyes were gone.

My stomach lurched as my heart began to pick up speed again. I took a deep breath through my nose in attempt to calm myself and instantly regretted it.

The putrid smell of rotting flesh collided with the irony tang of blood rushed up into my nose, making my stomach roll even harder. I had to swallow to make sure no vomit escaped me.

I shook my head as my cohorts began to blather about how to get rid of the body before I looked down at my hands. They were worse than last time. Blood soaked my arm from finger tip to elbow while bits of Newton's broken teeth were puncturing the flesh of my knuckles. I didn't even feel it.

"Let's get the hell out of here." I murmured, hearing the tremor in my voice becoming even more apparent.

Marcus reached forward, gently pulling off my rings and setting them in the pocket of his jacket. I was thankful he had been cautious around the gashes in the skin of my hands.

"The body?" James chuckled as he walked closer towards the body, almost sticking his face right in what used to be Newton's. He found this shit funny. I found it disgusting, personally.

"Just burn this shit hole down. The cops will let it burn anyways." I said flatly as I slid into the jacket Caius held out for me.

I wasn't even going to bother cleaning or touching my hands until I got into the car, where I wasn't at risk of being seen. James nodded at my command and pulled out a lighter before walking over to the bar near us and shoving his arm down the aisle of cheap whiskey lined up on the selves behind the bar.

All of us were already out the door when Caius lit the place up. I was right. No one would give a fuck about this place. It was a shit hole of a strip club and the Dallas PD would probably be happy to see it gone.

Shit, the owner would probably be happy to see it gone.

No one would investigate and Mikes body would be ash by the morning.

I slid into the back of the black BMW with Caius, James and Marcus right behind me. The feel of the cool air conditioning felt good against my wet skin, thanks to the pouring rain outside. I leaned my head back and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Who next?" I hissed through a searing pain that shot through my hands.

The cold air helped but not very much as James-the sick fuck he is-leaned over to try and pluck out Newton's teeth from my hands. I felt the car start rolling beneath me as I let my mind roam to take my thoughts off of the pain in my hands.

"De Luca," the name made a grim smile crawl up on my lips as Marcus pulled out the thick manila folder I had seen my uncle scan through almost every day for the past thirty five years of his reign as _Il Capo dei Capi_.

Marcus opened it for me as he held it out for me to read. A black and white picture of a middle aged man with his hair slicked back, a thick black mustache and dark glasses on hung on the edge of the file. I knew every single detail about this man. Everyone in my family knew.

"What is Eleazar up to these days?" I ground out through a clenched jaw.

The pain was getting to me but I wasn't about to let it show.

Marcus let out a low chuckle, knowing he could. He was the only one in my presence who could ever be friendly with me. He was the only one of the three men in the car that I really, truly trusted.

I knew I could trust Caius to a point, due to his lopsided ways of thinking when it came to loyalty. He sold out his old crew up in Cali for smuggling gats under my nose without paying me a healthy chunk just to be apart of my crew.

One of my hundreds of henchmen at that.

"Apparently the _Ol' Johnny _has been hittin' up our guys in Jersey for a few hundred kilos of the good shit." Marcus said flatly.

I quirked an eyebrow at this.

An _Ol' Johnny _like Eleazar De Luca knew better than to set up a deal with one of my leading dealers. Well, technically they were still Carlisle's dealers for the next year but I practically ran this entire fucking show now so I guess I had the right to call them mine.

Even back in New York with Bella I'd had to make a couple of deals with the guys in Jersey and I hadn't suspected any foul play. I was wrong, though.

I flinched physically at the thoughts of Bella.

I had purposefully been trying to push her out of my mind all night. I had promised her I would be home hours ago but finding Mike Newton wasn't exactly an easy task.

The man had people left and right willing to hide him. We found him in the basement of some stripper's duplex. The bitch didn't hesitate to rat her man out when she caught a whiff of the chunk of metal I pointed at her nose.

I groaned at how much Bella would probably hate me when I got home but felt slightly comforted at the thought that Bella had done what I had asked her to do a couple weeks back.

When I told her I had to leave on account of some business, she kissed me, told me she loved me and sent me on my way. I didn't want to leave but really fucking needed to.

Mike Newton stole from my family but I would be getting it back quite soon, I believed. I would send most of it to his wife and kids up in Utah, but I would definitely keep some for myself and Bella.

I was so proud of the way Bella acted when she hadn't asked me questions about where I had been going to. She just smiled and nodded like a woman dating a man in my position should.

The only thing was, was that Bella didn't have a fucking clue what kind of position I was in.

"Old fuck's gunna get his dick blown off, eh, Jaspah?" James chuckled in front of me.

I took a long drag of the cigarette I had lighted a second ago to keep me from hitting the fucker. Just seeing him in my peripherals pissed me the fuck off.

He had fucked my fiancée. My fiancée was a whore, but he still fucked her. I didn't love her but he had once been a good friend of mine. Good friends never did that to each other.

"How's Kate doin' James?" I asked him through narrowed eyes.

James went white as he bowed his head to stare at his lap.

"Good," he mumbled under his breath. "Morning sickness is killin' her but-"

"Yeah," I chuckled darkly, throwing my cigarette out the window. "I hear pregnancy is a bitch."

James gave a somber nod as Caius and Marcus remained silent.

"How was the wedding?" I asked flatly.

I really wasn't interested in the slightest, but I figured a little chat couldn't hurt.

I mean the guy not only fucked my ex-fiancée, but got her knocked up and then married her. How lovely.

"Great," he smiled down at his lap, not daring to look me in the eye. Smart man. "Kate bitched about her feet killing her the whole time but I think she's full of shit. She's only four months. Barely even showing…" he was mumbling mostly to himself but I nodded like I cared.

"Glad I didn't go then." I shrugged, staring out the window.

"She invited you?" James asked in a shocked tone.

I didn't look at him, just stared out the window as I nodded.

"Called me a couple months ago after school started," I shrugged. "That didn't sit too well with my girl."

I had lied to Bella-no shocker there-when I said that Kate had called me to ask for me back. Nope. The bitch had called me to tell me she was having a daughter and that I was invited to not only her wedding, but to her baby shower.

At the time it was far too much for me to process, so instead I came up with a lie that suited my fragile state at the time much better.

"I bet." Marcus chuckled under his breath.

I acted like I didn't hear him and continued with the polite chatter.

"So you got a lady?" James asked casually.

My rage got the best of me right then as I snapped my head back to glare straight at him. His grey eyes widened with fear as I grimaced.

"Stay the _fuck _away from her. You come within a hundred miles of her and I'll personally put a fuckin' bullet in that empty skull of yours." I hissed coldly.

James let out an audible gulp and began turning several shades of purple from holding his breath for so long. James was lucky the car stopped in front of my mother's house and it was my time to head out.

I nodded towards Caius and Marcus after grabbing the manila folder to look over later before giving James a final glare and slid out of the car.

I easily slid the folder into the pocket of my jacket and rushed through the now heavy rain pouring down on me to get into my mother's house. As soon as I was inside I felt my body tense.

The whole house was dark except for a few candles left lit here and there, giving the large living room have an eerie glow. I sighed heavily and went to blow them out when I heard a low creek come form behind me.

I spun quickly pulling the cat I had hidden in the waist band of my pants and pointed it in the exact direction the noise had come from; the staircase.

"Woah!" Alec chuckled, raising his hands in the air. "Slow your roll there, tiger. I come in peace."

He made the stupid star trek had symbol with his fingers and winked at me smugly.

I groaned and put the safety back on my gun before sliding back into the waist of my pants.

"What are you still doin' up?" I hissed in annoyance.

"I heard you come in," Alec shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure it was you."

He lifted the bottom of his tee shirt to reveal his own gun stashed in the band of is sweatpants. The kid was smarter than I was at his age. Another object of Carlisle's training.

I nodded and waved him off. I was way too annoyed and exhausted to deal with his teenage shit right now. I just wanted to go up to my bedroom and fall asleep with my girlfriend in my arms.

"Rough night?" Alec asked, leaning against the banister of the stairs.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and nodded.

"Your hands look like shit. Bella's gunna freak." Alec pointed out my scathed hands even from so far away.

I groaned in horror and almost punched a fucking wall when I realized that my own little brother was right. I shouldn't have taken care of Mike tonight. I should've let one of the boys do it…but I had needed a little tension release.

Bella didn't exactly know the side of me that everyone else knew.

"When exactly are you planning to tell her?" Alec asked in a low whisper.

I let out another loud huff of air and started for the stairs.

"I was hoping never." I grumbled as I took the stairs as slowly as an ninety year old would.

Alec scoffed.

"You know that can't happen," my little brother folded his arms over his chest a few flights above me. "If you plan on being as serious as I think you are going to be with her then I think she would begin to wonder why she'll constantly have body guards surrounding her. Or how you leave at insane hours to work.

"I don't think Bella will exactly think you're a chef either. She won't _not_ ask questions forever, either."

I knew Alec was right when it came to all of the above. Eventually I would have to tell Bella what I did for a living. Who I really was.

She wasn't the type to remain in silence forever either, like Alec said. She would eventually want to know what I was doing or where I was going.

"Soon," I nodded. "I'll tell her soon. But not fuckin' tonight." I groaned as I passed my little brother and made my way down the hall to my room.

"Night, bro." Alec whisper yelled from the stairs.

I waved him a goodnight and silently entered my room.

It was dark inside he large, familiar room but the light from my bathroom gave me enough light to make out everything in the room.

Everything was just as I had left it except for the duffle bag in the corner that belonged to Bella and the large lump that resided under the covers of my king sized bed. Long, curled tresses poked out form behind the covers and I smiled while I recognized Bella's tiny little form.

I sighed happily and began to undress out of my soaking wet clothes. I stripped down to my boxers before sliding into bed and wrapping my arms around the little angel right next to me.

Bella stirred before opening her sleep hooded eyes.

"Jasper?" she slurred out groggily.

She looked so damn cute I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, baby." I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She gave me a lazy grin before cuddling up against my chest.

"Missed you." Bella grumbled sleepily.

"I missed you too." I said truthfully.

I had tried to hard not to think about her too much today at risk of getting distracted or just wanting to go back home to her when I was needed somewhere else, but I couldn't deny that I missed her more than anything.

"I love Momma Clara," Bella hummed against my chest.

I smiled and pulled back a little to look at her content little face.

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"Mhmm. Kiss." Bella tapped her lips in a fumbled movement but I got the message.

I leaned down to place a gentle and chaste kiss on her soft lips before telling her I loved her one last time before she dozed off. It didn't take me too long to follow right behind her.

…

I had slept in.

It was a miracle. A real fucking miracle.

I, Jasper Hale, had not slept in since I was fifteen.

I wasn't woken up by the loud yells of my mother to come down for breakfast, the horrid and shrill shrieks of a fucking alarm clock or the constant pestering of my usually ringing cell phone.

Nope.

Nothing had woken me up and so I had slept in until my body decided to wake up. The only thing was that as I woke up I felt an unusually but blissfully perfect pressure being applied to my chest.

As I slowly lifted my still heavy lids open to scan the room around me I noticed it was darker than what I had expected. I wasn't surprised it was so dark after I noticed someone had drawn the dark, navy blue curtains that covered the glass wall in front of the bed.

I could still see from the bottom that the sun was already up and probably rather high in the sky. Nothing seemed out of place in my room from when I had left it a few moths prior.

The only new addition was the beautiful creature that was cuddled up against my chest, sleeping peacefully.

Bella's beautiful porcelain skin was flushed pink as her cheek was pressed against my bare chest and her long, thick lashes ticked my skin gently.

I smiled down at her and sighed in content, trying desperately not to wake her. Bella had been exhausted before I had left last night and I really didn't see why I should wake her. So I didn't.

I let her sleep as I lay there beneath her, playing with her long, dark locks that curled at the tips. As I watched her breath continue at it's slow pace, I let myself memorize every freckle that was randomly spaced out over her shoulders and back.

I even attempted to play connect the dots on her skin, tracing my fingers over the smooth surface.

As I assessed Bella a bit further, I noticed she was wearing the silk and lace slip she only wore to bed when it was too hot for her to wear anything else. She looked fucking gorgeous.

I was careful not to move too suddenly as I leaned over to catch a glimpse of the time. It was only nine thirty but I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I was far too exhausted.

So I just watched Bella sleep, perfectly content to be right there beside her…until I heard it.

There was a loud banging coming from the other side of my bedroom door as Alec's familiar voice rang though my ears.

"Jasper! Bella! Time to wake up!" Alec sang joyfully. "Wakey, wakey! Eggs and bake-ee!"

I was going to kill him.

I groaned under my breath and rolled a still sleeping, but stirring Bella off of me. As soon as I knew she was still asleep, I sprinted for the door, flinging it open to catch Alec by the collar of his tee shirt before he could run off.

"Will you shut the fuck up?" I hissed in a deadly tone. "Bella is still fuckin' sleepin' you stupid little shit!"

"Aye!" Alec held up his hands. "Don't shoot the fuckin' messenger, bro! Momma told me to come up here and get you two. She's makin' breakfast and told me to drag your asses outta bed."

The poor kid was trying his hardest to pry my fingers off of him but it didn't work out so well for him.

I noticed my little brother trying to catch a peek of Bella by shifting his weight here and there, but I blacked his view with ease.

"Fine." I spat angrily. "Tell her we'll be down in twenty."

I slammed the door in Alec's face before flinching, hoping I didn't wake Bella.

As I turned, I thanked god that I hadn't. She was still sleeping peacefully as I crawled back under the covers with her.

"Jasper?" I heard her tiny voice mumble as she began to wake up.

I smiled as she stretched out her arms like a cat waking up from a nap and turned to roll into my welcoming arms.

"G'mornin' beautiful." I kissed her temple gently.

"Morning." she snuggled into my chest, her beautiful brown eyes staring up at me.

I could see the exhaustion in her eyes but I chose to ignore it. I needed to get her out of bed before we pissed off my mother too much.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Great!" she yawned. "Your bed is so dang comfortable and then after you came in last night, it was as if someone had put me in an induced coma or something."

I felt my face fall.

"I'm sorry about last night. I know you really wanted to spend some time together."

Bella shook her head and smiled up at me.

"It's alright. Ju told me that ju would be workin' here and der while we is up here. I understand." Bella said sincerely.

I felt a sense of pride run through my body as I stared down at the woman I loved. The only woman I would or ever have loved.

Bella understood my world better than anyone even if she didn't know a thing about it. If I told her something she trusted me enough to know that I was doing what I thought was in her best interest.

She believed in me and for that I loved her even more.

"I'll make it up to you," I kissed her soft lips. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ol' Johnny<em>- an older generation of Mafia Lord. Someone who once ran with the big dogs, earned his respect and bones but really can't do anything any longer. **

**_Gats_- guns (Obviously)**

**any other questions. i'll answer. **

**This one has to be my favorite so far(: **

**i loves me some violence. haha! **

**Let's get this shit started people!**

**until next time!**

**-fighter**


	12. Chapter 12: World Comes A Crashin'

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 12. When Your World Comes A Crashin'  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: MINDS ABOUT TO BE BLOWN!<strong>

**In this chapter...you will all become very enraged, slightly confused and maybe even disoriented. Please fasten yoursealt belts. It's about to be a bumpy ride. **

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>The heat in Dallas was so much different from the heat back in Louisiana. Back home, whenever you stepped outside of anyplace that wasn't air conditioned, you instantly became sopping wet from the humidity that clung to the over heated air.<p>

In Dallas in was the total opposite. It was a dry heat. The kind you long for every summer so that you can lay by the pool and bake without your skin sticking to the pool chairs.

I stretched my arms out towards the sky, letting every inch of my skin soak in some needed vitamin C. This was so much better than any brand of orange juice.

"Bella, honey," Momma Clara's sweet voice snapped me out of my trance. "Can you hand me those pruning clippers?"

She pointed a dirt covered glove towards the little tool box that sat beside me on the back porch I was standing at. I smiled back at her and did as she asked, pulling out some scary looking tweezers things.

"Thank you, Darlin'." Momma Clara smiled before going back to tending to her beautiful roses that covered most of her enormous back yard.

"No problem."

I sighed contently and dug my toes deep into the thick, green grass that covered every inch of this place.

"Lovely weather, huh?" Momma Clara winked at me.

I must've looked like a silly little kid in my cut off jean shorts, old raggedy tee shirt and no shoes. The poor woman had asked me to come and help her with her garden and here I was, messing around like a six year old and desperately wanting to roll around in grass.

"It's beautiful," I smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Momma Clara, I should be helpin' you."

I fluttered my hands and looked around me to see if I could find another one of those tweezer things Momma Clara had in her hands.

"Oh no, Baby," Momma Clara shook her head. "You look around all you want. This is my hobby, not a chore." she pointed towards her roses, a wonderful twinkle still in her eyes.

I smiled down at her and contemplated running around in circles or rolling in the grass like I had originally planned, but decided to take my seat right next to Momma Clara.

I watched her glove covered hands as they moved gracefully and gently over the rose buds. She clipped a dead leaf here, trimmed the roots there, all while looking like an angel in her jean capris, white blouse and large straw sun hat that covered almost her entire body in shade, it was so large.

She had her long, blonde hair braided in a thick twist down her spine, little roses sticking out here and there.

She reminded me so much of my mother. The way she smelled, the way she smiled…even the way Momma Clara laughed made me ache for my own mother. I couldn't remember my mother very well but I had distant and fuzzy memories of her.

I remember she smelled like rose oil all the time and that her hands were gentle and soft. I remembered she used to always have white roses in the house and Charlie would even bring her some for absolutely no reason.

He loved her so much.

I reached out to touch a light pink rose that stood out to me from the enormous bushel of them. The petals were splayed wide open, swirling into each other like a never ending whirl wind. They were beautiful.

"My momma used to love roses," I whispered under my breath, still concentrating on the hypnotizing flowers.

I heard Momma Clara stop what she was doing as she looked back towards me. It must've been clear on my face that my heart was slowly breaking because she quickly pulled me into a warm, motherly hug.

"Oh, Bella," Momma Clara whispered, hugging me closer to her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

She slid off her dirtied gloves to run her smooth hands through my wind blown locks like Nana would do when I was upset.

Tears began streaming down my face as a little sob erupted from me.

"You remind me so much of her," I sobbed into her shoulder. "I was so little when she died…she missed out on my first kiss, prom…my graduation. She missed it all. How do I even know that she would be proud of me?"

"Bella," Momma Clara pulled away to look at me with gentle eyes. "You're such a beautiful, smart, charming young lady. You love with everything you have and I can see it in everything you do. Your mother would be so proud of you."

"H-how do you know?" I sniffled. "I've made so many mistakes in my life. I couldn't even tell Jasper I loved him back after he first said he loved me. I've ran away from anything good that's ever happened to me."

Momma Clara gave me a heart warming smile, pushing my hair out of my face just like Jasper always did.

"I know your mother would be proud of you, Bella. I know she loved you very much…because there isn't one thing about you that isn't lovable." she said with a calming smile.

I broke down into another fit of sobs at her words and just let Momma Clara hold me as I did. She was holding me together. Just like a real mother would do.

"I'm so thankful that my son found you," Momma Clara whispered gently, rocking me back and forth in her arms.

"W-why is that?" I sniffled.

She gave me a little laugh before she leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"Because you know how to love, Bella," she smiled. "I know as a mother I should have taught him the proper ways of loving someone….but after my husband died," her eyes grew sad with her tone. "I just couldn't manage my boys. It's a terrible thing to say but…I couldn't even look at them. They both look so much like my Sam did."

The mention of Jasper's father was foreign territory to me. Jasper had never even told me his father's name, but I knew who she was talking about.

"Is that why Jasper lived with you're husband's brother for so long?" I asked hesitantly.

Momma Clara didn't look at me as she nodded through her blank stare.

"Alec was too little to remember but Jasper was old enough to understand everything that was going on." She bowed her head and shook it in shame. "Jasper was only fifteen at the time. I was so depressed when my husband died that I couldn't get out of bed for moths on end.

"Carlisle had to step in and take the boys one day after he got a call from Jasper saying there was no food in the house and the lights and water weren't working." I could see the tears in Momma Clara's eyes begin to well up.

"I had been so glued to my bed, crying my brains out, that I had forgotten to shop for food or pay the bills. I forgot I was a mother and became this…terrible person. I lost my boys for almost a year to Carlisle because of that," she shook her head again, a few tears spilling form her eyes.

"A year?" I whispered, stunned.

She nodded.

"I pleaded with Carlisle to let me at least see them after I had straightened myself out a bit but he wouldn't have any of it. He put everything he had into my boys and I knew he wouldn't ever let either one of them go ever again."

Her face grew hard as stone, tears still spilling form her eyes as she stared off into space, recalling everything that happened.

"Why wouldn't Carlisle let you see them?" I asked slightly enraged.

The thought of Momma Clara and Jasper being apart was…impossible to me. Jasper loved his mother so much it amazed me. I had never seen a mother more in love with her child either.

Momma Clara let out a long sigh, leaning back so that she could sit on the grass instead of her heels. She let go of me so I mimicked her position and listened to her story.

"I'll always be the first to admit that I was probably the worst possible parent for Jasper and Alec in their time of need. Carlisle knew what a disaster I was at the time and knew that even after I had cleaned myself up enough to look at my kids, I would wind up leaving them because I just wasn't ready." Momma Clara sounded perfectly at ease with a conversation I would have hated to have with someone.

"Oh…" was all I could muster up the courage to say.

Momma Clara cuckled darkly and stared at me with kind eyes.

"I know it sounds terrible. Me saying that I would leave my own sons…but I'm not one for lying."

"You did get to see them eventually, though, right?" I asked worriedly.

It was quite obvious she did.

Momma Clara let out a musical laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, baby," she smiled. "I did. It took a while for Carlisle to agree to it, but I did after I was in a mentally stable place."

"You're their mother, though," I said in confusion. "Shouldn't you have some legal rights as to when you could see them?"

Momma Clara's eyes narrowed in the distance as she gave me a little nod.

"What Carlisle says goes, Bella. You'll find that out soon enough."

…(Later that Day)…

My head was spinning as I sat on the tile floor in the bathroom of Jasper's bathroom.

Jasper had been out working all day, leaving me to deal with my whirling world alone. It was sort of a relief, though, because of what I was doing right now.

I was fucked.

Totally fucked.

How could I have been so stupid?

My mind drifted back to a few days ago when I had started to get sick. I had been getting pretty sick here and there but I had brushed it off as my reaction to plane sickness or my hereditary equilibrium problems.

I had noticed the vomiting becoming regular, though, when I came down to Dallas. Then I noticed it getting even worse. I could hardly hold anything down lately and when I noticed I was almost two weeks late on my period…I started to freak the fuck out.

I knew I really couldn't leave Momma Clara's house to go get a pregnancy test without her suspecting something was up so when she asked Alec to go get her some things she needed to make some casserole two hours ago, I took full advantage of the opportunity.

Alec was a lazy teenager and I volunteered to do it. Momma Clara protested but finally let me go on my way after I insisted.

Now I had five pregnancy tests all lined up on Jasper's bathroom sink. Peed on and ready to go.

I still had a few minutes to go.

I tapped my foot impatiently from where I sat up against the door of the bathroom and felt my heart begin to pound louder and louder in my ears as the minutes ticked by far too slowly for my liking.

I looked down at the oversized watch I had taken from Jasper's drawer a few minutes ago, since there wasn't exactly a clock in here, I darted up from where I sat.

It was time.

I took a deep breath, praying to god that this wasn't happening to me.

This couldn't be happening.

I had been careful. _We_ had been careful.

I had used birth control since I was fifteen and had never skipped a day while Jasper used condoms. Frequently.

I thought of how disappointed Nana would be when she found out. I had worked so hard my whole life so that I wouldn't wind up one of the white trash bitches that lived in a trailer park, barefoot and pregnant.

Now I could possibly be one of them.

If I was I would be okay with it.

Well, maybe not okay but I would accept it.

Nana always said that my mother never doubted having me, even though she was almost three years younger than me when she got pregnant. If my mother was strong enough to handle having a toddler, finish school and her college education all at the same time then I could to.

If I wasn't…then I would be relieved as hell.

I didn't even want to think about what Jasper's reaction would be.

We had been together for such a short amount of time. He had just met my family and I had just met his. I was nineteen and flatass broke.

Jasper was wealthy and successful with everything he could ever want all set up for him.

A baby would just drag him down and I knew it.

He would leave if it was true…I knew that and I couldn't blame him.

He had given up so much for me already. I wasn't about to bring him down with me.

I would tell him, though. It was the right thing to do. Even if he didn't want it, I would raise it. It would still be our baby.

Our son or daughter.

My heart skipped a beat at my thought and I opened my eyes.

Five little pink plus signs all lined up in a row.

I felt my entire world begin to shatter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hate me yet? Yeah well just wait till the next chapter. You might want to have your axes ready. <strong>

**Hahahah!**

**maybe some more tonight! **

**love you all!**

**-fighter**


	13. Chapter 13: World Comes A Crashin' ptII

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 13. When Your World Comes A Crashin' Part II  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

**WARNING: severe angst and sadness.**

**Okay people. whip out the tissues and click onto youtube to listen to the song i will post. You'll be cryin' buckest. I know i did.**

**Chapter Song: http : / / www. youtube . com / watch?v= kn6 - c223DUU&ob = av2e**

* * *

><p>I could feel the familiar burning of bile rising up in my stomach, making me dart for the toilet right beside me. I threw up everything I had eaten today, which wasn't much anyway, and leaned back against the nearest wall.<p>

I was pregnant.

Pregnant.

It was real.

I took in a deep breath, sobs threatening to bubble up to my lips. I knew I was going to cry but I wasn't sure what I was crying over exactly. I didn't know weather I should be crying tears of joy or tears of horror.

Right now…I didn't feel anything.

I was numb.

For the first time since I had set eyes on Jasper, I was glad he wasn't here. I was so happy he didn't have to see me like this, a disastrous mess. A pregnant, disastrous mess.

I let my tears flow freely as I stared at the wall across from me. My mind was as blank as my emotions were.

I started to think that maybe I should move back to Louisiana. Maybe change my major so I could get done with school faster. I was already planning on readjusting my whole fucking world and I had just found out I was pregnant two seconds ago.

It was surreal.

"Bella?" a light knock came to the door. The familiar sound of Alec's worried voice brought me out of my blank thoughts. "Are you alright in there?"

I sniffled a little and stood to flush the toilet I had just emptied my stomach into. I stood in the mirror and checked out the damage. I wasn't that bad. My eyes were slightly puffy and red from the crying and my hair was in a slight disarray…but other than that I looked normal.

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and turned on the sink to splash my face with cold water as I spoke.

"I'm fine, Alec," I rasped out. "Thanks."

"You still got that stomach bug?" Alec reasoned from behind the door.

_I wish. _

"Yep," I looked down at my stomach to pull up the hem of the tank top I was wearing.

There wasn't even a little bump yet.

I placed my hand over my still flat stomach and caught myself smiling at the thought that someday soon I would be feeling my son or daughter kicking me.

_Whoa! Wait a second! _

Was I happy about this? Would Jasper be happy about this? My mind was racing.

"You want me to ask Momma where the Pepto is?" Alec asked, his voice still shaky with worry for me.

I smiled at his kindness and shook my head, not caring if he couldn't see me.

"No, I'm good," I pulled my shirt back down. "Tell Momma Clara I'll be down in a second."

Alec was quiet for a minute but I eventually heard the soft padding of his feet growing more distant as he left the room.

Once I was sure he was gone, I did the sensible things of wrapping all the little pregnancy sticks into the bag I had purchased them in and threw it away before rushing out of the bathroom to get dressed for dinner.

I knew Mamma Clara didn't care what I wore so I threw on a simple pair of jeans that I loved and left the old tee shirt I had on already.

I didn't even bother with shoes and just rushed down the stairs as fast as I could barefoot. I didn't need Momma Clara pissed at me the night before we left back for New York. She was already severely enraged with Jasper for working most of the time he was here so I didn't want to further piss her off.

Every time Jasper went off to do whatever it was that he did for work, I didn't ask questions. But I wasn't stupid.

I noticed when he would take a call in private or come in at extremely late hours. I noticed that he carried a gun and had enormous amounts of money.

Jasper was up to something. I knew it but decided to just let him tell me when he was ready.

That made my mind whirl back around to the baby.

When would I tell Jasper?

That was an easy one; tonight.

That way if he decided that he never wanted to see me again and just let me handle and care for the baby, then it would just be a clean break and I could leave Dallas tonight for Louisiana.

I probably should have packed some of my bags just in case or something.

As I rounded my way down the hallway after reaching the bottom floor, I heard the front door swing open with a loud thud.

"H-hey-" I began to great Jasper but stopped mid sentence.

I froze instantly, almost in shock as Jasper's familiar and bloodied figure stumbled into the house.

I knew the blood on his white button up wasn't his, but I still stood there, feeling frozen to the spot I was in.

Jasper's crazed eyes began to dart around the hallway instantly before finally landing on me. After that everything happened so fast.

Everything seemed to speed up.

"BELLA GET DOWN!" Jasper screamed from the other end of the hall, kicking the front door closed behind him.

There was a loud sound of bullets crashing into glass as I flinched and tried to cover my head while Jasper lurched forward only to tackle me with his own body for a shield.

Shots of familiar sounding bullets rang through my ear, one after another. It was never ending.

"Shit!" I heard Alec's shaky voice call from somewhere down the hallway.

From what I could see under Jasper's body, Alec was sitting against a wall, a rather large hand gun placed in his right hand. The poor kid looked so tiny compared to the piece of metal placed securely in his hand.

"Momma Clara!" I screamed frightened now.

I thrashed against Jasper's body, knowing I needed to get to her as shot still rang through the house, puncturing holes in the wall, shattering windows and furniture. It was hell.

"She's fine, Bella. Hold on." Jasper tried to calm me down and pinned me down harder against the floor.

"Jasper! That's your mother!" I kept thrashing.

Jasper closed his eyes for a second and took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. I didn't exactly take the hint.

"JASPER!"

"BELLA SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jasper screamed in my face, his entire face and neck a shade of brilliant red. "My mother can swing a gun better than most of these mother fuckers ever dreamed!"

I flinched against the floor beneath me and felt tears start to whell up in my eyes. I had never seen Jasper so furious. He had never even raised his voice to me…so this scared me.

A few more tortuous seconds beneath Jasper's shield of a body and the shooting stopped. Just stopped.

Jasper shot up, dragging me along with him before pulling a gun that matched Alec's from the waistband of his pants.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I screamed as everything around me started to change.

Jasper pretended like he hadn't heard me as he turned his back to me and looked at Alec.

"Who was it?" Alec asked, fiddling with his gun and changing the bullets.

Had he been firing as well?

He was just a kid.

He should be out kissing girls and doing doughnuts in his car not having fucking shoot outs for no reason.

"Russians." Jasper grumbled under his breath.

"What the fuck?" Alec hissed, his face becoming furious. "They were our fucking allies and they pull this shit?"

"Apparently Carlisle forgot to tell me that he bumped off one of Capo's sons. Fucking idiot." Jasper was fiddling with his own gun as I stood there in total shock.

What the fuck were they talking about? It was like they were speaking in code.

"How could he forget to tell us that? We've been hiding out here for so fucking long and now they've found us!" Alec began to pace through the hall.

I was worried he was going to get cut since his feet were bare and glass covered practically every inch of ground around us.

"Alec," Jasper's tone became warm and brotherly as he went to place a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm going to take care of this," Jasper promised. "No one is going to get to us this time."

"Fucking Russians. Which one was burned?" Alec said staring up at Jasper with murderous eyes.

"Sergey's son," Jasper growled. "Sasha."

"Fuck!" Alec growled, pulling at his blonde locks. "How could Carlisle just swat the next fuckin' boss of the Russians?"

"Why else?" Jasper snorted as if this were fucking hilarious. "Power."

"He already has power over all the fuckin' bosses in the world and he wants to piss off one of our largest allies! Fuckin' great!" Alec's voice cracked, making me want to run to hold him.

"We'll kill 'em all if we have to," Jasper's voice had morphed into something I had never heard before. His normal, southern drawl was replaced with something gruffer, much more harsh to hear. "I'm not letting' anyone near our family, bro. Not this time."

"Momma's gunna freak."

Through Alec's words I remembered Momma Clara. How desperately I had needed to see her. I needed to know that the one person who had held me together these past few days was alright.

I darted as fast as I could through the hall way, not even paying attention to the harsh sting of glass in the hall cutting into my bare feet.

"Bella! No!" I heard Jasper call from behind me as I shoved through the kitchen door.

He was too late.

The sight before me made my already sensitive stomach churn.

Momma Clara stood above a man dressed in all black, holding a gun to the man's face as she had both his arms pinned to the ground by her bare feet. His arms looked twisted in an unnatural position. Probably broken.

The man spat things of profanity towards Momma Clara, only making her smirk as she replied back in an equally fluent tongue. She smirked down at the man and spat at him as he thrashed beneath her, his eyes full of fear.

I heard a soft click before another shot ran through the entire kitchen. Momma Clara had pulled the trigger, sending blood to splatter Momma Clara's entire front side.

I didn't know exactly how or where the loud shrill of screaming was coming from, but when I saw Momma Clara turn to face me, a vision of horror covered in the now dead man's blood, I knew it was coming from me.

I was screaming. Bloody murder.

"Bella!" Jasper burst through the kitchen door as I stood there, screaming and shaking from what I had just seen.

"Oh my god," Momma Clara gasped through tears that now spilled form her blood soaked face.

"Shit! Momma!" Alec cursed under his breath, almost proud.

"Bella," Jasper tried approaching me slowly, as if I was going to be scared off. "I'm not gunna hurt you, baby," he raised his hands to show he wouldn't, but I was still terrified. "Just let me tell you-"

I didn't give him enough time to finish his sentence. I botled through the kitchen door and sprinted as hard as my legs would allow down the hall and through the front door that looked mangled beyond repair.

"BELLA! WAIT!" Jasper pleaded a few yards away.

My breaths become ragged form the tears and sobbing that flowed freely from my eyes as I finally made my way down the drive way. I was almost to the street when I stopped for a second, looking left and right to try and contemplate where I could go.

I just needed to run. To get away from here.

I heard Jasper and Alec's voices call out my name from the house and I began running again. I sprinted right into the street, pushing my probably cut up feet harder and harder into the abandoned road.

I was so focused on just getting the hell out of here that I didn't even see the lights that were rapidly coming closer and closer towards me.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" Jasper cried from somewhere.

I felt my body being flung up against something hard. The impact flung me first against the window and then rolled my body over the hood until my body rolled off the car entirely and my body smacked against the cold, hard gravel of the road again.

Everything hurt. Every part of my body was screaming in agony as I smelled the nauseating scent of blood flooding my nostrils like a torturous assault. I felt myself couch up the metallic substance as I laid there, unwilling to move.

I wasn't worried about me, though.

All my mind could think about was the baby.

What would happen to my poor baby. She hadn't done anything to deserve this.

I knew it sounded crazy but I just knew. I knew it was going to be a girl…and this poor little child growing inside me didn't deserve any of this. She was innocent.

"BELLA!" Jasper's broken voice screamed out for me as I heard a car door open, then close.

Heavy footsteps scrambled towards me and for a second, I thought they were coming to help me. I was wrong.

I opened my eyes to see the blurred figure of a man dressed all in black, just like the man Momma Clara had killed, standing above me. I could hardly make out the silver gun in his hand through the tears that filled my eyes.

I was going to die.

I wanted to crawl away, move, scream, kick. Anything. But I couldn't. I was stuck to ground below me. I heard the familiar click of the safety coming off and two shots rang at the same time.

"NO!" Jasper roared from somewhere in the distance.

A sharp object pierced through my left shoulder, making me scream in even more pain while the man behind me flew back. The black car that blended into the night began to speed off but stopped when loud shots rang through the air, hitting what sounded like their tires.

"Bella?" Jasper's voice was so close now as I felt myself going in and out of consciousness.

"Oh my god, Jasper. We need to get her to a hospital!" Momma Clara's broken sobs cried from behind Jasper.

"Momma, please!" Jasper growled and focused back on me. "Bella, baby, keep your eyes on me. Come on, honey. You need to stay with me!"

I could hear the heart breaking sobs he was trying to restrain as I tried to focus on him.

I needed to tell Jasper. Plead with him to save the baby. I didn't care if I died. Our baby just needed to live.

I prayed she was still alright. I wanted to talk to god, himself and plead with him for my baby's life. Tell him to take me but let her live by some miracle. Let Jasper love her and want her like he had loved me.

"J-Jasp-per." I struggled out through the blood and pain.

"Shh, Bella," Jasper sobbed, his tears hitting my face. "Don't talk. I'ma get you some help. Hang on, alright."

I shook my head as best I could and searched for his hand. I gripped it tightly before I uttered out what I so desperately needed to tell him what I needed to.

_Please_, I prayed. _Let my child be alright. Let Jasper be okay with it. Let him love her. Take me instead. _

"Jasper," I gurgled. He looked at our hands that were interlocked and then up at my eyes.

Here we go.

"P-pre-gnan-nt." I whispered, placing my free hand on my stomach.

Jasper's tear filled eyes widened as I heard Momma Clara gasp from behind him.

"W-what?" Jasper whispered in shock.

It was the last thing I heard before my whole world went black around me.

When your world comes a chrashin' it come chrashin' pretty damned hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up very soon.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Out For Tears

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 14. Out For Tears  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Incredibly sad. If you are very weak of heart, bring out the tissues. Very angsty. <strong>

**Some of you guys have mentioned that you don't like the fact that Jasper lies so often to Bella. the reasoning behind his lying is that he was trying to protect her. If Bella knows Who and what he is then she is put in danger. But by not telling her, she was placed in just as much danger. **

**He was trying his best guys. Give him a break(:**

**here we go again.**

**Get ready guys. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella! Please! Someone help us! PLEASE!" Jasper's voice was strangled as I felt his arms carrying my limp body. <em>

_The sound of people frantically surrounding Jasper became apparent as the unfamiliar vices of people began barking orders around us. _

_I was dead. _

_Right?_

_If I was then I must've been in hell because the pain engulfing my entire body was entirely too much for one person to bear. _

_The loud voices of nurses surrounded my mind. _

"_IV and fluids need to be administered."_

"_She's lost too much blood. Transfusion is needed."_

"_Gurney! NOW!" _

_Too much noise. Too much pain. _

_My world went black again. _

…

I floated through the black fire, unwilling to fight any longer. I had fought so much already. I had fought for my baby. I had fought for myself and for Jasper. Fighting was just too much for my poor body to endure any longer.

I thought about everything that had happened. I thought about how utterly different Jasper seemed and I wondered why had we almost been killed.

Who were these Russian people that came after us and why?

What was going on?

My whole body began to drift to the surface as voices surrounded me once more.

…

_A loud beeping shocked me out from the dark waters my mind had dragged me into. There was no pulse. Just a loud shrill string of screaming being heard form the machine. It was flat. _

"_We're losing her!" a sharp voice bellowed form above. _

_God, maybe?_

_A bolt of electricity shocked my entire body up, forcing my back to arch in the most horrifying way but stopped as quickly as it came. _

_The beeping started to become uneven, no longer flat. _

_A sharp object dug into my shoulder, making me want to scream. My yells of horror couldn't be heard through the blackness. Not even to me. _

_Someone else worked on my leg as searing pain shot through me. It hurt so much._

"_Doctor? The baby?"_

…

My baby? What about my baby?

I had wanted so desperately to stay and hear what they were talking about but the blackness I was now trying to swim through sucked me in.

How could I have ever wanted to stop fighting?

I had many people that needed me and I just wanted to quit? I had Jasper and Nana. I had Rosalie, Alec and Momma Clara. I had my baby.

My baby.

I had to fight for her. I had to make it back for her.

My lungs burned as I fought to the surface but finally broke after what seemed like forever.

…

"_I need to see her!" Jasper's beautiful voice rang through my ears. _

"_You need to sober up before you come near her." _

"_I'ma sobe-ha!" Jasper slurred. _

_Was he drunk? _

"_I raised you better than this, Jasper," Momma Clara's voice sounded disappointed. "What happened here was a terrible ordeal…but when Bella wakes up, she's going to need you. You can be weak all you want right now but when this girl wakes up, you better be stronger than fucking superman?"_

"_Raised me?" Jasper chuckled darkly. "That's funny, Momma. If I remember correctly, you dumped us on uncle Carlisle." _

_A loud smacking sound rang through the deadly silent room. _

"_Of anyone in this world, Jasper," Momma Clara growled. "I know what you're going thorugh. I assure you the bottle isn't the way to go."_

"_How would you know?" Jasper sounded broken. "Oh yeah, that's right. Personal experience." _

_That earned him another slap. _

_My heart sunk as I listened. Jasper was so broken. So hurt. _

_I wanted to fight my way all the way to the surface but felt the familiar pull of the darkness being to drag me back. _

"_I've lost everything." Jasper sobbed. _

…

Pain.

I was on fire there was so much pain. It literally would have felt better if someone had broken every bone in my body. Maybe they had.

I was no longer floating through the dark water my mind had pulled me into.

No. I was awake.

Or getting there anyways.

My eyes opened slowly, not yet adjusted to the slightly darkened room around me. The window I saw from the corner of my eye showed me that it was night outside. The moon was the only form of light illuminating the room enough to allow me to see the few figures that remained in my room.

The first figure I recognized was that of Nana's. She was curled up on the rocking chair near the edge of my bed, fast asleep. I knew she probably flew down here the second she had found out….but how had she gotten here so quick?

I had only been out a few hours. Right?

The next form I let my eyes rest on was that of Momma Clara. She was splayed out on the couch next to my bed a few feet away. She was just as fast asleep as Nana was.

The last was the easiest to figure out since he was slumped over my bed, his head lying right next to my stomach as he sobbed quietly. His whole body quivered as he did so.

I wanted to speak, but found myself not being able to do so on account of my throat being dry as the Sahara.

Instead, I lifted a hand that seemed to be covered with wires and needles and placed it on Jasper's tangled locks. His sobbed stopped instantly as he looked up at me with tormented eyes.

"B-Bella?" Jasper stuttered out.

I wanted to cry just looking at him. He smelled strongly of whiskey or rum. Some form of heavy alcohol. His hair was a mess and his deep blue eyes were blood shot from the booze and crying. His face was tears stained and a dull shade of grey as she stared up at me.

Jasper leapt up to press a button near my bed, probably alerting the nurses that I was awake and licked his lips, trying to clean himself up. He sniffed back his tears and ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"Y-you're awake," Jasper smiled half heartedly and knelt down beside me. "Bella I'm so-"

Jasper was cut off but the door opening and the light being flicked on so that several nurses and a doctor could all file in. The doctor was reading my chart as he flew in, a grim expression on his wrinkled face.

I didn't like that look at all.

A male nurse with dark eyes leaned down to speak to me as he began putting something into my IV.

"Miss Swan?" the man asked for my name. I nodded. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Water." I mouthed the word, touching my dry throat.

"I'll get it!" Jasper shot out of the room quickly.

I wanted to scream at him to stay, but knew I couldn't even if I tried. It was impossible.

The male nurse gave me a sad smile before injecting another substance into my IV.

I looked up at the clear bag and saw it change quickly to a cloudy substance.

"What is it?" I mouthed and pointed to the bag.

The male nurse gave me a confused look before shaking his head.

"Just some vitamins to help you produce more blood," he coughed and averted his eyes from mine. "You lost a lot of blood, m'am. We gave you a transfusion but it really wasn't enough. You're very luck you survived."

He shuffled out of the room before I could mouth anything else when I noticed Momma Clara and Nana quickly beginning to wake up.

Jasper entered the room right as they both attacked me.

"Bella!" Nana shot up form the rocker to wrap me in a careful hug. I could hear the tears in her voice. "I thought I lost ja, ma babee."

I placed a weak hand on her shoulder and leaned my face to the side to kiss her cheek gently. I was glad Nana came but it hurt to see her like this.

She had always been so strong and now she was just as broken as everyone else around me. I understood, though.

I was all Nana had left in the world and if I was gone…she would be all alone.

She couldn't afford to lose another daughter.

I looked past Nana's shoulder to see Momma Clara smiling at me through tears. She gave me a little finger wave as I smiled at her and tried to push away the flashes of her covered in blood to the back of my mind.

"Love you." Momma Clara mouthed.

"Love you too." I mouthed back.

"Excuse me, Nana." Jasper whispered, keeping his eyes to the floor for some reason.

Nana slowly pulled away from me and walked over to stand by Momma Clara. They seemed to like each other quite a bit as they both went form staring at me with loving eyes to chattering quietly.

I looked back up at Jasper who leaned down to place a gentle kiss on my forehead and then hand me some water. I eagerly downed the entire glass and coughed when I felt my throat become clear.

"Miss Swan?" a gruff voice called from the foot of my bed.

I looked up to see the doctor I had seen walk in with the flurry of nurses that came in earlier.

"Yes?" I croaked out in a voice I didn't really recognize.

The doctor gave me a small smile before clearing his throat and looking down at his chart.

"I'm Doctor Flores. I am the doctor who has been overlooking your progress since the night you were brought in," he said looking form me to the few people I now had in my room. "There are some things I need to discuss with you and Mr. Hale, if that is alright?" he asked looking at Nana and Momma Clara from the corner of his eyes.

"Nana. Momma." Jasper spoke up for me.

They both gave him a confused look before leaving the room as the doctor had asked.

"We'll be back, _mon cher_." Nana assured me before blowing me a kiss and walking out with Momma Clara in tow,

Once the door closed, Jasper took a seat on the edge of my bed. I reached out for his hand and smiled when he gripped mine gently.

"Miss Swan," Dr. Flores cleared his throat to gain our attention. "When you came in you were severealy beat up. You had a gun shot to your left shoulder, serveal laserations all over your body, a fractured skull and a broken leg from the impact."

The doctor was swaying from foot to foot as I noticed he was trying to avoid the obvious elephant in the room.

I couldn't help it any longer. I had to ask.

"My baby?" I rasped out, feeling my heart clench in anticipation.

I couldn't look at Jasper yet. I didn't want to see how he would react to the question.

The doctor's face grew dark as he palmed his face and placed the clipboard down on a bed side table. He walked over to the side of my bed as breathing became harder and harder to do for me.

He doctor placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

My baby was gone.

My entire body felt as though someone had just electrocuted me.

A loud scream erupted from my chest as the sobs started to come. The doctor quickly left my side and silently exited the room, allowing Nana and Momma Clara to rush back in.

Jasper pulled me into his arms as best he could without tugging on any wires and held me against his chest. He was sobbing as well. I could feel it.

His hands roamed through my hair as Nana and Momma Clara tried to soothe me through their own tears. I simply screamed into Jasper's chest, letting everything I had in me flow out.

I had lost my baby.

She was gone.

I placed a wire covered hand onto my hollow stomach as I sobbed loudly.

"Nana, Momma. Can I talk to Bella alone?" Jasper spoke quietly through his sobs.

They didn't protest and left silently.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Jasper cried into my hair.

I shook my head, trying to steady my breathing but just let myself cry.

Jasper sat there with me in his arms, letting me get it out. I had wanted my baby. I had wanted her so badly even if I had been a bit apprehensive at first. I had still wanted her.

"I always wanted a daughter…" Jasper whispered after I began to settle down, slowly letting my harsh sobs slowly deteriorate into little sniffles.

"Y-you did?" I rasped out numbly.

I didn't look up at him. Just sat there, clutching his shirt as free tears ran down my face.

"I did," I felt Jasper nod. "And we will one day, Bella. I promise. I'll make it up to you."

"I did too," I sniffled. "I would've treated her like fine china…bought her dresses and bows…taught her that it was okay to sing and dance. I would've let her get her ears pierced. I would've told her that it was alright to love and let her be whoever she wanted." I sobbed quietly. "I would've been there for every play and recital. Help her pick out her prom dress and go to her graduation. I would've been there for her like my Momma wasn't."

"I know, Bella." Jasper cried. "I'll make this up to you," He repeated. "I swear."

I sat there, thinking about our words. How could he make this up to me?

I could only think of one thing.

"I don't know who you are Jasper," I rasped out. "I don't know the person I am now seeing or hearing…whoever you are. But I want you to do something for me."

Jasper's entire body froze against me.

"Anythin'." Jasper's new voice whispered in a hard tone.

"Kill them." I growled lowly.

I looked up to see Jasper nodding his head down at me. He lifted a hand to run over my cheek, brushing away any stray tears.

"I promise."

I nodded firmly and pulled away from whoever this man was. I grabbed for a newly filled glass of water and wiped my tears away as I downed the water.

I had lost a baby and my heart would forever have a missing spot for her…but right now I needed to place that aside and figure out who the hell did this and why.

I needed to find out who the hell this man sitting in front of me was.

"Who are you?" I asked Jasper boldly.

Jasper gave me a loving look before standing up to walk towards the foot of my bed.

"I'm Jasper." he answered back with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Jasper," I sighed heavily. "I almost had a baby with a man I know nothing about," I felt the tears coming back up at the thought of my lost child, but I pushed them back.

"Please? Just tell me who you are." I pleaded. "Are you even the man I fell in love with?"

Jasper's face fell.

"Yes," he assured me firmly, his new voice slightly catching me off guard. "I am."

"No you're not." I shook my head. "What happened tonight Jasper?"

Jasper shuffled his feet awkwardly and gripped the end of my bed.

"You're right," Jasper nodded after a long pause. "I'm not who you think I am."

"Then who are you?" I asked gently.

I loved Jasper. My Jasper that I fell in love with. But if he couldn't stop lying to me anymore…then I couldn't stand by him anymore. I'd have to leave him for good. Forever.

Jasper looked form the floor back up to me, his whole face changing. It was as if he had become a different person in a spilt second. His once gentle, blue eyes were now cool and guarded. His face was twisted into a solid state of anger where he once smiled constantly.

Jasper was cold.

This wasn't my Jasper.

"My name is Jasper Antonio Hale," Jasper's once smooth southern drawl was replaced with a harsh, Brooklyn accent I could recognize anywhere. "I'm twenty five years old and I grew up in Brooklyn, New York. My Father was Samuele Arturo Hale and his brother is Carlisle Federico Hale. They are both the head of the largest crime family in the world."

Jasper's tone sounded so casual as he spoke. This was a totally different man. Even as he straightened up to look down at me through distant eyes I could see that he even stood differently.

His hands slid into his pockets, balancing his weight on both feet instead of shifting onto his left leg like he used to. He tilted his head to the side slightly and breathed through his perfect nose.

"My father was assassinated when I was fifteen. Carlisle took over my father's empire and then took over Alec and I," he nodded firmly. "He trained us to be everythin' we had to become because very soon I'ma take his spot on the throne."

"Throne?" I heard myself ask. "This sounds like some kind of monarchy."

I snorted.

Jasper just stared down at me blankly.

This was a monarchy.

Jasper and Alec were all Mob Royalty.

And I was in love with the most deadliest one there probably was.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked feeling hurt and confused.

Jasper started to pace as he palmed his face in front of my bed.

"I couldn't tell you," he shook his head. "I didn't know if I could trust you."

I felt like I had been slapped in the face.

"You see," Jasper began. "After my father was killed, it was as if a rug had been swiped out from beneath our feet. My motha was put into hidin' with the rest of my family while Alec and I stayed with Carlisle to train.

"My motha stayed in Dallas, until me and Alec were ready. Of course the kid was too young to remember, but I remember. I remember everythin'. We changed who we were, Bella. We were forced to or else every crime family in this world would have killed us all.

"When I came to New York I didn't exactly plan on meetin' anyone. I was there on business. I went there to kill and gain my territory back. Make a name for myself again and let my presence be know." Jasper said through grit teeth.

"And was it?" I wasn't afraid of Jasper, so I asked what I wanted.

Jasper nodded and stopped his pacing.

"It was," he chuckled darkly, coming over to come and sit beside me on the bed again. "Loud and fuckin' clear."

"Is that what you were doing in Dallas?" I spoke quietly.

My throat was still bothering me but it was only a tickle.

Jasper nodded again, his face twisting into sadness.

"I should've been at home. With you," Jasper's eyes focused up at me, the gentle loving kindness was back and I knew my Jasper was right in front of me. "Maybe then I would've noticed…"

Jasper's eyes flickered from my stomach to my face so quickly I may not have noticed if I wasn't watching.

I cleared my head of anything about the baby and went back to my questions.

"The night they shot out Momma Clara's house, you said something about Russians doing it, to Alec," I took a deep breath. "Are they the ones who did this?"

I absentmindedly placed a hand over my stomach while Jasper's expression turned deadly.

He simply nodded.

"You're going to kill them?" I asked in a cold tone.

Jasper nodded again.

"Good." I spat.

"Bella," Jasper's voice grabbed my attention away from my murderous thoughts. "Do you still…do you still love me?"

Jasper's voice was so broken and filled with worry. Tears started to form in his eyes and I felt my heart sink.

I thought about his question for a second.

Did I still love Jasper?

He had lied to me. About everything there was to lie about. The way he talked, walked, thought…everything about the Jasper I once thought I knew was gone. This Jasper was one hundred and ten percent different.

But as I looked over this man's face, I knew he was still in there. That at some point in time, Jasper had let himself be himself with me. Even if he didn't know it. Even if I didn't know it.

It was still Jasper.

"To the moon and back a million times." I whispered a small smile crawling up on my lips.

Before I could even wait another second longer, Jaspers lips were on mine.

This Jasper even kissed different. His lips were rough yet loving against mine. After a few minutes of kissing and crying and just being us…finally, we both pulled away.

Jasper's warm hand palmed my cheek gently as he stared at me lovingly.

"We'll try again, Bella," Jasper placed his other hand on my stomach. "One day…after all of this is settled and I kill every single one of the fuckers that even thought about hurting us…we'll get married and have a hundred kids if you want," we both giggled at that. Jasper placed his forehead against mine. "But we'll have kids and you'll be a great mother. I swear."

"I love you, Jasper." I whispered quietly.

"I love you more."

* * *

><p><strong>more reviews and i'll definetly post agians tonight. next few chapters are already written. get me up to one hundred tonight and i'm posting for sure. I'll settle for nity something though(; haha!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: A Promise Is A Promise

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 15. A Promise Is A Promise  
><strong>**Jasper Hale  
><strong>**  
>A few weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Have i told you guys how much i love you? my fabulous readers! <strong>

**80 reviews isn't one hundred...buts its a start! i thought i'd reward all you reviewers out there!**

**Oh! just letting you guys know...this story is going to be a pretty long story. 40-50 chapters at least! **

**'Tis why i update so frequently. I just can't stop writing!**

**so here it is!:D**

* * *

><p>I drummed my fingers on the hard wood of my desk impatiently. I had picked the habit up from Bella when she grew impatient with something. I grit my teeth together firmly, waiting for the people I was expecting any minute now to walk through the door of my office.<p>

I had two meetings scheduled for today; The first with my Uncle over a matter I had been meaning to discuss with him for quite a while. A personal matter.

The second was with the Russians. Or rather, their Capo; Sergey Altukhov.

That fucker was going down. No questions asked.

I will admit that the man had the right to some of his rage, since my own stupid ass uncle killed his only son, Sasha, dead in the face. The ultimate insult.

If you shot someone in the face, you were basically telling whoever you were wanting to get the message to that they could go fuck themselves. You couldn't have an open casket at the funeral, therefore, never really getting to say goodbye.

The fucker didn't have any right running over my fucking girl, though.

An eye for an eye. I get it.

But what that fat fucker didn't understand was that if he didn't fucking kill me, he was practically itching for a mother fucking death wish.

I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to clam my rising temper. This wasn't good.

If my temper flared before my uncle got here, then I would simply have to kill him for being so fucking stupid and risking our lives. Bella's life.

The breathing excursuses weren't exactly working out too well so I let my mind drift to thoughts of Bella.

Bella had been out of the hospital for almost three weeks now. As soon as I was able to get her the hell out of Dallas I did. The Russians and lord knows who else now knew where I was and that they had something-someone-that they could use against me now and would surely be coming after me.

I had told Bella that she wouldn't be going back to school anytime soon and she was okay with that. She needed a little time to herself and I was fine with that.

I set Bella and I up at a loft I owned in Brooklyn and just decided to leave all her shit in her dorm there. Including her roommate.

Rosalie was being a fucking thorn in my side since I got back to New York, begging and pleading with me to let her see Bella after she heard what happened with the baby. I told her to leave Bella alone but of course, being Rosalie, she keeps persisting.

My heart ached a little every time I even thought the word baby.

I kicked myself over and over again for not noticing. Bella had been sick almost everyday since we had gotten to Dallas. I had just thought it was because of the plane ride but apparently I was totally fucking wrong.

I should've kept her form running into that street or shot at the car before it got to her. I saw it coming and she didn't.

I wanted so desperately to go back in time and erase what would happen. Maybe then Bella wouldn't cry every night and have a cast on her leg and stitches in her head. She would be getting a little bump by now…

I shook my head and slammed my fist onto my desk, sending all the papers on my desk to go flying to the floor. I let them fall and didn't bother picking them up. I didn't care.

I took a deep breath and looked at the clock on above the door of my office. Any second now.

Right on time, there was a loud knock on my door. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Come in!" I called and leaned back into my leather chair.

Victoria, my secretary, lead Carlisle in with a smug smirk. She thought he was handsome and she wasn't wrong in thinking so. All us Hale men were.

"Thank you, Victoria." I waved her away.

After the door closed I looked over my Uncle. He was wearing a black, pin striped suit that fit him perfectly. It was similar to mine except mine was solid black. His leather shoes matched mine but looked a tad bit newer then my own.

He looked good for an _Ol' Johnny_.

"Jasper." Carlisle nodded towards me.

"Uncle." I motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of my desk with my hand.

He did as I asked and sat in the one closest to me. His deep blue eyes mirrored mine with their cold, distant stare but I could see the love in them for me. The worry.

"You needed to talk to me about something?" he folded his hands in his lap.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes," I nodded. "Several things, actually."

He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

I took in a deep breath, trying desperately to keep my temper at bay. I stood from my seat at walked over towards the large window that covered almost the entire north wall of my office. I stared out it blankly, trying to remind myself that he had just acted irrationally.

He didn't mean to put Bella or I in danger.

"What you did with the Russians was unacceptable." I stated firmly.

I heard Carlisle chuckled darkly form behind me.

"Are you speaking to me?" he asked angrily.

His temper was just as bad as mine if not worse.

"Yes," I retorted. "I'm speaking to you. You put my life, Alec's life, my mother's life and Bella's life in danger."

"Is that what this is about?" Uncle Carlisle growled and stood up. "That fuckin' broad from Kentucky that you fucked?"

That was it.

I spun around on my heels, pulling my Smith & Wesson from the waistband of my pants. I pulled of the safety and pointed it right at my uncle's head.

"Don't you ever talk smack about her!" I seethed as Carlisle stared down the barrel of my gun with wide eyes. "I love you, Uncle Carlisle, but you're getting old and you don't think clearly anymore."

Uncle Carlisle stood frozen before me, livid and turning red.

"Because of your stupidity and greed I'm gunna have to clean this shit the fuck up! Because of you my girlfriend was run the fuck over by some Russian prick who goes after someone who knew nothing about us at the time," I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. "Because of your stupid little need for more power then you already have, Bella and I lost a child."

Uncle Carlisle's face softened a bit at my last reasoning but still stood firm. He couldn't deny his love for me and I couldn't deny mine for him. He was there for me when no one else was and had always watched my back.

He just needed to understand the repercussions his actions caused.

I lowered my gun and shifted the safety back on, placing it back into the waist of my pants.

"You have a month to make the announcement." I turned my back to him to look out the window.

"And what announcement might that be?" Carlisle grit through his teeth.

"That I will be taking over from now on," I said over my shoulder. "I can't afford you screwing up our families empire, Uncle Carlisle. I love you too much and I won't allow you to ruin anymore of my life then you already have."

Uncle Carlisle was quiet for a long time. I was slightly afraid that he would pull his gun out and shoot me in the back of the head, but I knew he wouldn't. He knew I was right.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll make the announcement to the families within the month. You know the conditions."

I nodded, still facing the window. The view was spectacular but I wasn't exactly paying attention.

"Is that what our second matter of business is?" he asked calmly.

I chuckled, knowing he was probably not as calm as he was trying to seem.

"You know I'll ask her weather you approve or not." I smiled smugly to myself.

"I just don't want you marrying her just because you need to be married to take over." he reasoned easily.

It was true. One of the conditions to become _Il Capo dei Capi_, I needed to be married first but he hadn't met Isabella. He didn't understand.

I turned to face my uncle and leaned against the window, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I love her more than anything on the face of this planet, Uncle Carlisle," I looked at him with serious eyes. He was standing. "I wish you could understand…or at least give her a chance."

He let out a deep sigh and bowed his head.

"I just want what's best for you, son." he said in a somber tone.

I walked over to my Uncle, wrapping my arms around him in a warm hug.

"Ever since my father died, you gave up so much for me," I whispered lowly to him. "You've always done what you've thought is right for me. Now it's my turn to do what's right for you. For all of us."

Carlisle nodded into my shoulder and patted my back before pulling away from the embrace.

"I love you's, Kid." he said straightening himself out.

"I love you too, Uncle," I cleared my throat. "Will you come to dinner Sunday? My place? Momma is thrilled to be back in New York. She missed it a lot and wants to make a real big thing about comin' back." I scratched my chin nervously.

Uncle Carlisle laughed gently and nodded, his eyes gentle as he stared at me.

"I'd love to." he nodded.

"Alright," I smiled wryly. "I'll call you later and give you the details."

Carlisle nodded and started for the door. I waved to him as he left and went back to go sit at my desk. Sergey would be here any minute now.

I heard a beep come over the small intercom of my desk phone. I pressed the talk button, hearing Victoria's husky voice come over the intercom.

"Mr. Hale, your twelve o' clock is here." she stated.

"Send him in." I told her.

She did, leading in Sergey just as she did with my Uncle, except she wasn't too keen on looking him up on the fat blob entering my office.

Sergey was a typical _Ol' Johnny _Capo. Totally old school and really into tradition. He also followed the stereotypical Mafiosi fashions that dated back to ancient times.

The man's enormous body was engulfed in furs and the best jewelry he could have imported. Rings covered every sausage finger he had on his hands and his size eighteen foot was covered with shoes that were probably the perfect Italian leather.

All in all, he looked ridiculous.

He didn't exactly know the definition of subtle, apparently.

"Sergey," I nodded, just as Carlisle had towards me when he had first come in. "Please take a seat."

I motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs. He nodded curtly and did as I asked, plopping his fat ass down onto the poor, creaking chair.

Damn. Those were new, too.

"Why have you called me here? I have better things to do then to sit around and gossip with toddlers like you all day." Sergey growled through his thick accent.

I cocked an eyebrow at his words and tried to contain the chuckle that was dying to come out. Instead I cleared my throat.

"You know exactly why I've called you here today, Sergey." I folded my hands in front of me.

His beady, black eyes narrowed towards me as he leaned back in the chair below him. I was beginning to think the damn thing would break into a million pieces any minute now.

"You want to kill me, yes?" he laughed thickly.

I cocked an eyebrow and sucked my teeth in annoyance.

"I was thinking more along the lines of an apology." I tried to keep my voice even.

"You want an apology?" Sergey laughed. "From me?"

I shook my head.

"No," I grit out. "I wanted to apologize to you."

Sergey scanned my face a couple of times after composing himself. He was trying to see if I was yanking his chain. I wasn't.

"For what?" Sergey's spat. "Killing my only child? The only person on this terrible planet that I loved?"

"Yes." I nodded. "That's exactly what I want to apologize for."

Sergey shook his head and looked towards the window like I had, his face void of all emotion.

"Do you have any children, Mr. Hale?" Sergey's voice was somber as he spoke.

My heart clenched in agony for a moment as I lowered my eyes. I couldn't let him see how his simple question affected me.

"No. I don't."

"Then you wouldn't understand what it feels like to loose one," Sergey looked back at me with murderous eyes. "An apology will not help my poor wife or my broken heart. Your apology means nothing to me and I do not want it."

I nodded, accepting his words and letting them sink in.

I understood. Better than he probably thought.

My uncle had taken his child away and he had taken mine. He didn't know it but he did.

Because of him…my baby was dead.

I stood up and walked over to the front of my desk, leaning back on it with both my hands. My head was still hung low as I faced Sergey and took in a deep breath.

"I understand," I whispered. "And I called you here for an apology weather you will take it or not. I also called you here to kill you," I pulled my 9mm out and clicked the safety off in an instant. "You see, you sent your slimy fuckin' men to my mother's home and ran over my fuckin' girl. You should've known better than to piss me off Sergey."

With that I pulled the trigger, feeling the splash of his blood splatter my face. I groaned in disgust and pulled out a hankercheif from my breast pocket, cleaning up my face my my gun.

I walked around my desk and pressed the talk button on the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Hale?" Victoria aksed politely.

"Call Marcus and tell him to come and clean up this mess," I motioned towards Sergey's dead body even though she couldn't see me. "And cancel all my other appointments for today. I'm leaving early."

"Already done, sir." Victoria replied obediently.

The broad knew what went down here and was always on top of her game. Her father was a henchmen of my uncles since time fucking began so she understood the ways of the underworld. She would keep her mouth shut and I trusted her.

"Thank you, Victoria. That will be all."

After I cleaned myself up a little bit more, I rushed out of my office, locking it behind me. Marcus had the key to get in so I didn't really care.

I had kept my promise to Bella. I had killed the fucker responsible for everything that happened to her but now I had to keep up the other end of the bargain that she didn't even know about yet.

I was going to ask Bella to marry me. Tonight.

…

I finally made it home from picking out the perfect ring for Bella around eight thirty, feeling utterly beat from my long day.

Marcus had called during my session at Tiffany's to reassure me that Sergey had been taken care of, making me feel even better about this day.

I had picked out the perfect ring for the perfect woman. Now all I had to do was propose and get her to say yes.

"Bella? Momma?" I called as I closed the door to the loft behind me. "I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen, baby!" My mother's sweet voice called.

I took a deep intake of air through my nose and smiled when I smelled the familiar scent of tomato sauce, Italian sausage and pasta floating through the air. My mouth watered as my legs moved forward towards the kitchen.

I walked in to see my mother stirring the pasta in a large, boiling pot over the stove and Bella sitting at the counter, nibbling light on a piece of garlic bread. It was the first thing she had eaten in a couple of days.

Momma gave me a little wink form across the room and went back to stirring the pasta. I snuck up behind Bella, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist and pressed my lips to her exposed neck.

She had pulled back her hair and was wearing a blue v-neck shirt with some ridiculously short denim shorts. I knew they were easier for her to put on versus pants with her cast on her leg.

"Hey there, beautiful," I whispered into her ear. She put down her garlic bread to look up at me with loving eyes. "How was your day?"

She wrapped her little arms around my neck and smiled.

"Good," she nodded. "Nana came over for a little bit today but was insistent on going to see more New York sites."

I chuckled at how much of a little kid Nana was at heart. When I had offered for her to stay in an apartment right next to mine and Bella's apartment so she could watch over Bella for as long as she liked, she accepted without hesitation.

Bella was happy about that. I was too. She knew how to calm Bella down when I couldn't and was always there when either one of us needed her.

I had been working a lot more than usual, lately, with trying to track down the Russians who hurt Bella and mauled my mother's home back in Dallas. I had already tracked them down but now that it was over on that part, I would have to start getting ready for taking the theoretical thrown that was coming my way very soon.

"Did she eat a New York hot dog yet?" I chuckled lightly.

Bella's little nose scrunched up in disgust and she nodded before letting out a small giggle. It was music to my ears.

Today was such a great day and seeing Bella eating, smiling and looking happy made it a million times better.

"She almost threw up after taking one bite," she snorted. "She's convinced they use actual dogs for the meat."

I laughed loudly, knowing it sounded exactly like Nana.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all." I said nodding.

"I missed you today." Bella snuggled into my chest.

I ran my hands through her locks like I normally did to soothe her and kissed her head.

"I missed you too." I said holding her close to me. I leaned down and whispered as quietly as I could into her ear. "I kept my promise."

Bella slowly pulled away from my chest to look up at me with wide eyes.

I simply nodded, reaffirming what I said.

Bella smiled gently up at me and stretched up to kiss my lips. I eagerly accepted her lips and placed both my hands on either sides of her face.

"I love you." I whispered after pulling away.

Bella smiled. "I love you too."

This was it.

I cleared my throat and reached into the pocket of my suit jacket. When my fingers brushed the little box inside I eagerly pulled it out. I took in a shaky breath and knelt down so that I was on one knee.

Bella's eyes grew wide when I looked up at her and pulled out the box. I heard my mother gasp loudly from across the kitchen but didn't take my eyes off Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I choked out. Bella's eyes became filled with tears and her hands flew up to cover her mouth. "Over these past few months, we've gone through hell and back together. I never thought that in a million years I could ever love anyone as much as I love you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears streamed down Bella's beautiful face, making me worry that she would say no. All my doubts were washed away when she flew down to wrap her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine.

"Is that a yes?" I chuckled nervously after pulling away.

Bella let out another beautiful laugh and nodded, tears of joy still streaming down her face.

"Yes, Jasper. I'll marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>so what'd ya think? have you all forgiven poor jasper yet? hell hath no fury like fanfictioner's scorn! haha!<strong>

**'till tommarow!**

**-fighter**


	16. Chapter 16: Jus' Perfect

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 16. Jus' Perfect  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! This chapter is slightly angtsy but not very much at all. Just slightly. Most is some well needed fluff...don't you think?<strong>

**Next chapter...oh i can't wait to post it!**

**Review people! and i will! i swear!:D **

**It's a good one! I promise!:D**

**here we go...**

* * *

><p>Laying in bed with Jasper was always the exact medicine I needed after a long day of being so….sad. During the day I was usually stuck in the loft, thanks to the stupid cast on my broken leg, thinking about Jasper or the accident back in Dallas and today wouldn't have been any different.<p>

Except for Jasper proposing to me.

That was the highlight of my day. Bar none.

"Too heavy?" Jasper chuckled lightly.

He had caught me playing with the beautiful ring he had picked out for me on my ring finger. I smiled up at him playfully and shook my head.

"It's perfect." I said staring at the gleaming diamonds again.

I didn't understand how Jasper could've picked out such a perfect ring. I also didn't understand how he could spend so much money on me either!

I couldn't complain, though. He did it out of love and I graciously accepted it.

I wasn't about to be rude.

I stared down at the princess cut diamond that sat perfectly on top of the silver band, several tiny diamonds engulfing it. With every turn my thumb gave it, a new little bit of each diamond seemed to glitter, even in the dark.

"So you like it?" Jasper asked smugly.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love it. Thank you."

"It was just…so you." Jasper was now staring at the diamond on my hand.

I let out a light laugh and nodded.

"Do you want to set a date or…?" I let my sentence trail off, not really knowing how to organize these kinds of things.

Jasper swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" I groaned, hoping there wouldn't be anymore lies that he had the need to uncover.

"About the date," Jasper hesitated for a moment but continued. "We need to get married before the end of the month."

My eyes widened as I sucked my teeth.

"May I ask why?" I ground out through grit teeth.

Jasper flinched and sucked in another long breath of air.

"Carlisle decided to step down."

"So?" I snapped agitated.

"So…it means that I'm going to be Boss by the end of the month."

"I don't understand." I shook my head and sat up in bed.

Jasper propped himself up on his elbow and leaned his head on his hand.

"I can't become Boss without being married," Jasper's eyes were pleading. "Without having a wife."

My eyes widened in realization as my heart sank deep in my chest. Is this why Jasper proposed to me so out of the blue? He just needed me to become The Boss.

"So that's why you asked me to marry you?" I spat at him, feeling tears starting to pour down my cheeks. "You just need me so you can gain your fucking thrown!"

I wanted so badly to get out of bed and walk away, but once again, my fucking cast became a hindrance.

So I just sat there, crying like an idiot.

"No! Bella! I swear! Shit! This isn't coming out right…" Jasper struggled and pulled me down so I was pressed against his chest.

"Bella, I want to marry you because I love you more than anything on the face of this earth," Jasper kissed my neck gently, making me calm down a bit. "I would and have killed for you, Bella. I want you with me forever. You're mine and no one will ever hurt you again."

I sniffled lightly, feeling as stupid as ever.

I never doubted that Jasper loved me…I just doubted the reasons why.

I wasn't gorgeous or graceful. I was stubborn headed and acted like a total brat sometimes.

"I'm sorry this is such bad timing but…I need to become boss if I'm going to be able to keep anyone away from you again."

Jasper toyed with my hair as I stared up at him. A trick he had learned from Nana.

"How?" I whimpered. "How can you keep them away from us?" I asked running my hand over his chest.

Jasper let out a sigh of content.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

I chuckled and stared up at him with gentle eyes.

"I promise."

Jasper groaned and pulled me closer to him, kissing my temple.

"When I become boss, there will be a lot of blood shed, Bella. I'll be killing a lot of people," Jasper stared down at me to make sure I wasn't freaking out.

I was stunned he was telling me this. Wasn't it like some sort of Mob wife code that we weren't supposed to know anything?

Never ask questions, remember?

"To gain respect?" I asked quietly.

Jasper nodded and bit the inside of his cheek nervously.

"That…and fear. Without fear you can't have respect." he shrugged.

I nodded, understanding.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, still slightly surprised.

"What do you mean?" Jasper stared at me with quizzical eyes.

"Well," I sucked in a shaky breath. "Aren't us wives not supposed to know what goes on with your business. Never ask questions…"

Jasper gave me a proud smirk and gently moved some hair out of my face.

"I've lied to you so much already, Bella," Jasper ran his hand over my cheek gently. "I can't do that anymore and you're too smart. When this starts coming out the papers and the news…you'll figure it out. I'd rather just let you hear it from me instead of hearing it from someone else." out

I smiled up at him and placed another kiss on his lips. He was learning. Slowly but surely.

"I will admit," Jasper continued. "There will be things I can't tell you about…but the things I can, I will."

I sighed and nestled my head into his chest.

"I get it," I yawned. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Jasper asked.

"Loving me."

"Anytime."

…

"So how have you been feeling lately, Isabella?" Dr. Flores asked as he poked and prodded my no longer cast bound leg.

I was getting my cast off today and I was thrilled. I could walk, put on pants and maybe even do things for myself now.

"Good, I guess," I shrugged. "A little tired but…okay."

"That's to be expected." Dr. Flores nodded, looking down at my leg.

He poked and prodded, pushing and pulling my stronger feeling leg back and forth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper snapped form beside me.

"Oh," Dr. Flores shrugged, bending my leg back. "Nothing. I've just dealt with patients who have…" the poor man looked terrified as he looked up at me. "Lost a child and usually women become very depressed. Being lethargic comes with the territory."

I heard Jasper let out a low growl deep form inside his chest.

He hated when anyone brought up the baby situation. It killed him and he thought it was all his fault.

It wasn't.

I placed a hand on Jasper's chest and gave him a pleading look. I needed him to be calm right now. I was supposed to be the disheveled one. I was meeting his Uncle tonight for Christ's sake!

"Thank you for your concern." I smiled down at the doctor gently.

The poor man had to stitch me up, cast me and lord knows what else. He didn't deserve Jasper's wrath. Dr. Flores smiled up at me kindly and patted my knee lightly.

"You're ready to go, Miss Swan. You're quite the healer. Only four weeks with that cast on! I think it's a new record." he chuckled and gave me a wink.

I giggled and turned to beam up at Jasper. The man was still glaring at the doctor through narrowed eyes.

"Congratulations are in order I see!" Dr. Flores readjusted his glasses on his nose and gently took my hand to look at the diamond placed on my finger.

Jasper snatched my hand away quickly. I just rolled my eyes. Dr. Flores laughed and shook his head.

"Is she ready to go or what?" Jasper ground out.

Dr. Flores smiled down at me and nodded. He was such a nice old man. He reminded me of my grandfather before he passed away.

"Yep!" the doctor chortled. "I think this little lady is set to go."

"Great," Jasper said flatly and gingerly helped me off the examining table. "Let's go Bella."

I held up a hand to signal him to shut up and wait as I felt myself balance back on my feet.

It felt good to be able to stand without the height difference the cast had provided. I walked around the little examining room, feeling a little uneasy at first, but slowly started to feel myself become more and more comfortable with walking again.

"You good?" Jasper watched me carefully as I fidgeted a bit on my feet.

"Yeah," I beamed up at him and bounded over to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm perfect."

"Fabulous. Now can we please go?" he said starting to fidget as badly as I was.

"Why are you so agitated?" I asked taking his hand in mine and starting for the door.

Japer shook his head, sending long strands of hair into his face. He desperately needed a hair cut. Maybe I could call Rosalie over tonight and ask her to give one to him.

I hadn't seen her in a little over a month and I felt horrible. I was also kind of pissed that she knew that Jasper was lying to me this entire time and she never once bothered to mention anything to me.

"I hate hospitals," Jasper mumbled under his breath and grasped my hand a little tighter as we went to leave through the automatic doors. "Too many bad memories."

I knew exactly what he meant. I wasn't exactly too keen on hospitals. I never was, since I spent most of my time as a little kid in them but now…it was different.

It was like every time I stepped foot in a hospital…I was reliving the whole accident from Dallas back over again. It was frightening.

"We don't have to come back anymore," I sighed as we made it to the car and stretched my newly freed leg out in front of Jasper. "I'm all fixed up and ready to get on with my life!"

Jasper let out a loud laughed and helped me into the car since I was still a bit shaky. After he was in he sped off towards the loft.

"So who's all going to be over tonight?" I asked slipping my hand into Jasper's as he drove.

He turned on a random street to go through some unknown shortcut and sighed.

"Well, Momma, obviously," he laughed at his own lame joke. "Then Alec really wanted to come over and see you. Carlisle will be there as well as some of my boys and their wives. I invited Rosalie and Emmet-"

"Really?" I shrieked in joy.

Jasper smiled down at me brightly and nodded.

"Does that make you happy?" he asked, pressing him lips to my knuckles.

"Of course!" I giggled. "I haven't seen Rosalie in so long…"

I hung my head a bit as I thought of how terrible of a friend I must have been. I didn't even bother to call her since I left school. She must've been so worried.

"I know," Jasper huffed loudly. He wasn't too thrilled about his own cousin coming over. "You've been saying you missed her in your sleep."

I groaned in horror and tried not to think about the things I said in my sleep. Jasper always stayed up or got home later than I did so he usually was able to hear me talk in my sleep.

He frequently hid the things I said in my sleep, probably hiding it for ammo to use against me later on. I just sunk back into my seat and tried to think about what Momma Clara was cooking for tonight.

You couldn't really tell by just looking at Momma Clara but the woman was almost full blooded Italian. She even had a slight accent that she had masked with a southern drawl back in Dallas. I thought it was quite endearing.

Jasper finally pulled up to the parking garage of the loft and helped me out of the car.

As we made our way up the stairs to our level, I had to cling onto Jasper for support, not quite used to taking on stairs yet.

When we finally made it to our door, Jasper took forever to unlock it, making me ansty. I really wanted some food since I hadn't eaten all day.

As soon as he got the door open I bottled for the kitchen, already smelling oregano and eggplant filling the air. Momma Clara was breading large chunks of eggplant so she didn't exactly see me sneaking a couple spaghetti noodle right from the strainer.

Momma Clara turned from humming and breading her egg plant to gasp in shock at seeing me. She placed a hand over her chest and began gasping for air.

"_Ma-don_! Bella! Don't scare me like that!" she giggled at me lightly.

I must've looked like a total idiot, stuffing pasta in my mouth.

"Soww-ee." I grumbled through a mouthful of pasta.

Jasper came in and chuckled when he saw me. I became totally mortified when he took put his iPhone and snapped a picture of me. I tried to chase after him but I must admit, the man was fast compared to a recently crippled woman half his size and legs as long as his calf.

"Delete it!" I growled from the opposite side of the breakfast counter he was on.

Jasper gave me a smug smirk before clicking some buttons on the screena nd then turning it to show me he had placed the terrible picture as his screen saver so that anyone who picked it up would see it.

"Nope!" Jasper laughed, popping the 'p'.

"Fine," I nodded, sucking my teeth. "Then I guess someone isn't getting laid tonight."

That made Jasper change his cocky little attitude pretty quickly.

"Aye!" Momma Clara cried out in horror. "Mie orecchie!" she screeched in Italian, covering her ears.

I laughed loudly while Jasper scrambled to delete the photo from his library. He stumbled over to show me he had done so while I just laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I was just kidding, Jazz." I whispered in his ear and lightly nipped at his earlobe.

Jasper let out a loud sigh of relief when I heard the door to the kitchen swing open.

"She's alive!" Alec's familiar, booming voice yelled playfully before he swept me up into a tight hug.

It was strange knowing that a fifteen year old could throw me around like a rag doll. I laughed and hugged the kid back tightly, kissing his cheek before he set me down.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. "I'm still amongst the living."

"I can see that!" Alec whistled playfully as he eyed me up and down. "You look good Bells."

"We need to fatten her up!" Momma Clara scoffed from further into the kitchen area.

"She looks fine, Ma!" Jasper snipped back at his mother.

I sighed and looked down at my skinny body. I will admit after the accident I didn't take the best care of myself and still really wasn't eating that much since I was so depressed but I was starting to get better. Eating three meals wasn't even a challenge to me anymore and I was starving practically all the time.

"I'm just sayin'!" Momma Clara winked towards me, sliding a bowl of pasta and tomato sauce down the breakfast bar.

I lurched towards it and quickly began eating. Alec couldn't hide his laughter and turned red from lack of oxygen. Jasper had to go over and hit him on the back to make the kid breathe again.

"She looked like one of those cats…she like attacked it!" Alec continued to laugh through loud gasps.

I rolled my eyes at the stupid kid and inhaled the rest of my pasta. Momma Clara came over to kiss my temple and hand me a glass of water.

"What time did Nana say she was coming over? Or is she still out with that man she met in central park?" I asked Jasper, smiling at the thought.

Nana had met a man her age while walking through central park one afternoon and had become quite smitten with him. Nana deserved to be happy and this guy certainly seemed to do the trick.

Jasper shrugged and took a sip of my water.

"I think she said around four? So in an hour or so."

"When's Uncle Carlisle comin' over?" Alec asked, ripping off a piece of Momma Clara's garlic bread.

That earned him a smack on the back of the head.

"Aye!" he yelped through a mouth full of food.

"Don't touch my garlic bread!" Momma Clara pointed her wooden spoon in his face.

"Bella got a whole bowl of pasta and I can't even have a piece of garlic bread?" Alec retorted.

"Bella hasn't eaten all day! You eat every ten minutes! I'm surprised you haven't cleaned out Jasper's fridge yet." Momma Clara shook her head and went back to flipping the fried eggplant.

"He didn't because he knows if he did he'd have to buy me more." Jasper chuckled darkly from beside me.

I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes for a second, feeling the pasta hit me.

"So," Alec leaned against the opposite side of the breakfast bar we were on. "Uncle C?"

"He said he'd be here around three. Any minute now, I'm guessing." Jasper shrugged and kissed my forehead.

"What?" I asked opening my eyes.

"He said Uncle C will be here in-" Alec began but I cut him off.

"I heard what he said!" I shrieked and darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs slowly to reach Jasper's and my room.

I flung open the doors to our walk in closet and scrambled in, trying to find something decent to put on. I found a simple navy blue, v-neck, cashmere sweater that Jasper always complimented on and threw it on before stripping out of the ridiculously old and short denim shorts I was wearing.

I looked through the hangers of clothes Jasper had bought for me and ripped off a pair of white, linen pants. I slipped into them clumsily and huffed loudly when I was done. I looked in the full length mirror we had in the closet and saw I looked pretty good. I felt comfortable so I knew I would be alright for the night.

"Bella?" Jasper called form our bedroom.

"In here!" I called as I pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and smiled when it actually cooperated and fell down my back in little waves, curling at the tips.

"Hey there, beautiful." Jasper said smugly, leaning against the door frame of the closet.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me he was coming so early!" I grumbled, annoyed.

Jasper shrugged.

"I didn't think it would matter," he said flatly. "You don't need to worry about impressing him, Bella."

Jasper came over to wrap his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to my neck. I sighed, relaxing a bit and leaned into Jasper's chest.

"I know…but he's important to you and the head leader of the largest crime family in the world. Might as well, right?" I chuckled lightly.

Jasper laughed and kissed my head gently.

"He wont be for much longer."

"But he still is for now, isn't he." I said.

Jasper shrugged once more. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by the loud buzzing noise of the front door bell.

He was here.

I dragged Jasper's reluctant body out of the closet with me and forced him to straighten out his suit a little. Make him look a tad bit presentable. He did as I asked before we both made our way down the stairs to see Momma Clara talking to a man that looked almost identical to Jasper.

His dark, blonde hair complimented his blue green eyes perfectly and the slight five o' clock shadow looked good on the man. He didn't look a day over thirty, even though Jasper assured me the man was well into his fifties.

Momma Clara and the man seemed to be having a pleasant enough conversation giving their past. Momma Clara smiled like the perfectly well mannered lady she was, reminding me of Rosalie.

Oh shit! Rose!

"How is this night going to be with Rosalie and her father having to be in the same room together for longer than five seconds?" I whispered over to Jasper.

He stiffened next to me, obviously realizing what I just had.

"Fuck!" he hissed under his breath.

I nodded in agreement. We were totally _fucked_.

"Ah!" Carlisle spotted Jasper and I rounding the stairs and clapped his hands together loudly when we stopped a few feet in front of him "So this is the lovely Isabella I've been hearing nothing but good things about!"

Jasper snorted beside me but didn't speak.

I smiled and gave Carlisle a little head nod.

"It's lovely to finally meet you." I said, trying not to let my accent slip out.

Lately I hadn't really cared but with this man around I had a feeling he would think I was strange or in adequate.

"Well where is everyone?" Carlisle looked around. "Where is this charming grandmother I've heard about all week, Isabella?"

I smiled wryly towards Carlisle and spoke clearly.

"She said she'd be here in an hour or so." I stated firmly.

Carlisle nodded and began talking with Momma Carla again when the doorbell buzzed once again. I flinched, knowing exactly who it was.

Jasper started for the door, but I stopped him quickly.

"I'll get it." I said quietly when he turned to give me a confused look.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see an excited Rosalie bouncing in front of me.

"Bella!" Rose squealed before flinging herself onto me. "I missed you so much!"

I wrapped my arms around my best friend, clinging onto her for dear life.

"I missed you too, Rose." I sighed after pulling away.

Rose's eyes were filled with sadness as she held my hand and looked over me slowly.

"Bella I'm so sorry about-" she started.

I cut her off by raising my hand.

"I'm good now, Rose. I just don't like to talk about it, okay?" I said gently.

She smiled at me and nodded before leading Emmet in. He gave me a little wave as I smiled at him.

After I closed the door, the entire room went silent.

I turned quickly to see Rosalie and Carlisle staring at each other, both stunned to see one another.

Carlisle was the first to speak, a small, loving smile crawling up on his lips.

"Hello, Rosalie."

"Dad." Rose said curtly.

Jasper hurried over to my said and clenched my hand in his.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie spat harshly.

Emmet leaned in to wrap his arms around her waist, knowing she could attack at any moment. I was glad he did it because I sure as hell wasn't about to.

"I was invited, sweetheart." Carlisle responded in a loving tone.

The way he looked at Rosalie was so…unnerving. You could tell how much he loved his daughter just by the way he looked at her. It was as if no matter what she did or said to him, he would always love her. Unconditionally.

You could tell all that just by his expression.

Rose chuckled darkly.

"Don't start with that shit." Rosalie shook her head. "Look, I came here tonight because I missed my best friend. I'll be civil…for Bella's sake." she looked past Emmet's enormous shoulder to smile at me.

I gave her a little wink of gratitude back.

"That's fine." Carlisle nodded, his expression full of sadness.

I could tell he didn't want his daughter to hate him, that he loved her very much. But I also knew that once Rosalie was set on something, she would never let it go.

After Rosalie and Carlisle separated so that they were on either sides of the loft, Rosalie and I started chattering about the past month and a half. I showed her the ring and she flipped out, cursing Jasper out for not getting her something from Tiffany's while he was there.

Jasper scoffed loudly. "It wasn't as if I was looking for something for you, you shallow twit."

Rosalie scowled up at her cousin and had to be restrained by Emmet once again.

"So," Rose cleared her throat after calming down a bit. "After you two are married…were you thinking about starting a family right away or…do you want to wait a while?"

Rosalie's question sort of caught Jasper and I both off guard. I looked up at him expectantly, but he just looked stunned. Like he couldn't believe Rosalie was actually asking the question.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I'd love to have a family right away but once Jasper takes over…I know he'll be busy. I don't want to stress him out anymore than he already will be."

Rose nodded, understanding my reasoning.

"I wouldn't mind," Jasper whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to have a family with you." he kissed my head as Rosalie _ooh_-ed and _aww_-ed.

After another few minutes of chattering I heard the doorbell ring again. Momma Clara answered it and in came walking Nana and her newest boy toy, Laurent.

He was French and had to be the sweetest old man I have ever met. Quite the looker, too, if I do say so myself. His salt and pepper hair complimented his dark green eyes and dark, tanned skin.

He was dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a green sweater all while holding my Nana's hand like they were both a couple of teenagers. It was adorable.

"_Mon cher_!" Nana called to me and darted over to wrap me in a warm hug.

Laurent followed behind steadily.

"Hi, Nana." I whispered, kissing her cheek. "Hey Laurent." I smiled towards him and waved. He nodded towards me with a little smile, acknowledging me back.

"Ju look beautiful, ma babee!" she spun me around gently to look me over. I giggled.

"Thank ju, Nana." I whispered, letting my accent slip a bit just for Nana.

It felt good to do so.

I introduced Nana to Rosalie and Emmet and then Carlisle. Nana loved them all and even won over Carlisle's heart a little. They started speaking in French, making Laurent visibly jealous.

He even clung onto Nana's waist a little bit tighter when Carlisle leaned in to tell Nana a joke in French. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Dinner is ready!" Mamma Clara called form the dining room that I had helped set up earlier before my doctor's appointment. Jasper had even helped.

The whole lot of us shuffled into the dining room at a quick pace. We were all starving from all the chatter and the wait.

I sat down in the middle of the left side of the table, Rosalie and Jasper flanking either side of me. I was so happy to see Rose that I honestly didn't want to be away form her for much longer than I had to be while she was here.

We had caught up on so much and I realized how much I had truly missed her over the past month.

"Babee," Nan called to me from across the table. "Ju a'right?" she asked gently, smiling at me knowingly.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Parfait." I whispered in French.

_Perfect_ couldn't have described it better.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! cute right? Bella needed some happiness instead of all the sadness. She got her cast off too so that's a good thing! <strong>

**Next chapter...up soon if i get some reviews!:D**


	17. Chapter 17: Wedding Diss

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 17. Wedding Diss  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Fluffiness!<strong>

**Such a cute chapter! Next one up tonight!(:**

* * *

><p>Jasper was working.<p>

Big fucking shocker!

For the past two weeks Jasper did nothing but work and it was seriously starting to piss me off. When he did come home-if he came home-it was usually in the late hours of the night or early hours of the morning and once he was home all he did was sleep.

We weren't even married yet and I already felt like one of those nagging, bitchy wives.

I honestly tried my hardest not to nag him or gripe at him, but a girl could only take so much! We hadn't had sex in over three weeks because when I had my cast on…it wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to do and usually left Jasper with bruises and scrapes.

Not fun.

Jasper had a lot on his plate and I understood that. Probably better than he thought I did and I was pretty understanding when it came to the everyday things he did. It was as if our normal routine was that of a serial killer.

Jasper came home usually while I was sleeping which woke me up so while he showered I got up and checked his clothes. If he had any blood splatter on them, I burned them. No questions asked. Bleach got the stains out but still left residue that any fucking cop could find with a swap stick or whatever the fuck they used on those CSI shows.

I got a lot of tips from Momma Clara since she had been the wife of one of the most dangerous men in the world for almost twenty years and found that whatever Jasper did usually needed to be cleaned up by me or his mother.

I was becoming the perfect Mob wife.

The only thing I refused to clean, or touch for that matter, was Jasper's Smith & Wesson. That thing was constantly attached to his waist and never really left his sight nowadays. I think he loved that gun almost as much as he loved me.

But I digress.

Jasper's work schedule made me upset but I tried my hardest not to show it. Like today.

Today I was going to be my own personal hell.

I was going wedding dress shopping.

Due to our wedding having to happen so fast, Jasper and I decided that we weren't going to do anything to big or out there. We weren't even inviting anyone besides our close friends and immediate family.

We were going to be married at the church Jasper's parents were married at here in Brooklyn and then we would come back to the loft and then go to a small restaurant Jasper's Uncle owned for the reception.

Small, simple and perfect.

Nothing like how today was going to be.

"Bella!" Rosalie scolded from behind me. "Get up! We're all ready to go and you just want to sit here all damn day!"

I let out a tortured groan.

"Why can't I just wear Nana's dress? It's simple and timeless and-"

"Yellow from storage!" Nana scoffed, tapping her foot in impatience.

Nana honestly hated the idea of me walking down the aisle in her wedding dress that was practically destroyed by stupid moths and had turned yellow over the years from bad storage preparation.

I felt the same but I was trying my hardest to get out of going dress shopping.

"Get up!" Momma Clara growled, yanking me off the sofa.

I was already dressed and ready to go, I had just glued myself to the couch hoping no one would notice me. But they did. They did.

"Momma!" I groaned, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Young lady," Nana pointed her long finger in my face. "Ju will get ja ass in dat car and we are gunna find ju da perfect dress! Now move it!" she smacked my ass lightly as I squealed in horror.

Jasper was upstairs asleep, so if I really wanted to be a nuisance and wake him up after he worked all day yesterday, I could scream and tell him to save me.

The thought was tempting but I decided against it, knowing Momma Clara was probably ten times more lethal with her bare hands than Jasper was with a gun .

"Fine." I pouted, following the hoard of women that surrounded me, plus Alec.

The poor kid had been dragged into a long day of shopping by his mother since she insisted that even though having several women's opinions was great, having a bit of a male influence would help us as well.

Alec trudged along side me as we made our way to Momma Clara's Expedition. The thing was massive and could hold at least eight of us including the driver and passenger seats up front. It wasn't as if we had that many people going, but it made us all feel a tad more comfortable.

After we all slid into the car, me sitting between Rosalie and Alec in the back seat, I noticed Alec was dozing off. The kid looked just as beat as Jasper had looked when he had stumbled in around three in the morning.

I nudged a sleeping Alec, making him jolt and look over at me with sleep narrowed eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked jumpily, rubbing the sleep form his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Are you okay, Alec?" I asked in a worried tone.

Alec let out a heavy sigh and shrugged before leaning his head back and closing his eyes again.

"I'm just a little tired, is all. Jasper and I had a lot of business to take care of last night." he mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I glanced over at Rosalie, noticing she was texting Emmet back and forth, so I proceeded o talk with Alec.

"For these past couple of weeks, it seems like all you two do is work." I shook my head.

Alec must've heard the sadness in my tone when he peeked at me through one eye. He slung his already muscular arm around my shoulders and gave me a brotherly squeeze before kissing my cheek reassuringly.

"He's doin' his best, Bells," Alec sighed. "All he talks about while we're working is how he can't wait to get home to you."

I looked up at Alec's face to see if he was lying but as soon as I saw his gentle smile, I knew he wasn't.

"I know," I looked down at my lap. "I just miss him is all. And then everything with the wedding and me not being in school…I'm just a little stressed right now."

I let out a loud huff of air as Alec chuckled and squeezed my shoulder again.

"After Uncle C makes the announcement everything will settle down a bit. Jazz has already earned his bones but…he just needs to put the fear of God into everyone right now." Alec chuckled darkly.

"Could you translate that for us wives who still haven't learned code speak?" I scoffed playfully.

Alec just rolled his eyes but did as I asked.

"Jasper has," he cleared his throat, trying to find the words. "Already gained a lot of respect in our world, even though he isn't boss yet. People know who he is and how dangerous he can be. He just needs to kill a few more people here and there to make others understand who is in charge."

Alec spoke casually, as if this were everyday talk.

Oh. That's right.

It is.

"And what is this announcement everyone keeps talking about?" I asked quietly.

I looked towards the front and saw Nana and Momma Clara talking over what kind of dress they would like to see me in. they weren't listening and Rosalie was too busy bitching at Emmet about when exactly he was going to pop the question to her.

Poor guy.

"It's probably the most important day of Jasper's life." Alec nodded to himself.

"How so?"

"Well," Alec thought for a second. "In our world, it's like a monarchy. We have rulers, people we abide by and listen to-"

"That would be Carlisle and whoever his wife was right?" I whispered so Rosalie didn't hear.

Alec nodded again.

"Exactly. And just like any monarchy, when your monarch decides that he can't do it any longer, he steps down and hands the crown over to whoever is next in line. The only bad thing is that with that crown comes a heavy burden of responsibility." Alec's tone was quiet as well.

"So the day of this announcement is like Jasper's coronation? Figuratively speaking." I asked.

"Yeah," Alec sniffed from exhaustion. "And yours as well."

I was taken aback by this a bit.

"What do you mean? I'm not important. Jasper is." I asked slightly confused.

Alec let out a dark laugh and shook his head.

"Bella," he spoke quietly. "As the wife of the most lethal man in the world, you will also become Mob Royalty. Because Jasper has chosen you as his wife, everyone will respect and fear you. There will be a large responsibility on your shoulders as well."

"F-fear me?" I stuttered.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"They fear us all, Bella. Don't freak out." he shook his head. "And being feared comes with a lot of perks. People don't fuck with you as much."

I contemplated Alec's words for a moment.

I was going to marrying Jasper who was also going to be the theoretical "_King_" of the underworld very soon. So technically, that made me…"_Queen_" of the underworld.

"So am I like the role model for other wives?" I asked, still quite stunned.

Alec scoffed and stared at me like I was insane.

"The wives of the men we associate with, Bella, aren't looking for a role model. They think that they are better than everyone and anyone. Even the wife of their _Capo dei Capi_."

Now there was a word I knew.

Jasper was going to be "_Boss of All Bosses_".

No one fucked with him.

"They'll judge and criticize you every chance they get but you just have to keep your head up and eyes straight. Always remember that you rule _them_. You tell _them_ what to do. Not the other way around." Alec gave me one last reassuring squeeze before Momma Clara spoke.

"We're here!" Momma Clara exclaimed excitedly and darted out of the car after parking.

I hadn't even noticed us taking off, much less the drive here.

"Let's get this over with, huh?" Alec laughed and pulled me out of the car along with Rosalie.

After we exited the car I looked up at the large sign that hung over the boutique's glass windows and doors.

The sign read; _Monique Lhullier_.

I had to admit the dresses in the widow were quite stunning, but even looking at the place I had to groan in disdain.

I hated shopping and this was going to be…incredibly difficult for me.

This was one of those times I wish my mother was still around.

Sure, I had Momma Clara and Nana with me along side two of my great friends but…I just wonder exactly how my mother would've felt about all this. I wondered what she would've liked to see me in and if she would like whatever I was going to pick.

My heart clenched at the memory of me buying my prom dress and breaking down in tears inside the dressing room, but I cleared my head before I could let it get to me.

I would put on a smile and grit through it because I knew this was supposed to be a good time. For everyone.

As soon as you stepped in the doors of the boutique you felt as though you had stepped into wedding dress heaven. It was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't help the smile that crawled up my lips.

Alec let out a low groan as he was probably trying to think of an escape. I nudged him in the ribs playfully and made a funny face to cheer him up a bit. He laughed but went back to his moaning and groaning the second a woman in black bounded her way to us.

"Hello ladies!" the blonde haired attendant smiled cheerily. "What can I do for you today?"

Nana was gaping at all the beautiful gowns with wide eyes and an open mouth, probably speechless, so Momma Clara spoke up first.

"We," Momma Clara pulled me from Alec's side to wrap her arm around me. "Are looking for this little lady's wedding dress."

The attendant eyed me up and down for a moment, her lips pressed into a hard line before noticing I was staring at her. She plastered her fake, chemically whitened, smile back on and clapped her hands together cheerily.

"Is this your first marriage?" the attendant asked happily.

Her question sounded innocent enough, but to the trained ears of myself and my family around me, we could all hear the back handed remark.

She was implying that I was a whore.

Big shocker there, folks.

Nana was the first to speak up.

"Jes. She gettin' married to Clara's," she pointed her thumb towards Momma Clara. "Son. Jasper Hale."

The woman's eyes widened in shock in front of me as she cleared her throat. Apparently she knew of him.

"I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting, Mrs. Hale," she apologized to Momma Clara. "Let me show you the dressing room."

She led us through the boutique quickly until she finally came to the back. It was a changing room on one side, with doors and everything and then on the other it was a waiting room, with a sofa, mirrors and a tiny platform for me to stand on when I was ready.

Momma Clara, nana and Rosalie were all jumping around like idiots when they saw.

"Now," the attendant asked shakily. "I-is there any specific style you would like to try on?" she cleared her throat nervously.

Why was she so terrified of Jasper's name? Did Momma Clara have something to do with it?

I was quite confused, but shook my head and replied to her question slowly.

"Not really. I was just-"

"We'll pick some out for you!" Rosalie interjected before fleeing back down the hall way towards the dresses with Momma Clara and Nana in tow.

The attendant chased behind them like a shaky Chihuahua, pleading for them to slow down.

I laughed at how funny they all sounded from down the hall, arguing over what I would and wouldn't look good in and sighed, turning to look around the room.

I planned on talking with Alec some more over this whole coronation thing that was going to happen within a few weeks, but when I turned to speak, the poor kid was passed out on the fluffy looking couch, drool and all.

I just chuckled and took off my jacket, throwing it on poor Alec before I heard a rumble of the women I had come with all rush back in, each holding a specific gown they wanted me to wear.

The frazzled attendant looked like she had just run a marathon, grabbing the dresses from each of the chattering women and put them into the dressing room before dragging me in to help her.

She explained each dress to me and told me that she would help me get into each dress, since I knew I couldn't do it by myself.

"This was Mrs. Hale's choice." the panting attendant huffed, pulling a horrific lace piece off its hanger.

I wanted to protest and insist that I wasn't going to put it on but I was more terrified of what Momma Clara's reaction would be if I said anything.

After sliding my arms into the lace sleeves that reached down to my wrists and poked my head through the lace covered neck, the attendant buttoned it and shoved me outside.

"What the hell is that?" Rosalie scoffed as I walked towards the platform.

"What do you mean?" Momma Clara asked in a baffled tone. "I think she looks beautiful!"

"She looks like an ol' woman!" Nana chuckled and shook her head.

Momma Clara snickered at the both of them and looked over my lace covered body with dreamy eyes.

"How do _you_ like it, honey?" Momma Clara asked hopefully.

I wanted so desperately to like the dress for her sake but couldn't lie as I fidgeted and itched my skin through the ugly lace material.

"It's a bit too…" I hesitated, looking for the right word. "Matronly for my taste."

I said with sorrow filled eyes.

Momma Clara's face fell before she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"It's a _Catholi_c wedding!" she huffed, throwing her hands up.

"Just 'cause we're Catholic, don't mean shit!" Nana scoffed. "She needs to look her age, not ours!"

Momma Clara finally gave in and let me take the gown off.

The next was even worse.

One word: Pink.

I didn't know exactly what I was expecting form Rosalie-since this was her pick-but I certainly wasn't surprised when I saw how…colorful this dress was.

The dress was definitely worse than the first. Not just because it was pink but because the bottom of the dress looked like the tulle material had been ripped to shreds and the top was covered in sequins.

Pink _and_ sequins.

Can I get a bucket please?

Once I was outside and in front of the mirror, all faces were twisted up in disgust. Even mine.

I couldn't hide the disdain I felt for this dress and immediately stumbled back into the dressing room, not even staying to hear what the comments would be like.

Rosalie wasn't too happy about that.

I was just about over looking at dresses by the time the attendant pulled the last choice. Nana's choice.

Even on the hanger the gown was very appealing to the eye. It's long, simple shape looked straight at first but flew out at what looked like half way down. The neck line was slightly arched into a sweetheart and was strapless.

There was no lace. No tulle. No bling or anything overly gaudy. The only accent the entire dress had was a simple off white sash that was placed in the middle of the waist.

The attendant helped me slide into the gown before zipping it up. It fit like magnificently and looked even better.

I felt like a bride.

As soon as I stepped out onto that platform, the attendant holding the perfect length train, everyone became silent.

As I looked up into the mirrors I couldn't help but gasp. The dress hugged every single part of my body that needed to be shown and made me feel…beautiful.

Nana was the first to speak up.

"You look…" she hesitated, her voice cracking slightly. "Beautiful."

Tears started to flow freely from Nana's eyes as the exhausted looking attendant handed her a box of tissues. She took one eagerly and wiped the tears away.

Rose smiled up at me brightly, giving me a simple nod of approval before I looked over to Momma Clara. She was crying ears of joy as well.

"Wow!" I heard Alec's groggy voice come form behind the row of women behind me. "You look great, Bella."

I giggled and turned to look over at him. He was wiping the drool off his face and pulling out his phone to snap a picture of me.

"Well at least your awake when we get to the good one." I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh!" the attendant said anxiously before running back into the dressing room to come back out with a long, lace trimmed veil in her hand. "One last…touch."

She smiled, pinning it into my bun I had pulled towards the back of my head and spun me back around to look at myself.

That did it.

My heart dropped to my knees as tears started to blur my vision. I placed a shaky hand over my mouth to hold in my sobs while Momma Clara and Nana rushed to my side, asking me what was wrong.

I sniffed and laughed, trying not to cry anymore.

"I just wish…" I shook my head, letting my sentence trail off.

Nana stared at my face and nodded, knowing exactly what I meant. She pulled me down gently into her warm, motherly embrace and kissed my temple.

"She would've been so proud of ju, ma babee," Nana whispered in my ear. I sobbed hopelessly into my grandmother's shoulder, clinging onto her for dear life. "And she'll always be with ju. Don't ever forget dat."

I pulled away and nodded, wiping away any stray tears with my hand that I feared would leak onto the dress.

"So," Momma Clara cleared her throat. "Do you like it?"

I looked around the room of smiling faces and chuckled when I saw the attendant chugging back wine form the bottle in the back before nodding.

"I love it."


	18. Chapter 18: Bang, Bang!

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 18. Bang, Bang!  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This chapter is slightly angsty! Killing and gore so be prepared.<strong>

**I LOVEEEEEE THIS CHAPTER! **

**just sayin'!**

**here we goes...**

* * *

><p>By the time I got home from dress shopping, Jasper was already up and gone. I new he would be so it didn't surprise me one bit when I came home and no one was there.<p>

Alec had asked if he could spend the night in our guest room since Momma Clara had been keeping him up all the time with nonsense dealing with the wedding and I had agreed. The poor kid really needed some rest and I was more than happy to give him the guest room we had in our loft.

"Bella?" Alec called from the stairs. I turned from where I was standing in the hall way to look up at a wobbly Alec.

"Yeah?"

"Can I steal a pair of Jasper's sweat pants or something. I really want to get out of these jeans." he pleaded through a yawn.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed. "They should be on the floor or something since I haven't been home to clean up yet. Take whatever you need."

"Thanks, Bella." Alec yawned and trekked his way up the stairs.

"I'll be making dinner in the kitchen if you need me, alright?" I called from the hall.

He gave me a little wave and went back up towards my room. I sighed, feeling the extent of the day finally begin to hit me as I moved into the kitchen and started looking for the things I needed for making my famous lasagna that Jasper usually ate a whole pan of.

I wasn't really thinking as I began the simple tasks ahead of me, like chopping the tomatoes and browning the Italian sausage in one of the large pans I grabbed from over head. Instead, I let my mind wander to what I had been doing this afternoon.

I wasn't the type of person that really enjoyed shopping or getting dressed up, but I honestly couldn't wait to put my wedding dress on again.

As I tried to figure out if Nana would agree to walking me down the aisle I felt a pang of guilt hit me.

In every little girl's life you always dreamed about having the big, white wedding, with the gown and the flowers and the cake…but no one ever realized how important one little thing was. When your father gave you away.

Charlie hadn't always been a bad guy. He had been a great father to me when I was younger and had even done little things with me like letting me dance on his toes and take me to the park. But after my mother died….he became a totally different person.

He blamed me for my mother's death so I got the brunt of his rage, constantly getting beat into oblivion for no reason. At the time, Jake and Nana had been great vices…but they could never fully heal the pain and anguish I had gone through.

The things I had seen and felt.

For a child as young as I was…it was terrifying.

I knew I would never become the parent Charlie was to me but it still frightened me to think that if anything ever happened to Jasper and I just lost it…I could go crazy. Maybe not Charlie crazy but more like how Momma Clara had gone down hill.

She wasn't a bad person, she had just found herself in a bad place and couldn't fight her way out of it for a long time.

I'd like to think that if anything-God forbid-ever happened to Jasper and we already had children that I could pull it together and push through whatever I needed to. I prayed I could.

I sighed heavily and closed my eyes after I placed the finished lasagna into the oven to bake.

When I opened my eyes again I took in another deep breath and looked around the kitchen. I had cleaned as I cooked so there really wasn't anything for me to do. I contemplated taking a nap so that maybe when Jasper came home I could take a shower with him, but decided against it.

He would be exhausted and the thought of washing blood off of Jasper was too horrifying for me to ever think about. I knew it wasn't Jasper's blood but it still scared me.

I shook the thought from my mind and looked around once more when I noticed something. The house was eerily quiet. I knew I was practically the only one in the house, besides Alec who was sleeping upstairs but something just seemed…off.

I shook it off and turned back towards the sink I was leaning on to clean the dishes I had used when I heard the kitchen door be kicked open. I dropped immediately, pressing myself against the small island across from where I once stood.

Gun shots rang all around me seconds after.

I wanted to scream…run…do anything but I knew if I did, whoever was in here would immediately come after me. I pressed my lips firmly together to keep me from screaming as gunshots rang all around me.

As soon as they stopped, I began to move.

Heavy footsteps slowly made their way towards the gap I had once been sitting in, but I was smart enough to crawl quietly to the opposite side.

Jasper had told me that if anyone ever broke into the house, which was highly unlikely due to our safety system we used when we came in and out of the house, then I should just stay quiet and wiat for an opportunity.

Fuck waiting. I needed to kill whoever the fuck was in my goddamned house and get Alec the hell out of here.

I heard the person's footsteps cease a few seconds after making it to the area I once sat, giving me my cue.

I shot up from behind the opposite side of the island and grabbed one of the large pans that hug over it.

"Hey!" I barked, causing the darkly clothed man to spin, eyes wide.

I didn't hesitate and flung the pan as hard as I could at the mother fucker's head, knocking him out and onto the floor.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest loudly and the adrenalin start to pump through my veins as I quickly rounded the island to see blood leaking form the dead man's head and onto my kitchen floor.

"Fuck! I just cleaned the god damn floors!" I hissed to myself and reached down to pry the large, sniper's rifle out of the guys hand.

Jasper wasn't the only one who knew a shit load about guns.

I checked out the barrel and saw it had an automatic firing trigger, which made it almost as lethal as a fucking machine gun. I held that in my left hand, making sure the safety was on before checking the corpse for more guns.

I found a 9mm that was almost identical to Jasper's and shoved it down the waist of my jeans like Jasper did.

To make sure the fucker was dead, I steadied myself at a standing position and shot a bullet into the guy's chest, right where his heart should be. I didn't get any blood on me and rushed out of the kitchen quietly after abandoning the body.

I knew this guy couldn't have come alone. He was risking Jasper being home and if he had been, this guy would've been dead long before even setting foot near the loft.

Unless…they had been watching us.

I internally groaned at the thought and hugged the rifle to my side as I scurried up the stairs, keeping my footsteps and breaths silent.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs I heard a low click of the safety of a gun being pulled. It wasn't the familiar click of Alec's nine so I knew there was another one. I positioned myself against the wall of the staircase and took a deep breath, trying to listen for where the guy was exactly.

He was opening and closing doors, looking to see if anyone was in there. He was only on the bathroom door, so I had probably ten seconds to kill him before he got to Alec in the guest bedroom at the far end of the hall.

I took another quick breath and decided to leave the rifle and replace it with the nine I now had in my hands. I was more experienced with it and was probably safer to use than the rifle with the automatic on it.

I stepped out into the hall with a swift push of my feet and spotted the large framed person standing in the middle of the hall instantly.

I lifted the small hand gun up even with the body and shot without another breath. I was pissed as hell when I realized I had shot him in the back of the head, sending blood and brains all over the god damn hall.

"Fuck!" I screeched in annoyance.

Alec shot out of his room a second later, wide awake and stunned at the body that lay at his feet.

He stared at the guy for a good and solid five minutes as I dropped my arm and panted for air.

Alec looked up at me from down the hall and swallowed audibly before speaking.

"A-are you alright, B?" Alec stuttered in shock.

"Yeah," I huffed. "There's another one down stairs in the kitchen. I'm not cleaning that shit up. I fucking hate blood."

I grimaced at the thought of me having to be on my hands and knees with a bucket full of water and bleach for days, trying to scrub blood out of the damn tile. That would be excruciating work.

Alec shook his head, still quite stunned and pulled out his phone.

"We have cleaners who take care of that." he pressed a number into the phone before pulling it up to his ear and speaking quickly to someone on the other line and shutting it closed.

"Cleaners?" I asked. "Like maids or something? We can't trust a cleaning service with this shit! They'll throw our asses in jail!"

Alec let out a shaky laugh, carefully steeping over the corpse in front of him and walking over to me, taking the gun out of my hand and pulling out the cartridge.

"No, Bella," Jasper laughed. "We have guys who work for our family that know how to clean up bodies for us. They get rid of the evidence."

I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"But isn't that-" I stopped my own self from blurting out the rest of the stupid question.

I knew everything about this lifestyle was illegal and yet I wanted to ask that question. Was I really that stupid?

"C'mon, B. Let's get outta here." Alec said dragging my now limp body down the stairs and out of the loft.

We rushed through the cold winter air towards Alec's Ferrari and sped off as soon as he started the ignition. I had absolutely no idea where the kid was taking us as he broke probably every New York traffic law there was.

When Alec finally pulled up to a large building that looked nicer than most of the buildings on this street with the name _Hale Oil Inc._ written over it, I knew we were at Jasper's office building.

Alec pulled me out of the car after parking and dragged me up the concrete steps that were lined with ice. I was surprised Alec wasn't in pain since he was still barefoot and in nothing but Jasper's oversized sweatpants and a tee shirt, but the kid seemed like he wasn't ever going to stop.

Alec pulled me into the lobby, where several suit clad people stared at us like we were lepers, and shoved me into the elevator. The doors closed after he pushed the button for the top floor.

Once we made it to the floor we needed, Alec continued to drag me by my arm. I didn't complain or bitch. I knew I was slow so I let him pull me along with him.

A very scantily clad red head was chattering on the phone over what sounded like very important business and didn't even notice us as we burst through the doors to what I assumed was Jasper's office.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" the red head screamed in shock towards us, but it was too late.

Alec opened the doors to reveal Jasper snapping some guy's neck, a murderous look on his face that I had never seen before.

His neck and face were practically turning purple from rage while every vein in the man's neck stuck out prominently.

Jasper's cold stare shot up towards us, his face instantly going back to it's normal color. Jasper's eyes went form Alec to me in an instant, watching my face as I examined the several dead bodies that lay at Jasper's feet.

There was no blood, so I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding in and rushed in, throwing myself into Jasper's welcoming arms.

"I'm so glad you didn't spill anymore fucking blood!" I whispered into his chest and heard Alec close and lock the office door. "I'm so over burning al your nice shirts."

Jasper let out a low chuckle and kissed the top of my head.

"What are you doin' here?" Jasper snapped towards Alec.

Alec nodded his head towards me and sat in the large, leather, rolling chair behind Jasper's desk, kicking his feet up on the desk. Jasper swatted them off quickly.

"Annie Oakley over here swatted some bugs that somehow managed to crawl into the house." Alec spoke in code.

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked down at me.

"What kind of bugs?" Jasper asked, looking back at his brother.

"Spiders." Alec nodded seriously.

"What the fuck?" Jasper whispered under his breath. "Spiders? I guess the moths have all decided to flutter away then, huh?"

Alec sucked his teeth and nodded, staring at one of the bodies lying on the floor.

I was totally lost.

"Translation please?" I hissed.

Jasper cleared his throat and hugged me closer to him.

"I'll tell you later, but for now," he said gripping my hand in his. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

…

After a long discussion and translating session in Alec's car over who the spiders and moths were, I finally felt like I was slowly entering their little circle of understanding.

I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, but I kind of liked it.

Apparently, a couple of weeks ago, Jasper had managed to kill off the Russian-_the moths_-Capo. I wasn't the least bit worried about that since I knew that fucker was the one who set up running me over and shooting up Momma Clara's house back in Dallas.

The Russian's were scrambling after that, since they no longer had a leader and the only heir to the throne was also dead so what was left of them pledged their allegiance to Jasper.

They backed off, or as Jasper says, _fluttered away_.

"So who came after me back at the loft, then?" I asked Jasper as we both sat in the back seat together.

Jasper was completely frazzled over the incident that happened back at the loft and was refusing to let go of me anytime soon. I didn't mind and just snuggled in closer to his chest.

"Spiders," Jasper whispered into my hair. "The Irish Mob."

I tried to take all this in. I was trying to comprehend why so many people were after me. I knew I was going to be Jasper's wife soon but I wasn't yet.

I wasn't of any importance to anyone just yet…so why come after me.

As I looked up at Jasper I noticed tears streaming down his face. My heart stopped for a moment. Jasper had only ever cried once…back in Dallas, so seeing him like this frightened me.

"Jazz," I whispered, peppering his face with kisses. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and wiped the tears from his face away with his arm.

"I should've been there," he croaked out. "I should've been there to protect you."

He sounded like he was becoming angrier and angrier with himself by the second.

"I handled it, Jasper," I tried to sooth him. "I'm okay."

Jasper growled and pulled me flush against him.

"That's not the point…if you didn't know how to use that gun…I didn't even know you could…I could've lost you." Jasper said, letting his thoughts go here and there.

That's when it all clicked.

The reason why everyone was coming after me was because I meant something to Jasper. It wasn't because I was going to be his wife. It was because he loved me and they knew if they took me out then that would leave Jasper vulnerable for attack.

They would kill him when he was brought down to his knees.

I clung onto Jasper tighter than I had been and kissed his neck, trying to soothe him.

I wasn't going to let anyone hurt him, just like he tried his hardest to keep me safe.

"Where are we going?" I whispered into Jasper's thick wool coat.

"_You_ are going to be staying with a friend of mine until the wedding while Jasper and I go tent the loft." Jasper spoke in code again.

Before I could even ask, he translated.

"We're going to go and see if the Irish planted anything in the loft and make sure they weren't watching us or anything."

I nodded, understanding and felt my body begin to shiver form the cold. Jasper must've noticed me shaking, opening his jacket and pulling me against his chest to wrap the rest of it around the both of us.

I warmed up instantly and felt myself begin to doze off.

I had only been asleep for what felt like minutes when Jasper gently shook me awake.

I opened my eyes to see we were stopped somewhere. My glance shifted to look out the fogged over window and reached over to wipe some of the fog away, allowing me to see we were in…Staten Island?

I was shocked and totally confused.

We were in one of the weather suburban areas of Staten Island, but it was still Staten Island.

Alec had parked in front of a large, white, two story house with large wooden doors and a balcony on the second level. It was a beautiful house and was probably owned by a pretty wealthy person, considering the enormous chunk of change you had to pay to live out on the Island.

"Wow…" I whispered to myself as Jasper helped me out of the car.

It was a long walk up the walk way that was covered in ice. I felt bad for barefoot Alec.

"She's not gunna be happy about this, Jazz." Alec hissed, thinking I couldn't hear as we walked up the little steps on the porch.

"Shh!" Jasper smacked his brother upside the head. "Can you not keep your mouth shut when it comes to anything?"

Alec mumbled to himself and I wondered what he meant. Was he talking about me?

Jasper leaned forward to press the doorbell in an intricate pattern I would never be able to remember before the heavy looking, wooden door flung open.

Behind the door stood a small framed woman with short, jet black hair that stuck out every which way. Her cold, grey eyes stared up at Jasper with a grimace playing on her pretty, little lips.

"You really came?" the girl spoke in a musical voice. "I thought you'd chicken out."

I quirked an eyebrow up defensively, even though she wasn't looking at me and clenched my hand into a fist. Jasper cleared his throat and kissed my head gently.

"Bella," Jasper looked down at me with loving eyes. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," he motioned toward the woman who was now glaring straight at me.

"This is Alice Brandon."

* * *

><p><strong>More chapters tonight if we get to 100 reviews!:D<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Alice the Malicious

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 19. Alice the Malicious  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Slight violence, explicet language and death glares! haha!<strong>

**So let's find out who this Alice lady is...hmmm...will you like her? Will you hate her?**

**Let's find out...**

* * *

><p>In all truth, Mary Alice Brandon was probably the scariest person I had ever had the displeasure of meeting in my entire life. According to Jasper, it was the truth, too.<p>

She may have looked like a cute little fifteen year old on the outside but apparently on the inside, she had the heart of a serial killer. Alec filled me in the best he could after Jasper and Alice went into her study down the hall. We were waiting in the beautiful living room, not able to hear anything they were saying.

"Who _is_ this broad?" I whisper yelled toward a nervous looking Alec.

"A friend of Jasper's." Alec stated shakily.

I quirked an eyebrow up at him and crossed my arms over my chest. I was going to get this out of him.

"Tell me what the hell I'm going to spending the next two weeks with!" I growled in agitation.

Alec's eyes darted from me to the hallway, probably trying to estimate how much time he had before Jasper came out of the office with Alice.

He probably figured out that he had a good ten to fifteen minutes and looked back at me with determined eyes before speaking quietly.

"Bella, what I'm about to tell you can never be repeated ever again, alright?" he asked placing both hands on my shoulders.

"Fine, fine." I nodded and waved a hand animatedly.

Alec cleared his throat and gave the hallway a final glance. He focused his eyes back on me and pulled me down onto the couch with him quickly.

"Alice is one of Jasper's assassins," my eyes widened but Alec didn't stop. "She's the best at what she does and has been in the business of killing since I've known her."

Alec's eyes became very serious, scaring me slightly.

"Jasper and Alice also used to date."

That caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

Alec's eyes showed exactly how nervous he was telling me this, probably fearing both his brother's and Alice's wrath for telling me.

"It was a long time ago," Alec waved his hand dismissively. "What I'm trying to get at here, Bella, is that this chick is pretty fuckin' dangerous and if you piss her off, she could do some serious damage to you."

I scoffed and placed a hand over my chest.

"Do you not recall who just saved your ass from two assassins just a couple of hours ago?" I asked a little insulted.

Alec shook his head.

"You don't get it, Bella," Alec whispered angrily. "She is scary. She's-"

Jasper was cut off by the loud clash of door and wall hitting as Jasper stormed out of Alice's office, red faced and livid. Jasper walked over to me, pulling me up from the couch a little too roughly and crushed his lips to mine.

His lips were rough and heated against my own. It was a total fucking turn on and he pulled away far too soon

"I'll call you later." Jasper gave me one last squeeze before pulling away and walking towards the door.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't let him leave like this.

"Jasper wait!" I called.

Jasper spun around just in time to catch me as I flew at him. I latched my lips onto his in a much different kiss. This kiss was gentle, sweet…everything we needed before he left me here for two weeks.

I pulled away to look into Jasper's wide eyes. He was calm again.

"I love you." I whispered, pressing my forehead to his.

Jasper set me down carefully and nodded against my head.

"I love you too," he whispered, pressing him lips to my hair. "I promise I'll call you tonight but I gotta go, baby."

"Ugh! Kill me already!" Alice groaned form across the room. "Get the hell out of my house already!"

Jasper rolled his eyes at the damn Alice bitch and gave me another chaste kiss on the lips before leaving, Alec giving me a little wink and following behind his brother.

After the door closed, I turned to see the devil reincarnate shooting daggers at me.

This was going to be fun.

…

Sitting in Alice Brandon's kitchen while she made steaming hot coffee was probably the scariest thing I've ever had to do in my entire fucking life.

Sure, the woman's house was beautiful and serene but I certainly didn't feel relaxed around her. I really hoped Jasper was going to send me a gun in the duffle bag he promised was going to get to me by tonight.

Just because Alice Brandon was probably one of the most lethal women in the world, I didn't let my fear show. I simply say on the bar stool glaring back at the woman as she sent me daggers, her toned, tiny arms crossed over her chest.

My eye remained narrowed, never blinking and my eyebrow cocked up slightly as to dare her to talk to me.

The coffee maker buzzed, alerting Alice that it was done. Her eyes never left mine as her lips twitched to speak.

"You take sugar with your coffee?" she asked.

I shook my head no before she began strolling over towards the coffee pot. She turned her back to me to grab a couple mugs but I kept glaring.

"So," Alice cleared her throat as she poured the coffee and turned to give me a cup. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

She sipped her coffee, concealing the humor filled smile I knew she had. Even her eyes showed how badly she wanted to laugh. I gripped the handle of my mug firmly, trying not to break it.

I gave her a sweet smile and shrugged.

"What?" she placed her mug down on the counter. "You mute or somethin'?"

I shook my head again. I honestly didn't even want to waste my breath on this bitch.

Alice rolled her eyes and slammed a tiny fist down on the counter with incredible force, shaking her mug.

"Look," she leaned in. I didn't even flinch. "Let's get the bullshit outta the way a'ight?"

Her Brooklyn accent was thicker than Jasper's but not by much. She just chose to use more slang than he did.

"Fine." I gently placed my mug down after pretending to take a sip.

I wasn't risking being poisoned by this broad.

I saw her lips twitch in annoyance but spoke as calmly as she could muster, I guess.

"I presume you know who and what I am?" Alice leaned back against the sink.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat, never taking my eyes off the tiny framed woman.

"Mary Alice Brandon. Assassin extraordinaire, you work for Jasper…blah, blah, blah." I waved my hand dismissively.

She quirked a perfectly shaped brow at me.

"And you're not scared?"

I let out a loud laugh before leaning forward, smirking smugly.

"My fiancée is the deadliest man on the face of this fucking planet and you think I'm scared of some bitch who knows how to sling a gun around?" I hissed under my breath. "Give me one reason why I should be scared."

Alice chuckled, not wasting another second before pulling a fucking Smith right out of the back of her jeans.

This bitch actually though she could phase me. She obviously didn't know what I've been through these past few hours, much less this past month.

She scowled when I didn't even flinch.

"You know about me and Jasper?" she asked, lifting her chin slightly.

"Yeah." I nodded, spinning my mug around in my hands.

Alice lowered her gun and shoved it back into the back of her jeans. She hadn't even taken the safety off.

Whatever.

"He said you were smart." she nodded.

I shrugged.

"Don't know about smart. I've just seen a lot of shit." I took another sip of coffee.

Alice stared at me for a moment, trying to see if I was being a smart ass or if I was just being honest. I guess she caught the hint.

"That'll do it to ya." she said under her breath.

"I guess."

We were quiet for a long time, sipping our coffee and trying to analyze each other as thoroughly as we could. Alice was the first to speak.

"Jasper told me about Dallas," Alice whispered, looking down at her coffee mug. I froze. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you and the…" she let the rest of her sentence drop and I silently thanked god she did.

If she had even mentioned the baby, my guard would have probably crumbled right then and there.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

There was that awkward silence.

"Well," Alice coughed. "I gues you're probably pretty tired, huh?"

I nodded numbly, feeling the emptiness from missing Jasper slowly start to creep up on me.

"Alrighty then. Let's get upstairs and I'll show you your room." she said leaving the kitchen.

I followed behind her silently but quickly began to ask questions.

"What did you and Jasper talk about when you were in your office?"

That made Alice cringe slightly, but she shook it off and covered quickly, making it look like a cough.

"The truth?" she asked as we climbed the beautiful winding stairs ahead of us.

"Yeah."

"He paid me to watch you and I really fucking didn't want to, but then he told me about Dallas….and I just couldn't turn you away." she said peeking over her shoulder towards me but then focused back on climbing the stairs ahead of us.

I swallowed hard and sighed.

"I'm not some charity case." I stated, slightly angered.

"I know that," Alice snapped, stopping to stare at me with cold eyes. "I just figured that after a life like yours you kinda deserve a break."

"How the hell do you know what kind of fucking life I've had?" I hissed, stepping up one more step to be eye level with her.

Alice grit her teeth, her upper lip twitching slightly as she tried to conceal her anger. I felt her tiny hand grip my arm firmly and twist it at an odd angle, making me hiss in pain. Her perfectly manicured nail lightly skimmed the large scar on the back of my arm.

"This cut starts out thick and then winds up thinning out. It's jagged and slightly curved." she said staring into my eyes with a dangerous gaze.

She lifted the hem of her black tee shirt to reveal a scar on her tiny, flat stomach that looked almost identical to mine.

"Who was it? Your dad?" she asked, letting her shirt fall back down.

I hesitated for a moment but nodded after a second, affirming her suggestions.

She smiled smugly and nodded, understanding.

"Beer bottle?" I asked her knowingly.

She shook her head.

"Naw," she chuckled. "My mother was much classier than that. She used a nine dollar bottle of wine."

The words sounded so casual as she spoke. It was as if she didn't even give a fuck. I had gotten over that shit years ago but every now and then, I still got pretty mad sometimes about it.

"Your scar is almost completely gone. How old were you? Six?" Alice asked, taking the stairs one at a time again.

"Eight."

"Damn! Two years off!" she chuckled.

I quirked an eyebrow at her as we walked down a long hall and she stopped in the middle, in front of a large white door.

"This is your room for the next couple weeks."

She opened the door quietly and flicked on the lights to reveal one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen.

The brightly painted walls contrasted beautifully with the dark wood floors and furniture. The beautiful bed placed in the middle of the room was covered in beautifully colored sheets that were just begging to be slept in while a large plasma screen hung on the wall facing the bed.

"You like it?" Alice asked in a bit more friendly tone.

I was slowly but surely starting to like Alice.

I nodded like an idiot and took a step inside.

"Good, 'cause I would've popped a fuckin' cap in your ass if you didn't." she hissed seriously under her breath.

Did I urge the word _slowly _enough?

"Thanks," I turned to give her a small smile. "I really appreciate it."

"It's all good." Alice shrugged, gripping the door knob as she leaned on it.

"Can I ask you one last thing before I pass out?" I asked, not really caring if she said no.

I was going to ask anyways.

"Shoot." Alice walked in and sat on top of the bed, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Did you love Jasper?" I whispered in a quiet voice.

Alice froze but slowly began to let her tension melt away and let out a heavy breath.

"We were kids," she shook her head. "We didn't know what the fuck love was…but I'd like to think we were."

Her tone was indifferent as she spoke, but her eyes told a different story.

"You two would've made quite the power couple in the underworld." I chuckled darkly.

Alice scoffed and took a deep breath.

"That's what everyone said. We were just starting out then, though, so it wasn't like we were at where we are today." Alice said lowly.

"You're quite the badass aren't you?" I chortled.

Alice chuckled.

"I hear you're pretty good with a gun, yourself."

I shrugged, not really caring.

"I flung some bullets around to save my life. That doesn't exactly make me Annie Oakley." I shook my head.

Alice and I made crude jokes and laughed for a little bit before I practically told her to get her ass out of my room so I could sleep. She did as I asked without any complaints and I eagerly stripped down to the simple tee shirt I had been wearing.

After shutting off the lights and sliding into bed, I passed out with ease.

I wasn't completely trusting of Alice yet, but I had a feeling we could get there.

…

"Bella?" an unfamiliar voice called to me through my comfortable sleep.

I groaned and rolled onto my side, hoping it was just a dream.

"Bella! Wake up!" the voice sang playfully.

I shook my head and pulled the thick duvet over my face. Before I could drift back into my desperately needed slumber a force stronger than I have ever felt knocked me on my hips, causing me to yelp.

"Bitch! Wake the fuck up!" Alice's now angered voice rang shrill through my ears.

I yelped from pain and sat up to see a bruise already forming on my hip.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screamed in horror and leapt out of bed to get a better look at the blemished skin. "I'm getting married in a fucking week!"

I had been living with Alice for a week already. It wasn't the best time I'd ever had in my whole life but it was getting better day by day. I liked Alice but she was such a bitch sometimes.

I was grateful she was taking ever precoaution she could to watch over me, since Jasper was chasing down The Spiders…but the woman was quite scary when she wanted to be.

Alice smiled smugly, holding her cell phone out towards me.

"Jasper wanted to talk to you." she shrugged.

I let out a low growl as I sneered towards her fleeting figure and pressed the phone she had handed to me to my ear.

"Hello?" I snapped bitterly.

"Well good morning to you too." Jasper chuckled in amusement.

"Send me a gun. I swear I'll pop a cap in this broad's ass." I growled angrily, still glaring at the spot Alice once stood.

Jasper barked out a loud laugh but cleared his throat quickly when he didn't hear me laughing. I was quite seriously contemplating a plan to kill Alice.

I was on the fence on weather I should make it slow and painful or just get it over with so I don't ever have to hear her damned voice again.

"Listen to you," Jasper chuckled. "Pop a cap in her ass? I think you've been spending way too much time with Alice."

"Just get me out of here!" I groaned in agony.

I flopped back down onto my bed and looked over towards my bedside table. The alarm clock that sat there read 3:15 am.

"I'm workin' on it, sweetheart." Jasper sighed heavily.

"I know," I pouted. "Why are you calling me so early?" I asked through a yawn.

I heard a rumble of Jasper opening and closing drawers and wondered silently what he was doing.

"I just got out of the shower and I'm heading to bed. I was planning on sleeping until twelve and then maybe coming over to see you later?" his tone sounded hesitant.

"Really?" I squealed in joy.

Jasper let out another beautiful laugh.

"Yeah, baby. Really."

"I can't wait! We can go to the board walk or to this really cute movie theatre I spotted when Alice went with me to go buy some groceries or this awesome-" Jasper cut me off.

"No, no, no! Bella I know your tired of being locked up in Alice's place all the time, but we can't exactly have you out in public right now." Jasper said in matter-of-factly tone.

"Well…why not?" I whined like a child.

"Bella," Jasper groaned. "Everyone, and I do mean everyone, is lookin' for you right now. If anyone in New York saw you out and about with me…it'd be as if you had a sign hanging over your head say 'Kill Me Now Please!'."

I let this sink in for a minute.

Everyone wanted to kill me.

Kill me?

Just to get under Jasper's skin. To hurt him.

The whole operation _Bella-Cannot-Be-Seen_ kind of made the whole argument I had with Alice a few days ago when we went to the grocery store and she forced me to wear a hoddie, baseball cap and huge sunglasses.

I had almost socked her in the fucking face that day because I had actually gotten bored earlier that day and done my hair and she went and screwed it up, shoving that baseball cap on my head.

I guess the bitch was just looking out for me.

"Fine," I huffed petulantly. "But can you at least kick Alice out or something?"

"Bella, I can't kick the woman out of her own house." I could practically hear him shaking his head.

"Jasper," I hissed coldly. "We haven't had sex in almost a month. Kick the woman out, pay her, rent us a hotel room, hold a fucking gun to her head! I don't care! Just do something!"

Jasper was silent, probably stunned by my boldness.

I had never really snapped at Jasper, but for the past three weeks, I had been dying to have some of this sexual frustration released. I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper and it was even worse knowing that we were in the same fucking area, we just could see each other.

"O-okay," Jasper rasped. "I'll do what I can."

"Alright," I giggled lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. I'll see you around twelve?" he asked slowly.

"I'll be waiting."

I hung up the phone and threw it out the open door, hoping I fucking cracked the screen. Alice wouldn't be too happy about that, but what's the worst she could do? She hurt me, I'd fuck her up just as bad.

I cuddled up under the covers once again and drifted off to sleep.

I had probably slept for a good four hours after that and woke up around seven to take a shower. I took my time under the hot water, letting it untangle all the knots I had accumulated from being so stressed out lately and then stepped out after all the soap form my hair was washed away.

After brushing my teeth and combing through my hair I decided to let my damp locks just air dry. It wasn't like Jasper cared anyways.

Once inside my room I scurried over towards the closet and changed into my favorite pair of denim, cut off shorts and slid on the blue, v-neck sweater Jasper loved to see me wear. I let myself go barefoot and started to clean up my room a bit.

I made up my bed and picked up any dirty clothes that laid on my floor, throwing them in the hamper. I didn't want Jasper to think I was a slob or anything, so I did the best I could.

Winter was barely in it's early stages but snow already covered most of Staten Island. The sky was always grey with the impending threat of more snow falling so I eagerly opened the curtains that were usually drawn while I slept.

I didn't really care to vacuum and even if I did, I didn't really want to ask Alice where she kept hers. The woman was a clean freak, so I knew she had one. She just wouldn't want to tell me.

How do I know Alice Brandon is a clean freak, you ask?

If you stepped one foot inside the woman's house you could tell. She didn't trust maids or people to help around her house since she stashed guns and other mass serial killing weapons all around the joint, so she had to keep the place immaculate herself.

I had also seen her haul several boxes of Lysol into the house the other day and stash them somewhere in her room.

She's a weird one, alright.

"Hey." Alice grumbled a greeting as I descended the stairs and made my way into the kitchen.

"Morning." I nodded.

I walked past her as she flipped some horrible looking pancakes on a skillet right towards the coffee machine.

"You're burning them." I scolded her with a smug smirk.

"You don't think I see that?" Alice snapped.

She flung the hot skillet into the sink beside her, letting out a frustrated huff.

"All I wanted was some fucking pancakes!" she growled, turning the cold water on the pan.

It made a loud sizzling noise before giving off a small puff of steam. I just sipped my coffee in amusement, watching her like a hawk.

I walked towards the mess she had made, covering most of the breakfast counter in thick, clumpy pancake batter that was filled with eggshells and what looked like flour and thick chunks of brown sugar.

"Do you have _any_ idea how to make pancakes?" I asked in horror.

Alice rolled her eyes as she began to clean the counter.

"No. I've never really cooked for myself." she whispered, averting her gaze from mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, still not looking at me as she cleaned.

"When I first moved out of my mom's place, I moved in with Jasper," my whole body stiffened. She hadn't mentioned living with him. "He used to cook for me. Then after we split up, just called this place that delivers breakfast and lunch to my place everyday."

I took a calming breath, trying not to think about Alice and _my_ fiancée living together…kissing…fucking-

"I've never seen anyone bring us food to the house." I quickly sputtered out, trying to change the topic as fast as I could.

Alice glared up at me through narrowed eyes.

"Because I have a member of the fuckin' witness protection program livin' with me!" she grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at her and retreated towards the cabinet that held all the pop tarts and cereals. I settled for a pop tart and sat at the breakfast counter, watching Alice mumble to herself and clean.

Once she was finished, she grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet and climbed up one of the ridiculously high bar stool to sit beside me, fuming as she nibbled on her breakfast.

"So," I said, trying to make polite conversation. "Did you and Jasper ever…?" I let my sentence drift, knowing she caught the hint.

Alice coughed, sputtering little flecks of Poptart all over the breakfast counter.

After she regained some self composure, she cleared her throat and looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"You really want to know?" she asked, her tone indeferent.

"Sure." I shrugged.

Alice ran a little hand through her short locks and took in a deep breath of air, letting it out slowly.

"We were each other's firsts," Alice nodded. "And we lived together for a few years-"

"A few years?" I heard myself spit out.

What the hell was going on?

Jasper had never told me that Alice was not only his first girlfriend but also his first fuck! Why in the hell would he place me in a house with the person he probably had a good amount of feelings for, still?

My temper was starting to rise, my whole face and neck blushing a furious shade of red. I was taking in shallow, shaky breaths as my whole body shook in rage.

"Bella?" Alice called from beside me.

My eyes reverted back to hers as I felt myself growing more and more enraged.

Why the hell would he bring me here? I knew I had to be put with someone to protect me but I'm sure there were plenty more options out there! Why the fuck did he bring me here.

"Do you still love him?" I rasped out, staring at her through narrowed eyes.

Alice stared at me with wide eyes. She probably couldn't believe I had finally asked her.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her eyes shifted from my own, making my heart clench in my chest.

She still loved him. She always had.

I didn't know what came over me then.

My hand clenched into a hard fist as my elbow pulled back and snapped forward too quickly for Alice to notice. I socked her right in the fucking nose.

Alice flew off the high, bar stool, landing on her ass.

I hopped off my own stool and rounded the corner to stare down at her, my entire body radiating fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK BELLA!" Alice screamed, holding her bloodied nose.

I didn't calm down. I was so pissed it wasn't fucking funny.

Jasper was mine. I loved him and I was engaged to him.

He loved me back and I knew it…but did he love her too?

Jasper could have taken me anywhere. I knew he had connections and people that worked as body guards all the time for him and he chose to bring me here? I smelled bullshit.

"I'm so fucking tired of all these lies and new things that have never been mentioned," I growled out angrily. "I'm tired of being chased and shot at all the time and I'm tired of being locked up in this fucking house with a woman who hates me!"

Alice just stared up at me, her nose turning a very unattractive shade of purple as blood flowed from her nostrils.

"I'm tired of being treated like I don't know shit about what's going on! I'm tired of it all and I'm getting the fuck out of here! Now!" I fumed, darting for the back door in the kitchen that led into Alice's garage.

Alice left all the keys to her car on a little hook by the door so it wasn't hard for e to grab a set as I ran. Alice didn't even bother chasing after me.

I hit the little button on the key chain to make whoever car I had chosen beep and ran for the bright yellow Ferrari that reminded me of Alec's.

Once I made my way over and slide into the drivers seat, I heard the door of the kitchen fling open. Alice stood there, her Smith aimed right at me as she tried to stop the bleeding that flowed form her nose with her left hand.

I didn't even flinch when she shot at the bullet proof window of her car and sped off as fast as I could. I had taken her garage door down but I didn't care. I just kept driving.

I had no idea where I was or how to navigate around Staten Island, but I did know I had time. This baby leapt to 150 mph just by tapping the gas with my little toe so I was long gone before Alice could even shoot another round at me.

Deadliest woman my ass.

Every street sign, road marking and stop light was blurred to my tear filled eyes.

How could Jasper not have told me?

I might have been acting a little bit melodramatic but I didn't care. He promised he wouldn't lie to me anymore but he still had. He hadn't told me who Alice was or what she meant to him. She was still in love with him….was Jasper still in love with her?

I finally decided where I wanted to go after at least an hour of mindless driving. I spotted a street sign that told me I was on the right path and stomped my foot down on the gas as hard as I could.

The car flung into super speed mode, flinging my body back against the seat I was in but got me to where I needed to be in no time flat.

I slowed the car down to an almost rolling stop as soon as the tires hit the sand of the sand below.

As I looked out the windshield ahead of me I noticed it looked dead. The grey hue of the hovering clouds above made the large, swelling waves look impossibly black as they shook the rickety old board walk a few football fields away from where I was.

It was beautiful and dark all at the same time.

I pulled the car into park a few yards away from where the tide hit the sand and slowly helped myself out of the car.

The freezing sand below felt just as cold as snow as soon as my bare feet touched it, but I didn't flinch away. I embraced the cold bite of the sand and popped the trunk of the car from the inside.

I wrapped my arms around my trembling body, thanks to the chilly air that blew threw me, and scuttled over towards the open trunk. The first thing I spotted was guns.

Of course.

Alice had everything from machine guns to snipers to hand guns in the trunk of this baby but I didn't care. I was staring at the large quilt the guns were lying on top of. I quickly pulled the quilt out from under them as carefully as I could before slamming the trunk back down, in fear the guns would go off.

Luckily, they didn't.

I gathered the rather large, thick quilt into my arms and turned back to the open door of the driver's side. I fiddled with the radio for a bit, blaring it as loud as it could go on some country station.

The familiar, broken ballads of George, Reba and Brad all soothed me as I crawled up onto the front hood of the car, wrapping the quilt around me to keep me warm.

As the familiar sound of George Straight's voice floated through the air, I stared out into the beautiful water before me.

_Baby run, cut a path across the blue skiesStraight in a straight lineYou can't get here fast enoughFind a truck and fire it upLean on the gas and off the clutchLeave Dallas in the dustI need you in a rushSo baby run_The sky above shifted slowly, the dark clouds rumbling with thunder. I knew snow flurries would start falling soon but I just couldn't bring myself to leave the spot I was at.

_If you ain't got a suit caseGet a box or an old brown paper sackAnd pack it light or pack it heavyTake a truck, take a chevyBaby just come backThere's a shortcut to the highway out of townWhy don't you take itDon't let that speed limit slow you downGo on and break it_Tears began to flowed freely down my face as I leaned my head against the windshield of Alice's car.

I just couldn't catch a break, it seemed.

Being with Jasper was the best thing had ever happened to me…and the worst.

I loved him more than anything and he made me feel more complete than anyone in this world could ever try but he kept things from me. I didn't know whether it was for my own protection or if Jasper just refused to tell me.

My heart ached at the thought.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sorrow filled melody playing.

_Baby run, cut a path across the blue skiesStraight in a straight lineYou can't get here fast enoughFind a truck and fire it upLean on the gas and off the clutchLeave dallas in the dustI need you in a rushSo baby runBaby runOh baby runBaby run _

…

"Bella!" a terrified voiced called to me through my sleep.

I wondered for a moment when exactly I had fallen asleep or where I was for that matter. Footsteps sloshed through the freezing sand, getting closer and closer as the voice called to me again.

"BELLA!"

Whoever was calling to me was sobbing, screaming at the top of their lungs in fear.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Jasper's familiar figure coming closer and closer until he finally reached me.

Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Bella. So confused. And only a week 'till the wedding too! uh ohhh! <strong>

**OMG GUYS! we hit 100 reviews! awsomeness guys! **

**next update...later tommorow.(:**

**night guys!**

**-fighter**


	20. Chapter 20: Comin' Home

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 20. Comin' Home  
><strong>**Jasper Hale **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: well…you'll see!(;<strong>

**OMG! Last chapter until the wedding! **

**If there is one! Hahaha! **

**Slightly angst but only…okay a lot of angst but theres some cute stuff in there to balance it out! **

**Let's get this show on the road!**

**Here it goes…**

* * *

><p>For the first time in almost a month, I had slept soundly. I had spoken to Bella after making my rounds. I had shot the fuckers who sent the orders to place a hit on Bella right between the eyes, but the fucker had given me a workout, running for almost a mile straight.<p>

Thank God I was in shape to chase after the coward, or else I would've keeled over.

After speaking to Bella I had passed out cold, content with how my day had panned out. I had slept until seven or so then woke up to get ready to go see my girl.

I was ecstatic.

Bella and I hadn't seen each other in a little over a week and it was killing the both of of. Sure, we talked almost every six hours but it just wasn't enough. I missed her and I knew she missed me back.

I had just stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my waist when I heard my phone start ringing.

I groaned when I heard the ring tone I had set for when Alice called me and rushed back into mine and Bella's room to grab the thing off the charger. I touched a few keys on the screen before pressing the thing to my ear.

"Hello?" I snapped in annoyance.

"_Jasper_," Alice sounded like she was sick. "_We have a problem_."

I palmed my face in aggravation and looked towards my desk, catching the time on the alarm clock. Only eight.

"What is it Alice?" I huffed. "Can't it wait until I get there in a few hours?"

"_No_!" Alice's shrill, nasally tone bit back.

"Fine. What is it?" I sighed.

"_It's Bella. She ran out of here_."

My whole body locked in horror.

"W-what?" I stuttered, starting to gather my clothes up quickly.

"_She socked me one right in the fuckin' nose and then bolted!_" Alice hissed in anger.

That explained her voice.

"Why would she do that?" I asked, slipping my shirt on one arm at a time before working on the buttons.

Alice was silent.

"Alice?" I stopped, feeling my temper start to rise.

Alice had done something to her. Said something she knew she wasn't supposed to.

We had argued about this the day I had dropped Bella off at her place. Alice and I had a verbal fight over why I was leaving Bella with her and why I even bothered to show my face to her after what happened between us so long ago, but once I told her about Dallas…Alice softened up.

Let Bella stay with her.

I had told her not to tell Bella anything about our past because I wanted to tell her myself. She didn't to need to hear it from other people's mouths and think I was trying to keep things from her again. We didn't need that a week before our wedding.

If I knew Bella like I thought I did, then Alice had spilled and made her leave.

"_I didn't say shit to-"_

"Bull shit!" I screamed into the phone, cutting Alice off.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened!" I yelled, about to go crazy.

"She asked a question and I didn't want to fucking lie to her, alright!" Alice screamed through her questionably worse voice. "She's been lied to enough, don't you think."

"It wasn't your fucking place!"

"_Like hell it wasn't!_" Alice barked back. "_She asked about you and me when we were together. You think that doesn't involve me? Kiss my ass!"_

"Been there. Done that." I rolled my eyes.

"_Fuck you, asshole!" _Alice's temper was just as bad as mine if not worse.

"What did you tell her?"

Alice went silent again. I let out a groan of horror, knowing it was probably bad.

It was certainly bad enough to make Bella sucker punch the deadliest woman in the world and then run.

"Alice!"

"I just told her that me and you were each others firsts, alright! I told her that you used to cook for me and that we lived together for a couple of years!" Alice sounded livid. "It's not like I told her I used to suck your dick while you drove!"

I flinched, remembering exactly what she was talking about.

"Anything else?"

I was fully dressed by now, heading down the stairs of the loft to grab my keys on the way out. Alec had been staying with me since Momma Clara and Nana were still going bananas over the wedding shit but I decided not to wake him. I needed to get Bella back and talk to her alone.

"Alice did you two talk about anything else?"

Pulling teeth would've been easier than talking to Alice.

"_Well…" _she hesitated, letting her sentence drop.

"Jesus Alice! I swear I will put a fucking bullet in your damn head if you don't start talkin' when I ask you to!" I screamed, finally letting my anger get the best of me.

I finally made it to my car after sprinting out of the loft and pulled out as quickly as I could after staring the damn Cadillac I had bought as a fucking wedding present for Bella.

"_She asked me if I…" _she cleared her throat. "_She asked me if I still loved you._"

My throat went dry as I blinked, trying to let what she was saying sink in.

"What did you tell her?" I seethed, gripping the steering wheel a little harder than I should've been.

"_Nothing._" Alice whispered softly.

I let out a deep breath through my nose, my jaw locked in fury, and nodded.

"I knew it was a mistake leaving her with you." I grumbled, feeling my white hot fury run through my entire body. "Do you know where she is?"

"_No, but I should in a few minutes_." Alice whispered, her tone never going above a whisper.

"What?" I heard my voice crack in confusion.

"_She took my Ferrari. That thing is where I keep all my guns and shit for when I go on a job, so naturally I put a tracker on that shit incase anyone wants to take it for a joyride without permission." _she grumbled, referring to Bella.

"Just get the fucking coordinates as soon as possible." I barked, clicking the end button on the screen.

I was still driving towards Staten Island even though I had no idea where Bella would go. All I knew was that she couldn't have gotten far and was probably still in Staten Island…somewhere.

I was ten minutes away from reaching Staten Island when my phone buzzed. I picked it up on the first ring and pressed it to my ear.

"Talk to me."

"_I got her," _Alice said deadpan. "_She's at the beach."_

I didn't even thank Alice before I ended the call and threw the damn Cadillac in over drive.

I sped past ever fucking car I came into contact with and only slowed when the app on my phone alerted me that there was a cop close by. That shit was dope.

When I finally made it to the beach I drove slower than my fucking mother did. I tapped my fingers impatiently and prayed Bella wasn't lying dead somewhere. If anyone had seen her alone and taken advantage of it…I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Where are you, baby?" I whispered to myself.

Little flurries of snow were starting to fall with the sun and I was beginning to grow more and more worried by the second. It was going to get in the negatives tonight and I didn't want her sick.

I almost gave up hope and called Alice one more time, when I spotted it.

A bright yellow dot caught my eye a few hundred yards away. I knew Alice had a thing for yellow and there was no one else around so it had to be Bella.

I let my lead foot stomp as hard as it could onto the gas and pushed the car forward. It took all of ten seconds to get there. Too damn slow if I say so myself.

"Oh my god…" I whispered to myself as I spotted a little bundle covered in snow flurries on top of the hood of Alice's Ferrari.

I parked the car as fast as I could and launched myself out of the Cadillac. My feet couldn't carry me fast enough as I screamed Bella's name.

"Bella!" I called, my voice cracking as tears of heartbreak began to blur my vision.

She didn't move, making me push my legs harder and harder against the frigged sand bellow.

"BELLA!" I screamed again, finally making it to the edge of the car.

I stopped, looking over the snow covered bundle before me in shock. Her eyes opened and could breathe again.

"J-Jasper?" Bella chattered out groggily. Her poor little body was shaking bellow the thick quilt that was covered in snow.

"Hey, baby." I chuckled through my tears and tried to pry her off the hood.

She fought me and shoved off my chest quickly after untangling herself from the soaked quilt to reveal her terribly bare skin. She was wearing that sweater I loved so much with the deep v-neck that showed the perfect amount of her tits and some ridiculously short shorts with no shoes.

She must have been freezing. She looked like she was as her teeth chattered and her body shook with a harsh ferocity.

"Bella," I pleaded with her. "I'm so sorry about the whole Alice thing. You weren't supposed to find out that way."

"Y-you m-m-mean I w-wasn't sup-pposed to f-find out at a-all." she snapped through chattering teeth.

She jumped off the hood of the car to wrap her little arms around her small, shaking body, trying to find warmth.

"No!" I growled, feeling my temper starting to flare.

Bella flinched back slightly but I didn't know weather it was from my tone of voice or the freezing air.

I shook my head at how stupid she was for just running out without so much as a jacket and quickly ripped off my heavy, wool coat to place it around her. The thing was huge on her but she accepted it quickly.

The freezing air didn't faze me as it blew against my body.

"I wanted to tell you myself. About Alice and I." I said flatly.

Bella looked up at me through narrowed eyes, clutching my coat to her.

"Just like you told me about Kate, right?" Bella hissed. "Or about who you were. I had to find out everything about you after being fucking ran over, Jasper!"

Her shrill shrieks ran shrill through my ears. I flinched at the memory of her poor little body being flung like a rag doll against the huge, black SUV that had run her over. I shook my head to clear it of the image and looked back to see Bella's tear filled eyes.

Her eyes held no sadness, though. These were tears of anger.

"What else don't I know Jasper?" she chuckled darkly. "Do you have another family somewhere? Am I just one of many?"

"No, Bella! I swear!" I grabbed her to pull her body flush against me.

She wriggled her way out of my grasp though, pressing her back up against the car door again.

"Why did you leave me with Alice?" Bella whispered so low I may not have heard it if I wasn't paying attention.

"Because she's the best at what she does." I said, slightly confused by her question.

Bella laughed lightly, a beautiful and scary sound at the same time.

"Bullshit!" she spat. "You knew Alice would hate me the moment she knew I was with you and yet you still took me over there!"

"I took you to her because I knew she could take care of you! I knew I could trust her to watch over you and kill anyone who came near you!" I fought back.

That was the only reason I had gone to Alice.

She knew how to kill people almost as well as I did and I knew I could trust her. That was it.

Bella shook her head, more tears staining her cheek that had been turned pink from the cold wind that blew against us both.

"You still love her." Bella croaked out, biting her lip to hold in a sob.

"No, Bella. I don't." I said truthfully.

I didn't love Alice anymore. I mean she was my first everything; my first love, first kiss…first fuck. But she wasn't it for me anymore. Bella was. Bella was the one I've always wanted to spend my life with and that was it.

No one else.

"Well she still loves you." Bella sobbed lightly, having to hold onto the car for support.

I sighed in frustration and just pulled her to me again, not letting her go this time. Bella fought for a few moments but finally gave in, sniffling and crying into my chest.

"Shhh," I tried to soothe her and pulled her legs to wrap around my torso. I held her up easily and enjoyed the sensation of her arms around my neck. "Bella, listen to me."

Bella looked up at me as I pushed back some of her hair. Her little, pink lips were swollen from crying and just begging to be kissed. I had to stop myself from doing anything too rash. She needed to hear what I had to say.

"It's you," I whispered, looking straight into those beautiful brown eyes. "It's always been you and always will be. I have never loved, trusted or wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with you."

Bella let out a little sob but I shushed her again as gently as I could.

"I'm going to marry you next week and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and have a hundred babies with your eyes," Bella's little sobs were covered by here sweet little giggles. "I'm going to grow old with you and wake up seeing your face every morning. I don't love anyone else, Bella. I love _you_."

"I love you too." Bella sniffled, leaning up to kiss me gently on the lips.

I placed a hand to cup her cheek and sighed in content.

"Just tell me next time." Bella whispered as our foreheads pressed together.

"I will," I promised. "I just want you to know that I'm not lying to you, Bella. I'm trying my hardest to do what's best here and I'll be the first to admit I'll screw up every now and then."

We both chuckled at that.

"Just don't run from me anymore. Please…?" I pleaded, feeling my own heart clench at the thought.

Bella shook her head, placing her lips against mine.

"Never."

I smiled down at my girl and sighed in content, ready to take her home when the sound of a car speeding towards us made me drop Bella to her feet and pull her down behind Alice's car. I pressed her body between mine and the side of the car and drew my gun from my pants.

The car parked it a few feet away from Alice's only to show Alice's tiny figure storming out of the car and towards us. I let out a huge gust of air and pulled Bella to me before turning to glare at Alice's furious figure.

"What the hell are you-"

I was cut of by Alice drawing her nine and pointing it right at Bella's head, only inches from her. Bella didn't even flinch and even pushed me away so that I wasn't in the line of fire any longer.

They glared at each other.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I screamed furiously at Alice.

They both ignored me.

"Do you have any idea how worried he was?" Alice said cocking her head towards me but kept her eyes on Bella.

"Why do you care?" Bella spat back.

Alice bit the inside of her cheek and clicked the safety off her nine.

Fuck!

"You fucked up my car." Alice hissed, trying to avert the question Bella had just asked her.

I looked towards the car to see one of the windows had been cracked but not shattered.

"_You_ shot at _me_!" Bella screeched just as furious.

"You shot at her?" I bellowed loudly towards Alice.

She just shrugged.

"I tried to stop her."

"Can you get that gun out of my face now?" Bella asked flatly.

She wasn't even the least bit frightened by it.

Alice chuckled darkly.

"No way! I should just kill you right now. Save him the grief of having to baby sit your ass for the rest of his life." Alice was just as I had been when I was looking for Bella.

Bella flinched slightly at her statement but regained her composure and let out a loud sigh of frustration.

The next couple of things happened so fast I would've missed it if I had blinked.

Bella reached out her arm quicker than I had ever seen anyone do, grabbed the wrist that Alice was holding the gun with, twisted it and then smacked her right in the center of her elbow, causing Alice to scream out in pain and then drop her gun into Bella's waiting hand.

Bella easily popped out the magazine and flung it at me. I caught it without even flinching as I watched Bella begin to disable the entire gun.

What the _fuck_?

"God dammit!" Alice screamed rubbing her awkwardly positioned arm. It didn't look right. "You dislocated my fucking elbow."

Bella shrugged and threw the remnants of Alice's gun at her feet.

"It's a clean dislocation. You can pop it back in yourself. You're a big girl and I'm sure you've done it before." Bella's tone was indifferent as I gawked at the goddess before me.

Alice scowled towards Bella before audibly popping her arm back together. She didn't even scream and I knew that shit was pretty damn painful.

"Where the hell did you learn how to do that?" I whispered towards Bella.

"My dad used to come after me with his gun sometimes," she sighed heavily. "I never really knew if it was loaded or unloaded so I just learned how to unarm him without hurting him. I think I broke his arm once."

My whole body tingled as rage started to mix into my blood stream. I hated what that fucker did to Bella. She was just a kid and he beat her like an animal. A little part of me was grateful that she knew how to take care of herself.

"Is that how you know how to sling a gun, too?" I asked pulling her against me again. I loved how we fit perfectly against one another.

Bella nodded into my chest and wrapped her warm arms around my torso. I hadn't realized how cold I was until I noticed myself shaking. Bella must have noticed as well because she was already taking my jacket off of her to give back to me. I shook my head and told her to keep it on.

Alice groaned in disgust at the two of us before speaking.

"Is she coming back with me or what?" Alice asked bitterly.

I looked down at Bella, knowing now that I had her back I wouldn't and couldn't let her go. I needed Bella as much as I needed air, if not more and I wasn't about to let Alice fuck up our relationship anymore than she already had.

"No," I shook my head and leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead. "She's coming home with me."

Bella bit her lower lips to try and conceal the smile she had on her lips but I pulled that sucker out with my thumb, allowing me to see her brilliant beauty as she beamed up at me.

"Fine," Alice huffed in annoyance. "I still want my twenty grand."

I scoffed and looked up at her through narrowed eyes.

"I'll give you ten."

The broad had only done half the amount of work she was intended to do so she was only really entitled to half.

"Fuck that shit!" Alice argued back angrily. "I had to buy this bitch tampons, groceries and clean up after her! I am getting my fucking money!"

I drew my nine with ease, pointing it straight at Alice's head.

"Call her a bitch again and I'll fucking kill you. _Capice_?" I asked in the most lethal tone I could muster.

Alice chuckled, totally un-phased and started walking back towards her car.

"I'll send you her shit!" Alice called as she sped away in her black Mercedes.

I knew she would have to come back for the Ferrari later so I made it a point lock it up before Bella and I started towards the Cadillac.

"Who's is this?" Bella asked as I opened the back door for her. I figured she's want to get a little bit of rest and sleep since I had woken her up a bit early so I let her sit in the back while I drove.

"Ours." I said gently stroking her hair.

"Ours? I haven't seen this one in the garage lately." Bella said running a tiny hand over the shiny, black top of the car.

I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the head.

"It was supposed to be a surprise wedding gift." I sighed, a little disappointed.

I had really wanted to surprise her on our wedding day. Now I was going to have to get her something else.

Bella's eyes lit up as she jumped up to place a very rough, passionate kiss on my lips. She pulled away far too soon, looking up at me with lust hooded eyes.

"I missed you." Bella purred, running a warm hand up my neck.

I leaned down to nip at her lower lip gently, begging for another kiss that she eagerly permitted.

"I missed you too." I groaned into the kiss as our tongues tasted each other.

God how I missed the taste of Bella.

She was sweeter than any other fucking thing I had tasted and I wanted more.

"Jasper," Bella panted as another cold gust of air smacked us up against the open car door. "I want you."

I let out a low moan before gently shoving Bella inside the backseat and crawling in, on top of her after closing the door behind me.

The care was warm from being on earlier but I had a feeling it was about to get even hotter up in here.

Bella looked perfect, sprawled out on the back seat of the car, my jacket hanging open so that I could see her sweater was bunched up around the middle of her stomach and her tits were just begging to be set free of the damn sweater.

"God, I fucking missed you." I growled, sliding my hand under her sweater to find she wasn't wearing a bra.

I let out another tortured moan when I felt her already pebbled nipple against the palm of my hand while I kneaded her perfect breasts in my hands and couldn't take it anymore. I ripped the fucking sweater off over her head and attacked her right nipple first.

"Jasper." Bella moaned as I sucked her perky, pink nipple.

I circled my tongue around and around, giving her a little nip here and there while my hand traveled down the smooth surface of her stomach all the way down to the hem of her ridiculously short shorts.

I slipped my hand down the front and into her panties until I reached the place I was looking for. I kept sucking on Bella's nipple as I began to travel my fingers up and down her already warm and soaking slits.

"Oh God!" Bella whimpered as her flailed around to search for something to hold onto.

Soon she just let them tangle into my hair, gripping me harder to her chest as I dipped my finger in slightly to start rubbing against her swollen, little clint.

"Jesus Bella," I hissed against her chest. "You're so fucking wet."

Bella let out a hungry moan and began to buck into my hand, making my already hard member strain even further against my black trousers.

I wasn't about to fuck her yet, though. I wanted her to come several times before I got my own because I knew once I was inside her, I wouldn't last very long.

With that, I slid two fingers into Bella's tight pussy, making me groan at the memory of how fucking good she felt wrapped around my cock.

Bella screamed out in pleasure and began to buck with the rhythm of my hand. I took my lips off her chest and latched them onto her beautiful lips, muffling her beautiful cries of pleasure.

I could feel Bella's walls slowly start to come down on my fingers, making me slow down my pace. Bella squealed in horror and sunk her nails into my back. Her eyes shot up to mine, pleading with me to go faster.

"You wanna come, baby?" I growled, slowing down even more. Bella threw her head back, biting her bottom lip. "Tell me you wanna come all over my fingers, Bella."

"Ugh! I want to come, Jasper. Please…" she plead and whimpered.

"Please what, Bella?" I coaxed, ramming my fingers in hard against her pussy to give her a taste of what she was missing.

Bella squealed out in delight.

"Please! Fuck me! Oh God, please!" she panted through heavy breaths.

I chuckled darkly and sped up as fast as I could, while attaching my lips onto hers.

Bella pulled away, screaming my name over and over again until finally, I felt her walks clamp down on me.

When Bella finally came down from her high, gasping for breath and staring up at me with glimmering eyes, I pulled my fingers out of her and quickly brought them up to my lips, slipping them inside to taste her.

Her cum was sweeter than her fucking kisses, making groan and suck every little bit off my fingers. When I looked back down at Bella, she was licking her lips hungrily, rubbing her legs together for some sort of friction.

I smirked down at her smugly and forced her legs apart with my hands so I could rest between them.

"You want a taste of how sweet you are, sweetheart?" I asked, my lips inches away from hers.

Bella bit down on her lip as she nodded. I leaned down instantly attacking my lips with hers. Her warm, soft tongue traced over my lips and tongue until we had to pull away for air. She ran her pink, little tongue over those beautiful lips, making me almost jizz my pants right there.

I needed one more orgasm out of her before I could be inside her and that's what I planned to do.

I forced Bella up so that her back was pressed up against the other back door, sitting straight up, and pulled off her denim shorts and panties off together, leaving her bare pussy open and exposed to me.

I licked my lips hungrily and crawled as slowly as I could to plant a kiss on Bella's lips one more time.

"Get this damn thing off!" Bella rasped, ripping the buttons of my shirt off quickly so that she could rip the whole shirt off. My whole chest was exposed but I didn't care.

I smirked at her one last time before diving down right into her pussy.

Bella let out a loud gasp of pleasure, spreading her legs even wider than before so I had even better access. I moaned at how sweet she tasted, making Bella shiver and buck up into my face.

I swirled my tongue around her swollen nub at different speeds, going quick, leading her right to the edge but then slowing down to an almost halt so that I drew her back in.

"Jasper!" Bella scolded as I began to slow once more. Her fingers locked into my long hair that had grown out since the last time Rose had cut in and tried to buck against my face.

I wanted to drag this out as long as I could.

After a few more sessions of teasing Bella with her orgasm, I noticed the thin sheet of sweat covering Bella's entire body. She looked so fucking sexy, her eyes clamped closed and her lips in the shape of a beautiful little 'o' as sweat poured down her neck and onto her breasts.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I pulled up from between Bella's legs and flipped us so that Bella was straddling me. I had to bend my legs slightly since I was taller that the car allowed me to stretched but I knew that would only help Bella in what she was about to do.

Bella didn't even hesitate as she started to unfasten my belt and jeans until she finally got my cock free.

It was her turn to smirk down at me as she slowly lowered herself down onto me.

I yelped out in pleasure, feeling her slowly begin to set a languid rhythm. Bella couldn't keep it at a slow pace for very long, needing her release and began to ride me harder and faster than she ever had.

"Oh Bella! Fuck!" I moaned, gripping onto those beautiful fucking hips of hers, helping her ride me at the pace I needed. I forced her to move faster and faster, making her fling her head back as she gripped at the roof of the car.

Her tits bounced right in my face, giving me a great view and letting me suck one into my mouth. Bella let out a shrill scream and began pumping even faster. Thrust after thrust, pump after pump we both screamed each other's names and cursed profanities until we finally collapsed, struck my the shear force of both our orgasms.

I panted loudly, holding Bella down against my chest as the remnants of my seed spilled into her and she caught her breath.

After a few minutes of trying to catch our breath Bella pulled up slightly to press her lips to mine, gently and lovingly this time. As I opened my eyes to stare up at her, I noticed tears streaming down her cheek.

They weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"You ready to come home, baby?" I asked, kissing her lips again.

Bella nodded and leaned down onto my chest one last time before we'd have to separate.

I was ready for her to come home, too.

* * *

><p><strong>aww! cute huh? trust me guys! this isn't the last we'll be seeing of Alice! She'll rear her bitchy head back 'round again. Not for a while, but she will!<strong>

**Next chapter: WEDDING TIME!**

**whoop whoop!:D**

**Doesn't it feel like these two have been together forever?**

**Well until tommorow...or tonight if i can stay awake to finnish the chappie!**

**g'night guys!**

**-fighter**


	21. Chapter 21: It Was Always You

**Lagniappe **

**Chapter 21. It Was Always You  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys! here it is! The chapter i have been dying to write! Now Bella's gown, veil and the venue will be posted on my profile if you feel the need to see them! Tell me what you all think! <strong>

**Also, i had debated back and forth on the song in this chapter and decided on probably the cheesiest one out of the bunch. But oh well! If you don't like it here are some other choices! **

**The Right Man by Christina Aguilera**

**Save Me From Myself by Christina Aguilera**

**You & I by Micheal Buble**

**Alright guys! Let's do this!**

**Break out the tissues!:D**

* * *

><p>"Bella, sit still or else I'm going to pull out a whole chunk of your hair!"<p>

Rosalie griped from behind me, jabbing bobby pins to help the large, pink curlers she had wrapped around almost every strand of hair I had on my head stay in place.

I mumbled something along the lines of a curse word under my tired breath and yawned for the thousandth time.

Whoever had planned for Jasper and I to have a morning wedding was going to die. Very soon.

It had been a weeks since I had come back home from staying with Alice for a week and I had been loving just staying cooped up inside the loft with Jasper all the time. It was a million times better than having to live with a bitchy demon like Alice all day every day.

I wasn't at the loft today, though.

Nope.

This morning I was in one of the many hotel suits Jasper had rented for us and the family to get ready at, here at the Saint Regis Hotel.

Nana, Momma Clara and Rosalie were staying in the same suite I was while Jasper, Alec, Emmet and two of his other best friends-Marcus and Caius-I had only met the other night stayed with him in his room.

They had all gone out for the bachelor party last night so I was slightly worried they would oversleep or something or be ridiculously hung over from drinking, but Nana called to make sure they were all up and getting ready.

Turns out none of them had really drank that much so they weren't too bad off.

I was slightly peeved-nope scratch that.

I was furious that Rosalie had not only ripped me away form Jasper on account of some stupid superstition that we didn't even believe in, but also for waking me up at four thirty in the morning to start getting ready.

I will admit, that simply dragging my ass out of bed to take a shower took an hour alone and we had to be at the church by eight thirty, so it was a pretty reasonable time.

My mind thought so but my body was totally against the entire idea.

Nana walked over towards me, her hair wrapped in a fish net wrap to keep her curlers in, with a mug of steaming hot coffee for me in her hands. I eagerly took it and thanked her, sipping lightly at the hot liquid.

"Better?" Rosalie asked with a light chuckle after I had downed the entire mug.

"Much." I sighed, feeling my body jolt awake.

"Good," Rosalie's hands finally left my hair. "Because the photographer should be here any second."

My eyes widened in horror.

"Photographer?" I shrieked, making Momma Clara and Nana jump from their spots at the little dining room area set up a few feet away as they ate their bowls of fruit and sipped their coffee.

"Yeah," Rosalie nodded. "Jasper asked for it. You know when they capture those really beautiful pictures of brides getting ready? I thought it was a great idea." she smiled and walked over to steal some of Momma Clara's fruit when she wasn't paying attention.

I looked down at myself, wearing a pair of black yoga capris and the tee shirt of Jasper's I usually wore to bed. I was sure my black sports bra I normally slept in when I wasn't at home was poking through the neckline.

With the curlers on my head, making me look like an alien and nothing on but my pajama's I was pretty sure I looked horrible.

I leapt off the bed I was seated on and followed Rosalie into the small kitchen the suit held as well as a quite beautiful living room area. It was like some wonderful apartment I would love to live in.

Too bad I liked my loft better.

Rosalie was pouring some orange juice into a glass and nibbling on a bagel when I entered the kitchen.

"You're really going to allow someone take pictures of me looking like this?" I asked flatly and strolled over towards the little breakfast buffet the room service people had set up for us earlier.

Jasper had ordered it for us.

Rosalie shrugged in reply to my question and downed some orange juice, making a weird face.

"It's whatever Jasper wants. It's his money." she took another sip of orange juice and almost spit it out. "Note to self; don't drink orange juice after brushing teeth." she grumbled and walked back into the dining room area where nana and Momma Clara were.

After I served myself some water and loaded my plate with grapes and a few slices of toast, I headed into the dining area to join them. Ironically enough, the photographer had already been let in.

The tall, lanky man had bleach blonde hair with bright blue highlights streaking his hair. He was dressed in all black and was chattering animatedly with Momma Clara, who seemed to be laughing at almost everything the man said.

"Oh!" Momma Clara clapped as she spotted me. "And here is our blushing bride, now!"

They both strolled over towards me, Momma Clara wrapping her motherly arms around me while the man held out a hand for me to shake.

"Hey, girl!" the man spoke with a feminine voice. "I'm Dante and I'ma be you're photographer for today."

Was it just me or was my Gaydar going off?

I turned to quirk an eyebrow at Rosalie and Nan who were both smirking up at me, trying to hide their dire need to giggle in delight.

"Hello Dante, I'm Bella." I said shaking his hand and setting down my plate. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet'chu too girl!" he snapped, like a true queen. "You look just lovely with this whole weddin' glow goin' on!" he waved a hand in front of my body.

"T-thanks." I said slightly stunned at how cute this guy was.

"No problem, Boo!" he lifted his camera and snapped a picture of me laughing. "Now you do you and I'll just be your silent shadow for the rest of the day. Okay?"

I nodded and sat down to eat while he started silently snapping pictures of Rosalie, Nana and Momma Clara while I ate.

After I finished my light breakfast, Rosalie pulled me back onto the bed to start doing my make up.

Rosalie kept cracking perverted little jokes, making Nana and Momma blush and me laugh so hard I almost peed myself. Dante enjoyed snapping photos of that.

"Stop moving or I swear you're going to look like a cracked up hooker on your freaking wedding day!" Rosalie scolded through a giggle.

"Stop making me laugh, then!" I chuckled and smiled as she applied some blush to my cheeks, not that I needed it.

"There!" she called in relief. "Done! Now don't smudge it or anything Bella! I'll hurt you if you do."

I grabbed for the small hand mirror at the edge of the bed and waved her off as I checked myself out. I gasped at the girl that stared back at me, her thick, curly eyelashes framing her dark brown eyes and her slightly red stained lips that you only got from being out in the cold that made her pale skin look even whiter.

This girl wasn't me. She was beautiful .

"Ju look gorgeous, ma babee!" Nana sniffled from beside me, still in her robe and curlers. She had done her make up and pulled her dress out that she had gotten or the wedding to hang on the back of the bathroom door with Rosalie's and Momma Clara's.

Mine hung in the closet, totally secluded from the outside world so it wouldn't get dirty.

"What time is it?" I asked Momma Clara, who was wearing her Tiffany's watch.

She glanced down, her eyes slightly bugging out of her head.

"Ten 'till seven!"

"Shit!" Rosalie cursed under her breath and started giving orders. "Momma Clara and Nana, hurry up and get dressed. We need to get Bella's dress on before I finish up Bella's hair and I'm going to need all the hands I can get with those buttons."

Momma Clara and Nana did as they were told, quickly rushing into the bathroom and coming out in their beautiful gowns.

Nana's gown was a deep navy blue dress that flew down to her ankles and had a embroidered jacket to cover her shoulders. It was simple and elegant with it's slight embellishments here and there while Momma Clara stepped out in a dress.

Hers was the same color but suited her age a bit more. Nana was almost thirty years older than Momma Clara so I didn't really mind. It was beautiful with one shoulder strap covered in twisted flowers and the skirt flowing all the way down to the floor.

Rosalie pulled me up form the bed while Momma Clara started to strip me down.

"Hey!" I squealed when she pulled down my yoga pants.

Luckily, Dante had left to go grab some breakfast in the kitchen. He'd be back soon though.

Momma Clara scoffed and waved a hand at me.

"Child, I've seen it all! Mind you, I have two children. One of which you are marrying today." she chuckled and winked up at me.

I pouted and narrowed my eyes.

"Two boy children." I grumbled under my breath.

I was instantly put into a better mood when Nana and Rosalie came in holding my gown. Dante walked in right as I was stepping into it, snapping photos left and right.

"There are so many friggin' buttons!" Rosalie griped as three sets of hands worked to fasten ever single button up my back.

After they were finally finished, I felt Rosalie begin to tug out the curlers and bobby pins. After that torture was over and done with, she began to run her fingers through my long, curly tresses. I had decided to just leave it all down, since that's how Jasper liked it and smiled when I was all finished.

"Oh ju ain't done jus' yet, girl!" nana giggled, turning to grab one of her suitcases.

I quirked a curious brow as Rosalie and Momma Clara did the same.

"What are y'all doin'?" I asked, letting my accent slip a little.

They all turned at practically the same time, holding different items.

"We just wanted to send you off with some…good luck." Momma Clara smiled gently as Nana stepped forward, holding something very delicately in her hand.

"Somethin' old," Nana opened her hand to reveal a tiny, gold locket that hung on a thin, gold chain. "This locket belonged to ja Momma, _mon cher_. She wore it on her weddin' day and I know she'd want you to have it now."

My throat tightened as a lump grew in my throat as Nana fastened the necklace around my neck. I touched the heart shaped locket gently and opened it, seeing a picture of me and my mother when I was little. I almost broke down right there, but held it in.

"Thank you, Nana." I rasped out, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Of course, ma babee." she kissed my cheek before pulling away.

Rosalie stepped forward this time.

"Something new." she presented me with a small, turquoise Tiffany's box. "It's form Jasper." she winked and back away as I opened it.

Inside was a small, silver band. I flipped the ring slightly to look on the inside. There was an inscription written in beautiful cursive that read; _It was always you_.

I smiled and slipped the ring onto my bare ring finger. Jasper kind of had to take my engagement ring for the ceremony so the little silver band filled the void I had felt all day long yesterday.

Next up was Momma Clara.

"Something borrowed," she held up a pair of diamond drop earrings that looked too expensive for any celebrity to afford. "Like your Momma wore that necklace on her wedding day," she smiled, putting the earrings on me. "I wore these on mine…and I believe they gave me and my Sam the best of luck in our marriage."

"Thank you Momma," I whispered as I hugged her tightly to me. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." she replied before pulling away to give me a wink.

"And finally!" Rosalie said with her hands behind her back.

"Somethin' blue!" Nana exclaimed excitedly.

Rose stepped forward, holding out a pair of little white flats. As I looked loser I could see that lining the inside was a bunch of blue little flowers.

I smiled and couldn't help but giggle.

Nana helped me hold up my dress as I slid into them. They fit perfectly and were just what I needed to walk in. I didn't exactly want to wind up face first into someone's lap as Nana walked me down the aisle.

That would suck. Horribly.

After choking back some more tears, I gave more hugs and kisses before looking myself over one last time in the mirror. Everything from the necklace to the dress looked perfect.

That's when it hit me.

I was getting married today.

…

Most people say that the day of your wedding is probably the most stressful and nerve wracking day of your life. I found that reasoning to be a bunch of bullshit.

The entire day had gone beautifully. Better than I or Rosalie could have ever expected and now, as I stood behind the large, wooden doors with Nana gripping my hand reassuringly beside me, I felt more at peace then I had in years.

I leaned slightly to the side, taking one last glance at the line of people in front of me.

Rosalie, my maid of honor, and Emmet were placed right at the front of the line. Rose's dark blue dress clung to her perfectly as Emmet fidgeted uncomfortably in his perfectly altered suit. They were adorable together and I expected Rose to be in my spot any day now.

Behind Rose was Marcus, Heidi and Caius. They were all supposed to be old high school buddies of Jasper's and I was running short on people to be in my wedding whatever people call it so I let Heidi be one of my bridesmaids even though I hadn't known the girl for more than forty-eight hours. She was Marcus's girlfriend so I guess it was acceptable.

The last people in front of me and Nana was Alec-the best man-and Momma Clara. Momma Clara kept fixing things on Alec here and there but gave up after a while, finally deciding the boy looked pretty damn handsome for a kid.

"Ju a'right?" nana whispered form beside me.

I looked over to her and saw her smiling at me with those eyes that mirrored mine so perfectly.

"Oui," I replied in French. "Parfait."

Perfect was exactly how this day had gone…and was going to be.

I heard the slow ballad of the song "_Ave Maria_" begin from outside the church doors.

Nana quickly pulled the lace trimmed veil over my face and gave me one last loving smile before coming back to my side. I latched onto her hand and let out a shaky breath.

I wasn't nervous. Just anxious to get to Jasper.

The church doors opened to show almost every pew in the church filled with people.

No matter how hard Jasper and I tried to keep it quiet and small, people found out. They weren't just any people either. They were the people Jasper worked with and controlled. They were the people who tried to kill me.

No one was coming to the reception besides our family, since they were the only ones who knew the location but the ceremony was rather large.

Everyone stood and slowly, Rosalie and Emmet began their walk.

I tried my hardest to catch a glimpse of Jasper or anyone up at the alter, but it was impossible with Marcus and Alec's head blocking my view. After a while I just gave up and watched as Heidi, Marcus and Caius began their own decent.

As the three of them finally reached the middle of the aisle Alec and Momma Clara began their walk. That just left Nana and I.

Once the aisle was clear, everyone reverted their gaze back to me and Nana. The music grew louder and it was our cue.

"Here we go." Nana whispered to me lovingly.

I squeezed her hand tightly in mine and nodded my head, ready.

"Here we go…"

With that we began our own steady stroll down the aisle that was scattered with white rose petals.

Of everyone in the crowd I could have chosen anyone to look at as they all stared at me, _ooh_-ing and _ahh_-ing. But I didn't.

The only person I even dared to look at was the only person that mattered.

Jasper looked…gorgeous in his black tux, white button up and dark blue tie, matching the rest of his men that stood beside him.

I was only halfway there when I realized Jasper was staring back at me, tears in his eyes.

At first I didn't realize he was crying, because he wiped the tears away quickly and I thought it may have been my veil, but I saw he really was as I got closer.

As Nana and I finally reached the end of the aisle I gave her one last squeeze of the hand.

We stopped at the steps as the music died and everyone sat down.

The priest stepped forward, bible in hand and a warm smile on his face.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Father Antonio asked in his thick, Italian accent.

Nana gave me a lingering squeeze this time and spoke up through a broken voice.

"I do."

Father Antonio smiled down at her with a little nod, allowing us to proceed.

Jasper stepped forward, holding his hand out for mine. I looked to Nana, as tears poured down her blushing cheeks. She leaned forwards to kiss my veil covered cheek and whispered one last "I love you." before placing my hand in Jasper's.

"Take care of ma babee." Nana said in a playfully stern tone.

Jasper chuckled and nodded obediently.

"I swear." he said gripping my hand in his warm one.

Nana nodded and scuttled back to her seat to sit between Laurent and Momma Clara, holding both their hands as she cried silent tears of sadness and happiness.

Jasper gave me a little smile before lifting my veil leading me towards the little alter we had to kneel at.

"Dearly beloved! We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy binding between Jasper Antonio Hale and Isabella Marie Swan…" Father boomed loudly.

We went through all the blessings, the rosary and lighting of the candle before we finally got to the vows. We did the generic, catholic vows since Father Antonio was utterly against anything else.

After the "I do's", Father Antonio went on to talk about the magical binding of love and blah, blah, blah!

I was only a kiss away form being Mrs. Jasper Hale!

"Jasper," Father Antonio winked down at the both of us. "You may kiss your bride."

I didn't even have time to breathe before Jasper eagerly gathered me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine, slowly dipping me as the crowd from the pews roared loudly around us with applause, whistling and cheers.

"I love you." Jasper whispered, straightening us upright again.

"I love you more."

…

After a lot of rice throwing and screams of congratulations, Jasper and I fled quickly into the town car that would take us to the reception.

After Jasper ushered me into the car, he slid in himself, closing the door and locking it.

"They're quite a crowd, hu-"

I was cut off by Jasper's lips and the car rolling us away to the reception.

Jasper's lips were warm and gentle against mine as he cupped my cheek and pulled me flush against him. When he finally pulled away, his eyes glowed with a happiness I had never seen.

"Hello, my beautiful wife." Jasper whispered gently before kissing me chastely.

"Hello, my wonderful husband." I said gently, smiling back.

We sat there, giggling like a couple of kids at how we were finally married and how wonderful everything was until the car came to a halt.

The moment I poked my head out to look to see where we were, I spotted the blue cursive letters that read: _Isle Esme_. The restaurant was beautiful, with it's orange, tan bricks and beautiful, large trees growing out front. There were a few civilians entering the place while I spotted the rest of my family heading in through a side entrance that lead to what looked like an outside area.

"Let's get this over with." Jasper chuckled and helped me out of the car, holding the bottom of my dress.

"Thank you." I whispered, kissing his cheek after we were out of the car and began walking towards the back entrance.

Jasper pushed past the gated entrance, holding my hand in his gently, to reveal….the most beautiful place I had ever seen. It was apart of the restaurant, four tall walls splayed out around us without a roof. Instead, there was a canopy of beautiful trees intertwining over our heads to keep the bright sun of the morning out of our eyes.

The little tables that were splayed out here and there were already filled with the people who knew about the reception as they chattered. The talking stopped as soon as they spotted us and all stood to clap and scream congratulations.

I couldn't help but blush as I tried to hide my giggles into Jasper's chest. Jasper just beamed like it was no tomorrow and kissed my head before dragging me onto the make shift dance floor that had the cutest little fountain right in the middle of it.

"Jasper," I hissed as Jasper readied us into a dancing position. "What are you doing?"

My charming husband just gave me a little smile before music began to play in my ears. No one moved as a familiar voice announced us from somewhere in the crowd.

"Ladies and Gnetleman," Jasper and I both looked to see Carlisle standing on the chairs, cupsing his hands around his mouth. "Sharing their first dance as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper and Isabella Hale!"

There was a soft roar of clapping and cheering as Jasper smiled over towards his uncle. They shared a nod before Jasper looked back down at me, beginning to twirl me.

When I came back to sway with Jasper, I felt Jasper lean down and press his forehead to mine. We both closed our eyes and just let everything melt away. Nothing mattered but us just being there and loving each other.

_I can be you hero baby I can kiss away the pain I will stand by you forever You can take my breath away Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie would you run away Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight_ The words hit me hard.

I looked up at Jasper's knowing eyes and sucked in a hard breath.

It was true. Jasper was my hero. He had always been my hero. He had saved me from myself and everyone else who wanted a piece of me. He loved me and made me stay when I wanted to run. Jasper was and always would be my hero.

"I love you." I whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"And I love you." Jasper placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

After the song finished, everyone clapped and Jasper announced to me that he needed to introduce me to a few friends he had invited out of political retribution. I didn't blame him. Some of the men he had invited were allegedly some of the deadliest and richest men in the world.

Jasper hadn't told me. He didn't need to.

Their faces were usually plastered all over CNN, The New York Times and the internet.

After meeting the seemingly charming men and shaking hands, introducing myself as Jasper's wife, I found myself wondering if Jasper's face would be plastered all over the world soon. Would everyone know who and what we were? Would we ever be safe again?

I cleared my head of all thoughts and focused back on how wonderful this day had been going.

Jasper gently lead me towards the table Marcus, Heidi and Caius were sharing with a lovely looking couple. Jasper kissed my temple gently before clearing his throat, catching the attention of the chattering group.

"Hey!" Heidi plastered on a fake smile and shot up to wrap me in a too tight hug. "Girl, are you really going keep this veil on the rest of the day?" Heidi chuckled, fingering the beautiful Spanish lace of that framed my long veil.

I chuckled and shrugged before pulling away.

"Oh, Heidi!" a sweet voice spoke up. I looked back at the table to see a blonde woman stand up form the table with slight difficulty. "Leave the girl alone! It's her weeding day!"

As the woman turned to smile at me beautifully, I instantly recognized her.

Kate.

Jasper's ex-fiancée.

The whore who broke my husband's heart. Jasper clutched my hand in his, gently saving me from my own thoughts.

Kate's swollen, pregnant Bella stood out protruding through the beautiful, dark purple maternity dress she wore. I couldn't deny the woman was gorgeous, even in person and pregnancy certainly seemed to agree with her.

She placed a delicate hand on her stomach, showing off the large diamond that remained on her ring finger. Much like my own.

I was stunned.

"Hello, Bella," Kate smirked smugly towards me, holding out her free hand that wasn't glued to her stomach. "I'm Kate, an old friend of Jasper's."

The emphasis on the word friend caught me and Jasper both off guard as someone behind Kate shot up to wrap his arms around Kate as best he could, eyeing Jasper nervously.

"Mrs. Hale!" the guy choked out a little too excited, probably nervous. "I'm James! Kate's husband."

I shook his after letting go of Kate's death grip and nodded politely, feeling Kate's eyes look over me narrowly with every move I made.

Alec had been right. These women would watch every move I made, just waiting for me to stumble. I was determined not to, though.

"James?" I said through a husky voice and quirked an eyebrow up at him. "I must say I've heard quite a lot about the both of you."

Both Kate and James's faces fell.

"Well it was lovely meeting you both but I think me and my husband," I slid my hand up Jasper's chest, flashing the huge rock on my ring finger, causing Kate to scowl at me viciously. "Should get back to greeting everyone."

I pulled a willing Jasper along with me by the hand, leaving Kate and her husband to wallow in our dust.

"You know, I went over there to talk to him about something very important." Jasper whispered in my ear as I lead him towards the table that had been reserved for us.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't stand being around your ex and her demon spawn." I chuckled darkly.

Jasper gripped my elbow, pulling me against him lovingly. He placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face up so that I was looking right into his beautiful blue eyes.

"It's you," Jasper whispered. "It was always you."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! haha!<strong>

**tell me what you all thought about the wedding and what you hope happens next to this lovely couple! **

**Songs Used (remove spaces): **

**(Walking down the aisle): http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = nvVDbc6t1js**

**(First Dance): http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v= koJlIGDImiU&ob = av2n**

**Maybe another tonight since i probably wont be able to post tommarow! going to a concert with my two year old! whoop whoop! haha! **

**See you guys later!**

**-fighter**


	22. Chapter 22: Our Thang

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 22. Bloodymoon  
><strong>**Isabella Swan  
><strong>**2 days later**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: complicated lingo!<strong>

**Okay guys! This is a complicated chapter. I know that i'm familiar with some of the lingo here becasue i've researched this stuff but if you don't understand some of it, please don't feel weird about asking me what it means! I'll tell you trust me!**

**Also! some people have been giving my Bella a little bit of a hard time about how she forgives Jasper so easily. **

**These charecters are just starting out, guys. Bella is used to just running away from things and not facing everything if you guys haven't noticed.**

**GIve Bella a few more chapters and you'll understand how everything will really come out. How she really feels. Let these charecters develop a little bit more before you guys judge anymore!**

**Anyways! I loveee this chapter! **

**so let's get on with it huh?**

**here we go...**

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night.<p>

Tonight was the night of Jasper's theoretical "_Coronation_" and I was a stupid, crazy mess.

I was going bizurk trying to figure out what was suitable to wear to this sort of function. Only men would be there from what I was told and apparently I was the only wife since Momma Clara that had to take the blood oath.

Yes, a blood oath.

It scares the shit out of me too considering I hate blood and just might vomit at the sight of it.

"Here," Momma Clara said pulling out another dress to hold out for me. "This one is perfect!"

I scanned over the dress, paring attention to every detail it had on it. It was a very simple, blood red dress with a low, sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. It was long enough to look sophisticated but short enough to show off my legs.

It really was perfect.

I took the dress form Momma Clara, sliding it on carefully as not to mess up the carefully applied makeup I had put on a few moments ago or the curlers that clung to my scalp.

"I can't believe my baby is taking the blood oath tonight." Momma Clara sniffled as she tried to find me some shoes to go with the dress.

I walked over towards her to wrap her in a warm hug. She hugged me back, pulling her emotions back as best she could.

"He's gunna be great ja know." I mumbled through my accent.

Ever since the wedding I had decided to just let my hair down when I was with family because I knew I wouldn't be allowed to do it in public. So I spoke as much as I could in my accent when I was permitted the time.

"I know," Momma Clara nodded and handed some insanely high, black heels over to me. I didn't complain as I slipped the on carefully. "And you are just the woman to stand by him, Bella."

She kissed my temple before rushing out of the closet to go find some tissue. She probably didn't want to smudge her perfectly applied makeup either.

Momma Clara would be there tonight but would not be seen. She would not be in the room with me, Jasper or the men that would be there to witness Jasper's coronation into the throne.

I walked out of the closet as well, gaining some balance on the high heels I was trying to walk in and headed for the bathroom. Once inside I looked over myself and smirked.

I looked like a real Mob wife. All I needed now was a real minx fur coat.

Yea right!

I began to pull the curlers out of my hair one at a time to reveal beautiful, round and bouncy curls that flowed down my back. Once I finished my hair I gave myself one last inspection and went to reapply some more of the crimson red lipstick I had applied earlier.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper call from the bedroom.

"In here!" I called back.

I heard Jasper's footsteps coming closer and closer until he stood there in the doorway of our bathroom, looking absolutely fuckable in his black suit, white button up and blood red tie that probably matched my dress. His Italian leather shoes tapped against the tile of our bathroom lightly, not in impatience but in nervousness.

"Hey there, sexy." Jasper came over to wrap his arms around my waist.

I smiled up at him through the mirror and turned to kiss his neck easily, thanks to the extra three inches the heels gave me.

"Hi." I mumbled against his warm skin.

"I can't wait to get this night over so I can just bring you home," Jasper nipped at my ear, gripping my ass from behind. "And make love to you all night long."

I groaned and pressed my chest against his. Jasper's hands began to travel up the inside of my dress but I swatted them away before we could get too heated.

"Your mother is here! In our _house_!" I scolded him through a chuckle I just couldn't keep in.

Jasper shrugged and leaned down to kiss my neck gently.

"That just means you can't scream like you usually do." his large hand spun me around roughly, causing me to slam my hands down onto the counter steady myself.

Jasper used his feet to slide my legs apart and kicked the bathroom door closed with ease. I glared at him through the mirror but he just smirked back, knowing I wanted it as badly as he wanted to give it to me.

"Jasper!" I groaned pleadingly, not really wanting Momma Clara to hear us.

I heard the familiar jingle of Jasper unbuckling his belt. Next came the zipper while his hand roughly lifted the hem of my dress up over my hips. I groaned when the cool air hit my already soaking pussy and felt Jasper's enormous cock begin to tease my panty clad entrance.

Jasper's hand gripped a handful of my hair gently and pulled me back so he could attack my lips.

"You scream and I'll stop." Jasper threatened, his eyes glazed over with raw lust.

"Mmmm…Jasper," I whispered through a slight grimace. "Fuck me already!"

My husband let out a low rumble of a laugh before pushing my lacey panties off to the side and ramming into me form behind.

"Oh god!" I gasped quietly at how wonderful he felt.

"Jesus Bella! You're already dripping wet!" Jasper growled, beginning to pump in and out of me at a hard and fast rhythm.

I dug my nails into the granite of bathroom counter and bit down on my lip, trying not to scream like a fucking banshee.

"Don't. Fuckin'. Scream." Jasper rasped as he rammed into me over and over again.

He pulled me by the hair again so that my back arched and my head could rest on his shoulder, my mouth hanging open slightly. Jasper nicked the back of my knee with his own, making it buckle, but easily flung it onto the rather low counter top in front of me before throwing me down so my chest almost touched the counter as well.

Almost yelled out in pleasure when I felt how deep Jasper could go in this position but muffled it with my hand. Jasper and I were getting closer and closer with ever slap of skin, every pump and thrust.

I slid my leg a bit further onto the couther, giving Jasper even more access and felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as he doubled his speed, sending me right over the edge.

Jasper kept thrusting, wild pump after pump, finally falling with me. He pulled out of me quickly and leaned on the wall closest to the toilet. I knew he needed to clean up before he put his dick away but I would've liked to have his weight on me for just a bit longer.

I lowered my leg from the counter and readjusted my panties form where I stood while Jasper cleaned himself off and then readjusted himself.

"That was wonderful." Jasper panted in tune with me as he came over to place both hands on either side of my face and plant a loving kiss on my lips. "Thank you."

"No, baby," I chuckled. "Thank _you_."

Jasper laughed loudly and gave me a wink.

"How did I wind up so damn luck to have a wife like you?" he kissed my forehead.

I smiled up at him wholeheartedly and shrugged.

"Must've done somethin' great in another life." I joked.

Jasper laughed and helped me clip on the locket I had received as a gift from Nana on my wedding day.

The memories of that day, even though only a couple of days ago, seemed slightly distant since we had both been so busy getting ready for tonight and running around doing things newly weds wouldn't usually do on their normally allotted time for a honeymoon-which we had decided not to take.

I sighed heavily at the thought of missing out on our honeymoon but smiled again as I stared down at the locket that hung against the red dress I wore.

I opened it and smiled lovingly down at the tiny picture of my mother and I it held on one side. The other side was empty, just waiting for a picture to be placed there. I tucked the locket away between my cleavage as not to show any sign of weakness to the people I would be meeting tonight.

"You ready?" Jasper asked after we both retouched ourselves.

I gripped his hand firmly in mine and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I think the real question is," I giggled. "Are you?"

…

My heels clicked against the linoleum of the floor from me tapping them nervously while I waited outside Jasper's office here at Hale Oil Inc.

To my left, Momma Clara sat patiently, staring straight ahead with glazed over eyes. She looked stunning in her black, wrap dress and her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She looked fierce and attentive. Something I probably should have been at the moment.

I was too nervous, though.

Jasper had already been inside, talking to the many crime families that awaited him in his office for almost an hour now and it was really starting to get to me.

I wasn't scared that Jasper was out numbered and could possibly be hurt by one of the dozens of deadly men in there. Nope.

I was scared shitless of walking in there and tripping on my god damn heels!

I didn't want to mess this night up for Jasper and if making it perfect for him meant doing everything I could, then I would give it my all.

"Mrs. Hale?" the red head at the desk spoke up.

"Yes?" Momma Clara and I looked up and spoke in unison.

"Err," the secretary coughed nervously and pointed to me. "Mr. Hale's wife, m'am." she apologized to Momma Clara.

"Yes?" I replied after Momma Clara went back to her position of staring blankly at the wall again.

"They are ready for you." the red head replied with a wry smile before going back to whatever work she had to do.

I nodded and stood up, straightening my dress.

"Bella." momma Clara whisper hissed form beside me.

I quickly focused my gaze on her.

"Yes Momma?" I whispered back shakily.

She reached out to grip my hand tightly. So tight it hurt. Her gaze remained cold and lifeless as she spoke.

"Show no emotion." her tone was ice cold. "No one. Not even Jasper. Walk in there with confidence, speak when spoken to and show them who the fuck they bow down to."

I gawked at Momma Clara for a moment but sobered up quickly when she narrowed her eyes at me. She was serious.

I ripped my hand away from her grip and straightened out my dress. I flung my shoulders back as best I could and gave her a curt nod before turning to walk towards the door with as much swag as I could.

"Make me proud, baby girl." I heard Momma Clara whisper as I opened the large, wood door to Jasper's office.

Before me sat at least one hundred men, all dressed in custom tailored suits and surrounding a large, round table. Carlisle stood at the foot of the table, Alec and Jasper on either side of him.

All three of them showed no emotion towards me as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

My face remained as cold and calloused as Jasper, Alec and Carlisle's were, my eyes narrowed at all the different men before me. I folded my hands behind my back and lifted my chin just a bit, feeling almost regal.

Then again, I was about to become "Queen" of the underworld.

Might as well start fucking acting like it.

"Isabella," Carlisle nodded and folded his hands in font of him. "How lovely to see you tonight."

"Carlisle." I replied politely but curtly.

Everyone remained silent, not even breathing loud enough for me to hear. I kept my eyes on Jasper's cold gaze as his jaw clenched firmly together, making his beautiful jaw felx.

"Isabella," Carlisle spoke towards me once again. I forced my eyes to look at him once more. "You understand what tonight is, yes?"

_Only speak when spoken to_.

Momma Clara's word rang through my head loudly as I did so.

"I do." I responded coldly.

All the men seemed impressed with me as they seemed to relax, leaning back in the comfortable looking, leather chairs.

"You understand what duties not only your husband, but you as well will be taking on after tonight?" Carlisle continued.

"I do."

"Do you swear by the _Omerta_ and the laws of _Cosa Nostra_?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that no matter what the cause, you will stand loyal to your husband? Defend, lie, kill and stand by his side as long as you live?"

My gaze shifted back to Jasper for a moment, seeing him not even breathing and responded firmly.

"I do."

"Are you willing to shed blood for your husband?" Carlisle asked through a cold tone.

"I am." I nodded, not hesitating to answer.

Carlisle nodded curtly in response and stood slowly form his seat. All the men around him stared back towards their Don in his last moments as their ruler.

"I have run these families for almost half my lifetime now," Carlisle spoke towards the families surrounding him. "I have lost my brother, my family and my blood for this life and have given everything I have into it."

The men around the table nodded in respect.

"But I am getting far too old for this and lately my choices have been…_unreliable_," Carlisle's gaze flickered towards me but refocused back on the people around him. "I resign from my post as _Il Capo dei Capi _and give the honor over to the next in line. My godson and my brother's eldest son, Jasper."

Jasper stood, bowing his head slightly towards his Uncle and shook his hand. The men around us clapped politely, nothing too over the top.

"Go join your wife." Carlisle nodded towards me.

Jasper nodded and strolled over towards me. When he finally came close, we stared at each other for a moment, our eyes never failing to remain cold and calloused.

When I looked back at the table there were three things placed in front of us; a newly sharpened dagger with a gold handle, a .38 that looked like something jasper would love to mess with and a sheet of paper.

"When you's was a baby," Carlisle spoke coldly towards Jasper and came to stand in front of the both of us. "You were baptized. Your parents did it."

Carlsile lifted the gold handled dagger in his hand and reached out for Jasper's. He willingly gave it over.

"Now, _we_ gunna baptize you."

Carlisle stared up at a statue still Jasper as he quickly pricked his index finger. Blood quickly came to the surface, making Carlisle press it to the blank sheet of paper.

I watched in silence, knowing I was next.

Right on cue, Carlisle reached out for my hand. I didn't hesitate to give it to him and didn't even flinch when the knife pricked my skin. A small speck of blood flooded form the tiny wound, making Carlisle repeat the same ritual as he had with Jasper.

The man set down the knife to lift the .38, holding it towards us. Jasper and I both placed our hands over it, our hands touching in the process.

"The blood you both just gave means we are now one family," Carlisle said loudly enough for the men to hear. His eyes remained on us, though. "You live by the gun and the knife and you die by the gun and the knife. You enter alive and will get out dead."

With that, all the men stood and stared at us with cold glares. They were testing us both, Jasper and I.

"Do you accept this honor?" Carlisle asked the both of us.

"I do." Jasper and I replied tighter.

Carlisle smirked and set the gun back on the table. When he turned back to look up at the both of us, he leaned forward to kiss Jasper's cheeks and then mine.

"Welcome to _Cosa Nostra_."

As Carlisle backed away, fading into the shadows, all the men before us came and did the same.

We were the rulers now.

…

The bedroom around us was pitch black as Jasper held me against his chest, our bodies wrapped up in the wonderfully warm sheets around us. My fingers traced the outline of Jasper's cross tattoo lightly as I listened to his steady breathing.

"Do you feel any different?" I asked Jasper as he played with the strap of my night gown.

Jasper let out a loud sigh of content and nodded.

"I do," he answered softly. "But not very much."

I sat up in bed, frowning down at my husband and letting my hair fall over my shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby?" Jasper asked taking my hand in his.

I pursed my lips together and swallowed before I spoke.

"There's still so much I don't…understand." I said looking away from Jasper as best I could.

Jasper let out a soft sigh and sat up to tangle his hands in my hair and pull me gently so I was looking up at him. His face was loving as he spoke.

"There really isn't much to understand." Jasper shrugged.

I quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"To someone who hasn't lived in this lifestyle their whole life, there is." I whispered embarrassed. I felt all my blood rush to my cheek, making my skin flush.

Jasper sighed heavily and shook his head.

"There are five basic rule of _Cosa Nostra_." Jasper said holing up a hand to represent the five.

"Okay." I nodded, intent on listening.

Jasper chuckled at my eagerness to learn and continued.

"Number one: Be Loyal," Jasper went on, expanding on that. "By being loyal to your Family you can never interfere in other people's business or be a rat. You snitch on your family and you will die before the feds can hide you."

I nodded, allowing it to all soak in.

"Number two?" I asked, ready.

Jasper grinned.

"Simple," he shrugged. "Just be reasonable. Don't engage in a battle you know you can't win."

"Is that just for business purposes?"

Jasper shook his head.

"It extends to our personal lives as well."

"Okay." I sighed.

This was good. Jasper would know better than to be stupid like many guys were and pick a fight. I had always known Jasper was a better man than that but this just meant I had back up.

"Rule number three: Don't rock the boat."

"What does that mean?"

Jasper groaned and leaned forward to kiss my forehead patiently.

"It means you just gotta respect your women and your elders. Never raise a hand to your wife and never talk back to your elders. It's kid stuff really." Jasper explained.

I motioned for him to continue.

"Rule number four," he leaned in slowly. "Don't be a sell out. Have courage and don't be a bitch. Basically, if you can't pay then don't play."

"And last but not least?" I teased, getting up on my knees to inch my lips closer to his.

Jasper placed his hands firmly on my his and smirked up at me.

"Just be a man. Have class. Know your way around the world and be independent."

"And you know your way around the world?" I whispered, nipping at my husband's wonderful lips.

"Mhmm." Jasper hummed happily into my lips.

"You promise to show me one day?" I asked seriously.

Jasper's gaze softened and he nodded, pushing my hair out of my face like he always did.

"I swear, baby."

I smiled and finally gave in, pressing my lips to his. Jasper pulled me down on top of him, making me giggle wildly. When we pulled away for another breath of air Jasper gazed up at me with a smile.

"You gunna give me pretty babies?" Jasper whispered softly.

A pang of hurt struck my heart as I gazed down at Jasper.

No matter how badly I wanted to grieve over our lost child forever, I knew I couldn't. I was in love with Jasper and planned on being with him forever. If i couldn't except the fact that the baby was gone now, then I never would.

We would move on. Starting now.

I smiled down at my wonderful husband and nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>So Bella is finally moving on. She's not totally over the baby, guys. Don't get all flippy on me! She's just got to go on living. <strong>

**They both do!**

**More thursday!**

**'night!**

**-fighter**


	23. Chapter 23: Negative Feedback

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 23. Negative Feedback  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: ANGST! Bad. <strong>

**Get ready for the breakdown.**

**here we go...**

* * *

><p>Negative.<p>

Ten little pregnancy tests al had blue negative signs staring back at me. Mocking me. My heart fell down to my knees as rage started to fill my entire body.

I heard my desperate sounding sob ring shrill through the large bathroom me and Jasper shared. I slammed my hands down on the counter and felt the tears start to flow from my eyes, blinding me instantly.

Jasper and I had been married almost three months now. It had all been going so great with our marriage and Jasper's work. He was home more often then not and I was even picking up on all the _Cosa Nostra_ stuff with the help of Momma Clara and Jasper.

It was as if we were in our own fairy tale…until all hell broke loose.

Jasper's face started appearing in the newspapers and on the television. Reports of him becoming the new "_Boss of all Bosses_". With this new exposure came the threat of a rat and press.

The rat was dealt with easily. Jasper made sure of that, but the press…that was a bit harder to get rid of.

Every time Jasper or I left the house, we were constantly being hounded. It didn't matter if I was going to the grocery store to pick up milk or going shopping for underwear, they would follow me asking ridiculous questions I tried my hardest to ignore.

I wanted to kill them all, as did Jasper.

I will admit, I got a pretty light dosage of press compared to Jasper's. He usually had to leave the house at ridiculous hours just to get into the car and get to his office without being burdened. He even kept a duffle bag of extra clothes at his office now just incase he got some blood on him.

He practically lived at his office now and barely ever came home. I tried my hardest not to nag him about it but it had been almost four days since he had been home and it seemed to be becoming a habit.

It hadn't been that bad to me at first but then Nana went back to Louisiana. She had been there for me through a lot and loved being with me but she desperately missed home. Laurent had gone with her and she had gone, leaving me alone and vulnerable.

I crumbled to the floor, feeling all my limbs turn to Jell-o from exhaustion. I was so weak that I couldn't even hold myself up any longer and had to lie down on the tile of the bathroom floor.

I had lost at least fifteen pounds since Nana had left a few weeks ago, leaving me in a sickly form I knew was only going to get worse if I continued like this.

Jasper hadn't even noticed that I had lost so much weight, coming home half asleep form exhaustion whenever he came home.

I hadn't slept in days, worrying over whether or not I could get pregnant this time.

Jasper and I had been trying for the past couple months for a baby. We knew we were ready even though I was still trying to finish up my college stuff at NYU. Jasper had already been a graduated alumni from Harvard for the past three years with a degree in economics, so he really didn't need to go back.

Another thing I had just recently found out about him.

My tears poured from my eyes and leaked onto the spotless tile bellow. My boney hand slipped down to touch my hollow stomach, making me sob even harder.

I wanted a baby so badly that it hurt.

It wasn't because I was trying to replace the baby I had lost almost five months ago or anything like that. It wasn't even to make Jasper stick around more because I knew he wouldn't.

It was because I was ready for a baby. I wanted a little piece of Jasper and I to be in the picture. Someone I could give all the love I had to offer and have with me everyday. Someone who wouldn't leave me.

Even though I knew Jasper and I loved each other more than any people ever hoped to love another person, I could feel him slowly starting to drift away.

He was so sucked into work that it was almost impossible to talk to him, text him, or even just get a simple "Hello," from the man.

He was the leader of a the largest crime family in the world now and I had taken an oath to always stand beside him as his wife and love him unconditionally…but I felt like he was slipping away.

The last time we had sex, he had treated it like a chore. I understood he was exhausted but if he wanted a baby I couldn't exactly do it alone.

Three months in to our marriage and things were already beginning to fall apart.

"Bella?" I heard a tender voice call from my semiconscious thoughts.

I wanted to call out to whoever was out there. I didn't care if it was another one of those fucking Spiders or a member of the press. I just needed someone. Anyone.

"Bella are you in here?" the voice called, coming closer.

Heavy footsteps echoed form my room and came closer.

Whoever it was must've seen the bathroom light and known I was in here because the door opened gently a few seconds later to reveal Alec's shaggy haired head popping out of the opened door.

"A-Alec!" I mumbled, too tired to move from where I lay.

Alec turned his head to lock his eyes on my deteriorating form and gasped in horror. He practically sprinted over to me, kneeling down beside me with worried eyes.

"Oh my god!" Alec whispered under his breath. "B-Bella what is going on? Do I need to call the hospital?"

His eyes were wide in horror as he saw my exposed body. I had only been wearing a tank top and pair of pajama shorts so you could really see the damage that had been done to my body. I began to felt extremely cold, shivering so hard my teeth chattered.

"N-no." I spat out, using up the rest of my energy.

I gasped for air, trying to get as much as my lungs would allow.

"Fine," Alec said shakily, pulling out his cell from his pocket. "But I'm calling Jasper."

"Too….busy…" I tried to whisper, but it came out too slurred for Alec to understand.

He dialed the number, making a musical pattern I had memorized long ago. He pressed his phone to his ear and waited for a second. The call went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck!" Alec roared angrily and shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"Told…you…" I rasped out a bit more coherently this time.

Alec shook his head angrily and stared back down at me.

"Let's get you somewhere else, alright Bella?" Alec said sliding his hands under my shaking body and lifting me with ease.

"Bella," Alec whispered, fear lacing his low tone. "How much weight have you lost?"

I shook my head as best I could and slowly managed to wrap my arms around his neck. Alec's eyes looked around the bathroom, looking for a towel to wrap me in probably, since I was shaking so hard when he spotted the scattered tests that lay on the counter.

"What is this?" he lifted one into his hand, keeping me up easily with one arm, only to fling it back in disgust. "A-are you trying to get pregnant?"

I felt more tears start to flow from my eyes as Alec let out a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Let's get you down stairs, huh? Sit you in front of the fire place while I make you some soup or something. That sound good?" Alec said gently, starting to walk into my bedroom.

I didn't reply.

Alec adjusted me a little bit before he started descending the stairs. Once downstairs, he grabbed the large quilt Nana had given me for college and wrapped it around me before settling me down onto the fluffy couch in front of the fireplace.

"You sit here and warm up. I'll be back with some food in a second alright?" Alec asked as I remained silent and kept my eyes on the beautiful flames that flickered inside the fireplace.

"Bella?"

Alec gave up and hurried into the kitchen. He came back what seemed like seconds later with a tray of all sorts of food and planted it on the floor beside me so he could help me sit up.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, slightly slurred and tried to push him off angrily.

I didn't need him. I was fine now. I just needed…I just needed some rest. I wasn't hungry anyways.

"B, stop fighting and eat." Alec knelt down in front of me and lifted a bowl of steaming chicken soup into his hands. He dipped a spoon into the bowl and blew on it for me before holding it in front of my mouth.

I shook my head lazily.

Alec set down the bowl and pinched his temple.

"Bella…" he looked up at me with sympathetic eyes. "You either eat or I'm taking you to the hospital this very instant."

My eyes widened towards him, wondering if he would really try it.

He cocked an eyebrow up at me, notifying me he definitely would.

Alec lifted the bowl of chicken soup back into his hands and repeated the same routine he had before. This time I actually took the food.

The warmth of the soup mixed with the taste instantly sent a shooting pain through my stomach, making it gurgle in hunger. Alec started to feed me slowly as to not make my stomach cramp up on me. It was smart since I hadn't really eaten anything for the past few days.

"Damn, B," Alec shook his head and started to feed me the slices of bread he had taken form the cabinet after I finished the soup off. "How long has it been since you've eaten?"

I didn't answer, continuing to nibble on a slice of bread when Alec's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and instantly took the call, walking out into the hall. I could still hear him.

"Bro, I need you to come back to your place like right now!…No. I'm not yankin' your fuckin' chain! It's an emergency!…I know your busy but it's Bella!…" there was a long pause as the person I only presumed was Jasper spoke. "She's sick, Jazz. Real sick."

My heart sank, tears starting to blur my vision again.

"I think I just might take her to the hospital…how long has it been since the last time you came home?" Alec snapped angrily.

He growled at my husband's response and began screaming.

"You need to get your fucking ass home, NOW!" after that there was a silence.

I presumed Alec had hung up on him. I stuffed the last remaining bits of the slice of bread into my mouth and curled up in a ball on the couch, desperately needing some sleep. I had drifted off easily, being asleep for what felt like five minutes at most when I heard the front door fling open with a loud crash.

I didn't flinch, just opened my eyes.

"Where is she?" Jasper asked in a winded tone.

It sounded like he had ran here.

"She's asleep," Alec said from the little loveseat a few feet away from me.

Jasper's footsteps rushed towards me quickly, finally rounding the corner to catch my glance. The man looked terrible, his light blue button up wrinkled and stained with food splatters and his face covered with slight hair from not shaving. His thick, black coat was hanging slightly off his shoulder, making it look like he had fallen or something.

"Bella?" Jasper knelt down to be eye level with me. His eyes were sunken in and had deep bruises under them from lack of sleep over the past few days. "Baby, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, feeling more tears falling from my face as I lifted a weak arm to try and shove him away. I didn't want him here. He was gone all the time anyways. Why did he even come? Work was more important to him now.

Alec stood up form his seat and walked over to grip the quilt I was curled up in.

"Have you seen this?" Alec snapped bitterly, pulling the covers away form my body.

Jasper's hurt eyes never left mine as he responded back to his brother.

"Seen what?"

"Jazz!" Alec barked, gaining my husband's attention. "Look at her body!"

Jasper's eyes traveled up my body, his eyes growing wide in shock.

"W-when did this happen?" Jasper asked himself under his breath and then looked up at me.

I didn't even move.

"Why havent' you been here with her?" Alec asked, flinging something at his brother.

Jasper leaned down to pick the object off the floor and examined it.

It was my pregnancy test.

Jasper's face fell as he leaned back to sit on his heels, reading the negative symbol.

"Bella, I-" he reached forward, but I pushed him away.

A little bit of rest and a bowl of soup could do wonders to your strength. Jasper pulled away slowly, hurt filling his dull blue eyes.

"You've left her here to fend for herself!" Alec griped towards his brother. "You can't manage to tear yourself away from killing people for a day to come and see your own fucking wife? Some man you are." Alec spit in disgust.

Jasper lurched up, pressing his nose to his brother's.

"I am a man," Jasper growled. "I work my ass off every fucking day when I much rather be here with her and this is what I get?" Jasper shoved Alec lightly. "A punk ass teenager who thinks he knows shit about my marriage!"

"At least I didn't leave her to fucking die!" Alec screamed back shoving past his brother to storm out of the house.

Jasper stood there, glaring after him for a long moment before he realized me standing up. I unwrapped myself from the quilt and began to make my way towards the stair case with my new found energy.

"Bella, hold on. You're gunna hurt yourself, baby!" Jasper's hand touched my arm but I ripped it away from him.

"Don't touch me." I hissed in disgust.

Jasper's face fell for a moment before turning bright red in rage.

"Why not?" Jasper growled, his tone deadly. "You're my wife! I can touch you whenever I want!" he reached out to touch my hip, but I pulled away, too quick for him.

"Your wife?" I hissed lowly. "You mean your doormat!" I cried.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jasper stepped closer to me. I held a hand up to stop him.

"You come around here whenever you want, leaving for days at a time and then you come home expecting me to just be alright with the fact that my husband doesn't even want to be at home with me!" I yelled, my voice cracking from my energy that was beginning to wane.

"I'm working!" Jasper screamed, gripping at his hair. "It's not like I'm fucking every woman that works in my office!"

That struck me right in the heart.

Jasper must have seen the hurt on my face, making his own face fall.

"Bella I didn't mean-"

I lifted my hand to cut him off again.

"I don't care." I whispered under my breath. "I'm done forgiving you. I've been shot at, run over, threatened and hunted down because of you. I lost a baby because of you. _Our_ baby." that made Jasper flinch.

"This is all your fault and…I'm done." I started up the stairs.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Jasper's whisper broke as I heard him start to sob silently.

My heart broke into a million pieces right there.

"You don't love _me_ anymore!" I screamed, turning to face him from the stairs.

Jasper's tear stained face twisted into shock.

"No! Bella! That's not true! I love you more than anything in this damn world!" he said, taking the stairs two at a time towards me.

He stopped a step bellow, knowing I would push him away if he touched me.

"And I love you too…" I whispered under my breath. "I just…"

"You just what?" Jasper spat out nervously.

"I just can't be here like this anymore. I need to get out. Get away…something." I said shaking my head.

"Y-you're leaving me?" Jasper sputtered, stepping down a step.

"No," I shook my head. "I leaving the house. Not you."

Jasper nodded and swallowed thickly.

"I love you, Bella…" Jasper whispered through silent sobs.

"As I love you." I whispered, reaching out to touch his stubbly cheek. He leaned into my touch, making my heart yearn for him.

"I won't be long. Just a week or so. And I'll just be at your mother's house. You can come and see me in a couple days."

Jasper nodded again, looking distant and hollow.

I turned from him, knowing if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to leave.

I needed to get out. I needed to stop thinking about babies and Jasper. I needed to stop thinking about all the horrible things that had ever happened to me and I needed to get some peace.

Peace, sleep and food.

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter up thursday or friday. <strong>

**night all! for good this time!:P**


	24. Chapter 24: What We Take For Granted

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 24. What We Take For Granted  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Angst. Again. It'll get better, though. I promise. <strong>

**Hopefully this chapter will explain a lot and appease both sides of the people who do beilieve bella should have left and those who want to rip her hair out and throw her back at Jasper! LMFAO!:D**

**tell me what you think guys!**

**here we go!**

* * *

><p>I struggled to pull the heavy bag I had brought with me. My arms were too weak to even attempt to pull it out of the trunk of my Cadillac and drag it up the lobby of the Penthouse Momma Clara lived in. I let out a huge sigh of frustration and pulled out my phone as quick as I could before going back to sit in my car.<p>

If the press caught me looking like I knew I did right now, there would be shit talking about Jasper all over People Magazine by the morning, so I chose to hide.

As I scrolled through my contacts I found the person I had been looking for. I pressed the call button and listened to the ringing.

"Hello?" Alec's voice answered.

I could tell that by the way his voice held a gruff undertone, the kid was still pissed at Jasper.

"Hey Alec," I mumbled quietly. "I'm outside in the parking garage. Can you come down and help me get up to your place?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably in my seat as I waited for Alec to respond. I didn't know how he'd react to me leaving Jasper for a little while.

"You left him?" Alec asked flatly.

"Not forever," I said quickly. "I just…needed some time away."

"For what?"

"To heal…." my voice was thick with sorrow as I felt tears begin to threaten to fall over.

Alec was silent for a moment.

"I'll be down in a sec."

The phone went dead after that. I pressed the end button on the screen and let out a huge breath. The windows in the Cadillac were so tinted that no camera could really get a clear image even if they had their camera pressed up against the glass, so I decided to just let myself relax as best I could, leaning my head back against the seat.

Before I could even fall asleep there was a small tap at the window, making me jump. I turned quickly to see Alec smiling half heartedly at me.

"Hey." Alec said from behind the glass. His voice was slightly muffled so I opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey." I looked down at my feet.

Alec wrapped me in a tight hug, finally making the tears start to fall. Alec heard my sniffling and just held me tighter.

I wasn't really worried about press snapping a picture of us like this or anything. The kid was fifteen. I was almost twenty. It wouldn't be right even to the paparazzi that trailed me around everywhere to put a story up like that.

I could be in some real deep shit.

"It'll be okay, Bella," Alec said pulling away. "That asshole got what he deserved."

I shook my head, knowing this wasn't all Jasper's fault. I had told him it was…but it really wasn't. I was so fucked up mentally and emotionally right then and there that it just wasn't cool for me to put all the blame on him.

"Watch it Alec," I growled, trying to make my rising anger subside. "He's still my husband."

"And he's my brother. He should've been looking after you." Alec said walking around towards the trunk.

He probably had already assumed that I had brought a bag. I popped the trunk, letting him grab my large duffle bag with ease. After he slammed the trunk closed and started towards the large building full of pent houses. I locked my car with my keys and followed behind as best I could.

Once we made it through the lobby without me being recognized and into the elevator I let out a huge breath.

"Hatin' the paps already?" Alec chuckled and shifted my duffle bag on his shoulder.

"You have no idea." I muttered darkly.

Alec chuckled as the elevator dinged loudly, alerting us we were already here. The elevator doors opened and led us into Momma Clara's place. I had been here before for dinners and stuff so nothing was unfamiliar about the neutral colored walls and family portraits.

I tried my hardest to avoid looking at the large black and white picture of Jasper and I kissing at our wedding that hung on the wall to my left as we walked down the hall.

Alec slung the duffle bag over his opposite shoulder and lead me into the living room through the large, brown wood, French doors. Inside Momma Clara was speaking on her cell phone. I caught the last bit of it, her back still turned to us as she stared out the large glass wall that overlooked most of Manhattan.

"I know, baby….She'll be fine with me….Don't worry about it. I'll do what I can….I love you too, honey….Alright. Bye." Momma Clara pressed the end button on her cell phone but remained staring out the window, he arms crossed over her chest.

Alec cleared his throat.

"Momma," He called lightly. "I brought you some company."

Momma Clara turned on her high heels quickly. At first I thought she would be happy to see me, since we hadn't really spoken since everything started to go down hill with me and Jasper.

Instead, Momma Clara's face was cold as she stared at me through narrowed eyes. Her fierce glares were only further pushed on me by the way she gripped her phone. She was pissed and for what, I didn't know yet.

She didn't shift her eyes form me, looking over my body, as she spoke in a harsh tone.

"Alec, go to your room." Momma Clara snapped.

Alec and I were both taken aback by this.

"What's goin' on?" Alec said, trying to understand why she was acting like this.

Momma shifted her glares towards her son, making him flinch back slightly.

"Do as I say or I swear to God Almighty…" she let her threat drop, making us both shiver with the thought of Momma Clara's wrath.

He nodded with a gulp and slowly exited the living room, taking my bag with him.

Momma Clara's cold, blue stare was back on me in an instant.

I swallowed silently and tried to force a smile.

"Hey Momma…" I whispered shakily.

Momma Clara didn't respond. The woman just glared at me, her icy stare making my whole body start to feel as if she were really turning me into ice.

"Come with me." Momma Clara finally spoke after a long minute of silence.

She turned her back to me and strutted in front of me, her heels clacking loudly against the hard wood of the floors. I followed silently behind as we made our way into the kitchen.

It smelled heavenly in there and I knew Momma Clara had been cooking.

"Sit." Momma Clara ordered, pointing towards the small breakfast counter.

I obediently did as she asked and sat on one of the high, wooden bar stools. I folded my hands in my lap and stared down at the granite counter top.

I heard the clanking of dishes and looked up to see Momma Clara pulling out a large bowl and a glass. She filled the bowl with a chili looking substance that remained in the huge pot sitting on the stove and handed it to me, a spoon already placed in the chili for me. She handed me a glass of water next me stared down at me, no emotion on her face.

"Eat." she barked.

I did as she said and began gulping down the wonderful food before me. It tasted better than anything I had ever eaten and I didn't know if that was because Momma Clara knew how to fucking cook or just because I was starving out of my mind.

Momma Clara's eyes forced mine to stare up into hers as I finished gulping down the glass of water she had given. She grabbed my bowl and started filing it again, reading my thoughts. She sat the bowl back down in front of me and nodded as I began to eat again.

"Tell me what happened." Momma asked in a gentle voice.

Her question made me flinch back as I dropped my spoon into the half empty bowl of chili. I licked my lips nervously and shrugged.

Momma Clara sighed, clearly angry and gripped the side of the counter.

"I already got one side of the story," Momma Clara growled. "I need the other. Because, frankly Bella, it makes absolutely no sense as to why you would leave."

I guess she had already spoken to my husband.

My stomach began to flutter with nerves, making me shove the rest of the chili away from me.

I locked my gaze on the counter top and shook my head.

"Do you love my son, Bella?" Momma Clara asked agitated.

My head snapped up, my eyes boring into hers.

"Of course I do!" I said in shock.

Momma Clara shifted her weight on her feet and nodded.

"Then why did you leave him?"

Her question went right to my heart, shredding what was left of it to pieces.

How could she have asked that? Of course I loved Jasper. I loved him more than anything on the face of this planet.

"I'm disappointed in you, Bella." Momma Clara shook her head.

That hurt a million times worse.

"You're supposed to be the example," she said glaring down at me. "You are supposed to be the one that is supposed to stand up and be strong even when it's hard as hell to do so. You are supposed to be his rock, just like he's supposed to be yours. You're there for him and he's there for you. That's how marriage works."

"Well it can't work when only one of us is there for the other, now can it Momma?" I snapped back, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

She didn't flinch.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her eyes slightly confused.

I chuckled darkly and shook my head, knowing she was trying to protect her son. She didn't know the whole story though.

"He's never home. He won't be home for days at a time. I'm left alone in that god damned loft, scared out of my mind that someone is going to kill my husband and leave me here." I sobbed through grit teeth.

I didn't want to cry anymore. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Momma Clara scoffed down at me and turned to grab some paper towels. She handed them to me with ease.

"Bella, I will admit Jasper should know better than to be leaving you alone all the time," she nodded as I blew my nose in a most un attractive way. "But you being scared for Jasper is ridiculous."

"He's my husband. I'm supposed to worry, aren't I?" I said, defending my worried mind.

Momma Clara nodded but looked back down at me with those cold eyes.

"You're allowed to worry, Bella. But you signed up for this life. You knew better than I did when I married my husband just what this life can get you into. How it can hurt you. You still married him, though." Momma said quietly.

"Exactly," I wiped away some tears. "I know better, right?" I laughed darkly. "I know better than any other fucking mob wife out there what can happen even if you don't ask questions and keep your mouth shut! I've been run over and shot because of Jasper! I lost our baby because of him!"

I was sobbing through my screams of anger but didn't care. Neither did Momma Clara by the looks of it.

"You think you're the only one that's had to sacrifice over the years?" Momma Clara snapped. "Try losing _three_ babies in five months because of stress! Try getting shot at by your own husband when he was aiming for someone else!" she pulled down the collar of her shirt to show a scar on her collar bone that rivaled the one on my left shoulder.

"How about losing your fucking husband to this lifestyle?" Momma Clara's eyes grew dark. "The only man I ever fucking loved was taken away from me because of some stupid misunderstanding. You can cry about what happened to you all you want, Bella, but some things just aren't worth crying over after a while."

I sat there, still as a statue. Momma Clara had three miscarriages before having Jasper and Alec? Her own husband had shot her by accident and then the worst thing possible happened to her. Her husband was taken form her. She had to put him into the ground and live with an empty heart the rest of her life.

I still had Jasper.

Hot tears rolled down my face as I bit my lip to keep me from sobbing.

"I forgave my husband for everything that happened to me, Bella," Momma Clara whispered. "I forgave him because I knew that what happened to me wasn't his fault. Just like what happened to you wasn't Jasper's."

"What?" I gasped, in shock. "What do you mean it's not his fault? He chose this life! He chose to become The Boss and he chose to become what he is today!"

"No he didn't," Momma Clara hissed angrily. "He was born into this life! Just like my husband was. They became what they are today because it was shoved upon them. Sam never wanted this for his sons because he knew what came with the territory, but he knew he couldn't control it. Jasper may have had the leniency to chose _when_ he was going to become Capo but he had no choice in whether or not he was going to become the leader of our family." she growled. "He was forced into this."

My entire body locked up on me.

She was right.

Jasper never had a choice. That much should have been clear to me when Jasper told me about his uncle. Even after Jasper's father had passed away, he had no time to grieve. He was instantly shoved out of his childhood and forced into a world filled with guns, blood and a lifetime of pain.

Jasper never had time to figure out who or what he wanted to be. It was all forced upon him, making him grip onto the idea that he was this person. Therefore, he became what everyone expected.

"My son loves you more than anything, Bella," Momma Clara's voice was much softer as she spoke. "He was never the type of person to love anyone outside our family until he met you. You sit here and talk to me about being alone all the time, but how alone do you think Jasper feels when he's forced to be away from you for days on end, knowing that he should be at home with you instead?"

I stared down at my hands and closed my tear filled eyes. She was right. Everything she was saying she was right about…but I just needed some time. I needed time to let everything soak in and to heal.

"I know," I whispered, wiping my eyes once more. "And I understand everything you're saying, Momma. I just need some time."

"Time for what, Bella?" Momma asked angrily.

"Time to heal!" I bit back. "I've ran away and suppressed everything my entire fucking life and I'm tired of it! I'm just starting to realize that everything I've been through my entire life has finally came back up on me and I don't know what the hell to do!"

I didn't cry anymore. I refused.

It wasn't just Jasper anymore. I realized that it wasn't his fault anymore than it was mine that some of these things happened to me.

What happened back in Dallas wasn't his fault. He didn't know I was pregnant and he hadn't known that someone was coming after me. When he took me to Alice's place, he had taken me there because he knew she would keep me safe. It wasn't because he wanted to hurt me.

Jasper loved me as much as I loved him, if not more.

I was finally starting to understand.

But there were still some demons I needed to face alone.

I needed to forgive my father for hurting me as much as he did. All my life I had pressed those memories into the back of my brain and fought like hell to keep them form coming up. My father was a good person. He had just lost someone he loved and took out all his pain on me.

I could forgive him but it would take me some time.

I stared down at the locket that hung around my neck and opened it to the picture of me and my momma together.

I had to forgive my mother, too.

As much as I hated to even think it, I felt the most anger and resentment towards my mother. I hated her for the longest time for leaving me. For dying and leaving me behind. I hated her for leaving Charlie and making him mad at me. For hurting him.

I knew she couldn't control what happened to her, that she loved me and would have stayed with me if she could've…but I was still hurt over it. How could I not be?

I had forgiven Jacob a long time ago for what happened between us so it really didn't bother me, but I at least needed to think about it and let it go.

And above all things, I needed to forgive myself.

I couldn't keep blaming myself anymore for losing the baby back in Dallas. I couldn't blame myself for what Charlie did to me over the year or for my mother dying. I couldn't carry that weight with me anymore.

I had kept so many things inside, locking them away for what I thought was for good, but now it was time.

It was time to let go of the baby I had lost, my mother, my father, Jacob and anything else that I had kept inside of myself all these years.

I _needed_ to let go and not just for myself.

I needed to let go for Jasper and for our future. If we wanted a family and a life together for the rest of our lives, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't let myself be this person.

I let out a huge sigh of relief, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders just by my realization.

I could do this. I could let go.

…

I sat on the terrace of Momma Clara's house, feeling the cool spring breeze start to fill the slightly warmed air around me.

It had been five days since I had arrived at Momma Clara's house and I was finally beginning to feel at peace with myself for the first time in forever.

I was holding my locket in my hand, it's little latch opened to expose the tiny picture of me and my mother together that remained inside of it forever. Over the past few days I had been fighting to keep my struggle with forgiveness an easy road.

It hadn't been with the nightmares of losing the baby and the memories of the beating Charlie used to give me…but it had gotten much better.

Whenever I woke up screaming, Alec or momma Clara would come in and just hold me. It was nice but their arms weren't the ones I wanted. I wanted my husband.

Jasper hadn't come to see me like I had wanted him to but Momma Clara said it was for the best. She said she had told Jasper not to come. That I just needed some well needed time to myself and that I would be home by Sunday.

That was tomorrow.

I let my thoughts of the day tomorrow fade into the wind and focused back on the little locket that rested in my palm.

I lifted the gold pendant up to my lips and pressed it there in a gentle kiss.

"I forgive you, Momma," I whispered, staring down at her picture. "And I'm sorry I blamed you. It wasn't your fault. I know you loved me…I love you too."

A single tear rolled down my cheek and I smiled, feeling the feeling of lightness rush over my entire body. I lifted the necklace up so that I could clip it around my neck.

I ran my fingers over the tiny heart that hung around my neck one last time and stood up to walk inside. I didn't need help anymore getting up from chairs or walking and it felt great to do everything alone again.

Since I had been staying with Momma Clara I had put some weight back on. The day I had arrived I had weighed myself and seen just how bad the extent of my malnourishment had been. I had lost almost fifteen pounds, winding up at an extreme low of 102.

I hadn't been that light since I was a freshman in high school, before I even hit puberty.

Momma Clara forced me to eat at least five medium sized meals every day with snacks. They weren't junk food or anything like that. They were healthy meals that Momma Clara made herself in her own kitchen while the snacks were fruits and organic things that made it easy for my sensitive stomach to get used to.

Since then I had gained almost ten very needed pounds back. I was feeling healthy again and like I could actually do things for myself. So I did. I went on walks in Central Park to clear my thoughts or walked by the ice skating rink that was still up since it was cold enough to watch all the happy families and couples interact. It was wonderful.

"Momma Clara?" I called as I slid the terrace door closed behind me.

"In the kitchen, Bella!" she called sweetly.

I smiled to myself and made my way towards the kitchen. When I finally made my way inside, my nose was assaulted by the scent of fried chicken hit my nose. I was slightly taken aback by her choice for dinner since we had been eating some of the healthiest things this world probably had to offer, every day since I got here.

"Fried chicken?" I chuckled. "What happened to the '_healthy eating, healthy life_' crap you're always going on about?" I asked lightly, biting into an apple I had swiped off the counter.

Momma Clara laughed gently, making her whole body shake as she rolled a piece of the chicken in the flour.

"I think we all need some junk food after all the green shit I've pumped into you, don't you think?" she said, quirking an eyebrow up at me.

"I do!" Alec sang brightly, strolling into the kitchen in his bloodied suit.

I froze.

"What is it Bella?" Momma Clara asked after noticing me staring at Alec's shirt.

"T-the blood," I pointed limply towards Alec's body. "H-his s-suit needs to be burnt."

Alec looked down at himself and grumbled something about never shooting someone in the head when he had his favorite suit on again. It made me laugh shakily but it felt good.

"Here," Momma Clara said pulling a large, black trash bag out of the cabinet beside her. "Go into the bathroom and put it in here. I'll burn it later."

Alec grabbed the bag and did as she said, returning a few minutes later in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt.

"I left it by the hamper." Alec said, leaning over to take a bite of the apple in my hand. I swatted at him, making him laugh and flinch away.

"Alright." Momma Clara nodded and went back to frying.

I shifted my focus back on Alec who went back to sit beside me at the breakfast bar.

"D-did you see him today?" I whispered towards Alec.

"Well hello to you too!" Alec chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully.

"Ouch!" Alec replied sarcastically before smiling down at me and nodding. "Yeah. I saw him. I worked with him all day. He's looking better."

"Better?" I asked, confused.

"Right after you left," I flinched slightly but let it go. "He kind of went on a binge drinking fest. It only lasted one night until me, Emmet, Marcus and Caius got to him and beat the shit out of him. He should know better than to do that shit to himself."

I slugged Alec in the jaw, making him cough out a yelp of pain. Momma Clara didn't even turn to aide him. She probably already knew.

"You beat up my husband?" I screamed, jumping off the stool I was sitting on.

"Not that badly! He had a couple of cuts and bruises here and there! That's it!" Alec said frantically, holding his hands up. "It was just to get him out of whatever place he was in."

I growled under my breath but shook it off. They had helped Jasper and for that I was grateful. I crawled back up the barstool and sat beside him.

"Is he still working a lot?" I asked, never looking at my brother-in-law.

Alec shook his head.

"Business is starting to slow a bit from what it was a couple weeks ago and he's finally getting into the hang of things. He understands that he doesn't have to go on every mission, now. That he can just send one of his men. The press have slowed down too since he paid off a couple of the papers." Alec chuckled at the last part as I smiled.

Everything was finally falling into place.

Alec and I chatted for a long time. He told me that I was looking better and I just smiled. I felt better. Mentally and physically. I was in a much better place and was ready to go home. I missed my husband. I missed our home.

As Alec and I laughed about some stupid joke he heard from Marcus earlier, Momma Clara starting on some homemade Mac and Cheese, the loud ding of the pent house door rang.

"Bella," Momma Clara said as she stirred the pot of macaroni. "Be a doll and get that for me?"

"Sure." I smiled and hopped down off the stool again.

I made my way out of the kitchen and down the hall. I got to the front doors and pulled them open to reveal a suited figure before me.

He was wearing a perfectly fitted suit, looking clean and very smart. His shoulders were set at a comfortable stance and his face was clean and perfectly shaven. His hair was shorter than the last time I had seen it a week ago, telling me he had gotten a hair cut. He looked perfect.

As I looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, I couldn't help but smile as widely as I could.

Jasper.


	25. Chapter 25: Been Missin' You

**Lagniappe **

**Chapter 25. Been Missin' You  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>WANRING: well...you'll see(:<strong>

**Don't kill me! This chapter involves forgivness! duhhh! hahaha!(:**

**I like this chapter. it's sweet(:**

**let's do this...**

* * *

><p>"Jasper?" I smiled warmly up at my husband.<p>

His once nervous eyes now stared down at me with the most loving look I had seen. His lips turned up into that beautiful smile I loved, making me almost gasp. I held it in and shoved myself off the door as hard as I could.

Jasper's arms were already wide open and welcoming before I leapt into them, wrapping my arms around his torso.

Jasper's hands tangled into my wavy locks while his cheek pressed against the top of my head.

"I missed you so much." Jasper whispered as I leaned up on my toes to attack his lips with my own.

Our lips and tongues clashed furiously as we put everything we both had into the kiss. It was heated and filled with passion, but I could still feel every ounce of love and gentleness Jasper gave me on a constant basis.

"I missed you too." I sniffled, feeling tears starting to fall after we pulled away.

Jasper shook his head and shushed me gently, pressing his forehead to mine.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed into his chest so hard I felt my knees begin to buckle. "So sorry."

Jasper continued to try and soothe me but realized it wasn't working too well. His arms wrapped around me and lifted me up so that my legs wrapped around his torso and he could hold me up by my ass.

"Shhh, baby," Jasper whispered and kissed my neck. "It's okay. I'm here. I got'chu."

"I'm so sorry…" I continued to sob so hard I gasped for air.

Jasper lifted one hand from holding me up and began to rub my back as he strolled into Momma Clara's house, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Bella?" I heard Momma Clara's panicked voice call as she entered the hall.

"God dammit Jasper! She was just starting to get better!" Alec growled from somewhere near Momma Clara.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jasper snapped at his brother and readjusted my weight in his arm that held me up.

"Or what? You won't do shit!" Alec seethed from close by.

"I'll fucking beat the shit out of you, that's what I'll do!" Jasper hissed.

"No…fighting!" I sniffed through my sobs and clung to Jasper's neck.

Jasper held me closer to him and shook his head, whispering sweet nothing's in my ear as he kissed my neck gently.

"Shh, Bella. You gotta calm down, sweetheart." he urged through a sweet whisper.

I took in a couple of deep breaths and nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Momma," Jasper called to his mother as I began to settle down a bit. "Can I have minute alone with Bella?"

"Of course, baby." I could hear Momma Clara's huge smile even though I couldn't see her. "C'mon Alec, let's go finish up dinner."

I heard Alec make a low scoffing noise, as if his mother were joking.

"Are you serious? We're really going to leave him alone with her?" Alec asked furiously. "She's finally getting better and he wants to come back just so he can fuck her over some more!"

"She's my wife!" Jasper yelled back. "I would never hurt her!"

"Oh yeah?" Alec asked bitterly. "Is that why you let her rot in that damn loft?"

Jasper flinched, making my sobs begin to pick up again.

"S-stop!" I looked up to see Alec standing an inch behind my back. I reached out an arm and shoved him away as hard as I could.

I loved Alec like a little brother and I didn't want him to get hurt. If he pissed Jasper off enough, which is what he was trying to do, Jasper would probably beat the shit out of the kid. Brother or not. Jasper was still his boss and demanded respect from everyone. That's just how it was.

"Bella," Jasper scolded gently, pulling my arm back. I looked up at him. "I got it."

"Alec!" Momma Clara called as I kept my eyes on Jasper. "Get into the kitchen! Now!"

Alec growled lowly but did as his mother said, storming his way into the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Jasper tried to bring his rage down to nothing, settling his breath from heavy pants to a normal breathing pattern. I just clung to him and kissed his jaw when I knew he really needed it.

Jasper ran his free hand down my head and through my hair, calming the both of us down.

"I'm sorry I left," I whispered into Jasper's neck. "I promised you I wouldn't…but I did."

Jasper shook his head.

"You needed to go, Bella," Jasper kissed the side of my temple. "I understood that. Could see how bad everything had gotten and I knew it was all my fault."

"No!" I shook my head and pulled away from his neck so I place my hands on either sides of his beautiful face. I forced him to look me in the eye. "Jasper, nothing that has happened to me is your fault." I said in the most serious tone I could muster.

Jasper stared at me with sad eyes.

"Bella, everything that happened in Dallas-"

"Wasn't your fault!" I interrupted gently. "You didn't force me to run into that street or tell those men to run me over. It isn't your fault you are what you are and people want to come after you."

After spending time with Momma Clara I knew that Jasper wasn't at fault for becoming what he was. He born into it and that was it. His fate was decided for him the moment Momma Clara found out she was having a boy.

"It is my fault. I dragged you into this life…I should've told you the truth…maybe then you wouldn't have run away from me." Jasper said closing his eyes and flinching, probably remembering that night.

I leaned forwards and kissed his lips as carefully as I could.

"I wasn't dragged into anything," I shook my head. "And maybe…I don't know what I would've done. Just let it go, Jasper. We can't change what happened."

Jasper let out a quiet sob, gripping me to him harder than he ever had and pressed his head to mine.

"I love you," Jasper cried softly as I ran my fingers over his jaw, trying to soothe him. "So much."

"I love you too, Jasper." I whispered back as lovingly as I could. "Just let it go. We'll be okay."

Jasper nodded against my head and leaned in to kiss me one more time. I made sure that this kiss was gentle and loving enough to pull him out of his sadness. It worked. When I pulled away Jasper stared up at me with relieved eyes.

"You look good." I whispered, leaning back in his arms, my legs still wrapped around him, to stare down at his wonderful body.

"So do you." Jasper said staring down at the pretty deep v-neck, white, tee shirt I was wearing to look down at my cleavage.

I giggled and smacked his shoulder lightly. I had missed playful Jasper.

He looked up at me and wiggled his eyebrows like the nerd he is.

"You're such a dork!" I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Mhmm. And you love it." Jasper chuckled and leaned forward to place a kiss on my smiling lips.

"Do you want to stay here longer," Jasper asked as he pulled away to look up at me with worried eyes. "Or do you want to come back…with me?"

I smiled and shook my head at him. Silly man.

"I want to go home," I nodded. "With you."

"Really?" Jasper asked hopefully.

I couldn't help but laugh at his sweet innocence sometimes.

"Really."

…

Jasper threw down my bag on the hard wood floors of our bed room, making a harsh _thud_ from its heaviness and turned to stare at me with those unnaturally blue eyes of his. Even in the dark of our bedroom I could see the look in his eyes. I knew that look.

I knew that look better than any fucking woman knew that look and I'm sure I had that same look on my face.

Jasper and I stood, staring at each other for a minute. I had missed Jasper so much it was unbelievable and apparently he had missed me too.

Jasper strode his way past our bed, which he had been standing by, a hard look of determination carved on his face.

As soon as Japer came within reach, he stretched out his hands and tangled his hands into my locks before latching his lips onto mine. Slightly stunned by his rush of lust, I stumbled back so that my back hit the wall lightly.

Jasper followed, his lips still on mine.

"Mmmm." I moaned into Jasper's mouth quietly.

His hands reached up to slip his hands under my oversized tee shirt, splaying his fingers out over my stomach. His warm touch sent shivers up my entire body.

"I missed you so fucking much." Jasper said against my mouth, his hot breath fanning my entire face.

His hands gripped my jean clad hips and pulled my pelvis flush against his. I groaned loudly, letting my head fall against the wall behind me, when I felt his already huge member standing at attention.

Jasper's fingers fell from my hips, causing them to drift away form his and started to unbutton my jeans. I took that as a hint and leaned up to attack his lips again while working on his own belt buckle.

After we both kicked off our pants, our lips still on each other's, Jasper lifted me up by the ass and carried me towards the bed. I worked on his tie first, throwing that piece of shit across the room before starting on the buttons of his shirt. I got that thing open just as Jasper laid me down on the bed gently.

I looked up at him after our lips finally separated to see he didn't want to fuck tonight. I was glad, too. I wanted to take this slow, not just leap into it. We deserved to make love to each other. Show each other how much we had missed being with each other.

I slowly ran my hands down Jasper's stomach, letting my fingers dip in and out of the sharp cuts of his six pack and leaned up to kiss his cross. I loved that thing so much, that it drove me insane.

Tattoo definitely looked good on my husband.

As I began to pull his shirt away, Jasper's breath slow and steady as he stared down at me lovingly, I noticed something on his shoulder blade. A dark patch I had never noticed before. It wasn't large but it definitely hadn't been there the last time we had seen each other naked.

"What's this?" I asked running my fingers over what I realized was a new tattoo.

Jasper looked down at his shoulder and smiled, pulling me up to a sitting position to let me see easier. He turned so that his back was to me. I got up on my knees and looked a little closer.

It was my name!

The letters of my name were slightly arched up into an up side down U and below it read something in French. I gasped when I read them, knowing exactly what it said.

"Il était toujours vous…" Jasper spoke fluently and turned to stare at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

I placed a shaking hand over m mouth and felt tears start to flow down my face.

"It was always you." I whispered out through my tears, translating what it said.

"Always." Jasper nodded and turned back to face me.

He leaned forward and pressed me back down onto the bed. It didn't take long for us to get the rest of our clothes off after that. Jasper leaned down, taking my bottom lip between both of his for a sensual, loving kiss.

His weight felt wonderful against my as he fingertips trailed down the side of my body, leaving a line of fire under my sensitive flesh. I moaned into Jasper's lips, loving the slow torture he was putting my body under.

Jasper's hands trailed down my hips, along the sides of my thighs until one of his hands finally found the inside of my knee. He hitched it around his hip while his other arm gripped the head board of the bed.

Jasper placed the tip of his cock right at my entrance, making me pull away from his lips and moan as loudly as I could. The feeling of him felt better than I had every remembered. I was so ready for this.

"I love you so much, Isabella." Jasper whispered against the skin of my collar bone, where he was kissing.

I let out tiny whimper in response, trying not to move and make Jasper pull away from me. As a reward for my patience, Jasper finally pushed into me, ever so slowly. I wanted to cry out in frustration, wanting him to go faster, but bit my lips to hold it all in.

We wanted to take this slow.

"Bella…" Jasper groaned as he reached my hilt.

He pressed his forehead against mine, stilling his motions for a moment before looking into my eyes. I lifted a hand to skim my knuckles against the hard line of his jaw. His lips pressed down against mine, making Jasper begin to move.

At first his motions were slow, his stomach curling down so that every time he thrust into me, my sensitive nub got the attention it needed. He pulled his lips away from mine and started panting, sending his sweet smelling breath all over my face.

"Jasper…please. Go faster, baby." I pleaded desperately.

Jasper started down at me as I slid my arms under his, scratching my nails down his back. He did as I asked and started moving only slightly faster, but fast enough to make me feel exactly what I was looking for.

I rolled my hips up to meet his, praying that we would speed up just a bit more. He didn't.

Sweat began to cover both our bodies as we moved against each other. I could hear the slapping of skin as Jasper began to move faster, making me mewl out in pleasure.

"I missed this." Jasper panted, running his free hand up my stomach to grip my breast. He started rolling my nipple, pinching it here and there.

I screamed out in joy, feeling like I was going on a pleasure overload. Everything that he did to me was just filled with so much love and pleasure that I couldn't take it anymore.

Jasper's thrusts began to pump faster, pushing into me over and over again at a pace that made my eyes roll into the back of my head. I arched my back so that my chest was flush against his and my nails scratched at his back. I threw my head back and screamed my husband's name over and over as he thrust into me, sending me straight over the edge.

Jasper's open lips hung on my neck, bathing the flesh of my skin in his warm breath.

"Bella…shit, baby….I'm gunna cum…oh fuck!" he panted against my neck and bit down lightly against my flesh, sending me straight ove rthe edge once more, climaxing with him.

We both fell limp against the mattress, our bodies slick with sweat. Jasper rolled us quickly so that his weight didn't stay on me too long and I was resting on his chest.

"I love you, Jasper." I panted against his heated skin.

"I love you too, Bella. So much…"

His fingers tangled into my hair as he began kissing and sucking the skin of my neck. It wasn't to get me back in the mood, it was just to soothe me. To bring me down from my high. It worked and soon I fell asleep against his taught chest, hearing Jasper's low voice hum a song I had never heard before in my ear.

For a moment, I knew everything was going to be alright.

…

I woke up to the sound of metal clanking downstairs. I groaned grumpily. I hated being woken up when I was sleeping so well. My body was slightly sore from the previous night and not having sex for a while, but I didn't mind. Peace had come easily to me after that. No nightmares at all.

I gripped the thin sheets that covered me and rolled over to find Jasper's side of the bed empty. I sat up quickly, still holding the sheets against my bare chest and looked around the room frantically.

There was another loud crash coming form down stairs followed by a loud string of curse words.

I closed my chuckled, letting out a huge sigh of relief, knowing it was Jasper downstairs.

I quietly stepped out of bed, letting the sheets fall and looked for something to wear. I found Jasper's button up that he had been wearing last night and shrugged to my self when I decided to put it on. He wouldn't mind anyways.

After I buttoned all the buttons up and rolled up the incredibly long sleeves I walked into the closet and pulled out a clean pair of underwear. After I was finished getting dressed I went into the bathroom and freshen up a bit. I combed through the tangled mess of sex hair and brushed my teeth before using the restroom, washing my hands and face and then leaving the room to start down the stairs.

Once I made it down the hall and into the kitchen, I saw just what a disaster Jasper was creating in there.

There were pots and pans splayed out all over the floor and what looked like a carton of eggs all cracked on the floor. There was spilt orange juice all over the counter and burnt toast lying in the toaster.

Jasper was hopping around, cursing loudly as he held one foot in his hands.

I couldn't help the loud giggle that escaped my lips the second I saw him.

Jasper's face snapped up to look at me and blushed, embarrassed.

"H-hey!" he cleared his throat and placed his foot back on the floor, wincing slightly in pain.

"Hi!" I laughed gently.

Jasper limped over to me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, placing his hands on my hips so he could steady himself. I giggled into the kiss, making Jasper smile and pull away to glare down at me playfully.

"What have you done to my kitchen, Mr. Hale?" I asked in a playful scold.

Jasper chuckled and shrugged.

"I was trying to make us both breakfast in bed when I slipped and dropped a whole bunch of eggs, dragging the orange juice down with me." Jasper huffed out.

I couldn't help but laugh again. He was too adorable.

"Well that explains it." I said, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jasper moaned and deepened the kiss before pulling away to play with the hem of his shirt.

"You really should be restricted to only wearing my shirts around the house. You look so much better in them then I ever did." he whispered in a husky voice.

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"It's really comfy." I shrugged, fingering the soft material of the shirt.

Jasper smiled down at me with nothing but love in his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Help me with breakfast?" Jasper asked innocently.

I grinned up at him and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're a much better cook then me, but sure," I smiled. "I'd love to help my husband make breakfast."

Jasper smiled at the word '_husband_' and sighed contently before dragging me deeper into the kitchen. I started working on cleaning up the mess Jasper had made, much to the man's protesting, while he got to work on making some omelet's.

I was glad I had gotten him into the habit of buying two cartons of eggs instead of one before I left. I cringed at my own thought but shook it off. It wasn't worth it. The past was the past.

"Omelet's are done!" Jasper announced, sliding the last omelet onto a plate.

I let out a soft breath of air and got up from the now egg-less floor. I was glad I had cleaned up the orange juice first and smiled when I tapped my foot against the perfectly clean tile.

"Floor is finally clean." I huffed, throwing the rag I had used into the sink.

"I told you I would clean it." Jasper shook his head.

"It was my cop out," I admitted. "I wanted an omelet but knew I couldn't make them." I shrugged and giggled.

Jasper rolled his eyes and handed me my plate. The damn omelet looked so damn good with mushrooms and cheese oozing out of it. He knew exactly how I ate them.

We walked over to the breakfast counter and sat on the stools before starting to eat. Half way through my omelet, Jasper had already devoured his, getting up to wash his plate and grab me a glass of cranberry juice. I preferred orange, but _someone_ had spilled it all over my counter tops.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, taking a sip of the bitter sweet juice.

Jasper shrugged from the sink, cleaning off the pan he had used to make the omelet's with.

"I was thinking just staying here at home and picking something off of Netflix to watch, maybe?" Jasper said hopefully, rinsing his hands and turning to look at me.

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"That sounds perfect to me."

Today was going to be perfect.

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up tommorow! <strong>

**'night guys! **

**-fighter**


	26. Chapter 26: Jellybean

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 26. Jellybean  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>VERY CUTE!<strong>

**I simply adore this chapter. Hope you all feel the same!**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>My head throbbed furiously as I sat in the middle of downtown traffic. Brooklyn was never this bad when it came to traffic in the early hours of the day, but it was a little later than I usually got out so I knew people were probably just trying to get to work.<p>

I was just trying to get to the doctor's office on time and it looked as if that wasn't going to happen with this traffic.

I slammed the heel of my hand into the center of the steering wheel, honking viciously at the driver in front of me who must've been going two mother fucking mile an hour. I was irritable, I will admit. A symptom of lack of sleep.

I had been really sick for the past couple of weeks. I had only been home for four and I was already getting sick, thanks to Jasper giving me the stupid flu that he had contracted from James, who got it from his newborn son.

Damn demon spawn giving me the fucking flu.

"Hurry the fuck up!" I screamed out my opened window.

I felt my stomach roll from my quick movement but swallowed back the bile I felt rising up my throat. I burped in the most un-lady-like manner switched on the radio, hoping for a distraction.

For the past two weeks I had been vomiting every time I ate something or moved too quick, like getting out of bed. I had been extremely tired and irritable like crazy due to the frequent head aches I got. I knew my period was supposed to be coming any day now but I wasn't sure. I didn't exactly keep track of it.

Plus, my period never gave me very bad symptoms before I got it. The cramps, bloating and fatigue always came during. Never after.

I rubbed my temple as I swerved quickly around the damn grandma in front of me and darted towards the direction my doctor's office was at. I was hoping to get a freaking pill or something to subside the vomiting and headaches, because it was getting to be a bit too much for both Jasper and I.

I may have felt horrible but I felt even worse for my husband. He felt guilty about giving me the flu when he had only had it for a week while I struggled with it for two

Jasper had been able to go work two days into having the flu with ease while I couldn't even get out of bed without puking all over the place.

I finally pulled into a parking space in the lot for the doctor's place and got out as slowly as I could, trying not to trigger the vomiting spells.

I had managed to do so successfully and started my walk towards the doctor's office. My heels that I was wearing slipped here and there, thanks to the gravel of the parking lot, but I caught myself every time. The quick jerking movements made me want to vomit, but I swallowed it down afain.

If I had to be the damn leader for all mob wives out there, I wasn't about to let anyone see me vomiting. Especially not the crowd of paparazzi that were trailing me right then.

"Mrs. Hale!" A photographer called, snapping a picture of me. I clung to my clutch so hard my fingers began to hurt. "Can you confirm the allegations against your husband that his is now the so called _Don of Cosa Nostra_?"

I flung my curled locks over my shoulder in annoyance and tried to tune them all out.

"Mrs. Hale! Who are you wearing today?" a female asked me as she too snapped a picture of me.

I had worn my black, Chanel dress that had a deep cut neck line and came only a few inches above my knees with a black, leather jacket and matching heels. I felt totally bad ass, knowing I probably looked exactly like they pictured a mob wife to look like.

Too bad I lied every time and I wasn't.

"Mrs. Hale! Why are you coming to the doctors today?" another asked as I entered the doctor's office. Security fended them off from following me, making me breathe out a sigh of relief.

After making my way up the elevator and into the doctor's office on the floor I needed, I checked in. I didn't need to even sit down in the small waiting room before they called me in.

They took my weight, telling me I had gained another two pounds. I smiled, happy that I was finally going back to normal. They took my height and blood pressure after that and then drew some blood before taking me into a waiting room.

As I sat in the cold room, sitting on the examining table, I heard my phone ding inside the pocket of my jacket. I pulled it out to see a text from my husband flashing on the screen. I opened it quickly.

**How's it going? The doctor seen you yet? -J**

I sighed heavily, still waiting for the doctor to even show and texted him back quickly.

**Not yet. I was running a bit late so their probably behind. My head is killing me! -B**

It took a second for him to respond after I sent that one.

**I'm going to kill James for giving that shit to me! I hope they can give you some meds for your head and the vomiting. It's getting a bit ridiculous. You can't hold anything down. I'm scared you'll start losing weight again. -J**

I let out a heavy sigh and shook my head, responding quickly.

**Well, they took my weight and I gained a couple pounds. So apparently I'm holding enough down. I hope they give me some stuff too, though. I hate being sick! -B **

As soon as I hit the send button I heard the door open to my room. It was funny what great timing doctors always had. Not.

Dr. Flores strolled in, nothing but smiles as he did so. He was examining my chart when Jasper sent me another text. I didn't even look at it as I texted him.

**Doctor just came in. I'll text you later. Xoxo -B**

I set my phone down as the good Doctor sat down in front of me.

"Isabella!" Dr. Flores greeted me warmly. "It's so good to see you again! You're looking healthy." he said cheerily.

I wanted to fucking sock him in the eye for being so happy when I felt like shit. Instead, I grinned the best I could and nodded.

"Thanks," I grumbled. "But I don't exactly feel too healthy."

Dr. Flores nodded and flipped through my chart once more.

"That's what it says here," he pointed at something I couldn't read from this distance. "You say you've been feeling a little sick? Vomiting, fatigue and headaches?"

"Yes," I responded, rubbing my temple as another head ache started to creep up on me. "Jasper's friend has a newborn who got it and then gave it to him, who gave it to Jasper who then gave it to me." I explained, waving my hand absently.

Dr. Flores nodded his head again, listening and scribbling something down on his chart.

"I see," he said. "Well we took some blood and I must say, it is definitely not the flu." Dr. Flores said, beaming up at me.

I scowled down at him, motioning for him to continue.

"Well then what is it?" I snapped irritably.

Dr. Flores chuckled and stood up to be eye level with me. He placed a gentle, old hand on my shoulder and smiled even wider than before.

"It seems that you are pregnant, Isabella."

I froze, stunned. My mind started racing in all different directions until it I just started shaking my head. When had this happened? I started thinking back and knew my period should have probably been about two weeks ago, but I wasn't too sure. I didn't calendar it and it was never usually regular.

Was it true? Was I rally pregnant?

"A-are you sure?" I whispered, still stunned form the news.

Dr. Flores nodded and this time I didn't' mind.

"The blood test confirmed it. You are one hundred percent pregnant, Isabella." he said gently patting my shoulder before pulling away.

"How far along am I?" I asked breathlessly and placed my hand instinctively over my stomach.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Flores chuckled at my actions. "But we can get a sonographer in here right away to see?" he asked gently.

I smiled up at my doctor, wanting to kiss the man and bobbed my head in a nod.

"Alrighty then!" he clapped happily. "I'll be right back Mrs. Hale!"

As Doctor Flores left the room, I quickly picked up my phone. I debated back and forth on whether or not I should tell Jasper right away but decided that sending a text was probably a shitty way to let your husband know we were finally going to have a baby.

Instead I just sent him a quick note.

**Be home early tonight. I have some news that I need to tell you. xoxo -B **

He texted back quickly but I didn't answer it on account of the Doctor coming back in with a tiny woman with long, blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail while she wore scrubs and a lab coat. She was all smiles as she entered along side the Doctor.

"Hello, Mrs. Hale!" the Blondie spoke cheerily. "Are you ready to see your baby's first picture?" she asked, beginning to hook up the equipment she had rolled in with her.

"Definitely." I whispered, a smile growing on my face.

She smiled down at me and placed a paper blanket over my legs. I lifted my dress over my stomach and thanked god the doctor had stepped out. I was quickly pulled out of my praise by a warm liquid being squirted onto my belly.

It didn't look too out of the ordinary. Still quite flat, but I could slightly make out a little bit of swelling. I smiled and tried to relax as best I could as the tiny woman began roughly pressing this egg shaped thing into my stomach.

Her perfectly manicured nails tapped loudly on the keys as the screen turned up, a grey, black and white cloud of scribbles. I squinted, trying my hardest to make something when the lady clicked a few more things, making the screen light up in yellow, green and red.

Another tap and a quick whooshing noise filled the tiny room.

"Here we are," the woman said kindly. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

I gasped, my hand flying up to cover my mouth as she pressed a little bit harder into my lower stomach and pelvis. A little dot showed up on the screen.

"And that's your baby, Mrs. Hale." she smiled at me, running her finger in a circle over the tiny dot on the screen.

Tears of joy started to roll down my face as I laughed through them. I was so happy that I couldn't help but cry. I had wanted this for so long and now that everything was finally falling into place, I was getting it.

"How far along am I?" I asked through my sniffles, wiping some tears away from my face.

"About four weeks. Your baby should be the size of a jelly bean or so." she giggled, making me follow.

"A jellybean?" I asked as she clicked some more buttons and nodded.

"Can you tell the sex yet?" I asked hopefully.

"No ma'm," she shook her head. "Not until the second trimester or so."

I nodded my head and bit my lip to keep me from smiling anymore. That didn't help any, though.

"Would you like some print outs, Mrs. Hale?" the sonographer asked perkily.

I nodded like an idiot and waited as the machine printed out several shots, dated and reading: _Isabella Swan Hale's Baby! _

There was a little, white arrow pointing to my little Jellybean, notifying anyone who saw it that this was my baby. I almost started crying again but held it in as she wiped off my stomach and let me pull down my dress.

"I think we're all finished, Mrs. Hale. You can set up the appointments you are going to need with Dr. Flores and then you may go home." she pointed towards the door.

I nodded in thanks and did as she said. After grabbing some pamphlets over the do's and don'ts of pregnancy and setting up appointments that I would need over the next nine months I hurried out to my car, quickly avoiding any paparazzi. I had stowed the pictures of my baby in my purse so it really wasn't apparent to anyone that I would have them.

Once I made it home, after going as slowly as the legal limit allowed, I hurried around the house, going upstairs to change into something more comfortable. I changed into my favorite pair of jeans, a sweatshirt of Jasper's and pulled up my hair.

I heard the door open from down stairs followed by Jasper's voice calling out to me.

"Bella? I'm home!"

I hurriedly grabbed the pictures the sonographer had given me and slyly hid them behind my back before carefully making my way down the stairs to see Jasper wasn't in the hall. He had probably gone into the kitchen so that's where I went.

"Hey!" I called to my husband after seeing him rummaging through the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

He turned and smiled at me before setting the bottle down on the counter. He strode over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He placed a gentle kiss on my fore head and sighed happily.

"Hello my beautiful wife," he whispered into my hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I said truthfully.

I bit my lip to try and conceal the smile growing on my lips.

"Really?" he asked quizzically, cocking an eyebrow up at me.

I nodded and pursed my lips tighter together.

"So what's this news you wanted to talk to me about?" Jasper asked walking over to take another swig of water form the bottle. I shifted my weight on my feet and looked up at him, seeing his waiting expression.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered through a small grin.

Jasper froze.

"W-what?" he stuttered out, stunned.

I nodded like a bobble head and started bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"A-are you sure?" he asked shakily, a smile growing on his lips.

I took that as my cue and pulled out the pictures to show him. I came close to him and held the wallet sized picture up to the light.

"This is our baby." I said pointing to where the arrow was pointing.

Jasper gently took it out of my hands to look at it further and started grinning form ear to ear. A hand flew over his mouth, just as mine had, as his eyes started to tear up.

"This is our baby…" he repeated my word in a hushed whisper.

"Our Jellybean." I giggled gently.

"Jellybean?" Jasper asked, confused about the nickname I had already given our child.

I laughed and explained further.

"The sonographer, the person who took those pictures and does the sonogram, told me that the baby is only a few weeks right now. It's the size of the jellybean right now." I giggled staring down at my stomach as I realized I had placed a hand over it.

"Jellybean…" he whispered softly and stared down at the pictures before looking down at my stomach.

Before I knew what was happening, Jasper dropped to his knees and lifted up the sweatshirt I had on to reveal my still flat stomach.

"Hi there, Jellybean," Jasper whispered to my stomach, placing a kiss on my belly button. "I'm your Daddy."

I laughed through the tears of joy that now fell from my eyes. I hurriedly wiped them away as Jasper stood up and took me in his arms, the pictures still in his hands.

"Thank you so much, Bella." Jasper whispered hoarsely.

"For what?" I asked happily, pressing my cheek to his chest.

"For loving me."

I smiled up at him and shook my head, repeating the words he had once told me.

"Anytime."

…

The grocery store was empty by the time Jasper and I got there. It had only been a week since we had found out about Jellybean but I was already starting to have cravings along with Jasper starting to go baby crazy. We were at the grocery store for both reasons.

I had to practically hold him down the night we found out to keep him from darting off to Toys R Us and buy every toy in that place. I needed him to chill out a little so that we didn't let anyone know just yet.

We needed to wait until the second trimester because…there was always a higher chance of losing your baby in the first.

"Bella! Look!" Jasper whisper yelled to me from the medicine aisle. He was holding up a large green bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"I already have the ones the Doctor prescribed to me, Jazz." I giggled and nibbled on an Oreo cookie right from the package.

I knew it was way too early for me to start having cravings and stuff, but I just did. And most of the time I craved junk food. I tried my hardest to not eat junk food, for fear of blowing up like a balloon but the doctor and pamphlets had both said it was perfectly fine to indulge every once and a while.

So that's what I was doing, right in the middle of our local grocery store at one o' clock in the morning.

"Yeah but these look like they are better for the baby." Jasper continued to read the label.

I didn't bother to shush him like I was constantly doing, trying to keep this all a secret, and just let him rant about the baby since the grocery store was quite dead. I just continued munching on my Oreos happier than ever.

"We should get you some of that organic food, too." Jasper mumbled to himself, flinging the vitamins into the basket.

"Jazz," I sighed tiredly. I was sort of regretting coming now. "We already have a ton of organic food at home. Let's just pay for the cookies, ice-cream and pickles and then go home. You have to work in the morning and I am meeting up with Rosalie tomorrow for lunch."

Jasper groaned and turned back to look at me as I popped my third Oreo into my mouth.

"Do I have to work tomorrow?" he whined playfully.

I chuckled and wiped my hands on the sweats I had worn.

"Yes, my love," I said pushing the cart towards the check-out counters. "You have to work tomorrow."

Jasper moaned and started shuffling behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as we walked.

"I'd rather stay in bed with you and this little Jellybean." Jasper chuckled, sliding his hand up under my shirt the slide his fingers over my slightly swollen belly gently.

"I know," I sighed contently and leaned my head against his chest. "But tomorrow you're tenting for Spiders." I said in code as Jasper started putting the things on check out thing.

The lady at the counter gave me a nasty look when she realized the package of cookies was already opened but I just quirked an eyebrow up at her, daring her to tell me something as she scanned them.

She didn't.

"Oh yeah," Jasper said, nodding casually. "It's going to be a blast."

"Killing Spiders is your definition of fun?" I chuckled darkly as Jasper paid the woman in cash and carried out the bags.

"Not as much fun as just laying in bed with you is, but it'll be fun killing off the pests that tried to bite you." Jasper growled lowly.

I chuckled and placed a hand over his that rested on my belly.

"I'm okay," I reassured him. "We'll both be fine."

Jasper nodded and leaned down to kiss my neck. As we made our way out of the grocery store and into the car I started to feel just how stupid waking up in the middle of the night to get junk food was. As soon as I sat down in the passenger's seat of the Cadillac I felt the exhaustion crash over me, sending me straight to sleep. I had only been a seat for literally a second when I felt warm fingers brushing over my jaw.

"Bella, baby," Jasper whispered, kissing my temple.

"Hmmm?" I grumbled, trying to roll away from him. In this car, that was impossible.

"Let's get you inside, sweetheart." he said, gathering me in his arms easily.

I nodded in agreement and let him carry me into the house bridal style, my arms around his neck and my head resting on his shoulder.

"Your baby is making me so tired…" I grumbled into Jasper's tee shirt after he kicked the door of the loft closed and started up the stairs.

"My baby?" Jasper chuckled, nuzzling my cheek.

"Mhmm," I whispered, my eyes still closed. "When he does something bad, he's yours. When he's good, he's mine." I joked playfully through my exhaustion.

"He?" Jasper asked inquisitively.

"It's a boy," I mumbled as Jasper set me on our bed under the covers. He followed soon after.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked placing one hand on my stomach and the other in my hair.

"I'm Mommy," I whispered, placing my hand over his on my stomach. "I'm supposed to know these things."

It was the truth. Two minutes into finding I was pregnant the first time, I knew it was a girl. This time, no matter how much I wanted a girl, I knew it was going to be a boy. It's just an instinctive thing.

Jasper let out a loud laugh, crawling down my body so he could press his lips to my slight bump that was already beginning to show. I was only a few days shy of my second month, but I was already showing since I had lost so much weight recently.

I was still half asleep as I let my finger's tangle into my husband's smooth locks. I felt Jasper's breath against my bare skin and sighed contently. This was heaven.

"I can't wait to tell everyone." Jasper said dreamily.

I kept my eyes closed and nodded.

"Just one more month and we can." I yawned.

Jasper chuckled and kissed my stomach one more time before crawling up to lay with me again. He was so close I felt his nose brush mine every once and a while. I let out a smooth breath of air and began to drift.

"I can't believe it," Jasper whispered to himself as I slept. "I'm going to be a father."

I felt a little tug at my heart strings and smiled.

_Goodnight my Jellybean._

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW! cute right? How do we all feel about Jellybean?<strong>

**Okay so when i got pregnant with my daughter my husband bought this app on his iPhone that told you how big the baby was at he time and at the time she was the size of a JELLY BEAN! the name stuck and that's how Jellybean came to be in this story! **

**Well, my own little Jellybean is crying for some food! **

**More tonight after the bean is asleep! **

**Adios!**


	27. Chapter 27: Baby Boomin'

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 27. Baby Boomin'  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>this chapter is very short. I'm kind of sick right now guys. I had to ask my mother to take my daughter because-ironically-me and my husband both got a cold. I write it and it happens. fuck! hahaha! maybe more today...depending on how my husband and i are feeling. <strong>

**hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p>"Xavier?" Jasper asked as I stepped out of the shower.<p>

"Not this again!" I groaned to myself as I grabbed a fluffy, white towel and wrapped it around me.

"We need to find a name for him!" Jasper called from the bedroom.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fog covered mirror. I ran a hand to wipe of the fog and stared at myself in the mirror. I was starting to show more and more everyday. My belly was now slightly protruding. To anyone, I may have just looked bloated or as if I just wasn't sticking my stomach in, but if you looked closer, you could see that it was clearly a baby bump.

I opened my towel a bit, just letting my stomach poke out a bit and placed a gentle hand there. We had finally made it. The baby had made it into it's second trimester and we were in the safe zone. Jasper had been ransacking all the baby books for the perfect name since then. He was worse then me.

"We've only been in the clear for a week and you're already trying to find a name for this little guy?" I chuckled from the bathroom.

Jasper grumbled something about being a good father, making me flinch. He was trying so hard to prepare for our son. No, we haven't found out for sure if it was going to be a boy, but I just knew. He was working hard everyday but came home at reasonable hours, making it home for dinner or breakfast the next morning so I never had to eat alone. If he was away he sent Alec to make sure I was alright, but the kid didn't know about the baby yet.

Jasper was going to be a great father, I knew that, but he was terrified. No matter how many times he read "_What To Expect_", there wasn't a single chapter that could tell him how to raise a baby in the world we lived in. The lifestyle we chose to be involved with.

He was the boss. He had too many people after him at one time and was scared someone would come after me and now, the baby.

I tried to reassure him that it wouldn't happen, but even I felt the looming threat sometimes. When Jasper constantly held a gun on him, I knew something was up. He hated being around me while I was pregnant with a gun on him. He didn't want to hurt me or the baby, so he tried his hardest not to carry any gats on him when it wasn't necessary.

"William, maybe?" he said. I heard the flip of the page and sighed. He was going to tears those pages if he went through those names anymore.

"Oh! How about Caleb?" he asked.

That one made my ears perk up instantly.

I closed my towel and quickly rushed out to the bedroom. I leaned on the door jam of the bathroom door and smiled at my husband. He looked up at me, his eyes widening when he saw what I was wearing.

"I like Caleb." I beamed up at my husband as he sat on the bed in his black dress pants and white button up.

The first few buttons were undone, allowing you to see just a bit of his cross on his chest if you looked at the angle I was at.

Jasper's lips twitched up into an impossibly large smile.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded, excited. I really did like the name.

I could already see my son, looking exactly like his father with his blonde hair and blue eyes, running around the house, me and Jasper chasing after him.

"Caleb," I chuckled and placed my hand on my stomach once again. "How do you like that name Jellybean?" I whispered.

"So Caleb for his first name," Jasper said brightly. "How about Dominic for his middle name?"

I scrunched my nose up and shook my head. Jasper chuckled and looked down once again into the book.

"Landon?" he asked, this time making me smile.

I loved it. Not as much as Caleb, but it was a good one. Middle name for sure.

I nodded once more and bounded over to my husband, pressing my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck before feeling him throw the book out of his hand and deepen the kiss.

I felt Jasper's hands gently pull my towel away and pulled me down so that my naked legs straddled his trouser clad lap. I tangled my fingers into his hair and moaned loudly against his lips.

Since hitting my second month of pregnancy, I was starting to get hornier that I had ever been. Every time Jasper even so much as brushed his fingers against me, I felt like I was going to burst. My breasts were so sensitive now that if Jasper even kissed my collar bone, they would harden.

I loved and hated it.

Right now, I was so fucking happy three times the amount of blood that usually flowed through my body, now pumped down to the little area I needed.

I rolled my hips in determination against the obvious buldge in Jasper's pants and began to whimper when Jasper rolled my nipped in his fingers. Jesus that felt good.

I pulled my lips away from Jasper's and through my head back in pleasure.

"Bella," Jasper groaned. "We have three hours until we need to be at the restaurant."

We were making the public announcement tonight as well as the announcement to our family. The public announcement wouldn't be a really big deal. If one of the many photographers asked me tonight whether or not I was pregnant for the millionth time, I would tell him the truth.

The family function that we were holding at the restaurant Carlisle owned in down town Brooklyn was a totally different story. I knew as soon as the word pregnant was uttered, everyone one was going to go ballistic. I had asked Nana to come back up to New York with her Laurent and she had agreed.

"Then I guess we'll have to make this quick then, huh?" I giggled against his lips.

Jasper laughed and pulled me down against him.

This was going to be a great day.

…

I steadied myself of the ridiculously high heels as Jasper helped me out of the Cadillac and onto the sidewalk. A small, teenage valet took the keys from an apprehensive Jasper and went to park our car somewhere restricted while I hugged my black, knee length coat against me. The night was chilly so Jasper had to wrap his arms around me.

"Mrs. Hale!" a photographer popped out of no where. Jasper let out a soft groan into my ear and held me closer to him as we walked up the side walk toward the restaurant.

The onslaught of questions began floating all around me instantly.

"Who are you wearing?"

"Why are you here tonight, Mrs. Hale?"

"How is the marriage going?"

I chuckled at all the questions and leaned over to kiss my husband's cheek gently. He was ridged from the stress of flashing camera's all around him. Jasper definitely didn't like being in the spotlight. Not one bit.

He was vulnerable to the cameras and did his best to hide behind me every chance he could. Right now, he was hiding his face in my hair like a child, masking his face away from the flash of the cameras.

I could feel how tense he was becoming and hurried up the little steps to the restaurant. Security stopped the press form following us, making Jasper breathe out in relief.

"Mr. Hale!" Reyna, the red headed, head hostess here at Midnight Sun-Carlisle's restaurant-greeted us brightly. "Your table in the back is ready!"

She ushered us towards the private, back room, where I instnaly spotted the large group of family we had invited.

Momma Clara and Alec sat at the end of the long table along with Uncle Carlisle and Rosalie beside Emmet. Nana and Laurent were seated together beside Momma Clara, speaking in French while Jasper's buddies, Marcus, Caius, James and their wives all hung around the table as well, making fun conversation.

Nana was the first to spot us.

"Ma babees!" Nana cried happily and shot over to Jasper and I like a speeding torpedo.

Jasper chuckled and welcomed her into his welcoming arms. She kissed my husband's cheeks lovingly before attacking me. Her warm, familiar arms felt good around me as I leaned down slightly from the heels I wore to kiss her.

"I missed you." I said clinging to her gently.

"I missed ju too, _mon cher_."

After Nana and I spoke for a few minutes, the rest of the family came to greet us. Even Kate came up to kiss my ass, her newly flat stomach being shown off by the gorgeous, bright pink dress she was wearing. The bitch looked good.

After everyone gave us their greetings, they all sat back down. Jasper and I didn't.

As everyone stared up at us, I became fidgety. I hadn't taken off my coat like Jasper had and I was getting hot just standing there.

"So why are we all here tonight, Jasper?" Carlisle asked form beside a scowling Rosalie.

She had told me she hadn't exactly been thrilled to see her father here but she agreed to be civil on my account.

Jasper cleared his throat and gripped my sweaty palm.

"We have an announcement to make." Jasper said clearly.

"Really?" Momma Clara asked, intrigued.

She had no idea what was going on. No one did.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "Bella and I have just found out that-"

"I'M PREGNANT!" I squealed happily, making everyone lurch to their feet.

Nana sat in her seat, stunned by my announcement along with a fuming Kate.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie screamed excitedly and ran over to me. Her heels clicked against the wood floors bellow all the way over.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly but I shoved her off, ripping the thick coat I had on off. I handed it over to a smiling Jasper and sighed in relief. I had been too dam hot in that thing.

Rose gasped, making me look up to see her eyes resting on my little bump that showed through the dark blue wrap dress I was wearing.

"You have a bump!" Rosalie squealed and shoved her hands onto my stomach.

"What?" Momma Clara asked in excitement and shot over to me to check out my belly.

"Oh lord…" Nana whispered from the table. Laurent was whispering worriedly into her ear as my grandmother just nodded or shook her head at him.

"You finally did it!" Marcus bellowed.

He snapped his arm back to slug Jasper in the shoulder playfully, a large smirk on his face.

"Goooooooal!" Caius fist pumped.

Jasper just laughed until he turned red and thanked his friends. James gave him a curt nod but Jasper didn't even acknowledge it. They still had some pretty bad blood between them but I knew James regretted what he did. I think he missed his best friend more than he loved his whore of a wife.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Momma Clara exclaimed, wrapping me in a hug after she shoved off Rosalie.

I giggled and hugged Momma Clara back. She was ecstatic while Nana…just sat there gaping at me.

"N-nana?" I whispered nervously.

She looked up at me as I placed a hand over my tiny belly and blinked. Was this too much for her.

She shoved herself off her chair and ran towards me instantly. Her motherly arms wrapping around my shoulders as she peppered my face with kisses.

"Ma babee is gunna have her own babee." she whispered, smoothing my hair.

I smiled and kissed her neck gently.

"Tell me you're alright with this?" I pleaded, pulling away to look at her.

Her bright smile turned up even more, exposing an ear to ear grin.

"I'm ecstatic!" Nana screamed, hopping up and down with Rosalie. "I gunna be a great Grand'mere." she clapped.

I giggled gently and nodded. This was how it was supposed to be. Everyone was so happy, including me and Jasper. This baby was the best thing that had happened to me besides meeting my husband, and I couldn't wait to meet him.


	28. Chapter 28: Stay With Me

**Chapter 28. Stay With Me**

**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Fluffiness, slgiht angst and then some major angst...<strong>

**break out the tissue boxes people. **

**buckle up. **

**this is a rough one. **

* * *

><p>Sleeping came easy these days. Pregnancy will do that to you. You are a freaking narcoleptic by the time you hit your fifth month, which I had just reached a few days ago. So quite often, I was asleep. Dead to the world around me.<p>

I had no more nightmares or desires to leave Jasper any longer.

I was happy. Happier than I had ever been in my entire life.

Why shouldn't I be?

I had a gorgeous, loving husband who I adored, I lived in one of the most fascinating cities in the world, I had a family who loved me and a baby on the way. I was floating on cloud nine, high above anyone else.

At the moment, I was desperate for a bit of sleep, but I was being kidnapped.

Who was kidnapping me, you ask?

Well, none other than Alice fucking Brandon.

You could imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning to the furious buzzing noise of my doorbell ringing in my ears. I knew Jasper was already off to work by that time, so I just threw on a robe and waddled down the stairs as best I could to answer the door to Alice's cold glare.

Yes, I waddle now.

I hadn't even noticed the change in my gate until Jasper had mentioned something. I didn't mind, though. It felt much better waddling than it did walking regularly. Too much pressure was being placed on my bladder, so I was forced into peeing every ten minutes and waddling like a penguin.

"A-Alice?" I mumbled groggily.

I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, I wasn't

Alice's cool, grey stare raked over my pajama clad body. Her lips twitched up into a horrible grimace before she shoved her way into the loft past me. Her hands instantly went to her tiny hips as she ran her eyes over the loft.

"Well this is quite the place." Alice grumbled, obviously forcing herself to be polite.

"Good morning to you too, Alice." I sighed under my breath, closing the door of the loft behind me.

Alice turned to look back at me, her eyes resting on my swollen stomach.

"So he finally knocked you up, huh?" she jerked her chin towards my stomach.

I scowled at her and shook my head. Same old Alice.

"I'm pregnant, yes." I answered, placing a hand on my stomach and another on my lower back.

"Whatever." Alice waved her hand.

"Why are you here, Alice?" I asked, getting agitated pretty quickly.

I wasn't exactly too thrilled to be woken up from a peaceful sleep only to be griped at by Alice. The person I least wanted to see. I'm pretty sure Alice liked me about as much as I liked her, so it made absolutely no sense as to why she would be in my home.

"To give my congratulations." she shrugged.

I chuckled at that one, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach. Caleb gave a little kick, making me smile for a moment but set my glare back on Alice's small form.

"Why are you really here?" I asked, deadpan.

Alice rolled her eyes, letting out a loud breath and began to fidget.

"Jasper can't make it to the doctors appointment, so he asked me to take you." she mumbled so low I almost didn't hear her.

Thank god for pregnancy giving you heightened senses.

"What?" I shrieked. "This is the third one he's missed! And why in hell would he send you!"

"Gee, thanks." Alice said flatly.

I rolled my eyes and stomped my way over to where my purse sat in the living room a few feet away.

"Oh you know what I mean!" I growled, grabbing my phone out of my Dooney and Burke and clicking Jasper's number into the dial pad.

The call went straight to voicemail.

Oh he knew he was in trouble!

How the hell could he leave me and his unborn child in the reckless hands of Alice? He knew what she could do to me if she got pissed off and I couldn't exactly fight her back in the delicate situation I was in at the moment. I could still kick some major ass, don't get me wrong.

I just didn't want to risk the wellbeing of my son at the moment.

Caleb sent another kick into my side, making me hunch slightly. That one hurt a bit.

For a five month old baby, Caleb was fairly large and incredibly strong. He was already in the five pound range, which was only slightly over the regular norm for babies, but it was still a little bit over.

It was slightly shocking to Jasper and I that our son could be so heavy when I ate very healthy and exercised quite often. The doctor said the baby was just taking most of what I ate, which was a good and bad thing.

It meant my son was getting the nutrients he needed, but it also meant I wasn't. The prenatal vitamins helped, but I still needed a few supplements to help me out every now and then.

It was also a food thing that Caleb was getting most of what I ate in the sense that I wasn't really gaining much weight in any region besides my stomach. The doctor said it was all baby, too. I felt incredibly blessed that I was able to keep my figure, knowing that once I had Caleb, I would probably be back to normal within a couple of months while most women had to struggle the rest of their lives to work off baby weight.

"Are you going to sit around and call Jasper all day or are you going to get your fat ass up those stairs and get dressed?" Alice barked in agitation.

My glare shot up to her, my lip twitching up into a scowl.

"I'm not fat! I'm pregnant you stupid bitch!" I snapped.

Alice's eyes widened at my reaction before she started laughing. My anger subdued slightly before I felt a tear run down my cheek.

Fucking hormones!

I rushed up the stairs, still hearing Alice's loud giggles from bellow.

I had changed quickly into a maternity day dress Rosalie had bought for me a few days prior and slipped my swollen feet into some cream colored heels. After pulling my hair back into a decent looking ponytail I applied as little makeup as I could manage and hurried back down stairs.

Alice stood by the door, twirling her keys around her fingers.

"Glad your highness finally decided to come down." Alice grumbled under her breath.

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed my purse before following behind her out of the loft.

"I still don't understand why he made you come." I hissed as I locked up the loft.

"Because I know how to protect people," Alice shrugged. "And right now, you and your kid need some protecting." she pointed to my stomach.

I nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Over the past few months, Jasper has been trying to get a grip on the Irish mob. The Spiders. After they sent those two assassins to the loft to take me almost a year ago, they have been slipping in and out of Jasper's grasp.

Every time he thinks he has them, they somehow twist their plans, throwing Jasper right off their trail. It was rather annoying and quite scary. It was scary knowing that someone wanted me dead…and now that Jasper and I were about to have a child, it was even more frightening.

I had always known that having a child with Jasper meant that I would be putting my baby into the line of fire, but I also knew what kind of security my child would have. Financially and physically. Jasper and I would never let any harm come to our child. That was for damn sure.

"Why aren't you helping him catch those fuckers?" I growled under my breath.

We had finally made it to Alice's black BMW, her helping me in after a couple of photographers caught a picture or two of me. They shouted their congratulations before I waved and gave them the brightest smile I could muster.

I was usually fairly polite to the paparazzi that followed Jasper and I like dogs, but today I wasn't in the mood for any form of chit chat. I just wanted to get to my doctor's office as fast as possible so I could get some more pictures of my son.

Okay, so today was the day I found out whether or not my son was actually…a _boy_ but I knew I was right. We had already bought blue everything for his room and it was just a feeling. Woman's intuition.

Alice slid into the drivers seat and sped off as fast as she could after I was buckled in. She hated the press as much as Jasper did. Must be a criminal thing.

With the way Alice drove we had made it to Dr. Flores's office in no time. She helped me out of the car and into the elevator with no problem. Once inside the waiting room of Dr. Flores's area, we were instantly called in. I didn't even need to check in.

I waddled my way down the hall after a nurse took my weight and regular measurements before leading me into one of the waiting rooms. Alice had to help me up onto the examining table but didn't complain about it. I was shocked to say the least.

Alice Brandon not moaning or groaning made my day just a tad bit brighter.

"Mrs. Hale!" the familiar voice of Dr. Flores bellowed happily as he strolled into the freezing room.

I smiled up at my doctor and waved to him with the hand that wasn't attached to my stomach.

"Hello Dr. Flores." I nodded gently.

"You look absolutely lovely! Glowing, infact!" he chuckled happily.

I beamed up at him and began tracing patterns over my dress covered belly.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "I'm excited to see if I was right about the gender."

"I'm sure. Mr. Hale couldn't make it today?" Dr. Flores asked.

"No," I shook my head and reached out to touch Alice's shoulder. "But my cousin, Alice came with me."

"Nice to meet you," Alice said in a charming little voice.

I was stunned. I didn't know Alice could be…nice.

"It's wonderful to meet you too," Dr. Flores nodded. "How about we get started, then?" he asked me lovely.

I nodded excitedly, watching as the doctor brought in a sonographer. It wasn't the usual peppy, blonde I had gotten to know little by little. Instead it was a red head, with a stern face and meticulous moving hands.

She didn't even greet me as she wheeled in the screen and equipment they usually used to see the baby.

"What are they gunna do," Alice snorted under her breath towards me. "X-ray your stomach? Isn't that like bad for the kid?"

I giggled, shaking my head as I rolled up my dress after the red head placed the thin, paper, blanket over me.

"Something like that."

"Just don't hurt the little punk in there okay?" Alice growled towards the red head.

The woman didn't even flinch. She reached over to grab the bottle of blue jell and clicked on the screen.

"Aye!" Alice slammed her fist into the wall beside her. The woman sent icy blue daggers her way. "You deaf or somethin'?"

The woman's lips perked up into a tight grimace before she squirted the warm liquid onto my exposed skin.

"Sit. Down." I growled, shoving Alice down, back into her seat.

She pouted but did as I said.

The woman rammed the egg shaped monitor into my stomach so hard it made me flinch. Alice made a low snickering sound, leaning in to speak to me in a hushed tone.

"Are you a'ight?" she asked, glaring at the sonographer who was now searching for a heartbeat.

"I'm good," I smiled, my tone breathless.

I wasn't really paying attention to the way the woman shoved the monitor into my rib cage or how angry Alice was at the bitch. I was just excited to see my son. I had been so anxious for this appointment, just to reaffirm my suspicions about my child's gender. I was still disappointed that Jasper couldn't be here…but he'd get a good ass chewing by the time I was done with him.

"Here it is," the red head said deadpan. "That's your baby."

I gasped as I could finally make out a clear shape. The outline of his tiny body jerked and moved here and there, allowing me to see his tiny fists clasping together and then releasing quickly. His little legs were chubby from what I could tell and also short.

"So what is it?" Alice barked crudely.

As I looked up to give Alice a disapproving look, I saw her eyes were mesmerized by the little screen. She was totally transfixed on my son's little body, her mouth open into a little 'o'.

"Well," the red head stated flatly. "As you can see here," she pointed to something on the screen. "You can make out the genitalia. You're quite lucky. Most babies aren't in such a good position to spot their gender right away. Your's is being quite cooperative, though."

"So what is it?" Alice and I asked in unison, both quite frustrated.

"A boy." she nodded.

"I knew it!" I squealed.

Alice just chuckled and sat back down to pull out her phone, probably texting my husband.

"A rather cubby little boy, too," the woman mumbled under her breath.

I wanted to snap her neck in fucking two.

"He's healthy. The doctor said so." I snapped.

She gave me a wide eyed look before wiping off the blue goo on my stomach and handing me some more pictures she had been printing before. She scuttled out of the waiting room quietly, my glares following her.

I pulled down my dress as I noticed Alice speaking to someone quietly through her phone.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Flores strode in brightly. "I hear we got a boy in there?"

I beamed up at my doctor, rubbing my stomach lovingly.

"Yep," I whispered. "Caleb Landon Hale."

"Caleb? What a wonderful name!" Dr. Flores cooed.

"A fuckin' whimp name is what it is." Alice chuckled darkly.

I gave her stink eye instantly.

"I'm sorry we all can't have badass names like _Mary Alice_," I bit back sarcastically.

Alice just rolled her eyes and motioned for the doctor to speak.

"Well everything is looking perfect," Dr. Flores began, looking over his chart. "Your son's heart is strong, his lungs are still developing very well and his weight is particularly healthy. Your son will be quite the newborn, if I do say so myself."

"So we good?" Alice smacked her gum she had just put in. "We can leave?"

"Everything is fine," the good doctor nodded. "You are free to go."

"Thank you Dr. Flores," I said as politely as I could. Alice was like a freaking child without manners. I had to constantly reel her in and apologize for her.

"Anytime, Mrs. Hale. I'll see you soon."

"I can't believe this!" I giggled after the doctor had left and Alice helped me down off the examining bed. "I'm having a boy."

We were already in the parking lot as we began to talk.

"Didn't you know all along?" Alice asked flatly.

"Yeah. But I just needed my thoughts to be confirmed."

"Well Jasper's happy."

"You spoke to him?"

"Yeah. He's kind of scared to talk to you."

"I know he is. He knows he's in trouble."

Alice let out a low chuckle.

"What?" I snapped as she helped me into the car.

"I think it's just funny how Jasper's gone soft." she giggled as she turned on the car.

"Gone soft?" I scoffed. "I think you're a bit confused. Jasper's the-"

"Deadliest man alive," she interrupted me, speeding off towards an unfamiliar rode. "I know. I just meant, he never really had a soft spot for anyone. He didn't want anyone to see him weak…but with you it's like he doesn't care."

I contemplated her words for a moment. I knew Jasper was different with the people he associated with than he was with me but I didn't know the extent. Jasper had never been "_The Deadliest Man Alive_" to me. He had always just been Jasper, my husband. The man who loves me more than anything. The man I love more than anything.

I knew he changed rolls the moment he stepped into our home, never allowing his work to follow him if it didn't have to, but it wasn't as if I could imagine Jasper as a deadly killing machine. Sure, I had seen him kill people…it never warped my image of him. I didn't suppress it. I knew what he did better than anyone. I just didn't see it as a bad part of Jasper. It was just who he was.

And I loved him. Every part of him.

"He just doesn't bring his crap home," I said flatly.

Alice nodded, turning onto the road that lead to Jasper's office. I couldn't help but feel excited about seeing my husband and telling him about how right I was, but at the same time I was pissed. I was going to ring his fucking neck for not just coming.

"You mean he tries not to bring it home." Alice corrected.

I shrugged.

"He does his best."

"I know," Alice sighed as the car came to a stop. I looked out my window to see Hale Oil Inc. right in front of me. "This is where I leave you."

I opened my door to get out, smiling at Alice. She had gotten better over time. Maybe she had finally accepted the fact that I loved Jasper. That him and I weren't just temporary. We were as good as gold.

"Thanks Alice."

I thanked her with a smile, genuinely happy to see her becoming a bit softer around the edges when it came to me.

I turned to get out of the car when I felt a strong but tiny hand grip my forearm.

"Hey!" Alice called. I turned to look at her.

Her face looked torn as she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. She opened her mouth again, this time letting herself speak.

"I just wanted to let you know," her voice sounded strangled. "I like you, Bella. A lot. And I think you're good for the boss. You're better for him than I ever was…and I'm sorry about everything that happened back on the island."

I stared back at Alice, stunned at what she had said. Never in a million years had I thought Mary Alice Brandon would be apologizing to me. Much less, meaning it.

"Alice I-" I coughed, trying to clear my mind. "Thanks…I guess."

She gave me a curt nod, letting my arm go so I could struggle my way out of the car. Once I shut the door behind me, Alice sped off. Just like she would always do. I smiled after her before shaking my head and walking up the steps of Jasper's office.

I entered the lobby, knowing my way around already and stepping into a half vacant elevator. Inside were a few people that looked to be about my age if not a year or two older. People still in college.

They all stared at me with wide eyes, obviously knowing who I was the instant I stepped inside the elevator with them.

"F-floor, m'am?" a shaky boy with lanky limbs and glasses too large for his face asked as he balanced stacks of files in his hands.

"I'll get it." I smiled, pressing the top floor button with the hand that wasn't on my belly.

He gave me a grateful smile, pushing his glasses up with a trembling, half full hand.

"C-congratulations o-o-on the baby M-Mrs. Hale!" a girl my age spoke up nervously from behind me.

Why were they all so nervous to speak to me? I wasn't mean looking was I?

"Thank you." I beamed at the girl.

She was wearing a skirt suit far too big for her petite frame with her hair pulled back so slick it must be giving her a migraine.

"Do you know what you're h-having?" another person stuttered.

I was starting to feel a little ambushed. Now that they all knew I was a pretty decent person to associate with, they no longer saw me as a threat. Big mistake.

I may be a nice person, but with the hormones I was sporting, I could pretty bitchy quite quickly.

Before I could open my mouth to bark at them, the elevator dinged, telling the people around me it was their turn to get out.

"Your floor." I stated as cheerily as I could muster.

They all waved me goodbye as best they could with the boxes and files they had in their hands before shuffling out of the elevator quickly. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling my son kick again, this time into my side.

"Hey der Jellybean," I whispered lovingly. I hadn't even met my son and I loved him more than anything. "Stop kickin' ja momma."

I liked to use my real accent when I spoke to my son. I wanted him to get used to it. He wouldn't always be exposed to the wonderful things I was while I grew up, so might as well give him a little taste of his back ground.

The kicking subsided, making me smile.

I heard the familiar ding of the elevator as I reached the level I needed and stepped out. I rounded the corner, hearing Victoria's angry voice barking at someone over the phone. It sounded business related and very important so I just let myself in.

She knew who I was.

As I shoved my way through the heavy, wood doors to Jasper's office, I was instantly hit with a wave of nausea.

The scent that assaulted my nostrils churned my stomach, making me empty everything I had eaten earlier today right onto the hardwood floors of Jasper's office.

Blood.

"Bella?" Jasper called surprised.

A loud thud came after his voice, obviously a body hitting the floor.

"When did you get here?" he asked, his footsteps coming closer as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

I looked up to see Jasper covered in blood. I let out a loud groan, closing my eyes. His footsteps stopped, knowing to stay away form me. The smell of blood had always been foul to me but thanks to the heightened senses that came along with pregnancy, I found it about ten times as repulsive than I ever had.

"Who was it?" I asked shakily, my stomach still turning.

Caleb was kicking up a storm. I placed a hand on my stomach, not able to really stand yet and took a deep breath through my mouth.

"Just the leader of the Irish." Jasper sighed heavily.

He still remained a good distance away from me, which I greatly appreciated. I don't think Caleb liked losing any of the food I had eaten.

"Finally?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Jasper chuckled. "We finally tracked him down. His son will be coming for us, though."

His voice had turned dark. I knew that tone. He wanted their blood.

"Anytime soon?" I asked, standing up straight.

Jasper popped his knuckles.

"No. Not anytime soon. He knows we expect him to strike right now. He'll do it when I'm not as uptight about everything. Maybe a couple of years from now."

He was stripping in front of me after I closed the door, allowing myself to see what damage had been done.

In front of me laid at least six dead men. Several of them were dressed in black, guns hanging limply from their dead hands. There was only one man that wasn't covered in blood like the many men around him.

His body lay twisted in several, strange angles. His bones broken at almost every joint. A slow and painful death before Jasper did what looked like break man's neck.

"Well then we won't worry about it for the next few years." I smiled, trying to get my mind off the bodies in front of me.

Jasper nodded as he threw his clothes into the fireplaces that remained in his office. He grabbed some clothes he had kept in here and changed into some black slacks, a white button up and some new leather dress shoes.

Jasper ushered me out of the office, leaving the bodies for the cleaners. We passed a now livid Victoria and rounded our way into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Jasper smiled brightly, changing everything in the air that surrounded us.

"How's my boy doing?" Jasper placed a hand on my stomach and his lips on my temple.

I giggled, pulling the pictures from the sonogram out of my purse. I hurriedly showed them to him.

Jasper gasped loudly, seeing Caleb's little outline. The bitchy red head had caught an almost perfect picture of our baby waving his little hand.

"So it's for sure a boy?" Jasper stared up at me, eyes glimmering with hope.

I giggled, nodding.

"I told you."

Jasper laughed, leaning down to kiss my lips. His hand rested on my stomach just as Caleb gave a little kick right where his father's hand rested. Jasper jumped right as Caleb began to show off his soccer skills and stared down at my stomach, wide eyed.

"He kicked!" Jasper bellowed.

I smiled up at my husband and nodded, placing my hand over his.

"He's been doing that a lot lately." I smiled down at my stomach.

"I can't believe only a few more months until he's here." Jasper whispered.

"I know." I sighed heavily as the doors to the elevator opened.

Jasper hardened up instantly, shoving the pictures into his pockets and grasping my hand gently in his before leading me out into the lobby. I smiled up at my husband, knowing he was still in there even though his face was carved with disdain.

"I love you…" I whispered into my husband's arm.

Jasper pressed his lips to my hair quickly.

"I love you to."

The thing that surprised me most as we stepped out of the office was the silence. No one was moving. Just standing in the streets, all eyes on Jasper and I. No paparazzi, no flashing cameras. Nothing.

Then the scream came.

My scream.

A man in normal clothing was charging towards us, his dark brown eyes seething in anger as a pistol hung shakily in his hands. This wasn't an assassin. They would've known better. This was something personal. Someone personal.

The familiar sound of a gunshot rang right as hands pulled me out of the line of fire. The sharp zip of the bullet hitting a body rang through my ears. Blood splattered my face as I felt a weight falling against me.

Jasper.

I looked up to see Jasper falling into my arms, crimson red starting to spread throughout his white shirt. Right where his heart would be.

"J-Jasper?" I stuttered, shock locking up my body as I struggled to hold up my husbands weight. I slowly began to fall as someone tackled the man with the gun.

"B-Bella." Jasper spat out through bloodied coughs.

Tears began to flow from my eyes as I lowered Jasper onto my lap. I ran a shaking hand through his sweat matted locks.

"Jasper, come on!" I pleaded. "Get up! Please! GET UP!"

"B-Bella…C-Caleb…" Jasper struggled out.

His bloodied fingers reached up to touch my cheek. I held his hand there with mine.

"That's right," I nodded as my tears got thicker. "You have to stay with me, Jasper. You have to stay with me and Caleb!"

"I-I l-l-love you…tell C-Caleb…." Jasper struggled out as people began to flurry around me.

People were calling ambulances, which I could hear in the distance with their loud sirens. A crowd of people tried to surround us, but stayed away when they saw Jasper still breathing and speaking through bloodied coughs.

"Jasper no," I sobbed. "You have to stay with us. Please! I can't do this on my own…please!"

The sobs were becoming too much as Jasper smiled up at me with blood stained teeth.

"I-it…was always…y-you…" Jasper whispered before his eyes closed.

"Jasper?" I shook him feircely. "Jasper! JASPER! Wake up! Please!"

The sirens were so close that they sounded right beside me.

"JASPER!"

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter up tommarow...maybe tonight.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Give Me A Kick

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 29. Give Me A Kick  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Angst. Just sayin' it now. <strong>

**Here we go guys. I couldn't just leave ya hangin' now could I? haha! **

**Well, school tomorrow...so this is it for tonight! ENJOY! **

**G'night all!(:**

* * *

><p>The loud clanking of the rolling gurney mixed with my heavy breathing was only making my heart race faster as I tried to keep up my pace to match the speeding nurses who rolled Jasper's bloodied body down the hall. He was still breathing, with a little help and still had a pulse. That was good…but it was faint.<p>

"Mrs. Hale!" the doctor called beside me.

I looked up through tear logged eyes to see him staring at my swollen stomach.

"Stay behind, m'am. We'll do our best." he demanded gently.

What? Leave Jasper? My husband?

Every time I had ever been in the same place he was in right now, Jasper had fought tooth and nail to stay at my side. Pregnant or not I was going to stay with him. I knew my stress probably wasn't good for Caleb, but…Jasper needed me. The thing that frightened me most…was that Caleb hadn't been kicking for the past half hour.

The longest half hour of my life.

Caleb was constantly kicking. It felt as though it never stopped and sometimes I even worried he would crack a rib of mine or something. He never did, but I still got a fright here and there.

"Mrs. Hale-"

"I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!" I barked back, gripping onto Jasper's limp hand.

His face was covered in his own blood as a transparent, blue oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose. IV's and tubes were already sticking out of him as blood seeped through his chest.

The doctor was about to tell me something once more when I felt a pair of immensely strong arms pull me back, forcing Jasper's hand out of mine and causing the gurney to disappear off into the distance as someone held me back.

"Let me go!" I sobbed shrill. "He needs me! Please! Let me go!"

The arms tightened around me, above my stomach so they wouldn't hurt me.

"Stop Bella!" Alice's familiar voice whispered murderously in my ear. "You're going to hurt your kid."

I thrashed harder against her, now that I knew who it was. I could get out of her grasp if I fought hard enough but I knew she was right…I was hurting Caleb the more I fought. He still hadn't kicked.

I fell to my knees, dragging Alice with me. She wrapped her tiny arms around me in comfort this time, not to hold me back. She knew I wasn't fighting anymore. I couldn't.

Her arms squeezed me in a warm, reassuring hug. I wanted to be shocked. Hell, I was shocked.

Alice Brandon hugging _me_?

I didn't think about it, though. I simply accepted her hug, wrapping my own arms around her tiny body as I shook with my heavy sobs. Alice just held me to her, knowing I was falling to pieces right in front of her.

"He c-can't die, Alice," I sobbed into her shoulder. "I can't do this without h-him. I don't know h-how."

Alice rubbed soothing circles into my shoulder as she began to help me up with the assistance of a few nurses. They took me into the waiting room near the hallway we had just been sitting and sat me down in one of the itchy seats.

The nurses left after Alice thanked them lightly. I heard Alice's breathing but she didn't move for a long while…until she knelt down in front of me. I felt her warm, tiny hands gently rest on my knees as she looked up at me.

I could barely make out her face from the tears that were blocking my vision.

"I can't tell you he's going to be alright, Bella," Alice whispered, making my sobs become even stronger. "But I can tell you that he's going to fight."

I looked up at her, utterly confused as the hiccups started to come.

"Jasper wants to stay with you and your baby more than anything. He's going to fight harder than I have ever seen that man fight before because he loves you both so much that it literally pains him to be away from you." Alice chuckled numbly.

"H-how would you know?" I snapped, not wanting her pity.

I wanted my husband. That's what I wanted.

Alice laughed gently and shook her head, grasping my hand in hers.

"Every time I talk to that man, all he can ever talk about is how incredible you are or how excited he is to meet this kid in here," she tapped my stomach gently, smiling up at me half heartedly. "He's going to fight, Bella, because he loves you very much. I promise."

My sobs began to settle down a bit as I nodded.

I looked down at Alice's hand in mine and squeezed. I needed to pull it together. Not only did I need to pull it together for the sake of my child, but I needed to pull it together for Jasper. He needed me to be strong. Just like he had been for me all those times before. I needed to stand up and prove to everyone who thought we couldn't do it, that we could.

If Jasper had to fight, then so would I.

I wiped my face of any tears that were left on my face and sat up a straight. I took a deep breath, finally feeling exactly what I had been waiting for.

A little foot kicked right beside my belly button.

I let out a loud sigh of relief and placed the hand that wasn't in Alice's on my stomach.

We just had to wait.

…

I stood, staring ou the window of the private waiting room me and the entire family had been moved to. Momma Clara had showed up half an hour after Jasper had been wheeled in, along with Rosalie, Emmet and the boys, who looked absolutely furious.

Alec showed up with Uncle Carlisle an hour later. They had been out, trying to find out exactly who had shot Jasper. I hope they fucking skinned him and then set him on fire.

They didn't, of course, because the police had gotten to him first. The cops had said that Jasper had fired the man a few days prior. He was one of the many attorneys that worked for Jasper's company and after he dropped him, so did the man's law firm. He blamed Jasper for his loss and came after my husband in a mad fit of rage.

Alec was the worst off out of all of us. Momma Clara had been sobbing in Carlisle's arms for the past hour, praying to god to keep her son alive, but Alec…he couldn't seem to hold it together.

The kid's brother, the person who had filled the roll of father after his own had been massacred, had been shot and could possibly dying. It was as if everything was being ripped away from him.

Rosalie literally had to hold him to her, rocking the kid in her arms as he sobbed into her chest.

I couldn't cry any longer. I refused. Every time I started crying, Caleb would stop kicking, making me more worried than ever. I couldn't handle that. I needed to know that even if Jasper didn't make it-I shook the thought away instantly-I would still have a small piece of him left with me always.

Caleb would be all I had left and I couldn't risk losing him like I had lost our first baby. It would be a million times worse than before.

The room was pretty quiet, besides the sniffles and quiet sobs coming from Alec and Momma Clara.

Marcus and Caius sat silently, staring at the wall in front of them as if trying to make it melt with their glares. The guys had known Jasper their entire lives. They had worked for him, gone through life with him, been there for our wedding and the announcement of our first child. They knew Jasper just as well as he knew himself. They loved him like a brother.

"Here." Alice's small voice came up beside me.

I stared down to see her holding out a small, porcelain mug out to me. It was steaming and looked wonderful since this hospital was so freezing. I shook my head, even though I wanted to take it desperately.

"Pregnant women can't drink coffee," I whispered as I looked up at Alice.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, sticking the mug further out to me.

"It's chamomile tea," I eagerly took it. "I put half and half in it and some sugar since that's how you used to take coffee at my place. When you drank it."

"I didn't trust you, then," I took a sip of the warm tea. It warmed every fiber in my body wonderfully. "I thought you were going to poison me or something."

Alice shrugged.

"I tried a couple times."

My eyes widened.

"What?" I hissed.

Alice chuckled darkly and took a sip of her coffee. I knew it was coffee because I could smell it. I must've gotten the smells confused.

"It was a joke, Bella." she sighed heavily. "If I wanted to kill you, it wouldn't have been by poisoning. Trust me."

I nodded my head and looked back at the setting sun. The pink, blue and orange hued sky seemed too beautiful for a day like today. Why would the sky dare to look so beautiful when something so horrible had happened? I didn't understand it.

I watched the ant sized people bellow, scurrying across the side walk to try and get to where they were going while cars stayed backed up in traffic. I wished so desperately that I could be one of those people. The type of person that could be walking down the street with my husband as we watched the sunset and went to go grab some ice cream because that's what I was craving.

Instead, I was inside a hospital with my husband's blood covering my entire body from neck to knee. I looked like I had just stepped out of a horror film.

I heard the light padding of footsteps entering the room as I took another sip of my tea.

"Mrs. Isabella Hale?" someone called from behind me.

I spun around quickly, handing Alice my tea.

"T-that's me!" I stepped forward, holding up a hand only to drop it back on my stomach.

The man who stood before me wasn't Doctor Flores. This was a doctor I wasn't familiar with. An ER doctor.

The first time I had met this man was two hours ago when he had come to tell me about Jasper's condition.

He told us all that the bullet was lodged a few inches into Jasper's chest. Only a couple of inches away form his heart and that they were going to have to do extensive surgery on him.

They made me sign a waver that said if they did something wrong, like accidentally push the bullet in unintentionally, and Jasper…died, then I couldn't sue. I had reluctantly done so just because I knew they wouldn't operate on him unless I did as they asked and I knew in Jasper's case, time was very sensitive.

He was losing too much blood.

That was a couple of hours ago. Now the man stood before me, my husband's blood covering his blue scrubs.

I didn't look up at his face. I couldn't. So I kept my eyes on the freckle that rested above his eyebrow. I figured if I didn't see the look on his face, then the news could be prolonged just a bit longer.

"We got it." he said in a breathy, but cheery voice.

The whole room let out a loud breath of air. Momma Clara let out a wail of joy as the boys jumped up in happiness, hugging each other and finally letting the tears run freely. Uncle Carlisle leapt up to take Alec into his arms as the kid finally smiled. Rosalie hugged Emmet tightly while I just stood there, shocked.

_He was okay. _

"Can we see him?" I whispered so quietly I knew only the doctor could hear me.

He nodded, smiling down at me half heartedly. He could see how worried I was.

"One at a time, but of course. He isn't awake and wont be for a few more hours, but just sitting and talking with him could do him some good." he said, grabbing the paper cap off his head to hold it in his hands.

"One at a time?" Alec asked through a sniffle. "If he's passed out, can't we all just see him for a sec?"

The rest of the people in the room turned to stare at the doctor. The poor man's eyes widened in confusion, his mouth opening and closing off and on to say something but then stopping.

He finally shrugged, giving a bobble head nod to all of us.

"I'm sure that's fine," he whispered. "But only if Mrs. Hale is alright with it." he looked to me with pleading eyes.

"It's fine," I reassured him. "They won't do anything to disturb him."

He gave me a worried glance but let his shoulders fall in defeat before taking us all towards Jasper's room.

As we finally made it to the door that had Jasper's chart hanging on it, the doctor opened the door to a rather large suit. The room was dimly lit, with nothing but a yellowish glow coming from the lamp that rested beside Jasper's bed.

The room looked about as big as mine and Jasper's room back at the loft, with it split into two parts. One area was a tiny living area with a comfortable looking sofa, a coffee table, a mini fridge, sink, bathroom and flat screen while the other half held Jasper's bed, a couple of chairs around it, a large window beside Jasper's bed and a small TV on the opposite wall Jasper was facing.

I had only noticed these things for an instant before my eyes landed on my husband.

To anyone who didn't know what happened, he just looked like he was sleeping. His face, neck and shoulders were unscathed, but as your eyes got lower, you saw he wasn't wearing one of those hospital gowns, due to the large bandages that covered his chest.

I choked back a sob as I rushed to him, my waddle slightly becoming a hindrance. As soon as I made it to my husband's side, I wrapped my hand around his. The one that didn't have all the needles and IV's stuck in it.

A single tear ran down my cheek, my family coming up behind me and around Jasper's bed. Alec stood beside me, crying through harsh sobs.

"H-hey bro…" my brother-in-law whimpered quietly.

I placed my free hand that wasn't clinging onto Jasper's to rub gentle circles into the kid's back. He needed someone to be there for him. I knew Carlisle had tried and Momma Clara was just too out of it, but I knew I could try, even if it hurt.

Alec leaned his head on my shoulder and sniffled.

"He's always been there, Bella. He's always taken care of me…and now…" Alice whispered, letting his voice drop.

Momma Clara fawned over her son before her while Carlisle just stared at his godson in shock. As if it hadn't sunk in until now. Rosalie sobbed quietly into Emmet's chest as the boys just stood frozen in the back.

"He'll be okay, Alec." I whispered into my little brother's ear, kissing his temple.

Even if he wasn't my brother by blood, he was still family. He was still my little brother.

"You're right," Alec sniffled, straightening up. "He'll pull though. He'd never leave you or this little guy."

Alec placed his hands on my stomach gently. The kid had been thrilled when he found out he was going to be an uncle. He had been thinking up of all the things he could do with my son and how much trouble they were going to get into together. He was quite disappointed when I told him that he'd have to wait a few years until my child could actually do stuff like that with him.

I smiled up at Alec and nodded.

Jasper wasn't going anywhere.

…

"Bella." I heard someone whisper through my slumber.

It wasn't a comfortable sleep, but it was still sleep and I didn't particularly enjoy being woken up.

"_Bellaaa_?" the voice sang agitatedly.

I felt my shoulders being shaken lightly before I shot up quickly, blinking my eyes furiously to get rid of the sleepy haze that clouded my vision.

"W-what?" I asked, a little surprised.

When I was finally able to see through the thick haze, I saw Rosalie's face smiling gently a few inches away from mine.

"Oh," I yawned. "Hey, Rose."

"Hey," she sighed. "Me and Emmet are going to head home." she pointed her thumb towards the door.

"Alright," I nodded, snuggling back into the rocking chair beside Jasper's bed. "We'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Rose laughed gently and nodded, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, we'll be here right after I get out of class," she leaned forward to kiss my forehead gently. "You sure you don't want me and Em to take you home? I'm sure you'd get a lot better sleep than you would in that rocking chair."

I shook my head, closing my eyes after giving Jasper a once over. He was still fast asleep, the heart monitor beeping quietly beside him to reassure me that he was still alive and doing alright.

"I want to be here when he wakes up." I mumbled groggily.

Rosalie gave me an exasperated sigh before squeezing my hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." she said before taking off with Emmet behind.

I opened my eyes for a second to check out the room.

I knew the guys had left a while ago, saying their goodbyes to me just as Rosalie had. Momma Clara had been taken home by Carlisle on account of her nerves being so shot it was like she was a fucking Chihuahua. It was driving me nuts!

Alec and Alice were the only ones left in the room.

Alec was passed out on the sofa in the living room area, a quilt Carlisle had brought by from me and Jasper's place a few hours ago along with some take out form a near by Thai place. I hadn't eaten yet because I had been so tired and I knew Caleb would be kicking me like no body's business in a few minutes if I didn't feed myself.

My eyes shifted to see Alice nibbling on an egg roll, staring up at the TV here on Jasper's side of the suite. It was turned onto Dexter's Laboratory. How…Alice.

"Hey," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Hey," she replied, never taking her eyes off the TV in front of her. "You want some noodles or somethin'?"

I sat up, feeling my back pop quickly as everything began to realign itself.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

She grabbed a little, white take out box and slid it across the table Jasper's food would be placed when he woke up. I grabbed it and sat back down in my rocking chair.

As soon as I opened it, I ripped open the plastic silverware that had come along with it and dug into the fried, sticky noodles. They were delicious. I had eaten three boxes by the time I was full.

"You're going to get so fat." Alice chuckled.

Her eyes were still locked on the TV as she sipped a Coke from the can.

"I haven't gained enough weight, actually." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" she chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah," I said truthfully. "I've only gained fifteen pounds and five of those pounds are Caleb-"

"Caleb?" Alice asked confused, finally taking her eyes off of the TV to stare at me.

"The baby's name," I nodded, throwing away my third box.

"You already picked names?"

"We did together." I sighed, staring down at my husband.

He looked so peaceful as he slept…I needed him awake, though. I needed to know that he was alright and that he really was still with me.

"I already told you his name." I recalled a little late.

"When?" Alice asked, looking back up at the TV.

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my stomach.

"Yesterday," I glanced at the clock. It read 4:52 am. "At the doctor's office? When I was getting my sonogram?"

"Oh yeah," Alice nodded. "I remember."

"You said it was a wimpy name." I chuckled.

Alice shook her head, looking at me with kind eyes.

"I didn't mean it," she said genuinely. "I like it, actually. It kind of fits…you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Well," she sighed, placing her legs under her where she sat. "You said you're like from a really southern place or whatever?"

"Louisiana." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, Caleb is a name you'd only think to hear in like western movies and stuff." Alice said seriously.

"Nuh uh." I scrunched up my nose.

"I'm not kidding. I've heard you speak in your real accent…it's pretty cool. I don't know why you hide it." Alice let her eyes wander my face.

I shrugged, rubbing my stomach gently.

"I can't let people see the real me sometimes," I sighed gently, staring down at Jasper. "If I let people in and so who I really am, they could hurt me, Jasper or Caleb, now. I can't let that happen."

Alice nodded, understanding exactly what I meant. She did the exact same thing. Alice was hard to the world because she knew exactly like I did what it felt like to be used, abused and taken advantage of. If we let people in for a minute, they could hurt us and we'd already been through too much.

I was slowly beginning to see the real Alice, though.

She was quite the lady, actually. A sweetheart.

We sat quiet for a long time, just watching TV or checking over Jasper. I enjoyed the frequent kicks from my son and even stole Alice's large head phones and iPod from her purse to put on my belly every once and a while. I never put it on the stuff she usually listened to, but rather stuff like the Beatles and even some Mozart.

I didn't believe in all that psycho smart baby crap, I just though Caleb might like the music. He did, kicking more than he ever had before. I giggled and took the head phones off my stomach. Alice went to disinfect them, like the crazy ass OCD patient she is.

I tried to relax, listening to Alec's light snoring from the other side of the room. The kid was out cold, but I couldn't blame him. I stood up to stretch and get my circulation going a bit and went to go stand by the window.

It was dark out but I knew it wouldn't be for much longer. It was already almost six thirty. In half an hour the sun would be starting to rise, revealing a new day.

"So," Alice came up beside me. "Do you think you and Jasper are going to move?"

I looked won at Alice quizzically.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

Alice shrugged.

"I just thought that since everyone in New York knows where you live now and that you're having a kid and all…" she shifted her weight on her feet. "I just thought that maybe you'd want a little bit of privacy for a while. And some security for your kid."

As much as I hated to admit it, the woman was right.

Everyone in New York knew exactly where we lived and basically our daily schedule. They knew when Jasper was in and out of the house, thanks to the press's constant hounding and photos being in the paper's and magazines.

Caleb wouldn't be the least bit safe when he finally arrived, no matter the amount of security guards we had.

"I guess we'll have to talk about it when Jasper wakes up." I sighed heavily.

This was a lot to take in for twenty four hours. I had so many things running through my mind hat it wasn't even funny. I just needed some sleep and maybe-

"B-Bella?" a raspy voice mumbled form behind me.

I spun around quickly, knowing that voice anywhere.

Jasper was awake, blinking his blue eyes and attempting to sit up. I quickly rushed to his side, Alice staying by the window.

"Jasper!" I whispered happily, flinging myself at him.

I tried my best not to hug him harder than just placing my arms around his neck, but I just couldn't help it. I peppered his face with gentle kisses, feeling tears falling down my face.

"Hey, beautiful," Jasper rasped out.

"Looks like someone finally decided to join the living." Alice grumbled agitatedly.

I didn't pay attention to her. Neither did Jasper as we stared at each other, memorizing each other's features.

"I thought I had lost you…" I whimpered through my silent sobs.

Jasper lifted his free hand to run it across my cheek.

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>G'night all! <strong>

**Next chapter up tomorrow!:D**


	30. Chapter 30: Finally Home

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 30. Finally Home  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Language use.(French). Translator will be at bottom. <strong>

**This chapter is all fluff. They need some rest dont you think? they kinda deserve it. **

**I will admit, i'm fast forwarding a bit here and there because i don't think i could write every single day of pregnant Bella. that woud get really freakin' irratating because i know how i was like when i was pregnat with my daughter. Not pretty. **

**So since i fast forward a bunch, Caleb will probably be here within the next 3 to 5 chapters! yay! are we excied! i am!**

**okay i'll shut up now!:D**

**Let's do this...**

* * *

><p>"Alec, can you grab me Jasper's sweat pants please?" I asked Alec from in front of Jasper.<p>

I was helping Jasper get dressed, much to his protesting, so we could finally get the hell out of this damn hospital.

After Jasper's surgery to remove the bullet that had been lodged an inch and a half from his heart, Jasper had been staying at the hospital for a week. Which also meant I was living in the hospital as well. Jasper had urged me to go home almost every night, get some sleep and eat some food that wasn't form a take out box, but I couldn't do that.

I wanted to stay with Jasper. I was too frightened that if I left him he would just disappear on me or something. Like I was just dreaming that he had survived and I didn't want to wake up to a nightmare.

"He got shot in the chest, Bella," Alec said, handing me Jasper's black, Nike sweats. "He didn't break his leg or anything."

I scoffed up at the kid, snatching the pants and throwing them at Jasper. He caught them easily and slid them on over his boxers. He was now matching with his black, Nike zip up hoodie.

"I think getting shot at is a bit worse than breaking a bone, Alec." I chuckled and pulled my purse onto my shoulder.

Alec shrugged, knowing I was right and went to help Jasper stand quickly. Jasper let out a painful hiss and cursed under his breath.

"Alec, please down pull out any of his stitches," I pleaded, placing a hand on my lower back. "I kind of need him before I pop this kid out."

I placed a light hand on my stomach, feeling the familiar tug of Caleb kicking.

"Is that all you need me for?" Jasper laughed, kissing the top of my head.

I smiled up at him, shaking my head.

"I just need you, period." I nuzzled his neck.

Jasper kissed me gently, pulling away form my lips when we heard Alec groan loudly form somewhere near us.

"I'm going to puke!" Alec laughed.

"And I'm going to beat the crap out of you if you don't hurry up and help Bella with the bags so we can get out of here!" Jasper growled seriously.

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled up the duffle bag full of my clothes and Jasper's to sling it around his shoulder. He held open the door for us as a nurse came in with a wheel chair.

"I'm not going in that!" Jasper barked furiously.

I rolled my eyes, not willing to put up with his shit today and shoved him down into the seat.

"Stay there or I swear to Christ Almighty, you won't be getting any until our grandchildren can!" I growled as the nurse giggled and wheeled him out of the room.

Once we made it to the exit of the hospital, Jasper bitching about being able to walk and not needing help the entire way, Alec rushed to get the car. The kid was practically skipping, excited to drive my Cadillac. I didn't feel too good today, Caleb kicking rougher than ever, and decided to just let the kid drive. He had been itching to get behind the wheel of my car.

"Are you sure you want to let him drive?" Jasper whispered beside me as we waited.

I opened my mouth to reassure my husband that his brother would do fine, when I heard a loud squeal of tires against the ground. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

I let out a heavy sigh, shaking my head.

"I'm not sure," I chuckled, making Jasper laugh.

"If he kills me, I swear I'm crawling my ass out of hell to haunt his ass for the rest of time!" Jasper growled, taking my hand in his gingerly.

I laughed down at my husband, seeing the Cadillac pull up in front of us.

"Just be thankful he agreed to stay with us for a while," I giggled, helping Jasper stand. "I can't do this for very much longer."

I looked down at my stomach, Jasper's gaze following. I felt his hands slowly slide onto my stomach as he stepped closer to me, our bodies barely brushing against each other.

"I wont' let anything happen to him, you know," Jasper whispered. I looked up to see his eyes sincere in his words. "Either one of you."

I smiled gently up at my husband and nodded slowly, lifting my hand to touch his cheek. He leaned into my touch, closing his eyes and sighing.

"I know, my love," I leaned up to kiss his forehead. "We aren't going anywhere."

Jasper opened his eyes slowly, looking down at me with sad eyes. He lifted his hand to wrap it around mine that remained on his cheek. I could see fear written all over his face.

"I'm not scared of being killed. I'm not scared of going to hell, because that's definitely where I'm going," Jasper chuckled darkly. He sobered up before continuing, "But I am terrified of not being able to see my son. I'm petrified that one day…I may be taken away from you," he leaned his forehead to press against mine. "I want to stay with you forever."

I swallowed back a loud sob, taking a large breath in as quickly as I could. My arms wrapped around my husband's torso, pressing my cheek to his chest, my belly creating a slight barrier between Jasper and I. He didn't care, though. Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed my hair lovingly.

"I want you to stay with us forever, too," I whispered shakily. "Promise me you will."

"I swear." he held me tighter. "I swear to you, Bella. I will."

I nestled my cheek against his chest and nodded. He would stay with me. He swore.

"Hey love birds!" Alec yelled from halfway out of the driver's side. "Hurry up! I'm wastin' gas here!"

Jasper let out a low growl, scowling at his brother. I pulled away from Jasper to help him towards the car.

"I'm going to kick your ass so bad as soon as I'm better." Jasper glared at Alec.

"Yeah right, old man!" Alec scoffed. "You look better to me, already. I think your fakin' it!"

I shot my brother-in-law a dirty look this time, helping a reluctant Jasper into the back seat. I think he would have jumped over the hood of the car to get to his brother if I hadn't had been there to keep him in my grasp. He could easily shove me off, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to hurt me or Caleb.

"You want me to grab a gun and shoot you in the chest?" I asked as I slammed Jasper's door closed. I pointed an accusing finger at Alec, my eyes narrowed in anger. "You keep this up and I'm sending you back home with Momma."

The threat sobered him up pretty quickly. He quickly lurched his body into the car, shifting the car out of park as soon as I buckled myself in and closed my door.

Momma Clara had been pretty jumpy lately, what with Jasper still being a little banged up. She was going nuts looking for things to help with. I was fine doing things for a couple more months to help out Jasper and with the help of Alec, we'd be great. She was just be an over protective mother.

Alec stepped on the gas a little too hard, making me gasp a little from the pain of the seatbelt on my stomach. Caleb gave a hard kick.

"Hey!" Jasper barked from behind his brother, kicking his seat. "Cool it on the accelerator! You want to kill my wife and kid?"

"Sorry…" Alec mumbled softly as he slowed down a bit.

I gave him a wry smile.

"It's okay," I coughed. "Just be careful. We have a baby on board, now." I siad gently.

Alec gave me a thankful but wary smile before he drove forward at a much more acceptable pace.

I heard Jasper tapping on his iPhone busily in the back. We were stuck in traffic, the radio playing lightly and the heat only slightly turned up. It was quite cold out in New York and I didn't want to risk getting sick.

I turned in my seat, having to pull the belt back a bit to do so. I scanned my eyes over Jasper, knowing what he was doing. He was trying to catch up on business since he had been out. Alec had to bring the man his Mac Book back at the hospital the day after he had woken up from surgery, allowing the man to work like crazy even though he had been shot almost in his heart!

"Are you really going to do business the day you come home?" I scolded my husband tiredly.

I hadn't slept very well this entire week since I had been sleeping in a rocking chair made of wood and plastic. Not very good for a woman who has back problems thanks to the large baby inside of her.

Jasper looked up form his phone, his thick rimmed glassed hanging from the tip of his nose. He must've pulled those out of his duffle bag before we put it in the car or took it out of the hospital room.

"No," Jasper shook his head, looking back down at his phone. "I'm texting our real estate agent."

"We have a real estate agent?" I chuckled lightly.

Jasper nodded his head, texting away faster than I could ever dream of doing. I hated touch screens, but Jasper insisted I used the same phone he did. I didn't particularly enjoy it.

"Yeah. He's looking into some properties we could buy on the island." Jasper said sending the message.

I groaned audibly. The thought of being in the same place that Alice remained sent shivers up my spine. Sure, me and Alice were both starting to get along pretty well and she forgave me for socking her in the nose back at her place last year but I still didn't know Alice that well.

In regards to the nose thing; she said it gave her an excuse to get the nose job she had always wanted, since I had broken it pretty badly.

"What?" Jasper asked gently.

I scrunched my nose at the thought of living in Staten Island and let out a loud breath.

"I don't really like Staten Island." I said flatly.

Jasper chuckled, knowing exactly why I didn't like it. He probably agreed with my reasoning, but we both knew Staten Island was probably one of the safer neighborhoods since it was covered with wealthy people.

None compared to Jasper, but they did well. All surgeons and doctors.

"Manhattan?" Jasper quirked an eyebrow up.

"Please!" I giggled, letting out a breath of relief.

"Do you want a house or another loft?" Jasper asked, picking up his phone again.

"Why all the questions?" Alec butted in, staring at Jasper through the rear view. "And what'll happen to the loft?"

Jasper shrugged.

"I need to narrow down the search a bit. Right now, the guy has found almost twenty four listings available," Jasper sighed, pushing up his glasses. "As for the loft…I'll probably sell it. It's valued for at least a few million."

_Say what? _

"A f-few million?" I sputtered out in shock.

What the hell? We could buy ten houses for that back in Louisiana.

"That's pretty cheap for a loft that nice." Alec shrugged casually.

"The only reason I'd sell it that cheap is because of all the shit that happened there." Jasper scowled darkly. "So house or apartment, babe?" Jasper asked again.

I cleared my throat, knowing that millions was like pocket change to Jasper. It wasn't as if we would ever go hungry again. I could have ten kids and send them all to Harvard without even worrying about it. It was pretty overwhelming.

"H-house," I finally stuttered out. "House for sure."

Jasper smiled widely, nodding and tapping on his phone again. I felt the car come to a stop, parking in front of the loft.

"Thank god!" I mumbled under my breath.

"You look like you could really use some sleep in your own bed, B." Alec chuckled, getting out of the car to help Jasper out as well.

I was thankful for that and got out of the car carefully. Alec was helping Jasper with one arm, steadying him while he grabbed the bags with the other. I offered to help, but both of the boys insisted I was to do nothing. That I had done enough.

I couldn't agree more.

Caleb gave a sharp kick in my rib, making me cry out in pain.

"Bella?" Jasper snapped his gaze to me as I hunched over in pain, gripping onto the hood of the car.

"Ouch…" I hissed, feeling the pain quickly starting to subside. "Stop wit da kickin', mon cher." I whispered to my stomach.

"B," Alec called, still holding up Jasper. "You okay?"

I nodded firmly, straightening out to walk behind them.

"The baby is just a little rowdy is all," I reassured Jasper more than anyone else. He was staring at me with pain filled eyes. "He loves to kick."

Jasper pressed his lips into a firm line, darting his eyes back and forth between my stomach and my face. He was still worried.

I reached out a hand to touch his cheek gently.

"I just need some sleep is all." I smiled.

Jasper huffed, staring up the stairs in front of me to the loft with Alec.

"I knew I should've made someone take you home," Jasper grumbled in front of me. "It wasn't good for you or the baby sleeping on that rocking chair."

I rolled my eyes, placing a hand on my stomach.

"Well then we'll both get some sleep tonight." I reassured him, exhausted.

I unlocked the door after making it to the door of our loft and opened it quickly.

I smiled at the clean home before me. The smell of food filled the air and I knew people had probably brought by food or something.

"B, why don't you go up and get some rest?" Alec nodded towards the stairs as Jasper began to walk around on his own.

He set the bags on the floor and I nodded, knowing Jasper could manage a couple of hours without me. Caleb was restless because Mommy was restless. We both needed some sleep and I didn't particularly feel like having a rib kicked out anytime soon.

I managed my way up the stairs, ready to take a long, hearty nap in my own, comfortable bed.

It was good to be home. It felt even better to have my husband home.

…

"I love Manhattan," I sighed dreamily as I looked out the window of Jasper's Ashton.

It had been a month and a half since Jasper had been home, so he was finally allowed to drive as I was stripped of the privilege. My belly was slowly getting rounder and rounder as the weeks passed. I still enjoyed being pregnant, but it seemed that with becoming larger came some downers.

Like the fact that I could no longer button the button on my old jeans. I had gone up two sizes since getting pregnant thanks to my enlarged belly and was starting to feel it in my feet as well. As if going up to a size eight wasn't bad enough, my feet had swelled up to a size nine and a half.

"You haven't even seen the house yet," Jasper chuckled, turning onto another street in the midst of all the traffic.

"I know," I smiled up at him, turning away from the window. "But it's so…public. People wouldn't be able to find us. I really like it."

In truth, Jasper had been working a lot lately. He was trying his hardest to pay off NYPD and be able to shoot the bastard who shot him. Making it a slow and painful death. I was all for it, but the bastards wanted a lot more money than they deserved. I convinced Jasper it wasn't worth and just let the asshole rot in prison for the rest of his life.

It felt good to be out with Jasper more than anything today. He had been so busy with everything, trying to get ahead on everything so that when Caleb came he could be off for a while. He would ask Carlisle to step in for a bit but he would be back when he felt he could rip himself away form his son.

"I really hope you like this place," Jasper said nervously smiling down at me as he drove through a very wealthy looking neighborhood. The neighborhood was a little on the outskirts of Manhattan, but it was still Manhattan.

There was actually a few trees and small patches around the houses that surrounded us. They were are relatively huge mansions, taking up at least a couple hundred thousand square feet including back yards and pools, ect. They were enormous.

"Here it is!" Jasper exclaimed excitedly.

We were pulled up along the street, in front of a large house covered in Chicago style birck, black plantation shutters, at least fifteen windows and a large, wood door sheltered by a white painted arch supported by two white columns. It was gorgeous.

"Wow…" I whispered breathlessly as Jasper helped me out of the car.

A man in a business suit that didn't look half as nice as Jasper's Armani's but it looked good on the guy. He carried a small clipboard in his hands, a bright smile plastered on his face and a Bluetooth hanging on his ear.

"You like it?" Jasper whispered into my ear as the man came closer.

"I love it," I nodded like an idiot, running my eyes over the incredible house before me.

I absolutely loved everything about it. There were a few oak trees out front, strong and perfectly shaped with their autumn colored leaves that fell onto the vibrant green grass.

"Mr. Hale!" the man greeted us brightly. He fit the stereotypical scum bag realtor type perfectly. "How do you like it?" he gestured to the house.

Jasper put on a hard face, pulling me flush against his chest. I hid my face in his chest like I usually did. I preferred not to be noticed while I was pregnant, in fear of someone coming after me, hurting Caleb.

"It's wonderful," Jasper spoke flatly. "Can we see the inside or is that impossible?"

"Oh!" the man scoffed exaggeratedly. "Nothing is impossible for you Mr. Hale! You're my best client! Follow me!"

He lead us up the cobble stone pathway that was surrounded by the beautiful grass bellow, making me smile. This place was so different form the loft or…any other place I had ever lived. It felt like a place that I could raise my own family in. A place that I could make my home and fill it with my children and then maybe even my great grandbabies one day.

"_Qui est ce gars?_" I asked Jasper in French.

I only ever did it when I was in the presence of someone I didn't know very well or trust. He was a few feet ahead of us so even if he understood French, which I found highly unlikely, he wouldn't have heard.

Jasper chuckled at my disgusted tone and kissed my head before responding.

"He's the best damn realtor in New York; Jason Federra." He whispered as Mr. Federra opened the door for us.

We stepped in, me still clutching closely to Jasper's chest. I gasped loudly for what was before me.

The ceiling was high, a chandelier hanging elegantly from the center of two large, winding stair cases on either side of the walls that lead up to the second floor. The wall in front of me was all glass, allowing you to see the beautiful rose garden that remained outside. There was a small, wooden swing bench that hung from a large oak, making this place even more endearing to me.

"It's so beautiful…" I whispered to Jasper as I gaped at the beautiful garden ahead.

Mr. Federra was already heading up some stairs. We followed quickly.

"This house was previously owned by a doctor who had seven children before he decided to retire and sell this place last year, so there are about nine rooms, six full baths, a large kitchen that I can show you later, two living areas-one up stairs, the other down-and the rose garden out back, as you can see." he spoke quickly.

The man reminded me of an auctioneer. He spoke so quickly that I had to rack my mind at least ten more times just to get everything he had said to sink in. Jasper was right, though. He was very good at his job.

He began leading us down a empty hall way. I could tell this beautiful home had been stripped of everything that had once been here and it made me felt slightly guilty. I was taking someone's home. Someone's memories.

I would make my own, very soon though. I placed a hand on my stomach at the thought and smiled, thinking about a mini Jasper running around this house happily squealing as Jasper and I chased after him.

I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder and slipped my hand into my husband's. This was wonderful.

"This is the master bedroom," Jason spoke clearly, opening the door to a huge bedroom that already had a large bathroom suite and walk in closet inside it. It was double the size of our room back at the loft, easily.

We moved on quickly, Jason showing us the room directly across from the master bedroom.

"This room belonged to the youngest child. I believe he just graduated from Med School and is now following in his father's footsteps as a neurosurgeon." Mr. Federra chatted as Jasper and I peered in at the plain white room.

There was a large window on the opposite wall of the door we were standing at. It over looked the beautiful garden bellow and was high enough that no one could get in even with the highest ladder.

"This would be a perfect nursery for Caleb." I whispered up to Jasper. "We could put his crib there," I pointed towards a large expanse of wall. "And then the changing table and shelves on the opposite wall. We could even paint that mural we were thinking of!" I squealed happily.

"So you like it?" Jasper asked through a laugh. "You want this house?"

I nodded quickly. Jasper kissed my head before staring up at Mr. Federra sternly.

"We'll take it."

Jason stared up at Jasper, wide eyed and mouth open. This was probably the easiest sale he ever had to do.

"B-but you h-haven't even seen the whole house yet and-"

"We don't need to see the whole house," Jasper pulled me to him. "My wife loves the house. So we want it. I'm willing to pay right now if you prefer."

Again, I thought Mr. Federra was going to faint form shock. He scrambled with his clip board as Jasper pulled a pen out of the coat he had wrapped me and him both in.

"O-of course!" he fumbled with his paper. "I j-just need you and Mrs. Hale's signatures here, here and here." he pointed to some lines on several pieces of paper.

After handing over a check for the twelve million dollar house-I know…what the hell?-and signing our names to the deed, we got to look around some more.

I didn't really need to, though.

I already loved this house. I was going to raise my children here. I was going to grow old with my husband here and maybe even hand this home down to my children one day.

After so many years of searching, pain, people leaving me…everything seemed to finally be coming together. Everything I had always wanted but never thought I deserved

I was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

**_Qui est ce gars?: _Who is this guy?**

**next chapter up by tommarow night. probably pretty late like this one. **

**Being sick sucks ontop of a fussy two year old and my college classes and work! Ugh! Sucks!**

**well...see you guys later!**

**-fighter**


	31. Chapter 31: It's Time

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 31. It's Time  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>So here we are. We are fast fowarding a bit. you'll see!<strong>

**Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>Autumn in Manhattan was beautiful. Especially in the area we were in now. The chilly break daunting us with the threat of winter broke against my skin, whipping my hair around my face as I lugged in another small box full of clothes. I was restricted to things no heavier than five pounds. The weight of a tiny new born. Husband and Doctor's orders.<p>

I had officially hit eight and a half months pregnant. It had taken us a while to get everything ready to move in and today we were finally doing it. Almost three months, it took us to get all the papers and boxes done. We'd had to sell the loft before moving and then had to pack up which took forever. Jasper, Alec and I attempted to do it all ourselves but finally gave in, calling a moving service to do it for us.

Now I was waddling up the cobble stone path, a small box of baby clothes Momma Clara, Rosalie and Nana had bought for Caleb a couple weeks prior to us moving in my hands, to my new home. Our new home.

I stepped up the small steppes with caution, begging God to be merciful and not let me fall. Once I had slowly waddled up the steps, I made my way into the open door. The breeze was so cool outside that Jasper had just decided to leave the door open and the air conditioning off.

I really wasn't worried about being safe, with the door open and all. This neighborhood was not only beautiful, but on a regular lock down. For the people that lived here, you sort of had to be. I learned that just down the street, Gwen Stefani and Tom Cruise both had homes here.

They weren't living there right now, of course, but I couldn't help but gawk at the names on the mail boxes as Jasper and I passed them during a walk through the neighborhood. My poor husband had to hold me back when I had almost jumped the gate to try and catch a glimpse of them like the creeper I am.

"You need a hand with that, B?" Alec asked, lugging in a huge box full of electrical things.

I had only known what it was because of the label Jasper had placed on the cardboard.

I rolled my eyes at my brother-in-law and shook my head as I clung to the box.

"It's a million times lighter than what ju and Jasper have been throwin' around he-ya." I grumbled in my regular accent.

I had been speaking to Caleb so much, trying to get him to slow down a bit with his kicking spells and had just decided to use it whenever I could. It felt better than holding it in any longer. I had been doing that for a while now what with the press and everything.

I still didn't speak like I do in front of family around the press or people I didn't know, but when I was at home or just hanging out with my crew, I didn't really care. They understood me after hearing it so much and Caleb seemed to respond to my regular accent much better than a normal voice. If I asked him to slow it with the kicking, he would. I was stunned. I hadn't even met my baby boy yet, and he had to be the smartest child in the world.

Jasper thought so too.

Alec chuckled and sat the box down at the foot of one of the stairs. He rolled up the sleeve of his tee shirt and flexed his extremely toned biceps. His muscles were still much smaller than Jasper's, but then again, my husband worked out four times a week. Usually while I was asleep, but he did it anyways.

Not to mention the long walks he went on with me when I needed to get out and get some exercise of my own. The man was healthy as a horse. A large reason as to why he healed so quickly when that bullet had hit him a few months ago. They had taken his stitches out only three weeks after bringing him home. It was phenomenal.

"You aren't built like me and Jazz, Bella," Alec smirked cockily, rolling his sleeve back down. "Plus you got a kid inside you. I mean what if you tried to lift this thing and boom!" he said exaggeratedly. "My nephew would just explode out of you and I can't have that."

"It doesn't quite happen like dat, Alec." I shook my head.

He shrugged and chortled gently to himself.

"_Jew _never_ nose_!" Alec tried but failed miserably at imitating my accent.

He thought it was pretty awesome and thought he could probably pick up some chicks if he had a "cool" accent like mine. I'm just quoting. Too bad the kid couldn't imitate himself without messing that up.

I couldn't help but laugh at my silly little brother and began walking up the stairs towards the nursery. I could still smell the light scent of paint emanating from Caleb's room. We had painted it almost a week ago but thanks to my super power pregnancy smelling abilities-yeah right-I could smell it. But only faintly.

I stepped into my son's nursery and smiled at the room. It was the only area in the entire place that was totally complete when it came to painting, furniture and little things we would need for when Caleb came.

The beautiful mural with the large oak and small, winding road over looking a hill remained right up against the green painted, wood crib we had picked out for Caleb. Two windows framed either side of my son's crib along with the changing station across from his crib. There was a little white lazy boy that rocked right next to the crib so that if Caleb ever got restless during the night, Jasper or I could easily rock him to sleep while staying comfortable.

All in all, it was my favorite room in the entire house.

Jasper was standing on a small ladder, hanging up the curtains I had asked him to hang earlier as I stopped to look around once more.

"Hey, beautiful," Jasper smiled over his shoulder.

He hooked the curtain onto a long rod and hopped off the ladder with ease. I couldn't do that anymore.

"What are you doing' carrying this?" Jasper scolded gently, taking the box of clothes out of my hands.

"Just bringin' it up. It didn' weigh very much, _mon cher_," I opened the box in my husband's arms and began ransacking through the whole box of clothes I pulled out a tiny pair of blue, footsy, pajamas to hold them in my hands.

"Look at deese! Aren' dey da cutest lil' thing you eva seen?" I cooed gently.

Jasper laughed under his breath and nodded, giving me the brightest smile ever. He leaned down to kiss my forehead and set down the clothes in Caleb's little closet.

"I think Bubba is all set!" Jasper proclaimed proudly, looking around the room.

I groaned at the new nickname Jasper had given our son. Nana had called me and Jake both Bubba when I was young and I didn't particularly like the name. Jasper said it's what his father used to call him, so I really couldn't fight him on it.

"I like Jellybean…" I whispered under my breath.

"He isn't the size of a Jellybean anymore, though, Bella," Jasper chuckled.

I nodded, placing a hand over my sweatshirt clad stomach. Caleb wasn't moving right now, telling me he was probably napping right about now.

"Don't I know it," I scoffed. "He more like da size of a small wata-melon."

It was true. Caleb was literally about nine pounds by now. I only had three more weeks to go until my little one would be here and I knew I was ready. I didn't even know if the new born pajamas I held in my hand would fit him right after he came home.

"He's perfect, baby," Jasper reassured me, kissing my lips gently. "Just like you."

"He gunna look jus' like ju." I rolled my eyes, placing my hand on Jasper's cheek.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked surprised.

"Have ju seen ja bru-duh?" I chuckled. "Or ja momma? I saw a picture of ja daddy one time. Ju look jus' like he did." I smiled gently.

Jasper gave me a sad smile. He didn't really like to talk about his father. He missed him quite often and sometimes even dreamed about him. Those nights he woke up crying in heartbreak. I would just hold him, easing him back into sleep. I knew it was hard on him.

"I hope he looks like you…" Jasper shifted his glance to the floor.

I just nodded.

"I love you." I leaned up to kiss his lips with mine.

Jasper nodded, making his long locks fall into his face. I really needed to cut his hair again since Rosalie refused to do it anymore. I found I was actually quite the barber when it came to Jasper. I cut it the way I liked it on him, which he in turn like back.

"I love you too," he nuzzled his nose to mine, our foreheads pressing together.

Caleb kicked, making Jasper jump a little since he had felt it when our stomachs were pressed up against each other. I let out a small giggle, Jasper following.

"I think he's hungry." I offered.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked stunned.

I rolled my eyes.

"'Cause I'm hungry," I said truthfully. I was starving after all this moving stuff. "When Mommy is hungry, so is Caleb."

Jasper let out a breathy laugh, slipping his warm hands under his sweatshirt that I was wearing. None of my clothes fit me anymore so I frequently stole his if I wasn't wearing my maternity garb.

"Well, let's get you two some food."

…

I groaned at the pain that stung my lower back as I sat at the computer. I was working on my college classes that I had enrolled back into a couple of months back so I could graduate by the time Caleb started kindergarten but today was just not the day for me.

Jasper had left for work at three this morning, totally exhausted form finally finishing up the last bits and pieces of unpacking we had to do all week, while Alec left for school.

His high school had started a week ago and the poor kid always came home tired. His sleeping habits were all thrown off. He was irritable, to say the least. But I understood. It was only a couple of years ago I was in the same place. I had even let him sleep in a little today, making him miss the bus. I drove him to school though.

He said he wouldn't tell Jasper he let me drive, making me very thankful.

So being alone in my beautiful new home was scary and lonely, yes, but I wouldn't be for much longer. Alec and Jasper would be home within the hour while I sat at Jasper's desk in his office, my back killing me.

The aching pains wee coming in waves, hitting me lightly but were slowly starting to increase. I knew I wasn't in labor. I still had a few more weeks to go. I just thought that maybe I pulled something when cleaning the new house, painting or lifting what little boxes I carried around.

"Urgh!" I grumbled, slamming my laptop screen closed. "Fuck dis!"

I couldn't concentrate through this pain. I needed to do something. Maybe walking around the house would help.

I got up slowly, having to struggle up to a standing position by myself. It was hard with an enormous belly and a nine pound baby inside you.

I walked out of Jasper's office, which remained on the first floor, and walked out into the brightly lit hall, thanks to the glass wall in front of me. It had been a beautiful day, the sun out with a chilly breezy and no clouds out at all. I just couldn't manage to go out today, though.

I waddled my way into the kitchen, deciding starting dinner would probably be a good way to keep my mind off my back. It would also be a great idea because Alec always came home ready to eat. The kid was practically living with us now since Momma Clara was always doing this or that to help us to prepare for Caleb's arrival.

"What do ja feel like today, _cher_?" I whispered down at my stomach. Caleb hadn't kicked all day so I was hoping talking to him might wake him up. "Maybe somethin' spicy? Dat sound good?"

Nothing.

Not one kick.

Usually when I spoke to him, I got a hard punch or kick to the ribs. Today was one of the most mellow days I had from him in a long while and it was scaring me. Was he alright? Had I worked myself too hard.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. He was fine. He was probably just tired like your always connected when your pregnant.

I started working in the large kitchen I now owned. It was marvelous with it's marble countertops, three sinks, four refrigerators that were built into the wall to look like cabinets, three ovens and two microwaves. It was like paradise to Jasper, who loved to cook.

It was pretty awesome for me as well. I enjoyed having my own kitchen and knowing where everything was. It was mine and one day Caleb would be playing with the pots and pans or running around here while I cooked. I couldn't wait.

I was chopping the unions up to make enchiladas I was craving when I heard the front door unlock and open.

"Bella? I'm home!" Alec called.

The door slammed behind him.

"In here!" I cried out through a strangled voice.

Another harsh flash of pain hit my lower back, but it was a quick one. I must've jerked too quickly. I went back to chopping the onions as Alec entered the kitchen, a bright smile on his face.

"What 'chu so happy 'bout?" I chuckled, sweeping the chopped onions into the large bowl I had brought out earlier.

I flinched, feeling another twinge of pain but Jasper hadn't noticed.

"I'm excited to meet Bubba, is all." Alec leaned against the breakfast, nibbling on the counter behind me.

"What are ja talkin' 'bout?" I asked him slightly confused.

Alec shrugged, "I was just thinking about it today on the bus home that Bubba's gunna be here any day now. It's going to be pretty cool."

I scrunched my face up at him defensively and shook my head.

"I still have two weeks until his due date." I worked on the tortillas.

"They say that your first baby usually comes first, though." Alec nodded adamantly.

"Who told ja dat?"

"Sex Ed teacher."

I quirked a knowing eyebrow up at him.

"So dat's why ja so happy." I nodded.

Alec's cheeks burned bright red as he took another bite of the apple in his hand. The kid couldn't help it. He was turned on at the thought of sex, just like every male teenager in the world. Maybe I should get Jasper to talk to him.

As if on cue, the front door unlocked and then closed quickly.

Jasper must've smelled the food because he didn't even ask where I was he simply entered the kitchen right as a shooting pain ran through me, casing meto drop the bowl full of onions. I let out a loud screech and doubled over, my body hunching over my stomach.

"Bella?" Jasper rushed forward from the door of the kitchen. "Bella!"

I sunk down to my knees, one hand gripping the edge of the counter as I let out another whimper of pain. Alec and Jasper quickly came to my side, when I felt warm liquid start running down my legs.

I reached down as Jasper continued to ask me what was wrong and lifted my hand up to my face. It was a clear liquid.

My water just broke.

"Oh my god," I whispered up at Jasper, my eyes wide.

"What, baby? Is it your back again?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"I think," I gulped. "I'm going into labor."

"W-what?" Jasper whispered.

"Jasper," I took a deep breath. "I think it's time."

* * *

><p><strong>i know i said 3-5 chapters...but i couldn't help it! Caleb is a comin'! Ready or not!<strong>

**I hope you guys like "Bubba" because that is what my husband calls Jellybean now that she's a bit older. She loves it and i do too. **

**Okay guys, so i know i've been updating later at night but that's because life is still really hectic right now! It'll get better on weekends, but until then, during the week, y'all are like fifteeth on my list! no matter how much i love this damn story!:P**

**Alright! well i'm heading to bed. i'm exhausted.**

**night guys! **

**till tomorrow!(:**

**-fighter**


	32. Chapter 32: Welcome to the World

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 32. Welcome to the World  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>So Caleb is a comin'!<strong>

**Will Bella be alright? will Jasper survive? Will Alec vomit? ahahaha!**

**Let us see!**

**here we go...**

* * *

><p>The hospital room was buzzing with people as I was getting hooked up to all different types of machines and it was annoying the crap out of me. Dr. Flores kept running in and out of the room to make sure my blood pressure and the baby's heart rate was alright while nurses all zipped around me to get things ready, including me. I probably could have taken the medical staff surrounding me if it weren't for Jasper and Alec.<p>

I wanted to kill those two with my bare fucking hands!

Jasper was pacing at the foot of my bed, biting his nail and making these disgusting clicking noises when teeth hit teeth. Alec was sitting in the lazy boy to my left, only a few feet away, looking utterly terrified. He shook his leg up and down, making the chair creek annoyingly.

The contractions that hit me right now weren't exactly helping either.

They were pretty decently spaced out at seven minutes, giving the rest of our family to hurry up and get here. Nana wasn't going to be able to make it before Caleb got here in a couple of hours. She had planned on coming next week so she could be here in case I had an early birth and to help me through it, but I guess Caleb was just too cramped in there.

It really stung that Nana couldn't be here. Jasper said that she had sounded so upset on the phone to know that she wouldn't be one of the first people to see Caleb, but she reassured me that she would be on the first flight to New York, Laurent definitely at her side.

A sharp, shooting pain ran through my entire being. I clamped my hand onto the said rail of the bed, gritting my teeth as the contraction monitor began beeping wildly.

"TURN THAT THING THE FUCK OFF!" I growled towards a nurse who was checking my chart in front of Jasper.

My poor husband lurched in shock at my demonic sounding voice but at the moment I didn't really care.

This. Shit. Hurt.

I wasn't exactly ready to have an epidural yet, either. I still needed about another centimeter or so before I could get the meds that would make my body numb to the pain. I was on the verge of murdering someone. Good thing Jasper left his guns at home.

The nurse ignored my shrieks for her to turn off the monitors around me, walking out of the room callously right as my contraction let up. I let out a huge breath of relief, letting my entire body flop against the bed once again in relaxation.

My hair was matted with sweat due to the clenching and unclenching of my muscles whenever the contractions hit, but I didn't mind. I needed to cool down and ice chips weren't fucking helping!

Jasper came quickly to my side, blocking Alec form my view and smiled, terrified, down at me. I couldn't see that he was scared to come near me since I had almost killed him back in the lobby. He had been trying to help me into a wheel chair while I insisted on walking, hoping the movement would help the pain. He kept persisting until I finally snapped.

I had literally lurched at my husband, wrapping my hands around his neck in attempt to shut him up. Good thing he was strong enough to pry my hands away from him without even flinching.

"You okay, love?" Jasper whispered gently to me.

I let out a tiny whimper, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Get him out already." I cried, clamping my eyes closed to try and keep form crying.

I knew having my first child was going to be extremely tough, but this was like what I had expected times a million. It was terrible and I just didn't know if I was going to have the energy to push my son out. And I needed this kid out of me. Very soon.

"You're doing so great, Bella," Jasper leaned down to kiss my sweat covered forehead. "He'll be here in just a few hours, I promise."

I groaned at the thought of spending another three hours like this, but smiled when I heard a familiar and very welcomed voice come into the room.

"Alright Mrs. Hale!" Dr. Flores floated into the room exuberantly. "Let's see if you have dilated enough to give you something to ease the pain huh?"

"Please!" I nodded eagerly as I lifted my legs into the stirrups, staring up at the ceiling while Dr. Flores sat between my legs to take a look.

"Aye," Alec stood up, from what I could hear. "What are ya doin' down there?" he asked a bit defensively.

"Shut up or I'm going to kill you." I growled, giving him the nastiest glare I could muster after I turned my head to face him.

He scowled and sat back down into the Lazy Boy, still trying to catch a glimpse of the good doctor's antics.

I heard the sharp snap of gloves hitting the skin of Dr. Flores's hands before he spoke gently, pressing down gingerly on my stomach.

"Just a bit of pressure here, Isabella." Dr. Flores reassured me as he began checking to see how dilated I was.

I really wasn't paying attention to the feeling of it because I could hear both my husband and Alec groan in disgust. Alec actually vomited into a small vomit cup when Dr. Flores took his hand out of me, blood and white gunk covering his glove. He wore the largest smile on his face.

"Can I get the epidural?" I asked pleadingly.

Dr. Flores smiled and patted my leg that still remained in the stirrup after discarding his gloves.

"From what I can tell, Mrs. Hale, you are ready. Not only can you get the drugs but your son should be here within the hour," Jasper and I both let out a loud sigh of relief. "I must warn you, though, if you choose not to get the drugs-"

"I want drugs!" I cut him off angrily. "Get me the damn drugs!"

Another, very intense contraction struck my body, making me yelp out in pain. Jasper slipped his hand into mine, which I took as a tool to clamp down on.

"Ow! Bella! You're hurting me, sweetheart!" Jasper yelped, flinching back in pain as he stared down at both of our hands.

"Pain?" I growled through grit teeth, my contraction hitting the peak. "YOU DON'T KNOW FUCKING PAIN!"

Alec cowered into the recliner like the coward he was while Jasper bit his lip in pain. I dug my nails into the skin of his knuckles, making him moan in agony while I screamed in horror.

Where were my fucking drugs?

"Bella-" Jasper began.

"Shut. Up!" I cut him off as I rode out the last little bit of the wave of pain.

Fuck!

I tiredly released Jasper's hand and flopped back against the bed once more. My energy was slowly starting to wane and I knew the pain was only going to get worse. I couldn't take it any longer.

Right as I was about to tell Jasper to just rip Caleb out of me himself, a man dressed in all scrubs came in, rolling in a tray with a rather large needle on in with him. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

My happy meal! Yeah right.

"Finally." I huffed out.

The man gave me a curt smile before instructing me to sit up. Jasper helped me to do so while the doctor examined the needle and a nurse opened the back of my gown to wipe down my back with disinfectant.

"Mr. Hale," the doctor spoke to my husband softly, flicking the needle with his thumb and middle finger. "Could you stand in front of your wife and make sure she doesn't move."

"Uhh," Jasper coughed nervously. "Yeah. That's fine."

Jasper did as he was told, leaning down to hold onto me and whispering words of reassurance into my ear. I nodded and tried to listen to his voice instead of focusing on the new contraction that was hitting me when the doctor spoke.

"There's going to be a sharp sting but try not to move, Mrs. Hale. This is going into your spine and I don't want to paralyze you." he sounded muffled behind a paper mask.

I nodded, pressing my forehead to Jasper's taught chest. Jasper was frozen as he held onto me. He probably hadn't realized the risks of getting this shot. I could be paralyzed if I made a single move besides breathing and I could tell that scared Jasper. He wasn't the only one.

"Here we go…" the doctor whispered before pricking me.

I could hardly feel it between Jasper's tight grip around me and the intense contraction. When I felt the needle be pulled out of my back, the doctor and Jasper both helped me up while Alec just watched with wide eyes, silently struggling through his horror behind Jasper.

"Feeling better?" Jasper whispered to me as I was allowed to lay back down.

I noticed the contraction beeper was going bizurk beside me, but I didn't feel a thing. I smiled up at my husband tiredly and nodded. I was so tired, working off of only a couple of hours of sleep from the previous night, that I finally felt myself begin to drift off.

"Sleep, baby." Jasper whispered against my lips after a gentle kiss.

I did as I was told, quickly falling to sleep before being woken up what felt like only minutes later.

"Mrs. Hale!" Dr. Flores's excited voice called to me through my sleep. "Mrs. Hale, you need to wake up! Your son is going to be here before you know it!"

My eyes shot open. I may have been exhausted, but I needed to see my son. He was going to be here very soon. I looked u at the clock at the other end of the room, seeing I had been asleep about an hour and a half.

Caleb was going to be here any minute now.

"Alec!" Jasper stood up, now dressed in scrubs instead of the rumpled up suit he had been wearing before. Alec's eyes were darting around the buzzing room. Nurses were prepping me, my legs already pulled up into the stirrups with Dr. Flores there staring down at my lady bits.

"W-what? What?" Alec asked shakily.

He wasn't ready for this.

"Get out of here you idiot! Send Momma in!" Jasper barked another order.

Alec stood up quickly, probably truning a light hue of green.

"Gladly!" he gulped.

Alec darted out of the room before Momma Clara rushed in, a huge smile on her face as she was also dressed in all scrubs. The damn woman could pull even those ugly, blue scraps of paper look gorgeous.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty!" Momma Clara cooed, planting a kiss on my forehead. "I'm glad you finally woke up."

I smiled up at my mother-in-law and gripped her hand. Just like every other important milestone in my life, I felt a pang of hurt hit my heart. My mother wasn't here to see me have my first baby or stand beside me and give me words of wisdom, telling me what she did when she had me.

Instead, I had an angel. I had Momma Clara, who was more than willing to help and step in for my mother.

"I'm gunna be a momma…" I whispered through tear filled eyes.

Momma Clara gave me a heartfelt smile and nodded, leaning down to whisper in my ear gently as she stroked my sweat matted hair.

"You're going to be a great mother, Bella," she kissed my temple. "Just like your mother was."

I stared up at her thankfully before feeling my free hand slip into Jasper's. I smiled up at my nervous looking husband, making him relax a little. He was so excited to meet his son, but I could tell he was nervous. Nervous about whether or not he would be a good father. Frightened that he'd hurt our son, which was highly unlikely and frightened of the life our son was being born into.

He was ready, but still a bit scared.

I was just ready.

"Alright, Mrs. Hale. It's time to meet your son," Dr. Flores's muffled voice called to me from my legs.

"Ready?" I clasped Jasper's hand as I spoke up to him.

He let out a loud laugh and nodded before giving me a gentle kiss.

"Let's meet this little guy."

…

I flopped back against the bed, sweat and tears covering my face. They were a mixture of joyful tears and tears of pain that had just slipped out when I was pushing.

My crying was nothing compared to the loud, screaming shrills of my son who was now fighting in the arms of Dr. Flores.

I couldn't get a good view of him, but from the way Jasper was sobbing along side Momma Clara-also bawling-I just knew he was beautiful. How could he not be? He had Jasper in him. Jasper was snapping pictures of our baby boy left and right before handing over the camera to his mother so he could cut the umbilical cord.

A couple of nurses carried him off to the end of the room to clean him off while Dr. Flores followed, ready to check and see if my son was alright. Jasper followed after I ordered him to watch and make sure they weren't too rough with him.

Some other nurses did my clean up while I watched Jasper and listened to my son's loud screams.

"Aye!" Jasper barked through his tears of happiness at some poor nurse. "Don't be so rough!"

The nurse flinched before swaddling my son in a tiny, blue blanket and setting him in my husband's arms. I couldn't see Caleb form the way Jasper was holding him, my husband's eye bright with tears of joy and nothing but love.

Caleb was still wailing loudly in my husband's arms, but slowly began to simmer down to a little whimper.

"Hey Bubba," Jasper kissed our son's little head. "I'm Daddy."

He lightly bounced our son in his arms as he made his way over to me. His eyes reluctantly left our son and smiled at me through his tears.

"Would you like to meet our son?" Jasper asked softly, careful not to make Caleb start yelling again.

I sniffled through my own tears and nodded, a wide smile plastered on my lips.

Very slowly, Jasper lowered my son into my arms, the feel of warm, soft material rubbing against my arms. I almost squealed in joy when I caught a glimpse of my baby boy for the first time.

Caleb was beautiful, his big blue eyes opened up wide to the world around him. His pale skin was clean of the goop that he had been covered in only a few moments to reveal a light tint of pink covering his cheeks. His pink, little lips jutted out into a tiny pout, just begging to be kissed. There was a tiny blue cap covering his head so I couldn't exactly see what color his hair was.

"Hey dere, _mon cheri_," I whimpered out through my sobs. "Do ju know how long I waited for ju? Huh?" I giggled gently.

It was true. I had waited for this little baby boy that rested in my arms right now. I could just remember Jasper and I trying for so long…and now we had everything we wanted right here. I was in heaven.

Caleb's eyes focused on me the moment he heard my voice. He knew it was me, reaching out a chubby little hand towards my face. I smiled down at my son and lightly pecked his cheek.

I didn't understand exactly how I could love someone so quickly. This little person could have broken my arm and I wouldn't have cared. I loved him so quickly and so much that it was almost frightening. This little person in my arms was all mine. A little piece of me that would remain in my arms and heart forever.

"He's so perfect," Jasper whispered, crouching down to be eye level with me. I didn't look at him as I nodded.

"He is." I brushed my finger over Caleb's little cheek and smiled when he began to wiggle in my arms violently.

Caleb let out a loud wail, starting to sob again. Jasper shot up, reaching for my son, but I smacked his hand away. I was Momma. He may be Daddy, but Momma came first.

"Shhh," I kissed Caleb's cap covered head. "It's okay, my love. Ju a'right…" I sang gently.

Caleb instantly began to settle down, becoming still in my arms. Jasper chuckled before Dr. Flores came up behind him, chart in hand. He was still in his scrubs but wasn't nearly as dirty as I thought he would be.

"How are you, Isabella?" Dr. Flores beamed.

"Wonderful, now." I replied dreamily.

I was definitely head over heels in love with my little boy.

I smiled up at my doctor, bouncing a now sleeping Caleb in my arms. Jasper reached down to stroke our son's little cheek with his index finger.

"Well I have to say," Dr. Flores rubbed his temple, a smile still on his lips. "That little one of yours is quite the fighter. Kicked and punched his way out, Mrs. Hale."

"Yeah," I chuckled loudly. "I know."

Jasper laughed lightly and kissed our son's little cap.

Dr. Flores smiled down at us before continuing to speak.

"Caleb is perfectly healthy. Came out at nine pound three ounces and eighteen and a half inches," my jaw hit the ground. "His lungs sure sound perfectly developed and the birth was very easy on the both of you, thanks to the medication we gave you. All in all, you are both perfectly healthy."

"When can I take them both home?" Jasper asked quickly.

Dr. Flores gave my husband a knowing look, a heartfelt smile on his lips.

"Isabella needs at least a day to recuperate," Dr. Flores explained. "So the day after tomorrow should be fine."

Jasper and I both thanked the Doctor before being left alone. Momma Clara had run out of the room to show everyone in the hospital pictures of her first grandbaby.

Jasper and I stared down at our sleeping son, finally getting a quiet moment alone together, just the three of us. I leaned down to nuzzle my nose to my sleepy little boy's and began humming the familiar tune of "Happy Birthday".

"_Happy birthday to you_," Jasper and I sang together. "_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Dear, Caleb. Happy birthday to you." _

Caleb wiggled in my arms, his little eyes beginning to open again as he let out another little wail. Jasper and I both laughed as I finally allowed Jasper to hold him. He deserved some time with his son.

My arms already felt empty without my warm, little, blue bundle in them.

"Hey Bubba," Jasper began to bounce him as Caleb slept. "You look so much like your Momma, bud."

Jasper winked at me before staring down at our son in adoration. I sighed in content and finally allowed my self to lay back and relax. My son was finally here.

"What color is dat hair of his?" I asked, jerking my chin towards the little bundle in my husband's arms.

Jasper shrugged lightly and shook his head.

"I couldn't tell through all the blood and then that damn nurse put the cap on his head before I could see," he growled but softened instantly when Caleb let out a tiny yawn. My heart melted at the sound of his tiny coo as well. "He's so beautiful, Bella."

Jasper's voice broke lightly as he spoke while I nodded. Our son was beautiful. He was perfect.

Jasper leaned down, hugging Caleb to his chest tightly so he wouldn't roll out, and kissed my head.

"Thank you, Bella."

"For what?" I asked happily, reaching into Caleb's little blanket only to have my finger be gripped by his tiny hand.

I almost cried right there.

He was so real.

"For…loving me." Jasper whispered.

I looked up at my husband, knowing exactly what to say. I reached up to place my lips gently to his and sighed contently.

"Anytime."

...

**Bubba Is Here!  
><strong>**We are proud to announce the birth of…**

**Caleb Landon Hale!**

**September 14****th**** , 2011  
><strong>**8:34 in the afternoon  
><strong>**9 pounds, 3 ounces  
><strong>**18 ½ inches**

**To the proud parents, Jasper Antonio and Isabella Marie Hale!**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>So Bubba is finally here! Who is already in loveee with baby Caleb? <strong>

***raises hand* I do!**

**So i couldn't really write the birth scene. Too many bad memories. I wnated to spare all those who have not had the experience of childbirth yet. *shutters*.**

**Anyways! How will it be when they get home? hmmm?**

**We'll see tomarrow! **

**g'night all!**

**-fighter(:**


	33. Chapter 33: Bringin' Bubba Home

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 33. Bringin' Baby Home  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry i hadn't updated for a couple of days but the weekend is finally here! YAY! i get to chill for two blissful days and write for y'all! I'm so excited about writing about baby Caleb! I can relate firmly to how Bella is going to feel since i have a toddler of my own who was once a new born. it's fun stuff people! fun stuff!<strong>

**Anyways let's get to this! i know you are all excited!**

**here we go!**

* * *

><p>Caleb squirmed playfully on the bed, between my legs, as I dressed him. Jasper was rushing in and out of the room, handing off bags to Emmet, Marcus, Caius, Alec…anyone who would take them really. Today was the day we were being released form the hospital, Alec and I, and Jasper was a little nervous.<p>

I didn't really understand his nerves. Caleb was perfectly fine, as was I. I had stayed my extra day and a half to recover a bit after having Caleb while Caleb got to chill with the babies in the nursery down the hall. He was perfectly healthy and completely energetic, kicking and flailing his arms when he was awake and ready to play.

I smiled down at my son as he pulled up a little foot into his hand. He wasn't even looking at the thing, his blue green eyes that mirrored Jasper's exactly directed on my face. He was just slowly curling and uncurling his tiny, little fingers around his foot and toes as I fiddled with the stupid onesie pajamas Momma Clara had given me to take Caleb home in. They were pajamas and really soft so I knew he wouldn't throw a fit like he had with the idiotic sailors outfit Alec had gotten Caleb at Baby's R Us the other day.

"What're you doin'?" I whispered happily down at my son. I took his foot out of his hand and kissed the bottom, loving the smell of him. In turn he cooed in delight.

I played with Caleb a bit on the bed, tickling his round, little tummy and blowing loud raspberries into his feet. He enjoyed that and tried to pull at my hair that made a curtain around his little body.

I pulled it up quickly. Caleb loved pulling at my hair and had taken a liking to trying to eat it too. It was adorable watching him chew on my hair, but kind of hard cleaning out baby drool from my tangled locks.

"Could you be a bit more careful with that! Jeeze! That's Caleb's bottles and junk!" Jasper barked at Marcus who was trying to juggle, literally, the two bags my husband had given him to take down to our car.

Marcus snorted loudly before rolling his eyes and carrying on with what he was doing. Jasper scowled at him before adjusting the large, black, knee length coat he was wearing.

"What's Daddy doin'?" I whispered to my Bubba. "Is he bein' mean to Marcus? I think he is. Yes I do." I cooed as I kissed Caleb's little blonde, curls and buttoned up the onesie.

He didn't even cry this time, just stared up at me with those pretty blue eyes that I loved so much.

His pediatrician, Dr. Martins, had said that it was possible that both Caleb's hair and eye color could change over time but I really hoped she was wrong. I loved Caleb's hair and eyes. He looked so much like Jasper when it came to those little features, but the shape of his face, nose, cheeks and ears were all me. I knew that.

Jasper had heard me speaking to Bubba and smirked down at me gently. He walked over to the bed and picked Caleb up into his arms, placing my baby's head in the crook of his neck and patting his back gently.

Caleb loved his daddy more than anything. Sure, Caleb was clearly attached to me, screaming anytime one of the nurses would try to take him form me to put him in the nursery when I needed to sleep, but with Jasper, it was a totally different story.

It was as if Caleb felt every single ounce of love that Jasper felt for him and reflected it back, even at two days old. It was incredible to watch the interact.

"Hey, Bubba," Jasper kissed Caleb's curls. "You having fun with Momma?"

I smiled and scoffed playfully before standing up form my spot on the bed. I flinched, still feeling a little sore but nothing too bad.

"He was having fun until some big, bad Daddy came and took him from me," I said in a low, funny voice, kissing Caleb's little cheek. He was sucking on his little hand as he stared up at his father.

"Well, big bad Daddy can't stay away from his Bubba or Bubba's momma too long." Jasper leaned down to kiss my welcoming lips. "Good morning, love."

I palmed his cheek gently, giving him another kiss.

"Good morning."

Caleb let out a little sneeze, making both Jasper and I jump.

"Good one, Buddy!" Jasper laughed and pulled up his tee shirt to wipe Caleb's little nose. "Better?" he asked my now content child.

Caleb flopped his little head back into his father's neck and continued to suck on his hand. It was adorable, to say the least.

"I guess it's getting a little chilly," I turned to pick up the diaper bag off the hospital bed and pulled out the little, brown parka Momma Clara had gotten for Caleb as well form BabyGap. "Could you put this on him so he doesn't get too cold outside, Jazz?"

I flung the tiny parka at my husband, him catching it in one hand with ease while holding Caleb up with the other.

"Yeah, sure."

Jasper laid Caleb on the bed, doing as I asked while I checked the diaper bag for various things we might need on the way home.

"Did you help Alec set up the car seat in the Cadillac last night?" I asked, checking how many bottles we had.

In New York traffic, you never really knew how long you would be stuck, so I was just making sure. Jasper and I would go insane with the way Caleb shrieked. His lungs were definitely perfect.

"Yeah," Jasper nodded, buttoning up the little coat on Caleb. My baby wasn't even moving, just staring up at Jasper like he was a shiny new toy. "But it's not in the Cadillac."

I stopped counting the bottles and stared up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I placed my hands on my hips as Jasper lifted Caleb back onto his shoulder. He slightly began to bounce him, trying to get him to fall asleep. "Don't tell me you brought the Aston. We can't fit a car seat in the back of that."

Jasper shook his head, still rubbing Bubba's parka covered back.

"I bought us a new car." he beamed down at me.

I quirked an eyebrow up at him, not really sure what to think.

"Really?" I cocked my head to the side. "What kind of car?"

Jasper snorted softly, trying to keep it down since Caleb's eyes were beginning to droop. Jasper knew exactly how to make our son conk out for hours. He was a baby whisperer for sure.

"You'll see."

He held out a free hand for me to hand him the diaper bag while I took Bubba into my arms. The nurse walked in right at the perfect time, wheeling in a wheel chair. I grabbed the small quilt Nana had made and brought for Caleb when she got here yesterday from Louisiana.

The memory of Nana seeing Caleb for the first time would always be presently scrap booked into my mind. She sobbed happily, claming he looked just like my momma did when she was born and stayed with me the whole night, telling me and Caleb stories of her. It was wonderful.

Nana was back at the new house with Momma Clara, getting a tour of the huge place and making brunch with Momma Clara for Jasper, the boys, Alec, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and I for when we all got home. It was only nine in the morning right now so by the time we made it through traffic we would be home a little before lunch time.

I rested Caleb gently into the same position Jasper had placed him in and carefully covered him and most of my shoulder with the light quilt. I knew there was going to be press as soon as we got out of the hospital's parking lot on top of the freezing cold air of a New York autumn northern that had blown in a few nights ago.

It was so chilly outside that even Jasper wore sweats and a hoodie. I wore the same, except my hoddie zipped up. My boobs were too big to fit in a hoodie at the moment. Yep, I was breast feeding.

I slowly sank back into the wheel chair and slid on the black Ray bans Jasper had given me earlier. I looked like crap, not having on any make up and I didn't need any horrible pictures making any covers. At least not for a while anyways.

Jasper walked beside my wheel chair as we made it out of the elevator and into the lobby of the hospital. There were people talking everywhere and the loud noises of outside floating in, making Caleb stir and whimper against my shoulder.

"Shhh, _mon cheri_," I lifted the blanket a little to kiss his head. "It's okay. Momma's got'cha."

I rubbed his back just as Jasper did, making my little Bubba to fall right back to sleep. I lifted the quilt back over his head right as a cold gust of wind hit us as we made it outside.

"Where is this car?" I asked Jasper, standing up.

I was trying to look around the parking lot to see what he must've bought but there was an enormous, midnight blue truck in my way. It reminded me of the trucks the doctor's back in Louisiana used to buy the kids their kids or something. It was brand new and totally expensive looking.

That's when it clicked.

I stared up at my husband in horror.

"You didn't!" I hissed, clutching Caleb to my chest.

Jasper laughed under his breath and went to open the back door of the truck. Alec was sitting in the back, listening to his iPod but smiled up at his brother when the door opened.

"Here, take this." Jasper said lightly, handing Alec the diaper bag before turning back to me.

He outstretched his arms for Caleb and I quickly handed him over, not wanting my son to be exposed to this freezing weather any longer. Even I was shaking like a leaf. I hurriedly made my way over to the passenger's side of the truck and got in with the assistance of Marcus and a nurse.

Jasper was still buckling in Caleb, making sure at least three times that he was safely in there.

As I checked out the interior of the truck, I noticed it was a pretty nice ride. The champagne colored leather smelled brand new and looked beautiful with the fake wood accents all around me. There were two captain seat up front and three consecutive seats in the back, enough room to hold Alec, the large diaper bag and Caleb's car seat without it being even the least bit crowded back there.

I liked it.

Plus, the seats heated up!

After Jasper spoke to Marcus about meeting us at the house and speaking about brunch, he got into the driver's seat, a huge smile on his face.

"You like?" Jasper wiggled his eyebrows as he groped the steering wheel vulgarly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"It's very nice, Jasper." I patted the console between us. "Has a ton of room."

Jasper's grin grew even wider as he nodded and shifted the truck into drive, going forward at a normal pace.

"That's one of the reason's I got it," Jasper nodded. "I figured with Bubba always being in that car seat and then a booster until he's at least five we would need something with some room."

"Sensible thinking, Mr. Hale," I chuckled and leaned over to peck his cheek gently. "I like it."

"Bella!" Alec whisper yelled from behind me.

I turned in my seat to stare at him.

"What's up, Alec?" I asked quietly, knowing Caleb was probably still asleep.

Alec's face scrunched up in disgust as his eyes darted towards Caleb's car seat.

"I think Caleb farted or something!" he waved a hand in front of his face. "Pee wew! What are they feeding ya, kid?"

I giggled gently, hearing Jasper chuckle beside me and looked down at Caleb's sleeping form. I couldn't smell anything but I was sure with the three bottles he had eaten since three o' clock this morning, he probably needed to be changed.

"We're almost home," Jasper said turning onto our street already. Traffic hadn't been bad at all and we had avoided press pretty well, thanks to our new ride. "I'll change him when we stop."

"You guys really need to hang an air freshener or something from his butt!" Alec gagged exaggeratedly.

I couldn't even smell it and this kid was about to vomit! What a wimp!

"You're going to wake him up and then you're going to have to get him back to sleep," Jasper scolded quietly through the mirror, pulling up to the gate to our house.

He had the thing installed a couple of weeks ago, making me feel a lot better about bringing Caleb home. He pressed in the code, making a new one apparently and drove in, the gate closing automatically behind us.

As soon as we parked, Alec bolted for the front door like the wimp he was, leaving me and Jasper to clean up Bubba. I didn't mind. Jasper did it happily and had him clean and ready to go inside in two minutes flat. He was great at being a dad.

Too bad he had to wake up Caleb to change him.

My poor Bubba was crying loudly in Jasper's ear, sobbing and hiccupping loudly. I reached out for my son, handing Jasper the diaper bag again and got him to clam down a bit before covering him with the quilt again and walking towards the house after locking up the truck.

Once we were in side, I instantly felt better. As did Caleb, who quickly stopped hiccupping and crying in my arms. Jasper set down the diaper bag in the hall while I went in search of Nana and Momma Clara.

"You wanna go see Mimi?" I asked Caleb quietly as his eyes roamed the house inquisitively.

Mimi was Momma Clara. She had gone about, making up this whole speech about how being called "_grandma_" made her feel old and that if Nana wasn't called that then she should have a nickname too. So she's Mimi to Caleb.

Uncle Carlisle had done the same thing when he had come to see Caleb. He was Uncle Cici now. Jasper said he used to call him that, so I thought it was appropriate.

"You want Nana and Mimi to watch you for a bit while Momma takes a shower and a nap?" I kissed his forehead, entering the kitchen.

The happy chit chat that had once been buzzing through the room came to a halt as soon as Jasper, Caleb and I entered the room. Everyone was about to scream before Jasper gave them a very murderous look. If they scared Caleb, it would take forever to get him to stop shrieking.

"_Quietly_ come and say hello!" Jasper hissed at the eight people who crowded the kitchen.

The first, surprisingly, to come up to us was Alice. She was practically bouncing off the wall, holding out her hands for me to let her hold my hand. I held Caleb to me closely, Jasper blocking her away form me as well.

"Not just yet, Alice. Plus, you probably haven't even washed your hands today!" Jasper growled, spotting blood stains on Alice's palms.

Alice snorted, rolling her eyes and rubbed her dirty hands on her jeans.

"It was one kill! It's not like this little guy wont see enough of it in his lifetime!" she snorted playfully.

She hit a cord with Jasper though.

He scowled down at her viciously, glaring into her cold stare.

"Not if I can help it." my husband growled in a murderous tone.

I gripped his hand in mine, with the free on I had and tried to bring him back. It took Caleb's little sneeze to do it.

Everyone "ooh"-ed and "aww"-ed instantly, loving the sound of my child's little sneezes. He had been sneezing a lot back at the hospital and at first I had thought maybe he had already gotten sick, but Dr. Martins assured me that it was just allergies. He would be fine.

Alice took the chance to dart off beside Marcus for protection and remained there before everyone came to give us their hello's. Nana came up next hodling out her arms for Caleb. I reluctantly gave him over.

"Oh! I see!" Alice whisper yelled form beside Marcus. "Nana gets him but I don't!"

"Girl, you have ja own children and ju see how ja feel 'bout handin' him over to strangers," Nana wagged a disapproving finger at Alice, who was grumbling under her breath. "I'm his great Grand'Mere. I'm _blood_, girl."

"Nana, Momma Clara can you watch him while I take a shower and catch a few minutes of sleep? I'm exhausted." I complained like a whiney toddler.

They both beamed up at me excitedly while Jasper spoke to Uncle Carlisle in the corner of the kitchen probably over business.

"'Course we will, Sugar!" Nana proclaimed loudly, handing Bubba over to Momma Clara so she could stir something cooking in a large pot.

"You go get some rest, Bella. We got the boys." Momma Clara winked, referring to both my husband and son.

I thanked them heartily before making my way out into the hall, up the stairs and into my bedroom. I didn't even bother with a shower. I just passed out as soon as I sat on the bed, exhausted already.

…

The baby monitor that sat on my bedside table when off, sending little whimpers coming from Caleb to float into my subconscious. I woke up instantly, sitting up and throwing off the covers to detangle myself from Jasper's grasp around me.

Caleb had gotten into a great sleeping routine since being home for almost a week now, so I got kind of concerned when he woke up in the middle of the night. I tried my hardest to be as quiet as I could be, walking out of my bedroom and across the hall into Caleb's nursery.

I flicked on the little lamps that hung above his crib slowly so he wouldn't get too frightened when I first came up to him and wake Jasper from the baby monitor. I quietly padded my way over to my son's crib and smiled when I saw Caleb whimpering lightly.

"What's wrong, Bubba?" I whispered, pulling him out of his crib and into my arms.

I sniffed him, not smelling any foul odor and he had just eaten an hour ago so I guess he just wanted a little attention.

"Ju missin' me?" I giggled into Bubba's hair. "Ju want me to sing again? Huh?"

Caleb played with a loose strand of hair of mine, gently clasping and unclasping his fingers around it. I sighed heavily and nodded. He always fell asleep when Jasper or I rubbed his back or sang to him. Jasper never really had to sing since Caleb just always passed out as soon as Jasper touched him. I had to sing, though.

I sat down in the Lazy Boy beside Caleb's crib and started to hum as I rocked back and forth, my hand circling his little back.

"You want the moon song?" I blew a small raspberry into his cheek.

Caleb nestled his head into my neck further and began to breathe a little bit slower. He was almost there, just needed a little push.

I started humming light before finally singing lightly, "_Look at the way the moon behaves. Look at the way she paints a silver ribbon on the waves. One thing I've learned and I'll share with you- Nothing is too wonderful to be true_."

Caleb stirred slightly, growing accustomed to my voice and finally letting his eyes start to droop. I continued to sing.

"_Each moment opens like a flower. The age of miracles comes every hour on the hour. Turn any corner, there's something new and nothing is too wonderful to be true…_"

Caleb was asleep by now, but I continued to sing. I loved the song, myself, and just wanted to finish singing it. It was a beautiful song.

"_If I'm perceived to be naive to be the way I am, let people say I am a silly goof! Is life a plateful? Am I grateful? Every day I am, it's an amazing world in which we live and I've got living proof,_" I kissed Caleb's head gently.

He was my living proof. "Look at the way the moon behaves. Look at the way she paints a silver ribbon on the waves, leading directly to me and you," I stared down at my sleeping son. "_Nothing is too wonderful to be true. Nothing is too wonderful to be true_."

I stared down at Caleb for a little while longer, still rocking him when I heard something form the door. I stilled the chair instantly but let out a breath of relief when I saw the familiar shape of Jasper's shirtless form.

"Hey…" Jasper cooed from the dark. He stepped into the room, alighting his face and body, finally.

"Hey," I smiled and stood up to place Caleb back in his crib.

Jasper's arms snaked around my waist with easy, pressing his lips to my neck.

"You have a beautiful voice." Jasper whispered tiredly into my neck.

"You heard me from all the way in our room?" I asked confused.

He shook his head and pulled out a glowing baby monitor from the waist of his sweats he was wearing.

I nodded, forming my lips into an 'o'. That made sense.

"I love that song," Jasper pulled me flush against his chest.

"I do too," I kissed his cross gently. "My momma used to sing it to me."

Jasper smiled into my hair and nodded, understanding.

"He likes it here." I nodded towards Caleb.

"I know he does. He smiled today."

"What?" I shrieked happily.

Jasper laughed as quietly as he could and nodded.

"I was making funny faces at him while playing peek-a-boo and he just started giggling. It was the cutest thing ever. I recorded it for you on my iPhone." Jasper chuckled.

"Damn guidance counselor!" I growled under my breath angrily.

I had gone to see my own person guidance counselor at NYU to make sure I was still going to be on track if I took a semester off to take care for Caleb. He said I would be fine, but I had missed being with Caleb. I had even cried driving there, just being away from him for half an hour.

"I don't want to go back to school!" I pouted childishly. "I just want to stay home and be with my two boys."

Jasper ran his fingers through my hair gently, kissing my hair lightly.

"I know," Jasper sighed. "But you need to do it. You didn't come to New York just to meet a guy and have kids. You came for an education. To have a better life."

"But I do have a better life!" I looked up at my husband's sad face. He thought it was his fault that I still wasn't back in school. "Jasper, you've given me _everything_. I finally have people that love me, a wonderful husband and now a beautiful baby boy! All my life I ran from people…from love because I knew that in the end I would only get hurt. You showed me that it isn't always like that. I have a much better life than I ever dreamt."

I reached up to palm my husband's face, letting out a small sigh of content when he pressed himself into my hand.

"You still need to go back, Bella," Jasper nodded. "Take a break if you need to, but within the next couple of years you really should go back."

I smiled up at Jasper and nodded.

"I will," I sighed. "I just want to wait a little while. I could never forgive myself if I missed out on all of Caleb's firsts." I looked down at my son's crib.

"Whatever you want to do, Bella."

I leaned up, giving my husband a loving kiss when Caleb let out a tiny wail. Jasper and I both flinched before separating. Jasper got to Caleb first, lifting our son into his arms, his head resting on Jasper's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bubba," Jasper kissed our son's tiny little head. "Did we wake you?"

Caleb let out a tiny whimper, clearly tired as he wailed gently.

"You wanna come and lay down with Momma and Daddy?" Jasper whispered to my son, winking over at me.

I fiddled with the large tee shirt of Jasper's I was wearing and held out my arms. Jasper gave me a playful glare and shook his head, holding Caleb closer than ever to his chest.

"He's mine!" I giggled, standing on my tip toes to kiss the tip of Bubba's nose.

"He's mine too. Isn't that right, buddy?" Jasper rubbed his back, making Caleb begin to drift again.

I rolled my eyes and gripped Jasper's hand in mine firmly before leading him back into our room. I laid down first before Jasper gently laid down, placing our sleeping son, against his chest. His little, sleeping face was facing me, his cheek pressed up against Jasper's chest.

"Goodnight, my love." Jasper whispered, kissing my lips after I scooted as close as I could to his side without waking Caleb.

"Goodnight."

As I began to drift, Jasper started to as well.

Through all the horrible things that had happened to me in my lifetime, through all the pain and anguish, there seemed to be a big, beautiful light at the end of the tunnel.

Good thing I had the both of my light's right beside me.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What'd ya think? You like the large ammounts of fluffiness? i do! <strong>

**Well...next chapter has a substansial ammount of angst. It's about to get heated, y'all. **

**let's do this!**

**next chapter up tonight! yayyyyyy! **

**reviews make me post even quicker! mwahaha! **

**see you soon!**

**-fighter**


	34. Chapter 34: They Chased Us

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 34. They Chased Us  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Severe angst. Slight gore. <strong>

**This chapter was...really exciting to write. I love Bella in this chapter. Super Mommy!**

**Alright. Let's get to this so i can watch some fooseball! Whoop whoop!**

* * *

><p>"Jasper, get up!" I laughed, shaking my husband gently.<p>

A soft groan of protest came form the large lump in bed as a squeal came from the center of the his crescent shaped body. Caleb was up.

That only meant I needed to get him fed, bathed, changed and clothed before I even _thought_ about starting on Caleb!

"Jasper Antonio Hale!" I scolded playfully, placing my hands on my pajama clad hips. "Ju needa eat, take a shower and get dressed before ja go to work! Now get up!"

Jasper pulled the sheets down a bit to glare at me through one eye. How charming.

"Bubba doesn't want me to go to work," Jasper looked down at the now moving piece of sheets in the middle of his arched body. "Do you son?"

Caleb gave a shrill cry, probably needing to be fed, making Jasper groan again. I held out my arms expectantly. Jasper rolled his eyes and scooped up my son to hand him over.

A huge smile grew on my lips as I placed my two month old baby boy on my hip lightly, kissing his sweet smelling cheek. From what I could tell he didn't need to be changed so his cry was definitely a cry for food. Typical boy.

Just to make sure, I pulled back the tiny diaper he was sporting and nothing else. I was right. Nothing.

I gave my son another kiss on his forehead while he sucked on his fingers happily. Jasper was still curled up in our bed. I shifted Bubba on my hip so he was sitting a little higher and sighed heavily.

"Get up or I'm calling Alec in here to talk to ja about the speech on sexually transmitted diseases he has to give in speech class today." I said over my shoulder as I walked towards the door.

"You're bluffing." Jasper said cautiously.

I chuckled darkly, lightly bouncing my son on my hip and shook my head. I turned my head to the side as soon as I made it into the hall so I wouldn't scream in Caleb's face.

"Alec! Jasper wants to hear ja speech!" I called through a light chuckled.

Caleb just began to wiggle in my arms, kicking his little, cubby legs back and forth. He probably knew Daddy was about to get the most grotesque speech of his life.

Alec shot out of his room in nothing but boxers, a white, Hanes v-neck with the small stack of index cards full of his tangled scrawl in his hand. His hair was sticking out several different ways due to the crazy ways he slept, but he didn't look one bit tired. I guess that was a good way to wake the kid up. He needed the practice anyways.

"Really?" he asked brightly, darting over towards my room.

I heard Alec start speaking as I started to descend the stairs, Caleb giggling gently on my arm. By the time Alec was speaking about his thoughts on how to protect from gaining herpes, Jasper was out of bed, screaming for the torture to please stop.

I just laughed and made my way down stairs. Caleb kept giggling through a mouth full of fingers.

I looked down at my son and nuzzled my nose to his, making him smile even wider. Caleb was such a smart baby. He was only two months now and he was already smiling and giggling. Most babies started doing those things a little later on, but he just loved smiling for me or Jasper. I think it was because we wee both constantly trying to get him to smile with our funny faces.

"Daddy's silly, huh, babee?" I giggled lightly against my son's head and pushed through the kitchen door.

Caleb kicked in excitement as I placed him in the little rocking baby carrier that I usually sat on the breakfast bar. He loved that thing, especially when I let him rock back and forth. I grabbed the bottle I had heated up an hour earlier when I had first woken up from the microwave and fed my starving child. He downed the entire thing in a minute flat.

After I burped him, gaining a few good belches form my tiny son, I set him back into his carrier and started on Jasper, Alec and my breakfast. I decided on something quick and easy since both of the boys were going to be late if they didn't get down here soon.

I couldn't drive Alec to school today, the stupid school he went to didn't allow the kids to drive themselves for some idiotic reason, so Jasper would have to drive him before heading off to work.

Jasper had been back at work for a couple of weeks now, utterly loathing it. He hated the idea of leaving Caleb. Sure, Jasper enjoyed work, but he really missed Caleb and I when he was gone. He'd never admit it, but I think he actually cried the first day he went back to work.

I knew Jasper would probably be reluctant to leave today so I had tried to wake up early so I could get Alec and Jasper up at a reasonable time, but I had gotten caught up cleaning up the living room that was full of baby toys and bottles from Jasper playing with Caleb after getting home last night and kind of forgot.

I was starting on frying the bacon on a large skillet when I heard Caleb start to coo gently behind me. I turned to see him trying to pull up his little foot up to his mouth, making me smile. The kid was always doing that. He had a thing for his own feet.

I took the bacon off the skillet and placed it on some paper towels to let it dry before I turned back to my son. I smiled down at the beautiful little person bellow me and reached out to tickle his naked little belly. Jasper usually had to take Caleb out of his pajamas in the middle of night since my kid got hot pretty easily.

I reached down and began to blow tiny raspberries into his tiny belly. Caleb's cute squeals filled the room as I just laughed with him. He loved giggling and laughing. He was such a happy baby and no matter what he smiled. Unless he needed to be fed or changed. that's when he screamed to high heavens.

"Ju want some music, Bubba?" I said with wide eyes, trying to make him giggle.

I reached over to press the little radio I kept beside the stove on, making some random pop station come on. The vibrant beats of the music drifted through the air, making Caleb kick his feet in joy. He liked music very much. The doctor said babies liked music, so I played it for him as often as I could.

I went back to frying up some eggs when Alec came into the kitchen, wearing his uniform with his hair now smoothly slicked back as he always had it.

He plopped his backpack onto one of the breakfast stools and ran over to grab a glass of orange juice and a slice of bacon. I smacked his hand away quickly, scowling at my brother-in-law.

"Ouch!" Alec hissed playfully, stealing another piece.

"Dat's what'cha get! Now stop stealin' da food and occupy your nephew." I chuckled, starting back on the eggs.

"Gladly!" Alec said cheerfully.

He rushed behind me to start talking baby gibberish to Caleb. I couldn't even understand what he was trying to say, just a whole bunch of jumbled words in funny tones. I rolled my eyes and smiled when I heard Bubba giggling feverishly.

It was adorable.

Alec was just as obsessed with his nephew as Jasper and I were. He loved playing with Caleb when I was busy with something else and talking to my son about the strangest things. Alec was totally convinced babies were smarter than most people. That's why they could sense evil spirits and stuff.

I sort of believed it too, but just with my child.

Every parent says their child is supposed to be incredibly brilliant but I must say my child is quite bright. He smiled at a particularly early age, is already starting to hold his head up on his own and loves shapes and colors. He can even put all the right shaped cubes into their holes on the little shape sorter game Nana got for him a couple weeks ago.

"Aye!" I heard Jasper's voice boom from behind me. "Don't be giving my son that crap!"

I turned just in time to catch Jasper smacking Alec's head for trying to give Caleb a bite of his bacon.

"He likes the smell!" Alec defended, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"I don't give a shit! Use your common sense! You don't give a baby bacon! Stupid." Jasper scowled and pulled Caleb out of his carrier to throw him up in the air and catch him.

I flinched back at the sight, always getting a good scare when Jasper did that but calmed a bit when Caleb giggled loudly. Jasper caught him one final time and set our son on his hip, kissing his head gently.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jasper kissed my temple gently, stealing a piece of bacon to rip into it.

I scoffed loudly.

"Can you two not wait until the eggs are done?" I growled, aggravated.

I scraped the perfectly cooked eggs onto a couple of plates I had brought down earlier and shoved them to the boys. I really wasn't too hungry so I settled for a glass for coffee as the boys grubbed out on their food.

I took Caleb away form Jasper as he ate and slowly began to bounce him around with the music that filled the air. I spun, moved back and forth and sung to my son, who thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it, squealing and giggling lightly.

When I turned to check on the boys, Alec was washing his plate while Jasper stood taking pictures of Caleb and I with his iPhone, smiling lovingly towards us.

I picked up Caleb's hand, smiling and gave Jasper a little wave.

"Say 'hi' to Daddy!" I kissed Caleb as he beamed up at his father.

Jasper walked over towards us after placing his phone into his pocket and wrapped us into a gentle hug, not wanting to hurt Caleb.

"You're gunna be late if you don't go soon." I said lightly, my forehead against his.

Caleb squealed, reaching up to touch Jasper's face, wanting him now. Jasper happily obliged.

Jasper's lips touched Caleb's nose, cheeks and head, making Bubba giggle and touch his father's face gently. The both of them loved each other so much it was almost painful to watch.

"Be good for ya motha, today, huh, Bubba?" Jasper whispered with his Brooklyn accent rearing it's head.

Caleb giggled, kicking his tiny legs.

Jasper placed him on his hip to kiss me before setting our son back in his carrier.

"Have a good day." Jasper said to me gently.

"You too." I said kissing him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jasper whispered against my lips.

"Ugh!" Alec groaned. "Hurry up already or Sister Agnes is going to kill me! Do you know how many times that old hag has jumped my ass this year?"

Jasper scowled at his younger brother and pulled away from me.

"Do you know how much I pay that school a year to keep them from kicking your ass out?" Jasper griped, pulling on his suit jacket. "They should be fucking paddling your ass for the kind of dough I shell out to them."

I giggled and watched them as they left.

"Bye, B!" Alec called before exiting the kitchen behind my husband.

"Bye Alec. Good luck on your speech!" I called back as cheerily as I could muster.

I heard Jasper give a large, disgusted moan of anguish. He had definitely heard Alec's speech. Full on.

I chuckled and started to clean after I heard them leave, the front door locking behind them. After I got all of the dishes cleaned and put them away I turned back to pick up my son form his carrier. He was wide awake, which would only make what I planned to do a bit easier.

After I got Caleb upstairs and made sure he was clean of any excrement I stripped him of his diaper and laid him down into his little baby tub in the large sink in mine and Jasper's bathroom.

I turned the lukewarm water of the tub on as Caleb occupied himself with his feet and filled up an empty shampoo bottle with water just warm enough for Caleb to stand. After filling up the bottle about three fourths of the way, I grabbed the Johnson & Johnson's shampoo and baby wash and went back to the sink after slinging his fuzzy, blue, shark towel over my shoulder.

Giving Caleb a bath was always fun. My child loved water so it was always a laugh getting splashed. It was even more fun watching Jasper get splashed, and sopping wet but for now I didn't mind.

Caleb squealed when I showered his body and head with warm water and started kicking when I rubbed his little, chubby limbs down with baby soap. Caleb loved that, smiling in content as I massaged his little arms and legs.

I poured a tiny drop or two of shampoo into my hands and began rubbing it into my son's thick patch of blonde curls.

That only came with a loud cry of horror.

"Shh," I tired to sooth my Bubba. "It's okay, ma babee. I'm almost done!"

I quickly poured some of the water I had left in the bottle and poured it onto Caleb's soapy head. He pursed his lips, scrunching his little nose up in disgust and gave another shrill scream. Caleb may be smart but he was quiet the odd, one too.

He loved taking baths as long as you didn't put anything besides water on his hair. He absolutely detested shampoo for a reason I didn't understand. Like I said, a strange child.

After he was all clean, I drained the blue, baby tub of any soap and water left before picking my slippery child up onto my shoulder, wrapping him in his warm little blanket.

He giggled loudly when I placed the small, shark face cap of the blanket on his head and reached for the fabric teeth to play with them happily. Such a good baby.

After getting him dry, I laid him out on my bed to place a diaper on him, get him into some comfortable day clothes suitable for the chilly weather out and placed him in his play pin that remained at the edge of mine and Jasper's room so he could play with the stuffed animals in there while I showered.

After entering the bathroom, I took the quickest shower I could, knowing Caleb would start crying if I didn't hurry up and get dressed.

My poor Bubba was totally spoiled with attention on a constant basis. If Jasper, Alec or I weren't always doting him with love, kisses and holding him in our arms then there was always Momma Clara, Nana, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle or Alice.

Ah, Alice.

Alice simply adored my son. It was really strnage seeing her so sweet to a human being, but every chance she got, she would come over to see Caleb. She was around so much we had even decided to make her Caleb's Godmother a couple months back along with Alec as his Godfather. The priest had given us a strange look when he saw how young Alec was, a mere seventeen year old, but Jasper had wanted his brother to do it and no one questioned Jasper Hale.

No matter how gruff Jasper was with his younger brother, he loved him very much. Alec was incredibly happy to be his nephew's Godfather as well. Ecstatic even.

As quickly as I could, I blow dried my hair, a towel still wrapped around my body, and applied a slight amount of make up. I wasn't really planning on doing too much today besides running a few errands with Caleb around the city so I basically only put on any make up for the cameras I knew would be flashing in my face all day.

As I hurriedly went into my closet, happy to hear no crying coming from my son outside my bathroom, I groaned at the thought of the press following me to the grocery store, Home Depot and Babies R Us.

Caleb absolutely hated being photographed by the paparazzi. He hated the loud shouts of the people that badgered me and Jasper with questions constantly and the huge crowds of strange people that were always surrounding us. Bubba would scream, thrash and wail to the high heavens as if I or Jasper were torturing him.

I didn't blame my baby. Jasper absolutely detested the press as well, so I put it off as an inherited trait since I could easily tune out and forget about the press even if I didn't try.

I pulled on a simple pair of worn, destroyed jeans with a black tank top and a white tee shirt and slid into a simple black pair of flip flops. I was comfortable and still quite stylish for what was in with the trends that were in right now.

I quietly entered the my bedroom after shutting off all the lights in my bathroom to hear Caleb beginning to fuss. I hurriedly rushed over to him and lifted him into my arms. His tiny little body was covered in a pair of small jeans, a long sleeve that fit him very well and a tiny pair of baby converse. They were adorable.

I helped him into a small jacket that he would need for the weather out. After I got him ready to leave, I pulled my hair into a pony tail followed by a simple, black, Yankees baseball cap of Jasper's and slid on my husband's black Ray Ban's. I hadn't put on a ton of make up so I didn't particularly enjoy being called a mopey housewife like they did to all the high socialites that even dared to exit their homes with pajamas on to get the newspaper.

I grabbed Caleb's quilt that Nana had made for him and lifted Caleb onto my shoulder before covering him with it. I prayed to god that if he didn't see them he wouldn't cry and scream.

Once I was out of the house I had to make the decision of what car to take. I chose Jasper's Ford Truck. We already had Caleb's car seat in there so I thought it would be easier. After getting a now very fussy Caleb into the truck and buckled myself in I sped out of our drive way, trying to avoid any press that usually lingered along the gates of our home.

Ever since Jasper had left work, the crime rate had drastically increased. Of course, Jasper and I knew it was because he wasn't there to settle conflicts between his family and others, vice versa, but to everyone else in the world, they thought it was Jasper. They had no proof, of course, but there was never a way to stop people from spreading their ridiculous rumors.

Since Jasper has been back, it had gotten better, but not by very much. He usually comes home ready to pull out all of his hair but playing with Caleb or just coming home and getting held by me usually works.

I focused back on getting out of the sea of photographers before and growled in anger. They loved to crash their stupid cameras up against my windows, scaring Caleb even more.

"Shh, ma babee," I tried to soothe my terrified son form my seat up front. "We're almost out!"

I had been able to weave my way out of the tangled sea of press but not without some effort.

I heard my phone ring from it's charger in the console of the truck. I pulled it out at a clogged intersection we sat at and pressed the answer button along with the speaker phone button. I refused to drive with that thing in my hands with Caleb in the car.

"Hello?" I answered, exasperated and slightly aggravated.

Caleb had finally calmed down, ceasing his excruciatingly loud wails to a fit of light sniffles and gently whimpers but all the stress of everything would always get to me.

"Hey!" Momma Clara's gentle voice came over the speaker. "How are my two favorite people today?"

I chuckled and rolled my eyes as the traffic began to move.

"We're good," I sighed heavily, turning to go down the street the Whole Food's store was on. "Da press has been up ma ass all damn day, but I think we can manage."

"I'm sorry, darling. I was wondering if maybe you and my beautiful grandson would like to come over for lunch later?"

I peered down at the clock. The sun wasn't even fully up in the sky yet, making the sky above have a strange, grey hue to it so I knew it was early. The clock read, 7:15 am.

"Yeah," I said happily. "I have a few errands to run before then so that sounds good. That's about the time Caleb needs to be fed, too, so I can feed him there and then put him down for a nap while we visit or something."

"Wonderful!" Momma exclaimed excitedly. It wasn't as if she didn't see her grandson every day. "I'll see you around twelve thirty then?"

"Sounds good."

After saying our goodbyes, I hung up the phone, only to have it ring again. This time I read the phone ID; Jasper.

I was slightly surprised by this, knowing Jasper only ever called when he wasn't busy or it was an emergency while he was working. I quickly answered it, leaving it on speaker since I was driving.

"What's up?" I asked, starting to move with the last bit of traffic I had left before reaching the store.

"Where are you?"

Jasper's tone sounded winded and worried, as if he was terrified and had been running.

"A couple of blocks from Whole Foods. Why?" I asked.

"Do you have Caleb with you?"

I scrunched my face up in confusion.

"Of course I do. I couldn't just leave him alone." I said.

"Fuck!" he screamed, gunshots firing off in the back ground.

My heart sunk at the familiar sound. Something was wrong. Terribly, wrong.

"Jasper? What's going on?" my voice was frantic now, I drove straight past the Whole Foods.

I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't about to stop. I looked into my rear view to see Caleb happily playing the quilt I had wrapped around him. Whatever was going on was about to end. I wasn't about to let my son be put in danger. I wasn't going to let that happen. I had to protect him.

"Bella, I need you to stay calm and listen very closely, alright?" Jasper whispered lowly.

"Alright." I nodded in agreement.

I kept my eyes open, locking all the truck's doors just incase. I knew there was a 9 mm in the glove compartment Jasper kept there for emergencies just like the rest of the cars but I didn't want to pull it out with Caleb inside the truck.

"Do you remember how I killed the leader of the Irish last year?" Jasper kept his voice at a tiny whisper.

"Yeah?" I remembered.

I was still pregnant with Caleb when he had cracked the Leader of The Spider's neck in half along with the several assassins he had carried with him to kill off my husband.

"Do you remember when I said that his son was still alive?"

"Yes! Jasper I remember everything! Get to the damn point!" I barked.

If I needed to head out to Staten Island right now to hide out at Alice's place because it was dangerous, then I needed to know what was up.

"He's come back." Jasper hissed.

My breath caught in my throat, my heart staring to pound loudly in my ears.

"Bella? Bella, you still there?"

"I-I'm here." I cleared my throat.

"He's got me surrounded. He killed Marcus-"

"Oh my god!" I gasped loudly.

"Bella keep it together! You need to have a clear head on your shoulders. If not for you than for Caleb." Jasper scolded angrily.

I nodded, stabling myself. I loved Marcus like a brother and he had been good to my family. He had been at my wedding, the birth of my son. A great friend to Jasper, but I needed to keep it together for my son. He was my number one priority.

"Tell me what to do." I said in a determined voice.

"That's my girl," Jasper said proudly before continuing. "I need you to get to Alice's. They don't know she works for me. No one does. So she is going to be the safest place right now."

I checked my mirrors as I flew onto an empty lane. No one was on my tail until I spotted a black BMW a few feet behind, keeping pace with my slow speed. I moved off to the side, allowing him to pass. He didn't.

Fuck!

"Jasper," I shook in terror. Caleb was still alright, cooing in delight and oblivious to the horrors around him. "There is someone following me."

"What?" Jasper bellowed through a whisper yell. "That can't be! They just hit us a few minutes ago…they couldn't possibly have…unless…"

"Jasper! Tell me what's going on! You aren't making any sense!" I slammed on the steering wheel.

Jasper was quiet for a moment, until another loud shot rang through the phone.

"They've been watching us, Bella," My heart sunk even further. Watching us? "I need you to get to Alice's as fast as you can."

"What about the people trailing me?" I whispered, looking up into my rear view.

They were still there.

"Shake them off as best you can, Bella. Is Caleb buckled in tightly?" another shot rang, this time closer.

I prayed it was Jasper that time.

"As always." I confirmed harshly.

"Shake them off, baby. Speed, swerve, get onto any back roads that you can. If you can't…" he took a deep breath before speaking. "You know where the gun is in all of the cars."

I swallowed harshly and took a deep breath through my nose.

"I love you." I said through a strangled voice.

"I love you too." Jasper said shakily. "The both of you."

I glanced at Caleb one more time. He was still utterly oblivious. I said a silent prayer to God, Jesus, Buddha, Mohammad. Whatever the fuck was out there, I prayed to it. I prayed that even if I didn't make it, that Caleb would be alright.

He was innocent. He didn't deserve this.

"Come back to me." Jasper said sadly.

"Always."

Another loud ring of shots fired sung loudly through the phone.

"Bella, I gotta go. I love you both."

I didn't even get to say goodbye before he hung up. I turned my phone off and took a deep breath before looking into all my mirrors. Every swerve I made, they followed. Every time I sped up, so did they. If I made it open for them to pass me on the lane for the fifth time, they wouldn't take it.

I gripped the steering wheel as tightly as I could before the skin of my knuckles turned ghostly shade white.

It was time to get these assholes the fuck off of my ass.

I stomped on the gas as hard as I could, grunting loudly in the process. I knew that no matter how fast I went, my damn Ford couldn't compare to the BMW, but I could sure as hell try. I reached over, swerving a bit as I did so and pulled the gun out, clicking off the safety and setting it on the seat beside me.

Caleb was still giggling in joy, liking the speed the truck was going at. At least he was alright.

I must've doubted my truck a bit because by the time I looked at the speedometer, I was pushing 215 mph, easy.

Damn.

Even the tiny, black car behind me was struggling to catch up to me as I made it into an empty highway that lead straight to Staten Island. The route was good but empty was never a good sign.

It was still early but the traffic had cleared since most people probably didn't travel all the way from Staten Island to New York for work purposes with the gas prices these days.

The car was slowly starting to creep up on me, slipping into the lane next to me so it was soon right beside me.

I looked up at the nearest, green, street sign; I was already in Staten Island. I still had twenty minutes until I could make it to Alice's.

My phone was ringing like crazy, probably Alice, but I ignored it. I couldn't be distracted. Not with my son in the line of fire.

The car beside me soon lined itself up with mine. The black tinted windows didn't allow me to see any faces, but a hand slipped out, a gun pointed right at my window.

"Fuck!" I screamed, ducking.

The truck swerved a tad bit but there were no cars around me so I didn't care. Glass shattered onto my clothes and body as I kept one hand on the steering wheel.

Caleb let out a horrible scream of terror, crying like a banshee. I couldn't blame him.

"Hold on, baby!" I called to him through the loud shots that rang through the truck.

I easily grabbed the gun on the opposite seat and grunted after the shot stopped, quickly sitting up to shoot at the fucking bastards. I didn't even get a good look at them before firing straight into one's head and then shooting the driver in the neck from what I could tell.

They had done the very stupid mistake of leaving their windows rolled down. I may have been just a mob wife, but you better bet your ass that my husband had taught me how to get my shots as precise as they can get. So had Alice, but hey, I had more time with my husband.

The black car swerved into the opposite lane and flipped the other way several times, not coming near me. I didn't slow down, though. I pushed the damn truck as hard as it would go until we finally reached Alice's street.

Caleb was still wailing loudly behind me, inconsolable. He needed to be held and right now I couldn't. As soon as the damn car was done moving I sure as hell would get him.

As soon as I neared Alice's house I noticed a small figure sitting on the front stoop of her house, holding a cell phone in it's hand.

Alice.

I pulled up into her drive port and slammed it into park before flinging myself out of the truck, shaking off tiny pieces of shattered glass off of me in the process. I flung the back door to the truck open as quickly as I could, ripping the car seat apart before eagerly grabbing my Bubba out of his seat.

He was still whimpering quietly as I held him to my chest in relief. He wasn't hurt, thank god, but he was really scared.

"Thank god!" Alice's voice rang behind me.

She ran across her lawn, a genuine look of worry on her face as she finally reached us.

"Is my Godson alright? You didn't answer your phone and-" she stopped herself, gazing at the shot out truck window. "What the hell happened?"

"Someone was trailing us." I spat out quickly, starting towards Alice's front door.

I needed to get Alec inside and safe.

"What! Did they follow you?" Alice locked my truck through the shattered window and followed me.

"I killed them." I whispered once we were all inside.

Alice locked the door behind her, latching all the complicated bolts on it before gaping up at me. I was bouncing Caleb lightly on my shoulder, trying my hardest to get him to stop crying anymore.

"You w-what?" Alice stuttered out in shock.

"I killed them!" I groaned. "They shot at me first so I just used the gun Jasper put in the truck like he does with all the cars."

Alice swallowed harshly before nodding, accepting my words.

"Get upstairs." she pointed to the stair case.

"My old room?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," Alice nodded, pulling out a sniper rifle from behind the coffee table that remained in the hall. "I want you to lock all the windows and the door. In fact, lock yourself in the bathroom with Caleb. Don't come out until I come to get you alright?"

"Are they coming here?" I heard my voice crack in horror.

Alice stared at me with wide, dull eyes before twisting something on the gun and looking into the sharp shooter. She nodded slowly.

"If they had someone following you, they know where you were going," she sighed heavily. "Get upstairs already!" she barked.

I quickly obliged and ran up the stairs as carefully as I could with Caleb still in my arms. He had been a bit shaken by Alice's loud voice so he had started wailing a bit. I easily calmed him down by the time we made it to my old room that I had stayed in with Alice a while back.

I did as Alice said, making sure all the windows and the door was locked before rushing into the familiar bathroom. I locked that door and left the lights off. There was enough light coming from the tiny bathroom that was locked and made my way into the empty bathtub. I pulled the shower curtain to cover us and sat down in the large base.

I unwrapped Caleb form the quilt that was wrapped around him to see him whimpering gently into my neck. His tiny, little body was shaking form his sobs but were slowly starting to ease. I rubbed soothing circles into his back like Jasper did when he got fussy and sighed in content when my son eagerly fell asleep.

Everything that had happened today had taken it out of him. He was so exhausted, making me slightly relieved. If he were crying like he usually did and someone passed by the door, they would hear us the instant they reached the bedroom door. They didn't even need to be inside the bedroom to hear Caleb scream.

I cradled Bubba as closely to my chest without crushing him and lightly hummed, hoping to keep him asleep as long as I could, still keeping my ears open for any loud noises coming from downstairs.

The loud, familiar sound of rubbing tires screeching against road came from outside Alice's house. It wasn't one car either. It was several. I clutched Bubba to me a little tighter, praying harder than I had in years.

Car doors slammed before the sound of wood shattering echoed through the entire house. I guess the door was the first to go.

Loud, inaudible words were being shouted before shots rang loudly downstairs. More screams. Screams of pain, horror, anguish and above all…determination.

Determination to find and kill me and my son.

For a second I wondered I hadn't brought the gun from the truck with me. How could I have been so stupid? If they got up here I couldn't-

I shook the horrible thought form my head. Alice would get them. She would kill them.

The screams and bullets went on for what seemed like forever, Caleb sleeping right through it all. I took quiet, even breaths as infrequently as I could. I didn't want to be heard at all.

A few more minutes of forever and the bullets ceased. The world was quiet for a moment, making me shift my sleeping son slightly so he rested on my lap. Maybe they were…

M thought way interrupted by the horrifying sound of heavy footsteps. Footsteps that couldn't possibly belong to Alice. The footsteps were coming closer, heavier and heavier with every step before I heard my name being called. I couldn't make out the voice, not with the distance, but I knew it was a man.

It wasn't Alice.

She let them in. The only way that could have happened was if she was…dead.

My sleeping son stirred as the wood of the bedroom was kicked in loudly. It took several tries for whoever it was, but they got to it son enough.

My heart sunk as I clutched to Caleb tighter than I ever had. He didn't deserve this. He was innocent. He didn't do anything. He didn't know anything.

"BELLA!" the voice roared form the bedroom.

I still couldn't make it out. Whoever it was raging, though. Furious, even.

I hunched over Caleb, feeling my entire body begin to quiver in fear as tears of anguish covered my face. Maybe if they didn't see my son, they couldn't hurt him. Maybe they would let him live. I silently said a prayer to God, hoping Jasper could hold our son one more time. I prayed he knew how much I loved him. How much he had helped to change my life. How grateful I was for him giving me the world. Giving me a child that I loved more than any human being in this universe.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" the shrill voice screamed again, this time from right behind the bathroom door.

Caleb's shrill cries filled the air as he woke up.

"Bubba, please," I whispered through my tears, pleadingly. "They can't find ju, my love. You gotta get back to Daddy."

It stung my heart knowing that after I was killed, my son would never know me. Never have a mother…just like I never had. I would sacrifice myself for him any day, though. Hands down.

Caleb's shrill shrieks only grew louder as I tried to soothe him, the crashes becoming louder and louder. Caleb writhed bellow me as I tried desperately to hang onto him. Soon all I could hear were his cries.

"Caleb?" the voice called shakily. How did they know my son's name? Who the hell was it behind the damn door. "I'm coming, buddy! Hold on!"

The door began to creak as a hard foot kicked against it. I let out a scream of horror, sobs racking my body when the door finally came crashing down. The footsteps rushed hurriedly through the bathroom before ripping back the shower curtains.

I let out a loud scream, flinching back and waiting for any gun shots that would hit me. I clamped my eyes shut and hunched even further over Caleb.

Nothing came.

Nothing.

"B-Bella?" the now clear voice called to me from the edge of the tub.

My eyes opened instantly, snapping up to the person who knelt right beside me on the edge of the tub. The glowing, familiar, blue eyes of my husband stared down at me with worry and pain filling his beautiful pupils.

I sat still for a long minute. The both of us did, staring at each other in disbelief. How could he be here? I thought he was still at his office.

"Jasper!" I launched myself at him, still holding Caleb to me.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me tightly, dragging me and Caleb out of the tub as he sank backwards, away from the tub. He gathered the both of us in his lap, Caleb starting to settle down in my arms.

"I t-thought I had l-lost you," Jasper struggled out through hard sobs.

His entire body shook as he held me to his chest. I cried into his chest, not caring that blood soaked almost every inch of him.

"T-they chased u-us and C-Caleb-" I stopped, not being able to breathe through my own sobs of relief. "Please," I begged, clutching to him with my free hand. "Don't leave us again."

"Never," Jasper held me to him. "I'm going to kill every single one of those fuckers." Jasper's voice was nothing less than lethal as he shook from tears and rage.

Caleb let out a tiny cry, wanting Jasper. My husband eagerly took him from my arms, kissing our son and cradling him into his neck. My son let out a coo of content and ran his tiny hand of his father's face as I kept my cheek against Jasper's chest.

"I'll never let them hurt you," Jasper whispered to Caleb. "Either of you. I swear."

I gripped my husband harder than I ever had, knowing that for now, we were alright. And that the next few weeks…would be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>So...whoo...that was a rollercoaster, huh? The Spiders are back. <strong>

**Who wants Jasper to kill all those creepy arachne's asses? i do!**

**Oh! Just so you guys know! Alice isn't dead! She's alright! Don't freak on me! **

**i can't kill off the bitch when we are just starting to like her!(:**

**Anyways, caleb is fine! don't worry! **

**also, the song Bella sang to Caleb in the last chapter will be in a link bellow; pictures of cars, houses, charecters and other good stuff is also posted on my profile(:**

**http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v= cQwx92VcOxg (remove spaces) **


	35. Chapter 35: I'm Yours

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 35. I'm Yours  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>So Jasper and Bella are a little spooked after everything and rightfully so i believe. This chapter its going to be awsome. Just some lemony goodness. Haven't had that in a while huh? <strong>

**Anyways, JPOV next chapter! Yay! we need one of those!**

**Let's get this started!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p>The entire ride home, I refused to let go of Caleb. Jasper had tried to pry my tiny son from my arms but almost got killed in the process. After I checked on Alice and we had assessed the damage to her house-which was nothing compared to the damage she had done to the three dozen men she had freaking massacred-we left, desperately in need of some private time and some major explanations.<p>

Jasper had said that after he hung up with me he had called Alice, telling her that I was coming and that when she called him back, saying I wasn't picking up he assumed the worst and came to help Alice kill the fuckers who he had thought killed me and Caleb. When he saw the truck in Alice's driveway he killed his way through Alice's house and then came in to get me in the bathroom.

Alice wasn't too upset about her house, saying she was planning on moving anyways. There was some pretty extensive damages, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. She wanted to move to Manhattan to be closer to Caleb and this time I didn't protest to her being near. It was just safer that way and she would do anything for her Godson.

At the moment, I sat in the back seat of my Cadillac, cradling a sleeping Bubba in my arms. He slept peacefully as Jasper drove us home at a normal speed. He told Alice to send the truck to the auto repair on the Island before we left it with her, not even bothering to take the booster seat.

"You okay?" Jasper whispered from the rear view as I hummed to Caleb, rocking him gently.

Jasper had been looking in that rear view every five minutes, checking to see if anyone was following us or to see if Caleb and I were really alright. Caleb's little arm hung off the edge of my fore arm, only reassuring me that he was thoroughly conked out.

I let out a soft sigh, closing my eyes as I nuzzled my son's nose to mine. I was so glad I got to be there with him. So glad I wanted to cry. I didn't though. I held it in as best I could.

"We're alright," I nodded, looking up to give my husband a wry smile. "I'm jus' glad he's okay." I said, referring to my Bubba.

Jasper nodded in agreement curtly. He was still insanely pissed off.

Not at me but at The Spiders. It was like watching his eyes was watching every scenario he planned on using to kill the men that came after us on. It was terrifying because I had never seen my Jasper so livid, but it was also a huge pride of mine. I wanted to kill every single one of those Irish pricks myself. Not because of what they did to me, but because they came after my son.

My son.

He was innocent. He hadn't done or said anything. He couldn't even hold his own head up by himself for god's sake!

"I can't wait to get home," I whispered, kissing Caleb's smooth forehead.

His little arms flailed a bit before settling back down. He was dreaming.

"Neither can I," Jasper sighed in frustration.

I looked at his blood smudged face through the mirror and smiled half heartedly at him.

"Ju needa shower." I said readjusting Caleb onto my shoulder.

"Can you burn these tonight?" Jasper asked, pulling at his blood soaked shirt gently.

I nodded and rubbed gentle circles into Caleb's back. We finally pulled up to the gate of our house, the air still a dull, eerie shade of grey thanks to the storm clouds above. Jasper hurriedly helped me out of the car once he was out, treating me as if I were made of glass.

Once we were inside the house, Jasper made sure security doubled and the code for the gate was changed form my birthday to Bubba's. No one was getting in. I knew that on top of all security measures Jasper was enforcing, the press would also be a good shield.

No mobster would dare start anything in front of press that constantly loomed at the gate of my home. They'd get booked so fast it wasn't even funny, having evidence and everything against them.

As we made it into the house Caleb let out a little cry. I knew exactly what was wrong, but Jasper jumped shakily and rushed over to pull back the quilt form Caleb's face.

"What's wrong, Bubba?" Jasper kissed his son's little ringlets gently.

"He hasn't eaten since we woke ja up dis morning," I sighed, smiling up at Jasper lovingly. "He just needs a bottle."

"You want me to get it?" Jasper started for the kitchen, but I caught his arm quickly.

"No," I shook my head, Caleb still fussing in my arms. "Go take a shower and I'll deal with him."

Jasper gave me a pensive look, pursing his lips together and looking me over with narrowed eyes. He thought I was testing him. I rolled my eyes and shifted Caleb's kicking legs a bit.

"I'm serious. I don't need ju tracking blood all over ma house!" I chuckled lightly. "Go take a shower while I feed him. I already took one this morning."

Our talk was normal. Beyond normal even. After such a harsh day, we were already going back into the groove of things as if nothing had happened. We'd talk about it later, but for now we needed a bit of normal.

"I'll be down in ten." Jasper kissed my head and rushed up to our bedroom.

I sighed and kissed Bubba's head gently.

"C'mon, _cher_," I mumbled to my son. "Let's get'cha some food, huh?"

After settling down Caleb and putting him in his carrier that still sat on the breakfast counter, I boiled a glass bottle full of the breast milk I had been pumping for the past two months. As soon as Caleb latched top the bottle, Jasper came into the kitchen in nothing but his favorite sweat pants and some very wet hair.

His chest was still slightly damp, droplets of water beading down his cut ripples. It was excruciatingly hot in here.

"You want me to feed him while you go get changed?" Jasper asked running a towel through his hair.

I snapped out of my trance and looked down at the bottle bobbing in my hand quickly Caleb was almost completely done with that sucker, probably needing another very soon.

"Yeah," I yawned heavily. "Can you let him finish this one and if he needs another, give it to him. He skipped two bottles with everything that happened…"

I let my sentence drift, staring down at my beautiful baby boy. He was alright.

"Of course," Jasper came over, setting down his towel, to kiss my temple. "Now go. We'll be up in a few."

I handed the bottle over to Jasper and made my way upstairs. As soon as I reached my bedroom I darted into my closet, quickly changing into one of Jasper's Hanes tees and some sleeping shorts. I kicked out of my flip flips and fixed my tangled ponytail into a bun.

After yawning one more time, I stepped back out into my bedroom, only to hear a sob ridden humming coming from my bed. I turned slightly to see Jasper's hunched, shaking figure cradling Caleb as he fed him a new bottle.

"I'm so sorry, Bubba," Jasper sobbed. "I should've protected you…"

My heart broke instantly. This was the first time I had ever seen Jasper cry tears of pain. He had cried tears of joy and tears of sorrow in front of me…but these were tears of agony. As if someone had cut his heart into two pieces.

I walked over towards the bed and crawled over to my husband.

"Jasper?" I pressed my palm to his damp cheek. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Jasper shook his head, holding Caleb to him just as closely as I had in the truck. He looked up at me, the grey hue that illuminated the room making his tear filled eyes glimmer softly. Everything about his expression read pain. Hurt.

"When I saw you in that tub, Bella, with Caleb…" he shook his head of the image. "I should've been there. I should have protected the both of you! I didn't…"

I grabbed Jasper's face between both my hands, making him look up at me.

I stared back with serious eyes.

"There was nothing you could do-"

"I should've been there, Bella!" Jasper sobbed loudly, making Caleb stir from his happy position of sucking on his bottle. "I'm your husband and his father! I'm supposed to be the one that protects you and makes sure nothing happens to either one of you…what if I had lost you both? I couldn't go on living because it would've been all my fault."

"Jasper," I said firmly. "Nothing happened. Ja got there and saved me and Caleb. Ju did protect us. Ju did everything ja possibly could and more," I kissed his lips gently.

He just sobbed harder, bringing Caleb up so he could kiss our son's cheek.

"I don't know what I'd do without you…either of you," he looked back up at me with desperate eyes.

"We're here," I pressed my forehead to his. "We aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

Jasper sniffled gently, nodding into my head.

"He's going to wind up just like us, Bella," Jasper whispered darkly. "He's the first and a boy. He's going to lead after I'm gone…"

The words weren't foreign to me. Just harsh.

My baby would someday take over Jasper's throne. He would carry all the burden's Jasper has to now. He'd have to worry about all the things Jasper and I do. He'd go through all the hard times we did…and it was heart breaking to know it.

I palmed Jasper's cheek gently, stroking his light stubble.

"He can do whatever he wants," I touched Caleb's swollen tummy from all the milk he had drank. Jasper took the half empty bottle from our son's mouth and placed it on the bed side table before burping him. "Jasper, everything will be alright. Even if he does have to take over your throne, we still have a while before we can do anything about it. He just got here. We can't worry about that now. Let's just take this one day at a time alright?"

My words seemed to calm my husband a bit as his shoulders slumped in relaxation and his sobs ceased.

"You hear that, Bubba?" Jasper whispered to the sleeping bundle on his shoulder. "Momma says you can be whatever you want, and Momma is always right. Remember that, okay, bud?"

Caleb cooed in annoyance and rubbed his cheek against Jasper's shoulder. Jasper smiled and laid down, setting Caleb on his chest like he often did. I hadn't noticed until now Jasper had stripped and changed Caleb, making him probably even more sleepy even after eating.

I took my son from Jasper's reluctant arms and got up from the bed.

"I think this one needs to be put down, right Daddy?" I kissed Caleb's little curls as he started to let his heavy lids droop.

"He's had a hard day," Jasper nodded.

I glanced over towards the bedside table and noticed the bright red numbers; 3:30 pm.

"It's still so early…" said rubbing Bubba's back. "Should I keep him up? If I put him down now he probably won't sleep tonight."

Jasper shook his head, slipping under the covers until his shoulders were covered.

"I'll stay up with him if he can't sleep," Jasper sighed into the pillow. "We all need some rest."

I felt my heart clench slightly. Jasper still thought this was his fault and he was beating himself up over it. I just let out a soft sigh of agony and kissed my Bubba again before taking him into the nursery and laying him down in his crib.

He was already out like a light by the time I set him down, so I just covered his little, sleeping form with Nana's quilt and opened the curtains in his room. It was still grey out from the heavy storm clouds that lingered above the trees. Light drizzle began to come down, tapping on the nursery window gently.

Perfect.

I made sure all the lights in Caleb's room were off before heading back into my bedroom. As soon as I made it back in I closed my door, locked it and went to crawl into bed with my husband. I knew he wasn't sleeping under the covers by the way his breathing was, so I just slipped under the sheets and curled up against his chest.

A pair of warm, heavy arms wrapped around me and pulled me flush against his bare chest. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him.

"Alec needs to be picked up in half an hour." I whispered, staring up at Jasper's dull eyes.

"I called Momma and told her to go and get him." Jasper replied flatly.

"Is he gunna stay with her tonight?" I lifted a hand to trace his cross tattoo with my fingers.

Jasper closed his eyes happily at my touch and nodded.

"Is Caleb asleep?" Jasper asked.

I could hear the double meanings in his words, though. He didn't really care if Caleb was asleep or not; he wanted to know his son was safe.

"He's fine, Jasper," I kissed my husband's neck gently. "The rain is gunna keep him knocked out for a while." I giggled gently.

Jasper gave me a tiny twitch of the corner of his lips before settling back into a frown. I traced my hand up from his chest, to his neck until I reached his hair, tangling my fingers in his glorious locks.

"I love you…" I whisper sang.

Jasper let out a heavy breath and opened his eyes to stare down at me. He lowered his warm lips down onto mine, attacking me with a heated, hungry kiss. Our lips molded perfectly into each others as Jasper shifted so that he was pressed on top of me. I eagerly opened my legs so that he could rest between them as our hips started to grind against each other.

"I love you so much, Bella," Jasper whispered after pulling his lips from mine, pressing his forehead to mine. "I don't know what I'd do if…if-"

I pressed a finger to his lips, silencing his horrible thoughts. He stared down at me with heavy eyes.

"Nothing happened," I wove my hands back into his hair. "I'm here, my love. I'm not going anywhere."

That was it, Jasper latched his wonderful lips back onto mine before eagerly ripping off every ounce of clothing I had on me and then taking off his sweat pants.

"Jasper…" I moaned loudly, feeling his huge erection pressing into my thigh.

Jasper's lips slowly began trailing down my neck, sucking, licking and biting every inch of skin he could.

"Mmmm," I groaned loudly as Jasper's fingers began to trail my thigh up and down at a feather light pressure. "Jasper, please…" I pleaded.

Jasper shook his head and continued to do as he had been for the past few minutes. He wanted this to be slow. He wanted to take his time…like there was no damn tomorrow.

Jasper's hands trailed up and gripped onto my hips hard, but not hard enough to hurt me. He pulled them up, my legs already open to him, wrapped around his torso, and began rubbing my slits up and down his shaft.

Jasper let out a low hiss, feeling exactly how ready I was for him and continued to rub me up and down, never entering me. He gently set me back down against the bed, panting and whimpering for more before parting my slits and shifting his head so that it rubbed tiny circles on my aching clint.

"Oh…" I whimpered out in pleasure.

My hands left Jasper's hair to grip onto the sheets bellow us, my back arching up into Jasper's chest as my body began to shake, expecting the enormous climax I could feel coming on.

Right as I was about to come, Jasper flipped me, making me cry out in disappointment. My husband entertwinded his fingers with mine as I sat on all fours, pressing his forehead to my bare back.

"I love you, Bella," Jasper whispered once more.

"I love you more, Jasper." I said over my shoulder, feeling his lips trailing up my spine.

Jasper shook his head and slowly began to enter me, letting out a low, tortured groan.

"Impossible."

Those were the last words he said before he began to move. His motions were slow at first, pumping in and pulling almost completely out before slowly pushing back in. It was agony and bliss wrapped into one. I arched my back like a cat in heat, throwing my head back to moan. Jasper took full advantage of that and began ravishing my exposed neck.

His warm hands traveled down my flat stomach until he reached the promise land. His fingers worked ferociously against my clint, rubbing me in time with his now insanely quick pumps.

After a few seconds of that, feeling as if I were about to explode from all the enormous amounts of pleasure coming at me, I did. I came around Jasper's cock, screaming and writhing in joy.

Jasper rode me out through my orgasm, pumping in and out as his hand gripped onto mine before flipping us. He sat back into a sitting position so that I straddled his lap, never taking himself out of me.

I was still panting loudly, trying to come down from the high of my first orgasm, when I spotted Jaspers eyes. They were so full of love and adoration…I could've wept. His gentle hands remained on my hips, moving me up and down his dick slowly; the pace he wanted.

I felt a single tears run down my cheek, only to be kissed away by my husband.

"Don't ever leave me," Jasper whispered through a heavy groan.

I shook my head, placing my face in the crook of his neck as we moved together, our hips doing all the talking. I wrapped my arms around my husband's shoulders, entangling my hands in his locks as I continued to cry tears of pleasure and joy.

"Never." I whispered back.

Our bodies moved at a quicker pace, now, making every patch of skin on us become drenched in sweat. Our breaths were jagged and rapid as our hearts pounded against our chests that were pressed together.

"You're mine," Jasper panted out, twining his own hands in my locks.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly as the crash of thunder came from outside. I prayed Caleb wouldn't wake up. Not now.

"Say it, Bella," Jasper grunted, slamming into me. "Tell me who you belong to."

"I'm yours!" I screamed out in joy. "Oh, Jasper! Please! Harder, my love!"

Jasper kissed my neck as I wrapped my legs around his waist from where he sat. I rolled my hips as hard as I could against him, gaining some friction on my sensitive nub. Jasper's hands gripped my ass and pulled me down onto him, pumping in deeper than he ever had.

I placed my face back into the crook of his nick and bit down of his shoulder to keep me form screaming and waking up Caleb across the hall. Jasper let out a strangled moan, pumping in and out of me at a staggered pace.

He was so close. As was I.

He was pounding so hard into me that our sweat soaked skin made a loud smacking sound. Everything was so perfect; the skin hitting, the thunder in the background, the loud hum of rain pouring down on the roof, our loud pants mixed with the groans of pleasure sent me over the edge first. Jasper followed right behind, falling back limp against the pillows to drag me with him.

I gently rocked against Jasper, riding out the remnants of both our orgasms, making Jasper cry out in joy. Jasper stilled my hips with his hands and kissed my lips that hung only inches form his.

After we pulled away to gasp for some much needed air, I pressed my forehead to Jaspers and sighed, utterly content. My body shook from the wonderful aftermath, trembling against Jasper's chest.

He quickly pulled up the covers to cover the both of us and gently pulled out of me. I rolled off of his chest and decided to instead lay beside him.

Jasper looked down at me and opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by a loud crack of thunder, followed by Caleb's loud screams that came form the baby monitor beside me on the night stand.

Jasper smiled down at me and spoke gently.

"He hates being woken up," he chuckled gently.

I chuckled and swung my legs off the edge of the bed. "Don't I know it."

"You want me to get him?" Jasper asked as I slid on his Hanes tee and my underwear.

"No," I smiled. "But you can come with me."

Jasper sat up and smiled before putting on his sweat pants. After we were both clothed, we quickly walked out of our room and into Caleb's nursery across the hall. His ear shattering screams filled the room to the hilt.

"Hey there, Bubba," I cooed gently, scooping my son into my arms. He instantly began to settle down. "Did the thunder wake you up?"

Jasper came up beside me to rub slow circles into Caleb's back, like he always did.

"It's okay, buddy," Jasper hummed into my son's hair. "Here, let me have him."

I gently handed Caleb over to my husband and smiled when I saw both my son and husband together. Jasper bounced Caleb's little body lightly and hummed into his ear, singing the same song I always sang him.

Caleb wasn't sleeping anymore though. He popped his little head out and stared at Jasper's face. Jasper chuckled, seeing my son's wide eyes staring at him in wonder. Caleb not only adored his father, but found him quite fascinating as well.

"Hey there, Bubba. What's up?" my husband chuckled and started throwing my son up in the air playfully.

Caleb giggled loudly as I he thrown up, only to be caught in my husband's sure hands. Jasper laughed along with him as I just leaned against the crib and smiled at the two people I loved most in this world.

"You wanna go play with Daddy while I go make some dinner?" I asked my son gently after walking over to them.

Caleb let out a gentle coo, making me grin even wider.

Such a smart baby.

"Let's go down then." Jasper chuckled, gripping my hands.

I beamed up at my husband and nodded. "Let's go."

We were okay for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter up tonight.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Luck O' Da Irish

**Lagniappe **

**Chapter 36. Luck O' Da Irish  
><strong>**Jasper Hale **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Violence, explicate language, gore, guns, bad mouthing and slight abuse. Nothing towards Bella or Caleb I swear!<strong>

**Some new stuff is about to come up you guys! I have fast forwarded a few months forward. You haven't missed much at all. **

**All who enjoy Jasper's dark side as well as his sweet, will love this chapter. Let's get this going. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Being home was always a good thing. I hated being away from Caleb or Bella ever since the attack a couple of months ago, but being at home right now was a bit difficult for me. We-me and several other crime families who had been marked by the Irish-were so close to finding the fuckers who came after us but instead of finding them, I was changing my seven month old son's diaper in his nursery.<p>

It had been hard finding the new Capo of The Spider's, but not impossible. Never impossible. There would always be a rat in someone's mix just itching to sell you out for some much needed dough. It wasn't hard to find a few of them that led me to where Declan, the fucker who had put the mark on my wife and kid's back, was but I had to admit; the guy was slick. He knew I was on his ass and he never stayed in one place for very long.

Last time I heard the fucker had been chilling out here in Manhattan, thinking I would never come after him if it were on my own turf. Wrong. I would definitely come after him. It wasn't going to be pretty either.

I chuckled darkly at the horrible ways I could slowly and painfully kill the ignorant fuck, but was taken out of my thoughts by Caleb, kicking and thrashing around like the little ball of energy he is. I didn't know how Bella kept up with him all week!

Bella had been extremely tired lately and had been getting sick thanks to her allergies and the pollen that came along with spring time, so I tried to take care of Caleb as much as I could when home. The kid was easy to make happy. As long as he was in a pair of arms, had a bottle-which he could now hold up on his own-to drink, was in a clean diaper and was wrapped in his favorite quilt Nana had made him when he was born, he was good.

Caleb had gotten so big over the past few months, gaining almost six pounds, making him a totally of fifteen pounds. He had grown a couple half inches as well, but his demeanor was still the same. He was a happy baby, only crying for a specific reason and becoming insanely grumpy when woken up. One of the several traits he had inherited from me.

Bubba was kicking his legs as he sucked on his little hand and my hands worked to tape on his new diaper with the little tabs. He wasn't helping with his giggling fits and constant squirming. I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"You think ya pretty slick, huh, troublemaker?" I chuckled down at my son after finally getting his diaper on. "Making me do all the work here!"

Caleb giggled out a happy squeal and reached his chubby little arms out towards me. I happily obliged his request to take him into my arms and pulled him up to rest in my forearms.

"Jasper!" I heard Bella rasp from our room. Her voice was getting better, but still sounded slightly sore. She said it was from all the vomiting.

"Yeah, babe?" I called back, kissing Caleb's blonde curls that matched the color but not the texture of mine.

"Can you come here please? I-I have something I need to talk to you about!" she sounded nervous.

Was she sick again? The vomiting had been way worse than it had been when she was pregnant with Caleb, so we just thought it must be either her allergies or a flu thing again.

We had even bought a couple of pregnancy tests for her but they all came back negative. She had even gotten her period. She had said it had been light, but she still got it.

"I'll be right there!" I called back, placing Caleb in his crib gently.

He let out a cry of protest, wanting to be with me, but I couldn't take him with me. If what Bella had was contagious and she gave it to Caleb, it would be hell in our household.

"I'm just gunna go check on Momma, Buddy," I kissed my son from over the crib. "I'll be right back."

Caleb continued to cry lightly as I left but stopped as soon as I made it to my bedroom. Bella's body was hunched on the bed, her body looking a bit skinnier than it had been a few months ago. The vomiting had done that to her.

"Hey," I called gently, trying not to frighten her.

Bella looked up, her eyes wide with shock and face pale as she held something in her lap.

"Hey," she choked back before looking down at the object in her hand.

It looked like her phone.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly, rushing over to her.

I knelt beside her, taking the phone form her hands and placing it on the bed before I gatherer her into my arms. Bella remained silent.

"Bella, please," I pleaded gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

Her eyes moved back and forth, as if trying to calculate something in her head. Her face was paler than ever, making her look almost sicker than ever. What was wrong? She was terrifying me.

"I don't understand…" I heard her whisper to herself. "It couldn't be…you haven't killed them…Caleb is still so little…we weren't even…"

I didn't understand what she was going on about. Her sentences didn't make any sense and weren't coinciding with each other. I placed my hands on either sides of her face, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were still wide with shock as she bored her eyes into mine.

"Jasper…" she whispered shakily.

"Yes, baby? What is it?" I asked as gently as I could.

She swallowed loudly, pushing back whatever was causing her to keep from talking.

"The doctor called." she said shaking once again.

My heart sunk. What was going on? Was she really sick? Was she…dying.

"W-what did he say?" I stuttered out nervously.

Bella took another deep breath, obviously trying not to cry. Her face was twisted into several different emotions that I had never seen on her before. Was she scared? Happy? What the hell was going on?

"He said," she whispered lowly. "He said I'm pregnant."

My hands dropped form her face, my jaw hitting the floor.

"W-what?" I sputtered out in shock.

Now I could understand why she was so damn speechless.

Bella's eyes focused back on me, examining my expression with worried eyes. She wasn't upset about this, I could see the joy in her eyes. She was scared that I wouldn't want this.

"He said I'm about two months…that's why I've been getting some pretty bad symptoms." she smiled, letting her hand drop to her stomach like she used to do with Caleb.

"W-what about you getting your period?" I asked, still a bit stunned.

Bella shrugged, a little smile coming up on her lips.

"He said it's normal to have some light spotting during pregnancies. Dr. Flores also said that sometimes the hormones just aren't strong enough really early on to get caught on a home pregnancy test…" she said staring at me again with those wide, beautiful eyes.

She was happy. She wanted this. She wasn't sick. Well, she was but for a reason. She wasn't deathly ill or anything.

I sat back on my heels, trying to digest everything she had just said. I froze, thinking about all the things we had gone through….what Caleb had gone through. This only meant I would have to kill Declan faster than I had initially planned. I would have to kill him soon. Very soon.

My find worked on figuring out a strategy, forgetting all about the new baby. Bella probably saw my pensive look and instantly started to panic.

"Jasper I want this baby," she croaked out. "I know it's a bad time with the Irish and them still being on our backs and Caleb is still so young and us wanting to wait at least another year….but I want this baby more than I have ever wanted anything."

I looked up at her, my eyes horrified that she would think that I wouldn't want this baby.

I wanted the baby just as much as she did. I loved Bella and whatever she wanted was exactly what I wanted. We had talked about waiting until Caleb was a little bit older. Old enough to at least understand what would be japanning, but it really didn't matter to me. Having kids was…beyond perfect.

It was as if you had someone that you could give everything you ever had to. You loved them unconditionally because they were apart of you. A little piece of me and Bella forever implanted into another tiny, being.

"If you don't want this baby…" Bella started to cry. "I'll leave…but I won't leave Caleb behind." she said firmly through her sobs.

That shook me away real quickly.

"Bella!" I gasped, shaking my head.

I flung myself at her, wrapping my arms around her tiny frame gently. She instantly relaxed and stopped crying. I seemed to have that effect on her and Caleb. Most people actually. I could calm them down quite easily.

"Jasper, please!" Bella shoved lightly against me as I hovered over her on the bed. She turned her face away from me, silently sobbing into the comforter.

What had I done.

"Bella, no!" I whispered into her neck. "I want this baby too," I slid my hand under her shirt as I spoke, caressing her still flat stomach.

With Caleb she hadn't gained enough weight. No matter how much she ate, she could never really reach the thirty to forty pounds she was supposed to gain with him. In fact, she could barley hit twenty five. The doctors had said it was because Caleb was practically taking every bit of food she had eaten into him, leaving her with little nutrients to keep her nourished and gaining.

"Y-you do?" Bella whimpered out happily.

I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her pouty, pink lips.

"Bella, of all the people in the world, who is the biggest advocate of having kids?" I pointed to myself with a stupid grin on my face.

Another baby. I couldn't wait.

Bella beamed up at me and bit her lower lip before kissing my lips again. I gently got off of her to pull her up to stand flush against me. I wrapped my arms loosely around her torso and laughed when she started to bounce in my arms.

"We're having a baby girl!" Bella squealed, hugging my neck.

I chuckled and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know this one is a girl?" I asked touching her stomach again.

She gave me a look. The "_Are you really that stupid?_" look. I rolled my eyes and shook my head down at her.

"Caleb was a lucky guess." I said flatly.

Bella gaped at me and smacked my arms playfully.

"No it was not! I totally knew!" she insisted. "Just like I know with this little one!"

I laughed and beamed down at my wife lovingly. How could she be more perfect? The most perfect woman on this planet.

"So what's _her_ nickname?" I played along.

Bella looked up at me with confused eyes.

"What'chu mean?" she asked through narrowed eyes.

"Caleb was Jellybean before he was Bubba or Caleb," I explained, gently kissing her head. "What's this little girl's nickname going to be?"

Bella looked up at me pensively, her brow furrowing into a wrinkled line. A light went off after a few minutes.

"Sweet pea!" she exclaimed proudly.

That made me smile. I liked it.

"Sweet pea?" I nodded. "I love it."

Bella squealed gently and hugged me closely. I just accepted the hug warmly.

"I can't believe this," Bella sighed into my chest. "I'm barely twenty one and I already have a wonderful husband, a beautiful son, a gorgeous house and now a baby on the way. I can't believe how lucky we are."

I nodded, agreeing whole heartedly.

"We are incredibly blessed. So what does this mean for school?" I asked, referring to Bella's college courses.

She had wanted to at least start school once Caleb started kindergarten but now, I feared, this would be a set back on her education.

Bella groaned, leaning her forehead on my chest.

"Maybe since they'll be pretty close in age it won't be a huge set back. Maybe just one year or so?" she flinched, biting her lip as she looked up at me.

I sighed heavily, slightly frustrated that I was still the cause for her education setbacks but accepted her solution. She was right. Caleb and Sweet Pea wouldn't be that distant in age. A little under a year and a half, at most. They wouldn't start school together, but they'd definitely be close enough to be a grade under or over each other so Bella would only be delayed a year or so. She had already finished a year and a half done on the computer courses NYU offered anyways, so she only needed a year and a half to go.

I opened my mouth to say something when I heard my phone go off from it's spot on the charger. I detangled myself from Bella and darted for it, knowing no one called me unless it was an emergency.

And lately there was only one major emergency that was risk bothering me over. I didn't need to handle any petty shit like one of my dealers shooting a customer or whatever. I didn't need to deal with that shit and didn't want to.

I eagerly ripped the phone off it's charger and clicked the talk button.

"Talk to me." I said firmly.

"_Spider's off it's web_," Caius's familiar voice said flatly.

He had been staking Declan's place for almost three weeks now, ever since the prick bought an apartment in downtown Manhattan. Stupid asshole. He thought I wouldn't be able to sniff him out with all the people in Manhattan. Too bad he didn't realize most people that reside in Manhattan don't exactly purchase 5.7 million dollar pent house suites.

"Stay close to him and remain _lam_. He isn't used to being tracked. He's too new to this shit." I said rushing into my closet to get changed out of my sweatpants and into my work clothes.

"_Whatever you say, Boss._"

"Does he have any muscles on him?" I asked, sliding into my suit jacket.

"_Two Gorillas. Nothing I can't clip." _Caius said attentively.

"You go heavy?" I asked slipping on my shoes.

"_Eh_," Cauis chuckled. "Facia bruta _don't look so tough_."

"I didn't ask you if he looked tough," I snapped back at him, walking back into my bedroom to kiss Bella good bye. "I asked you if you went to get this _jamook_ packing?"

"_I got enough to swat the Gorilla's but not enough to take out The Spider._" Caius said nervously.

I groaned, palming my face irritated as I made my way out of my house and over to my Aston. If Marcus were still around, he would have had everything down perfect. That's just how my boy rolled. His swag was the shit and he never messed up. He knew how to handle my shit and his. Caius was just muscle.

"If you ain't got enough then just take him to Carlisle's place," I pulled out of the garage and out the gate quickly. "I'll take care of him there."

"_Which place, Boss? Eclipse is open today_."

I hissed under my breath, cursing about that. I'd have to take him to New Moon and I fucking hated that place for one stupid reason; Kate worked there on off days.

She was head bartender, not really needing to work because her husband made a pretty good cut off of me, but apparently she wanted to be an independent broad or whatever. Bella wouldn't like this, especially since I hadn't really told her the whole truth about Kate just yet.

It really didn't matter to me about what had happened between Kate and I, it was such a long time ago and I was young and totally fucking stupid to even consider marrying her, so I had never thought it would matter to Bella. The first time Bella had freaked out about Kate, back at NYU, I knew different.

Fuck!

"Take him to New Moon." I ground out gruffly.

"_Basement_?" Caius asked dumbly.

"No, you stupid fuck! Why don't you just chain him to the front door so everyone can see!" I barked, already feeling my temper start to ebb.

That wasn't good. I needed to keep cool or else I wouldn't be able to go back home tonight. I didn't want to lash out on Bella or anything. My father had done that when I was younger; stayed out after he did a hit. He really didn't need to do hits when he was Boss because…he was Boss, but he knew he would get more respect that way. I did the same and stayed away form my household when I was on a rampage.

I hated bringing work shit home.

Caius cleared his throat shakily, "_Sorry Boss. I'll get him to C's joint in no time._"

I hung up the phone on him, easily sifting through traffic until I hit a road block, giving me time to fume. Fucking Caius needed to shape the fuck up or he'd be Broken in a fucking heartbeat. Back to selling kilos on the corner for his ass.

As I sat in my car, honking and screaming at every fucking car that hung in front of me, I finally decided to call Bella. Maybe calm down a bit.

I dialed the memorized number quickly before listening to it ring twice.

"Hello?" Bella's soothing voice answered.

I melted instantly.

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry I ran off so quickly," I leaned back in my seat, waiting for traffic to move.

"It's alright," Bella said sincerely. She wasn't pissed because she knew all too well how often I had to run out. "Alice came over to see Caleb anyways. Hey, before you come home can you stop by the grocery store and pick me up my prescription of prenatal vitamins? The doctor already sent in the prescription."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of having another baby on the way.

"Sure, baby," I sighed calmly. "Is there anything else we need?"

I heard a shuffling of things somewhere in the house. Bella must've been in the kitchen making dinner or something.

"Caleb is running low on baby wipes, diapers and shampoo but make sure the shampoo is the one that doesn't sting his eyes," she said casually. It was adorable how she could make my life seem so normal even when I was about to go kill the fucker that hurt her. "Are you going to get paint on you?"

Pride swelled my heart as I heard her speaking code. She had really been mobbed up since we first met.

"Probably," I admitted gently. "This contract is supposed to be long, drawn out and painful."

"Alright, then I need trash bags and matches. We're almost out," she offered. "Oh! I need peanut butter too."

I chuckled, starting to move with the traffic. I was almost at New Moon when I got a text form Caius saying he was already at the joint with Declan in tow.

"Since when do we have peanut butter in the house?" I laughed lightly.

"Since I want fucking peanut butter!" Bella snapped back.

I think I heard Alice laughing in the background.

Oh the joys of pregnancy hormones.

"Sheesh!" I said slightly phased by her instant mood change. "This kid's already killing me!"

Bella let out a sharp breath, ready to jump through the phone and kill me.

"Are you going to go and get me my damn peanut butter or do I need to send Alec to get it for me?" Bella barked angrily.

"Alec's home already?" I asked amused.

Alec had gone out on a date with some little chick from his school tonight and it must have not gone so well since he had only left a couple of hours ago. Poor kid.

"Yeah," Bella sighed, calming down a bit. "He said his date threw up in the middle of the movie they went to go watch. I'm washing his pants as we speak."

I let out a loud belly laugh as I turned onto the street New Moon was on.

"What a disaster!" I bellowed happily.

Bella just scoffed. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes at me.

"Alec said it's some stomach virus that has been going around the school or something." Bella said passively.

"Fuck!" I cursed lowly. "Make sure he scrubs himself down in the shower and then disinfect him. Spray him down with Lysol or something. I don't want him getting you or Caleb sick."

"He's taking a shower and popping some vitamins right now, Jasper," Bella laughed. "And I think spraying a child down with a possibly toxic chemical would be considered child abuse in some way, shape or form." she giggled gently.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes as I pulled up to the parking lot of New Moon. "Bella, love, I gotta go. I'll get all the stuff you need before I come home."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too," I said getting out of the car before hanging up.

I pulled my Ray Ban's out of my pocket easily and slid them on my face just incase any press were around. Once I made it to the entrance of the club, Frank, the bouncer let me in. I didn't really know why the fuck he was here in the first place. New Moon was always closed on Sundays.

It was probably just a safety precaution for the girls like Kate that cleaned up the joint on off days and checked inventory.

I prayed to God that I could get through the empty, rather large, club without seeing Kate or any of her horrendous bitch-like friends that hung around here. All coked up go-go dancers anyways. No such luck, though.

"Jasper!" a familiar, sickly sweet voice called from behind the bar as I passed.

I groaned internally but turned on my heels to smile at Kate politely. I took off my sunglasses on account of the being completely dark in here, and stuffed them in my pocket.

Kate stood behind the bar wearing an old, worn tee shirt with some insanely short shorts and flip flops on. She was dressed like a fucking teenager when she should be dressed like she really was; a _closer-to-thirty-than-twenty_ wife and mother.

She beamed up at me brightly, flashing me those chemically whitened teeth of hers. Her bleached blonde hair look pretty fried and stringy while her fake tits that _I_ paid for stuck out of her tee shirt so far I thought they'd fall out.

"Hi Kate." I greeted her deadpan.

"Oh my god!" she squealed coming around the bar to hug me. "It's been so long since I've seen you!"

I instantly tensed at her touch, feeling absolutely disgusted.

"Yep," I said curtly. "Last time I saw you was at my wedding."

I shoved her off as gently as I could, not wanting to disrespect any woman, no matter how sleazy.

Kate looked up at me as if I had slapped her with my actions and words. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking over me with narrowed eyes.

"I heard your…_wife_…had a baby." Kate said the word 'wife' as if it were a curse word.

"Yeah." I said flatly, not really wanting to give her any information.

Kate's gaze turned glacial.

"Is it yours?" she asked pursing her lips.

I couldn't help it as my temper flared.

"Excuse me?" I hissed, my hands clasping into tight fists.

"Well," Kate continued into her prissy ass voice. "I don't exactly think your wife is very faithful to you. I just assumed." she shrugged casually.

If she were a man, I'd be beating the shit out of her right now.

I ground my teeth together, trying not to kill her as I spoke.

"I don't think you should be talking, Kate," I chuckled darkly, stepping close so close to her that our faces were almost inches away from touching. "My _wife_ is a hundred times the woman you will ever be. She's stuck by me through thick and fucking thin while you just spread your legs for the first guy to come along." I snapped in a murderous tone.

Kate stared up at me with wide eyes, swallowed shakily.

"I don't know why the fuck I ever wasted any time on you. I bet the only reason you stuck to James is because he knocked you up. Too bad you're probably screwing ever asshole out there behind his back." I laughed in her face.

She glared up at me, eyes blazing as she bobbed her head like an idiot and moved to wag her skinny fucking finger in my face.

"You're just pissed because James married me and you didn't have the fucking balls to!" she hissed back venomously. "I was your first, Jazzy! I don't think you can ever forget that…or deny the love you'll always carry for me." she ran a hand up my chest slowly.

I roughly pulled her hand away and lowered my face so that I was eye level with her.

"Let's get this straight, Kate," I fumed at her. "You weren't my first. I let you think you were because it made you happy. Truth was, my first was a much better fuck than you ever were."

I straightened out as best I could, pulling myself together as best I could.

I wasn't lying when I had said Kate wasn't my first. Fuck that. Alice had been my first. I had gotten with Kate first, relationship wise, but we had broken up like we had many times and I had gotten with Alice.

After Alice and I broke it off I went through a particularly bad rebound phase and found myself crawling back into Kate's open arms. I had really forced myself into thinking I loved her back then but when I found her in bed with my now ex-best friend I broke it off.

I broke off everything. Our relationship. Our engagement. James's nose and several ribs.

I broke a lot that night.

The only reason I had told Kate she was my first was to make her happy when I was with her. The only reason I had told Bella Kate was my first was because at the time, Bella didn't even know who I really was and if I had told her about Alice, she would've asked questions just like she had about Kate.

I would've had to lie more, for Alice's sake, and I'd much rather tell Bella one lie, making explaining the truth much easier, then a slew of them.

"I know you still want me, Jasper," Kate said switching back to her bimbo innocence. "I can give you what your dumb wife can't." she said, touching me again.

I was livid by now.

I gripped her wrist as tightly as I could, feeling her bone pop beneath my grip. Kate yelped out in pain as I glared down at her.

"If my wife's name ever enters your mouth again, I will fucking cut out your tongue myself. If you ever touch me again, I will chop off every fucking finger you have," I growled lowly as Kate began to shake in fear. "You made an oath to stick by your fucking husband. I could kill you for breaking it. You know I will if you fuck up again."

"I-I'll tell James!" Kate fought back pathetically.

I flung my head back, letting out a loud, dark laugh of mocking and threw her probably fracture wrist back at her.

"What's he gunna do, huh?" I spat back at her. "I could break him real easy. Having selling grams on the curb. Let's see how many fur coats will be in your closet then, Katherine." I growled out her real name.

She held her strange looking wrist to her chest, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I am your superior. So is my wife," I said mockingly. "Learn your place, _pucchiacha_."

I turned on my heels and walked towards the iron door that lead down to the basement without looking back. Kate remained silent as I left her to cower into herself.

After I made my way through the heavy door and down the hall, I made my way through the hidden door that remained behind the boxes of inventory down here. It wasn't really a hidden door. Just an old meat freezer, but its where we usually did held up our contracts.

I shoved through the door of the freezer easily until I finally made it in, seeing a bloodied Declan tied against one of the heavy, solid stone chairs I had gotten made a couple years back. Strong fuckers could easily snap flimsy wood chairs or run off with them if you didn't tie them down right, so stone was always good.

Declan looked pretty banged up, but not even close to dead. His nose looked broken, bleeding down the duck tape that covered his mouth. His hands were tied behind him with a zip tie, as well as his feet. He was thrashing and grunting loudly, trying to escape his bondage.

I simply chuckled and gave him the best shit eating grin I could.

"Aye, Boss!" Caius called from the corner of the freezer room.

Caius, James and a new guy I had brought up named Ben sat around a small, blue, fold out table playing poker for pennies and cigarettes. They were all too fucking cheep to play for anything else.

"Aye." I nodded politely and started taking off my jacket.

I flung the thing over to James, who caught it instinctively. He placed it on the table and motioned for the other two guys to follow him as he came to my side.

"Did you see Kate?" James asked flatly, staring down at his cards.

"Yeah," I popped my neck. "I think I broke her wrist. Don't expect her home tonight. She might be at the hospital."

James didn't even look phased at my words. He didn't give a fuck. He knew I wouldn't have done anything unless she had done something to push my buttons. I didn't condone my physical violence towards her and would probably wind up apologizing, but no one disrespected my fucking wife or child.

I sighed heavily and went back to what I was doing.

I rolled the sleeves of my shirt up, knowing Bella didn't exactly enjoy blood soaked clothes. She really despised it, especially when pregnant. Maybe I could try not to get the fucker's shit on me.

I pulled up one of the cheap fold out chairs the guys hand been using and spun it around so I was straddling the thing right in front of Declan, Capo of the Irish mob. I pulled out the nine I had been carrying in my waist band and spun it around my finger, glaring at the dumb fuck in front of me.

I motioned for James to take the tape off Declan's mouth, which he did without mercy. Declan screamed out in pain after the tape was removed and spat out blood that had probably accumulated in his mouth onto the floor.

"Hello, Declan," I said as brightly as I could muster considering my day. "What a lovely surprise to see you."

Declan looked up at me through narrowed eyes.

"Go fuck yourself." Declan muttered out through his thick, Irish accent.

I chuckled and clicked the safety off my nine. I knew I'd be using it soon.

"What a lovely greeting," I mocked gently. "Aren't the Irish supposed to be big on hospitality?"

"And aren't Italians big on fuckin' mistresses and eatin' pasta all damn day." Declan snapped back.

I scratched my chin, trying to ignore his snaky comment. I never had, nor ever will, have a _goomah_. I loved my dam wife too fucking much to do that to her. Fuck! It was tradition, for men in the mob, and a well respected thing but I didn't give a fuck. My wife was fucking sex on legs. I didn't need some junky broad's fake tits bouncing in my face when I had a perfect, real pair to grope whenever I wanted.

"I didn't come all the way down here on my fucking day off to come here and play a game of "_Who's Bigger and Badder_"," I growled viciously. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll make your death easy and painless."

That was a fucking lie but it would probably coax him into talking.

Declan smiled, blood staining his perfect teeth before spitting right in my face. I wiped the shit off before lifting my Smith and popping one right in his knee cap. Declan let out a shrill cry of horror, screaming and thrashing in agony as my boys came to hold him down.

I got up form my chair to stand in front of the ass wipe bellow. I gently nudged the knee I had just capped, making it spew even more blood than it already was and made Declan wail out louder than my own son.

"Why did you put a mark on my wife and kid's back?" I reached down to squeeze the prick's knee.

He screamed again, this time answering my question.

"You killed my fuckin' father!" he screeched.

I pulled back my bloodied hand, making Declan sigh in slight relief.

"Your father put a mark on my girl's back too," I shrugged. Declan's eyes widened. "Bet'cha father didn't tell you that, huh?"

Declan was Capo. A new Capo, but still Capo none the less. He knew the punishment for disrespecting someone's wife that was above him; death.

I had the absolute right by our laws to kill that fucker.

"I d-didn't know," Declan stuttered out in horror.

I grinned down at him darkly.

"Then don't jump to assumptions asshole," I growled. "You know what's coming to you because of what you did and you can't fight it. Just tell me what or who you have planned for my wife and when so I can call it off before I have to kill every single fucking person you have ever loved right in front of you. I'll show you what it feels like to see them tortured like I've seen my wife and son tortured."

Declan's eyes widened in fear, probably thinking about his five year old daughter and wife that resided back in Ireland. I had done enough research on this mother fucker to write a book on his entire life story. It would've been a great book too.

"I-I just…" he swallowed hard. "I sent one today. I knew you were having me followed so I thought that while you were distracted my people could-"

"WHAT!" I screamed in horror.

Declan flinched but didn't speak again.

I picked up my phone form out of my pocket and instantly dialed my wife's number. She didn't pick up. Fuck!

I remembered she said something about Alice coming over, so I dialed hers. She answered on the third ring.

"_You better get the fuck over here as fast as you fucking can_." Alice said sharply before I could even breathe.

"The Spider's sent a Black Widow," I referred to an assassin. "I just heard. Are Bella and Caleb alright?"

"_Bella shot one in the knee, the other in the head before I could even figure out what the fuck was going on. I tied one of the fuckers up so Bella could get some shit out of him_." Alice said in a proud tone.

"What?" I hissed in horror. "Don't let her near them, Alice! They'll hurt her!"

"_Oh shut the fuck up! You know Bella could beat the shit out of you any day if she wanted to," _she paused. "_I'm honestly surprised she hasn't yet_."

I chuckled at that one and palmed my face.

"I am too," I groaned loudly. "I'll be there in half an hour. Make sure that fucker doesn't make it out of his ties!" I scolded harshly.

"_She blew his knee cap, E. I don't think he's moving anytime soon._" Alice chuckled.

I thanked Alice before hanging up and turning back towards Declan's worn body. He was fighting the pain in his knee cap, barely making it seem like he was alright so I blew out his second knee. He screamed and blah, blah, blah.

"Set him on fire," I ordered James before spinning on my heels to leave.

"WHAT!" Declan screamed. "You said if I talked I-"

"I lied." I cut him off, shrugging casually. "Thank you for this talk Declan. I'll see you in Hell."

As I climbed the stairs back up to the club, I could hear Declan's screams of horror and pain. I could also smell the familiar scent of burning flesh.

I looked down at my shirt and smiled. I hadn't got one drop of that Irish fucker's blood on me.

Must be the Luck of the Irish.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER BABY AND SOME SERIOUS KILLING! <strong>

**Whoop whoop! My sister just recently found out she was pregnant and calls her baby "Snow Pea". I thought it was stupid and told her that "Sweet Pea" would sound better but she said she liked snow pea. Whatever!**

**Sweet Pea is on the way which means Caleb will be almost a year and a half by the time baby sister comes around!**

**Well…will it be a sister? **

**Is Bella always right and what will she do to that assasiin she captured? **

**Come on people! Tell me what you want! Haha!**

**Till tomarrow! **

**Lots of love!**

**-fighter **

**slang terms used: **

**Lam**: lay low

**Pucchiacha**: Dirty cunt.

**Muscle**: body guards

**Goomah**: mafia lord's mistress

**Broken/ To Break**: bring down in ranks

**Gorillas**: Big guys/ scary looking guys.

**Heavy/ To come heavy**: Bring guns

**Contract**: Kill order

**Get Paint on You**: To get blood on you

**Jamook**: Idiot

**Facia bruta**: Ugly face

**To Clip**: To kill / "take care of"


	37. Chapter 37: Momma Claws

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 37. Momma Claws  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Cursing, Gore, Blood and Angst. <strong>

**I love writing Badass Bella chapters. And I must say that in this chapter, she is quite the badass! Just sayin'!**

**Don't mess with a Momma's Baby!:P**

**Well let's get to this!**

**Here we go…**

* * *

><p>After hanging up with Jasper I went back to cooking dinner since Alice, Alec and I were starving. Alice had just randomly showed up. She said she was in the neighborhood doing a job and after she cleaned up she wanted to come over and check up on her Godson. I couldn't blame her. Caleb was the apple of our entire family's eye. Including mine.<p>

Caleb let out a little giggle as Alice hung him upside down by his ankles, laughing like a maniac. The first time she had ever done that I had almost had a heart attack, but since then I kind of got used to it. Plus, the kid loved it. Laughed his head off every time Aunt Alice flipped him.

"Wassup, buddy?" Alice cooed, finally placing him in a solid sitting position in her arms.

Caleb giggled and clapped his little hands together. I couldn't wait until Caleb could start talking so I could know what was going on in that little head of his. He was incredibly advanced for a baby his age, already rolling and attempting to crawl as well as knowing shapes and colors. The pediatrician said he should be talking in a few months with the way he was developing and I was ecstatic.

"You're gunna be huge if you keep growing like you are, kid," Alice chuckled and bounced Alec in her arms. "I wont be able to do this for very much longer!" she kissed his head before coming over to stand by me.

"The doctor said he's perfectly healthy." I stated lightly, stirring the alfredo sauce.

"I know he is," Alice tickled Caleb's stomach. "So when are you going to let me steal this kid for a weekend?" she hugged a willing Caleb to her. "I think I've found the love of my life, right here."

I chuckled and shook my head as I worked on the pasta.

"I don't think your _boyfriend_ would be too happy to hear that," I turned to glare at her playfully. "And ma Bubba is far too good to be cheated on." I scolded playfully.

Alice rolled her eyes and smiled lovingly down at my son.

"I don't think Nahuel would mind sharing me with this little guy," Alice blew a loud raspberry into Caleb's cheek. "He loves kids anyways."

"How are things with ja and Nah-no?" I asked cautiously.

Alice shrugged, continuing to bounce Caleb on her hip.

"We're good," she said truthfully. "The long distance thing sucks, but he said Jasper asked him to come down for a week to help me out with some contract that deals with the new Capo of the Japanese. I'm really excited. I've missed him a lot."

I groaned loudly, "Is there someone from the Japanese that'll be coming after us now?"

Alice chuckled, kissing Caleb's head and let out a heavy sigh before nodding.

"They're a pretty large _Borgata_." Alice said making facing for Bubba.

"Bur-gat-tuh?" I asked quizzically.

Alice scoffed at me, quirking her brow up.

"It's just another word for crime family." she shrugged. "Almost two years in the game and you still don't have all this shit down?" Alice chuckled darkly.

I scowled at her through narrowed eyes and shook my head.

"Momma said it's normal. She said it took her 'bout five years to get all the code shit down." I grumbled in my defense.

"Well, Nah-no, definitely has the lingo down." Alice said with a disgusting grin on her face.

I pointed the wooden spoon I held in my hand.

"Keep ja mind outta da gutta when ja 'round ma babee." I thwacked her on her knee with the spoon.

The thought of her and her boyfriend doing the nasty was just…horrifying. Caleb was oblivious. As always.

Nahuel was another assassin of Jasper's that worked in Chicago to keep things in order for Jasper when he couldn't be out there doing it himself. The guy was a scary man, never really smiling and taking his job way too seriously. He was perfect for Alice.

He wasn't bad looking either. The guy was massive compared to Alice, at a huge six foot five and two hundred and fifty pounds of nothing but muscle. He was a badass assassin, probably right under Alice and could do some major damage when he needed to. He had hair almost as dark as Alice's and green eyes that shone brilliantly against his dark, tanned skin.

Alice was utterly smitten with the man and had been dating him for almost three months now. Jasper had introduced them or something while working on a contract.

Alice opened her mouth to say something else when Caleb let out a little wail. He probably knew exactly who she was talking about and began to kick and pout.

"Aww, buddy!" Alice giggled, kissing Bubba's head. "You know I love you more than Nah-no."

Caleb wasn't particularly fond of Nahuel since the first time Alice brought him over and Caleb practically kicked him in the face. It was adorable and hilarious to my husband who almost peed himself laughing.

"_Love?_" I stared at her with wide eyes. "Dat's a big word for ju."

Alice glared up at me and shifted my son on her hip.

"So?"

"So…ja love him?"

"Yeah," Alice swallowed hard and turned to look down at Caleb's lazily bobbing head as he tried to relax. "I do love him."

Alice Brandon was actually blushing!

A huge grin spread from ear to ear on my face. I loved Alice like a sister, no matter how much we bickered, so it was good to see her happy.

"So when is da weddin'?" I chuckled playfully and smacked her thigh.

She groaned and shook her head at me.

"Shut up before I punch you in the boob!" Alice said turning on her heels to walk out of the kitchen.

"Aye!" I called after her, stirring the noodles. "Where ju going with my son?"

"Chill the fuck out!" Alice bit back. "I'm just going to put him down. He's getting fussy."

I just eyed her once and let her go on her way, singing _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star _to Caleb. I knew Alec was probably chilling out in the living room playing the newest version of Halo that I had to hide every time Jasper stepped into the house, just where I had left him while I strained the pasta.

"Bella?" Alec's voice called form the living room.

My assumption was confirmed.

"What?" I called over my shoulder.

I set the hot, empty pot back on the stove and went to finish up the alfredo sauce.

"Can ya get me a Coke from the fridge?" he called, a string of loud gunshots from his game ringing through my kitchen.

I shook my head and continued to cook.

"Der something' wrong wit'cha legs?" I snorted loudly.

"Aww! C'mon Bella! I-"

Before Alec could finish his sentence a loud beeping came from he security alarm Jasper had installed in every room. I hurriedly dropped everything I was doing and rushed over to the little screen on the wall next to the kitchen door.

The image was dark since it was already night time but I could still make out three, deathly fast and lethal looking bodies dressed in black, carrying guns. They were climbing over the high gate that covered our house as if they had no problem at all, reaching their limbs easily up and over.

I glared at the screen, utterly enraged, before the hurried footsteps of Alice and Alec came bursting through the kitchen, guns already in hand. Alice's eyes scanned the kitchen eagerly, ready to kill as Alec scowled at the room. His eyes were also on fire with fury.

"What are you two doin'?" I snapped at the two idiots before me.

They both stared at me, totally shocked as to my thoughts. They thought I had gone crazy.

Maybe I had. Damn pregnancy hormones.

I rolled my hands and reached out my hand towards Alec.

"Give me ja nine." I said flatly.

Both of them stared down at me confused. I sighed heavily in frustration and finally just reached into Alec's pants to grab the gun that I already knew would be there. Alec jumped back in shock but a little late on his part. I was already clicking on the safety and storming off towards the front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'?" Alice snapped, storming behind me, rifle still in hand.

I turned on my hells, the alarm getting louder as I checked the screen by the front door. They were still helping each other over the gate. I snapped my gaze back over towards Alice.

"I'm gunna give 'em a good ol' southern welcoming." I ground out angrily before cocking the nine back and turning back towards the door. "We can't have _one_ damn week without gettin' fuckin' shot at!" I mumbled to myself.

I unbolted the door quietly before checking the screen one last time. Their deadly limbs gracefully strolled towards the door, almost right in the place I would need them to be when I opened the door. I looked a bit deeper, seeing they hadn't even taken the safety off of their guns.

Big mistake.

I chuckled lowly, took a deep breath and flung the door open. The bodies in black stopped instantly, locking from the shock of me just coming out to meet them. I didn't even waste another breath as I pulled the trigger on my already lifted gun. I hit the closest one right in the head, sending his limp body down to the floor.

The assassins must have been new because they fumbled with their guns shakily before I shot the second in the chest and the third in the knee cap. The third needed to stay alive for information purposes so I didn't hesitate to walk out of my home and pop one in his second knee.

The bitch squirmed on the concrete drive way, thrashing and cursin at me while Alice and Alec already worked to get the two dead bodies into the garage. Good thinker, those two.

I reached down towards the thrashing man bellow me and ppulled himby the hair until I got a hold of the collar of his shirt.

"Ya stupid cunt!" the man hissed in a thick, Irish accent. "I'm gunna fuckin' kill ya!"

"Oh yeah?" I laughed as I easily dragged his large body into my house.

Lifting a baby was a pretty good work out these days.

"I dare ja to try with dose legs I just blew out." I hauled his ass all the way through the hall, kicking and wailing. He tried to punch at my legs but it was hard with the angle I had him at.

When I finally dragged his ass into the kitchen I left him on the granite floors to bleed and cry. I really hoped he wouldn't wake up my son anytime soon. I'd be fucking pissed.

I pulled out one of the heavy, oak wood chairs that didn't have a cushion from the dining room at the other end of the kitchen and dragged his body up onto it. As I started tying him up like Jasper had taught me with the zip ties I kept under the sink, I started to get a good look at him.

Besides the now mangles and awkward positioned legs of his, he was a pretty decent looking man. His huge, green eyes bored down at me with hatred, grumbling through the duct tape I had slapped on his mouth. His fair skin was covered with blood, as was his dark, golden red locks.

"B!" Alec barked as he burst into the kitchen.

I turned slowly after finishing up the last ties around his ankles, not that I really needed to, and stared at a bloodied Alice and Alec. I was sincerely surprised that all this blood hadn't really gotten to me. Sure, it was a disgusting smell, but it wasn't as potent to me when I was pregnant with Caleb.

Maybe this pregnancy would be a little easier.

"Damn!" Alice chuckled as she spotted the man in the chair.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I was wrong," Alice bobbed her head. "You totally got this game down!"

I shrugged, placing my hands on my back tiredly. I was already exhausted and I still had to get some information out of this asshole and clean up the fucking blood he got on my perfectly clean, granite floors.

Stupid Irish fucker.

"Can you guys go and call Jasper while I…talk to this guy?" I aksed, popping my knuckles.

Alice and Alec stared at me blankly for a moment before stumbling over each other to leave the kitchen. They knew I could do some pretty bad damage if I sincerely wanted to. Boy, did I want to. I think it was the hormones.

After they were gone I took another deep, and much needed, breath of air. I was probably going to make Jasper clean up the fucking floors tonight by the way I was already going down hill. The beating I was about to put on this guy probably wouldn't help either.

I spun on my heels, finally facing the idiot in front of me. He was moaning into his duct tape while a heavy stream of blood ran down his shins and feet. I reached out quickly, ripping off the heavy duct tape from his mouth. The man let out another, strangled moan before spitting at my feet.

Did this fucker know how much these damn Prada's cost?

I snapped my arm back, striking a blow so hard I heard his jaw pop where I hit him. He yelped out painfully, but I didn't stop. I swung twice more before pulling back, not even breathing a slight bit harder.

"Talk!" I barked angrily.

The man's eyes darted up to me after spitting out some more blood. He laughed darkly, blood staining his probably once very white teeth and spoke through labored breaths.

"You think I'm scared of some fuckin' house wife?" he chuckled out bitterly. "You are way outta ya league, love."

I quirked an eyebrow up at him. I leaned down, locking my eyes onto his in a deadly staring match.

"You better believe I expect you to be scared of me," I growled in my normal voice. He probably wouldn't take me seriously with my accent.

He laughed even louder now, spewing blood all over my blouse and face. I quickly wiped it away.

"A'right, love," he coughed, trying not to spew anymore blood or show how badly I was fucking him up. "I'll play along. What'd ya want to know?"

I smiled down at him, mockingly. I knew this kind of guy. He thought he was going to outsmart me. Me! The wife of Jasper Hale, Boss of All Bosses!

I don't think so.

I pushed away from the chair he was sitting at and turned to enter into my kitchen area. I reached into the knife block in front of me and smiled like a maniac. Things were about to get very dirty. I held the shiny, serrated bread knife in my hand by the smooth handle up to my face, examining every twelve inches of cold, sharp, steel.

I turned back one last time to face the man who sat in the chair. For a spilt second I caught his face twisted into pain, trying to bite back his sobs. I felt no pity for him, though and he quickly regained his composure, knowing better than to show any enemy his weeknesses.

I didn't give a fuck if this guy had a family or a wife and kids. I didn't care who he worked for or the circumstances that lead him to be here tonight. All I cared about was that he had tried to hurt my family. Harm my friends and my loved ones. I didn't give a fuck about anything but protecting them. That's what I was going to do.

"I need you to talk," I said quietly, running the unsharpened part of the blade down his cheek. "Because you see, I live in an area that's…very secluded," his eyes widened in horror as I began to press the tip of the knife into his cheek, drawing just a bit of blood.

"And no one will ever hear you scream." I finished sweetly. "Now," I glared down at him, my smile widening at the sight of his fear. "Tell me who your working for and why you're here. What was the contract for?"

His entire body began to shake with fear and pain as I began to drag the tip of the knife farter and farther down his cheek. He opened his mouth the second I began to press harder, but pursed his lips as soon as I pulled away.

"Not gunna tell me?" I pouted mockingly.

My eyes narrowed at his fear filled face as I lifted the knife and sank it down into the middle of his thigh.

"AGHHHH!" he yelled out in horror, jumping a bit before thrashing around. "I'm going to fuckin' kill ya, ya dumb fuckin' bitch! I swear to god almighty!"

"You shouldn't us the Lord's name in vain," I tsked coyly, twisting the knife as roughly as I could.

I was tearing flesh and scraping bone, making more horrified and pain filled yells come out of my victim.

"Talk and I'll pull it out." I lied and twisted the knife some more.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE!" he pleaded desperately. "Fine! It was Declan!"

"Declan who?" I sang, twisting the knife some more.

"O'GRADY! DECLAN O'GRADY!" he screamed in ruthless pain. "PLEASE! STOP!"

I didn't.

"What was the order?" I asked flatly.

He stared up at me, knowing already knew. I twisted again.

"To kill you and the kid!" he sobbed loudly. "I swear! That was it! That's all we came to do!"

I leaned back a bit, ripping the knife out of his thigh. He screamed a bit but clamed down soon. I put the knife down on the counter, thinking of his words as I turned back to face him.

Kill me and Caleb? That was it? THAT WAS IT?

What the fuck was he saying? That was it? He would be killing an innocent child! Two innocent children now! And he felt no remorse? No hurt? No guilt?

I knew I wouldn't feel guilty about what I was about to do.

I planted my feet as firmly as I could, feeling every bit of rage and adrenaline start to pulse through my veins before finally bending my elbow back and pounding into his face.

"Don't!" punch. "You!" punch. "Ever!" punch. "Come near!" punch. "My family!" double jab. "AGAIN!"

Bones and teeth were breaking as well as blood being spewed. Nothing was going to stop me unless someone came in and pulled me off of him. The hormones mixed with my natural instinct to kill anyone who posed a threat towards me or my child was enormous. I couldn't stop it.

A loud groan was coming from the man I was pounding mercilessly into but it didn't matter to me. I was out for his blood. His soul.

"BELLA!" I heard several voices call out to me through my red haze.

"Bella stop!" a pair of tiny but strong arms pulled me off the badly beaten man before me.

I fought angrily against the strong hold clasping down on me.

"Don't hurt her, Alice!" a familiar, loving voice barked towards the person holding me.

They were close. Very close. So close that their cool, sweet and cigarette scented breath washed over my face.

Jasper.

I blinked back, panting and gasping for air as I focused on the person in front of me. Jasper was kneeling down slightly to be at eye level, his hands pressed on either side of my face. When had he touched me?

Alice was still had her harms firmly locked around my waist, pinning me back as Alec assessed the damage I had done. It was quite gruesome since the man was still slightly alive. Just barely, but still hanging on.

I hoped the bastard suffered.

"Bella?" Jasper turned my face slightly so I could stare at him. "Sweetheart?"

I was still panting loudly, puffs of air blowing stray pieces of hair away from my face so Jasper wouldn't have to.

I couldn't quite speak coherently yet, but I could say one thing.

"Caleb." I said between gasps.

Jasper smiled at me gently, kissing my forehead and nodded.

"Alice already checked on him. He's fast asleep and perfectly safe upstairs." he caressed my cheek, still trying to calm me.

"Damn, bitch!" Alice exclaimed loudly, releasing me to Jasper's open arms. "I highly under estimated your strength, Bella. Both mentally and physically."

I wasn't really listening to her as I clung to Jasper's chest. His arms were wrapped around me, one hand caressing the back of my hair. I was soaked in blood and probably staining his shirt but I didn't care. I just needed to stay there. Right in Jasper's hold.

"Thanks Alice. You can go now." Jasper said shortly.

"But I-" she stared, only to be cut off.

"I said go." Jasper hissed.

She left, but not without a long stream of curse words under her breath.

"You okay?" Jasper kissed my head again. "The both of you…?"

I took a deep breath, feeling Jasper's fingers slip under my shirt to splay out over my stomach. I placed a hand on top of his and nodded.

We were both just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>next update: a couple days. <strong>

**busy guys! sorry!:(**

**love you all!**

**reviews are wonderful!**

**-fighter**


	38. Chapter 38: Oh The Joys!

**Lagniappe **

**Chapter 38. Oh The Joys!  
><strong>**Jasper Hale**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: lemonade. Sweet, sweet lemonade. Hahaha!:P<strong>

**Alright guys, so I've been busy with my daughter and work and school but I'm getting a break here in two weeks as well as the weekend that is so rapidly approaching. I'm fucking excited! But, anyways, sorry for the slow updates…just tired. You guys know how it is. **

**Anyways, some of you guys may have gotten the wrong idea from the last chapter! Some of you guys thought that the guy who Bella beat the shit out of (yayyyy!:D) was Edward. **

**Well…it wasn't. I'm not bringing Edward into this one, ya'll. Maybe like after a while with Tanya and his kids-since as I said before, he's happily married and has kids-but only as like an extra. There won't be any drama between them. No. Nothing like that. **

**The only reason I would even bring him in is because he's Kate's brother-in-law since Tanya is Kate's sister and yadi yadi yada. You get the drift.**

**So anyways! I like this chapter. It's always fun writing JPOV. We get to see what's in his head for a bit!**

**Well let's get this going ya'll! **

**No fast forwarding in this one. It's the same night as Bella's incident with the assassins. **

**Well, here we go…**

* * *

><p>Cleaning up the quite horrific scene Bella had exhibited tonight was perfectly fine with me. She had tortured the guy far worse than I had tortured O'Grady and in all truthfulness, I didn't think she had it in her. I knew my wife could protect herself fairly well, but when I came into the kitchen to see Bella pounding this guys face in as if it were her favorite fucking pass time, I was sort of taken a back.<p>

It was hot and scary all wrapped into one. I think I was more turned on then scared though.

"I can't believe Bella left us down here to scrub the damn floor after she made a mess!" Alec whined, dipping the floor scrubbing brush into the bucket full of water and bleach before continuing to scrub the floors beneath our knees.

I rolled my eyes and scrubbed a bit harder on the area I had done.

"Bella does this shit for us all the time," I shrugged. "We can do it for her once."

Alec groaned and shook his head, "Yeah, but Bella does it because that's her job to do it. She's a girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him, flinging my scrubbing brush into the bucket where it belonged and smacked him across the head. He scowled, rubbing the side I had popped him on and snapped angrily.

"What was that for!" he bellowed, livid.

"Bella is my wife, not some fucking maid! The only reason she ever started cleaning up after us is because she cares enough about us to protect us," I barked back. "I can't believe you would talk about your own _sorella_ that way. "

I shook my head in disappointment and went back to scrubbing the blood covered floor. My back was killing me, my knees were throbbing and ever muscle in my upper body was going to be immensely sore in the morning. Maybe Bella would rub me down if I asked her to.

Alec sat back on his heels, hanging his head low in shame. He finally understood. Bella wasn't his mother, as much as she acted like it. She was my wife and I still didn't treat her like something other than that. I treated my wife with love, affection, care and kindness like any man would. Bella and I understood each other better than most people ever could, therefore I also had knowledge of her extreme intelligence. She wasn't just a fucking house wife. I think she proved that tonight.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Alec mumbled under his breath.

"I don't care," I said, still angry with him. "Just keep scrubbing. I don't want Bella having to do this over again."

Alec nodded slowly before getting back to work with me. I couldn't exactly call my cleaners to come and do this for me because they were getting rid of Declan's body and that was a bit more important than just cleaning up my floors for me since my wife was too tired and pregnant to do it.

"I guess I just don't think about all the stuff does for me, you know?" Alec whispered softly. "She's just always been so great. Like a second mom to me these past couple years…when Momma couldn't seem to pull it together after you got shot…Bella just took me in even though she had to deal with you and being pregnant at the same time. She was always there when I needed advice…or food," he chuckled happily, still scrubbing. "I just never really thought of her as thatching else besides the caregiver."

I nodded my head, not looking at him.

Alec was still young. He was going to graduate at the end of this year and got to college just like I had. He was a bright kid but didn't exactly think things through when he really needed to. I understood where he was coming form because I was like him not too long ago.

"She loves you as if you were her own," I stated firmly. "Why do you think she took you in so quick or made you our first son's Godfather? I sure as hell didn't volunteer you for that position."

Alec chuckled under his breath, scrubbing the cabinets now. The kid was a fucking awesome cleaner when he wanted to be. I could put him on Ben's team if I really wanted to but the kid hated it. Too bad. A total waste of raw talent.

"Yeah, I know," Alec smiled wryly. "You picked a good one, bro."

I smiled, washing my scrubbing brush in the large bucket beside me.

"I know I did," I smiled. "But I have no fucking clue what I did in a past life to deserve such a wonderful woman like Bella."

"You've fucked up too much in this life to deserve her." Alec chortled darkly.

I wanted to smack the shit out of him again, but I didn't. I had to focus on cleaning and getting every drop of blood out of this kitchen or else Bella would have my nuts.

As I scrubbed I started thinking about the new baby. I wondered what we'd name her-if Bella was right and it was in fact a _her_-or how Caleb would react to having a little sister. I wondered if she would look like Bella or me or what color we'd paint her room.

Well that wasn't a hard one at all. I already knew what my mother and Bella would pick; Pink.

I didn't mind either. As much as I loved my son-and I fucking love my son-I couldn't wait to have another baby around here. I was the biggest advocate of having children and it was simply because they were my everything next to Bella. Caleb was nothing less than the owner of my heart while Bella owned just about everything else. That little boy, from the moment he was born, could have broken every single bone in my body and I wouldn't have ever cared. It was an immediate, instant love that I never thought could ever happen to me. I loved him more and more every day and even though it scared me to know that I loved someone like that so much, I honestly didn't mind.

Now a little girl would just be…perfect.

I know I sounded like a fucking ball of mush but to be honest, I didn't care. When I was at home or with Bella, I wasn't Jasper Hale, Boss of all Bosses. When I was at home I left all that shit at the door. To Bella I was Jasper Hale, loving husband and adoring father. I made love, kissed gently and held her tight when she needed. I helped with Caleb as much as I could and even did the odd chore. I wasn't the type to cheat, even though as Boss I wouldn't ever be fucking ratted out on or questioned, and I wasn't really all for drugs and alcohol.

Sure, I had the occasional snort of coke or a glass of whisky but I definitely addicted to it. It was all for business purposes. I needed to stay awake sometimes or just have a drink with the members of a Borgata. They wouldn't really respect me if I didn't at least knock back a fucking Gin and Tonic.

Well…they would definitely fucking respect me if I popped one in one of those fucker's heads.

"Bella's pregnant again," I finally said out loud.

"What?" Alec's eyes snapped up to mine.

"Yeah," I beamed as I finally went to grab up the mop. "She's not far along but we're having another baby."

"Wow!" Alec smiled brightly. "That's awesome! Another kid around here is going to be great! And then Caleb's going to start walking and talking soon and we'll have to teach him how to piss-"

I flinched back at the thought of Alec trying to teach my son how to pee like a regular guy did. It wasn't a pretty picture since Alec didn't exactly know how to fucking aim at eighteen. Stupid ass.

"And we'll be taking him to soccer games and shit! Man this is going to be awesome!" Alec fist pumped. "Do you know what it is yet?"

I shook my head.

"We're not for sure but Bella thinks it's a girl." I said casually.

"Then it's a girl." Alec nodded.

I cocked a brow up at him as I began moping up the wet floor.

"How do you know she's right?" I laughed bitterly.

I still thought Caleb was just a lucky guess. She couldn't have some psychic all knowing baby gender powers. It was fucking insane.

Alec shrugged, pushing himself off the floor to help me mop.

"She's '_Momma_'," Alec said as if that justified his case. "Of anyone in this world, she would be the first to know. I mean, the damn kid is inside her. Don't you think they have some sort of connection? Why do you think Caleb is so fucking attached to her?"

I contemplated this for a moment, continuing my back and forth motion with the mop. Crickets sang outside, reassuring and reminding me that we were cloaked by the shadow of night. It was wonderful .

Alec made some sense. He was right. Bella was Momma. She had to carry the baby around inside of her for nine months not me. I didn't know what she felt with Caleb or what she was feeling now with this baby. It was unnerving seeing Caleb's connection to Bella sometimes, but I always just passed it off as her being his mother. I loved my mother but Caleb…he fucking adored her. He kicked screamed, wailed and punched if she was away form him for longer than a couple of hours, making it pretty difficult for Bella to get stuff done sometimes.

My son loved me too. I knew that. He was exactly the same with both of us…but there was just that connection with them two. They just instantly clicked and it was wonderful.

"I guess you're right." I finally nodded.

Alec snorted loudly.

"Of course I'm right!" he shot me a look. "I don't understand why you guys don't listen to me more often," he held his hands up jokingly. "How far along did you say Bella is, again? She can't be that far off right. She doesn't even look pregnant!"

I sighed and smiled, nodding happily. "She's only a couple months so you can't tell anyone. Just in case." I said trying to shake the thought of losing another baby from my mind.

Alec nodded, understanding completely.

"I won't," he promised. "Bella doesn't' even start showing until she's really pregnant, though. And even when she does begin to start showing its like barely even noticeable. Even after Caleb, you could never tell she had a kid. She went back down to the exact same size she was before!" he said slightly confused.

I shrugged.

"Caleb was a big baby," I remembered the first time I had ever heard how much he weighed. "He basically ate everything Bella took in and then she took care of herself because she knew it would be good for Caleb. We took walks and made sure she didn't binge out or anything. She never really gained enough to even be considered a fully pregnant woman, even at nine months."

"I remember," Alec sighed, wiping his brow with his forearm. We were almost done. "People would always come up to her and ask her how far along she was at the supermarket and stuff and would be fucking surprised as hell when she told them she was about to pop. Do you think this baby will be the same way?"

"Probably," I started. "The doctor said that's just the way Bella's body works. It instinctively gave the baby more food that it did itself. It's kind of weird but I don't know. It was some disorder but Bella's wasn't too bad. There's some cases were women literally give everything to the baby and they don't get any nutrients and get really sick and then the baby becomes super huge. It's scary as fuck…" I remembered the doctor explaining it.

"She'll be fine, bro," Alec clapped his hand to my shoulder blade. "Just like she was with Caleb."

I smiled down at my brother and nodded, looking down at the spotless kitchen around me. I threw the mop into the dumpster as did Alec since we'd have to burn them later and gave him my thanks for the talk.

I leaned over and wrapped my arms around my younger brother firmly. I was tough on the kid but only because if I wasn't he would run rampant. I really loved him and even when we were kids, before dad died, I had always felt a real connection to him He looked up to me and I was his role model, but at the same time, I was still his brother. He could come to me just like I could him.

"I love you, bro." Alec said patting my back.

"I love you too, little brother," I kissed his neck firmly before smacking his head. "Now get'cha ass up to bed."

He let out a low groan glaring up at me.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow? I'm going to be sore as fuck and then Chelsea-"

"Chelsea?" I asked confused. "Who's she?"

Alec scowled at me and shook his head.

"She's the chick I went out with tonight," he explained. "The one who barfed all over my fucking pants! I don't want to face her tomorrow dead tired. It's already three in the morning!" he pleaded.

I sighed heavily, not really wanting to argue anymore and just get up to my room to take a shower and sink into bed with my wife.

"Fine," I waved my hand dismissively. "Whatever. You can stay home tomorrow. Just make sure you remind me to forge a doctor's excuse."

"I will," he yawned. "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem." I said, turning off the lights in the kitchen as we left to enter the hall and up the staircase.

Alec took the ones that lead up to his room while I took the ones that went straight to mine.

"G'night, Alec." I yawned loudly.

Alec mumbled a response before entering the bathroom in his hallway.

As soon as I made it into my hallway I spotted Caleb's door was closed which meant one of two things; he was passed out already or with Bella. It was probably the first so I didn't bother checking on him. The kid hated to be woken up. Get's it from me.

I entered my bedroom as quietly as I could, seeing Bella's sleeping form under the covers. Everything besides a long stream of brown, flowing hair was hidden beneath the thick sheets but that was fine in my book. She was so tired, thanks to the baby and I didn't want to wake her.

I hurriedly went into the bathroom and showered as quickly as I could before drying myself off and shrugging into some sweatpants. After I made sure all the lights were off I made my way over towards the bed. Bella's little sleeping face had popped out of the covers but she never opened her eyes. She was stunning.

I smiled tiredly, pulling back the sheets to reveal Caleb snuggled between two pillows to keep him from rolling off the bed or Bella rolling on top of him. I smiled, seeing Bella's hand stretched out protectively over our son's little, bare stomach.

My son hated pajamas about as much as I did. He slept in nothing but a diaper with his pacifier in his mouth. He loved that damn thing and pretty soon we'd have to break him of it. For now, though, he looked absolutely and impossibly adorably with his mother beside him.

I groaned internally, knowing I was going to have to wake him up so I could at least put him on my chest, but decided to do it quickly. I gently picked him up, making Bubba stir slightly but he didn't whine or cry.

After I got him in pressed against my chest, I quickly shifted myself into bed, pulling the covers over us. Bella stirred a bit beside me as Caleb readjusted himself on my chest but still remained asleep.

"Jasper?" Bella groaned groggily, opening her sleep hooded eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," I mumbled tiredly.

She smiled gently and leaned up to press her lips to mine. I accepted them gratefully but made sure she didn't crush Caleb on my chest.

Sure enough, Caleb let out a tiny cry from the disturbance but quickly went back to sleep. He had been sleeping pretty well these days.

"Hey, Bubba," Bella scratched his back lightly with his index finger. "Did I wake you up?"

Caleb let out another little whimper through his sleep but just snuggled farther into my chest.

Jesus I loved that kid.

"Why's he in here?" I asked groggily, pulling Bella flush against my side.

She eagerly cuddled into me and sighed heavily.

"I was worried," she yawned. "I just wanted to make sure that if there was anyone else out there waiting for him to be alone that he wouldn't be."

I nodded, accepting her justification. She was like a fucking lioness when it came to protecting our son. Her claws came out full force if you fucked with her kid and I fucking loved it.

I leaned down to place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"He's fine," I whispered. "We all are."

Bella clung to my torso a bit firmer and kissed my neck.

"I know we are. I just wanted to make sure."

I smiled down at her and nodded.

"Go to sleep, baby." I told her.

She grumbled something one last time, her eyes closed, before passing out. I followed right behind her.

…

I must have been dreaming.

I could only have been dreaming to be feeling exactly what I was feeling right now.

It was impossible. Bella wouldn't do this in real life. Could she?

I moaned loudly, feeling the warm, familiar sensation of Bella's perfect fucking lips surrounding my cock.

"Jasper…" she hummed, pulling away for a bit.

I whimpered in agony. This dream was fucking perfect. She couldn't stop now. I didn't want to wake up and have to change dirty ass diapers filled with shit that smelled like something fucking died in there when I could be dreaming about having my dick sucked.

"Wake up, baby…" she purred.

I felt Bella's lips attached back onto my cock, going slow at first but then scraping her teeth down my shaft. That woke me the fuck up.

My eyes shot open to reveal the most perfect fucking sight I had ever seen in my entire life. Bella was on her knees in front of me on the bed, my cock in her mouth as she stared up at me with lust hooded eyes wearing nothing but my tee shirt and a pair of black, lace panties.

I noticed there was a heavy stream of light coming in through the window behind us, reassuring me that it was probably just early morning, but I didn't give a fuck. The only reason I even bothered to notice was because Bella looked like a fucking angel with all the light surrounding her.

Bella hummed around my cock, make me hiss out loudly. I couldn't even stop myself as my hands tangled themselves into her smooth, silky tresses.

She started out slow, sucking me so hard her cheeks hollowed out and a light slurping sound came form her but gradually, she began to pick up the pace.

"Fuck! Bella!" I cried out in a strangled tone. "Yeah, baby….just like that."

She giggled around my dick, swallowing so that my head felt a little tug. I tried my hardest not to buck into her but she didn't give a fuck. She was taking me all the way in, sucking me down so deep that my head hit the back of her throat over and over, making her gag on me a couple of times.

She couldn't fit all of me in her mouth, making my already huge ego when it came to sex even bigger, so she had to used her hands around the bottom of my shaft. Her hans were quick around my sensitive flesh, working me faster than she was sucking.

It was pure. Fucking. Bliss.

She let one hand drop to cup my balls as her mouth and other free hand worked me.

I yelped out, reaching back to grip the headboard.

"Bella," I panted heavily, "Stop, baby. I don't wanna cum like this." I pleaded.

She didn't stop, though. She worked even harder, sucking me off so hard my dick couldn't take it any longer. I sunk my hands into the hard wood of the headboard, groaning in agony before letting out a loud growl.

I pulled Bella up by her shoulders, flinging her on her back so I could get on top of her. My dick was dripping with her saliva and pre-cum, throbbing and begging to cum but I didn't care. I wanted my wife and I was going to fucking have her.

"I told you to stop," I growled angrily.

Bella stared up at me through narrowed eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing as she reached her hand down to grab my dick. I groaned, feeling her start to pump me and almost gave in. Almost.

I yanked her hand off of my dick and placed both of her hands over her head. I held them there with one hand as my other lifted her hips to give her a light smack on the ass.

She yelped out, throwing her head back in joy and bucked her hips forward, into mine.

"I told you to stop, Isabella," I growled into her neck, skimming my nose over the sensitive flesh there. She let out a little whimper, needing exactly what I could give her. "When I say stop, I mean you fucking stop. I don't like repeating my self."

I reached down giving her perfectly shaped ass another light blow. Bella whimpered this time. Not in pain but in want. She was probably fucking soaked by now.

"Now," I ran my free hand across her leg so that I was rubbing the inside of her thigh. "Are you going to be a good girl for me now, and do as I say?"

I teased her, skimming my fingers over the insides of her thighs, milimeters away from her pussy when I trailed my fingers back down. Bella bucked her hips up as she pleaded with little whimpers of want.

"Are you?" I asked lowly, staring down at her seriously.

I lowered my lips to hers, making her lower lips between mine in an agonizingly sensual kiss. She moaned when my hand slipped under my shirt she was wearing and lightly gripped onto her swollen breasts. I rolled, pulled and tweaked her already pebbled nipples, making her moan into my lips.

"Jasper, please!" she mumbled against my lips.

"Tell me you'll be a good girl for me." I bit her lower lip, running my cock up her panty clad pussy.

I was right; she was fucking dripping.

"I'll be good," she whispered, her eyes glazed over with pure lust. "I promise. Just fuck me, Jasper!"

I groaned loudly, loving it when she cussed and attacked her lips with mine again.

"Don't move your fucking hands," I breathed, inches away from her face. "Grip the headboard."

She nodded eagerly, doing as I said, and swallowed as I sat back on my heels. I took in a deep breath, seeing her perfect, creamy thighs rubbing together for some sort of friction as she stared up at me, biting her lower lip.

She was such a fucking tease.

I reached down, angrily ripping her legs apart. Bella groaned when I ran my hand over her soaking, panty covered pussy but bucked her lips too late. I had already pulled away, licking my palm of any of her juices that may have gotten on it. She tasted fucking heavenly.

Bella whimpered again, seeing my hard as fuck dick standing at attention for her. I smirked down at her before leaning down to lightly touch my nose to hers.

"Are Alec and Caleb still asleep?" I asked, taking her shirt off quickly.

I let her take her hands off the headboard for that but she put them right back like a good girl. This was going to be fun as fuck.

Bella nodded up at me, making me grin even wider. I traced my hand up her flat stomach, gripping her breast roughly. She hissed, closing her eyes tightly as she bucked her hips up again.

"I guess you can't make a lot of noise then," I said cockily. We both knew that was total bullshit. Our bedroom was totally sound proof and no one would hear her even if she was screaming so loud the fucking walls shook. She played along, though. "You scream I'll stop. One noise and I swear I won't let you cum."

Bella shot me a pleading look and opened her mouth to say something before she caught herself, biting her lower lips. Inodded, proudly.

"Good girl."

I ran my hand down her stomach until it reached those damn panties. I ripped them off in one easy move only to reveal her bare, glistening, pink pussy waiting for me. I heard scraping coming from the damn headboard and smiled. She was fucking loving this.

I slid off my sweat pants and flung them somewhere on the ground before gripping Bella's legs under the knee so that they were spread but also slightly bent, giving me the perfect angle. I leaned down, giving her perfectly exposed clint an open mouthed kiss.

Another scraped came from the head board. I smiled and placed one of Bella's feet on my shoulder, the other remained around my torso, allowing her to cling to me a bit.

"Don't cum until I say," I demanded before continuing to suck on her.

Bella was a good girl, remaining silent for the most part. She let out huge gasps of air when I nibbled on her sensitive flesh here and there or whimpered gently but I let those slide. She was being so good.

"You want to cum, Bella?" I asked, rubbing her clint with my palm.

She rolled her hips, rubbing herself in perfect timing with my hand and nodded. Her eyes remained clamped shut as her teeth dug into her bottom lip. I was surprised she wasn't drawing blood yet.

I smiled smugly and tsked her gently.

"You've been so good, baby," I kissed her little bundle of nerves one list time before pulling away to line myself up with her entrance. "Don't take your hands off the headboard, Bella." I reminded her firmly.

She whimpered again but I let it slide. She wanted to cum so badly. I could see it on every inch of it. Her body was trembling with anticipation while her eyes were wild with want. Her lips were puckered out into a little pout as her hips bucked for more.

I was going to give it to her.

I leaned down so that my lips captured her again. Bella moaned when she tasted herself on my lips and began licking my lips for a taste. God damn!

I pulled her legs up from under the knee and spread them as wide as I could with her still being comfortable.

I couldn't wait any longer as I rammed myself into her. My throbbing cock pulsed inside her so much that I had to stop for a second, regaining my self composure. I couldn't cum yet.

As soon as I was ready, I opened my eyes to a desperate looking Bella and began thrusting as hard and fast as I could. I rammed into Bella, making her cry out finally. I didn't give a fuck anymore. I would let her scream all she wanted now. I was going to fuck her like there was no damn tomorrow.

"What do you want, Bella?" I panted through hard, deep thrusts. "Tell me, baby!"

Bella screamed out a gruff moan and flung her head back as her hips lifted fully off the bed. Her hands still clung to the head board as I pounded into her, making her perfect tits bounce up and down in front of me.

"Harder! Harder! Harder!" she moaned. "Oh Jasper! Please!"

I sucked in a deep breath as sweat began to pour off of both our bodies. I gripped onto Bella's hip with one hand while the other reached up to cover hers on the headboard.

I rammed myself even harder into her, making the back of the head board slam into the wall repeatedly. Her walls began to close in around me as Bella screamed out, her head flung back and eyes closed in concentration.

"FUCK!" I roared, ramming into her harder, faster and deeper than I could ever imaging.

"Yes Jasper! Baby! Right there! Right there…oh fuck!…oh my god…" she moaned, rolling her hips in time with mine.

"Bella I'm so fucking close!" I screamed out, my head flung back as I relentlessly slammed into her.

I gripped onto her hands on the head board as I hunched over slightly so I could kiss her and work her harder.

"So am I," she whispered after I pulled away form her lips.

"Right. Fucking. There!" I pounded into her right on the spot she needed, finally making her come undone beneath me.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her beautiful, full lips opened into a silent scream. Her back arched making her chest crash flush against mine. Her walls clamped down around me, making me scream out as my own climax took over my body.

She milked me of everything I had until I finally let my body fall beside her, letting myself pull out of her.

We laid there, gasping and trying to catch our breath.

"What a way to wake up," I gasped out, staring up at the ceiling in shock.

Morning sex was the fucking bomb. We'd have to definitely do it more often.

Bella giggled beside me and rolled onto her side so that she could prop herself up on an elbow to stare down at me, glowing.

My chest continued to heave as I spoke.

"What made you decide to wake me up so early?" I smiled gently.

Bella leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips before shrugging and placing a hand on her stomach.

"I was horny as hell," she rolled her eyes. "I don't even know what came over me."

I cocked an eyebrow up at her before sliding my arms around her slim waist.

"We're having at least ten more kids." I said seriously.

If being pregnant did this to Bella, I sure as hell was planning on knocking her up again!

Bella flung her head back, laughing like the beautiful angel she was.

"At least one more after this one," she nodded, running her hands through my hair.

"Really?" I beamed up at her in excitement.

She nodded but became a little bit serious.

"I want to wait until Sweet Pea and Bubba are already in school until we try again, though." she kissed me once more before getting off the bed.

Fuck my life!

"_Whyyyy_?" I whined like an adolescent child.

Bella turned, standing in the bathroom door in all her beautiful, naked, gloriousness.

"I just want to get finished with school, find a job and be able to help out around here," she shrugged, looking down at her feet.

This made me slightly upset.

Is that what Bella thought? That she was mooching off of me or something?

"Bella," I got off the bed and walked over to her. I wrapped her in my arms quickly. "You don't have to worry about that, baby. You don't need to work if you don't want to. We are set for at least twenty life times. You know that." I reassured her.

Bella pulled back slightly to stare up at me.

"I know," she swallowed. "It's just…" she let herself trail off.

"What is it, Bella?" I pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

She looked up at me with sad eyes, breaking my heart.

"I don't want our kids to just think I married you for materialistic things. That I couldn't finnish college because I met some guy and ran off with him then got pregnant," she explained. "What kind of role model would I be?"

"That's not how it happened." I shook my head defensively.

We were married a while and struggled to get pregnant before having Caleb. It wasn't like I just married her because I knocked her up. I loved Bella more than anything. That's why I married her. I didn't care if we never had children. I just wanted her. Kids were a wonderful addition, though.

"I know," she sighed sadly. "But to a lot of people, including our kids, that's what it would look like."

I nodded my head, understanding a bit better. She was right. We needed to wait before anymore kids after this little girl. It's be better for all of us.

"Alright," I kissed her forehead. "Whatever you want, love."

Bella smiled and kissed my chest before sneaking her way deeper into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I asked, a sly grin on my face.

Bella bit her lip, winking at me.

"I was going to take a shower," she explained. "Care to join me?"

_Fuck yeah!_

"Hell to the yes." I jumped forward.

Oh the joys of having a pregnant and very horny wife!

* * *

><p><strong>Cute, huh? I think so! <strong>

**Well..that's it for tonight ya'll! **

**More in a couple days!**

**-fighter 3**


	39. Chapter 39: Back To Da Bayous

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 38. Back To Da Bayous  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Jacob...the mut shows up.<br>**

**So this is fast forwarded about three months. Bella is now five months pregnant with Sweet Pea and some major shit has gone down. Let's do this people~**

**so here we go...**

* * *

><p>My back was killing me, my boobs were insanely sensitive, my head was throbbing, my feet were swollen up two sizes bigger than I have ever worn, my stomach still wasn't very large but it was very apparent now that I was five months pregnant already and I had an intense craving for peanut butter and cheese. Once again.<p>

Disturbing combination you may think, but to a pregnant woman who was already over the halfway mark in her pregnancy and everything seemed disgusting thanks to heightened senses hitting me every ten seconds, cheese and peanut butter was fucking bliss.

I really didn't understand what was going on with Jasper lately. He hadn't been himself ever since I killed the Black Widow who had crawled into our home like the pest he was. Well technically I didn't kill him. I left him on the verge of death. Jasper gave the final blow-or rather final bullet- to the head. He had been relaxed for a couple of weeks after that incident, saying we should be good for a while, but three weeks in and he was back to the same old alert and totally bats hit crazy Mafia Boss he turns into when there is a threat looming.

I was constantly badgering him with questions, wondering when exactly I would find out what was wrong with him. Never worked, though. He said he didn't want to stress me out anymore than I was with me being incredibly pregnant and very touchy nowadays. On top of it all, Caleb was walking, talking and already had a few teeth in his mouth.

Not consistently, with either, but he doing it and doing it very well. Which meant that Mommy and Daddy had to chase Bubba all around the house making sure he wasn't trying to pull the safety plugs off the electrical socket and sticking his fingers in them or trying to run up the stairs by himself. He loved doing that, giving me a heart attack on a daily basis.

On the talking part, Caleb was already speaking words in French, English and Italian. Not perfectly pronounced when it came to anything besides English or words that were too difficult for him, but it was things like colors and titles for people like "grandma" and "uncle" or "blue" and "green".

There was one word that Caleb said very well, though.

No!

I was warned of this phase quite often. You say the word around your incredibly bright child enough in the earliest years of development and they will copy you as often as they can. Caleb was living proof of this fact. Hard, hard proof.

"I don't understand why Caleb and I need to go and visit Nana this weekend?" I whined towards my husband, who was rapidly packing a large suitcase full of my clothes. "I had a ton of things to do before next week, Jasper. I was going to plan Rosalie's surprise wedding shower and then I have to deal with Alice constantly up my ass about when I'm going to give her a bachlorette party. She's fucking stupid if she thinks Nahuel won't kill every stripper she wants to hire for that thing,"

Nahuel had proposed to Alice three months ago along with Rosalie and Emmet getting engaged a couple of months before that. Rose was getting married in a month and a half so we were just going to have her shower in the next month or so. Alice was getting married in two weeks so we already had her shower but now she wanted a fucking party with slutty outfits, male strippers…all the good stuff.

"Not to mention," I went on as I noticed Jasper ignoring me. "I need to plan my own bay shower for this little girl in here," I tapped my stomach lovingly. We had found out just three days ago that once again, I was right. We were having a little girl. "I need to finish her nursery on top of planning Caleb's first birthday party and-"

"Okay, Bella!" Jasper finally cut in, looking as if he were about to rip out every strand of hair on his head. "I get it! You have a ton of things to do! I do too but this is very important alright?"

I flinched back at his harsh tone, only to try and hold back tears. He was really upset.

He took a deep breath, his gaze softening as he dropped a maternity dress of mine into the large suitcase and coming over to me. His eyes were filled with sadness and love as he pressed his palm to my swollen stomach.

"I need you to do this, Bella," Jasper pressed his forehead to mine, taking a deep breath. "I can't lose you…I've said it so many times and every time I put you in more danger I get closer and closer to it actually happening. I can't risk it. Not this time, when I know this is more serious than ever. So please," he opened his pleading eyes to stare down at me.

His stare was so strained and full of heartbreaking sadness that I couldn't help it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck the best I could and leaned up to kiss his lips reassuringly.

"Just…please, Jasper," I whispered once I pulled away, his arms still around me. "Tell me what's going on. I can't be ready to protect myself, Sweet pea or Caleb if I don't know what to protect us from."

Jasper squeezed his eyes closed, groaning in anguish as he pulled me closer to him. Something was really wrong.

I ran the back of my hand over his stubbly chin and jaw, trying to make him calm down a bit. He had been so hyped up lately and with both babies and weddings on my brain constantly, I knew I wasn't there for him like I should've been. I was going to be now, though.

"It's the Japanese," Jasper finally huffed out, slightly relaxing under my touch. God, he was tense.

"What about them?" I urged him gently.

He pressed his forehead harder against mine and caressed my stomach. A hard line was forming into his forehead, making him look older than only twenty eight. I got up on my toes and kissed it away, making him relax even further. I never really knew how much of an impact I was to Jasper.

"We set up a weapon exchange with them a couple months back that didn't pan out too well," he explained through a grumble. "We lost a ton of guys, on both parts, and now while both parties are weakened we are attempting to lick our wounds but still jump on their asses while we can. It hasn't been very effective on either parts…" Jasper pursed his lips, hesitant to go on.

"Hey," I whispered, kissing his nose lovingly. "Ju can tell me, Jazz. I'm not leaving."

Jasper nodded against my forehead and gulped, trying to breathe probably.

"I'm just scared that they are going to try and hurt you and Caleb," he said shakily. "That would be the ultimate blow. The thing that would just…kill me."

I understood, finally. Why Jasper didn't want to tell me. It was overwhelming, even for him to think about.

"We've dealt with this stuff before, Jasper," I said gently. "You don't have to send me and Caleb away just because another group of people wants to come after us again. Do you remember the last time someone tried to hurt me and Caleb?" I chuckled darkly.

Jasper sighed, still frustrated, and shook his head. His arms gripped me tighter to him than ever.

"I love you, Bella," Jasper whispered. "I don't care what happens to me but you and Caleb or this baby girl in here," he palmed my stomach. "Cannot be hurt. I think I can fend them off with a few allies on my side since Tokawa doesn't exactly have any people on his side since the guns he is supplying are crap…but I just need to make sure."

"Tokawa?" I asked quietly.

"The Capo of the Japanese," Jasper explained, playing with my hair. "Bella this is a war and not a little one either. I told all my men to have their wives and children sent somewhere safe. Some didn't listen and now…they're burying their children and wives." Jasper clung to me even tighter now. "I can't do that. I couldn't…survive without you. You're my everything. It's always been you…just you."

I took a deep breath and kissed my husband one last time before nodding. I needed to do as he asked or he would be too distracted with mine and Caleb's safety to be able to kill these men who were after us.

I pulled away only slightly and touched my husband's chest where I knew the cross tattoo was residing under his white, button up. I said a silent prayer, hoping that God would keep my husband safe while I was gone.

"Fine," I finally sighed. "I'll go and take Caleb to visit Nana. Just promise me you'll be safe…that'll you'll come and get me the moment all this is over."

Jasper smiled down at me half heartedly. He could feel the bitter sweet taste of our distance that was to come already.

"I swear," he whispered, kissing my lips firmly.

I trace my tongue against his bottom lip, hoping o deepen the kiss, when I heard a familiar little voice coming from bellow.

"No!" Caleb's little voice cooed from our feet.

Our incredibly adorable son was tugging at Jasper's pant leg, his little brow furrowed in determination. His bright blue, green eyes shone brilliantly as he grimaced up at his father. Caleb loved his father very much, a million times more than I had ever thought he would, but my son knew when I was upset and who ever was close enough, he blamed my anguish on.

Jasper chuckle and leaned down to pick up Bubba and place him on his hip. Caleb instantly forgave him, smiling and giving his father's cheek a sloppy kiss. Jasper just laughed and held his son close to his chest. He hated having Caleb away from him for more than a few hours when he worked. I honestly wondered how he would take having me and our son away for so long.

"Now how did you get out of your crib?" Jasper chuckled while Caleb kept protesting. "I'm sorry, Bud," Jasper nuzzled our son's thick, curly locks adoringly. "I didn't mean to make Momma upset."

Caleb beamed up at his father forgivingly only to turn in his hold to reach out to point at my belly.

"Si-ter!" he said in such an enthusiastic voice I couldn't help but smile.

"That's right baby! That's sister." I said a bit over the top.

Encouragement was good for him, though. It made him confident in speaking and that made me incredibly happy.

"Momma! _Ti amo_!" he said in Italian.

It was Jasper's turn to smile proudly at his son.

"_Vuoi la tua madre_?" Jasper said handing him over to me.

_You want your mother?_

I placed my little man on my hip and smiled as my husband leaned over to kiss him gently. His eyes ran over Bubba sadly. I knew what he was thinking as he ran his finger's through Caleb's curly locks. "_Ho intenzione di perdere così tanto_…"

_I'm going to miss you so much…_

My heart clenched tightly, making burning tears sting my eyes.

Jasper already missed him.

"Oh no, Mommy!" Caleb cooed gently, reaching out for Jasper again.

"What, baby?" I kissed his head.

Jasper was already crying lightly, tears of pain rolling down his face.

"Oh no!" He cried even louder, kicking and thrashing in my hold while his chubby little arms reached out for his father.

Caleb could see his father was already sad and wanted to make him feel better. Another wonderful thing about my son; he had the cutest and largest heart. Jasper eagerly took him into his arms, hugging him close.

"No Daddy…" Caleb touched Jasper's cheek.

Jasper smiled down at him, wiping away his tears before touching his lips. That was his symbol that he wanted a kiss and Caleb knew it. My son happily obliged and gave him a tiny kiss on the lips. It was adorably painful to watch.

"I'm sorry, Bubba." Jasper sighed sadly.

"_Ti amo_, Daddy," Caleb cooed lovingly.

"_Ti amo_, Bubba." Jasper replied back happily.

He was ecstatic that our son was already picking up on several different languages thanks to not only our conversations in both French and English and then picking up on Mimi's-Momma Clara's-discussions with Daddy in Italian. Uncle Cici joined in pretty often as well.

"You wanna help Momma pack up to go visit Nini?" Jasper asked gently.

As much as I tried to get Caleb to say "Nana", he refused. Nana was Nini to Caleb as Mimi was Momma Clara to him. That was that and Caleb wasn't going to change it any time soon. Stubborn must be an inherited trait or something.

Caleb's eyes lit up at the mention of Nana and clapped his little hands together.

"Nini!" Caleb squealed happily. "Nini! Nini!"

"Yeah, baby," I giggled gently. "We're gunna go see Nini!"

…

The plane ride was as easy as it could be with a one year old, back pains, constant badgering of worried stewardesses, thanks to my obvious pregnant belly and missing my husband terribly. Caleb had slept most of the way, making the trip as easy as it could go but had woken up a little grumpy, meaning I had to soothe him the last painfully long, thirty minutes of the plane ride.

After we landed I eagerly took out my phone, putting Caleb on my hip and my duffle bag on the other to text Jasper. He had sent me seven messages in the last ten minutes since the plane had been a little late on arrival and he had expected me to text him back earlier.

**How was the flight? -J**

**You guys okay? -J**

**Text me back as soon as you get this. -J**

**Bella, I'm getting worried. -J**

**Is Caleb fussy? -J**

**How are you? -J**

**Bella! What's going on? I'm calling security if you don't text me back in ten! -J**

I rolled my eyes, shifting a fussy Caleb on my hip. He calmed down a bit once we were off the plane and walking through the air-conditioned tunnel but not very much. I quickly texted my husband back.

**We're alright. Plane ran a bit behind, sorry. Caleb's a little fussy, but he's just excited to see Nana. I'll call you once we get settled into her place. Love you. xoxo -B**

I shoved my phone into my pocket after Caleb tried to take it and waddled my way down the rest of the tunnel, a diaper bag and duffle bag on one shoulder while Caleb pressed his head to the other.

Nana was definitely taking one of the two because being pregnant and having to deal with all this wasn't very thrilling. I was glad Sweet pea wasn't a kicker like Caleb had been because I would have probably been livid by now, having a foot stuck in my ribs.

It scared me how inactive my unborn daughter was sometimes but she proved me wrong when I got too worried, swirling around in my belly to be in a new position. That was very reassuring.

I hadn't even noticed we were already inside the airport when Caleb starting squealing and pointing to a familiar figure rushing towards us.

"Nini!" Caleb cooed loudly, holding his arms out for his great grandmother.

"Ma babees!" Nana yelled, finally reaching us, wrapping her arms around both Caleb and I.

I eagerly shrugged the bags onto Nana's willing arms and shifted Caleb on my hip once more. The kid was dying for Nana so I handed him over as well, happy for the break.

"My God, _mon cher_!" Nana cooed, bouncing Caleb in her arms as she stared form Caleb to me and back. "Girl, ja both got so big on me! Laurent is gunna flip over how big dis one got!" she kissed Caleb's cheek gently.

I smiled tightly, feeling my back begin to ache slightly and motioned for us to go. Nana smiled at me, probably understanding how I was feeling at the moment and lead us towards the closest exit.

As we left I noticed Nana speaking French to my fascinated and utterly content son as he listened to her strange dialect, I picked my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jasper's number. By the time he answered I was already buckling a fussy Caleb up while Nana got into the drivers seat.

"_Hey_!" Jasper said in relief.

"Hey," I grumbled, fighting with Caleb to put his foot into the little holder thing. I struggled to keep the phone between my ear and my shoulder. "Caleb, please stop moving, baby! Mommy's got to put this on you because Nini drives like a nut!" I explained to my child.

He kept wailing and kicking, though as Nana shot me a dirty look.

"No, Mommy!" Caleb pouted as I finally forced his little foot in as gently as I could.

"Yes!" I fought back, exasperated.

"_Is he really fussy again_?" Jasper asked gently.

"Yeah," I let out a loud huff. "He just needs a nap is all. I'll put him down once we get to Nana's place."

"_Was he fuss on the plane_?" Jasper asked a slight bit concerned.

"No he slept," I closed the door and waddled around to get into my side. "He's just still kind of between being grumpy and awake and happy and excited. He'll be crashed by the time we're in Forks." I said as Nana began driving out of New Orleans.

"Can I say "Hi" to Nana?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled gently and placed him on speaker phone.

"She's driving but I got you on speaker phone!" I said a bit louder since I placed the phone on my lap.

"Bonjour, Nana!" Jasper called sweetly.

Nana smiled brightly, taking a sharp turn towards the short cut she usually took. It was shorter than the two hour drive you had to take on the highway.

"Oh!" she exclaimed lovingly. "Mon amour! Comment vas-tu!"

_How are you?_

"_Fine." _Jasper replied heavily_. "Travail_."

_Working. _

Nana tsked playfully.

"Always workin', ju is. Ja needa come down he-ya and help me cook up some of dat gumbo ja love to make so much, boy!" she chuckled roughly.

I giggled at the tow of them and looked over my shoulder to see Caleb's eyes set on my phone. He was wondering where Daddy was since his voice was somewhere around here.

"Daddy!" Caleb squealed as Jasper and Nana finished up talking.

"_Is that my little man I hear_?" Jasper asked lovingly.

I smiled and turned to look at my son again from over the seat.

"You wanna talk to Daddy?" I asked, holding the phone out a bit towards Caleb.

Caleb reached for it but I wouldn't let him have it. He would throw that thing right at the windshield if given the chance the chance.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Caleb cried, starting to cry a bit.

"_I'm here, Buddy. It's okay_!" Jasper reassured him through the phone.

"Daddy!" Caleb smiled, happily.

"_Yeah Buddy? What is it_?" Jasper asked longingly.

He already missed us. I could tell. Just as we missed him.

"Daddy! Ti amo! Ti amo!" my brilliant son giggled in Italian.

Nana scowled, hating that he knew as much Italian as he knew French. She despised the fact that I hadn't married someone French but she loved that Jasper could converse with her in her native tongue and loved him as a son, so all was forgiven quite easily.

"_I love you too, Bubba! You gunna take care of Momma while I'm gone_?" he asked gently as my heart clenched tightly.

He wasn't gone. We were. Away from home because of running. Hated it. I wanted to be with my husband, helping him. Not running form everything like I used to.

"Yah!" Caleb smiled his tooth little smile and swung his legs in the car seat.

"_You gunna make sure sister is okay too_?" Jasper encouraged.

"Si-ter!" Caleb cooed, pointing to me.

I smiled and nodded.

"_That's right, Bubba_!" Jasper laughed. "_You gotta make sure Momma and Sister are alright. Okay? Be a big boy for Daddy_?"

"'Kay Daddy!" Caleb reached for the phone.

I shook my finger at him, a stern look on my face as I mouthed the word, "No!".

"_Alright, Bubba. Ti amo! I gotta go!" _Jasper said sadly.

"Oh no, Daddy!" Caleb cried, not wanting his father to leave. It hadn't been easy this morning, ripping those two apart and now it was going to kill the both of them once again. "Oh no!"

"It's okay, my love." I reached over to stroke Caleb's cheek. "We'll call Daddy later, okay? He's got to go back to work." I explained.

Caleb pouted and sniffed, not understanding. He didn't understand why Daddy couldn't be here with us. He missed his Daddy very much. I switched off the phone so Jasper wasn't on speaker any longer and spoke gently.

"You're off speaker." I said checking on Caleb through the rear view.

"_That is probably the hardest thing to do_," Jasper huffed out shakily. "_Saying goodbye to him." _

"It's not goodbye," I reassured both him and I. "It's just…I'll see you soon. Right?"

"Of course, Bella," Jasper said truthfully. "Is he alright?"

I smiled, knowing my two boys couldn't stand to be away form each other for very long at all.

"He's fine. He just misses you." I sighed as Nana pulled into her drive way.

I hadn't even thought we'd been in the car that long.

"_I miss him too_," Jasper whimpered. "_The both of you_."

"It's just a few days, babe," I tried to sound helpful and confident. I failed. "We'll be home before you know it."

I heard a soft beep coming form Jasper's line and groaned.

"_I gotta go, Bella. Someone's calling me and it's important. I love you. Send nana and Bubba my love as well_." he said angrily.

"I will. Love you too."

We hung up after that as Nana already got Bubba inside with the bags. I just got out of the car and walked into the house. As soon as I walked in I couldn't help but smile. It was the same but new at the same time. There was the same old furniture and rugs and paint and pictures everywhere but now there were a few new additions thanks to Laurent.

"Bella!" speak of the devil. "How are ja, beautiful girl!"

"Hey Laurent!" I cooed tiredly, hugging him as he wrapped his gentle arms around me.

"How ja been girl?" Laurent asked patting my bicep as he pulled away.

I sighed heavily, placing one hand on my back and the other on my pregnant belly. I wasn't even close to being huge but you could still notice.

"Tired," I admitted weakly. "Bubba's been drivin' me up da wall!" I finally let my accent slip out.

I was home. Why not, right?

Laurent laughed a musical laugh and smiled at me.

"I know what'cha mean, Bella," he nodded, patting my shoulder. "When my first child was born, she kept me and my wife up almos' every night for two years straight."

Laurent's wife had died ten years ago of a heart attack, leaving behind a loving husband and five children. All of which had grown up to be very successful and loved their father very much. Laurent had like ten grandchildren who loved him just as much as their parents loved him. Even I loved the man. There wasn't anything not to.

"Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

He nodded, smiling as he stared off into the distance.

"She a docta' now," he nodded proudly. "Got two babies of her own and dey come to see me three times a month. Love 'em to death."

I beamed down at my Nana's boyfriend, if that's what you could call him, and rubbed his arm.

"Ja kids comin' down for Chris'mas?" I asked happily.

He nodded, smiling up at me and sat down on the Lazy Boy beside me. I followed.

"Dey can't wait to see dis place since dey ain't been here jus' yet." he explained.

I nodded, opening my mouth to say something when I heard the familiar cry of Caleb coming from the room he and I shared when we came to visit.

"Excuse me, Laurent." I got up, waddling over to the room quickly.

Nana was trying to soothe Caleb for a nap but my son was not having it. He was refusing like nobody's business. I waddled my wa over to the bed and held out m arms for him. Nana handed him over willingly as I placed him on my hip and spoke gently to my son.

"Ju wanna go for a walk?" I asked in a hushed voice, kissing my son's head. "Huh? Dat sound fun?"

Caleb sniffled and clung to the collar of my shirt gently. I took that as a yes.

I looked up to a tired looking Nana and smiled.

"I'ma take him out to da shuga can field," I siad gently. "Let him run around so he can get good and tired before I come back. Ju get some sleep, a'right?" I patted my grandmother's knee.

She gave me a grateful nod as I gathered up my purse which held a few diapers, Caleb's pacifier, my cell phone and what not before heading out.

As I made it out of the house, walking towards the barn where I used to keep my truck when Caleb started to look around with wide eyes. He had only been here a couple times before but hadn't been old enough to really remember. He still wasn't but you know what I mean.

"Ju missin' ja Daddy?" I aksed my tiny son, kissing his forehead.

Caleb whimpered gently, "Daddy…"

I hugged him close to me, still walking down past the back of the barn. I let my eyes drift towards the tarp covered truck and smiled, remembering the last time Jasper and I rode in that truck back when I had first met him. It was bliss.

"I know, baby," I kissed Caleb again. "I know…"

The small sugar cane field behind the barn wasn't an larger than about half the size of a foot ball field and never really grew any longer than to my shoulder so I knew it was the perfect place to let my son run around and frolic for a bit.

As soon as we reached the cane, Caleb's little hand shot out instinctively, touching the hard, round sticks before him.

"Cool, huh, baby?" I giggled, watching his fascinated face.

Caleb clapped happily, kicking against my hip as a sign to let him down. I did as he wished and watched him run unsteadily back and forth a few feet in front of me and then back to cling to my legs, panting heavily. I just laughed at my adorable son and whipped out my phone to snap several pictures.

I sent a few to Jasper, knowing he would love them and shoved m phone back into my pocket when Caleb came running back. He jumped up and down grumpily, reaching out towards me so I could pick him up. He was already exhausted since we had been out here for about half an hour already so I did as I wanted and began back home.

"Did'ju have fun, _mon cher_?" I kissed my son's head as we made it to the house.

I noticed an unfamiliar truck parked behind mine as I walked up the steps to Nana's house but didn't think anything of it. I brushed it off as Laurent's since it wasn't really anything out of place here in the Bayous. Just an old, run down, blue Chevy that looked a lot like a newer version my old one behind the barn.

"_Ti amo_, Momma," Caleb yawned gently.

I couldn't help but smile happily.

"_Je t'aime_, ma babee." I replied.

As I finally opened the screen door to enter the house I heard voices go silent. As I looked up form my son I saw the one person I had never thought I'd see again. Especially here, in my Nana's house.

Right there, sitting in front of the flat screen with Nana and Laurent, lounged a sweat looking Jacob Black. He wore torn up jeans, a sleeveless tee shirt and some work boots. He looked like he had been working outside since the thick layer of sweat he was sporting soaked most of his body.

All three of them stared up at me silently, shock plastered over all of their faces.

"J-Jake?" I stuttered out in shock.

Jake's eyes were wide in horror as his gaze went from me, to Caleb to my stomach in that order several times over again.

"Bella?" he asked, stunned.

I don't think he was stunned to see me here, just shocked to see I had a child in one arm and another in the oven. Lovely.

"What are ja doin' here?" I asked quietly.

Jake shot up from his spot on the sofa and walked a few steps towards me.

"Well, er," he cleared his throat, smiling down at me. "I did a job on Nani's roof a couple weeks ago and I was jus' comin' by to check and see if she needed anythin' else." he nodded, wiping his grease covered hands on his dirty jeans.

I scrunched my nose up at his smell and tried to hold back vomit.

He smelled terrible. Like a gym and sweaty men.

"That's nice of ju," I nodded.

Jake smiled brightly, nodding as well.

"I heard 'bout 'cha getting' married but…I didn't hear about…" he motioned towards Caleb.

I smiled and looked down at my son adoringly.

"About, Bubba here?" I kissed my son. "I'm surprised. Nana brags about him all the time." I rolled my eyes.

Jake gave me a sad smile and swallowed as he fidgeted.

"Can you say hi to Jacob, Bubba?" I tickled Caleb's cheek.

Caleb looked up at my ex-best friend and waved gently before speaking, "Hi…" my son cooed tiredly.

Jake beamed and waved back, reaching out to ruffle his hair carefully. I flinched, hoping he didn't just get grease in my son's hair.

"Hey, Buddy! I'm a friend of ja Momma's." his eyes flashed up to me.

Caleb ignored Jake, looking up at me before yawning.

"Daddy…" he whimpered, exhausted.

"W-what?" Jake asked, not understanding.

"My husband had to stay behind in New York for work and Caleb's never really been away from his father for very long so he wants to talk to Daddy before he goes to sleep, right Buddy?" I smiled and pulled out my phone, dialing the number quickly.

"So you and your husband are still together?" Jake asked in a strange tone.

I looked up at him confused, flashing my wedding ring on my left hand from where I held my phone.

"Two years, now," I nodded as the phone finally stopped ringing and Jasper answered.

"Hey!" Jasper answered joyfully. "How are you two doing?"

I smiled and spoke gently as I kissed Caleb's hair again. Luckily no grease had gotten on him and he didn't smell like Jake. He smelled like baby.

"You're son wants to talk to you," I giggled placing the phone to Caleb's ear as I rocked side to side on my feet.

Caleb placed his little hand over mine as he listened.

"Daddy!" Caleb squealed enthusiastically.

I heard Jasper's booming laugh before he started speaking. I could feel Jake's eyes on me. I turned to look up at him, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's up?" I mouthed silently.

Jake smiled wryly, shaking his head before speaking, "I just never thought I'd see the day that I'd get to see Isabella Marie Swan married with kids," he sighed. "Ju never wanted that way back when…"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I listened to Caleb speak and giggle to his father.

"Things change, Jake," I said coldly. "People change."

"Well ju sure as hell did," he snapped back.

"Watch your tone, Jake," Nana shot out of the kitchen she had been hiding in. "I gots my grandbaby he-ya."

"It's fine Nana," I said handing Caleb and the phone over to her. She looked over me skeptically as Caleb continued to giggle happily with the phone that was the size of his head in his hands. "Don't worry. I'm fine." I reassured her.

She gave Jake a warning glance before stepping back into the kitchen, Laurent following hastily. I took a deep breath before putting my hands on my hips.

"What'ju mean I've changed?" I asked him, feeling my anger start to rise.

Jake chcukeld darkly motioning towards my body form head to toe.

"Jus' look at'cha, Bell!" he scolded. "You're wearing dresses and make up and you have a fancy weddin' ring and a baby on your hip with another on the way! You never wanted that!" he said pleadingly.

"Jake what are ju talkin' 'bout? Jus' 'cause I decided to change for the betta ju think I'ma totally different person? I'm not!" I fought. "I grew the fuck up!"

"Oh really?" Jake nodded, a angry look on his face. "Jus' because ju got married to the first wealthy asshole that came 'round and let him get ja knocked up doesn't mean ju grew up!"

That was like a fucking slap to the face. I took a deep breath, trying not to let him see how he affected me and glared up at him as coldly as I could.

I finally got it. Jake wasn't made at me for moving on. He was just mad that I did. He was mad that I decided to get married and have babies with someone other than him. He was pissed that he let me get away and couldn't have me now.

"Is dat what dis is 'bout?" I chuckled darkly. "Ju jealous of da fact dat I grew up and got married to someone other den ju!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. Jake's eyes widened. "Ju pissed dat I love my husband more den anything in dis damn world and ju can't get over it!

"Well guess what Jake? I love him. I don't love you and it will never happen between us. I didn't marry Jasper because of his money or status or because he knocked me up. I married him because he stuck with me through thick and thin and never left my side, just like I do for him every damn day! So don't act like ju know what the fuck you're talkin' about and get the FUCK OUT!" I screamed, pointing towards the door before me.

Jake glared down at me, so livid he was actually shaking.

"Alright," he whispered lowly. "You're right. I am jealous. I loved ju first! I _was_ ja first! We made plans! You were supposed to marry me! Not some thug who kills for a fucking living!"

MY jaw dropped as I stared up at him with wide eyes. Jake just laughed darkly, leaning down to bore his eyes into mine.

"You don't think everyone down here knows who ja married," Jake was so close his breath brushed my face. "We all see the news, Bell. We read the newspapers."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't understand. Everyone, including assholes like Jake, knew about my husband. About my lifestyle.

I turned on my heels, ripping the screen door open before glaring up at him.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said in a softer tone. "I'm sorry you think that I can't grow up. I'm sorry you haven't…but I'm not sorry for meeting the man I love and marrying him. I'm never apologizing for that. It's time to stop living in the past, Jake. Grow the fuck up."

Jake chuckled darkly and adjusted his shirt a bit before striding towards the door. He paused before fully exiting. He turned towards me, his eyes heavy with sadness and disappointment as he stared down at my stomach.

"I could've been that guy, Bella," he whispered. "I could've been exactly what you needed. You just never gave me a chance. You ran…you always ran."

I looked away from him, shaking my head. I couldn't do this any longer.

"Get out, Jake," I let out a breath. "Or I'm calling the Sherriff."

Jake nodded silently before trudging his way out of the house. I locked the door behind him and turned to see Nana holding out a cell phone in one hand, Caleb on her hip, crying and a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stepping forward.

I stopped, hearing the voice of my husband fill the room form the speaker phone.

"_Bella_?" Jasper's voice was flat and cold with white anger. "_Are you alright_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh ohhh! What's Jasper gunna say to hearing everything Jacob told her?<strong>

**Oh well...so Caleb can walk and talk now! Not very much but just a bit! **

**My mother speaks french and my father speaks spanish while i only speak english and french and my husband speaks portugese and english so yeah, that's how i got the idea for Caleb knowing a few words in diffrent languages. My daughter only says I Love You in spanish and portugese so that's what great about it. **

**well until next time...**

**-fighter**


	40. Chapter 40: What In Hell?

**Lagniappe  
><strong>**Chapter 39. What In Hell?  
><strong>**Isabella Swan**

**WARNING: MINOR physical abuse (no hitting or beatings), explicate language and lots of anger. **

**I'm baaaaack!(;**

**Watch out kids….shit's about to blow!**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>"How much of that did you hear?" I asked through clenched teeth.<p>

Nana swallowed hard as I stomped over to rip both the phone and my son away from her. I hit the speaker button off and situated Caleb on my hip before glaring towards my guilty looking grandmother and storming away towards my room.

"_Everything_," Jasper replied deadpan.

"Daddy…" Caleb reached for the phone hungrily.

"No, baby," I said gently. "Daddy can't talk right now."

That made Bubba very upset. My son began screaming shrill in my ear, making me flinch away as I waddled my way down the hall. Caleb kicked and cried bloody murder for his father and it only made my heart ache even more.

"_Bella, let him on the phone_." Jasper's tone was still cold.

"Jasper, just hold on alright?" I snapped back, finally making my way into my room.

Caleb got louder and louder, becoming totally irrational as he screams became louder and louder, sobs racking his body.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Caleb screamed as I set him in his play pin.

I plugged my ear that wasn't with the phone and left the room. I couldn't give into Caleb every time he wanted something. I know that was harsh but I wasn't going to raise a spoiled brat anytime soon.

"_Did you just leave him alone?_" Jasper screamed angrily over the phone.

My eyes widened as I heard something snap in the background on his end and took in a deep breath, feeling Sweet Pea kick for the first time in a while. Too bad I was far too angry to relish this moment.

"Yes, I did," I growled through grit teeth. "We give into him far too much, Jasper. He needs to know that he can't get everything he wants right now or else the terrible twos are going to be mixed with a bad case of the Gimme's." I huffed reasonably.

It was the truth. I had babysat enough in high school to help pay for my college tuition to know that the Terrible Two's mixed with a good case of the Gimme's was enough to drive you insane. Jasper loved our son, as did I, but he loved spoiling him.

Not to bash Momma Clara or Uncle Carlisle, but Jasper and Alec are quite the spoiled brats. Jasper refuses to wear anything less than designer while Alec hates driving in anything that costs under a couple hundred grand.

It was ridiculous compared to the lifestyle I had lived before I was married to Jasper. Even today, I set as much money aside as I could when Jasper hauled everything he could in. It was usually only a couple hundred million every time he brought money home, but what am I saying? A hundred million could last me ten lifetimes!

"_Bella_," Jasper's tone was lethal. "_Go get my son and put me on the damn phone with him before I come over there and drag both of your asses back home right now_!"

That was a huge slap in the face. I wanted to cry, knowing my husband was talking to me like he spoke to one of his fucking henchmen. He had never been like this with me. What the hell was going on? I didn't even take another breath or waste another thought on whether or not I should ask him about what was going on with him.

The hormones kicked in far too fast for me to do that.

I felt my entire face turn heated as I began seething, sure foam was seeping from the corner of my mouth.

"You know what? Do it! Come and fucking _drag_ me back home! I'm sick and tired of me and my child-our son-being chased out of house and home every time there is a fucking threat! I'm fucking exhausted of being badgered, ridiculed and spat on! I'm tired of cleaning up blood and bullets!" I screamed at him, heaving deep breaths.

"_DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING TO_?" Jasper screaming, raging, through the phone. "_Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that_!"

My heart sunk. Not in fear, but in loss. Loss of the man my husband once was who was now replaced by this person who I didn't know at all.

Anger overwhelmed the horrible emotions filling my chest as I took in another breath and snapped back.

"I don't know what the fuck is your problem but if you don't calm the fuck down, I'm going to hang up!" I hissed.

Jasper chuckled darkly, not even missing a beat.

"_And do what, Bella?" _his tone grew darker. "_Go and fuck that Jacob asshole you've never even mentioned before? Yeah! Real great! I'm sure our son will love to know his mother is a whore!"_

That was a stab right to my weakened heart. How dare he say that! He had no right!

"I've told you about Jake!" I fought back.

"_Told me that he popped your fucking cherry and then you barfed on him? That's not the whole story, Bella and you know it!" _he laughed again. "_I can't believe you'd actually do this to me_!"

"Do what?" I screamed. "I haven't done a thing! I've been nothing but faithful to you!"

"_Don't give me that! I heard how he spoke to you!_" Jasper bit back bitterly.

"So what?" I pleaded angrily. "Just because he still has feelings for me doesn't mean I do for him! I married _you_ didn't I? I had _your_ son and now I'm having _your_ daughter! I don't understand what's going on with you right now!"

"_Nothing is going on besides me trying to protect our fucking _lives_!_" Jasper stuttered through his angered fit.

This was intriguing to me. What was going on really?

"I get it now," I laughed darkly, no longer hearing my son's wails. He had probably calmed down. "You're trying to blame something on me because you're feeling guilty about something," I nodded. "What did you do? Are you with a girlfriend or something?" I choked out.

"_You know I'd never do that. I'm faithful to you_…" Jasper's voice became soft.

Loud sobs came form me as I sank into the wall behind me, my free hand clutching to my stomach.

"That's what it is…I'm not the one anymore…I'm just your fucking wife!" I screamed at him through a loud sob.

"_Bella! No! Sweetheart! I swear! I just-_" he began explaining in such a sweet voice, it stunned me.

What the hell was going on? He was going from happy to angry to belligerent and back to sweet. I couldn't understand him.

"I don't want to hear it!" I coughed, struggling to get in air. "Do whatever you want, Jasper. Fuck whoever you want, do whatever you want. You're the Boss after all."

Jasper sounded like he was about to say something when I hung up. I sobbed into my hands for a long moment, feeling as if my world were falling apart for the millionth time. I heard Caleb's little whimpers coming from my room when my phone started to buzz.

I growled and chucked the phone down the hall as hard as I could with a loud, angry grunt before getting up off the floor and cleaning myself up for Caleb's sake. Jasper could talk down to me, try and hurt me all he wanted, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let it get to me. Especially when I had two people I needed to be strong for more than ever. Sweet Pea gave another little kick, making me smile lightly, as I made my way into the room.

"Momma…" Caleb whimpered as I strolled over to look down into the play pin.

Caleb was standing, gripping the thick, black mesh of the play pin lining. He sniffled gently, wanting me as badly as I wanted him. I hurriedly came to pick him up into my arms, totally going against my own words about spoiling him and clutched him to my chest.

"I'm here, baby," I cooed to him, stroking his soft locks. "I'm here, my love."

…

I felt a small fluttering coming from my stomach as I lay in bed, Caleb resting in my arms, fast asleep. I opened my sleep hooded eyes and glanced down at my swollen belly that Caleb had his tiny head pressed to.

Sweet Pea was kicking gently, nothing like what Caleb had used to do to me, just letting me know she was there…and that she was very hungry and that Mommy needed to hurry up and use the potty before I wet the bed like a baby.

I carefully maneuvered my son's head off my belly, listening to the soft pitter patter of the constant rain that fell around here during the spring season. It had made me and Caleb doze right off to sleep after eating a silent dinner with Nana and Laurent. I didn't exactly feel like talking to anyone in this house besides my one year old son and unborn daughter even after being here for two days.

I know. I'm a totally immature, role model.

Once I got Caleb situated as carefully as I could in the middle of the bed, between two large pillows that would keep him from rolling off the bed, I swung my body off the bed and waddled as quickly as I could out of my bedroom and down the hall into the bathroom.

Sweet Pea was really doing a number on my bladder, making me pee almost twice as much as I did with Caleb, but then again, she was rather large-as the doctors had informed me-as well. Just like her brother. Lovely.

Once I had finished relieving myself and washing my hands, I adjusted my simple, cotton nightgown that came just a bit above my knees so that it was no longer twisted into a terrible knot around my body and walked out into the hall.

A sharp, constant buzzing came form the opposite end of the hall I was facing, making me jump slightly. It had been so quiet that I couldn't help but be a bit frightened. Nana and Laurent were already fast asleep due to it probably into the wee hours of the early morning, late night.

I turned on my heels, one hand rested on my stomach and waddled over towards the sound. As I reached the buzzing object below, I instantly recognized it as my phone. I groaned, knowing the exact reason as to why it was buzzing non stop and picked it up.

I unlocked the screen and looked down at the little icon for messages and phone calls.

27 text messages missed and 152 phone calls missed.

I just rolled my eyes, knowing who they were all from, but didn't bother to even open the message box to open them. I didn't feel like, nor was I ready, to speak to my husband at the moment. He was being totally incoherent and I couldn't understand what was going on with him.

I understand he hates being away form Caleb and I, that he has the Japanese up his ass right now and that he is working non stop right now on top of the added stress Jacob fucking Black put on him, but Jasper was never one to snap at me. No matter the circumstances.

"Mommy…?" I heard Caleb coo from the other end of the hallway.

My phone buzzed for the millionth time but I just ignored it and turned to see my son groggily standing in the doorway of my bedroom. He was wearing his favorite, cowboy, very soft, onesie pajamas that looked adorable on him, his golden locks disheveled and messy form sleeping. He must have woken up when I left.

I placed the phone in my cleavage-I know, I know!-and smiled back at my son before walking over to pick him up into my arms. Caleb happily accepted my arms and wrapped his arms around my neck before leaning his face into the crook of my neck.

I kissed his wonderful smelling hair and whispered softly to him, hoping I wouldn't wake up Nana and Laurent.

"What is it, baby?" I whispered, walking towards the kitchen.

Caleb shifted his glance down towards my stomach.

"Si-ter…" he whispered, pointing down to my stomach.

I smiled gently and kissed my son again. I could kiss his soft skin forever.

"Yeah, baby," I sighed, finally making it into the kitchen. "That's sister in there. You'll meet her soon. I promise."

Caleb looked up at me with wide eyes as I sat him in his high chair beside the kitchen counter. Caleb's eyes went wide as he looked behind him towards the door. He was probably just listening to the crickets or something, so I just went back to rummaging through the fully filled refrigerator that had been stocked by a very generous Nana.

Caleb cooed gently, giggling and smiling, his little legs kicking in the highchair like they always did when he was excited. I looked up at my son, smiling as I bit into a large pickle I had fished out of a pickle jar.

I swallowed the mouthful I had taken and closed the fridge, my cleavage starting to buzz like crazy. I rolled my eyes and took the damn phone out of my chest and placed it on the kitchen counter top. When I looked back at Caleb he was giggling, pointing at the see through screen door.

I narrowed my poor eyes to get a better look at what my baby boy was looking at, only to see a large, dark form standing behind the transparent screen door. My eyes widened as I dropped everything I had in my hands and lurched for my son and then the drawer I knew Nana kept her own hand pistol.

I flung quickly around, carrying an ecstatic Caleb on my hip as I pointed the gun right at the door. My tone was steady and strong as I spoke.

This shit wasn't fucking scary to me anymore. Not after everything I've seen.

"Who are you?" I called from my spot in the kitchen.

The figure remained silent, hunched over slightly and huffing for air, like it had been running. Whoever it was probably just freezing cold from the rain that had gotten all over them form what I could see.

"If you don't start fucking talking I swear I'll put a fucking bullet between your eyes!" I yelled shrill.

Caleb shrieked at my loud tone, making the figure perk up instantly.

"C-Caleb…?" the figure rasped out.

My eyes widened, knowing that voice all too well.

"Jasper?" I barked angrily all of a sudden.

Jasper leaned forward, exhausted as he placed a hand on the side of the screen door. He looked so worn…so tired.

I couldn't stop myself before I darted for the front door, ripping it open with my free hand and pulling my husband in instantly.

As I looked up at the huge figure before me, I gasped loudly, not recognizing my own husband. My love. The person I had spent every waking moment with for the past two years.

Three days away and the man before me was a totally different person.

Jasper's once bright, blue/green eyes, were now a dull, grey blue, filled with exhaustion. His once straight, unphased spine and shoulders were now hunched over his body, making him look far older than his twenty seven years of age. His sharp features were now sunken in, the skin covering them, a pale, ghostly white. His face was covered with a thick, unshaven beard that matched his hair.

"Jasper…?" I whispered his name gently, stroking his disturbing features. "Baby?"

My heart dropped to my knees as I saw him like this. No wonder he had been so snippy with me. He had been going stir crazy, stuck up in the house, trying to find out who was coming after us.

"Daddy!" Caleb cooed, kicking into my hip as he reached up for his father, who was now clinging to my body for support.

"Bubba…" Jasper rasped out again, his knees buckling slightly, but I caught him.

I heard light foot step come form the hall behind me as Nana's drowsy voice filled the air.

"Mon cher, what's goin' on-" she gasped, cutting herself off as I shot her a pleading look.

Laurent darted over to my side from beside Nana, quickly, taking Jasper's arm and placing it over his shoulder. Nana stood frozen as Caleb continued to kick my side, wanting his father.

"Nana," I called my grandmother. Her worried eyes snapped up to me instantly. "Can you get me the clothes Jasper left here the last time we visited form my room and some towels?" I asked, handing Caleb over to Laurent.

Nana disappeared before I could even breathe.

"Daddy!" Caleb cried, frantic now. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Jasper's ragged breathing became even more rapid as he weakly turned his head to set his eyes on his Bubba.

"Hey…Buddy…" he replied as lovingly as he could.

It seemed like just blinking took every bit of energy out of Jasper there was. What had he done to himself?

"Jasper," I walked over to sit between his legs. I pulled his face down to look at me. His eyes snapped right to mine. "What's going on?"

Jasper let out a loud, ragged breath through his pale, chapped lips before looking away form me, towards Caleb once more.

I smacked Jasper, making him look at me again. My eyes were blazing.

"Tell me." I growled.

Jasper's eyes were pleading and sad as he stared down at me.

"No sleep…no food…three days…" Jasper mumbled, on the verge of collapsing.

"W-what?" I stuttered, confused. "How could you have stayed awake?"

Jasper's eyes closed for a moment, his lips turning down into a grim frown. When his eyes opened again I was already stripping him of his wet clothes since Nana was back. I handed them over to her as I stared up at my husband.

"How did you stay awake?" I whispered once again, this time, a bit more demanding.

Jasper took in a deep breath, lying under several thick, plush towels. He let out one last breath before rasping out his answer.

"James got me some coke," Jasper coughed, his face twisting into shame.

I scrunched my nose up in confusion.

"Coke? As in the drink? Well I guess-"

"No, Bella," Jasper strangled out a laugh. "Cocaine."

My heart sunk to my knees in an instant, Nana coming up behind me to gather the wet clothes of Jasper's that lay on the floor. Before I could even take another second to think, I uneasily got up to my feet. Jasper eyed me with wary eyes as I took in another breath and placed my hands on my bump.

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but I turned, ignoring him, before I let him even breathe to face Nana.

"You can take care of him," I chuckled darkly, waving my hands towards Jasper's shivering body.

"Excuse me?" Nana scoffed before I even reached the hallway. "Isabella Marie! I raised you better den dat! Ju come over he-ya and take care of ja husband!"

I couldn't even find it in me to hold anything in anymore. It wasn't worth it.

I spun on my heels, ready to kill.

"Why?" I shrieked. "So I can put my children through this shit? I don't give a fuck anymore!" I turned my wrath on my husband who stared up at me with wide, sad eyes. "Take all the fucking drugs you want! I don't give a FUCK anymore! I'm done!"

Jasper made the mistake of trying to cut in, only making my hormones and the rage that filled my veins make me a million times worse.

"Bella, I didn't mean-"

I stomped forward, reaching my hand out to slap him hard across the face. That only made him sit up a little bit straighter, becoming just as angry as I was even in his weekend state.

"You have the fucking audacity to think you can come around here and try to make me feel bad for you when you're calling your own wife a whore and probably out fucking everyone there is while you snoI will take Caleb and our daughter away from you!" I shrieked in his face, livid. "I will make sure you never fucking see Caleb or this baby ever again!"

No matter how cold Jasper was, how little he had slept or eaten for the past few days, that threat-even coming form me-was punishable by death. His family was his life. Jasper shot up, slightly shaky but still up, onto his feet and lurched at me, his face twisted into the same rage I held.

His arms shoved me back harder than I had ever been pushed, making my back slam into the wall beside the door. Nana's loud shriek didn't phase me as I glared up at Jasper's hatred filled eyes. He lifted a hand to lock around my throat.

"Say that again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" I spat darkly.

Jasper's eyes lit up in blue fire at my mocking tone.

"You'll hit me?" I whispered darkly. "Hit me!"

"BELLA!" Nana shrieked, horrified from somewhere behind Jasper.

I didn't pay attention. I kept my focus on Jasper and no where else.

He leaned his furious face forward, glaring down at me wickedly. There was no other way to describe him besides furious.

"Don't think I won't," Jasper hissed.

I let out a loud laugh, trying to hold back tears as his hand remained tiht around my neck but not tight enough to cut off my air supply.

"Do it," I shrugged. "You're already a killer. Why not add 'wife beater' to your rap sheet? Too bad your children will never known you because you'll be rotting in a fucking jail cell!"

Jasper let out a dark, lethal sounding laugh before glaring back down at me.

"Too bad you'll be right there with me, Bella."

My entire being felt as if it were lit on fire. I lifted my arm from beside me, turned my body, bent my arm and snapped down as hard as I could, sending Jasper to fling himself back to hold his awkwardly angled arm.

I hadn't broken it, but I had definitely dislocated it.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking talk to me like that again!" I spat out through my fury and rushed down towards my room.

I could hear Jasper's string of profanities call out towards me but I didn't listen. I was too busy sobbing and locking the door of my bedroom behind me. I wasn't worried about what Nana would think about what Jasper said; she already knew everything. I was more worried about what she would think of his actions towards me.

I couldn't even think of how I felt about it. A man, my husband, had put his hands on me. Yes, I had provoked him. Yes, I had threatened him. That didn't mean he had to do it. Then again, who did I think I was dealing with? I married a mobster.

"Momma…" Caleb's little voice came from his play pin.

I eagerly went to his side, grasping my son out of his confinement and crushed him to me, letting the tears fall without anymore restraint. I couldn't handle it anymore.

My breakdown came hard and fast, my son still in my arms, silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm sorry its been sooo long but I've been super busy with work since kids are already back at school and flu season is VERY bad when it comes to little kids taking chemo. <strong>

**Not to mention my husband and I found out some very good news!**

**I'm PREGNANT! Whoop whoop! **

**Me and my husband are very excited, my two year old doesn't know what the hell is going on but I'm sure she'll get it when mommy is very fat and bitchy(: haha. **

**Anyways! This means that with work, my daughter, another baby on the way and a very excited husband on my hands….these last ten to fifteen chapters may be pretty spread out update wise! I'm sorry guys but that's just the way it goes(: **

**I'm finishing this story for sure and sadly…there will be no sequel….not that I can think of right now anyways:P you never know. **

**So I'm going to shut up now and get back to working on the next chapter that'll probably be up in a couple of weeks. Who knows!(:**

**Thanks to everyone! Love ya!(:**

**-fighter**


	41. Chapter 41: Where's Home?

**Lagniappe  
><strong>

**Chapter 41. Where's Home?  
><strong>**Isabella Swan **

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Lemon and Baby Names! Yay! <strong>

**So here it is guys! I'm trying my hardest but as most of you may know, pregnancy make you very lethargic and I can never seem to sleep enough these days. My daughter is off the walls, seeing me growing larger and larger by the day. Turns out, as per Doctor's exam, that I am officially three months along. I'm very shocked that I'm so far along and I didn't notice but ehh, it's okay. A couple more months and we'll know if this baby is a boy or a girl! So excited! **

**It's at times like these that I had Bella's _Baby Gender Knowing_ powers! Haha! **

**Well here it is guys! Sorry I kept you waiting!**

**Let's do this! **

* * *

><p>"Bella?" I heard Nana's familiar voice call to me as I pretended to sleep.<p>

I had heard her break into my room with a credit card or something, since the door was locked and really wasn't that hard to open.

I didn't even bother to open my eyes since I knew Jasper and Laurent were already in the room behind her. My arms just clamped around my tiny, sleeping son even harder against my chest. His back was to my chest, his little hands stretched out in front of him like they always were, as he suckled lightly on his favorite pacifier.

I had seen my son sleep enough to know exactly how he slept without even needing to open my eyes.

"Sweetheart-"

"I'm awake," I said shortly.

Nana let out a loud sigh, obviously frustrated with my childish behavior. I really didn't feel like facing Jasper right now. I knew it was already probably late in the afternoon right now, my bladder was about to bust and my daughter was kicking up a storm since I hadn't fed myself or my unborn child, but I didn't feel like peeing or shoving my face like I was desperately wanting to do, was worth facing my raging husband.

Don't get me wrong, I was pretty furious myself, for several reasons, but I didn't care any longer. I needed food and a toilet.

"Can ju get up an' talk to us please?" Nana asked curtly.

She was pissed. Probably at everyone right now, Jasper and I right at the top of her damn shit list but I didn't care. I had almost every fucking reason in the book to be mad.

I opened my eyes slowly, staring at the wall in front of me since my back was to the few people in my room and sat up slowly, bringing my still sleeping son with me. I placed his head on my shoulder and kissed his tousled locks before getting out of bed.

As soon as I stood up from where I had been laying, my eyes caught a glimpse of Jasper. His arms was back in place, thanks to his knowledge of what I could do and his frame still slight from the drugs and malnourishment. Three days could really take a toll on a person I guess.

His beard was a shade darker than his long, almost chin length, hair. He looked terrible but wonderful all at the same time. It wasn't the Jasper I was used to but at the same time, the gruff, untamed mess that he resembled right now was terrible and beautiful all at the same time.

His brilliant blue, sorrow and regret filled eyes locked on mine as he fidgeted awkwardly. I reluctantly pulled my eyes away form his before walking over to the play pin, feeling Jasper's eyes on the both of us the entire way.

"Mommy…" Caleb whimpered through his sleep as I tried to lay him down.

I quickly pulled him back to me for a moment and kissed his head gently, reassuring him that everything was alright before setting him down and coming back up, my hand resting on my lower back.

Nana and Jasper opened their mouths to speak, but I held up my hand to cut them off.

"Before we get into this," I started in a low whisper. "I need to pee and we need to get out of here before we wake this little one."

Jasper nodded furiously, accepting my request eagerly.

"Can your damn bladder wait?" Nana hissed under her breath.

I sent her a harsh glare before saying something I knew I would regret.

"You try having a six pound baby sitting on your bladder and see how long you can hold it!" I growled before waddling out of the room quickly and into the bathroom.

I quickly went pee, washed my hands and face before readjusting my night gown. I let my hair remain in its normal, wavy curls and walked out into the hallway, hearing Nana and Laurent scolding Jasper over last night. I didn't care any longer about what Nana would think. This was between my husband and I.

Once I was in the living room, all voices ceased along with all three pair of eyes focused on me.

I took full advantage of the silence.

"Nana," I cleared my throat. "May I talk to my husband alone, please?"

Everyone, including Jasper gave me the strangest look.

"Bella," Laurent stepped forward, concern lining his gentle voice. "Are you sure?"

I will admit, his concern was appreciated but it was unneeded. I loved and trusted Jasper. I had provoked him into getting physical with me and I'm sure I would've done the same when it came to threats of having my children getting taken away from me. It just wasn't an option and Jasper was about a million times more in love and obsessed with his children than any other parent I had ever seen. Well, besides me.

I let my glance drift towards my husband who was sitting on the couch, staring down at the floor beneath him. He couldn't even look me in the eye.

I let out a soft breath, feeling my entire body relax a little. I didn't even know I had been so tense.

"I'm sure." I nodded.

Nana opened her mouth, once again, to interject but Laurent just shut her off by speaking something in French to her that I really hadn't quite caught and hauling her away to their bedroom.

As soon as I heard their door click close and lock behind them, I turned my gaze back to my hunched over husband. He was wearing a plain, white tee shirt and some old jeans I hadn't seen him wear since we first met.

As much as I found his beard and shaggy look endearing, it wasn't Jasper. I'm sure he was as hungry as I was as well and he didn't look like he had taken a shower before putting on those clothes. I pulled my hair off to the side and sighed loudly before speaking firmly.

"I'm going to make us both something to eat," I started through a strangled voice.

"Bella I-" he tried to cut in, but I just kept going.

"And you are going to go take a shower. Caleb may have recognized you last night but I don't want him getting used to….this." I gestured towards his hair covered face.

Jasper gingerly touched the tiny beard growing on his face before standing up and nodding. I started for the kitchen while he started towards the bathroom. Somewhere along the way, our fingers brushed, making both Jasper and I instinctively clasp onto one another's hands.

My head snapped up to see Jasper's eyes staring down at our interlocked hands. Before I could even think, I pulled away and shuffled quickly into the kitchen. I instantly regretted it, but before I could rush back to my husband, I heard the door to the bathroom close.

I quickly focused back on getting myself and Jasper some food. I fed myself an entire jar of peanut butter before making Jasper a sandwich and some chips and leaving it on the kitchen breakfast bar.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, knowing that I was going to have to talk to Jasper about last night whether I liked it or not. By the time I made it to the bathroom door, I could hear the water had already been turned off, so I just let myself in, knowing he wouldn't have locked it. He never did.

"Hey," I whispered after spotting Jasper in nothing but a towel, trying to shave even though his hands were dangerously shaky.

Jasper put the razor down for a moment and gave me a wry smile. I returned the gesture and placed a hand on my stomach before waddling over towards him.

"Here," I took the razor from his hand. "Let me do it."

Jasper looked hesitant for a minute but looked at me gently before nodding. I rolled my eyes but started shaving his face gently, my hand used to doing what he was normally to lazy to do himself. I started out slow, barely grazing the skin of his neck, jaw and cheek from the base up. Jasper's eyes stared down at me the entire time, but I couldn't find the will to look up at him.

"Bella," I felt Jasper's hand slip behind me, gently rubbing across my back. "I'm so sorry." his voice was a shatter whisper.

I bit my lip, dipping the razor into water before setting the razor down. His face was clean of any hair, except for the long, mop-like locks that hung in his eyes. My heart slowed as I looked up at my husband. The man I recognized.

"There you are," I whispered, stroking his now smooth cheek. "That's the Jasper I know…"

Jasper closed his eyes, leaning into my palm when I felt a dampness hit my hand.

"Jasper?" I whispered, concern lacing my voice.

Once I heard his soft sobs, the wife in me lurched. I loved Jasper more than anything in this world and I couldn't stand to see my husband, one of the strongest men I had ever know, break down. I held him to me, pressing my face into his chest. Jasper's massive, warm arms hugged me closer to him, making my slightly swollen belly brush against him. Sweet Pea gave a little kick, making Jasper jump slightly.

He stared down at me for a moment before dropping to his knees, his hands instantly going for my baby bump.

"I'm so sorry…" Jasper sobbed, his forehead pressed to my stomach. "I can't believe….I…just…"

My heart clenched as I saw my husband like this. I dropped to my knees, wrapping my arms around Jasper in an instant.

"Shhh," I soothed him gently. "Calm down, my love."

Jasper's sobs slowly began to lighten to simple sniffles here and there. My hands continued to stork his long hair as I placed gentle kisses on his neck and face. Jasper screwed up, yes, but I had pushed him to the point of cracking. It wasn't entirely my fault but I had contributed. Not to mention, I dislocated his arm.

"Bella," Jasper whispered down at me, his deep blue eyes filled with nothing but pain. "It wasn't me…. I would never hurt you on purpose….that wasn't me…"

Not him? I could understand that. Flashes of Jasper's wild, crazy eyes and angry voice was foreign to me now. It had always been. Jasper was never one to ever raise his voice to me. Not until he started taking the drugs I guess.

"I know," I sighed heavily, stroking his hair once more. "I know you wouldn't hurt us." I placed my hand on my stomach.

Jasper's eyes widened as a loud sob came out of him, he sat back on his heels and screamed into his hands.

"Oh my god," he panted out, gasping for desperate gulps of air. "Oh my god, Bella. The baby….I could've hurt the baby."

"Jasper," I reached out for him. I took his hand in mine, twisting his wedding ring on his finger gently. "She's fine," I touched my belly. "I'm fine. I just need you to tell me why you did it. Why you would take those fucking drugs? Don't you think it's a bit stupid to be doing that right now with everything that's going on?"

I motioned towards my belly.

Jasper let out a frustrated sigh, sitting back so he could pull me onto his lap. He pressed his cheek to my head and kissed it before touching my belly tenderly.

"Things were getting worse and worse every time I blinked," Jasper began in a hard tone. "The Yakuza wasn't giving in and I hadn't been able to get through any cracks in their system. They're sealed tight up there. I couldn't spare a moment of sleep so I just snorted a couple lines because it keeps you really awake," he sighed, his voice ashamed. "I didn't think it would do anything more than keep me awake but it made the mean streak become…volatile…" he whispered.

I nodded my head, remembering how he spoke to me on the phone.

"So stupid," I chuckled darkly before looking up at him. "Jasper…you have a son who isn't even in his second year of life, a daughter on the way and a family who loves you more than life itself. You were willing to risk all of that because you didn't want to get a couple hours of sleep in?"

Jasper let out a heavy breath, kissing my head gently before placing a hand on my swollen stomach. Sweet Pea gave a tiny kick, making Jasper chuckle quietly and smile just a fraction.

"You don't get it, Bella," Jasper whispered, still in awe of our daughters strength at only a few months. "The Japanese….they were coming at us too hard. I wasn't prepared for that kind of attack and…a lot of people were hurt because of my uneasiness. When I left to come and get you, everything was finally getting back to the way I needed it to go but there are still too many kinks in our system."

I tore my eyes away from my stomach and stared up at Jasper. His eyes were staring off into the distance, so cold and worried that I knew I had to pull him back. Back to the place of me and Sweet Pea, back to the place where there was more happiness than darkness.

I placed my hand on Jasper's smooth cheek, leaning up as best I could to kiss my way up his jaw. Jasper let out a smooth breath of relief, his eyes focusing down at me with nothing but love lacing his light blue pupil.

"It'll all be alright, Jazz," I whispered against the skin of his jaw. "You just can't turn on us when things get bad….because we're the ones that'll always be here for you. Through thick and thin, Jasper, I've been here. I'm always going to be here. I love you and as much as you treating me the way you did hurt me….I can't stop loving you."

His head pressed to mine in an instant, guilt practically rolling off his entire being.

"I'll never forgive myself," Jasper whimpered, his hand stroking my stomach again. "I could've…"

Jasper's face twisted into disgust. Disgust for himself…what he had done.

"Hey," I pulled his face to look at mine. "You didn't."

"Only because you dislocated my arm…if you hadn't…." he began shaking feverishly. "I could've hurt you and the baby…"

"Jasper," I said firmly. "You are my husband. You're the father of my children and the only man I've ever loved."

Jasper's eyes softened as I spoke.

"You're so strong and beautiful, inside and out. You need to stop all of this and just grow from your mistakes," I kissed his lips this time, making both of us moan loudly.

Jasper pulled away but held my head in his hands gently. His familiar, soft and gentle hands brushed away my hair like he always did while his eyes bored down at me.

"How can you forgive me?" Jasper whispered gently. "After everything I've put you through-"

"Because," I cut him off automatically. "I love you. It's as simple as that. I took vows, Jasper. Through thick and thin," I touched his face. "Through sickness and health-"

"As long as we both shall live," Jasper finished for me, a slight smile on his lips.

I shifted myself on Jasper's lap so that I was straddling him. Jasper's eyes darkened with lust as I slinked my arms around his neck, his hands sliding up the sides of my thighs so that they were all the way up my night gown.

"I love you Jasper," I murmured huskily, my lips inches away from his. "But if you ever put your hands on my like you did last night," he pulled me by my hips so that I was hard against his already rock hard cock. "I will leave your ass in a second. Don't fucking doubt me because, baby, I'm not scared of you."

Jasper looked over my face, obviously still turned on, and groaned before nodding.

"I don't doubt you," Jasper nipped at my neck, making my hands grip into his hair as I moaned loudly. "And trust me, I know you aren't afraid of me."

"Good," I whimpered when I felt his hand slide under my panties to trace my folds. "Oh god…"

"I missed you so fucking much," Jasper pleaded, teasing me with his feather light touch.

I bit down so hard on my lower lip that I almost couldn't stand it. My hips rolled into him hand as the familiar sensation of my climax started to near. Damn. That was fast.

"You're so god damned wet, Bella," Jasper groaned huskily, his hands moving the strap of my top down, off my shoulder so that my breast was fully exposed to him.

He didn't waste any time attaching his lips to my already pert nipple, making me that much closer to my incoming climax. I wanted to scream his name, beg him and plead for mercy, make him touch me more but I knew Nana would hear me. Not exactly a great way to wake up.

Jaspers cock was rubbing me through his jeans, begging to be let free as I rubbed up against him. My poor husband let out a strangled moan against my nipple, sending vibrations through my sensitive skin.

That was it. I came undone, slapping a hand over my mouth to muffle my screams while I bucked against Jasper's hand wildly, trying to ride out the last bit of my orgasm.

"Mmmm," Jasper hummed, pulling away from my breast. "I love pregnant sex," Jasper chuckled gently. "You cum so easily."

I didn't even reply, I was trying to get over the enormous orgasm I had just had. My chest heaving as I tried to keep my breath even.

"You want more, baby?" Jasper asked, sliding my panties off and down my legs before throwing them somewhere inside the bathroom.

"Yes," I groaned, gripping onto his shoulder with my nails. "Please!"

Jasper chuckled gently and stood easily, lifting me up with him. I didn't even protest as he practically ripped my nightgown off and carried me into the shower. He still had had those damn jeans on.

I dropped down to my knees before Jasper could protest and ripped them off just as quickly as he had taken my clothes off. To my surprise, Jasper had gone commando, making his huge cock spring free instantly.

"Bella-" Jasper started, but was cut off by my mouth wrapping around his cock. "Fuck!" Jasper hissed, leaning over to turn on the hot steam of shower water.

I moaned, suckling on the tip at first, just to tease him but eventually couldn't take it anymore. I sucked him in as hard and deep as I could, feeling his head hit the back of my throat every other time. Jasper's pants and groans grew louder, making me want to torture him even more. So I stopped, making him yelp out in pain.

I stared up at him from my position on the floor, his warm blue eyes blazing down at me, hungry for more. His hands eagerly lifted me up, pressing my back hard against the tile wall of the small shower and lifted me up so my legs hung around his waist easily. Without anymore hesitation, Jasper attacked, his cock penetrating me in ways that I had only dreamed of for the past few days.

"Fuck, you feel spectacular, Bella!" Jasper grunted, pumping in and out of me so hard and fast I came undone several times.

"Jasper!" I squeaked out a plea, felling him not letting up. "OH god, I don't think I can…I can…Jasper no more…" I whimpered.

His eyes were bright as he grinned down at me. The pleasure was so much, such a high amount of overload that I feared if I had one more orgasm, I would break into labor. I knew it was highly unlikely since I still had a good few months, but I was still in shock.

"One more, baby," Jasper panted. "Just one."

His thrusts became even harder, forcing himself into me harder than I had ever felt before. His hips crashed to mine, my swollen stomach preventing us from being to close but just close enough to feel each other completely.

I threw my head back, feeling the familiar sensation of my last climax building. Jasper's final thrusts were erratic, never going at a steady pace, making me come completely undone, him following right behind me.

I knew Jasper and I had made it through some tough times…this probably being one of the worst but I also had something lingering in the back of my mind.

The thought that Jasper would be leaving very soon.

…

"I don't understand," I sighed in frustration, bouncing a happy Caleb on my hip. "Why can't we just come back to New York? Whatever is going on back home, we can handle together," I demanded.

Jasper sighed heavily, wanting not to upset me anymore than he had a few days back. After Jasper had explained everything and we had both calmed down a bit, he stayed in Louisiana with Caleb, Nana, Laurent and I for a couple of days but now he had to go back. Or so he said.

"Bella," Jasper's voice was gentle. "I can't focus on getting rid of these fucking hornets trying to infiltrate my system with you and Caleb around!" he leaned down to kiss our son's head as he zipped up his duffle bag Nana had insisted he take since he had shown up in Louisiana with nothing.

"Why not?" I shot back, feeling my anger start to rise. "Jasper I want to go home! Are we really that disruptive?"

Jasper groaned, rolling on his heels to face me. He placed both his warm hand on either side of my face, forcing me to look into those gentle eyes.

"I can't concentrate because if you and Bubba," he took Caleb from my arms. "Are there, I'll be focusing on protecting the both," he stopped, looking down at my stomach as Caleb giggled and kissed his Daddy's cheek. "All three of you. I can't risk losing any of you, Bella. So please don't make this anymore difficult than it already is for me."

His pleading voice was genuine, as was his explanation. I understood. Sweet Pea wasn't even fully developed yet but she was getting there at a whopping seven pounds at only five months. I knew I couldn't risk going into early labor with this baby, no matter how well she was proportioned. The stress of being back in New York would definitely do that to me and I couldn't even begin to think of what Alec and Jasper had done to my house. It probably hadn't been cleaned in a week, knowing the two of them.

"Alright," I sighed in defeat, rubbing my stomach. "We'll stay."

Jasper smiled, bouncing Caleb just as I had on his hip, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," he whispered in relief.

"_Gratsi_!" Caleb giggled, clapping his hands together wonderfully.

"That's right, Bubba," Jasper laughed, kissing his son's head lovingly. "_Gratsi, Momma_!"

"I have one condition, though, Jasper."

Jasper's face dropped slightly, but he nodded, understanding.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. "What's the condition?"

I smiled gently and laughed under my breath, my hand still resting on my belly.

"We need to pick a name for this baby girl before you leave, tonight."

Jasper's smile quickly returned back to his face, beaming brightly as he leaned in once again to kiss my lips a bit more firmly this time.

"I was thinking the same thing," Jasper nodded against my forehead. "What do you have already?"

"I was thinking-"

"_Blue_!" Caleb interjected, his chubby little finger pointed towards my stomach as his little face sat in that of seriousness. "Si-ter name _Blue_!"

Jasper let out a bellowing laugh, bouncing Caleb a bit more playfully on his hip as he tickled our son gently.

"Blue, huh?" Jasper asked him. "I don't think so, buddy."

Caleb didn't like being told 'no' by his father very much so we had to put the fussy toddler down for a nap and continue our discussion in the kitchen over a turkey sandwich.

"How about, Caitlyn?" Jasper mumbled through a mouthful of his food.

"Too over used," I shook my head. "Layla?"

Jasper's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Like the song?"

"There's a song named Layla?" I asked, contemplating this.

"Yeah," Jasper laughed. "It's about a prostitute or something."

I almost choked on my water.

"Okay," I coughed as Jasper chuckled at my expense. "So that's a no."

"How about Emma?" Jasper asked gently. "It was my father's mother's name and I think it's quite…beautiful."

"Emma," I let the name roll off my tongue. "Yeah. I like it….but it needs something."

Jasper eyes me in confusion.

"Like what?"

"Well," I hesitated. "Emma is a really common name, too. So maybe we can add something to the name. Maybe make it Emma'lynn, instead?"

"Emma Lynn?" Jasper raised a eyebrow.

"No. Not Emma and then Lynn. Emma apostrophe Lynn. Like Emily but with Lynn," I explained a bit more into detail.

Jasper seemed to like the idea, smiling widely at the thought.

"I like it," he nodded. "Middle name?"

I smirked at that one. I knew exactly what her middle name would be, thanks to Bubba.

"Bleu," I stated firmly.

Jasper laughed, thinking I was joking.

"Blue? As in the color? Like Caleb said?" he asked skeptically.

"No stupid!" I flung my fork at him. He dodged it easily. "Bleu. B-L-E-U!"

"Okay, okay!" Jasper chuckled, nodding. "I like it. It's original."

"Very," I mumbled lightly.

"So it's settled," Jasper leaned in a bit, a wide smile planted on his lips. "Emma'lynn Bleu?"

"Emma'lynn Bleu."

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know, the name I chose for Sweet Pea is also my daughter's name. Well, she's <strong>_**Emma'lynn Marie **_**but I thought the **_**Bleu**_** would be cute for Caleb's sake! So tell me guys! How do you like it? **

**Reviews are greats but ehh…ya know! Do what'cha can!****J**

**Next update….a week probably. **

**I love you guys! **

**-fighter **


	42. Chapter 42: Too Much to Handle

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 42. Too Much to Handle  
><strong>**Jasper Hale**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Angst, gore, blood, slight lemon. No cheating (well...slightly, but not really.)<strong>

**Hey guys! So this one is very...emotional. Which is how I've been feeling lately. Haha!**

**Pregnancy is fun at times with eating whatever you want and getting lots of attention and gifts and stuff but it doesn't really stop the fact that i am still working on my feet three times a week in sixteen hour shifts. Sucks huh? I know. **

**Good thing is that in three more weeks we will find out if I'm having a baby boy or a girl! i'm excited and hoping for a little boy since i already have a daughter but i'm good with whatever i get!**

**So let's get this started guys! I'm readyyyy!(:**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>The hollow sounds of the house that creaked on while I attempted to get some sleep only reminded my subconscious more and more that Bella and Caleb weren't here with me. As if the house had sensed my enormous amount torment, it whined and moaned from the harsh wind and rain that pelted our house. Winter was never an easy time of the year in New York but I had never really noticed, always having Bella by my side in bed to keep me warm or my son soundly asleep on my chest.<p>

My eyes couldn't even blink as I lay in bed, staring up at the high ceiling of my bedroom. Our bedroom. My arms ached for the shape of my wife lying in my arms or the weight of my tiny son in them while my side remained freezing from the lack of skin on skin. Flashes of Caleb crying and waling at the airport only made my twisted heart break even more. I hated leaving Bella and Caleb back in Louisiana alone and unprotected for the next couple of days but I was right in doing so; bringing a pregnant Bella and a fussy Caleb home was not a good combination with the amount of people who were after me at the moment.

I squeezed my eyes closed as tightly as I could and dug the heel of my palm into them, trying to rub the image of Caleb's red, tear drenched face as he reached out for me and begged me to stay. Bella wasn't much better either. She wanted to come home. Louisiana wasn't her home anymore, no matter how much she loved Nana and wanted to see her, she still wanted to be back here with me.

I wanted nothing more than for them to be here with me but the footsteps coming from outside my door only enhanced my fears. I knew they were coming for me tonight. I had even left the door, hoping for them to come in. I had even made them believe I had come to bed, as if I were some rookie and just looking to be shot between the eyes. Yeah right. I was leading the mouse to the cheese, ready to fire at ready.

I fidgeted in bed, making my restless slumber look normal to the eyes I could feel all over me from the widow a few feet away from my bed. I lumbered over onto my stomach, sliding my hand under the pillow like any normal person would while they slept. Only I wasn't normal and I kept a 9mm with a silencer attached right below my pillow.

My fingers brushed the cool metal idly, admiring the interacted detailing of the gun as my quick fingers worked towards finding the trigger and clicking off the safety. My other hand slipped under as well finding my Smith Wesson. A much more bulky weapon and definitely not as lethal as the nine, but it did its job when it came down to the important stuff.

_Five. _

I shifted just enough to make sure my aim was spot on when they came barging in, my shoulder no longer pressed against the mattress, but slightly angled so I could still lay flat and shoot.

_Four_.

My eyes adjusted to the darkness but never looked in the way of the sniper waiting outside my window.

_Three_.

Rain began to pour even harder, making locating the ones outside even easier as they spoke in audible levels towards each other about where to aim and where to stay on the trees. My poor neighbors had no idea who they were living next to or who could be, potentially, about to kill them. It wasn't likely, since assasins just wanted to get the job done and not have a huge mess to clean up but no matter what, these people were still pretty lethal.

_Two. _

The anticipation was eating at me to the core, making my entire body vibrate as I tried to remain still underneath the sheets. It was worthless, trying so hard but I knew I could.

_One. _

The door burst open, men who obviously belonged to the Yakuza storming into my room, guns raised. I smirked when I heard aimless shots being fired around me and rolled off the bed before shooting them out from under their legs. After those two were down shot came from the widow. What the assassins didn't know was that my fucking widows were all mother fucking bullet proof.

I chuckled and shot up from my spot, seeing at least ten bullets lodged into the plexi-glass. I lifted a bare foot and kicked in the already shaky glass before shooting down each and everyone of those fucking tree monkeys from their posts. They all flew down, falling into the large hedges that would protect them from passing cars or traffic for now. Just until the cleaners came.

I chuckled placing my Smith in my waistband of my sweats and lighting up a cigarette that I had kept beside my bed since Bella had been away. She knew I still smoked, catching me on the rare occasion, but asked that I didn't do it around Caleb, due to his allergies, or in the house. Supposedly I reeked after taking a drag and if I did it inside the house I would, "stink up the place".

I chuckled, just thinking of her words and leaned out over the edge of the widow before blowing out some smoke from between my lips. My nine rested in my hand beside my leg, ready for anymore action. I knew there wouldn't be any on account of the five dead men lying in my door way and the three snipers that lay in my front yard, hidden by the hedges.

The familiar blaring ring of my cell phone came from my bedside table, making me reach out for it and answer immediately.

"Bella?" I breathed out in relief.

Just knowing she was alright made my heart feel slightly at ease, along with my never ending thoughts to halt. I was slightly worried as to why she was calling me at such a late hour. There was only a one hour time difference between Louisiana and New York but it was still three am over there. I wasn't completely worried since she was, of course, five months pregnant and woke up practically every two hours to pee or eat but at the same time, she never really called for stuff like that.

"Hey," she sniffled.

"Baby," I blew out the last bit of smoke, hearing her sorrow filled tone and instantly felt my body clench in worry. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Before she could even answer a sob of enormous proportions blared through the phone and it definitely wasn't hers. Caleb was screaming, apparently very close to the phone which means he was close to Bella. Not good if he wasn't letting up and she had been up with him all night.

"He won't stop crying, Jasper," Bella sobbed herself. "He misses you so much and for almost five hours he hasn't let up. I know I'm not supposed to call you but-"

"Daddy!" Caleb wailed through his loud sobs, mixing in with Bella's.

"Bella," I called to her. "Put me on speaker."

"Okay," Bella replied after a beat, sounding a bit farther away and Caleb's sobs more apparent. "You're on s-speaker."

I chuckled gently, slightly regretting leaving them and spoke in a loving tone.

"Hey, Buddy," I cooed to my son, making his sobs lighten by a large amount.

"Daddy?" Caleb sniffled and hiccupped. "Daddy!"

"Yeah, Bubba, I'm here. Calm down. Daddy's here."

It took twenty minutes of calming down Caleb and even singing to him over the phone before he passed out, but it took almost an hour to calm down my wife. Bella was absolutely beside herself. Nana had been out all day with Laurent because apparently some of his grandchildren had come down to visit him and they took them out for dinner and to see some sites in New Orleans, leaving Bella locked up in the house all day with a fussy toddler. Not a great idea for a hormonal pregnant woman who didn't have any help.

"I-I'm s-s-so t-tired!" Bella sobbed into the phone loudly.

"Shhh, Bella," I tried to soothe her. "Calm down, baby. It'll be okay. You'll be home in one day!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but even I knew that was false.

I wanted her home and fifteen hours from now wasn't very soon to either of us right now. Much rather it had been right now with them both here with me.

"I can't wait to be home!" Bella finally sighed, sounding a bit better.

This baby was making her about ten times as crazy as Caleb had but I heard girl's did that. More hormones.

Ugh.

"I know, Bella. Why don't you get some sleep, huh?" I asked as I heard my cleaners climbing the stairs. I had called them the moment I had spotted Tokawa's car outside, knowing exactly what I would have to do and the mess I would make.

"You want us to fix the window, Boss?" one of the men asked as the others dragged out the dead bodies and started bleaching the floors.

"Who's that?" Bella perked up instantly.

I groaned silently. I couldn't tell her over the phone. She didn't know enough code either so I'd have to lie until she got home.

"No one, baby," I said in finality. She knew I wasn't going to continue on this topic but I'd tell her when she was home. "Bella you know I can't pick you up tomorrow from the airport, right?"

I hated knowing I couldn't see her the first moment I possibly could, but I couldn't risk it. I wasn't going to put her in any danger even though it was safe now. Tokawa would back off now that I had killed his best and last group of assassins. He was defenseless.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'll just get a cab."

"No!" I stopped her. "Nahuel will come and get you."

"Oh! Nah-no is in town?" she asked.

"Yeah," I sighed heavily. "He decided to move here from Chicago to move in with Alice."

Bella laughed knowing exactly why he had moved to New York instead of Alice moving to Chicago. Alice hated Chi-town and would rather shoot her fiancé in the leg then having to deal with that wind.

"Well that's going to be great," Bella giggled sarcastically. "They're both going to be bitching and complaining to the both of us non stop about how much they get on each other's nerves. I know they love each other but I'm afraid once they are married they'll kill each other."

"Yeah," I agreed through a chuckle. "I know exactly what you mean. Nahuel never shuts up about how Alice hang dries her bras in the garage instead of letting them dry in the washer like normal people do."

Bella laughed loudly, probably throwing her head back like she always did.

"I tried to explain to him that that is just how you do it and he'll have to get used to it, but he doesn't listen." I shook my head.

"He's just used to being a bachelor," Bella explained. "You were like that when we first moved in together in college."

"That's a totally different story, Bella."

"Eating Ramen shouldn't be such a big deal to you, Jasper!"

"I can cook, Bella! Quite well, if you haven't forgotten. Making instant noodles and putting a packet of salt filled flavoring is an insult to my skill!"

"Oh shut up!" Bella finally giggled, making me laugh.

We talked for a few more minutes before I could practically hear the exhaustion in Bella's voice starting to sneak in. After we hung up and Bella passed out I went down to the kitchen, walking past the men as they scrubbed my floors of any blood and started on some coffee.

…

"Boss?" Nahuel's booming voice called to me from the door frame of my office after I got off the phone with Tokawa. He had given in and asked for my allegiance, pledging to get me the quality guns I had been asking for all this time.

"Yeah, Nah?" I asked casually after setting down my phone.

Nahuel and I had been great friends since my Harvard years and it was a great friendship. No matter how different we were in appearance-Nahuel being extremely tanned, six foot seven and built better than a body builder compared to my pale skin, good build but slight compared to his, blue eyes and blonde hair not to mention my height being almost a whole head beneath his at 6"2-we were very similar in attitude. His mind frame was exactly like mine when it came to life. Family, money, killing and work. Those were the only things we cared about. Love came with family so it wasn't exactly left out.

"I'm gunna go pick up the missus if that's a'ight with you?" he asked through his slight Chicago accent.

I smiled brightly at the thought of Bella coming home and nodded, waving him off.

"Be back in an hour, Boss!" Nahuel called back before leaving.

"Be quick, Nah!" I called before the I heard the front door close.

I laughed, typing away at my computer to see how much I had brought in this month. Only a couple million which wasn't as much as I usually brought in but it was good enough for now. I couldn't really blame myself for the minor cut back because Tokawa had been distracting me but I was getting ten million from him soon for insurance of an alliance. That I wouldn't turn on him.

I was erasing the last bit of information that would lead the feds to the end of my trail when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked up, wondering who it could be. Nahuel had only been gone all of twenty minutes and no one besides James, Caius, Nahuel, Momma, Alec, Alice and Nahuel knew the code to my gate. They wouldn't tell anyone either for fear of being shot in the head by me.

"Who in hell…?" I whispered to myself before getting up and getting up.

The doorbell rang a couple more times before I got down stair and opened the door to see one of the last people in the world I had expected to see standing on my doorstep.

The first thing that stood out to me were legs. Toned, tight, tanned and perfectly shaven, settled on top of a pair of deep red heels no one besides the experienced could manage to strut in. The legs weren't the least bit concealed thanks to the slight bit of material you could barely call a dress. The next thing my eyes caught was the flat stomach. Just as toned and tight as those legs, accompanied by a set of tits any man would drop to their knees to fondle. They were fake, obviously, but perfectly shapen and done very well. Not to mention they were almost falling out the top of the red dress as well.

"Hey," a sultry, nasally voice called out to me.

My eyes snapped up to the face in an instant, recognizing that voice from anywhere.

Kate was standing on my doorstep, pressing her thighs together in the sexiest way possible and giving me that stare of innocence only I knew. Her deep blue eyes held a hint of mischief but also shone in hot, heated lust. I couldn't help but get a boner at the sight of her, no matter how much my mind was against it.

"Kate," I cleared my throat. "What are you doing here?"

I was slightly proud of myself, not letting my second head think for me at the moment even though my cock was thinking about ravaging her exposed, pale neck that wasn't covered in thick, long curls. I hadn't had sex in almost a week, nor had I masturbated-a very unusual thing for me-so the sight of a woman half naked in front of me, no matter how much I hated her fucking guts, flipped on my switch instantly.

Kate bit her deep red pained, lower lip and giggled quietly, shifting her legs again.

"I heard you were all alone up here in this big ol' house," Kate traced the rim of the door frame coyly with her nail. "I thought you might like some company."

Her eyes shifted from the frame to my face instantly, letting me know she wanted in. Well she wasn't getting it. I remained silent, my cock becoming as hard as stone. My pants strained my stifling member, making me ache for my wife even more.

"So…" Kate breathed huskily. "Can I come in?"

I blinked a couple times, my heart racing at impossible speeds. The horrible part of my anatomy was begging me to let her in, force her against the wall and fuck her senseless, letting her know just who exactly was the boss while the other, good sides of me made firm statements that the choice my hormones wanted me to make was terribly wrong. My beautiful, stunning, gorgeous wife was going to be here any minute and I could fuck her until the cows came home. Not to mention my wife loved it freaky.

I groaned loudly at the though, "No, Kate. I'm sor-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kate attacked, lurching forward to wrap her arms around my neck firmly, her lips locking onto mine and her wieght shifting so that my body fell back against a wall. I didn't want to kiss back. I willed myself to shove her off. I even tried to, but Kate wasn't going to give in, finally making me give in. My lips moved heatedly against hers, her legs hitching around my hip and between the wall so her exposed pussy rubbed against my pant clad cock. My hands instinctively shifted so that they ran up those legs roughly, gripping at her skin harder than I ever had grabbed a woman.

"Ugh!" Kate groaned, throwing her head back, rubbing herself against my cock even harder. "Yes, Jazz! Harder!"

I growled, wanting to murder this bitch through fucking and pushed my cock up towards her easy access. I was seeing red, not exactly focusing on anything but hurting Kate. No matter how hard I rammed against her, gripped and kissed her, she just smiled and hummed in appreciation and pleasure.

Fuck!

Kate's hand slipped down to my pant covered cock, barely brushing over it, making my head fling back against the wall I was pressed against when I heard a small gasp form the doorway. A gasp that brought me back to my senses.

Both Kate and my head's snapped towards the open front door to see a wary looking Bella standing in the door frame, a sleeping Caleb resting on her shoulder and Nahuel's shocked face behind hers.

I stopped. Everything seemed to as I shoved Kate roughly off of me, her face stunned as she spotted my wife's face morph from heartbreak to fury. She handed Caleb over to Nahuel, who looked a bit weary himself to hold my son, and slowly made her way into the house, her eyes settling on me.

"Please," she whispered in a fiery tone. "Don't stop on account of me."

"Bella, I-"

She held up a hand to stop me, biting her lip to stay calm as she turned and stormed her way over to a frozen Kate. Before I could make out was happening Bella walked over as lethal as a panther, reached out, gripping onto Kate's locks and pulled down, slamming Kate's head straight into the concrete wall nearest to her.

"Bella!" I ran forward as soon as I heard Kate's screams of pain and then spotting the blood after a couple of slams.

Bella wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"I'm going to kill you!" Bella screamed, still trying to ram Kate's head in even after I pulled her off.

Kate stumbled backwards slightly, her dress hitching over her hips to expose her fully.

"Cover yourself up!" I growled at her before Bella spat at her from my arms.

"Dumb cunt!" Bella hissed, still kicking and punching in my arms.

"Bella, stop!"

"Why!" Bella screamed, turning around to look at me. "So she's still good enough to look at when you fuck her behind my back!"

That stung, making me flinch back slightly, but she kept going, pulling out of my arms after Kate ran out of the house.

"I knew it! I knew you were screwing around!" she pointed at me, screaming so loud she woke Caleb.

Caleb instantly felt the anger and tension in the room and then saw who's arms he was in and starting wailing his ass off.

"Bella! I've never cheated on you! I wasn't thinking, I swear!" I pleaded, stepping forward to touch her.

She pulled back, her face twisting in disgust the moment she saw my hands.

"Don't touch me! You will never touch me again!" she barked. "I hate you!" she screamed shrilly before running towards Nahuel, grabbing Caleb and waddle running out the door.

I couldn't help but follow right behind her.

"Bella!" I screamed, trying not to break out into sobs.

She couldn't leave me. I wasn't thinking.

What had I done?

"Bella!" I finally caught up to her right as she placed Caleb into the back seat. As soon as my hand touched her shoulder, she spun around, swatting it away fiercely. "Bella, please…"

Her glares stunned me, shooting straight to my heart and making me back off a bit.

"I told you not to-" she gasped, hunching over lsightly as her face twisted in pain. "Ouch…" she whispered, pain still alcing her voice.

"Bella?" I reached out but she stopped me with her glares.

It only got worse, though, as she hunched over, holding her stomach and screaming a blood curdling scream.

"BELLA!" I picked her up slightly so I could see her face when I saw it.

Blood was flowing from between her legs and onto her jeans.

"No," Bella whispered in horror, touching the blood and bringing it up to her face. "NO!"

"Oh my god," I whispered in shock.

"Get me to a hospital!" Bella screamed in pain, doubling over once again. "NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen? <strong>

**Next update. Tomorrow. Definetly.**


	43. Chapter 43: Both Points

**Lagniappe  
><strong>**Chapter 43. Both Points**

**Isabella Swan & Jasper Hale  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Long time? I know! I'm so sorry! I know i'm taking forever but guess what...? I'm having a baby boy! Wheeeee! So excited! We've-as in my mother in law and i-have been working our butts off to get everything ready because if we don't do it now, then we'll never get it done! Especially with a two year old constnatly running around and a full time job and a husband who works away from home. It's tough but we're getting there!<strong>

**Anyways, i know i kind of left you guys in suspense so itried to kind of mesh both point of views into this chapter. I have to admit, i was ab it lazy and didn't want to separate the chapters but oh well! You guys get the best of both worlds!**

**Baby bump is definetly showing while Bella's is definetly about to dissapear!**

**Let's do this!**

* * *

><p>"Take a deep breath! Count to ten and push, Mrs. Hale! Push!" a nurse who took the place of my husband screamed in my ear reassuringly.<p>

Tears streamed down my face, making my ambition, fear, horror, anticipation and above all…regret ball up inside my chest. Jasper should have been at my side. But he wasn't. I had told him not to be here. I didn't want him there and now he didn't even know our beautiful little girl was coming almost four months early.

My heart sunk at the thought. What was going to happen to her? Would she be alright? What if she wasn't ready? What if she…

No. She'd be fine. The doctor's all reassured me that she would be just fine. Perfect.

"Mrs. Hale!" the burly nurse barked once more, trying to hold me up as sweat began to pour down my exhausted body.

All this pain had done neither myself or my daughter any good. I was completely spent but I needed her out. I needed her safe and not suffocating inside me.

"Ready, Isabella?" Dr. Flores's worried face looked up at me expectantly from below.

I bit my lower lip, swallowing the tears and fiery lump that resided in my throat before nodding. I had to do this. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose my Emma. Not my Sweet Pea. She'd be here so soon. A little piece of me that had been growing inside of me for a while now, never quite as restless as her older brother but just as feisty as her mother.

"Ready," I rasped, taking in a deep breath.

"Let's do this." Dr. Flores wiped his forehead, his entire upper body covered in my blood.

"Push, Mrs. Hale! Push!" nurse brute managed to keep her voice lower this time.

I took in a deep breath, leaning up and pushing with all my might.

_One_.

Images of Caleb's birth flashed through m mind. Our son's first cry and Jasper's glowing look of joy as tears ran down his face. Our little boy. We had waited so long for him and when he was finally there, Jasper was the first to see him. The first to hold him in his arms and now with our daughter…he wouldn't be there.

He wouldn't see how much she would resemble me or him. He would one of the last to know.

I sucked in a large breath, gasping for air after flopping back onto the bed.

_Please, God. Let this be over. Let her be alright. _

"A few more, Isabella and your daughter will be right out!" Dr. Flores called to me over all the ruckus.

I nodded frantically, trying to suck in as much air as I could before letting out a large gust. I leaned up on my elbows and hunched forward.

"Push!"

_Two_.

Memories snuck into my mind, playing like a beautiful video. Hands being held and tears being shed, limbs tangled in bed and lips locked in heated passion. All these things had been wasted. Thrown down the toilet the moment I stepped foot into our home. My house. He had practically been fucking that god damn whore, Kate, in our forayer, right where our son could see him.

How could he throw away all our years of love and compassion, time and passion….for someone like her? An easy fuck who spread her legs for any man with money and power.

How could someone come into my home, _my home_, and just break away my family, shattering us into a million pieces with one blow.

"Agh!" I sobbed and gasped at the same time, flopping back once more.

"Come on, Isabella," Dr. Flores patted my legs as my vision began to blur around me. "She's almost here. Almost done. We're so close!"

My entire body wracked with sobs as I gripped onto the nurse's hand, imagining it was my husband's.

I could close my eyes and see his beautiful face leaning down to kiss my forehead and telling me everything was going to be alright. That our baby girl would be alright. He was the strong one, no matter how hard I tried to be sometimes, he was the one who could always hold us all together.

"_One more, Bella," _I heard Jasper's voice in my head from the memory of Caleb's birth. "_He's almost here. Just one more. I love you…" _

My heart ached at the memory. I had told the security guards not to let Jasper in. I wouldn't let him see my Sweet Pea until I was ready. I had the right and I would definitely be using it to my full advantage. I didn't want to hurt Jasper. I couldn't. He was the father of my children and….my husband no matter what happened but at the moment…I just couldn't face him. Couldn't look him in the eye and tell him I loved him because it was too painful to bare.

Every time I would look at him, I would see him kissing her. Him not even looking up at me as he did so. Her arms around his neck and her lips on his. His lips kissing her back.

_Three_.

A tiny cry shattered the uneventful silence, shattering my horrible world I thought I had been swallowed into before seeing the bright expression on Dr. Flores's face. He looked up at me, his arms cradling a crying, bloody bundle as a nurse hurriedly cut the umbilical cord.

A slight pang of hurt hit my heart, knowing Jasper would have wanted to do it but quickly put it aside. She was crying. Her lungs were alright. She could breathe.

"Mrs. Hale," Dr. Flores smiled up at me, his eyes full of awe. "She's….perfect. A miracle."

The bundle was set on my chest, naked, bloody and wiggling, her wails subsiding a bit after letting her brilliant blue, green eyes adjust on me. They were my mother's eyes and Jasper's combined, making my sobs only grow louder as I reached out to hold touch my daughter. Her bloody little curls reminded me of Caleb's, making my chest ache even more. A sign of my father still in me.

"Hey there Sweet Pea," I whispered to her as she began to snuggle into my chest, still naked and covered in goop. She looked much larger than a baby who was about three month early. "I've been waiting for you."

"I-is s-she," I stuttered through my sobs, starting to feel a bit lightheaded as Dr. Flores worked on me. "Is she a-alright?"

A nurse came over to me, smiling, before lifting my daughter into her arms.

"Wait!" I called out, reached forward but collapsed the moment I let myself lean forwards.

My world began to spin, violent beeping going off everywhere as I tried to breathe. I guess they knew, the doctors and nurses, that I couldn't breathe, putting a oxygen mask over my face as their foggy words shouted at me, becoming even more and more muffled by the second.

My eyes couldn't adjust, a thick haze covering my vision. I wanted Emma'lynn. Where was my baby girl? Was she alright? Was she safe?

Before I could rip off the mask and ask, my world faded into a dark abyss.

**Jasper Hale **

She had forced me out. With one word to the doctor, five security buffs came at me, dragging me out of the hospital as soon as they spotted me and dragged me away from my wife as she was rolled into the ER on a bloodied gurney.

"Please," I begged the nurse at the front desk who was pursing her lips in sadness for me. "I need to get in there! That's my wife and my baby! Please!"

"I'm sorry, sir," she whispered. "But I can't-"

"Yes you can!" I sobbed. "Please! I'll pay whatever you want! Just let me into see her! Is my daughter alright?"

"Sir, you're going to need to calm down." a burley, male nurse in blue scrubs stood up, holding his hands out in front of him to show he wasn't going to hurt me if I didn't hurt him.

"Calm down?" I said in a shaky voice through my massive amounts of tears. "How can I calm down when I don't even know if my fucking wife and child are alive!"

"Sir, we will alert you the moment anything happens, but for now you are going to wait in the lobby," she said for the hundredth time from her seat behind the counter.

I rolled my eyes and darted as fast as I could down the hall, only to be caught by a few pairs of large arms. I recognized one set through my blinded fight, thanks to the tears, knowing it was Nahuel the moment I saw the russet colored skin of his forearm.

"Boss," he whispered to me. "You needa chill, Jazz. We can't get thrown out of here completely. What if the baby is born tonight?"

The question sent chills up my spine. Sweet Pea wasn't ready to be born. She wasn't fully developed. If she was born tonight…she would never make it. And it would be all my fault. All my fault.

The only set of arms that remained around me after I froze were Nahuel's, him dragging me into the lobby where the familiar sound of my son's cries shook me to the core. Rosalie and Emmet had shown up after Nahuel had called them and explained what had gone down so my son was in good hands for the moment, but I wanted to hold him. To make sure he was alright. Even if just for a moment.

I shrugged out of Nahuel's grasp, reassuring him that I was alright and calm before striding over towards the corner where Rosalie sat, bouncing Caleb on her knee and making funny faces at him to try and get him to stop crying.

"Give him to me," I demanded, holding out my arms.

Rosalie stilled Caleb on her knee and focused her glare up at me. Her icy blue eyes were like blue fire, never relenting and full of hatred. Nahuel had told her why Bella had gone into early labor after an enormous amount of badgering. Rosalie blamed me and I didn't think she was wrong in doing so. It was my fault.

"Why?" Rose spat, hugging my son to her. "So you can hold him with your…_filthy_ hands."

I took in a deep breath, feeling as if I had just been slapped for the hundredth time today but stood my ground, never letting my arms down.

"Give. Me. My. Son."

Rosalie pursed her lips into a thin line, contemplating on whether or not to give a crying Caleb over to me but decided it was best when my son's screams only got louder.

As soon as Caleb was in my arms, my heart felt a bit more at ease. Not with what I had done but with the emptiness I felt while being away form Bella and not knowing about Emma'lynn.

I pressed my lips to my son's head and sighed, feeling his tiny body curl up in my arms from relaxation. He had wanted me this whole time, crying and kicking and screaming just for me. He had wanted me with him, unlike Bella but what could I do? I had screwed everything up for the millionth time and this time…I had put my unborn daughter's life in danger as well as Bella's.

"Shhh," I cooed, touching his curly, blonde, locks and cradling him to me. "It's alright, Buddy. Everything is going to be alright."

I had only been bouncing Caleb in my arms a few minutes, trying to avoid Emmet and Rosalie's harsh glares pointed my way when a high pitched, furious voice rang through the lobby we waited in.

"Where is he?" Alice screamed as she entered the lobby, Nahuel fumbling in behind her like he had just run a fucking marathon. "Where is that mother fucker?"

With her hand's at her sides balled up into fists and those eerie grey eyes scowering the area, it didn't take her long to spot me. The moment we locked eyes, Alice's gaze widened in fury, storming forward in utter rage when Nahuel gripped her arm. She spun around, watching and whispering to her fiancé in fury before looking back at me, only to realize Caleb was in my arms.

I handed Caleb back to Rosalie, giving Alice exactly the cue she needed. I knew was she was coming to do and I wasn't going to stop her. I deserved whatever she was about to dish out and Nahuel wasn't going to be able to stop her. I would make sure of it.

Alice twisted out of Nahuel's large handed grip and sprinted at me, instantly throwing a single punch that landed straight at my jaw then three more, making me fall to the ground. She threw a kick the moment I was down, right into my rib cage, sending a horrible crack through the aired silence in the room. Six more blows and I was bleeding blood from every orifice on my face.

No one tried to stop it because…they knew I did this. I deserved whatever I was getting.

"You stupid fucker!" Alice screamed through thick tears. "Do you have any idea what you've done!" she came at me again but Nahuel held her back, bringing her to his chest as she sobbed in agony.

I just lay on the floor, spitting out blood and not even bothering to whimper out in pain. Alice had never shown her weak side to anyone before but the moment she had found out about Bella, her best and only friend, she seemed to shatter into pieces.

"You've killed her!" Alice shrieked, pointing at me. "The both of them! You've killed them both and it's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

"Shhh, baby," Nahuel smoothed her hair out, holding her to him. "Calm down, Ali. Calm down. Just breathe."

Breathe. Breathing wasn't an option for me anymore. I couldn't do it without Bella or Emma. I couldn't go on if they were…no I couldn't listen to my own or Alice's terrible thoughts.

I rose up from the floor, wiping the blood off my face and shakily exited the lobby, leaving Alice to take my son from Rose and sob as she held him to her.

What had I done?

I shakily walked into the hallway outside the lobby, seeing a door behind the desk open and rushing a large aquarium like tank out as something resided inside of it. It was small but not extremely so. It wiggled and kicked, sending a tiny wail through the air. A baby. It was a baby.

The nurses wheeling the tank rushed down towards the other end of the hallway only making me rush towards the front desk. The woman I had spoken to earlier looked up in horror, seeing my bloodied face and gasped.

"Sir, do you-"

"Did a woman in that room, I pointed down the end of the hall. "Just deliver a baby girl three month premature."

The woman gave me a confused look, trying to wrack her brain with information before hurriedly rifling through a clipboard full of paper work.

"Yes sir," she answered with a nod of her head. "A Mrs. Isabella Hale just gave birth and is now unconscious."

"W-what?" I breathed in disbelief. "W-where is the baby going?"

She cocked her eye brow up at me, as if I were stupid.

"To the Newborn Intensive Care Unit, sir. Where all the premature babies are taken."

Before she could utter her last few words I was sprinting down the hall, following the direction in which the nurses had been taking my daughter. No one followed behind because they probably hadn't recognized me with my bloodied face so I took full advantage, pushing my legs harder than they had ever gone to move towards my daughter.

When I finally reached the area I had been looking for, I noticed several nurses hunched over a tank-like incubator, hooking up a tiny, wiggling bundle of pink up to machines that she seemed to be ripping and kicking off with ease.

"Emma…?" I breathed through my tears, watching the little ball swaddled in a bright pink blanket.

No one noticed me as they went on looking at my child. She didn't look like the normal pre mature baby did. She was smaller than Caleb had been by a significant amount but she certainly didn't look sickly. She was tiny but perfect. Perfect.

"I just don't understand," one of the nurses shook her head as she finally gave up on hooking my daughter up to a few machines. "She's almost four months premature and she's healthier than most full term newborns."

They all chuckled at her words, including me, as another spoke up. This time, a male nurse.

"She's certainly a miracle baby. This little girl must be something special."

It took them a few minutes but they were gone without noticing me, leaving me to walk in freely and see my daughter. As I took my last few steps towards the incubator I finally saw her. Her brilliant ocean green eyes bright, and wide as her tiny, chubby limbs stretched and then came back towards her body. She was perfect with little curls the color of Bella's hair.

I laughed under my breath, smiling down at my daughter and reached a quivering hand into the hole that allowed me to touch her. I ran my fingers through her little locks, making her look my way, her eyes focusing on me for a long moment, like she knew exactly who I was even beneath the blood and gore I was covered in. She was the spitting image of Bella unlike Caleb who could be my identical twin. Her eyes were something, though. A brilliant shade of blue green that could only be that of Bella's mother's.

"Hey, baby girl," I sniffled through my tears. "I'm Daddy."

My voice shook the moment I tried to speak, tears threatening to pour over but she just stared at me with fascinated eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I sobbed, dropping to my knees and pulling my hand out from the tank. "I'm so sorry."

This little girl was perfect.

How could I have done this? I did this.

_You killed her!_ Alice's voice rang through my head loudly.

My heart stopped, wondering why I hadn't heard Bella putting up a fight from the room she had been at all along. If it had been that way with Caleb when he was born, him being taken away from her, she would have lept out of that bed and trailed them anywhere.

There was only silence, though.

My heart sunk as I began sprinting back out of the NICU and down the hall, towards my wife.

_You killed her!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella isn't going to die guys! Calm down! I couldn't do that to Sweet Pea or Bubba. It wouldn't be fair!<strong>

**Well guys...a week is probably the earliest you will get your next chapter! I'll try my hardest! Love you all!**

**Reviews might push me to work faster!(;**

**-fighter**


	44. Chapter 44: For the Kids

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 44. For the Kids**  
><strong>Isabella Swan<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I'm feeling everyones wrath! haha! Jasper's scum. We know. But guys...Bella isn't going to suffer anymore. She's great charecter and she doesnt' deserve it anymore. Her and Jasper need some time apart and that's what this chapter is about. As for my posting schedual...BACK THE TRUCK OFF! As some of you may know, pregnancy is HARD. Not to mention i have a toddler, a husband and oh a little thing called...A JOB! I'm already pretty deep into my pregnancy and I'm trying to post as often as i can. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch and I'm working as hard as i cna for you guys, so lay off a bit, alright?<strong>

**Thanks.**

**Now let's get on with this story, huh? okay then. **

* * *

><p>These last few chapters are going to be a bit hard for me to write, emotionally. Bella's going to be on her own...for a while so it;s<p>

Fuzzy.

That's the only way I can really explain how everything looked by the time I woke up. I was getting so fucking sick of hospitals, especially under terrible circumstances like these were. When Caleb was born, I didn't mind being stuck in a hospital for two days. I had my husband and my son with me at all times, but now with such an early pregnancy and with everything that had happened, I just wanted out. My daughter wasn't at my side and I didn't even know if she was safe, if she was still breathing or if she was doing all right. I had no idea where Caleb was and before I could even contemplate the though of my cheating fucking husband, I heard the noise heart monitor start to spurt off.

"Mrs. Hale?" Dr. Flores's all too familiar voice called out to me as I tried to adjust my vision. "Mrs. Hale, can you hear me?"

A fog hidden light flashed across my eyes, making me blink a couple times before I could see everything clearly. Dr. Flores was standing over my bed, examining my eyes and trying to get me to respond as tubes and wires stuck out all around me.

What the hell had happened?

"Dr. Flores?" I rasped out, feeling my throat just about crack from how dry it was. "W-what happened?"

Dr. Flores's serious face turned gentle, a soft and understanding smile beaming down at me. He turned for a second to pick up a small clipboard before turning around and reading as much as he could off the paper before trying to explain it in much simpler terms.

"The nutrient deficiency you seem to obtain during your pregnancy helped your daughter very much since she was so premature-"

"Emma?" I cut him off through my terribly hoarse voice. "Is my Emma alright?"

Dr. Flores smiled, patting my IV covered hand gently.

"It was astonishing, Mrs. Hale!" his eyes grew wide. "Your daughter was almost four months premature and she still came out at almost normal birth weight. Her lungs were only slightly under developed but she is breathing on her own, eating fine and kicking up a storm in the NICU."

I let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was alright.

"However," he interjected this time. "The nutrient deficiency may have helped her-like I said before-but it but you at a huge disadvantage, Mrs. Hale. You hemorrhaged more than I would ever like to see again and we had to give you almost two full blood transfusions."

I nodded, not really caring at the moment about my own well being. I felt fine, except for the tubes and needles stuffing practically my entire body up. I definetly wasn't comfortable and the felling of my children being away from me was making my current state just that much more difficult.

"Can I see Emma?" I coughed gently. The good doctor handed me a glass of water from the dinner cart the nurses had probably brought in, making me gulp it down instantly.

"Yes, Mrs. Hale," he nodded after I handed him the empty glass back. "I think she'll be ready to go home in about a week. Around the same time we will be discharging you."

My eyes widened in shock. A week in the hospital? The both of us? This definitely wasn't good. I thought about an alternate route of escaping this hell hole with my daughter but the plan included Jasper and I wasn't going to be speaking to him anytime soon.

That reminded me.

"Has Jasper seen her?" I asked as Dr. Flores worked on taking off some of the wires and such.

Dr. Flores cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with the amount of rage I was emanating and nodded in reply.

"Yes m'am. He has. I think he is positively smitten with her, if I do say so myself."

I nodded solemnly, trying to hold back the tears that I knew were coming.

_No_, I fought with myself. _No more tears over this man. I don't care if I love him and that we're married. He and his fucking whore, Kate, put my child in danger and now he is going to pay. _

"Can you bring her in?" I asked as he leaned over to pick up the phone that led out to the nurses station outside.

A few moments later, a large incubator came rolling in with a perfect little pink bundle kicking and cooing inside of it. I didn't wait for the nurses to come and help me sit up, I sat up instantly, holding out my arms expectantly for my daughters weight. When the nurse finally handed her over, I gasped.

Her tight little, red brown curls shimmered in the florescent lights as well as her brilliant blue green eyes that could only mimic that of my mother's. Her pouty, little red lips were in the shape of an 'o' as she started stretching her little limbs out in my arms and kicking around sporadically.

"She's…" I hesitated quietly. "Perfect."

"A miracle baby," one of the nurses came in happily. "We knew she was a preemie when she was brought in but then we saw her and we thought they brought her to the wrong part of the hospital. She could easily be with the other babies in the nursery."

I chuckled, a light tear rolling down my eye as I kissed her head and held her close.

"I'll never let anyone hurt us ever again," I swore to my daughter. "Never."

She and Caleb were now my world. I would be there for Emma every single day just as I would be with Caleb because I never had that. I couldn't put my safety or theirs on the line any longer. As I rocked my daughter in my arms I knew what I had to do.

I had to leave.

….

The entire week at the hospital had been a blur. A very, very fast blur. I spent most of my time with Emma in bed or with Caleb when Momma Clara came to visit. I had refused to let Jasper into my room, although, I couldn't really stop him form seeing Emma after she had been moved to the nursery a few days ago.

My daughter was a miracle baby. Fact. All the doctors idled at how fast she had developed, practically sucking every ounce of life out of me in the process. I didn't mind, though. I would've given my right leg if it meant she would have come out safe.

I got the time to introduce Caleb to his sister and realized that the both of them were practically exactly the same person. Caleb loved his baby sister, just as Emma found her older brother extremely fascinating. When Bubba came into the room, Emma's brilliant green eyes focused on him and nothing else. It was pure bliss that I feared would only become horrible when it was time for me to go home.

After having some time to think without Jasper around, I decided to go and live with Nana at her old apartment that she had been renting out here in New York. It was still a fairly close distance to the house in Manhattan that Jasper would still be residing in so it wouldn't be difficult for him to come and pick up the kids when it was his days with them.

Nana and Momma Clara had gone ballistic when Alice had told them what had happened. Alec almost killed Jasper, beating him with the butt of a shot gun to a point where Jasper had to get staples in the back of his head. One part of me felt bad that my husband had gotten beaten and yelled at by practically everyone in the family, but at the same time, I knew he had it coming. So did he.

"Don't feel guilty for him, Bella," Alice demanded as she arranged some flowers Momma Clara had sent earlier that day to brighten up my mood a bit. "He did this to himself and that Kate bitch will get exactly what's coming to her."

"Alice," I warned firmly as I burped Emma on my shoulder and Caleb played at Alice's feet. "She has kids."

Alice had spun around so quickly I thought her head had been the only thing that moved, her eyes shooting daggers at me.

"And? It's not like she's an actual mother to them. James cares more about those kids then that whore does! She's gunna get what's coming to her, Bella!" ALice fought back her shrill yells, as not to upset Caleb or Emma.

"Look," I whispered lowly. "Beat the shit out of that stupid cunt. I don't give a fuck," I rubbed small circle's into Emma's back. "Just don't kill her! No matter what she still has kids and she's a mom, no matter how shitty. I would have loved a shitty mom over not having a mother at all my entire life."

Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Having a fucked up, mental, mother wasn't all that great, Bella," she lifted Caleb off the floor and onto her hip. "Trust me."

"I got da nursery all set up for da babees," Nana huffed as she carried out the last of my luggage into her car.

"Thank you so much, Nana," I whispered shakily.

Nana looked down at me for a moment as I bounced my daughter in my arms before leaning down to kiss my head.

"Anytime, _mon cher_. Anytime."

I was holding Emma in my arms, Caleb already strapped into his booster seat in Nana's Expedition while a nurse helped me out of the wheel chair and into the car next to Caleb in the back and right beside Emma as I got her strapped in beside her brother.

"Momma!" Caleb squealed in delight, puckering his little lips for a kiss.

"Hey, baby!" I cooed back and pecked his lips gently.

"Blue!" he pointed towards Emma, her eyes fully adjusted on him.

"Yeah, Bubba. That's _Bleu_," I nodded while Nana hopped into the car and pulled out of the drive way of the hospital.

Emma was very alert the entire car ride, looking through the front windshield since she was smack in the middle of the back seat and could see between the two captains seat up front. She only cooed when she got hot, which was easily remedied and Caleb passed out. It was going good enough so far.

I didn't exactly know how well Jasper had taken the news when Momma Clara had told my husband about my decision to take the kids and live with Nana for a bit, but I honestly didn't care. My kids were first and foremost my first priority at the moment and the only thing I wanted to do was focus on them. I needed to make sure they would be safe and being with Jasper while we were both still so upset over everything wouldn't be a good environment for my son and daughter.

"You got 'em?" I asked Nana as she carried Caleb inside and Laurent came out from inside the apartment lofts to come and help with the luggage while I got Emma.

I was still a tiny bit sore but it wasn't anything I couldn't manage.

"He's so light," Nana bounced Caleb a bit through his sleep. "Have you been feeding him?"

I sighed heavily and laughed.

"I'm sure he was being taken very well care of. He was with Alice this whole damn week, anyways," I laughed, making Nana laugh as well.

"She loves dis lil' boy to da high heavens!" she cooed and opened the front door to her loft after we ascended the stairs, Laurent hot on our heels.

"Don't I know it!" I sighed happily and looked around.

Nana's loft was about the same size as mine and Jasper's was when we owned one a couple years back and had three levels to it. I knew Nana and Laurent would stay on the third floor while me and the kids slept on the first. I didn't want to be waking my grandmother up at all hours of the night to make her heat up bottles with me or change dirty diapers.

She had done that too many times in her life time and had paid her dues. I still needed to get mine in, even if I was flying solo for a bit.

After putting Caleb and Emma down for a nap, Nana and I flopped down on the couch while Laurent went out to go pick up some take out for us. He was such a good man and did almost anything Nana asked of him.

Nana propped her elbow up against the couch, facing me as she leaned her face against her hand.

"So," she paused for a second, "How do ja feel about da whole…Jasper cheatin' thing?"

I chuckled darkly, closing my eyes and rubbing them with the heels of my palm.

"I wasn't thrilled to find him fucking her in the goddamn hallways, if that's the answer you're looking for, Nana," I snapped bitterly. This subject was like an open wound and she was picking at it.

"I meant," she bit back shaprly. "Do you still love him?"

I groaned in agony, flinging my head back against the back of the sofa and let out a huge sigh.

"Of course I do, Nana," I breathed. "He's my husband."

"Den why ju leave?"

I stared at her blankly. She wasn't asking these questions to be mean, she was trying to make me think. She already knew the answers to these questions, she just wanted me to face my own demons instead of run away or bury them like I always did.

"Because I'm tired of being hurt all the time," I struggled out. "And then on top of that he put Emma'lynn in danger! His own child! It's one thing for myself to get hurt, but when he drags my children into it, I won't stand for it."

Nana nodded patting my knee.

"Ju sounds like ja Momma…" she whispered softly, her voice loving once again.

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. My mother would have never stood for the way Charlie had treated me. Never. She would have thrown herself at him each and every time to protect me and that's exactly what I was doing for my children now. I was going to throw myself in front of all the bullets to protect them from getting hit. It wasn't fair to them, just as much as it wasn't fair to me.

"I love him Nana," I whispered, "But I need to get myself back. My life back together. Time is exactly what we need."

She smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I agree."

…

I sat at the breakfast bar in yoga pants, a sweat shirt and socks with my glasses hanging low on my nose as I typed away at my final exam of the week. For the past two weeks I had been home, I had enrolled myself back into online college for NYU. I only needed two more moths to graduate and earn a diploma and then I would finally have the ability to get the job I had wanted or would now need.

Jasper hadn't cut me off or anything, but I honestly didn't want is money. He would send wads of cash in the mail to Nana's house but I would always send it back, asking him to spend it on things for the kids, like diapers or toys or formula and baby food. I didn't need nor want his money.

"Success!" I whisper yelled to myself as I checked the test grade I had just done.

I had made a perfect score and thanks to studying my ass off, I only had two more to go before I was done with my full moth's worth of work.

As much as I wanted to be happy about all of this, getting my life on track and still having time with my children, I couldn't let it sink in. the impending dread of Jasper coming to pick up Caleb and Emma for the weekend was killing me. My hands shook in fear of the fact that I would actually have to face Jasper for the first time in almost a month.

I knew he wasn't having anymore things going on with Kate or any other woman for that matter. Momma Clara, Nahuel and Alice all kept tabs on him for me. From what they could tell, he was massively depressed, blaming himself for everything.

Good! It was his fault anyways.

I shut my laptop closed and stared up at the clock on the microwave a couple of feet away. Any minute now.

I contemplated getting dressed, maybe show him what he was missing but ultimetly decided against it. I just threw on a pair of jeans, took off the socks and glasses and let my hair hand down my back as I put on a white tee shirt and a comfortable cardigan to keep me warm before going to make sure Emma and Caleb were ready to go with daddy.

When I strolled into the nursery Nana had set up for the two of them, I smiled, watching Caleb sing to his little sister from his own crib. It was the moon song that I sang to him every night. It was choppy and he didn't know how to pronounce a ton of words, but he did pretty good and it was incredibly cute.

"Mommy!" Caleb squealed when he spotted me and starting jumping in his crib.

I gasped dramatically and reached out to pick him up into my arms.

"Hey there, Bubba!" I kissed his chubby cheek. "How's my big boy?"

"Mommy! Blue! Blue!" he pointed at Emma's crib as she slept peacefully.

I had checked them earlier, knowing Emma was probably still wide awake, but had been pleasantly surprised to see she had passed out for a good and solid three hour nap. I silently hoped she would keep Jasper up all night with all the sleep she was getting now.

"Yeah baby. That's sister. You and her are going to see Daddy this weekend!" I snag gently into his ear and bounced him on my hip.

"Daddy!" Caleb clapped happily and flashed his four tooth smile.

It stung to know that Caleb missed his father so much, being so attached to him and all but I knew all would be mended over the weekend. Jasper would have the kids Friday afternoon through Sunday night and bring them by Monday morning. I had them the rest of the week which was just fine with me.

Right on cue, the door bell rang, sounding out shrilly throughout the entire loft. I sighed heavily and clutched Caleb to me before lifting Emma out of her grab by the carrier I had put her in and then grabbed both of their bags before making my way to open the front door.

Jasper's back was facing the door as he looked around the outside of the loft, checking out if it probably had security cameras or something so he could check up on me, but turned when he heard the door open.

His face was yellowed from bruises that had probably once been there form all the beatings he had received but I couldn't tell if his body had any damage. He was wearing jeans, combat boots, a white long sleeve and a navy blue coat over it all due to the cold.

He beamed down at me, gasping when he saw everything that I was carrying.

"Hey Bella," he reached out to take the two bags first, while Caleb reached out for him eagerly. I let Jasper take him too.

"Hey Jasper," I replied dead pan.

Things were silent for a moment as I set Emma's carrier down on the floor and readjusted her large, fluffy pink blanket around her so that she wouldn't get cold and then pulling down her matching pink cap over her tiny curls. I couldn't deal with a sick infant on top of studying for class at the moment. It would be hell.

"Bella, look, I-"

I cut him off by holding up my hand and standing straight up, Emma's carrier in my hand.

"I really don't want to hear it, Jasper," I breathed angrily. "It's your weekend with them so make it the best you can. Don't focus on me, focus on them!" I pointed at each of our children.

Jasper lowered his head before kissing Caleb's temple and holding our son's head in his hand. By the look in my husband's eyes I could tell he missed our son. He hardly knew Emma but I knew he would love her instantly. They were so much alike when it came to personalities that I could hardly stand it sometimes.

"You are really looking…great," Jasper complimented innocently but I could feel his eyes raking over my body slowly and wantonly.

I snorted loudly, "It's no bright, red, hooker dress like I'm sure Kate puts on for you," I ran my hand down the side of my jeans. "But I do my best. Not all _single parents _look this good."

Jasper flinched back violently at my words but composed himself for Caleb.

"You always look good, Bella."

"I'm just getting back into the groove of things is all. It's nothing special, Jazz."

"You started back on your online classes, right?" he asked knowingly.

I sighed deeply. I should've known my mail was still being sent to the house and he probably got like a confirmation number or something from NYU a couple weeks back, informing him.

"Yeah," I replied flatly. "I have a couple more weeks left and then I'm done."

"That's great," he complimented gently, but I could still hear a bit of disappointment in his tone.

There was a long and awkward pause from me not knowing how to respond after that until I finally just spoke out.

"Emma," I shoved her carried towards him. He happily took it. "Needs to be fed in half an hour. She'll probably wake up right on time to get fed, so don't worry about it. Feed her two hours after burping her and try and get Caleb to use Mr. Potty if you can. He has diapers in the bag, though. You'll need them."

Jasper's eyes widened in shock.

"You already started on potty training?" he asked me in shock.

I shrugged, holding the door firmly in my hand, ready to slam it in his face.

"It needs to be done so we've been working on it. He's still young but I think he can do it," I assured him tiredly.

Jasper smiled up at our son before nodding.

"Are you using Cheerios for aim or…?" he let the sentence drift off.

"Yeah," I huffed. "And then Gold Fish for a reward if he does it."

"Okay," he adjusted Caleb on his hip and Emma in his hand. "We'll definitely be working on that tonight! Huh, Bubba? You ready to go, Big guy?"

"Yah!" Caleb cooed and blew me a kiss. "Bye Momma!"

I smiled sadly at my son and waved as Jasper reluctantly began to back away from the door to leave.

"Bye, baby! I love you!" I called after him.

"Ti amo, Mommy! Ti amo!"

"Ti amo, baby. Ti amo…" I whispered after they were out of sight. 

* * *

><p><strong>Next update...maybe tomorrow since my daughter and husband are visiting my husband's mother in Portugal for the next few days. I couldn't go due to work but i'm sure i can get some writing in.<strong>


	45. Chapter 45: For All the Promises

**Lagniappe**

**Chapter 45. For Breaking All the Promises**

**Jasper Hale**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! New chapter and new baby sonogram! How lovely, I know! Well…this chapter is sad and slightly angst but not very much. <strong>

**Jasper is hurting but so is Bella. Bella's still standing her ground and as much as I want to…I don't think she's going back anytime soon. They need some time apart, don't you agree?**

**As for my lovely reviewers, thank you for being so nice towards a raging hormonal pregnant woman. I think I blew up last time but there was a review that got to me and well…the hormones took over! Haha! I'm sure some of you understand. **

**Love you all!**

**Let's get this started, huh?**

* * *

><p>Emma had finally gotten to sleep, her tiny, little, warm body curled up in my arms after about two hours of listening to her squeal and cry bloody murder. Bella had packed enough breast milk to last us a fucking year but it turned out that my daughter ate more than her older brother ever did. It was only the first night the both of them were back home and we had already gone through at least a forth of the milk Bella had pumped.<p>

I was so glad that Emma was finally asleep but at the same time, the silence was already getting to me. Ever since I had heard Bella wasn't even considering looking at me after she left the hospital I became a bit of a recluse. I drank for a week straight, never letting the bitter taste of what had happened between Kate and I set in completely. Being drunk and lonely was much better than being sober and lonely but the moment I knew I had to go and face Bella when it was turn for the kids, I cleaned my ass up as fast as I could.

I couldn't show to Bella or my children how heart broken and down I was. No matter how hard things were for me, I knew I couldn't let Bella or my children see I was crumbling.

Bella had taken my children as well as her presence and life without either of those two things was not a life worth living. The house that Bella and I had made a home was now just a hollow, empty shell. There wasn't the noise of Bella in the kitchen or Caleb's giggles constantly surrounding me. I didn't have my wife in my arms when I fell asleep at night or my son on my chest.

Fuck, I had hardly even gotten a couple of glances at my daughter in the hospital, never really getting the chance to hold her. Today had been the first time I had gotten to do that and it killed me. From the moment Caleb was born, I was reluctant to give up one moment of watching him grow and now with Emma, I was just now barely getting to know her.

"What do you mean she isn't coming home with me?" I had screamed in Alice's fury frozen face.

I knew Alice had been holding back as much as she could, as not to beat the living shit out of me more than she already had since I was now in the ER with staples in my head, but I was starting to push it with even bothering to ask these questions.

I wasn't stupid. I knew what I did and I knew there would be consequences for it…but I had never thought Bella would….leave me.

"You fucked up, asshole," Alice grit out through clenched teeth. "You should be thanking God that she isn't filing for a fucking divorce."

That one stung. It felt as if Alice had slapped me right across the face with that one, making my fear only grow that much more.

"I didn't mean it, Alice…." I whispered under my breath. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Alice was shaking in fury.

"I think we all know what you were thinking. You could have pushed that stupid cunt off the moment she attacked you, but you didn't. For Christ's sake, Jasper! You broke the bitch's wrist and yet you can't seem to push her off of you!" Alice screamed, making all the nurses in the ER at that time turn to stare at us.

"What?" Alice snapped at the staring people. "This isn't a soap opera people! Get on with your damn lives!"

Nahuel chuckled from the corner he was standing in.

"I love her, Alice." I fought back a quivering voice.

Alice took in a deep, shaky breath that could only be described as livid and reached out to smack me across the face.

"You should have thought of that before almost having your wife and child killed."

I took in a deep breath, trying to forget Alice's words as I stared down at my daughter now in my own bed. The memories of that day in the ER were quickly washed away with just one look at my beautiful daughter, no matter how exhausted I was.

She looked so much like Bella with all her tiny features and dark, red, brown hair. Her eyes were a combination of my blue and some foreign green but her personality was what took the cake. Emma'lynn Bleu Hale was a fighter. One hundred and ten percent full of energy and fight. She was alert, attentive and would kick and scream if she didn't get her way; like being fed the moment she wailed.

I loved her the moment I had set eyes on my daughter but actually getting to know her just made my heart swell that much more.

"You're so beautiful, Emma'lynn," I whispered under my breath as I stroked her rosy colored cheek. "Just like you're Momma."

Emma stirred slightly at the sound of my voice, nuzzling her cheek into my chest but remained asleep for the most part. I let out a large breath, closing my eyes and leaning back on the headboard of my bed. I knew it was probably around four or five in the morning and Caleb had only fallen asleep a few hours ago so he wouldn't be up until the late morning, giving me enough time to sleep if Emma permitted it.

"Emma," I mumbled under my breath. "You're Daddy is an asshole."

….

"Caleb!" I called from my bedroom as I quickly changed a fussy Emma's diaper. "You ready to go, Buddy?"

I had planned on taking both my children to my mother's house this afternoon for lunch since Bella had had them for a few weeks and hadn't really taken either of them to go see my mother. She probably didn't want to risk running into me and I honestly didn't blame her. She had all the right in the world to be pissed at me. Hell, _I_ was pissed at me.

"Yah, Daddy!" my son squealed in reply.

Caleb rushed into my room right as I placed Emma on my shoulder with his favorite teddy bear in one hand and a batman action figure Alec had gotten him for Christmas last year in the other. I had already dressed both my daughter and son in much lighter outfits then I had the other day since the sun had decided to grace us with it's presence and give us a bit more warm weather.

Emma's head rested in the crook of my neck as I stared down at my son. He looked so much like me in his jean shorts, flip flops and green tee shirt. I had just put Emma in a little pink dress Bella had packed for her.

"You ready to go visit Mimi and Uncle Alec?" I asked him happily.

His face brightened instantly, glowing as brilliantly as the sun's.

"Mimi!"

After loading up everyone into the car and heading over to my mother's I got a call. I answered it on speaker phone, not willing to take my full attention off the road with my kids in the car.

"Hale," I answered in my normal business-like, cold tone.

"Hey," Nahuel's deep voice came on over the phone followed by a woman's shrill shrieks of horror.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped at him.

"Err.." he hesitated. "That's why I'm calling," another call blocked his voice for a moment. "We've got a bit of a situation on our hands."

I rolled my eyes, gritting my teeth in fury. Why was he hesitating? He usually just got straight to the point.

"Well what is it?" I barked at him, not even stirring Emma or my son who were focused very intently on each other in the backseat.

Emma simply adored her older brother just as he loved her back. They were totally infatuated with each other and slightly interested in seeing what the other would do next. It was adorable to watch.

"Alice," Nahuel interrupted my though. "She got a hold of Kate."

I couldn't help the smile that was growing on my face. The bitch was getting what she deserved for coming at me after I specifically told her not to. I had to admit, it took two to tango and I was probably in for a lifetime full of hurt from everyone in my family, including Alice, so Kate was getting her dose right now.

"And you're calling me why?"

"I just wanted to warn you that you might get a noise complaint and we may have to call the cleaners."

This interested me.

"What is Alice doing to her?"

Nahuel groaned in disgust as another shrill shriek echoed through the phone. I didn't even flinch, pulling into my mother's driveway and parking.

"She cut up the woman's legs up and is now burning her with cigarettes."

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"I wonder what she's going to do to me…?" I whispered more for myself rather than him.

Another scream, only louder this time, rang out through the phone, making Emma shriek in horror as well, so I took the phone off speaker.

"I don't know, Boss," Nahuel admitted. "But you better watch your back."

After I hung up with Nahuel, thanking him for the FYI but I didn't really care any longer. All that mattered was the fact that I had my kids with me at the moment.

"Mimi!" Caleb squealed the moment we entered my mother's house.

"Where's my Bubba Bear?" my mother asked from the end of the hall way and ran to pick up her grandson while I carried Emma in my arms inside.

"Mimi! Missed you!" Caleb kissed my mother's smiling face the moment he was in her arms.

"I missed you too, Bubba," Momma laughed and walked over towards me even though she continued to speak with Caleb. She wasn't too happy with me still. "You taking good care of you're Momma and Nana?"

Caleb smiled his little semi toothy grin and bobbled his head in a nod.

"Yah!" he clapped. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Momma leaned over to kiss my cheek gently but still quite stiff.

"Is this my newest grandbaby?" she cooed and switched off kids with me, taking my tiny daughter in her arms. "Dear lord, Jasper! She looks exactly like Bella!"

I sighed sadly, adjusting Caleb to a better position on my hip and nodded.

"I know…"

"Is the prick here yet?" Alec's disgusted voice came from the end of the hallway where we stood.

"Alec!" Momma scolded him.

I just remained quiet. Alec hated me for what had happened to Emma and Bella and I knew I deserved his fury. He loved them both just as much as I did. They were his family and nothing mattered more to Hale's then their family.

"Yep," I huffed. "I'm here."

Alec ignored me, strolling over to snatch up Emma from my mother's arms.

"How you doin' girly?" he cooed, bouncing Emma in his arms. "You been missin' your uncle Alec? The love of your life!"

After Emma was born, Alec refused to leave Emma's side in the NICU. He was honestly there more often then I was since I was constantly trying to break into Bella's room to talk to her. It was impossible with the hospital security they had there but it never stopped me form trying.

"Awec!" Caleb cooed, gaining his uncles attention quickly.

Alec handed Emma back over to my mother's expectant arms. Alec didn't ask for Caleb from my arms, simply ripping my son away from me and swinging him by his feet.

"Hey there spider monkey!"

Alec swung my son from his ankles, swinging from side to side. I had done this trick with Caleb a million times and the kid loved it, but when it wasn't me doing it, I was terrified.

"I made dinner," Momma interrupted my worried thoughts and bounced Emma in her arms. "Have you fed the baby yet?"

I shook my head, knowing she would start crying very soon if I didn't feed her in time.

"Let's get her fed the, huh?"

"Sounds good."

We all strolled into the kitchen together, obviously making me on edge. I knew the lecture I was about to get from my mother since Caleb was preoccupied with his uncle and Emma wasn't going to understand quite yet. The only worry she was plagued with was whether or not she was getting a nap and some food soon.

"You got a bottle?" Momma asked after sitting down.

She bounced my daughter in one arm while holding out another for the bottle. I quickly pulled out a bottle of breast milk Bella had packed form the diaper bag I had slung around my shoulder and handed it off to her.

Momma examined the bottle intently before shoot me a questioning glance.

"Bella lets you feed her formula this early?"

"No way. She pumps apparently."

"How is Bella doing?" Alec cut in snidely.

He knew how bad even the mention of my wife being away from me stung so this was his own form of torture.

"Good I guess."

"You guess?" Momma quirked an eyebrow, feeding an obviously hungry Emma her bottle.

I shrugged, not really wanting to speak about this.

"I only got to see her for a second when I went to pick up the kids."

"How did she look?" Momma asked gently.

She was trying to be considerate of my feeling and wary heart but I could tell that she was also completely and utterly concerned for Bella as well. She loved Bella just as much as she loved Alec and I. That was inevitable. Anyone who ever met my Bella immediately fell head over heels for her.

"She looked good," I admitted solemnly. "She's been working out from what I could tell. Doesn't have an ounce of baby weight on her and she said she's finishing up the last bit of her last semester online. A few more weeks and she's eligible to graduate."

Momma's face lit up the moment she heard this.

"Oh, how wonderful! I'm so glad!"

I smiled half heartedly and sighed heavily. It sort of hurt to know that after all these years of being with Bella, she couldn't ever seem to find the time to get her education done but when we were separated she found it almost easy. She had always been so smart, beyond the breaches of my intellectual aspects, but if she wasn't dealing with me she was dealing with pregnancy hormones or dealing with fussy babies.

I had never thought about it before but I had held her back from her education. I had held her back from a normal life. I had held her back from so many things and now that we were apart she could finally get some time in for herself.

The truth stung but it was just that. The truth.

"Do you think she'll let us go to her graduation?" Alec asked. "Or have you ruined all chances of that for our family?"

Momma's face fell after he mentioned that. Her eyes held a deep amount of heartbreak as she focused on Emma who had finished her bottle almost immediately.

I shook my head, gripping the counter as I tried to keep myself calm. Alec was trying to get to me and it was fucking working perfectly.

"She'll let you all go. I'm sure of it. I'm the one she hates, not you all."

They didn't say anything after that. The silence between my family and I was broken after a while, thanks to insanely loud cell phone ringer.

I was shocked as I looked at the number on the caller ID, answering it far too quickly before stepping out of the kitchen and into the hall so my family wouldn't hear.

"Bella!" I answered joyfully. "How are you?"

"_Fine_," Bella deadpanned. "_I guess_."

"Oh," I breathed, nodding. "Well what do I owe this lovely call?"

"_I was just calling to check in on the kids. I've never really been away from Emma or Caleb for this long, so I was just wondering," _she admitted sadly.

I knew Bella missed the kids. It was apparent by the call…but I also knew she missed me. I couldn't allow myself to even think about her coming back anytime soon. I had done something terrible and she wasn't going to give me the time of day until I showed her my true and utter loyalty.

"They're doing fine. Emma likes to fuss a lot but after an hour or so she calms down. She sleeps a lot."

"_Good, good_," Bella paused for a moment. "_And Caleb_?"

I smiled, knowing she was just trying to keep me on the phone for a bit longer.

"He's sleeping on Alec right now. Hopefully drooling on him."

Bella laughed at that one.

"_You took them to your mothers house_?"

"Yeah. Momma was dying to get some time in with her new grandbaby."

Bella paused once more, something obviously on her mind.

"_Look Jasper_," she started hesitantly. "_I know you have this thing going on with Kate or whatever your mistress's name is but don't let them around my kids, alright?" _

I froze, my entire body locking up in shock. That's why she was calling? She thought I was still with Kate and was letting her around our children? As if I would let anyone besides my own family even look at them.

"Bella," I interjected quickly. "There is nothing going on between anyone and I."

"Jasper you don't have to lie anymore," she started to get angry. "I saw-"

"What you saw was me being an idiot. It was a one time and last time thing. I was just so pissed that I wanted to fucking kill her but I guess….I guess all the pent up testosterone from not having sex for a while mixed in the fury I held towards her just enough to shove me over the edge."

Bella was silent, either form shock or just listening.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never got to tell you but I am. I know it's not ever going to be enough but I'm going to try my hardest to prove to you each and every day of the rest of our lives together that the only woman I ever have and ever will love is you."

The line was silent for a while, not even so much as the sound of her breath coming over the speaker.

"_Jasper_," Bella's voice sounded broken. "_I can't do this right now. It's too soon and I have no idea what to think. I…I just don't have it in me to forgive you yet_."

My heart shattered into a million pieces, tears streaming down my face from anguish.

"_You put not only my life in danger….but you could've had Emma killed. I had already lost one baby because of you, I couldn't risk losing another_."

It hurt, but once again it was the truth. Everything bad that had ever happened to Bella over the past few years had been my fault. One hundred and ten percent my fault.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"_I know you are. But it isn't enough_," silence overwhelmed the both of us until she spoke up once more. "_I called to ask if the kids were alright and to tell you that I'm going out tonight. Just with a couple of friends to some new club that just opened. If you need anything pertaining to the kids, I'll have my cell phone on me_."

"Alright," I sniffed. "I'll see you when I drop off the kids tomorrow afternoon then?"

"_Yeah_," she replied softly. "_See you then_."

I wanted more than anything to say that I loved her but I knew it was too soon. I knew she wouldn't say it back and that would kill me. Might as well save myself some heartbreak, right?

After we both hung up, I took in a deep breath, leaning up against the wall behind me. I desperately wanted a cigarette but knew it would only make Caleb and Emma sick. It wasn't worth cleaning up vomit and boogers the rest of the way home.

My life was completely different from how I imagined it to be a few years ago. Before meeting Bella, I had pictured myself single, fucking everything with tits and a pulse on top of being the king of the fucking mafia.

I never imagined myself becoming a father of two beautiful kids that I adored more than life and a wife hotter than the core of the sun. Not to mention a super freak in the sack.

My life right now was better than what I had imagined so many years ago…but by making one big ass mistake, I fucked it all up and I didn't know if I would ever be able to fix it.

"You really gunna let her go?" Alec's voice made me jump.

I hadn't even noticed him come in whenever he had. I was sort of proud, knowing he was lethal as ever with his silent actions. I had trained the kid well.

"What do you mean?" I scowled at him, raking a hand through my hair. "She hates me and I can't do anything about it."

"She doesn't hate you, bro."

"How would you know? You're just a kid." I brushed him off.

"I may be just a kid but I know Bella almost as well as you do. When she got really sick a couple years back, who was there for her? Who went wedding dress shopping with her and was there in the room when she had Caleb?"

"You darted out of the room the second you saw blood," I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, well, I was still there, wasn't I?"

I took his words into consideration. Alec and Bella had always had a close, brother and sisterly bond. I had never doubted that. He loved Bella very much and always wanted her safe, just like he would want for me.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just don't know what to do, Alec. I didn't mean what happen between Kate and I to ever happen. You know I wouldn't touch that shit with a ten foot pole after everything."

"I know, bro," he nodded. "But does Bella?"

That made me think. I had lied to Bella so much throughout our relationship so she never really knew if what I told her was ever the truth. At some point she probably just stopped listening to my reasoning and just went on with whatever she had to do.

Even if I had told what happened between Kate, Alice or anyone else and I was nothing compared to what I had with her, she probably wouldn't believe me. She didn't have a reason to.

"Where is she going to be tonight?" Alec asked.

I shrugged, still contemplating things in my mind.

"Some new club that just opened. She's going with some old friends or something."

Alec came up to me, his eyes boring into mine with nothing more but utter seriousness.

"Perfect!"


	46. Chapter 46: How Do You Forgive?

**Lagniappe  
>Chapter 46. How Do You Forgive?<strong>

**Isabella Swan**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Okay so last chapter and then Epilogue in a couple weeks! I know! So sad!<strong>**L**** but hey! It was a good one, don't you think? I'm sorry for not updating sooner but with holidays and the pregnancy, it was hard. Now, I don't want to hold you guys any longer! Let's do this!**

**Here it is. Last chapter. **

* * *

><p>The music blared through the air, pulsing right along with my racing heartbeat. Bodies clashed together in frantic movements mixed with the smell of sweat and strong liquor was enough to make the adrenaline in my veins burst through my body like an electric jolt. Breaking Dawn was supposed to be one of the best new clubs in New York and just by the looks of it, it was living up to it's reviews.<p>

"Bella!" I heard my voice called from beside me.

I turned to see my newest friend, Angela, shoving her way through the tightly packed and quickly moving crowd of people around her with drinks in her hands. Angela was the librarian's assistant for the NYU campus head librarian. She had helped me out the past few weeks with my final exams I had to take online and even got a hold of some pretty awesome study guides. I aced those exams with flying colors thanks to her.

"Holy hell, Ang," I chuckled, taking yet another drink from her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me a bit inebriated."

Angela snorted, taking a large gulp of her newest margarita.

"That's the point, Bella! You are way too stiff! You need to loosen up!" she giggled gently.

"I'm married with two kids, Angela! I've sort of been out of the partying routine for a few years!" I called over the music.

She shrugged.

"You're also twenty three, smoking hot for a mother of two and separated form your husband. Plus, you just aced all your finals and you're going to be graduating in a month! We need to celebrate and have some fun! You deserve it!"

As much as I hated to admit it, Ang was right. I was still really fucking young. I hadn't partied since I got married and having no kids to worry about at the moment was a pretty freeing feeling.

I stared down at the green tinted drink, pursing my lips. Jasper was bringing back the kids tomorrow and if he saw me all hangover he'd definitely not find me attractive ever again.

_Who gives a rat's ass if he finds you attractive? He has someone else now! _My subconscious screamed at me like a drill sergeant.

No. I shook my head and thought about what Jasper had said on the phone. He wasn't with Kate. He had never been with her like that. He just got caught up in the heat of the moment but it was still unforgivable. He kissed another woman. Could I ever forgive him for that? He promised me the world but also hurt me on numerous occasions. Could I forgive hime for that, also?

I took in a deep breath, shaking my head clear of all these stressful thoughts and chugged down the margarita in one gulp.

"Whooo!" Angela cheered from beside me. "That's my girl! Bartender! Another round of shots!"

Three shots of tequila later and I was shit faced beyond belief. I had always been a lightweight but tonight I didn't care. I wanted to forget about jasper and about all the pain he put me through. For a moment I didn't want to have to think about gun shots or blood, mistresses and diapers. Tonight I wanted to be a twenty three year old out on the town. I wanted to party and forget for just one second about the hell I had been through these past couple of years.

I felt a hand grab mine firmly, dragging me off the barstool I was sitting on and pull me onto my feet and into the large swarm of people that danced to the dangerously loud music.

I spun to see who had pulled me and spotted Angela beside me, shaking her ass in the tight black jeans she had somehow gotten herself into earlier to the beat of the music. I stood there for a beat, staring at the crowd of people around me before finally surrendering to the music.

I knew dancing in the extremely short dress I had squeezed into earlier wasn't a great idea since I'd probably flash everyone in the club something a married woman shouldn't but then I remembered; I wasn't married nor did I have kids tonight. I was just me. Just what I wanted to be.

I swayed with the bodies around me, letting the heat that radiated off them seep into my pours. My breath became rapid along with my heartbeat, forcing me to move my body faster. I needed release. I needed to let myself go and adrenaline and liquor only made an intoxicating cocktail in my veins.

Before I knew it, I was jumping, my hair flying and sweat seeping down my neck and body. The heels that had once been on my feet were now no where to be found but I didn't really notice, I just kept going, my body a force to be reckoned with.

There had been so many body parts and limbs flying everywhere, lights dashing in and out of the space I resided so I hadn't really realized there was anyone handing onto me. And it wasn't Angela.

Large hands were wrapped around my waist, rocking with my movements perfectly. I stared down at the hands now stretched out on my stomach. I couldn't see exactly what the hands looked like but just by sheer size, I knew they weren't what I was used to. I spun around, finding some muscle bound, asshole wearing Ed Hardy and a fake tan smirking down at me.

"hey, baby!" he winked through the cheesy grin.

His hand slid down my back until he reached my ass, gripping hard.

If I had been sober, I probably would have kicked the shit out of the guy but I was drunk. Drunk meant confused and confused meant I was probably up for more stupid shit than anyone in the place.

I limply shoved against the guy, my hands on his chest as I tried to shove away from him.

"Let me go," I slurred out a whimper.

We were still moving and the music was still way too loud for him to hear me, so I scanned the crowd. Angela was only a few yards away, grinding up against some dumb ass looking frat boy with a baseball cap on backwards.

"I need to go," I shook my head, continuing to shove against the jerk against me. "Need to get home."

"Shh," the guy smirked at me, squeezing my ass so hard I yelped. "Don't worry, baby. I'm gunna take good care of you."

I wracked my drunken brain as fast as I could, hoping I could think of something or somehow to get out of this mess.

"I'm married!" I squeaked.

The guy just laughed some horrible, throaty laugh that made my skin crawl and shrugged his overly enlarged shoulders.

"And I have a girlfriend. Who gives a fuck?"

"No!" I shook my head but only found it to be a bad idea. My world began to spin. "Let go! I need to leave. I need to go home."

The guy didn't listen just laughed. Why was he laughing? Was I funny? Maybe I was just too drunk but before I knew what was going on the guy was off of me, people screaming and shrieking over the music and a hand pulled me out of the crowd.

"The lady said no!" a familiar voice screamed over the rest.

It was familiar, yeah, but I was way too drunk to think about who it belonged to and I was running. Why was I running? No. I wasn't running. I was being dragged and running to keep up in the six inch heels I was wearing.

When I finally came to a stop, my world was spinning to a point beyond recognition. The grey lit room surrounding me was all a bunch of blurs, the figure before me nothing but a bunch of blurs.

Before I could control it, my stomach lurched, my body flinging to the row of sinks beside me as I purged what seemed to be the entire contents of my stomach. I groaned, hoping none of my hair got mixed in with my vomit but became a little surprised when I found my hair was being held out of my face.

Sinks. There were sinks everywhere and there was no music playing. The lighting in the room around me was different and the tile bellow was sticking to the soles of my heels. I was in a bathroom. The girls bathroom? I looked up into the mirror above me, gasping at not only the terrible sight I had become but the sight of Jasper, standing behind me with my hair in his hands and worry brimming his beautiful eyes.

"Hey there, beautiful," he smiled weakly.

"Oh god," I groaned, leaning over the sink with my arms covering my face.

"Do you need to throw up again?" he asked, placing a hand on my bare, clammy back.

I gasped again, shocked by the feeling of his touch. I hadn't felt Jasper's skin against mine in so long that it actually surprised me at how good it felt.

"No," I shook my head in response to his question. "I'm just disgusted."

Jasper let out a sad chuckle.

"To see me?" he whispered.

I snorted, standing up as he let my hair go to face him. I shook my head, wiping my face clean of any tears that may have fallen while I puked.

"No. I'm disgusted with myself. What I let myself do."

I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling chills of anger and disgust roll onto my chilled skin.

"You cold?" Jasper whispered, taking off his leather jacket.

I hadn't gotten a very good look at him before but now that I had the chance, I did. His hair was long and untamed. It looked like he hadn't shaved for a couple days and a heavy stubble was rising on his sculpted features. He was wearing a pair of jeans, boots and a black tee shirt. The only piece of jewelry he wore was his wedding band, just like I had on which surprised me beyond belief.

No matter my protest, Jasper slung the jacket over my shoulders, making me relax just a bit from the warmth that lingered from him. His hands lingered on the material for a moment, his eyes boring down into mine but when I took a slight step back, he instantly pulled away.

I looked down at my shoes, holding the jacket to me tightly. It smelled like him and baby powder. Not perfume or sex like I would have expected.

"Why are you here, Jasper?" I whispered through the empty restroom.

Jasper shrugged, "It was Alec's idea. He wanted me to come and talk to you but I know you're not ready for that."

I shook my head, glaring up at him through narrowed eyes.

"I'm ready to talk, Jasper. But your version of talking is just expecting me to accept your apologies and just come crawling back to you. I can't do that."

"I don't expect you to," he said quickly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I love you, Bella," he whispered back. My heart clenched in my chest. "And if you want to talk then I'll listen. I don't expect anything form you. I don't expect you to forgive me right away because what I did was…so fucking stupid and I wouldn't fucking forgive me if I were you! Jesus! I've put you through so fucking much I'm surprised didn't leave sooner."

"You cheated," I whimpered, feeling the lump in my throat begin to form.

Jasper's face fell, his head hanging low.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

"And you think that makes everything okay?" I cried, tears running down my face. "You think that just because you came here and saved my drunk ass from some dip shit who groped me will make me forgive you? You think saying your sorry will make it hurt less? It won't!"

"I know that," he pleaded, taking a step forward, his eyes just as pleading as his voice. "I know that no matter what I do or say, it'll never make up for what I've done to you these past few years. But I'm going to try," his voice began to break. "If you let me, I swear to god, I'll spend the rest of our lives together making it up to you."

His hands reached out, pulling my face to his before our lips finally crashed together. The kiss was sweet yet hungry. At first I wanted to pull away, slap him and walk off…but I couldn't. He was my husband. My Jasper. The man I loved even through all his fuck ups.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered against my lips. "And I don't want you to forgive me. I haven't even forgiven myself. I just can't stand another moment away from you. You're everything there is for me and I couldn't stand looking at myself in the mirror ever again if I lost you."

I whimpered helplessly against his lips, feeling my tears mix in with his. Shakily, I let my hands wrap around his neck, feeling everything about me relax.

"I don't forgive you, Jasper," I said breathlessly. His eyes stared into mine with worry. "I can't just yet…but I think in time I will. I took vows, Mr. Hale. I promised to be your wife through better or worse and I swore in front of your father and all the other crime lords in the world that I would stand by your side for the rest of our days. I plan to keep all those promises and love you until the day I die."

Jasper sucked in a breath of shock, his eyes glimmering with tears.

"You're the father of my children and the man I'll grow old with…but things...they need to change."

"Anything," Jasper nodded his head jubilantly. "I swear."

I pulled his body flush against mine, my arms still around his neck as I brushed my lips against his. His breath became shallow, his eyes darkened with lust.

"No more women besides Alice, Rose, Nana, and Momma even near our house again," I stated firmly.

"Done." he nodded.

"Your lips," I traced his with my index finger, staring up at Japer through my lashes. "Will never touch anyone besides me ever again."

Jasper groaned in response.

I smirked to myself.

"You'll make sure that you spend more time with your children then you do on your Blackberry and I want sex at least twice a day," his eyebrow quirked up at that one, his lips curling back over his perfect teeth into a beautiful grin. "If you can keep up."

"Oh," his hand slid down my side, his hand hitching the back of my knee so that it was around his hip and my dress crawled up my thighs until you could see my lace panties. He let out a strangled moan. "I think I can manage that."

"And one more thing," I placed a hand on his chest. Jasper looked up at me, his eyes now serious. "Did you sleep with anyone while we were apart?"

My voice seemed strangled, sad almost but I didn't care. I needed to know.

Jasper's eyes became serious, his hand lifting my chin up slightly so our lips were only a fraction of a centimeter away.

"Never," he smiled gently. "I spent our time apart changing diapers and learning how to bathe a girl instead of a boy. I've been giving bottles and making grilled cheese. Not my best culinary masterpiece but Caleb still enjoyed it."

My heart swelled at the thought of Jasper with our babies. No matter what happened with him and I, Jasper was always Super Daddy. The way our children adored him was a large testament to that.

I sniffled slightly, placing my hand on his cheek.

"I don't forgive you," I whimpered. "But I love you."

Jasper gave me a wry smile.

"I love you too. Forever."

…

**One month later**

"Mommy…" a tiny voice invaded my dreams.

I groaned, trying to hang onto sleep as hard as I could.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Caleb sang the way I did when I woke him up.

I let out a soft sigh, knowing I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep with him here and smiled as I peeked at him standing at the edge of my bed with one eye.

Caleb giggled gently, his tiny hands covering his toothy grin.

"What is it, baby?" I chuckled, reaching out to tickle his little tummy from beneath the sheets.

He giggled against, louder this time, stirring Jasper who was cuddled up against me form behind.

"It's your big day, Mommy! You gotta wake up!" he squealed in delight.

Jasper groaned beside me, his arms around my waist pulling me close to him.

"Is that a Bubba Bear I hear in my room?" Jasper growled playfully.

"Daddy!" Caleb squealed, reaching out for his father to lift him up from around me.

Jasper did so easily, lifting him between us so that we had a very warm and very comfortable Caleb sandwich. Caleb and Jasper had a tickle war for a little while, squealing and laughing as I watched and occasionally joined in.

"Are you excited to walk the stage today?" Jasper asked, kissing our son's head of silky curls.

I shrugged, rubbing Caleb's back gently.

"Nervous," I chuckled. "But excited."

"You deserve this, Bella. You worked so hard for that diploma. I'm so proud of you and I know Nana is too."

I rolled my eyes, thinking of all the "_I'm so proud of you_"'s I had been getting the past month. Alice, Nana, Alec and Momma Clara were all extremely proud of me, making it very apparent that they would all be at my graduation.

I hadn't announced that I was graduating or that Jasper and I were back together until Alice and Nahuel were married so that Alice would be in a better mood when I told her but surprisingly, she took it pretty well. I loved her for that. And for the fact that she ran the stupid bitch-skank, Kate, off all bloodied and bruised. She showed me pictures.

Nana put a shotgun to my husband's head and told him never to fuck up again or she'd kill him happily. Momma Clara and Alec were there in full support of my grandmother while I just gaped in horror. I was still pretty pissed at jasper but I wasn't resorting to guns and ammo.

"Everyone one is proud of me," I sighed in frustration.

Jasper laughed.

"And you're not happy about this, why?"

I giggled, pulling Caleb away form my husband and into my arms.

"I am happy about it. Just tired of hearin' it."

Jasper chuckled, leaning over to peck my lips chastely.

"Come on, go get yourself ready and I'll get the kids dressed."

"You are the best," I kissed him back, letting him take Caleb into my arms.

He winked at me.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Watching Caleb and my husband walk out of my room made me smile. I was home with my children and husband. I was happy and safe and had more love inside me then any person could ever hope for. I loved my family and I loved my friends. Most of all they all loved me back. I took in a deep breath, relishing in the sense of warmth, love and safety that engulfed me and said a silent prayer to my mother up in the heavens.

I knew she had always been my guardian angel, watching over me better than anyone ever could. She sent me Jasper and stood by me even when I didn't know it. She was always there.

_Thank you. _

* * *

><p><strong>review guys! it was the last chapter! yayyy!<strong>

**Epilogue up in a week!(:**


	47. Epilogue: Truly & Finally Happy

**Lagniappe**

**Epilogue  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys…so here it is! The last part of it! This takes place five years later after where we took off. A lot has changed so let's see. <strong>

**So there we are people! Thank you to all my readers, my beta! You are awesome and you know it(; Thank you to all who have faithfully followed this story and been by my side at all times even if I'm a crazy, hormonal, pregnant woman sometimes(:**

**Thank you all and I love you so much! Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bella Swan<br>****Five years later ****

**I sat in the truck, **waiting impatiently. The day had been a gloomy one in New York and Manhattan had been swarmed with fits of thunderstorms and rain clouds all day. This morning I had dressed Emma and Caleb in their uniforms for school but had decided against heavy coats or rain boots because it had looked like a regular morning that day. I silently kicked myself as soon as I did.

I was parked right in front of the schools doors, hoping the kids would sprint through the rain if it started to down pour again and make it into the truck. I had even brought towels, just incase. There was no precipitation yet, just heavy dark clouds that seemed to loom closer and closer to the ground if I didn't know any better.

I glanced down at the radio clock; 3: 22 pm. I still had thirteen minutes. I rolled my eyes at the fact that the kids got out so late. 3:35 in the afternoon must have been torture to my kids while other kids in public schools got out at three on the dot. I had argued with Jasper about putting our children into catholic school, like Alec had been shoved into, but he and Momma Clara had beat me out two to one. I had felt ambushed and totally defeated.

I thought public school was a great place for kids to grow up and learn but Jasper's argument made sense when he went on about how much more at risk our children would be if they were always out in the public. At Saint Martin's Catholic school it was very strict when it came to pick ups and strangers.

Only parents on the pick up list the parents made out every year before school were allowed to take the children off campus. There were insanely high gates around the gigantic school and on top of it all, my children got a pretty great education. Emma was only five and finished reading the entire Hunger Games series. I didn't know how I felt about that but knowing that she understood most of it made me pretty impressed with my beautiful daughter.

As I leaned back in my seat, praying silently that it wouldn't rain as soon as the kids got out, my cell phone rang. I sighed and picked up the phone with ease, sliding the talk button with my thumb.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella!" Alec's deep voice that reminded me so much of Jasper's came on.

"Hey, Alec. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering if you wanted me to go and pick up the monsters today," he laughed happily.

I chuckled shaking my head at my children's nicknames their uncle gave them.

"No, I'm good. I'm picking them up. I got off work early thanks to my doctors appointment so I figured I'd take them out for ice cream or something and tell them." I beamed.

"Oh! Yeah! That's right! You're pregnant again!" he snorted sarcastically.

"Hey!" I heard my husband's voice in the background. "Are you talking to my wife?"

Alec made a weird farting noise with his mouth in response. Or, at least, I hoped it was his mouth.

"So did you find out the sex?" Alec said breathlessly. Jasper was probably trying to grab the phone from him.

"Let me talk to her! She's my damn wife!"

"Yeah? So?" Alec laughed and I heard a crash in the background.

I laughed lightly, placing a stomach on my swollen stomach that lingered bellow my light pink scrubs. Nursing and being pregnant wasn't exactly the most fun thing in the world to do but I enjoyed my work in the newborn nursery. I had been working at New York Medical Center for three years now and loved every moment of it.

"Alec," I giggled. "Give my husband the phone or I'm not telling you this baby's sex until it pops out."

I could practically hear Alec pouting as he handed over the phone.

"Hey, baby," Jasper said breathlessly but still bright. "How did it go?"

"It went good," I ran my hand over my stomach. "Everything's looking great. The baby's very big, though."

"They all were. Did he give you anything this time to supplement the nutrient deficiency?"

"No. I opted not to take the vitamins he prescribed. They were the exact same things as my prenatal vitamins so it made no sense to just buy more of them."

"Oh…okay," he said softly, his excitement showing through.

He wanted to know desperately about the sex and since he was in Staten Island all day he couldn't go to the Doctor's with me. All I could say is the my guess had been spot on, once again.

"You want to know that badly, huh?" I teased.

He sighed, giving me a little snort.

"Is it that obvious?"

I shrugged, smiling happily.

"A little."

"So were you right?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Really?" he squealed like a little girl.

"What? What is it?" I heard Alec hiss in the background.

"It's a girl!" my husband laughed. "We're having another girl!"

"Aww shit!" Alec grumbled somewhere farther away. "there goes that fifty bucks."

"Who did you bet against?" Jasper snorted.

"Alice," Alec groaned. "I thought since Jane's pregnant again I would have the advantage but fucking Alice is pregnant too now. I should've folded when I had the chance."

"Alice would've killed you if you had," Jasper laughed.

"I know."

I was so happy for Alec. Almost two years ago he and Jane had gotten married and about two seconds after they were legally hitched, she was pregnant. She was about to pop any day now at nine months three days and Alec was scared shitless. For a twenty two year old, he knew a lot about babies, having baby sat for Jasper and I on a frequent basis but baby sitting and becoming a full time parent was a completely different story.

He was having a little boy.

Alice, on the other hand, was now four months pregnant. And totally and utterly smitten with her baby already. Nahuel was so prepared, it wasn't even funny. He had bullet proofed the entire apartment and baby proofed just about everything in the house. Alice got so pissed once because she had woken up in the middle of the night to go pee and pissed her pants because she couldn't open the damn lid. Nahuel came to the house with a black eye the next day.

I felt so bad for Nahuel if Alice had a little girl exactly like her temperament wise.

"So what do you want to do with the nursery?" Jasper asked with nothing but joy in his voice.

"I don't know. Emma loves her pink and Bubba loves his green so I was thinking maybe something nutral? Like yellows or something?"

"Do you want a theme?"

"Whinnie the Pooh!" I squealed.

Jasper groaned.

"Bella…"

"What?"

"You know I hate that cartoon."

"You're weird. Everyone loves Pooh!"

"Not me."

"Fine, we'll talk about it later. The kids are getting out so I'll text you when we get home."

"You taking them out to eat?" he asked softly.

"Probably. I gotta go," I said, noticing the flood of running and squealing children burst through the school doors. Luckily there was no rain and the clouds seemed to be dwindling away. I got out of the truck and stood in front, searching for my kids. "I love you!"

"Mommy!" I heard a tiny squeal come from a few feet away.

Emma was beaming at me, one tooth missing from the front as her long, curly brown hair bounced behind her. She was dragging Caleb by the hand happily. Emma and Caleb had always had a very close relationship and hardly ever left each other's side. Caleb adored his baby sister and emma loved her older brother. I could only hope they accepted their new baby sister just as well.

"Hey baby!" I kneeled down, phone still to my ear and picked her up in my arms.

"Hey Momma," Caleb smiled up at me.

The kid looked exactly like his father and acted like him too; calm and so well mannered. A good boy at heart. Emma was more of my playful one. She loved to sing and dance, forcing me to take her to every ballet and gymnastics class there was to offer in Manhattan.

"Hello, my love," I kissed the top of his head as he hugged my hip.

"Is that my son?" Jasper asked brightly.

"Yeah," I answered him.

As much as I hated to admit it, Jasper and Caleb had a strange bond. They were very close. I was Momma. Caleb loved and adored me but Daddy was daddy. He did no wrong in my son's eyes and was practically worshiped.

"Hand him the phone?"

"Alright. I gotta buckle Lady Bug in anyways," I giggled, blowing raspberries on my daughter's cheek while I handed Caleb the phone.

"Mommy!" Emma squealed as we laughed together.

"I'm sorry, Buggie," I kissed her head. "I just missed you so much today!"

"I missed you too, Mommy!" she smiled as I buckled her into her booster seat beside Caleb.

Caleb was laughing and cracking jokes with his father until they said their goodbyes and my son handed me my phone. I got on the road and started driving through traffic as best I could in my massive Ford.

"So how was school today, guys?" I asked through the rear view.

"It was good," Caleb nodded, crossing his legs Indian style in the back seat.

"Did anything exciting happen?"

"Carlos DeLuna tried to kiss me on the jungle gym, today," Emma said in a matter-of-fact tone.

My eyes widened as I tried not to giggle. Caleb looked furious.

"Really?" I chuckled under my breath. "Did he succeed?"

"Nope," she popped her 'p'.

"Why not?"

"I punched him in the nose," she said in her still matter-of-factly tone.

I couldn't help it as Caleb and I both broke out in a fit of giggles.

"And you didn't get in trouble, baby?"

"No," she smiled. "Sister Arnold said it's okay because Carlos shouldn't have done that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And I told her Daddy told me I could."

And there it was.

"When did Daddy tell you that?" I asked, ready to call my husband and rip him a new one.

"Ummm…" she stared up at the ceiling, thinking with her big blue eyes. "Before school started, I think."

She started shredding off her Mary Janes but I stopped her.

"Don't take off your shoes, baby. We're going out to dinner."

"Where are we going, Ma?" Caleb asked brightly.

We hardly ever ate out so this was a treat for them.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Where do you guys want to go?"

"La Bella Italiana!" Caleb interjected.

I laughed, knowing exactly why they wanted to go there and groaned at the same time. Caleb loved spaghetti there, since it was homemade, as did Emma. But spaghetti meant mess and mess meant laundry. Lots and lots of laundry for Mommy. But this night was for them.

"Sure," I nodded. "You want to see Grandpa, huh?" I winked.

La Bella Italiana was owned by Carlisle. Even though Carlisle was simply Jasper's uncle he was also the closest thing Jasper ever had to a father so we saw it fit that he was known as our children's grandfather. He was also Emma's godfather, Momma Clara as her godmother.

"Papo!" Emma squealed, using her nickname for Carlisle happily. "Papo! Papo!"

"Yeah, baby," I smiled. "Papo is at the restaurant…I think." I said the last part to myself and picked up my phone as we waited at a red light.

The traffic was horrible and would take me at least five to ten minutes to get out of this one red light.

The phone rang, answered at the second ring.

"Hey there, beautiful," Carlisle answered smoothly.

"Hey Carlisle," I chuckled at his hound dog ways.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Me and the kids are coming over to La Bella tonight for dinner. You gunna be there?" I asked gently.

"Of course. I'm in the back working on some inventory. You here already?" he asked, probably looking out into the resturant.

"No, not yet," I heard Caleb and Emma talking in the back as I spoke to Carlisle and switched on the radio for them. "We should be there in twenty."

"Excellent! I'll have Maria reserve you three a good table. How's Jasper?"

"You haven't talked to him today?" I asked, a little surprised.

Jasper always seemed to be calling Carlisle for advice these days but I didn't mind. It made them closer then ever and it felt like our family was becoming more and more whole again.

"Nope. Been way too busy with this place."

"Oh, okay. He's good. Called me a few minutes ago but had to go. He's busy." I shrugged to myself.

"And my new grandbaby?" he asked expectantly.

"All shall be revealed at dinner tonight. I'm sure the kids will run and tell you and soon as they know."

He laughed brightly, knowing I was right.

"I'm sure they will. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. See you soon."

Twenty minutes later we were planted at one of the best tables in La Bella Italiana. Emma was coloring on the child's menu her and Caleb were sharing while I scanned the good stuff on the adults menu. The baby was obviously dying for fettuccini with sun dried tomatoes and pesto sauce.

A waitress I had seen working here for many years took our order quickly before I noticed my kids bounding into someone's arms and out of their chairs.

"Papo!" Emma squealed, hanging off her grandfather's arms.

"Hey, beautiful!" he kissed her gently then did the same to Caleb.

"Hey, Papo," my son said happily.

"Heya, Bubba!"

I was next on the greetings list.

"Wow!" he said as I stood to hug him gently. "You look magnificent, Bella!"

I placed my hands on my belly and smiled at him kindly.

"Thank you," I smiled. "You want to eat with us?"

"No," he shook his head, winking at me. "I gotta finish up some work but once you're done, I'll be more then happy to share some strawberry gelato with you!" she winked at Emma this time, knowing it was her favorite.

Caleb made a silly gagging noise since he hated strawberry and loved chocolate. Strange kid.

Carlisle said goodbye and soon our meals were out infornt of us, the kids digging in and making giant messes, as always.

"So guys," I put my fork down. "You know how Mommy and Daddy told you that Mommy was going to have another little brother or sister soon?"

"Mhmm," Emma nodded and pointed to my belly.

Caleb eyes me suspiciously as he stuffed his mouth full of spaghetti.

"That's right, sweetheart. The baby's in here." I touched my stomach. "Well, Mommy went to the doctor's office today to find out if Mommy's having a brother or sister. Do you want to know?"

"Yes!" my children squealed in unison.

I laughed and grabbed a crayon from Emma's lap and scribbled the answer onto their coloring page.

They both quickly scrambled over each other to see and squealed in delight when they saw.

"Sister!" Emma cried, clapping happily. "Sister! Sister!"

Caleb looked a little disappointed, wanting a little brother for a while, but put on a happy face anyways. He would love this baby no matter what. I kissed his temple proudly and whispered thanks in his ear.

"I love you, Bubba," I sniffled, remembering just a few years ago when it was him that was in my belly.

He was my first and always the one to hold my heart in every way. Caleb wrapped his arms around my belly as best he could and whispered back softly.

"I love you too, Momma."

I was full out sobbing by them, shooing the both of them away so that they scrambled to go tell Carlisle the good news. I was checking my make up, making sure there were no black streaks on my face from mascara, when a soft voice made me jump.

"How you holdin' up, gorgeous?" Jasper said from behind me.

I smiled and turned around to fling myself at him instantly. It didn't matter that the restaurant was packed and people were staring at us like crazy. I was just happy to finally have my husband back at my side.

"When did you get back?" I sniffled. "I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow night."

"Nahuel needed a minute away from Alice. She's starting to throw plates again with the mood swings so Alec and I head home."

I smiled up at him but couldn't contain my tears of joy.

"Hey," he touched my cheek as I cried into his very expensive black, Armani suit jacket. "Why are you crying."

"I'm pregnant. That's why," I chuckled.

Jasper laughed in my ear before kissing my head and helping sit down at the booth we were planted at.

"Where are the kids?" he asked, placing a hand on my belly.

I nodded towards the way they went.

"Papo."

"Ahh," my husband smiled. "I see."

"we missed you," I murmered, kissing the base of his neck.

He let out a soft groan, running his other hand up and down my arm.

"I missed you more."

I shook my head up at him.

"Impossible," I chuckled.

"It's really not," he murmured before crashing his lips down, onto mine.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Emma and Caleb's voice came into earshot.

I groaned in unison with my husband, knowing that if we hadn't been interrupted we would probably be in the bathroom fucking like bunnies right now. But I didn't care. My kids had missed their father and needed to see him just as badly as I did.

"Hey guys!" Jasper said as the both of them flung themselves into his arms. "Oh I missed you both so much!"

They both shot news about their day onto Jasper, making him go wide eyes and look between the both of them as he went on overload.

"Alright, guys," I clapped, getting their attention. "Finnish your spaghetti before it gets cold."

Jasper groaned at the evil 's' word and gave me that "really?" look.

I shrugged and smiled apologetically.

"Daddy," Emma drew in her father's attention as he and I shared the rest of my plate.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Did you know we're having a baby sister?" she beamed.

Jasper smiled down at his daughter lovingly and nodded.

"Yes I did, sweetie."

"Aren't you happy, Dad?" Caleb asked this time.

Jasper looked at me from the side, catching my glance and holding it as smiles rose on all of our lips.

"Yeah, Bubba," Jasper whispered. "I'm very happy."

THE END!


End file.
